The Sparrow Chronicles
by AvenJackel
Summary: Going through puberty is never fun. But imagine being the youngest of all heros and having to deal with annoying teens as well as over-bearing and controling adults. But the fighting is fun! My OC, Sparrow, joins YJ, and then some extra, and certainly chaotic, crap starts to happen... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! AJ here! So, about my story. This is my first Young Justice Fanfic, and it is basically the same old, same old in YJ, but with my OC added in as well. Of course, that would just be boring, so there will be lots of twists and turns, secrets and lies, and basic overall teenage craziness!**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

I raced across the buildings of Gotham City, easily leaping from one to another. If I was late again, they were going to kill me. Groaning, I took a flying leap off an exceptionally tall building, using my grappling hook to swing around several others, my black cape billowing out behind me. Grappling was always quicker than leaping.

My legs bent, expertly absorbing impact as I landed on top of the city library. Crouching beside one of the gargoyles, I called over "Morning Chet," (it was the name I had given the gargoyle when I was younger). I pulled out my EagleEye Binoculars and scanned the surrounding city for any signs of trouble. As much of a rush I was in, I knew I couldn't risk any villains out and about.

I groaned again as I noticed some gang activity below. Moriarty and his boys had recently gotten back from the local jail. They weren't an exceptionally tough group, but they were still villains that were terrorizing innocent civilians. Rolling my eyes, I leaped off the building and landed beside Moriarty.

"Hey boys," I chirped in fake happiness. "Miss me?" I growled playfully, my black hood covering my face from view and causing a shadow to cross my face.

"Well, if it isn't the baby bird," Moriarty mumbled, his boys laughing like idiots all around him.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. I epically hated that nickname. Jumping up, I round-house kicked two of them; following my momentum, I slammed three more against the wall beside them. The civilians that they had terrorized had already fled to safety. I grabbed Moriarty's scruff and thrust my face near his.

"You and your boys get the hell outta here, Moriarty," I spat vehemently.

He was undeniably shaken to his core (they always did underestimate me…), so I shoved him away, letting them all run off like the weasels they were. They hadn't done enough to go to jail, let alone the asylum, so I couldn't take them in. But I could scare some sense into them.

I checked around once more, this time the city seemed all clear, so I rushed to the alleyway and came beside a decrepit phone booth. Scanning the immediate area, I made sure it was clear and stepped inside. "Recognize Sparrow: 00," a computerized voice proclaimed as I was zeta-beamed away.

The familiar tingly feeling spread through my body as my molecules were transported to Washington D.C. I really hoped I wasn't too late…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC!**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

"Dammit," I muttered to myself as I raced through the alleys of D.C.

I was near the Hall of Justice by now, so I leaped up and skittered over the building, climbing it before descending the other way. My black suit stood out atrociously with the stark white of the Hall, but all my training allowed me to hide even in this situation, then again, the eyes of the citizens below were all on the people walking down the aisle they had made, not at me.

The people I was looking for were the ones walking down said aisle. They were all clustered together as I crouched beside the plaster roof pieces. Once the people were close to right below me, I sprang from my position and landed in a crouch beside them.

Most of them jumped from my sudden appearance, but my two partners, Batman and Robin, were completely calm, used to my antics.

"Hey," I called as I straightened and walked beside them.

"You're late," Robin nudged me in anger.

"Ran into Moriarty and his boys on the way here," I shrugged. "Not much trouble, though."

"Hey, Sparrow! Looks like I wasn't last after all!" Kid Flash practically yelled happily, slinging his arm over my shoulders. "Look at us! All five of us sidekicks together!"

"Do _**not**_ call us sidekicks, not after today," Speedy emphasized.

I couldn't help but disagree with him as I shrugged off Kid Flash's arm. He said 'not after today', but really, we never were _**just**_ sidekicks. We've always been more than that.

"Sorry," KF said apologetically. "First time at the Hall of Justice. Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin ranted.

We entered the hall, and I saw as the others looked up in awe. I had already been here before, in fact, the only reason I was here now was because the guys had asked me to come.

"Oh. That's why," Robin mumbled. I smiled and rolled my eyes, glad that Robin wasn't going to hold it against me for being late.

Martian Manhunter came to meet us. "Sparrow, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash. Welcome to the Hall of Justice. Here, you will have access to the training facilities, gym, pool, and, of course, the library," he said as we continued to said library.

Flash turned to face us. "Make yourselves at home," he announced.

Immediately KF, Robin, and Aqualad collapsed into some chairs. Speedy remained standing while I roamed around slightly, trying to find some good books (we had all of them at the Batcave anyway…).

"Debriefing on why four ice villains decided to attack on the same day," Batman said as the adults were scanned to go into a 'top secret' area. "Shouldn't be long."

"That's it?" Speedy demanded as the adults were about to leave. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass."

"It's a first step. You have been granted a view that few people get," Aquaman remarked.

"Oh really," Speedy tossed back, pointing to the window. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow reasoned, stepping forward.

"What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids!" Roy directed towards us.

"In hindsight, we _**are**_ technically kids, Roy," I reasoned with him, shrugging slightly in the universal 'what can you do' pose.

Roy turned towards me and glared (it wasn't that intimidating, considering I worked with Bats). "You may be a kid, but I'm not."

"They're treating us like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" he continued.

Robin, KF, Aqualad and I all shared a look before turning back to Speedy.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked coldly. "You're playing their game? You think they play fair! This was supposed to be _**the**_ day, step one to becoming full-fledged League members."

"Well, sure," KF began hesitantly. "But I thought step one was a tour of the H.Q."

I watched Speedy intently. "Except for the fact that the Hall of Justice isn't their real H.Q." Everyone was shocked that he had said that. I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't supposed to know. "I bet they never told you that it was just a false front for tourist and a pit-stop to catch zeta-beam tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the WatchTower."

Green Arrow turned to Batman (who looked especially angry now). "I thought maybe we could make an exception," he tried, but getting a harsh Bat-glare added, "Or not."

"You aren't helping your cause son. Stand down," Aquaman interceded.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room! You aren't my father. He isn't even my father," he looked towards Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore," he threw his archery hat to the ground.

Everyone was pretty surprised as Roy turned to leave. "Guess they were right about you four," he told us as he passed. "You're not ready."

I turned to look at his retreating back. "Oh, and like you are, Roy?" I asked, deathly calm.

He looked back at me and glared. "You're nothing but a little girl, how would you know?" he said coldly, turning back to leave, but I wasn't done yet.

"Technically, in 'superhero years'" I air quoted. "I'm older than you. I've got nine years behind me. You've only got three," I accused.

"I'm sorry Batman had to take pity on you," Speedy muttered so even I, who was closest to him, could barely hear him. He had gone too far. That was personal.

"Well aren't you original?" I sneered. "The Joker beat you to that line _**years**_ ago! Have you digressed so much that you have to resort to villain remarks?" I smarted. His mouth gaped open slightly. "What's the matter Speedy? Can't keep up? I can do this all day," I sneered as Speedy remained silent.

"Sparrow," Batman snapped, fed up with Speedy and my behavior. I quickly shut my mouth, my teeth clicking closed, knowing I was going to get in trouble as it was. But I didn't care, Speedy deserved it. He was a butt-head.

Speedy sent me one last glare before turning on his heel and stalking out. Fisting my hands to control my anger, I slowly turned on my heel and was faced with all the members glaring at me (Batman's was by far the worst, though).

"He started it," I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking down crossly. Batman gave me a look that said we would be having the 'And you should have ended it,' talk. I've had that one _**way**_ too many times…

I could tell the League was about to scold me, yet again, when suddenly, the Hall's computer sprang to life and Superman appeared on the screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion by project CADMUS. It's on fire."

I walked over to join the League members that were now assembled around the computer, all previous uneasiness gone. "I've had my suspicions about CADMUS," Batman began and I nodded in agreement. "This may present the possibility to-," Batman was cut off by another transmission.

"Zatarra to Justice League. Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League to response," Zatarra alerted.

"Superman?" Bats questioned.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," he replied.

"Then CADMUS can wait. All League members rendezvous at Zatarra's coordinates. Batman out," he turned towards me, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. "Stay put," he ordered us.

"What? Why?" Robin demanded.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash yelled.

"I meant you aren't trained to work as part of this team," Flash corrected.

Aquaman jumped in. "There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now. Stay. Put," Batman ordered, narrowing his eyes threateningly at us as they left.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed," he replied and I instantly wondered who they were talking about.

"When we're ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks!" KF yelled once it was only us left in the Hall.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me," Aqualad worried.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash retaliated. "They didn't tell us about the secret H.Q. in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

Robin and I shared a devious look. "Let's find out," I smirked over at KF and 'Lad.

We walked over to the computer and Robin and I simultaneously began typing. I wasn't exceptionally good at hacking, or computer related things in general, (unlike Robin, he was great at this stuff!), but I could still get in when times called for it and I was still a contribution to the cause.

"Access denied," the computer informed.

Robin smirked even wider. "You wanna bet?" Together we managed to bypass the encryptions and binary systems.

"How are you two doing that?" KF asked.

"Simple. It's the same system that the Batcave has," I replied, shrugging slightly. "And God knows how many times we've already hacked that." I rolled my eyes, Robin laughing beside me.

"Okay. Here we are. Project CADMUS, genetics research lab right here in D.C.," Robin started.

"Sounds fishy to me already," I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

"That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious," Robin started.

"Then maybe we should check it out," I finished for him, the two of us sharing another smirk.

"Solve their mission before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad reasoned.

"They are all for justice," Robin said.

"It's even in the name," I shrugged.

"Wait," KF said. "Are you two going to CADMUS? Because if you guys are, then I'm going too!" he said excitedly.

The three of us looked up to Aqualad with smirks on our faces. He narrowed his eyes before giving in, "So that's it? We're a team now?"

"We didn't come for a play-date," Robin confirmed.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** That was intense! Roy vs. Sparrow! (Sparrow totally won btw!)**

** I really hoped you guys liked it!**

** Please review, for reviews are love!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatup ma peeps! Okay, no, nevermind. I will never try to go gansta again… Anyway, can't believe it's already the third chappie! Enjoy!**

**Thank you Synk for being the first reviewer!**

**Also thanks to favoriters, alerters and such and such!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sparrow! Everything else belongs to DC and whoever else…**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

"Here we go, boys," I whispered as we neared the CADMUS building.

Suddenly, KF whisked off and caught two guys from falling out of the building. Aqualad turned towards were Robin and I had been, but we were already off, practically reading each other's minds as we raced to the building.

I took the right side and leaped off some window ledges to reach the window, while Robin took to the fire engine. We arrived at the same time and pulled KF inside, Robin and I going to hack computers.

"I appreciate the help," 'Lad remarked as he jumped in.

"You handled it," Robin defended. "Besides, we are collecting information. You know, poetic justice and all." And I nodded silently in agreement.

We walked out towards an elevator. "Robin," I murmured quietly, leaning my head slightly towards his.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured back, catching my drift.

"What are you two love-birds murmuring about?" KF asked, slinging his arms over our shoulders and poking his head in between ours.

We both gave him Batman-styled death glares and he backed off. "We were talking about how this is an express speed elevator," I dead-panned at KF.

"Why would they need one in a two story building?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"We should check," I smirked deviously.

Aqualad pulled the doors apart and I looked down and whistled, my whistle echoing all the way down. "Going down?" Robin asked me with his classic grin, reaching out for my hand as he shot his grappling hook upwards.

I took his hand and we jumped down, KF and 'Lad sliding down after us. We fell pretty far, but eventually Robin's grappling hook ran out of line and we stood on one of the ledges. Robin sat and bypassed the security codes before Aqualad pulled the doors open and we walked onto floor twenty-six.

"Welcome to project CADMUS," Robin muttered.

"It's…lovely," I exclaimed with barely concealed distaste.

KF ran off (again…) and nearly got trampled by these mutated elephant things. We proceeded down the hall to a large circular door that Robin easily hacked. I looked around the room to find a bunch of test-tubes housing alien like creatures. Walking around, I reached out to touch one, instantly retracting my hand when the test-tube shocked me. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my hand slightly.

"They're creating their own electricity," I told the others.

"No wonder they're off the grid," KF reasoned.

Robin went over to hack into the computer. "They call them Genomorphs. Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws," he exclaimed.

"That could come in handy," I replied.

"They're breeding living weapons!"

"An army of sorts," I reasoned.

"But for who?" KF asked.

"Or for what?" I suggested.

"Wait, there's more. A project Kr. It's triple encrypted, I can't get to it," Robin informed us.

"Stop right there!" a voice called from the other side of the room. The Guardian came with more of the Genomorphs near him. "Wait, Sparrow, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad?"

"He got your name right," Robin told KF.

"I know you," 'Lad said.

"You're Guardian. A hero," I finished, narrowing my eyes.

"I do my best," he shrugged.

"Then why are you here?" KF demanded.

"I'm chief of security. It's my job to protect this place, but don't worry. We can just call the League to come get you all," the Guardian continued.

"You think the League will be okay with you breeding weapons!" KF exclaimed.

"What you're doing here is wrong," I snapped at Guardian.

The strange Genomorph on his shoulder flared its horns red and Guardian entered a dream-like state before narrowing his eyes angrily at us.

"Take them down, no mercy!" he ordered and the Genomorphs ran at us.

Robin and I took this as our chance and threw smoke pellets at the ground. Racing past all the Genomorphs, I leaped up, did a few mid-air somersaults and grabbed a bar that was relatively low. I followed my momentum and swung over it, landing beside Robin at the door.

We raced down another hall and came to one more door. Robin hacked into the system to open the door while I flipped through the blue-prints. KF and Aqualad came running up behind us.

"Way to be team players, you two," KF scolded us.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Robin acted innocently.

"Yeah, could've sworn you were," I played along as the door opened and we stepped through, into the elevator.

"We're heading down?" 'Lad asked, slightly surprised.

"Dudes, out is up," KF complained.

"Who said we're leaving?" I remarked smartly.

"Project Kr is on the bottom level," Robin explained.

"Maybe we should contact the League," Aqualad informed, worried.

I shrugged and stepped off as the elevator pinged open, the boys following close behind. "Might as well make the most of it, because after this we're going to be in so much trouble," I reasoned. We ended up near two other hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Creepy hallway one, or creepy hallway two?" Robin muttered.

"Let's settle this the old-fashioned way!" I suggested. The boys looked towards me expectantly. I covered my eyes with one hand and pointed alternately at the two hallways. "Eeney Meeney, Miney Mo," I started. The boys groaned and Robin shoved me with his shoulder.

A strange Genomorph appeared in creepy hallway one and telepathically threw some random stuff at us. "Oh! Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I cried pointing down creepy hallway two.

We were nearing the end of the hall where one of the heavy doors was sliding closed. I took out my grappling gun and shot it through the opening left on the door before it pulled me through. Inside, there was a control panel and a large test-tube. I managed to turn on the light that illuminated the test-tube, and immediately my blood ran cold. This was bad. This was very bad.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Sorry it has a bad cut-off, if I didn't cut it there, the story would be about six or seven pages on word, and I think that's a tad long…**

** Anyway.**

** Hope you guys like it so far! It's not that original yet, but I wanted to use the first episode to establish the bonds between Sparrow and the guys. Just give it time and I will add new stuff! Yay! Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm just spitting out chapters, huh! Reason is, I actually wrote this several weeks ago, and it ended up being 29 pages long. But now I'm uploading it! Yay! Without further ado, chappie 3of the Sparrow Chronicles!**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

Robin, KF and Aqualad made their ways in. Aqualad closed the door and Robin locked it before coming over to join me.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," KF hoped.

I nodded ever so slightly. "That's Supe's clone," I mumbled, dumbstruck. "Robin," I turned to him. "Hack," I reminded.

"Oh, right." Robin hooked up to the computer to get more information. "Superboy was force grown in sixteen weeks!" he called surprised. "Made from D.N.A. that was extracted-"

I coughed. "Stolen."

"From the Man of Steel himself," Robin finished.

"I'm pretty sure they don't know about this," KF thought out loud.

"It says his solar suit can absorb energy from the yellow sun so he can grow twenty-four seven," Robin informed.

"And those?" Aqualad asked about the Genomorphs above Superboy.

"G-gnomes. They are telepathically force feeding him education," I read over Robin's shoulder, having to stretch my neck and step on my tiptoes slightly since I was nearly a head shorter than him.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave, out of Superman's son," KF said angrily.

"We should really call the League now," Aqualad reasoned and I absolutely agreed with him.

I reached to press my com-link to the League on my left glove, but when I did, the signal was out. "No signal," I told the others. I knew their coms wouldn't work as well, because I had the most advanced of them all.

"Too far down," Robin reasoned, but I was already looking back at the Superboy.

"This is wrong. We should let him out," KF suggested.

"We can't just leave him here," Robin nodded.

Aqualad thought for a minute. "Let him out. Do it," he ordered Robin.

I was about to agree, when I saw the horns on the G-gnomes above Superboy turn red. "Wait, don't!" I shouted at Robin, but he had already opened the tube.

"What is it?" Robin asked curiously, but alert.

"The G-gnomes sent something into his mind. I think something bad is going to happen," I muttered in anticipation and we all tensed, ready for a fight.

I saw Superboy's hand clench and I mentally and physically prepared myself for an attack. His eyes flared open and I was struck at how much they were like Supe's, except Superman's were normally kind and held wisdom, these eyes were filled with pain and anger. It hurt me just to see it.

He leaped out of the tube and tackled Aqualad, sending them both flying backwards. Robin and KF rushed to try and pull him off, but I had more important things to attend to. I left Superboy to the guys (they weren't doing so well though) and raced up to the G-gnomes. Their horns were still red, and I just knew that they were controlling Superboy.

Pulling out some Bird-a-rangs (Robin stole that name from me originally, just f.y.i.), I threw them at the G-gnomes' cages and they easily pierced the glass, exploding and cutting off the psychic connection between them and Superboy for a short time.

I turned back and saw Superboy pause for a minute. The problem was, while I was dealing with the Genomorphs, Superboy had knocked out all three of the guys. He turned towards me and glared at me with hatred. Lunging, he slammed my body against the rock walls and held me there, practically strangling me.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to get out of my limited air intake. "We were just trying to help you," I murmured softly.

"I am the Superboy. I was made to replace the Superman should he perish, or eliminate him should he stray from the Light," he growled at me. "And I don't need your help," he spat.

"That is what they tell you. They tell you what you are, what you are meant to do. But is that who _**you**_ want to be?" I asked quietly, my breath quickly leaving my lungs.

Something in his eyes shifted for a second, and at that moment he was nothing more than a scared young man, with no one there for him. "I-I can decide myself?" he questioned me quietly, yet intently.

I smiled slightly. "Of course. We all can decide who we wish to be. Don't let them drag you down, Superboy. I can tell that you're better than this, better than them," I murmured hopefully. My eyes were drooping from lack of oxygen.

Right when I thought I would pass out, Superboy released my throat and I slid to the ground. I looked up at him in shock. He looked back down at me with a neutral glance. "Get out of here," he snapped at me as I forced myself to stand up.

I looked pointedly at my friends. "What about-" I began, finally able to catch my breath again.

"I'll make sure they don't kill them," he muttered, glancing at anything but me. "Now go get the Justice League or something," he yelled at me. "Quickly, before they get here."

"I can't just leave them!" I argued, looking over to the others. I knew it was stupid to let my guard down around him, but for some reason I felt I could trust him. Batman wouldn't approve. But well, I wasn't Batman, now was I?

"I will make sure they aren't killed," he emphasized again.

I stared him straight in the eyes. He would protect them, I could just feel it. "Thanks Superboy. You're a great guy," I told him sincerely, reaching up and placing my gloved hand on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly at the touch, and he seemed surprised by the contact, but he didn't stop me. I nodded at him and turned away, leaping up on top of rocks to hide myself away from the Genomorphs that were now entering the room.

A scraggly man wearing a lab coat stepped in and surveyed the area. Noticing the three young heroes, he walked over to them and harshly jabbed Robin with his foot in his stomach. I tensed angrily as Robin let out a quiet moan.

"You do realize, that now they will never be able to leave," he informed the Guardian beside him.

"These aren't just your regular meddling kids! Trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the League," the Guardian responded. You also don't want to get on the bad side of Sparrow, stupid Doctor Desmond.

"I would rather have the League after me than the Light," he replied crossly. My interest sparked at the mention of the Light, Superboy had spoken of them earlier. "Have them taken to the pods. The masters want us to clone them, the clones will be used for our needs. Once the clones are sufficient, dispose of them," he continued.

I narrowed my eyes angrily. I wasn't going to let them clone my friends, let alone kill them! They dragged Robin, KF, and Aqualad off, Superboy willingly following them. I managed to stick close to them, not too close so as to alert them of my presence, but close enough that I could easily follow.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Sorry about the bad cut-off again, but well, once more it would be about seven pages long if I didn't.**

** Anyway!**

** Please, please,please review! I may not be good at math, but one formula is a pretty basic concept REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	5. Chapter 5

** Good day everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** I don't own anything!**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

The door they had entered was closing quickly, but I leaped through and rolled to the side, careful to remain hidden. Luckily, no one spotted me. The professor had the Genomorphs place the three in these pods. Then they all just left, leaving only Superboy and me in the room.

I decided it was safe enough for me to come out, so I stepped out of my hiding place and stood next to Superboy. He glanced down at me for a second before looking back at the guys. The three gasped awake.

"Took you guys long enough," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Sparrow!" Robin called, relief hidden so that only I could detect it in his voice. "How come you aren't locked up like we are?"

"I'm just that awesome," I replied nonchalantly, shrugging slightly.

"Stop staring at me!" KF suddenly yelled at Superboy.

"KF, I think it would be a good idea to not get on the bad side of a guy who could fry you," Robin figured.

"Well, we try to help him and then he beats us up!" KF complained.

"It's not his fault!" I defended, stepping forward a few steps. "The G-gnomes had control over his mind."

"What if they didn't?" Superboy asked quietly.

"Wait, he can talk?" KF responded.

I gave him a duh look. "Of course!"

"Yes he can," Superboy replied at the same time.

Robin, Aqualad and I gave KF a glare.

"The Genomorphs taught you," Aqualad confirmed.

"They taught me much. I can read and write. I know the names of things and what they look like," Superboy informed.

"You've never seen them though," I whispered softly.

"Have they ever let you see the sky, or the sun?" Robin continued.

"The images are implanted within my mind, but, no, I have never seen them," he murmured.

"Do you know who you are? What you are?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy glared at him. "I am the Superboy. A Genomorph, a clone made from the D.N.A. of the Superman. Made to replace him should he parish, to eliminate him should he stray from the Light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a chance at life. Life beyond your solar-suit," Aqualad informed in his quietly authorative voice. He had a point, trust me, a workaholic Superman was never any fun…

"You can choose who you want to be, Superboy," I reminded him of our earlier conversation.

"A life beyond CADMUS," Aqualad continued.

Superboy snapped. "I live because of CADMUS! It is my home!"

"Hate to break it to you, but your home is a test-tube," Robin told him. "We can show you the sky, the sun."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's past midnight," KF reasoned.

"Then the moon it is," I replied.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," Aqualad finished.

I saw Superboy's eyes widen in hope. He really wanted to meet Superman. The door to the room was opening, but before I could move to get away, Superboy grabbed my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin, KF and Aqualad stiffen. But instead of hurting me, Superboy threw me upwards and I managed to hide on a ledge, away from sight.

The door slid open to reveal Doctor Desmond, Guardian and a female worker walking into the room. Each had a Genomorph on their shoulders.

"Guardian, take the weapon back to its pod," Desmond snapped. "Start the cloning process," he told the woman.

"I think I'll pass. The Batcave's crowded enough," Robin claimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

Superboy was refusing to leave, but one Genomorph leaped on his shoulder and he gave in immediately.

The cloning process began as these electric shockers came out and Robin, KF and Aqualad began crying out in pain. I couldn't stand listening to it. I had to act soon. Taking one of my Bird-a-rangs out, I threw it at the control panel, causing it to spark and stop the cloning process.

The three looked up at me. "Catch the girl!" Desmond yelled.

I leaped off the ledge, did a few mid-air somersaults before kicking Guardian in the face and landing behind him in a crouch. "Can't catch me!" I taunted.

Guardian lunged for me and I dodged to the right. "You're not very good at this," I grumbled as I leaped at Guardian and used his head as a spring-board, knocking him down.

Suddenly, the door was pulled off its hinges and Superboy walked in.

"I told you to go back to your pod!" Desmond yelled angrily.

Superboy shoved all of them away. "Don't order me around," he growled.

I walked up beside Superboy and stopped in front of the control panel. I moved to mess with the buttons when Superboy snatched my right wrist in an iron grip. He looked down at me in a glare. Being with Batman for a little over nine years, my own Bat-glare was seasoned and intimidating as I glared back up at him. "I respect you, Superboy, enough to not order you around. But I expect the same treatment, or I will hurt you," I threatened in deathly calm.

His glare wavered before dropping my wrist and turning away. The boys looked tense as I turned back to face them and the control panel.

"Finally!" Robin called out of nowhere as his restraints fell off. "Thank god Batman isn't here, or else he would have my head for taking so long."

"And then he would stitch it back on and force you to do three hours of lock-picking drills," I added playfully.

"Or maybe even four!" he continued in horror and we both shivered.

"Seriously! That's what you're worried about? The whole League is going to have our heads after this!" Kid Flash yelled.

I went to the control panel and hit a few buttons, effectively opening the pods. "Superboy, can you please free Aqualad?" I asked as Robin freed KF.

"Don't order me what to do," he snapped.

"I wasn't ordering, I was asking politely," I stated simply, sifting through files on CADMUS databases.

He went and pulled Aqualad's restraints off. Once we were all free, we turned and raced out of the room.

"You won't get away! I'll have you all back in pods before morning!" Desmond yelled.

"He is so not whelmed," Robin sighed as we threw a few exploding Bird-a-rangs at the containers that had this red cloud for cloning. They quickly exploded.

"What is it with you and this whelm?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"Just ignore it," I grumbled, shaking my head slightly as I ran off to catch up with Aqualad and Superboy.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** I'm on a roll today!**

** Please review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	6. Chapter 6

"We are still forty-two floors down, if we can just make it to the elevators," Aqualad informed as we all raced down the halls.

The strange mutated elephants walked out and blocked our path to the elevators. "Or not," I muttered, turning around. Behind us, the pods on the walls were glowing red, more Genomorphs crawling out of them. "Not that way either," I sighed.

Turning once more, we raced towards the elephants. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all chose to go over the elephant, but I chose to go under. I got a running start before power sliding under its belly, flicking an exploding bird-a-rang onto its stomach before flipping back onto my feet beside Robin.

The bird-a-rang quickly blew, pushing the creature onto its side as Superboy threw them around like ragdolls. "Superboy!" I called. "Let's go!"

"The plan is to escape, not bury ourselves," Aqualad told him.

"You want to escape!" Superboy shouted in a fit, throwing one elephant into a few others.

We all raced to the elevator and Superboy pulled the doors open. I took Robin's hand and we grappled upwards. Kid Flash rushed up while Superboy grabbed Aqualad and began to fly up. The problem was, Superboy couldn't fly. Thinking quickly, I nabbed one of my Wingers (a throwing knife with wing-like designs) and chucked it at the wall close underneath them. Aqualad managed to grab the knife before they fell too far.

"I can't fly," Superboy murmured. "Superman can fly. Why can't I?" he whispered dejectedly.

I felt bad for the guy. "Maybe your powers just need to mature a little," I suggested. Superboy gave me a disbelieving look. "I mean, Superman himself didn't fully know how to control or use his powers until he was an adult!" I shrugged.

"You guys, this is going to have to be our stop!" Robin called as the elevator came careening downwards.

Aqualad and Superboy jumped out, followed by Kid Flash, leaving Robin and I to leap out right before the elevator passed, rolling as we hit the floor. Immediately, Genomorphs came at us and we were running once more.

"Go left!" Superboy called suddenly.

And I'm not exactly sure why, but for some reason we all trusted him and we turned left.

"Right!" he called and we all turned right.

We came to a dead end. "This is great!" Kid Flash called sarcastically. "What are you trying to do? Get us re-podded!"

"Wait!" I told KF excitedly.

"This is perfect!" Robin confirmed.

The others gave us strange looks, obviously not getting it. Leaping up against the wall, I grabbed the grating on the vent and planted my feet beside me and stayed suspended in air. I ripped the grating off and flipped back, landing in a crouch. Tossing the grating to the side, I leaped back up and pulled myself into the vents, the others following close behind me.

We could hear the Genomorphs coming behind us. We slid down into another hallway. Pausing for a moment, Robin hacked into the motion sensors. "I hacked the motion sensors," he grinned cheekily.

"Great!" KF exclaimed.

"We still have a lot of floors until we're free, though," I informed him.

"Who cares? Now, I've got room to move!" He raced out the door and up floors and floors of stairs, forcing us to follow at a much slower pace.

"More behind," Robin called. Superboy punched the stairs and they fell away beneath the Genomorphs.

We finally made it to ground floor to see it bathed in a red light with the front door closing. KF was getting up and rubbing his head.

"We're blocked from the street," Aqualad stated the obvious.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash grumbled.

Superboy and Aqualad punched and tried pulling the doors open to no avail. Robin couldn't hack the systems quick enough and the elephant Genomorphs were closing in on us. Spotting a door to our left, I kicked it open and pulled Robin through. "This way!" I called.

I stopped on the other side, KF nearly running into me, as more Genomorphs blocked our way. We all pulled out some weapons, me pulling out some Wingers. All the Genomorphs around lit their horns up and I suddenly felt light-headed. My eyes began drooping. It felt like someone was weighing down their thoughts on top of mine. Is this what it feels like to be brain-washed?

Waking up groggily, I looked around and saw that none of the Genomorphs were attacking us. Strange. "Feels like fog, lifting," Guardian mumbled near us. He was right. It did kinda feel like fog lifting, in a strange sense of mind.

"Guardian," I said hesitantly, guarded.

He looked up at us. "Go," he ordered. "I'll take care of Desmond."

"I think not," a voice replied and the Genomorphs split to reveal Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will help me gain control," he claimed, gulping something down from a test-tube.

"That's never a good sign," I mumbled out loud.

Desmond collapsed to his knees and clutched at his head. His body morphed, growing into a 'body builder plus steroids' look, his shirt ripping clean off, but at least his pants were still on. Then, his flesh began to rip off, revealing purple-ish skin beneath. He stood up and looked at us with these angry, red, inhuman eyes. Blockbuster was not good. Definitely not.

The new creature roared. "Stay back!" Guardian yelled. He ran forward and was back-handed aside as if he were a rag-doll, slamming against the wall in a rush.

Then Superboy rushed forward. He was more successful and managed to get a few good punches in, but then Blockbuster punched him back and he too sprawled against the wall. Superboy leaped up and Blockbuster jumped into him, plowing a hole through the ceiling.

We rushed over and looked up. "Well, that's one way to get an escape route," Robin commented.

"A tad inconvenient. But I'm not complaining," I shrugged and shot my grappling hook up and through the hole.

When I got there, Superboy and Blockbuster were totally going at each other's throats. Robin, KF and Aqualad came up behind me as Superboy was thrown in our direction. I ducked out of the way and Superboy bowled over Aqualad instead. We raced to their side and helped them up. Turning to face Blockbuster, we all started forward.

KF got there first and slid under Buster's feet, bending down behind him. Aqualad and Superboy came together with simultaneous punches to Buster's face, KF catching his legs and table-topping him.

"Learned that in kindergarten," he remarked.

Robin and I followed through, leaping over KF and towards Buster. Robin threw a few bird-a-rangs while I somersaulted and tagged an explosive on him. The bird-a-rangs caused little damage, and the bomb just disorientated him for a second. Superboy came back and punched him full-force again. Buster retaliated and hit him into one of the columns. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon joined in too, but they weren't fairing too terribly well.

Some cement came crumbling down where Robin and I were stationed. I glanced at the roof and an idea struck me. Instantly knowing Robin figured it out as well, I looked at him and we both exclaimed "The roof!" in unison.

I whistled loudly to Kid Flash. "KF, get over here!" Robin called and he came running. We explained the plan and he raced off to distract Buster. Robin ran off to explain to Superboy and Aqualad, while I went off to provide back-up for KF.

"I got your nose!" Kid Flash yelled, holding up a scrap of Buster's skin he managed to swipe.

"Ew," I muttered as Buster took the bait.

Kid Flash tripped and was about to get trampled by Buster when I reached out and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks," he said, swinging me onto his back as we raced off. I threw a few bird-a-rangs to distract Buster as Robin set up explosives on the pillars.

I leaped over Kid Flash and raced to Robin, helping him draw out our 'safe place' with some chalk he somehow had with him. "Come on!" I shouted to the guys, who were still battling Buster.

"Move!" Robin yelled as his explosive bird-a-rangs lit up and they raced over.

The bombs went off and the entire building shook to its core, collapsing down around me. When the boys got to the 'safe place', they all tackled me and I had to suffer the weight of four boys dog-piled on top of me, plus the added weight of the crumbling concrete on them. Not very pleasant for an underweight twelve-year-old girl.

By the time Superboy managed to lift the concrete slab off of us, I was gasping for breath. The others stood up and Robin helped me to my feet. "You guys…are…heavy," I got out between gasps, leaning against my knees.

"We…made it," Aqualad gasped.

"Was there…ever any…doubt?" Robin smirked, him and KF sharing a high-five before cringing.

I looked up and saw a full moon. Remembering our promise, I tugged on Superboy's sleeve. "Superboy," I mumbled and pointed to the moon as he turned around.

"There's the moon!" Kid Flash stated happily.

A small speck appeared on the moon, quickly getting bigger. It took me only seconds to realize who it was. And then I swallowed harshly in dread. We. Were. Dead.

"And Superman. Boy do we keep our promises or what?" KF asked.

All around us League members began alighting down. There were heroes such as Hawkgirl and Hawkman, the Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, and, of course, Batman, who had an extra-angry look (though only Robin and I could really tell). They all filed around the hole.

Batman stepped forward until he was beside Superman in the middle of the giant hole we had opened. They both stared us down. Superman wasn't too intimidating, his eyes still had warmth in them, they almost always did. But Bats was another story entirely. His eyes were blank and emotionless (like usual), but I actually didn't mind too much. I have been with Bats for a while, ever since I was around three-years-old. His glare never made me flinch.

Superboy stepped forward towards Superman and Batman. I noticed Superman's eyes narrow slightly. Superboy brushed his torn 'S' symbol back and Supe's eyes widened in disbelief. The hope that swelled in Superboy was practically tangible, but it was all ruined when Superman glared at him, Superboy glaring back.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked coldly.

It made me kinda angry with Bats. As much as I respected him, he was one of the top five worst people persons I've ever met (he was up there with the Riddler and Joker in that department). I stepped forward beside Superboy. Being practically raised by the League themselves, I was completely at ease talking with this many League members.

"This is Superboy. He helped save our lives, and most likely the lives of many civilians today," I spoke firmly. I wasn't going to give in.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy announced angrily.

All around us the League members' eyes widened with shock. Batman narrowed his. "Start talking," he demanded.

We launched into a full-fledged re-cap of what we had done. None of us disobeyed Batman and got away with it. Well, occasionally Robin and I did, but that's a whole other story…

After our story, the League split up, the majority leaving and escorting Buster to his new cell in prison, leaving only the main Council behind. We were clustered together, the boys and I that is. I saw Superboy glancing at Superman where he was talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. He seemed so hopeful, like all Superboy wanted was to be embraced by Superman, but was too afraid to mention it. I knew how that felt.

Martian Manhunter also noticed, and nudged Superman, alerting him of Superboy. As soon as Superman looked over, Superboy looked away, sneaking a longing glance in his direction. Superman walked over and stopped in front of Superboy.

Superman sighed. "We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The League will, that is. For now, I better make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away," he informed somewhat hesitantly before flying off.

I face-palmed. Looks like Batman isn't the only League member on my 'not-so-good with people' list.

"CADMUS will be investigated." Speak of the devil. Batman walked over, followed by Flash and Aquaman. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

He was cut off by Flash. "You should have called."

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again," Batman ridiculed us.

We all shared a look. "I'm sorry, but we will," Aqualad spoke up bravely, the rest of us nodding and backing him up.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king. But no," Aqualad continued. Aquaman's eye brow quirked up. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment in the Hall, the four of you-" Flash started.

"The five of us," Kid Flash corrected. "And it's not just that."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said quietly, stepping ahead of all of us.

"Or why even teach us?" I continued, stepping up beside Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy demanded. "It's simple," it was his turn to step forwards now. "Get on board, or get out of the way."

We all turned to stare our mentors down.

Batman narrowed his eyes. To an outsider, it may look like a gesture of anger, but I knew it was him thinking things out. "Three days," he ordered us. "Now go home and fix yourselves up."

Kid Flash offered for Superboy to stay at his house until everything was situated and they left for the zeta-beam. Aqualad walked calmly to his own. Robin offered to walk with me, but I told him I would catch up later. He looked back at the League and nodded, leaping off.

I turned back to face the League Council once all my friends had left.

"You of all people should have known better," Batman growled at me. "Why didn't you contact us?" he demanded.

I thought carefully, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied with cheesy answers. "We wanted to do something. If we contacted you guys, you would have come immediately and taken care of things yourselves, leaving all the odd-jobs to us," I replied firmly. "We actually did try to contact you guys when we were down on level fifty-two, when we found Superboy, but either the signals were jammed or we were too far down."

The others seemed surprised at my answer. "You wanted to do something?" Flash confirmed in disbelief. "You guys do plenty of things!"

"We wanted to actually help out, not just play around on the side-lines. You said you were suspicious about CADMUS, so we decided to catch them in the act, make sure things didn't escalate until they turned into a worse mess than they are now. We were doing our duty to society. The duty that you instructed us to do. Find bad-guys, take out bad-guys, save civilians," I continued.

Batman narrowed his eyes further. "We will discuss this later. Get home," he ordered, sounding almost like a father scolding a bratty kid in a store.

"Sorry about all the paper-work this will cause," I smirked and uneasily scratched the back of my neck. Batman gave me an annoyed glare and I nodded respectfully before turning towards the local zeta-beam to Gotham. Taking my merry time, I picked my way back up the hole and down the desolate streets. I zeta-ed back to the phone booth in Gotham, slipping out silently.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, slipping out of the shadows beside the booth.

I shrugged. "Batman just wasn't whelmed," I smirked and Robin laughed. "What do you think he's gonna do?" I asked seriously as we started home.

"I don't know. As long as he does something," Robin murmured.

I nodded in agreement. We sent our grappling hooks up and continued to the top of the building, proceeding to leap over the roofs.

The rest of the journey we were silent, simultaneously scanning for any signs of trouble as we made our way back to the Batcave. Luckily, there were no villains, gangs, mobs, or street-fighters out that night and we made it to the cave unhindered. Getting back to the cave, we changed out of our costumes and into some civvies.

I slipped into some black cotton shorts and a black tank top. Letting my natural honey blonde hair flow free, I allowed it to lightly brush against the bottom of my ears. Dick and I only had minor scratches, so we easily cleaned them up, applied some ointment and wrapped them. Noticing some finger-shaped bruises on my neck, Dick handed me some of our concealment, giving me a knowing look. Okay, yes, it is make-up, but occasionally we would put it on to hide especially nasty cuts or bruises. Mine weren't that bad (yet…), but we didn't want Alfred or Bruce finding them, because then they might never accept Superboy. And I trusted him now.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs leading towards us. Alfred stepped down and walked towards us. "Good morning, Mistress Kairi, Master Richard," he said calmly, coming over to check our bandaging.

"Morning," I groaned. "Already?"

"It's three-thirty a.m.," Alfie replied kindly.

"How is that considered morning?" Dick scoffed. "No one awake at this hour!"

"No one but the Bat Family, that is," I corrected cheekily.

Dick, Alfred and I laughed.

"Time for bed, you two," Alfred ordered kindly. Dick and I groaned in unison, but we were tired, so we complied.

"Night, Alfie," I call down the steps as I passed the clock and entered Wayne Manor. We continued up the grand staircase and down our hallway. "Night, Dick," I whispered, opening my oak door and entering my room.

"Night, Kairi," Dick whispered back.

I walked into my wide room, the moonlight from my wall-covering windows pouring through. Collapsing face-down onto my clean sheets, I was instantly asleep.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Ha! Finally done with the first two episodes! Yay!**

** Hope you liked it and please review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	7. Chapter 7

** Ello! Right, before I forget again! The League Council that I mentioned last time, I view it as being all the original league members along with a few other important ones (they are the major heroes that handle most of the work). The heroes I think would be in it are, definitely, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern (the John Stewart), and Hawkgirl. I also might have Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Black Canary as well. (Note, I have read the Young Justice's wiki version of the League, and I didn't like it, so I'm going with the Justice League animated series version, but I'm going to change it some…)**

** If you guys think of any heroes that are in the League and should be on the League's Council, please contact me! Or support Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hal and Canary on their battle to get in! (I'm such a nerd…)**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

It had been three days already. I had tried going down to the Batcave, but every time, Bruce would order me to take a few days off and rest up. He was brooding the matter in the only way Batman ever could: in the dark, alone. All I was doing was trying to offer some suggestions, but _**no**_. Bruce can handle himself, though. I trust his judgment more than anything. Through the three days, Dick had been getting really impatient and grumpy. He was never any fun that way.

Bruce had been thinking of the solution all the days, and when the third finally came, he ordered us to follow him. It was pretty early, considering we had had a full-patrol last night. It was eight a.m., and as tired as Dick and I were from last night, we woke quickly and were wide-awake instantly.

Alfred made us some pancakes and fruit salad before Dick and I changed into some civvies. I pulled on some light blue mesh gym shorts, a navy blue camisole, thin black hoodie (just to store my belt somewhere) and black converse. It was blistering hot out, and I had no idea how Dick managed to wear jeans, a hoodie AND a jacket over that as well! I can stand my Sparrow suit because it is made of oxidized titanium alloy genetically engineered with interlaced fiber-optic thread **(AN: I totally just made that up and have no idea what it means…)** and was ten times stronger than Kevlar. It was also more breathable than any jeans I've ever had.

We made our way through the clock and down the stairs to the Batcave where Bruce was waiting for us, already decked out in his Batman suit.

"Did you finally decide on a solution?" Dick and I demanded together. We have been spending _**way**_ too much time together.

"Into the Batmobile," was all he ordered us to do.

"Shotgun!" Dick and I yelled at each other in unison.

Bruce shot us a short glare before we raced each other to the Batmobile. Dick chose to run around, while I leaped up and slid over the roof, my skin causing a slight squeak and I winced slightly (more at the noise than any pain, though). I figured Bruce would get mad at me for pulling that move. I've done it before, and every time it wasn't for an emergency he yelled at me. Oh well. It was worth it, I hated riding in the back.

I beat Dick to the door and it slid open. Sticking my tongue out at him, I smirked and jumped in.

"Cheater," Dick grumbled good-naturedly as he hopped into the back.

Bruce climbed into the driver's seat and glowered slightly at me. I smiled innocently, showing all my teeth, and shrugged.

The ride in the Batmobile was short and quiet, as it always was with the Bat Family (thank god we aren't a family with fighting in the car and yells of 'Are we there yet?'s, well, we used to have days like that…). Arriving in a familiar area, I immediately knew we were heading to Mount Justice, the old h.q. for the League's covert missions.

Pulling the Batmobile in through the zeta-beam recognizer, I took out my aviator sunglasses and pushed them on (to protect the identity, you know) and Dick, well Robin now, put his on too.

The doors slid open and I leaped out, doing some mid-air flips before landing gracefully in a crouch beside Wally, who was already there.

He jumped slightly in surprise when I landed beside him, but then smiled broadly as Robin walked over. "Look at this place! It's amazing!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I looked around, but to me it wasn't all that cool. I had been here and in much more higher-status areas than this before. Shrugging, I smiled as Kaldur joined us.

"Greetings," Kaldur said in his calm voice. "Do you know what we are here for?"

"I have a feeling it has to do with our rebellion a few days ago," I remarked, standing up.

The others nodded in agreement. Looking around, I noticed Hal Jordan cleaning up some things and putting them in the right places. Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Flash, Aquaman and Batman were all talking. Superboy was leaning against some of the rock wall all by himself.

Feeling kinda bad for the guy (I mean his own "father" can't even look him in the eyes!), I sneaked over and stopped beside him. He was wearing a short-sleeve black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol, jeans and boots.

"How was KF's?" I asked him. He jumped slightly at my appearance. I got that a lot (when I was younger, I used to sneak up on Superman. He would jump literally twenty feet in the air! Hilarious!).

He glared at me slightly before turning his head away stubbornly. I knew how to deal with stubborn people (I was one of them myself).

"You listening in?" I questioned knowingly, nodding slightly towards the League members.

He seemed surprised that I knew what he was doing. "Yes," he replied curtly.

"Then please tell me. What are they talking about?" I murmured so only he could hear.

Looking over at me, I could see in his eyes as he debated whether to tell me or not. He opened his mouth to respond, when Bats looked over at us and signaled us all over. "Let's go," I called to Superboy over my shoulder.

He grumbled as all five of us lined up in front of the heroes. It reminded me of cadets in a bootcamp. That can't be a good sign.

I stood between Robin and Superboy, my stance resembling the 'at ease' position in the military, my feet about shoulder-width apart and my hands clasped behind my back.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League's operations," Batman started. "We are calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it on League terms," he continued. "Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin demanded.

"No more side-kick stuff?" I added.

"Yes, real missions. But covert," Bats replied.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash told us and we all turned to him.

"But CADMUS proves that the enemies are getting smarter," Aquaman concluded. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Awesome," I called at the same time Robin said "Cool." We high-fived before I realized something. "Wait. Six?" I asked perplexed.

Batman looked up slightly to the entrance behind us. I spun on my heel and saw Martian Manhunter and a smaller, teenage-looking Martian girl beside him. So that's who he was glad he didn't bring. She had red hair and freckles, and she was gripping her arm in a nervous manner. I could already tell she didn't have much background with crime-fighting, or probably with her own powers for that matter. But she seemed willing to please and polite, and I definitely did not want to be the only girl with four hormone-crazed teenage boys. I shiver with the thought of that…

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman informed us.

"Hi," Miss Martian waved at us nervously.

Smiling widely, I walked up to her. "Hey! Thank goodness I'm not the only girl! Guys are annoying," I told her in a friendly manner. "I'm Sparrow, by the way. That's Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. Welcome to the team."

"Liking this gig more every minute," KF whispered to Robin and I rolled my eyes. "Welcome aboard!" he called to Miss Martian, stepping forward to join us. "It's okay if you forget all their names, though," he joked.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian replied softly, yet resolutely.

Robin and Aqualad also stepped forward and we all crowded around Miss Martian. Superboy hung back, obviously not all that comfortable with our social habits. "Superboy!" I called over to him.

"Come meet Miss M!" Robin invited and I waved him over.

He joined us and Miss Martian morphed her shirt into a black one. "I like your t-shirt," she told Superboy. He smiled slightly, Robin elbowing him and Kid Flash slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Today is the day," Aqualad confirmed resolutely.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Review please!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey! I don't really have much to say today, but, well, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

After we met Miss Martian, the adults left us to our own devices and we got to know each other a little more. Since Miss Martian and Superboy were going to be living at Mount Justice, we went around and selected rooms for them to decorate, selecting our own rooms for if we ever wanted to spend the night. Robin and my rooms were side by side and in the back of the mountain.

We went around and explored for a little while (not like I didn't already know the place, but I acted like I didn't), finding the places like the kitchen, living/family "room" area with couches and t.v., training room (not as impressive as I remembered) and the dining "room".

Afterwards we gathered in the family "room", reclining on the couches and chairs, we got to know each other a little more. Apparently, Miss Martian had won her spot on the team from a competition on Mars (I didn't believe that one bit). Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian all shared their real names with the team (Robin and I had orders from Batman to keep our identities). For hours we just sat and talked and I became extremely bored (take note, I am a hyper twelve-year-old, not a teenager, I don't do talks), hanging upside down from the couches' back to waste time.

It was nearing dinner time by now and I was starving. "Anybody up for some pizza?" I asked excitedly, righting myself from my hanging position when there was a gap in the continuous talking.

"You know I am!" KF yelled, leaping to his feet in super speed.

"Pizza?" Miss Martian asked in confusion.

"Yep, pizza. One of the greatest inventions on planet Earth," KF explained.

"I've never had pizza," Superboy mumbled to himself, but we all heard.

"What! You were with Wally for three days and you never tried pizza!" I called in amused shock. Turning to Wally, who was standing beside me, I gave him a slight smack on the back of his head and he flinched slightly.

"Let's go, everyone!" I called over my shoulder as I raced out of Mount Justice.

"Recognize Sparrow: 00," the computer mono-toned as I left. "Recognize Robin: B01. Recognize Aqualad: B02. Recognize Kid Flash: B03. Recognize Superboy: B04. Recognize Miss Martian: B05," it continued as the others popped out behind me.

"So where is this pizza located?" M'gann asked hesitantly.

"Just over in town," I shrugged.

"I'll race you there!" Wally challenged.

"You are going to win! You have super-speed!" I argued playfully.

"I'll run normally, then," Wally suggested.

I pondered for a second, narrowing my eyes in thought. "Okay," I began hesitantly. "But if you cheat, I break your legs," I threatened, only half-jokingly.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Robin yelled, getting a head start.

"Cheater!" I yelled, racing after him with Wally, and eventually the rest of the team, running behind me.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

We had all arrived at the pizza place out of breath and laughing. Ordering five large pizzas (Wally ate two by himself) we sat at a table by the window and goofed off, like we were normal kids, which of course we weren't.

Being at the pizzeria for a few hours, we had finished a while ago and were now roaming around the city, going to the arcades, movie theaters and other fun places. I was currently beating Wally by a few hundred points in skee-ball when a simultaneous beeping sounded in Robin and my sleeves, where our utility belts were hidden.

Instantly, I stopped my game and pulled out my bat-shaped communicator, that also served as my belt buckle when in my costume. There was a blinking red dot that rippled through it. I immediately knew what that meant.

With no explanation, Robin and I darted off towards Mount Justice. We arrived with no breath and took little time in activating the zeta-beam to Gotham. Racing quickly down Gotham streets, we burst into Wayne Manor and catapulted ourselves through the clock opening and down the steps. In break-neck speed (just under a minute), Robin and I changed into our costumes and took to our cycles, skidding through Gotham to Batman's location.

"Hey, Bats," I spoke into my earpiece.

"You're late," he grumbled.

"You interrupted team bonding time," Robin defended.

"At the arcade," I finished.

"I didn't interrupt. Poison Ivy did," Batman growled lowly.

Robin and I were silent for a few moments, sharing a look. "We'll be there soon," I replied somberly.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Thanks for reading you guys!**

** Please, please, please review!**

** Love ya!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	9. Chapter 9

** AvenJackel here! Man, am I busy this week! So I'm the manager for girl's basketball at school, I have several HUGE projects due next week, I'm going through soccer conditionally, the high school counselors are coming to my school TOMORROW to talk about classes, my cats are being total butheads, and I just started violin lessons!**

** It's INSANE! I've never had a life before! My life has been FANFICTION! And now I'm too busy!**

** Anyway. I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE****  
>LET IT PREVAIL!<strong>

Ivy was relatively easy to take care of, and we managed to get her back in Arkham Asylum quickly. I was never comfortable with Batman and Robin handling her because last time _**that**_ happened Ivy managed to seduce them and practically kill them. Females weren't affected nearly as much as males were (Bats told me it had something to do with pheromones…after that I just zoned off). Anyway, it wasn't going to happen on my watch.

Robin and I raced back to the cave, leaving Batman to drop Ivy off at the Asylum. Grumbling as Robin veered ahead of me and beat me to the cave. I rolled my eyes as I parked my cycle and Robin began gloating.

"Vanity doesn't look good on you," I joked, shoving him playfully as I went to get into my training gear.

We trained in different clothes frequently, learning to control our bodies' movement in more restrictive cloth rather than specially designed costumes for supreme flexibility and agility. That and the fact that sometimes, it just felt really good to run around in shorts rather than skin-tight spandex-like material.

Changing into my light blue shorts and dark blue cami, I wrapped my hands and feet in sports bandages, to prevent swelling, and walked out to 'The Pit,' the name I had bestowed upon the Batcave's training area when I was younger.

It was a large space with a patch of scooped out rock that we used for hand-to-hand, tall rock wall to work on free-form rock climbing and fighting, bundles of technology and various traps for our mental strength, and, of course, the 'oh-so-popular' obstacle course, which was always the hardest and most brutal thing in the world.

Dick arrived shortly after me, dressed in a similar fashion as me; black shorts and forest green t-shirt. Sharing a single glance, we both stepped into the scoop of rock and got into our stances. We circled each other a few times, our eyes narrowed in thought, our muscles tensed and ready.

I sprang first, doing a front flip over Dick's head and landing softly behind him. He spun around quickly and, using that to my advantage, I messed up his center of balance with a quick jab to the knee and shoved against his shoulder, placing my foot beside his leg to trip him.

Managing to stay on his feet, Dick retaliated with a feint to the right and a punch to the left, following through with a leg sweep. Dodging, I back hand-springed away. Dick and I were pretty even in fighting skills, especially once he got a good amount of training from Bruce, but I normally managed to beat him. I _**did**_ have quite a few years over him in my combat training.

Though Dick fought with agility and speed, he still fought with strength, whereas I, being strong for my age but still relatively weak, fought better with the element of surprise. This was always my downfall, being weak that is. To aide with my fighting skills, Bruce had taught me since I was little to observe my opponents and find their evident weaknesses, also teaching me to use pressure points to my advantage. I was normally, and strived to be, a smart fighter, planning and always thinking several steps ahead. This is what allowed me to win.

Diving to Dick's side, I picked myself up and got a quick jab into his side, aiming perfectly at a tender pressure point. Dick winced slightly and I took my chance. I swept my leg at the back of his knees and they buckled, Dick falling to them. Grabbing his arms, I pulled them behind his back with enough force to dislocate his shoulders (but only if I would've pressed them up slightly farther).

Thinking quickly, Dick retaliated by twisting his arms quickly, effectively loosening my grip. Looking over his shoulder and smirking at me, he tensed his muscles and flipped me over his head. I twisted in mid-air and landed in a crouch.

By now, we were both breathing pretty hard. We shared a smirk and let out care-free laughs. I collapsed on my bottom with Dick beside me. Leaning back, I put my hands behind my head and laid down, my knees bending in front of me.

"You were slow today," I criticized him, glancing over.

"You were too rash," he countered, smirking at me.

"Neither of you were serious," Bruce added, striding briskly past the training area still in his Batman get-up.

"Were to!" I yelled at him, supporting my weight on my hands and sitting up.

Dick stood up and followed Bruce. I did that one Chinese/Japanese trick where you jump up with no hands and jogged up to the boys. Bruce was seated at his chair centered in front of the Batcomputer, Dick standing beside him.

Leaping up, I perched myself in a crouch on the top of Bruce's chair, balancing carefully on the palms of my bare feet (there was a reason my superhero name was that of a bird). I rested my head on my hands and my elbows on Bruce, a habit I developed when I was four.

He turned his head towards me slightly in irritation. I smirked, getting the hint, and jumping off to his side. I did a cartwheel as I hit the ground before standing back up and striding over to Bruce. Resting my elbow on his shoulder, I leaned against him and stared at the Batcomputer, which was showing a map of Gotham.

I shot him a questioning glance before it all clicked in my head. "Mapping out scenes of crime?" I guessed knowingly.

He nodded curtly. "There have been-" he started.

"Five major villain attacks this week," Dick continued for him.

"Yes," he replied, slightly annoyed. "I believe-"

"That they are all linked and that the villains are planning a major break-out of Arkham," I cut him off, smirking over at Dick.

Bruce glared up at the two of us. Dick and I shared a smirk before I shrugged. "Not our fault we spend too much time with you," I grinned, leaning against him.

"Go back to your training," he ordered. "Just because you're now part of Young Justice does _**not**_ mean you can start slacking."

Dick groaned and I stretched my arms nonchalantly. "What do we have to do today?" Dick muttered.

"How about the course?" I suggested, already heading off towards it.

Dick perked up. "I'm going to win this time!" he challenged.

"You're so on!" I called over my shoulder, running to the obstacle course.

I faintly heard Bruce sigh in exasperation.

**#YOUNG JUSTICE#**

** Okay, so this one's a tad more laid-back, showing the life of the Bat Family!**

** Thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews! I LOVE them!**

** minnesota413: I know how you feel! I'm normally the same, but I decided that it would be the best way to establish Sparrow as a well-known 'side-kick' and bring out the close bond shared between her and the guys already! I'm glad you like it!**

** Lin36bffbecca: Bats can be such a bummer sometimes! But this **_**is**_** Batman we're talking about! Haha**

** Again, thanks for all the reviews! Keep at it you guys!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey everyone! AvenJackel here (duh)!**

** Okay, fun news! I'm choosing my freshmen classes this week! So freaked!**

** Anyway.**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter! It gives some background hints for Sparrow, but is mostly just a filler!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

After training for several hours (several hours that included Bruce's criticism, yelling from me, Dick _**and **_Bruce, threats from me _**to**_ Dick and Bruce, and many bruises that were going to hurt in the morning), Bruce finally forced us to call it a day, much to my displeasure.

"Awww," I whined. "Can't I do some more training?"

"You can, but I'm not. Night Kairi, night Bruce," Dick yawned.

"Night," I called back to him as he walked up the steps. Bruce merely nodded.

"You should get some rest too," Bruce told me.

Oh no he doesn't. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind him. "What is it?" I asked, placing my elbow on his shoulder and leaning against him.

"What is what?" he mentally side-stepped.

"Oh, come on Bruce! Something's eating at you! What is it?" I demanded, straightening up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's nothing," he grumbled lightly.

"Is to," I responded childishly, pouting slightly.

Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. There was an awful lot of paperwork scattered around the Batcomputer. What a sec, scattered? Bruce isn't messy, things have to have an order. It's worse than I thought.

But then I caught the heading on one of the papers and everything clicked. I scowled in his direction. "I wasn't invited," I muttered angrily, narrowing my eyes at the full grown man still dressed as a bat.

He looked up at me. "You were on patrol," he informed.

"So!" I yelled. "I'm on the team too! Shouldn't _**I **_have a say in things as well! Or is that why I'm also on the Young Justice team! Just to get out of the League's hair!" I shouted angrily, throwing my arms out.

"That isn't the reason, Kairi," Bruce sighed.

"Then what _**is**_ the reason! Why is it that I haven't been on a mission in three weeks! Why is it that I haven't been to the WatchTower in four!" I shouted, my emotions getting the better of me. "What, am I falling out of favor! Don't worry, I get it! Practically raise me in that tin can above the world! Treat me as a real superhero, allow me access all the others don't get and then give me an excuse and drop me off at daycare!" I spat.

Bruce stood up and placed his hands firmly over my shoulders. "Kairi," he said firmly. "Calm. Down. Deep breath."

I shut my mouth before opening it to suck in a mouthful of air, hold it in, and release it in a gush.

"That isn't why you haven't gone lately," he reassured me.

I took another deep breath before looking up into his cowl-shadowed eyes. "Then why?" I muttered softly, trying hard not to explode.

He looked down at me for a few seconds, calculating, before turning away back to his work. "Things have been…hectic, to say the least," he replied curtly.

"How so?" I wondered, calming down enough to have a full conversation. Bruce sat back down by the Batcomputer and I perched myself lightly on the console, swinging my legs slightly.

"A lot more lawsuits," he started.

"You know I can help with paperwork. You even made me help you years ago, when I was _**six**_," I ridiculed with my arms crossed.

He glowered over at me before continuing. "There are more dangerous enemies."

I snorted. "Please. I've helped you face the _**Joker**_ when I was _**five**_, _**Kobra**_ when I was _**seven**_, and I went with Clark against _**Lex Luthor**_ when I was _**eight**_. They may have gotten more dangerous, but so have I," I interrupted.

He glowered again. "The government has gotten more antsy with our whereabouts."

"You know the government just eats me up," I smirked cheekily. "And I have connections," I added when I saw him about to protest.

"There are new recruits," he tried.

"All the more reason to introduce myself."

"You have your Gotham duties and now Young Justice. You are too busy."

"When has that ever stopped me? And the League comes before my 'playdates.' Face it, old man. You're making excuses," I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

He looked back at me. "We are working on a top-secret weapon," he replied seriously, and this time I could tell he was telling the truth.

My eyebrows nearly rose to my hairline. "Cool! What is it? Why can't I help out?" I started.

Bruce went back to his work. "It's a ray that reacts to deoxyribonucleic decompositories-"

"The samples we found at several major crime scenes," I nodded.

Bruce nodded back. "It's not the safest."

I rolled my eyes. "Please," I exaggerated.

He looked back over at me. "Even I hardly work on it. I'm left to the equations. J'onn, Clark, and Diana do most of the physical work."

I nodded slowly, working out why in my head. "Because the deoxyribonucleic decompositories, when biologically reconstructed, revert their data to the anti-matter they originally were, killing any vulnerable DNA. And humans, not having the _**best**_ biological systems, are _**extremely**_ vulnerable," I reasoned.

Bruce nodded to confirm I was right.

"But," I drew out. "That does _**not**_ mean I can't help with the formulas and what not," I crossed my arms again.

"You don't have to help us with everything," his reply was short.

"Right," I drawled the word on sarcastically. "But I _**want**_ to help you guys all the time," I continued sincerely.

"You can help us by helping Young Justice," he turned and stared me down. I opened my mouth to argue, but he beat me to it. "The team is extremely important. Even though you've worked with the League before, you can still go around undetected and help out with Young Justice."

Well, when he put it _**that**_ way. I gave in. "Fine," I groaned. "But I still want to visit whenever possible!" I demanded.

He turned to respond when he was interrupted by a loud beeping noise accompanied by a red flashing light. Instantly we both tensed and turned to face the Batcomputer's security screen, only to relax again as we recognized the familiar costumes of the League.

Grumbling to myself, I hopped off the counsel and went over to the control panel. It was a small box connected to the cave wall. I opened it up to flick some switches and press a few buttons in order, effectively shutting the alert system up.

"Really. Does Barry have to trip the alarm _**every**_ time he comes to visit!" I grumbled.

Bruce made a noise of agreement and we walked over to the cave entrance. The heavy metal doors slid open and the League Council stepped in. Flash was the first to arrive, zipping around like he owned the place. His movements disrupted the papers Bruce had been working on, sending them all over the cave. One day, Bruce was going to kill him. And I would help.

The others alighted on the cave's ground and Barry stopped next to me. He rested his elbow on my head. "Hey there, short-stack," he joked.

Sighing, I picked his elbow off, moved it robot-like away from my head and dropped it. He merely laughed before rushing off again and ending up beside the others.

"What is it?" Bruce demanded, easily shifting into his 'Batman growl.'

"Top secret information. Best not said over even our communicators," Clark replied shortly.

A sly smirk found its way onto my face. "So what's this 'top secret information'?" I air-quoted, leaning towards Clark.

"Not for you," Barry laughed at me.

Frowning, I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "And why's that?" I demanded.

He ignored me.

I sighed impatiently. "Why couldn't you just contact Bruce and ask him to go to the WatchTower?" I persisted, quirking my eyebrow.

"Who says we're going to the WatchTower?" Barry inquired.

My eyes widened for a second before they narrowed in thought. My smirk broadened and I cocked my head slightly. "You guys have all important stuff at the WatchTower," I thought out loud, drawing the sentence out for the anticipation. "If it's not there, it must be too big," I cocked my head the other way. I caught a look from the League members. I knew that look, it was the look they gave me whenever I was wrong in my thinking process. "No. Too unstable," I tried again. The same look. "Too dangerous," my eyes narrowed. Then it dawned on me. "Wait, no!" I exclaimed. "It's all three!" and I immediately knew I was right. "It's the deoxyribonucleic decompositories, isn't it!" I cried, turning to Bruce.

"Can I go too?" I yelled excitedly, jumping on the balls of my feet.

"No," Bruce replied shortly, going around the cave to gather what he needed.

My face fell. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous for you, Kairi," Clark told me gently, placing his hand on my shoulder as I followed Bruce's movement with my eyes.

I turned to face the League. "You guys have become so protective lately! Yeah, it's dangerous! Being a superhero is dangerous! That's how our lives are! I've faced the world's most wanted before! What makes this more dangerous!" I cried in exasperation, throwing my arms up.

"It's not too dangerous for you," Bruce assured me.

I smirked happily and stuck my tongue out at them. "Wait a sec. Why can't I go, then?" I looked at them all.

"Because I said so," Bruce replied shortly, coming back to join us.

Turning to face him, I quirked my eyebrow, put my hands on my hips, and cocked them. It wasn't really my style, but oh well. Be open to new things. "That's a child's excuse if I ever heard one, Bruce," I accused lightly. "I'm not going to be satisfied with that."

"Because I _**ordered**_ you to stay here," he emphasized.

He turned with the other members and they opened the heavy metal doors, about to leave.

"Clean this up," Bruce ordered me, pointing around to the papers Barry had scattered.

"What! I'm not your lackey, or your secretary for that matter! I think you're getting your personas mixed up old man!" I told him.

"You're right," Bruce confirmed, turning back to face me. "You're my partner. And a _**good**_ partner does what their partner asks them to do."

Opening my mouth to retort, I closed it again to think about that for a few seconds. He _**was **_right. "You're right," I agreed, nodded my consent. "But," I drew out. "_**You**_ are also _**my**_ partner. Which means if you want to be a good partner, then you have to do what _**I**_ tell _**you**_ to do. According to your logic, that is," I smirked in triumph.

Bruce scowled at me. "You should get to bed."

"I'm not tired. Quite making excuses for me to stay here."

"If you have too much energy, go on patrol. Monitor the screens. Watch for any activity from Arkham."

I opened my mouth to argue, before sobering down. "Well, crud. I have no reasons to not follow that one," I mumbled to myself, looking down as I tried to come up with something. Stroking my imaginary beard, I finally sighed and gave up. "Fine," I agreed. "I'll watch Gotham."

The League members nodded and turned towards the closest zeta-beam. Bruce shifted back to look me in the eyes. "You still have to clean this up-"

"What!" I interjected.

"Or else you will clean the entire cave-"

"What!" I yelled again.

"With your toothbrush," he finished threateningly.

My face fell. "I think I'll stay behind and clean up you guys," I muttered, walking off to clean as the League zeta-ed away.

As soon as they were all gone, I smirked broadly and crept up to the one forbidden area of the Batcave: Bruce's chair. It was the softest chair in the world (though he would never admit that!) and was spinny and rolled around.

Bruce never let us sit in it.

Smirk widening, I stopped when I was right beside it, the supple leather scent reaching my nostrils. I checked left and right, in front and behind, before tentatively standing up.

I bet you're all thinking that I was being _**too**_ dramatic about it all, but this _**was **_Batman we were talking about. That man had more eyes than a fly.

Sick of wasting time, I leaped up and over, collapsing into the chair. I propped my feet up on the counsel and leaned back, my hands behind my head. I sighed in triumph. Man, this chair was pure _**bliss**_. I don't see how Bruce ever managed to stay awake in it!

My communicator went off. It was on vibrate mode, and it managed to shake my entire body, along with the chair. I unhooked it from my belt (which was snuggled up under my tank top at the moment) and pressed the answer button, swallowing in dread as I already knew who it was.

"Get out of my chair." His command was short, but not so sweet.

"Not fair, Bats!" I shouted at him before he cut the connection, standing up from the chair.

I flipped through some files on the Batcomputer, got bored, set up the crime monitor, got bored, picked up _**all**_ the papers _**and**_ organized them, oh, and did I mention getting bored? All the while I was thinking. Thinking about how the Justice League still thought I was stupid enough to fall for their tricks.

I couldn't believe they actually thought I didn't notice. How quiet they were. Even Barry was, which was never good. Sure, he ran around, scattered Bruce's papers, messed with me, but it was subdued. And rather obvious.

Unless, they _**wanted**_ me to notice. To make a big deal out of nothing. What if they wanted me to follow? What if this was just Bruce getting the League in on some advanced training that showed if I was responsible enough or not for the League?

I shook my head to myself and gave myself a small smack. "No, Clark and Shayera have confrontational methods. If they wanted me to go, they would have told me," I scolded myself for getting my hopes up.

But…I could never resist a good tracking expedition…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Thanks for reading!**

** Review please!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	11. Chapter 11

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Okay, it's official. Bats is going to kill me.

It's a pretty long story, and I should start at the beginning. But we have no time for that, so instead, I will start at a much more important spot. The middle:

I waited a few hours after the League left, letting them get enough space between the two of us, before getting ready to go. Scratching out a quick note to Dick, I quickly got into my Sparrow costume (including my black long-sleeve tunic complete with a red Sparrow symbol, black pants, black gloves like Robin's, mid-calf long black cape that draped over my shoulders with my black assassin's style hood, silver utility belt, extra thigh utility holder, and, of course, my amazingly awesome combat boots).

Putting my biker helmet on (made of specially altered Kevlar and titanium alloy), I took to my black, motorbike styled Sparrow cycle. I made sure to turn on the silencer and turn my tracker off before revving the engine and speeding down the Batcave's driveway.

I paused outside, quickly skidding to a halt. There were soft and barely visible footprints in the dirt. Footprints that I immediately recognized. They were from the League, but they disappeared a few feet away.

They flew to where they were going.

Well, that makes it a lot harder.

Narrowing my eyes in thought, I studied the footprints. Their toes were pointed west, so it would make sense that they flew west. I decided that was logical thinking and sped off towards the west, hoping to find what the League was hiding.

I drove west for a while (roughly forty-five minutes), until I decided to stop for a short bit. Making sure I was on the right track, I connected to the computer in my left glove and hacked into a nearby security camera. For some unknown reason, the camera was directed upwards and gave me a small glimpse of a blue and red clad figure: Superman.

At least I was on the right track. That's reassuring. They were still headed west, so I followed their lead and continued west as well. Revving my near-silent engine, I kicked a wheelie before speeding off, exceeding the speed limit by 50mph. Ironic that superheroes have a tendency to break not only buildings, but laws as well, huh?

The drive was long and boring, and I wished I could've asked Dick to come with me. But this was for me to figure out, not him. This was the one thing that was _**mine**_.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I was in the country by now, gentle rolling hills making the land look like goose-bumps. The sky was inky black, undisturbed by city lights. The stars looked so gentle and small, so insignificant. Yet the thought that they were really millions of lightyears away made me feel smaller than I'd ever care to admit.

Shrugging the feeling away, I concentrated on the road. There had been more security films back a few miles, and since the road I was on was the only one around for miles, I decided to stay on it.

The road traveled slowly up a hill slightly above all the rest and I braked when I got to the top, pulling my EagleEye binoculars out and scanning the area for any clues. I was going to have to look incredibly close and think critically. This _**is**_ the League we were talking about. I'm sure Batman was the one who hid the ray anyway.

Sighing in frustration, I lowered my binoculars when I didn't find anything. I scratched the back of my neck before leaping off my bike and walking around a little to get different vantage points. Zooming in a ten-fold, I glimpsed an opening in some rocks. It didn't look incredibly promising, but that _**was **_the point, wasn't it?

I straddled my bike and raced off towards the opening. When I got there, I parked my bike some outcroppings away, allowing enough room to sprint to it if I needed it and to keep it hidden from view. I sneaked up to the opening, didn't hear any voices, and slipped in, being careful not to disrupt anything.

The inside looked like an under-the-radar government facility. The hallways were large enough for plenty of equipment, huge heavy metal doors coated the openings, and the distinct glow of florescent lights spattered the wall.

Smirking, I followed my gut and crept up to the largest door at the end of the hall. There were two armor clad guards standing in front, their guns against their chests and their postures stiff. Scaling the wall, I walked along some catwalks in the ceiling before dropping silently down beside the guards. I made two simultaneous jabs to the guards' necks and they immediately passed out.

The door was one of the hardest doors to hack in my entire life. It took me nearly thirty minutes, but finally it slid open. I slipped through before hiding in the shadows, making sure to stay undetected. Continuing down a dim hall, I came to a gigantic open cavern at the end. In the middle, a humongous laser.

Oh yeah, I was definitely in the place.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry it's short today, guys! But I figured it was an okay stopping point!**

** Hope you like this chappie, it was mostly a filler, again…**

** Anyway, please review! They are LOVE!**

** Your Author,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	12. Chapter 12

** What up, ma peeps! Sorry this isn't the best chappie, but oh well! Hope you guys enjoy!**

** Synk: Thanks for reviewing! I was starting to get worried that everybody had gone and died on me! I will try and get more Sparrow/Robin (I just love those two!), but it'll probably be more subtle than most romances (considering Sparrow was raised by Bats most of her life and she doesn't show all of her emotions too well…but that will all be solved soon…*evil chuckle*)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and ideas!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

A spot of blue and red drew my attention as I sneaked around the edges of the cavern. Well, Supes is here. Going to be a _**lot**_ harder to sneak around now. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I recognized several other Leaguers. Flash was zipping around here and there, the Green Lanterns were patching up some spots, while Wonder Woman helped Superman carry in materials. All around the machine, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow went from one area of the device to another.

Batman walked through one of the back doors and strode briskly towards the Leaguers. He gave out a few short orders that I couldn't hear before joining the others, going to all the panels and setting up systems.

After a few minutes, the League all stepped (or flew) a few feet away from the machine before all turning and striding towards a door off to the side. They all passed my hiding spot. One by one. I held my breath.

As Batman, the last of the League, walked by my position, he suddenly stopped. I swallowed in dread. He turned on his heel and faced me. By now, the rest of the League had noticed his behavior and were on alert. My partner crossed his arms in angry exasperation, staring right at me.

"Sparrow," he muttered.

I straightened up and stepped out, grinning uncertainly and giving out a nervous laugh as I scratched the back of my neck. "Hey Bats."

A few gasps of shock rippled through the League. "How did you get in here?" Superman asked. He was still surprised at my stealth ability, even after seven years.

Turning to face him, I deadpanned. "I walked in." Shrugging, I moved the subject of discussion from me to the machine. "Considering this is a weapon of possible mass destruction, not really your guys' style, one would expect you to have a better security system," I ridiculed lightly, walking to the machine and staring up at it.

"There is one, but since you are a member of the League it does not affect you," Batman clarified, signaling for me to follow him.

"What would have happened if I wasn't part of the League?" I asked, falling in on his right side and stepping in time with him as we followed the rest of League. Occasionally, I had to lengthen my natural stride to keep up with Batman, and it reminded me of when I was little. I used to try and walk step for step with Bats, but the problem was that my legs were tiny, so I would have to leap just to keep up. Good times, good times.

"Alarms would have gone off and you would get electrocuted by 400 AMPs," Batman replied curtly.

"Ah," I mumbled, drifting off and thinking about what would have happened had I been an enemy.

My attention was snapped back to reality when we entered a large, high-tech room. Advanced computers lined the room, radars and other scans bleeped to life, and several monitors showed screens full of binary codes.

I whistled. "Not bad," I said coolly, nodding my head slightly. "Not bad at all."

The League ushered me to an uncomfortable looking office chair. "Stay. Put," Batman growled, indicating the chair.

I cast a disdainful look at said chair before turning and staring at Batman's retreating back incredulously. Like that has _**ever**_ worked for me. As if, Bats. As if.

Flash smirked at me. "Looks like the Bird has to stay in an office chair," he kidded with me.

Rolling my eyes, I half-jokingly glared at him. He shot me a smile and a laugh before speeding off to join the others by the supercomputer. I sighed and placed my chin on my open palm, my elbow resting on the chair's arm rest.

After twiddling my thumbs for what seemed like hours (though I knew it had only been five minutes), I stood up and walked to the League. I couldn't really see much of the screen, the Leaguers blocking my view, but I could tell that it was important as Batman typed in some codes. Weaseling my way through the League members, I ended up beside Bats, reading the formulas on the screen. Seemed advanced, even after nearly seven years learning all about these formulas, I hardly understood them.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Batman directed at me.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I smirked cheekily up at him. "So you did."

He sighed slightly before turning and leaving the computer.

I glanced towards him and followed. "What's going on, anyway?" I persisted.

"We're testing the laser for the first time," Superman informed, coming up behind me.

"The first time?" I confirmed. "Couldn't it be pretty dangerous?" It wasn't that I was frightened or anything, it just seemed like a concern to bring up.

"Yes, but that is why we are headed to a safe room," Martian Manhunter replied calmly.

I nodded, but opened my mouth to continue the 'interrogation.'

"It's comprised of high density, genetically altered rare Mars metal known as Cynotropha," Flash remarked smartly.

"Ah," I nodded. "Gotcha."

We entered a metal coated room filled with a few more computers. A thick window made up most of one of the walls, revealing the laser in the cavern. "You guys sure it's safe?" I questioned idly, walking up to the wall beside the window and rapping lightly on it, receiving a solid echo back.

"Positive," Wonder Woman assured me, putting her hand on my shoulder as the Leaguers joined me by the window. WW always treated me like I was her niece, or something of the sort. She was always trying to protect me, like I was weak. It got on my nerves, even though I knew she had good intent.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the thick glass. "So," I drew out. "When's it going to start…doing something?"

"Just watch," Hawkgirl responded.

There was a high-pitched screeching sound (like the sound of metal against metal) and I winced away slightly. It was closely followed by a bright purple flash that caused me to close my eyes tightly. When I opened them, the cavern was steaming and a large section of the rock was gone.

Again I whistled. "But," I started. "Again I say, a large, possibly fatal, laser that destroys matter isn't really League style," I ridiculed, turning towards them with my arms crossed.

"It only effects what we tell it to," Martian Manhunter told me.

"We have these devices that you hook up to something. They're like magnets for the laser's capabilities," Flash clarified.

I nodded. "But," I drew out again. "Would there be any side-effects if it was used in the vicinity of civilians?"

"What are you, an undercover agent for the government health department?" Hawkgirl muttered.

"Oh, darn! How did you know?" I spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"The ray is still experimental. We don't know all the facts about it," Batman interceded. "But for now, no effects have harmed anyone."

Nodding, I turned and followed the others out of the safe room. For experimental safety hazards, the 'normal' members of the League stayed back in the original computer filled room while the aliens and super-powered ones continued to the cavern.

"What will you guys use this on?" I asked Batman.

"Any form of machinery or weaponry that introduces harm or devastation to our planet," Green Arrow replied for him. His voice was quiet, and it didn't take a genius to tell that he was upset about Roy's departure.

The room turned awkward. Batman wasn't very good at comforting people. And I, being _**raised**_ by him most of my life, wasn't very good at it either. In fact, a lot of the time we just made it worse. So, we decided to remain silent and give GA his space.

Even I was going to miss Roy. He has always been like my big brother.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this so far!**

** Okay, I was wondering, is my summary for the story okay? If not, you could you guys give me some suggestions in your reviews, please!**

** Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Sparrow.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

After a few hours of being with the League, Batman ordered me home. I was pretty tired, so I willingly complied. The ride to Gotham was much shorter than the ride towards the League. When I got back, it was already noon. I quickly changed out of my Sparrow costume and got into some shorts and a tank-top. Checking the Batcomputer, I noticed that Robin had hacked into Batman's files for some CEO information. On top of the keyboard was a note.

_Out with KF and Aqualad._

_ -Robin_

No doubt the boys were up to something. I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. Deciding to get some sleep, I went into my room and promptly passed out.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

The rattling of my phone on my nightstand woke me up. I sleepily opened one eye to check which phone it was (I had two: one for Sparrow and one for Kairi). Jolting up, I was wide awake when I realized it was my Sparrow phone.

"This is Sparrow," I said seriously into the phone, placing it against my ear.

"Hey Sparrow!" M'gann's happy voice yelled into my skull. My eyes widened as I pulled the phone away for a second.

"What is it?" I asked calmly. She was _**way**_ too happy for something to be wrong.

"Well, Wally and I were planning on a campfire at Mount Justice and I was wondering if you wanted to come as well. Superboy and Kaldur are as well, but I still need to contact Robin," she told me.

I smirked, knowing that Wally wanted it to be just him and M'gann. Chance to ruin his alone time with M'gann? "Would love to," I replied slyly. "Don't worry, I'll tell Robin. He doesn't normally answer his phone anyway."

"Really? Thanks, Sparrow! I can't wait!" she replied before we said our good-byes and hung up.

Stretching, I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on some socks and black converse. I checked the clock and saw it said 7:00. "Yeesh. Already?" Time flies when you're sleeping.

Grabbing a thin black hoodie, I rushed out my door and down the hallway, sliding down the staircase's banister when I reached the foyer. I walked into the kitchen where Alfred was making dinner and Dick was sitting at the counter talking to Bruce. I grabbed and apple and bit into it.

"Look whose finally up," Dick smirked at me. "Busy night?"

"Yep," I popped my 'p'. "You know me. Busy, busy, busy. And even busier still. Speaking of which, M'gann's invited us to the Cave for a campfire with the team tonight," I informed Dick, sitting between him and Bruce.

"Really?" he asked. "Sounds pretty fun."

"It was Wally's idea," I deadpanned.

Dick smirked. "Even better," he said deviously.

"Good team bonding," Bruce said evenly, reading the newspaper like any 'normal' man would.

"All three of you are going to eat dinner before _**any**_ nightly events," Alfred stared us all down. Darn, he was really catching onto that Batglare…"And that _**includes**_ your vegetables, Mistress Kairi and Master Richard," he added to the two of us.

Dick and I groaned in unison, even Bruce joined in a little bit. "Why doesn't Bruce have to eat his vegetables!" I argued good-naturedly.

Bruce chuckled slightly. "Master Bruce is a grown man. He can take care of himself," Alfred replied.

"Sure," I drew out with playful sarcasm, rolling my eyes as Dick laughed.

Bruce turned and glared.

"Oh no!" I started jokingly. "It's the 'Bruce-glare'!"

Dick and I burst out laughing. Alfred also joined in with us. Bruce rolled his eyes but allowed a few chuckles to escape.

"Dinner is served," Alfred interrupted, setting steaming plates before the three of us.

"Yum," I deeply breathed the scent of steak in deeply. "Thanks, Alfred!" And then I noticed my arch-enemy. Brussels sprouts…"For the Brussels sprouts too," I continued uncomfortably.

Dick and I shared a look of horror and gulped. Brussels sprouts were the worst.

Dinner was quieter, with Dick and me occasionally making faces at each other, but few words were shared. The steak was delicious, as were the mashed potatoes, but soon I came to a dead end. All I had left on my plate were the horrid Brussels sprouts.

I looked towards Dick and noticed he was in the same predicament.

"No Mount Justice until you guys eat those," Bruce confirmed. Even though he sounded serious, I could tell he was clearly enjoying this.

I narrowed my eyes at him and grumbled to myself. "No good, annoying, son of a-"

"What was that, Kairi?" Bruce asked smugly.

"Nothing, Bruce. Just admiring my…_**favorite**_ food of all time," I smiled forcefully and laughed nervously.

"On the count of three," Dick told me.

I nodded ruefully. "One," I started.

"Two," Dick continued, the anticipation threatening to kill me.

"Really, you two?" Bruce interrupted. We both looked up at him. "You can go against Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman-"

"Catwoman isn't scary. In fact, you're the only one that's scared of her," I told him bluntly, Dick laughing.

Bruce shot me an annoyed look. "My point is, you guys are scared of Brussels sprouts?"

I shared a look with Dick. "Yep," we replied in unison, both popping our 'p's.

Our guardian laughed as he stood up and took his plate to the sink before heading towards the Batcave. "I'll be on patrol," he called back. "Have fun with your Brussels sprouts!"

I scowled at his back. "Not cool," I murmured, turning back to Dick. "Three," I continued, shoving one sprout into my mouth. Chewing quickly, I nearly gagged as I swallowed the green monster. By now, Dick and I had made it into a game. Who could eat them fastest?

Coughing after swallowing my first one, I looked down and saw that I had three left. Sucking my hatred for them up, I shoveled another into my mouth, quickly chewed, and swallowed. I repeated the process with second one, but with the third I popped it in before quickly jumping up and going into the kitchen, where Alfred was washing dishes.

I heard Dick behind me as I placed my dish in the sink.

"Swallow, Mistress Kairi," Alfred told me.

Turning towards him, I exaggerated my swallowing movement, gagging once more afterwards. Dick came up behind me, put his dish in the sink, and raced off towards the Batcave. "Come on, Kairi!" he shouted.

Rolling my eyes, I raced after the oh-so-annoying Richard John Grayson: my best friend.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** This was just sort of a fluffy Bat family chappie that I felt in the mood for, so yeah! The next chapter will be based off the fifth issue of the Young Justice spin-off comics! Fun!**

** Please review!**

** Yours Truly,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	14. Chapter 14

**I recently found out that Kairi's name is actually Japanese for sea! Go figure!**

** This is based off the fifth issue of the Young Justice comic spin-off. I have never read it myself, so it's just based off what I've learned on the Young Justice Wiki.**

** IMPORTANT! I am setting up a poll! Since I am a major dog lover, I was thinking about bringing Ace the Bat-hound and/or Krypto the Superdog into this story. I think it would be a pretty cool idea, if I made it work correctly, but I would like your guys' opinions on that!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sparrow and my own plots.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Robin: B01. Recognized Sparrow: 00," the Cave's automatic voice announced our entrance.

"Hello Robin! Hello Sparrow!" M'gann called happily, floating over towards us.

"Hey," we replied in unison.

"Oh! I'm so excited! It's going to be so much fun!" she continued. "Right, Superboy?" she turned towards the quiet figure.

He shrugged indifferently.

Wally and Kaldur came out of a hallway with bags of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's go," Wally said, trying to sound happy, but not succeeding so well.

Dick and I smirked. "Sure," I replied, leading the way back outside.

We traveled along the mountain's base until we reached the beach. Wally and Kaldur dropped the supplies.

"Okay, Superboy and I can go find some larger logs to sit on. M'gann and Sparrow will gather firewood. Robin, arrange some stones into a safe fire pit. And Wally, get the fire started," Kaldur told everyone.

We all nodded before I leaped off to find firewood, M'gann following me. Entering the shadowed woods, M'gann turned towards me. "So, uh, what exactly classifies as 'good firewood'?" she questioned uncertainly.

I glanced back towards her. "Well, wood. Being dry is helpful. Should be big enough to last, but not so big it won't burn easily. No moss or fungi on it. Older and seasoned wood burns hotter and is best for the environment," I listed off, thinking of everything I could.

She nodded. "Okay," she replied.

We walked around for a little bit, me prying fallen logs up and trampling happily through the underbrush. I loved nature. Ending up with fifteen pieces of wood, we headed back to the campsite where Superboy and Kaldur were carrying logs and placing them around the fire pit Robin had arranged.

I set my pile of wood down and gave some kindling to Wally. "Well, let's see you set up a fire," I smirked.

"Okay," he grinned widely. Zipping around in his super-speed, Wally quickly set up a fire tepee and rubbed some sticks against each other, causing sparks to fling into the fire pit. It soon sprouted fire and the crackling of flames erupted around the circle of logs.

Nodding, I turned towards him. "Not half bad, Wally," I replied in satisfaction.

"You know it, Roe," he replied cheekily, using his nickname for me. He leaped back and collapsed on the log behind him, next to M'gann.

Superboy took a seat across from him, Kaldur sitting on a log off to Wally's right, leaving Robin and I to share the last one on Wally's left. Everyone sat down while I turned and laid down, my head towards the fire with my legs draping over the log.

The air turned awkward.

I fidgeted and twiddled my fingers. I was used to quiet from Batman, but never from Robin and Wally. It was not their style. "So," I drew out, getting the attention of all the teens. "Who's up for some stories?" I suggested.

"Great idea, Sparrow!" M'gann called gleefully. "How about how we became superheroes!" she continued, looking to everyone in turn. "How about you, Kaldur?" she asked the Atlantian.

He shrugged. "I was born in Shayeris, and started my mandatory military service when I turned twelve," he started. "I was soon transferred to the Conservation of Sorcery school, in the capitol of Poseidonis, it was really different than my home, but I quickly made friends. One day, Ocean Master attacked Atlantis. King Orin fought him for hours, but was eventually defeated. My friend, Garth, and I attacked Ocean Master. We were quickly defeated, but managed to buy enough time for our King to gather his energy back. King Orin once again attacked and won. Afterwards, he was impressed by our courage and decided he would like a protégé, so he offered it to Garth and me. Garth went back to school while I began helping my King," he finished.

"Cool," M'gann said warmly. Ironic. "Wally, how did you become a superhero?" she questioned.

"Well," he started, getting ready to burst into a lengthy story. Robin and I groaned in exasperation. "There was a man, his name was Jay Garrick. One day, at Lampert laboratories, there was a freak accident that gave the man super-speed! Through the 40s and 50s, he was known as the Flash, the fastest man alive!" Wally was now standing up by the fire with his arms spread wide. "Since Jay didn't think to use a secret identity, a young fan tracked him down. After they talked for hours, the fan went home and replicated the experiment, giving him super-speed as well. His experiment had been contained, so he was even _**faster**_ than Jay, and he soon became the second Flash! Two years ago, I discovered his science notes and found out that the second Flash was actually my uncle Barry! I asked to help him, but he claimed he didn't want the responsibility of having a partner," he paused. "So, I kinda exploded my room and sent myself to the hospital," Wally replied sheepishly. "My uncle Barry blamed himself, and for a while it looked like I was never going to have super-speed," he continued dejectedly. "But," Wally reanimated himself. "I then received my powers and my uncle Barry took me on as his partner, only if I followed all his rules. Which I hardly ever do," he finished smugly.

"You were in the hospital! Oh, poor Wally!" M'gann told him frantically, giving him a hug. Wally grinned cheekily towards Robin and I and I shot him a scowl back. Oh, that rotten rat…

M'gann tried to break the hug, but Wally remained clinging onto her. The Martian began looking really uncomfortable.

"Wally, anymore and I'll have to call the cops for sexual harassment. Or better yet, I'll get Bats to come," I threatened bluntly, no emotion in my voice. Wally sent me a panicked look before hastily breaking the hug and laughing nervously.

Turning towards Superboy, M'gann asked, "What was CADMUS like?" Her voice was quiet and curious.

Superboy looked down as we all stared at him. Sighing, he looked back up. "I don't remember a whole lot. And most of what I do was just implanted in my mind by G-Gnomes," he replied angrily. "I didn't learn to think for myself until you guys saved me. I don't even remember most of what CADMUS fed me," he paused for a second. It seemed as if he was debating whether to confine something to us. He looked away in shame. "All I ever think about…is destroying Superman," he whispered in anguish.

Awkward.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"The only reason I was ever made, was to defy him. But, I don't want to," he continued quietly.

"Dude," Wally whispered.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Superboy," I assured him. He turned towards me, fire burning in his eyes. "Standing against temptation is what makes you strong, and I know you're strong, because I've seen what good you can do," I continued sincerely.

The others joined in, telling him that they agreed and trusted him.

The conversation died down.

Wally turned towards M'gann. "How did you get here beautiful?" he swooned at the Martian.

M'gann blushed while Robin and I rolled our eyes. "Well, on Mars, everyone lives underground, since the surface is inhospitable. Family is very important, and most families are huge. Most communication is telepathically. There are three groups of Martians: the Red, which are the highest in class and considered royalty, the Green, and the White, who are treated like minorities used to be. I was close to my uncle J'onn J'onzz, and I often watched his adventures with the League. Eventually, he decided that he wanted a young partner like everyone else," at this she shrugged towards us. "To decide who it would be, he returned to Mars and held a competition. Half of the Martian race entered. At first, he didn't want me to enter, but I did, and then I won," she finished.

I nodded. For once, I had paid attention. I had previously heard Wally's and Kaldur's stories, and honestly, Superboy's confession didn't surprise me in the least. But something about it seemed…un-J'onn-like. It unnerved me slightly.

"That's cool. You must be really powerful," Wally smirked, leaning in towards her.

M'gann smiled uncomfortably and leaned away. She turned towards Robin and me. "What about two? How did you guys meet Batman?"

It was an innocent enough question, but Robin and I exchanged a glance. Neither of us liked talking about that sort of thing, as our pasts weren't very happy. They were always too painful.

"Well," I drew out slowly. "I guess we can give vague interpretations," I said, my sadness for the past making my voice quiet. Glancing at Robin, I could tell he was sad. So was I, but they deserved to know.

Robin sighed, taking the initiative. "My family was murdered by a Gotham crime boss. Batman and Sparrow were in the vicinity and came. Batman took me in as his alter ego. I quickly found out that they were Gotham's masked vigilantes and I started training. My first mission as Robin was taking down the man who killed my family," he replied quietly, yet slightly detached and matter-of-factly.

M'gann gasped. "I'm so sorry, Robin," she tried to comfort him.

"Aw, dude. I never knew," Wally interceded.

"It is indeed unfortunate," Kaldur replied quietly.

"It's okay," Robin shrugged nonchalantly, hiding his emotions behind his grin as usual. I could tell he was still hurting.

"What about Sparrow?" Superboy asked after a moment of silence.

I most certainly didn't like telling my story. "Pʼarşyltn hʻldn, pʼársyng myr ẕw zʼágn myyn pʼaqyng dʻrẕyylwng."*

"Sparrow!" Robin ridiculed. "I may not know what you're saying, but I do know that you are using language that Batman would have your head for!"

Grumbling, I rolled my eyes and put my hands under my head. "Fine. I was raised out on the streets of Gotham. In an area where it's every man for themselves. Even families were willing to sell each other out for a few bucks," I started, slightly disgusted. "My parents were part of a gang, and by day one I was introduced to the worst of crimes. I even went with my parents on their own drug pick-ups and what-not. One day, when I was about three, my parents and I were running from some powerful gang they had stolen from. I was slowing them down, so my dad took me by the scruff and threw me at the gang-members, hoping that I would slow them down. The gang-members caught up to my parents and killed them in front of my eyes. They were about to do the same to me when Batman showed up and beat the gang. He took me in and began training me," I shrugged. I thought about the things I didn't say. How they weren't my real parents, how I had no idea who I was, how it was my fault those two people were dead.

M'gann's mouth was hanging open as she covered it. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Sparrow, Robin," she flew over and pulled the two of us into a surprisingly strong hug.

"It's okay, M'gann," I gasped out when she finally released us and I flopped back down.

"Dudes," Wally breathed out. "I never knew."

Kaldur gave me a sympathetic look. Even Superboy looked at us with pity.

I hated it.

I didn't want tears. I didn't want hugs. I didn't want 'dudes!' I didn't want sympathy. And I most certainly didn't want pity.

"That's terrible," M'gann settled back down.

I shrugged. "Mine isn't that bad. In fact, I see it as a blessing," I told the others, making them stunned. "Think about it, I go from the slums of Gotham and parents who don't even care about me, to working with Batman," I told them.

"Come on, Sparrow! You didn't even tell them the good part!" Robin nudged me playfully. He was still hurting. We both were. But that's how we Bats were, we hid our pain away. Robin and I chose to hide behind smiles and laughter.

"What's the good part?" Wally asked.

I glared at Robin, who smirked back in victory. Sighing, I replied, "When I first met Batman, I had scooted against the wall of the alley. He came over to me to make sure I was alright. So I stood up…and promptly punched him in the thigh. I think I fractured my hand that day…" I mumbled.

Wally burst out laughing.

"Then, when I found out he was the Bat, he originally refused to train me. But I told him that if he didn't teach me, then I would tell the world that he was Batman-"

Wally laughed harder. "You blackmailed the Bat!" he gasped once he got breath.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He must be like a second father to you two," M'gann murmured at Robin and me.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Robin shrugged.

"Considering my real father was willing to use me as a chance to get away and sacrifice myself, I consider Bats my only father," I replied.

Laughing again, Wally continued, "Daddy Bats!"

"Don't let him hear you calling him that!" Robin warned. And we were all laughing. Even Superboy smiled.

When the laughter had quieted down, M'gann still looked sad from our stories, but she tried to redirect the conversation. "What was Batman like when you first met him?" she asked me.

The question took me by surprise. Few people ever asked that about Bats. I sat up and turned to face them, staring at the fire. "He was…different," I replied shortly, shrugging but not meeting their eyes.

"Different how?" Kaldur asked quietly.

I sighed. Might as well start from the beginning. "Batman, the reason he _**became**_ Batman, was because when he was a boy, his parents were shot and killed by an unknown gangster right in front of him." I heard the others gasped. They never knew that about Bats. "He didn't want others to feel that pain, so he went around the world and learned as much as he could, and he became the Batman, the Dark Knight, Gotham's silent protector." I paused. "When I came to him, he was hurting from that. He was moodier, broodier, and absolutely _**terrible**_ with kids," I continued on a lighter tone, looking up to meet the others' eyes.

"Dude," Wally said for the third time that night. "Poor Bats," he said in pity.

M'gann and Kaldur looked down in sadness, the Martian close to tears again and the Atlantian once more sympathetic. Superboy also looked like he was sad.

No. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. The others looked up at me. "When I came to him, I thought tears and hugs would work, that pity and sympathy would work. But they don't. They make it worse for him, and they make it worse for me," I told them forcefully. They looked taken aback. "Batman doesn't need that, what he needs is strong and reliable young heroes ready to work." I laid back down in my original position.

Once again, awkward.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to hit the hay," Wally told us, yawning and stretching.

"I think I will too," M'gann agreed. "Night everyone!" she called over her shoulder as she went back up to the mountain. Wally followed behind her.

"I'm going too," Robin stood up and I yawned. Smirking, he held his hand out to me and I took it, allowing him to help me up.

"Night, Kaldur, Superboy," I called back as Robin and I walked back up. Glancing over, I noticed that he was still sad. I grabbed his hand without a moment's hesitation and squeezed it, both for his comfort and mine. For the past four years, Robin and I had been close to inseparable.

He squeezed my hand back. We didn't share any words. We didn't have to.

Entering the cave, we walked together back to our rooms before parting and saying our goodnights.

I collapsed onto my bed and quickly passed out.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** *What Sparrow said was Yiddish for "Damn heroes, forcing me to tell my f*cking story."**

** Thanks for reading!**

** Please review! Please, please, please!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to: Synk, Girloveswaffles5, Lin36bffbecca, doglover500, ArcaneHex77, Perfectly Porcelain 13, The girl who waited, and SparkBomb'sFaith for reviewing my story so far! Keep it up, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's work," a thick-muscled, red skinned man said.

"You're right. He should send the girl!" I shouted, flying through the air on my Sparrow cycle. The metal body collided with the man, forcing him back slightly, while I leaped off and landed beside the boys.

He tossed the bike aside as Speedy shot a trick arrow at him, exploding and forming a thick red cloud around him.

"High density polyerthane foam. Nice," Kid Flash raced up to Speedy.

I cast the archer a disdainful look. We had always fought like cats and dogs, our most previous one just made it even more awkward for the others.

He turned and walked off.

"So what do you say, Speedy? You in?" Robin asked him.

"Pass," he turned to us. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place," he sneered at us. Turning towards the shadows, he walked off. "I don't want any part of it," he called back, already hidden by the dark.

I rolled my eyes at him. What is it with people and fading into the shadows? Honestly, it didn't really work well for him. Besides, that's what Bats, Robin, and I did. Not cool.

I turned back to where my cycle was and I cursed inwardly. One of the sides was dented pretty roughly. "My bike," I groaned, slumping my shoulders.

"Who cares about your bike!" KF yelled back. "What about Speedy?"

"One," I faced him. "Batman cares about the bike because he paid and made it. And _**I**_ care about the bike because now _**I'm**_ going to pay for it. Two," I turned and started walking towards my bike. "Who cares about Speedy? Let him go off and do his own stupid things."

"How can you say that, Sparrow! Speedy's one of us!" KF argued.

"If Speedy was one of us he wouldn't have thrown a temper-tantrum, whine like a selfish little brat, and walk out on us," I continued calmly, leaping off the cargo holds. "Besides, the Team can do better."

"Sparrow!" Robin came to Speedy's defense. Of course. It was their 'guy pact'. No girls allowed. Surprise, surprise.

"The problem with Speedy," I started calmly, facing them once more and trying to get the point across. "Is that he expects everybody to respect him, when he hardly respects anyone himself. He needs to grow up."

The boys fell silent.

Lifting my bike so it was on its wheels, I examined the dent in it. I sighed heavily. Batman was going to kill me. It was the fourth ruined bike just this year. For some reason, I always seemed to crash my rides.

At least I could still ride it.

I hopped on and revved the engine. It made a grinding, gurgling noise, like gravel in a maraca. I cringed away, but the bike automatically tried to fix itself up and reduced the noise to a low rumble, rather unlike the normal smooth air-like sound it produced.

"See ya guys later," I called up to the still-quiet boys before placing my black helmet on and riding off.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Going to Mount Justice. You coming, 'Ari?" Dick asked, coming down the steps of the Batcave.

I looked up from my spot next to Bruce (who was for once actually dressed as Bruce!) by the Batcomputer. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here and keep up the patrols," I wrinkled my nose slightly in thought.

Dick shrugged. "Suit yourself. Later," he waved over his shoulder, heading towards the zeta-beam to the Cave.

Turning back to the Batcomputer, I examined the map of Gotham carefully. "Strange. Normally Dick is always curious to see what's on the Batcomputer," I murmured, mostly to myself, though of course Bruce heard.

"Boys will be boys," was his only reply. He had a gift with words, all right.

I nodded in agreement. Bruce typed in a few codes and red dots sprouted up on the city map.

"Run a-"

"Already done," I interrupted, handing him a paper result of a diagnostic on the chemical residue in the air near all the red dots.

He flipped through it, skimming over it quickly.

"Seems like the highest densities are centered around the north side of town, near the old car factory. I broke the deposits down, checking for any chemicals commonly found in that factory. None of them matched," I reported, pointing towards the higher concentration of red dots on the map.

Bruce nodded in satisfaction, but them grimaced as he looked back at the map. He opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by an alert from his utility belt that was slung across the back of his chair. Quickly, he reached for his Justice League communicator.

"Batman here. What is it?" he demanded, immediately going from the billionaire Bruce Wayne, to the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Leaning in towards him, I pressed my ear against the communicator as well. Bruce shifted slightly to glare at me for eavesdropping, but I just smiled innocently and continued to listen.

"The League of Shadows is up to no good," Clark's voice came through.

My blood ran cold. I hated the League of Shadows. They had nearly killed me when I was eight. That had been the closest I had ever been to death. I felt Bruce stiffen beside me. That hadn't been such a great day for him either.

"Why do you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

There was a short pause. "You might want to come see this," Clark's reply came shortly.

I was immediately curious beyond curious.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Walking along the chrome plated hallways, I glanced up at Batman who was striding briskly on my left. He was tense, and so was I. Since I normally took my cues from him, I had quickly learned that it was _**never**_ good when Bats was this tense. But things rarely were when it involved the Shadows.

The doors slid open to reveal the open area of the WatchTower, windows all around showing Earth and space. An oval table was situated upon one of the walkways extending from the main post in the middle. Already around the table, fellow League members were already seated.

I immediately noticed it was only the League Council present: Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, the Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Black Canary.

Batman sat in his spot at the head of the table, his elbows on the table, fingers interlocked and in front of his face. I took my position farther back next to Flash. Looking up at the speedster, I realized just how grave this situation was. Flash was never this serious.

"What is this all about?" Batman demanded.

"We'd like to know ourselves," Superman responded. He turned in his chair to face the huge flat-screen that we used as a computer and to watch the news.

The rest of us followed his example as the screen flickered to life. On it, the dead and decaying body of CEO Selena Gonzalez.

Wrinkling my nose in distaste, I examined what was left of the body before consulting the holographic computer in my glove. I quickly entered the FBI's files and read about her. "She disappeared nine days ago," I confirmed. "Hasn't been located since."

"Seems like something the Shadows would do," Flash replied.

I sighed unhappily. "They aren't going to like this," I mumbled to myself.

"Who isn't?" Superman asked.

Another sigh. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad went out on their first 'mission' to try and protect her. Guess it didn't work out so well," I shrugged slightly.

The others nodded.

Standing up, Batman walked to the image to examine the body. I stood up as well and stopped beside him. The body on the screen had long, jagged lacerations across the torso and skull. There was a deep concave fracture in the victim's head and several broken bones threatened to protrude from the flesh. Blood stained the back wall and covered the ground. Overall, a very messy job.

"This doesn't look like a typical Shadow attack," I observed thoughtfully, stroking my non-existent beard.

Batman nodded in the slightest degree, but I caught on.

"What makes you say that?" Hawkgirl asked, standing up.

The League Council was now all crowded around the screen, staring at it.

"It's too messy. The Shadows are efficient assassins, they don't waste time with long, shallow strokes, they aim for short, deep ones. It ensures that the victim dies quickly so they can get away," I explained, motioning towards the body.

"Right," Flash drew out.

"Unless she was tortured," Batman suggested.

"That would change the stakes," I nodded, thinking it out in my head. I opened my mouth to continue, when my communicator sounded. The others glanced at me as I pulled it out and walked away. "Gotta take this," I called over my shoulder, placing the communicator to my ear.

"Yeah, Robin?" I asked into.

"Hey, Sparrow," he mumbled. Not good, seems Boy Wonder was angry.

"Why are you calling?" I persisted.

"I need some information and I was wondering if you were at the Batcave."

"I can get information for you," I avoided the actual question.

"Can you look up a villain known as 'Mister Twister'? The Team just encountered him."

Immediately activating my glove's computer, I entered the League's database, which was close enough to the Batcomputer's. "Nothing," I confirmed. "He must be new."

Robin snorted. "Just as I thought."

"And what did you think?"

"That this 'Mister Twister' is actually Red Tornado in disguise!"

"Right. Never knew Red Tornado was a villain," I muttered.

"It's just the League keeping us busy!" he complained.

"I hate to disagree with you, but I have to disagree," I confirmed. "That isn't the League's style, and you know that Batman wouldn't do that to us," I reasoned.

Robin sighed. "Just, thanks for the information," he mumbled before the communicator went dead.

Rolling my eyes, I turned on my heel and rejoined the League.

"What was that all about?" Flash asked.

"Seems Young Justice found their first mission," I shrugged. "The problem is, they're going against an android with the same abilities as Red Tornado, so they thought it was him in disguise and you guys were just keeping them busy."

"Why would they think that?" Wonder Woman asked, confused.

Shrugging again, I resumed examining the body with Bats, taking out my mission notebook for notes (it was one of the small flip-up ones). "They're teens, how should _**I**_ know what they think?"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting to know them?" Martian Manhunter asked quietly.

"Nah," I smirked. "Not when all the Cave is so far, is a clubhouse," I looked pointedly at Batman. He avoided my gaze. "No offense to them, but they're all too…teenager for my tastes."

Flash chuckled and I was glad to see him not so 'doom-n-gloom' anymore. "Then what _**are**_ your tastes?" he asked.

"Um," I mumbled in thought. "Adults, I guess?" I shrugged, not really knowing myself. "Anyway," I started. "How did this picture come into our database?"

"It just…appeared," Green Lantern confirmed.

I looked at the WatchTower's firewall. "There hasn't been any intrusions. Which means one of three reasons, none of which are good. One, it was an inside job. Two, they have the firewall's code that allows them to slip by without actually causing any problems. Or three, they have the best hacker in the world," I listed off on my fingers.

My communicator went off again.

"Really!" I cried in exasperation, already walking off. "Teens and their phones," I muttered.

I continued to a spot where none of the Leaguers would hear me, including Supes. "What is it this time, Robin?" I grumbled.

"Can you track Mister Twister's signal, I managed to tag a tracker on him," he asked. It was easy to tell the boy was still annoyed.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing it didn't go so well," I suggested knowingly, accessing my computer and locating the signal.

Robin sighed. "Not so good," he confirmed.

"And what went wrong?"

"Well, Miss Martian tried to read his mind and couldn't, so she told us he was Red Tornado. He turned out not to be-"

"Told ya so!" I interceded.

"So Mister Twister got away. We told Miss Martian to leave it to us," he finished.

I paused in the middle of tracking the signal. "You what?" I asked coldly, narrowing my eyes.

"She doesn't have enough practice," Robin replied defensively.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. "Superboy hasn't had any more training then she has! So what is it _**really**_ then? Huh? Or are you guys just being sexist!" I accused.

"What! We are not being sexist!"

"She was just trying to help!" I defended Miss Martian. "Some team you guys are! That's it! Track him yourself!" I ended our conversation, clicking the communicator off. "Idiot teenagers!" I yelled to myself, punching the wall with all my might.

Note to self, I was _**not**_ strong enough to damage steel enforced walls, nor were my hands sturdy enough to try it and not get hurt. Pursing my lips and breathing in deeply, I clutched at my hands and frantically waved it around, trying to dispel the pain.

"Frickers," I muttered, pulling off my glove to examine my fingers. They seemed okay, and the pain had already dispersed. My hand would be fine.

Putting my glove back on, I flexed my fingers and turned on my heel, striding back through the WatchTower to rejoin the League members. I walked up to see them standing around the table, discussing the matter at hand.

Stopping beside Flash, he shot me a questioning look.

"Teenagers are idiots. That's all I'm going to say," I deadpanned.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

**The girl who waited: Thank you! I really love her too (hence why I made her, haha)! I'm really glad you like her too!**

**SparkBomb'sFaith: Well, unfortunately, things are **_**never**_** that easy, especially in the world of superheroes! But maybe, maybe not…haha!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**Love,**

**~AvenJackel**


	16. Chapter 16

** I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I stood up from my chair and stretched. "I'm heading back to Gotham, to keep up the patrols," I looked over and informed the League.

Batman nodded slightly.

We had been at it for hours, trying to figure out where the body was, who killed her, and how that picture got there. By now, it was getting dark back in Gotham, and someone needed to be there, as Robin was out with the Team and Bats was here.

"Later kid," Flash called and the others joined in with various goodbyes.

"Good luck with the Shadows," I called over my shoulder, already on my way out.

I took to the hallways and found my way to the zeta-beam, entering the code for Gotham City. Stepping in, I was transported back to the phone booth in the alley.

I stepped out and breathed in the not-so-fresh air of Gotham. Wrinkling my nose, I shot my grappling hook and landed on the roof of a building, one with gargoyles. The gargoyles were always the best to stand on and view Gotham. They provided good places to blend into and I always looked epic when it came to crouching on them.

Looking across the city with my EagleEye binoculars, it was a relatively quiet night. Odd, with all the break-outs recently, one would expect it to be busier. Noticing some gang activity, I took off towards Crime Alley, the worst part of Gotham.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"It wasn't _**that**_ bad," I mumbled in my defense.

"And yet you still got injured," Dick teased lightly from his spot across from me.

"You should have called," Bruce ridiculed.

I sighed. "I took care of it! All the thugs are now in jail! It's just a small scratch!" I complained, falling back onto the medical table we often used.

"Hold still, Mistress Kairi. How am I supposed to patch you up if you keep flailing around like a drowning duck?" Alfred scolded me lightly.

"Did you just compare me to a dying duck, Alfie?" I sat bolt upright. "That's rude," I mumbled, lifting my damaged right arm for him to stitch.

Dick laughed as Bruce cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand," he reminded us all as Alfred disinfected the long scar running down my arm. "You should have contacted us, but good job getting it done by yourself," he praised slightly.

I smiled happily, glad that I wasn't in too much trouble.

"So how many did you get, anyway?" Dick asked from his perch on a stone, his legs dangling down.

"Well, there were at _**least**_ fifty," I began animatedly, but Bruce shot me a disbelieving glance and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Okay, so it was only about fifteen," I muttered playfully.

Dick laughed and I started to join in, Alfred holding my shoulder, causing me to quiet down. I watched patiently as he methodically threaded the needle through my aggravated skin. The scratch was about the length of my bicep and close to half an inch deep, pretty nasty. Being used to having stiches, I didn't flinch a single bit as he finished up, once more wiping the wound before wrapping some gauze around it.

He nodded, showing he was done and I hopped off the table, flexing my shoulder slightly. "Thanks, Alfie," I told him sincerely, smiling.

"Why, you're welcome, Mistress Kairi," he bowed slightly. "But," he continued, placing his hand on my good shoulder as I turned to leave. "Do take it easy," he replied.

"Okay," I sighed out.

I turned and walked in stride with Dick. "So," I drew out. "How was your day with the team?" I asked, staring him down since I already knew.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, okay! So it started out rough, but we worked it out eventually!" he ensured. "M'gann connected us telepathically and then she shape-shifted into Red Tornado! Wally ran around and made it look like she was actually controlling tornados! In the end, it turned out that Mister Twister was being controlled by another android! We think he was sent to locate R.T." Dick told me animatedly.

"Woah! Epic. I just had to miss it," I laughed as Dick and I headed up the steps. "Night Bruce, night Alfred!" I called over my shoulder. "Don't stay up too late!"

Stepping through the clock doorway and into the dark mansion, I realized I wasn't really that tired. It _**was**_ only mid-night; normally Dick and I stayed up until at _**least**_ three or four. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Depends on what movie. We are _**not**_ watching a chick flick!" he demanded.

"Oh, _**that**_. Never again. That movie was horrid. Besides, you know I hate chick-flicks!" I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

We laughed in unison. "How about…a horror?" he said creepily, pulling a flashlight out of nowhere and shining it under his face as he smiled sadistically.

"Don't look now, but it seems like you're turning into the Joker!" I laughed at him and he joined in. "But, yeah. Horror sounds good. Which one, though?" I pondered.

"Which one would Bruce let us watch?" Dick pondered.

"When do we ever ask Bruce if we can watch a movie?" I continued in my 'pondering voice'.

"He has all the good ones locked in the vault, though."

We stopped walking and turned to look at each other. "To the vault, then?" I smirked.

Dick smirked back. "To the vault."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

My silvery-blue eyes were glued open as I stared in horror at rolling credits on the huge flat-screen stationed in Wayne Manor's home theater. Gulping, I slowly turned my head towards Dick, who was sitting beside me on the overstuffed sofa. We shared identical looks of terror.

"We shouldn't have watched that," I mumbled slowly, still shaky from the movie.

"Yeah," he murmured back, just as shaky. "No wonder Bruce didn't want us to see it."

I nodded.

It was quiet now. Too quiet.

"You up for the sequel?" I asked, faking excitement.

Dick glanced around, slightly nervous, before snorting. "Only if _**you**_ are."

"Of course I am! I'm not a baby! But, we don't have to, if you don't want to, that is," I shrugged uneasily.

By now we were staring each other down, willing and pleading for the other to be a wimp and call the movie off, but the problem with being raised by someone like Bruce was that you never admitted defeat, or admitted your fears. Especially your fears of a fake Japanese horror film.

"Okay," Dick replied, going for casual but failing horribly.

"Okay," I repeated, getting up and taking out the movie. "Grudge 2*, coming up. It's now or never," I reminded, inserting the sequel.

"Wait!" Dick yelled suddenly and I breathed a sigh of relief. "We need popcorn!" he reminded me.

"Of course!" I yelled back.

We stared at each other. Simultaneously, we both jumped up and raced up the stairs, through the halls, and slid down the grand staircase's banister, catapulting ourselves into the kitchen. I flicked on the lights while Dick got a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave.

"We should also get some soda," I nodded, taking out our favorite pop from the fridge.

Dick nodded and got two glasses out. I poured him some Coke-Cola and some Mt. Dew for myself. The microwave beeped and he put the popcorn into a bowl. We left the kitchen and I turned off the lights, proceeding to go up the grand stairs, through the halls, and down into the theater.

I settled back under my warm blanket, Dick settling nearby, and I placed the popcorn bowl between us. Taking up the remote, I clicked play and immediately the film's dramatic movie began. I shivered in horrid anticipation and scooted closer to Dick.

About halfway through the movie, there was a creak on the stairs near Richard and me. We jumped slightly at the sound and quickly turned to face the noise, pausing the movie to minimize audio contamination.

"Hey, Dick?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Kairi?" he whispered back.

"Those stairs don't creak," I informed.

He turned to look at me. "They don't?" he whispered. "As in, ever?"

"Never."

We gulped.

"It was probably nothing," I shrugged, trying to be relaxed. I curled back up under my blanket and clicked the play button on the movie.

Dick came back as well and took a handful of popcorn.

There was another creak. This time, it was closer.

I immediately paused the movie again and glanced over.

"It was nothing. We're just being paranoid," I assured nervously.

"Yeah," Dick agreed, nodding vigorously.

I played the movie and took a mouthful of popcorn, the bowl now in my hands. A large, pale hand suddenly clasped my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder and my bowl of popcorn went flying out of my grasp and spilled everywhere.

Noticing that Dick was screaming too, I threw my arms around him and we both fell off the couch, landing on our backs with our limbs all tangled, hearts pounding wildly. Our blankets were around us so I couldn't see all too well.

The lights flickered on, revealing Bruce and Alfred standing in front of us with pieces of popcorn sticking to them and smug grins on their faces.

I gulped, laughed nervously, then shared a look with Dick. "Busted," we murmured in unison.

"Oh yeah, definitely busted," Bruce stared us down.

We untangled ourselves and stood up, brushing bits of popcorn off and standing before him like children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You two will clean this all up," he ordered us. "And then you will return that movie and go to bed."

"Yes, Bruce," we groaned, once again in unison.

Bruce let out a short laugh before turning and going up the steps. "Night you two," he called back down.

Dick and I looked towards Alfred, but he just smiled kindly at us and walked up the stairs.

I groaned and began to clean up. "Well, this sucks," I muttered.

"Yep," Dick agreed, popping his 'p'.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hope you guys like this chappie! It was mostly just a filler with some Kairi/Dick fluff added in. The Young Justice team will be making a large appearance in the next few chapters!**

** *The Grudge 1, 2, and 3 were the scariest movies I have EVER seen! I watched them years ago, and I still have nightmares sometimes. They are based off Japanese styled horror films.**

** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

** Na'viWolf: Oh, I know right! I'm a teen myself, and even I get on my own nerves sometimes! But yeah, boys are worse! Hah, thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Sorry about that! She will be getting a lot more quality time with the team soon, I just didn't really like episode 3, and didn't feel like skipping it or just leaving her in Gotham, so yeah! I love your reviews, so please keep at it!**

** ArcaneHex77: Thanks for reviewing! I rather enjoy Sparrow's personality myself! Wish I could be like her!**

** The map of Gotham I'm using is on .**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! How is EVERYONE? I'M doing GOOD, and I hope YOU GUYS are as WELL! THANK YOU all my LOVELY reviewers! You guys ROCK! I APOLOGIZE, it seems LIKE I took longer than USUAL since my last POST, but you KNOW, I don't even KEEP track. For all I KNOW, I posted CHAPPIE 16 just YESTERDAY. THAT'S what it feels like SOMETIMES.**

** ANYWAY.**

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (wish I did though, DC seemed to get a LOT of money for all this…)**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I yawned loudly, stretching myself out in a quick back-bend. "Mornin, Bruce," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Morning," he replied shortly, already dressed as the Bat and studying the Batcomputer.

Twisting my arms, legs, and torso in some more stretches, I brightened up and leaped over to his side. "So," I drew out, narrowing my eyes. "Anything to do today?"

Bruce nodded curtly, indicating a file folder off to his side.

I instantly snatched it up and leaned against the computer, skimming through the file report. "Santa Prisca, neo-steroid, Venom? Feel like I've heard of that before…factory still running, well, that's not good at all!" I listed off key points.

"Indeed. Which is why Young Justice is being deployed to observe and report _**only**_," Bruce gave me a pointed glare.

Throwing my hands up in playful surrender, I smirked innocently. "I have _**no**_ idea what you're talking about, Bats." I set the file back down.

"Go get ready," came his only reply and I turned on my heel and flipped towards my costume's container.

It was in a protective clear tube. On its left was the tube where the Batman costume lay whenever it wasn't used and on the other side of that was the slightly shorter tube for the Robin costume. Opening the tube with my handprint, I reached up and took out my tunic, pants, utility belt, gloves, boots, and my cape with the attached hood.

.

Coming back out a minute later, I rested my chin on Bruce's head and read over it, crossing my arms over the back of his chair. Dick soon joined us and stood next to me.

"Let's go," Bruce commanded, standing suddenly and briskly striding towards the nearest zeta-beam.

We hurried across buildings and over streets until we made it to the phone booth. Stepping in one at a time, we were transported to Mount Justice, where the rest of the team already was. As soon as Batman revealed himself to the team, the room became deathly quiet, everyone eager to hear about their first real mission.

The Cave's holographic computer popped up and Batman debriefed us. My mind zoned in and out, my selective hearing kicking in so I got all the major details. Well, most of the major details at least…

"Who's in charge?" Robin suddenly asked, interrupting my day-dreaming about beating up the Joker.

Batman paused and shared a look with Red Tornado. One of _**those**_ looks; never a good thing.

"That is up for you to decide upon," Bats confirmed stoically.

Robin nodded and smirked. Dear lord. I knew that smirk; it was never a good thing either…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian informed, causing my eyes to flicker back towards her. My seat was at the peak of the bio-ship, between Robin and KF. "Drop zone A and 30," Miss Martian continued. "Activate camouflage mode."

Aqualad stood and his seat melted away. Pressing his belt buckle, his costume faded into black. A small circle opened up on the ship's floor and he gracefully leaped through, delving into the ocean below.

He raced to the shore and attached a bug to the sensors. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on continuous loop," Aqualad informed through our earpieces.

We flew above the forest until Miss Martian announced "Drop zone B."

Standing, all our seats melted away. Miss Martian brought down some hooks for Robin, Kid Flash, and I to use.

KF pressed the lightning emblem on his chest and his suit turned black and gray. "Pretty cool," he smirked and turned to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive," she agreed, her own organic clothes turning into a more covert appearance.

"That works too. Hey Supey, never too late to try out the new stealth tech," Kid Flash coaxed.

"No capes, no tights. No offense," Superboy replied firmly.

I shrugged, smirking. "It's cool. Not like _**everyone**_ can pull it off," I laughed playfully, Robin joining in, earning us a small glare from Superboy.

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian told him. "In that you can do good work in those clothes," she covered up quickly, blushing slightly before throwing her hood over her head and disappearing.

Pulling my own hood over my head, I jumped through the hole in the bio-ship and fell gracefully to the ground. I unhooked myself from the line and quickly had to leap away, ducking and rolling, as Superboy crashed into where I previously was.

"Knew I didn't need a line," he stated smugly.

"And yet, causing a seismic event doesn't help!" Robin protested angrily.

"This is a covert mission, we don't go rampaging through the island," I muttered towards the clone.

"Aqualad, drop b is a go," Miss Martian informed.

"Head towards the factory. I'll track your GPS and meet up with you as soon as possible," the Atlantian replied.

"Roger that," Robin said, using his glove's holographic computer to find the direction of the factory.

We raced off, all of us taking to the trees. Progress was smooth, though Superboy kept having the tendency to crash into things…at times on purpose…

Eventually we were walking along the ridge of a cliff, Robin in front with me close behind. Bringing his computer up again, we noticed two squads closing in on our location. We promptly faded into the darkness, hiding in the depths of the tree limbs.

I was crouching on a sturdy branch, watching the rest of the group.

"What now Rob? Roe?" Kid Flash turned to where we had been. "Man, I hate it when they do that!"

Gunshots resounded through the forest.

KF raced off saying, "Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob and Roe."

Unfortunately, he was racing on mud, and Kid Flash did not have a good history when it came to running into things. I knew he was bound to get in trouble, so I followed after.

He landed right in front of the two squads.

Idiot.

I noticed a face that seemed familiar from my past, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. That familiar face began shooting at KF, the speedster racing around to avoid getting hit. Grabbing a Batarang, I threw it at the familiar face's gun, effectively sending it skidding away. Superboy came up and slammed into him, the two of them locked in a battle of physical strength.

Robin and I leaped out and landed in the middle of the fight, kicking and punching to take our opponents out.

"Way to go, Kid Flash," I grumbled, glaring from under my hood at him.

"What is wrong with you guys! Remember covert? Why didn't you follow our lead?" Robin yelled angrily.

"Oh, so that's what you two were doing!" KF shouted back.

"Yeah, you know, fade into the background and what-not," I growled, not really focusing on our bickering but on the fight instead.

"Good job informing us! We aren't mind readers!" the speedster responded.

A few of the goons were thrown into a nearby tree by Miss Martian.

"At least, I'm not," KF corrected.

"You told me I could only read the bad-guys' minds," Miss Martian replied, slightly confused.

I rolled my eyes. "You're fine," I reassured her. A shadow passed between the trees from behind me and I whirled around.

One last goon was trying to make a run for it, but Aqualad jumped in front of him and took him down. Going around, the six of us tied all our fallen enemies up. Glancing about, I got that one 'somebody's watching you' feeling. I shook the feeling off. Surely Superboy would have detected something. Right?

"I recognize these uniforms," Robin stated quietly once we were done.

"They belong to Cult of the Kobra. Pretty fickle group," I informed the others who didn't know them.

"I'm sure Batman would not have sent us had he known that dangerous extremists were running Santa Prisca's Venom shipments," Aqualad reasoned.

"Agreed," Robin nodded.

"Definitely," I narrowed my eyes. "Something Bats doesn't know. _**That's**_ always fun to encounter," I muttered to myself sourly.

"And since there's obviously no love-loss between the Cultists and those goons, I'm guessing Kobra came in and shoved the others out," Robin thought out loud.

"Which is why all shipments were ceased. We can't let Kobra keep control over that Venom," I declared firmly.

"Mystery solved. Kobra wanted Venom and he took the others out," Kid Flash shrugged.

"Kobra's hording this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I-"

"We," I interrupted Robin smoothly.

"Find out why," he continued as if I had never spoken.

"Until you know why?" the speedster complained.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin protested.

"Oh, and that's you? Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid! Who ducked out on us!" KF continued.

Robin laughed. "Yeah? And you're an immature fifteen-year-old that ruined the mission first chance you got!"

Face-palming, I turned to were the 'older kids' were standing.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Superboy.

He shook his head. "You?" he questioned.

"After the Mister Twister fiasco," she trailed off sullenly.

"You did alright," Superboy reassured.

Miss Martian smiled and blushed slightly. "How about you, Sparrow? You _**do**_ have the most experience," she suggested, turning towards me.

I blanched and made a face comparable to when babies first have lemon juice. "Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "Would _**you**_ like to be led by a twelve-year-old?" I asked disbelievingly.

She smiled slightly in understanding and shrugged.

Not able to stand the feeling of someone watching me, I turned to look at Robin and ask if he felt it too. He was busy arguing with KF, so instead I looked back to the others. "I think I'll go check the perimeter, make sure nobody else is up to something," I told the others over my shoulder as I walked off. I only got a quick nod from Miss Martian and Aqualad before I disappeared into the forest.

Leaping through the trees, my search ended with no others around, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was…off. And no, it wasn't because I was raised by a _**slightly**_ paranoid man dressed as a bat. Something was definitely strange around here. Something didn't quite add up…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry, this isn't as long as I thought it would be…BUMMER! Haha, anyway! Hope you guys liked it…YADDA YADDA YADDA…etc. etc. PLEASE REVIEW!**

** IMPORTANT! So far, in my poll, I've gotten FOUR votes! And I KNOW that there are more than FOUR people who are READING THIS STORY! Anyway. There are TWO votes for ACE THE BAT-HOUND, ONE vote for BOTH, and ONE vote for NEITHER. I've decided that if I **_**DO**_** incorporate ANY of THEM, It will PROBABLY just be very MINOR and MAYBE just a chapter or two FOCUSING on their RELATIONSHIP with SPARROW and the TEAM.**

** ANYWAY.**

** Please Review as reviews are LOVE!**

** LOVE, LOVE, LOVE,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. I've been using the caps lock button a lot lately…**


	18. Chapter 18

** Salutations friends! I don't really have much to say today…hehe, that rhymed…**

** Disclaimer: Everyone does realize that if I **_**did**_** own ANY of this, I would be rich and famous enough to write this and get money for it, but, sadly, I'm not rich or famous. But not so sadly, I'm writing on FanFiction!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"You don't even have super-powers!" KF yelled.

I growled angrily. Why can't those two just shut-up? Besides, who cares if Robin and I don't have super-powers. On plenty of levels, _**not**_ having super-powers is more beneficial anyway!

"Neither does Batman!" Robin argued.

"Che, you're not Batman!"

Well, that _**is**_ true. Robin wasn't Batman. But it wasn't like KF was Flash, or Aqualad was Aquaman, or any of that.

"Che, I'm the closest thing we've got!"

What. The. Hell. I see how it is. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth slightly. 'Closest thing to Batman' my butt! Who's the one with nine, almost ten, years of training? The one who's worked with Batman, and the _**League**_, for close to eight years? Yeah, me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I unclenched my fists. Boys will be boys, and idiots will be idiots.

There was a deep, throaty laugh from the familiar face. "Such clever ninos, but you only know half the story."

That voice. Where have I heard it before? Suddenly, cold dread filled every inch of my being. How was he even here? He was supposed to be dead, last time Batman and I checked…five years ago…

"I can get you into the factory, through my secret entrance," he continued.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," Miss Martian began. Her eyes glowed as she tried to enter his mind.

"Uh uh uh, chica. I am not that easy," he chuckled.

"He's mentally reciting football scores and Espanol. This may take a while," Miss Martian informed.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," the familiar face encouraged.

"But an enemy of the League is still an enemy," I spat angrily, stepping out of the shadows and startling everyone. "Bane," I growled out, the moonlight only managing to strike half my face past my hood.

He smiled. "Ah, baby bird. You have grown the last five years," Bane nodded approvingly. "Tell me, how is Senor Batman?" he asked threateningly.

I scowled further, walking closer to him. "You listen to me, Bane," I whispered menacingly like Batman had taught me. "No funny business. I've gotten stronger the past five years, and I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Of course not, nino," he smirked.

Turning slightly to look at the team, while still keeping an eye on Bane, I noticed that aside from Robin, the others were shocked at my ferocity. Sooner or later they were going to learn that that's how I deal with my enemies.

"I say we don't let him go," I told them all firmly.

"But he could get us to the factory!" KF protested.

"He could also be leading us into a trap! Don't be stupid and listen to him! He's nothing but a villain and a menace!"

"What happened between him and Batman?" Aqualad asked.

I shut my mouth closed with an audible click. "It is not under my jurisdiction to relate the events of past engagements," I recited. Even Robin hadn't heard this story yet.

All the others shared a look. "I apologize, Sparrow, if this upsets you, but Bane does have a point and we could use his help," Aqualad confirmed.

They released Bane before I could do anything about it. He shot me a look of smug victory when the others weren't looking. "Follow me, ninos," he told us.

.

We followed the villain up to a ledge overlooking the factory. Down below, cultists were handling large quantities of venom, seemingly preparing them for shipping of some type.

The others turned and observed the activity, but I wasn't fooled. I kept a vigilant eye on Bane, refusing to turn my back towards him and placing myself between him and the team. Crossing my arms over my chest, he raised an eye-brow at my antics and I glared even harsher. He had tricked me once. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Look at all that product," Robin stated. "A buy is going down, but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects-"

"We need to find out who that buyer is," Aqualad finished.

Bane gave me one last look before turning and walking off into the jungle. I didn't dare move from my protective stance, but my senses followed his every move carefully.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash responded.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, you're the thinker," he teased sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers," KF scolded Robin as if he was all that.

"And real heroes would notice that our informant is completely untrustworthy and an enemy of the League," I spat at them, watching Bane move about.

"Calm down, Sparrow. We're in complete control. What's the worst that could happen?" the speedster asked.

I shot him a withering look. "A: Don't let false illusions of control block your better judgment. And B: Really? You go with 'What's the worst that could happen?' What's wrong with you! That always jinxes things!"

Bane removed a large rock from a not-so-well-hidden tunnel. "Answers, are this way," he told us, sweeping his arm back and inviting us into the entrance.

"More like the perfect place for an ambush where our movements are restricted and the structure is weak enough to collapse with relatively small amounts of exerted force," I grumbled pointedly towards the others. Sure, Robin and I were exceptional in close quarters combat, but the others did a lot better in more open areas.

"Are you always this paranoid?" Superboy asked me rhetorically, walking in the tunnel with the others around him.

"Oh, so now El Luchadore is our leader," KF remarked sarcastically.

Robin shoved past him to walk in front.

No one listened to me. Figures. "Some team," I whispered sourly to myself. The League would have heard me out, but granted, they would have thought of that before my mind had even begun to sprout such ideas. The curse of being the youngest on the team, I guess.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to catch up with the others, glancing back every now and then to make sure we weren't being followed.

After a short walk, we came to a heavy metal door where Bane pressed a button, effectively opening said door. It revealed a large factory with boxes of materials scattered around. Could Bane have changed the past five years? My mind wavered slightly, but deep down, I knew he would always be one of the bad guys.

"All clear," Robin assured, ducking through the door and into the factory.

Though I didn't want to leave the team with Bane, I knew I had to go with Robin to find anything we could. Immediately, we disappeared around the twists and turns of the piping.

"Have those little fools gotten caught already?" I heard Bane ask.

"No. They just do that," Aqualad sighed.

I would have smiled had it not been for the circumstances. Sticking to the shadows, Robin and I made it to the control center. Tossing a smoke Batarang, I effectively knocked out the single guard inside.

Robin shoved the motionless body to the floor and sat down at the computer, looking up schematics. To ensure we didn't get caught, I kept an eye on the door while Robin worked, a system we typically used during missions.

Kid Flash suddenly sprinted into the room. "Whatcha got?" he asked, chewing on a candy bar and going up behind Robin. I rolled my eyes. Once more, idiots _**will**_ be idiots, considering the two have already completely forgotten about their past argument.

Casting another glance towards the door, I joined the two of them and read the data over Robin's shoulder. "Chemical formulas," I observed.

"I'm guessing it involves Venom, but-" Robin started.

"This one's Venom," KF indicated a red chemical structure. "And that one's, woah. The Blockbuster formula from CADMUS," he pointed to a blue chemical.

"And they're combining the two of them to create a sort of…Super Venom," I murmured.

"If they mix it correctly, it could potentially be three times stronger than normal Venom…and permanent," Kid Flash reasoned. "But how did Kobra get access to project Blockbuster?" he turned to us.

"An insider?" I suggested, shrugging slightly. "No matter how he _**got**_ it, what we need to worry about is how to stop him from using it. He may be using the cult and CADMUS as a way to store all this up and give it to his lackeys."

"Robin to Aqualad. We got…static" he told us, trying his communicator to no avail.

"They must have set up a jammer," I reasoned. "We could get Miss Martian to conduct a mind-link, though."

"Supey might not be happy with that," KF related.

I shrugged. "Oh well. Can't please everyone."

There was a large crash from the factory and I glanced over. "Looks like we've got company," I murmured. Spotting a huge, deformed looking creature, my eyes widened. "What the heck is _**that**_!" The inhuman eyes and the gray tint and ripping of the skin reminded me of Buster. "Wait. Don't tell me _**that's**_ what the Super Venom does!"

"Let's go," Kid Flash raced off with Robin and I close behind.

Spotting some movement away from the battle, I turned to see Bane ducking out. I _**knew**_ something was up. Let's just hope it wasn't too late to stop his plan…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** So, I stayed up last night until two in the morning writing this…not the best idea…BUT I did get another chappie done! And that's all I'm worried about! Hope you all enjoyed this!**

** PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

** Anyway. I just love that word !**

** Yours Truly,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ello! Right, first thing's first! SUPER THANKS SO VERY MUCH TO: CheshireCat2012 for adding this to their story alert, lbell107 for adding me to author alert, RikuMaster for adding to favorite stories, Synk, ArcaneHex77, CheshireCat2012, Lady Parabellum, and dsi user for reviewing lately!**

** I'd also like to thank anyone that is taking the time to read this!**

** Disclaimer: Why is it that I feel like the only author that can't come up with some witty comment for this? *sigh***

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Kid Flash carried along the catwalk towards the fighting. Following Bane's movements, I lost him in the sea of fighting. Robin nudged me and glanced pointedly outside, where the helicopter was getting ready to transport the Super Venom. I smirked slightly and nodded.

We immediately leaped off, heading towards Kobra. The opening in the trees outside revealed a heavy-duty transport helicopter, various people stepping away to allow Kobra and his lackey, Shimmer, to step forward.

_'Everyone online?'_ Miss Martian suddenly interrupted as Robin and I silently sprung from our position. Quickly, we opened the helicopter's control panels and inserted several bugs, laughing quietly to ourselves.

_'Yeah,'_ Superboy replied.

_'You know it, beautiful,'_ Kid Flash added.

_'Good. We need to retreat and regroup,'_ Aqualad ordered.

_'A bit busy,'_ I informed them as Robin and I landed in front of Kobra.

"Batman must be desperate if he's willing to send his _**whelps**_ to do all the work," Kobra sneered emotionlessly.

"What's the matter, Koby? You look disconcerted," Robin insulted lightly.

"This is beneath me," Kobra grumbled.

"Yeesh. Someone's in a grumpy mood," I scorned, getting into a fighting stance.

He narrowed his eyes under his hood. "Shimmer, take them," he ordered.

Smirking, Robin and I leaped over Shimmer as she came towards us. I landed so that I was facing Kobra while Robin faced his lackey.

_'Robin, Sparrow. Now!'_ Aqualad ordered over the link.

Scowling, I tossed down some flash pellets and we dispersed, heading towards the others who were still in the factory. Meeting back up, KF cleared a path for us and we raced back to the tunnel. No sign of Bane. Again, knew it! We managed to close the heavy metal door, but Mammoth broke through.

"Knock down the support beams!" I suggested over my shoulder.

Superboy willingly complied and smashed the supports. We just love making things cave in, huh? Rocks showered down around us, slamming us into pitch blackness. Aqualad pulled out a glow-stick and broke it, bathing the tunnel in red light.

"Sorry to say it Robin, but I'm afraid I'm impeaching you," I turned to face the Boy Wonder.

"What!" he yelled angrily. Sighing in frustration, he turned to face the collapsed wall. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You may have more experience than most of us," Aqualad started calmly. "But perhaps that is what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are well-defined and you don't have to speak. But this team is new. A leader must be clear, explicit, and cannot vanish on its team and expect others to follow their lead to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh! So I'm supposed to hold everybody's hands!" Robin argued, whirling around.

I rolled my eyes. "Need I remind you that on your first mission Bats and I had to hold _**your **_hand," I narrowed my eyes. "This is something all teams must overcome first and foremost: communication," I continued, calming down. "Heck, even the League has trouble with that _**still**_!"

Robin sighed, his previous anger leaving. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he murmured.

Slowly, I raised my hand. "I nominate Aqualad for team leader. Any objections?"

Aqualad, for all it was worth, was shocked.

"Please," Kid Flash scoffed. "I can run circles around-"

"KF, come on. You know he's the one," Robin interrupted.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could've told you," Superboy shrugged.

Kid Flash paused for a moment, perked up, and agreed. "Okay."

Aqualad walked forward to stand in front of Robin. "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders," he rested his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded.

The Atlantian turned back to face all of us. "Alright, first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

Taking a few steps, the team formed a circle to discuss our battle tactic.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Robin smirked.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Sportsmaster is the supplier and the buyer, but it's not adding up," Robin reasoned, tinkering with his holographic computer.

"He doesn't have the money or strength to acquire the Blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work," I continued as we raced through the tunnel.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom, that took major nerdage," KF added.

"I believe the term is tip of the iceberg," Aqualad came to a stop at the entrance of the tunnel.

A thick figure stepped to block the opening and I groaned inwardly.

"Halt ninos. I feel…explosive," Bane chuckled, holding up a small hand-held device and indicating bombs set up along the edge of the tunnel.

"I know this is a bad time and all, but I told you guys so," I grumbled towards the team.

"You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad exclaimed, sounding confused.

"It's simple, ninos. I want my factory back," Bane replied shortly.

_'Kid, you get a running start,'_ Aqualad ordered.

KF tensed slightly, getting ready.

"I forced you into a situation in which you would destroy my enemies, or die trying," Bane continued. "If the latter, the Justice League would surely arrive to avenge their side-kicks-"

"Not side-kicks," I muttered.

"And once the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel up with you inside should have the same effect," he lifted the device up.

Kid Flash zipped by, grabbing the device. "With what? This trigger-thingy?" he smirked cheekily.

Bane made to punch the speedster, but Miss Martian lifted him up telepathically.

"Finally," Superboy said, satisfied. "Drop him."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

_'Let's go,'_ Aqualad ordered.

Immediately, KF sped off, knocking down a sizeable amount of people and clearing a path. Superboy leaped down, creating yet another dent in the ground. "Go again?" he taunted Mammoth. Note to self; taunting _**always**_ works…if it's done right.

As Mammoth nearly bowled into Superboy, a stream of water controlled by Aqualad knocked him over. Superboy then went to help Miss Martian sabotage the helicopter, while Robin and I challenged Shimmer and Kobra.

Shimmer was quickly disposed of, and we were left with only Kobra. Joy.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin started.

"True," Kobra removed his cloak. "But sometimes a God must stoop to the commoners' level."

I whistled. "Big-headed much?"

Robin and I ran up in unison, him going for a high knee to the face and me with a leg sweep. Blocked. Then we tried switching, Robin with a kick at the back of the knee and me with a quick jab to his neck. Rejected. And then kicked backwards, the Boy Wonder landing on top of my chest and driving my breath out.

My scowl deepened. I disliked being beat by my enemies, or just being beat in general…

"What's the matter, kiddies? You look…disconcerted," Kobra scorned.

"Okay, really?" I stood up and got into a fighting stance. "It's not _**nearly**_ as witty the second time. Everyone knows that!" I shot back.

Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed in satisfaction that Kid Flash was making quick work of the cultists, Aqualad had subdued Mammoth, and Miss Martain had successfully attached an explosive to the helicopter. Once it took off, she pressed the trigger and it burst into flames, but Sportsmaster managed to escape.

I smirked as the helicopter smashed into the factory. Looks like Bane wasn't going to get his way either. Good.

Once more, we continued our assault on Kobra, but to no avail. Every punch, kick, jab, and weapon, deterred, hindered, prevented, and thwarted. Our last attempt left Robin squished under the cultist leader's foot and my neck slowly being seized tighter by his hand, holding me straight out.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," he spat.

"Well, you know, you just never can get rid of those pesky mosquitos," I gasped out.

"Yeah! And this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain," Robin sneered.

Twisting around, he freed himself from Kobra's foot. I escaped myself by thrusting upwards against his hand at a pressure point in his wrist, his reflexes releasing me. We both leaped back and joined the team.

"Besides," I called back at him. "We're birds, not bugs! Get it right, idiot!"

"Another time, then," he suddenly resigned, backing into the darkness of the forest.

I rushed up to where he had disappeared and brushed the foliage to the side, finding nothing but trees and bushes. Robin came up behind me and also scanned the area. "Gone," I confirmed.

He turned back to the team, but I stayed put. Bane was probably gone by now. His factory was burning to a hollow, empty shell. And it wasn't like he couldn't have broken out at any time. Batman wasn't going to be happy with this, any of this really, but most definitely the Bane part.

When I first met Bane, I was seven-years-old. It had been after a relatively large Arkham breakout. Bats and I had finished sending all the scum back to their cells with their tails between their legs. It had been a pretty long and hard few days, leaving the two of us tired. Then Bane showed up. It was my fault really. I let my guard slip, and then there he was, nearly breaking Batman's back and paralyzing him for life. Thankfully, I had accidently pressed the alert on my belt previously and the League arrived to stop Bane before Batman was hurt too badly. Last we had heard, Bane had fallen down a huge cliff and plummeted to his death.

Unfortunately, he was not dead.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts (Batman never blamed me for that incident anyway) and I turned to join the team. "Good job everyone," I smiled.

"You too," Miss Martian smiled back.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin told Aqualad respectively. "Automatically making _**you**_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" he ruined the slightly touching moment, turning towards the burning factory and laughing.

I visibly cringed back in mock horror, making a distasteful face. "Ooh, harsh," I said to Aqualad sympathetically, albeit letting a small smirk and chuckle slip through. I knew how it felt to take all the Dark Knight's anger. And trust me, it wasn't easy. Especially if you only five the first time…Batman's reaction to a crying little girl: hilarious.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report," Batman lectured, getting in Kaldur's face.

We were back at Mount Justice. Receiving our first debriefing. Fun. I was currently standing between Robin and Kaldur. Glancing up at Kaldur, I noticed he looked saddened and grim from Batman's scolding. So did the others. Even Robin looked a tad paler than usual. I felt fine. Guess being scolded by him for nine years makes me immune. Score.

"You will _**each**_ be receiving detailed reports demonstrating your _**many **_mistakes," Batman continued, going down the line. "Until then, good job," his scowl and voice softened slightly.

I smiled. Batman was fair. When you get scolded, there is always something to be congratulated on as well. The others looked up in complete surprise.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines your success. And how you decide who leads, determines character," his voice echoed slightly as he walked down the cave's hall, undoubtedly headed for the WatchTower.

Looking up at Kaldur, we shared a smile. "He seems in a good mood today," I observed sincerely once Batman was gone.

"That's his _**good**_ mood?" Wally asked, slightly horrified.

"Yep," I replied, popping my 'p'. "You don't even want to _**imagine**_ him in his bad mood."

"How could you tell he was in his good mood?" M'gann pressed. "He seemed as emotionless as ever to me."

"Easy. He told us 'good job'," I shrugged, walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Does he not normally do that?" Superboy persisted, miffed.

Another shrug. "He does, just not verbally."

"But it was just a 'good job'. How good of a mood can he be in?" Aqualad wondered.

"Getting a 'good job' from Batman is like getting a pat on the head," Robin interceded as I got a glass of water and sat on the counter.

"Except not _**nearly**_ as awkward," I smirked, taking a sip of my water. "Besides, you guys should have _**seen**_ your faces!" I laughed out.

"Don't laugh! Bats freaks me out!" Wally defended.

I laughed even harder. "Oh, please," I told him. "You haven't even come close to seeing his," dramatic pause. "Angry mood," I ended in horror, Robin and I shivering slightly at the few times we've seen the Batman lose it.

"His angry mood?" M'gann asked quietly.

"Yeah. His angry mood," I murmured back ominously.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "How bad is this 'angry mood'?"

I turned to look him in the eyes. "I remember once, when I was seven years old, he got into his really, _**really**_ angry mood," I started quietly, leaning towards the team while they leaned forwards in anticipation. "It got so bad, that it scared off the _**entire**_ League," I continued seriously.

Wally gulped. "W-what made Bats so angry?" he asked nervously.

"Well, there was a big fight that the League was involved in. Huge fight, lasted for hours. Afterwards, nearly half a city was destroyed from the chaos of the battle," I started.

"Okay, so what made Bats so angry, though?" Wally persisted anxiously.

I looked at him in dread, my face purposefully pale. Gulping loudly, I stared at them all intensely, building the anticipation. "Paperwork," I dead-panned.

"What!" Wally yelled. "That's what it was!"

Robin and I were practically dying from laughter by now. Calming down enough to talk, I looked back up at the speedster. "Yeah. As the League's appointed leader, Batman has to file, report, sign, and return all lawsuits, debts, and complaints sent in by the government. During that one battle, the League _**purposefully**_ ran amuck. Man, Bats was _**pissed**_," I laughed once again, the others joining in this time. "The League never did _**that**_ again!"

Sure, we intended for this group to be all about working and earning a place in the League, but maybe it was also for proving ourselves to each other, and having all the more fun along the way.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** This is a tad longer than normal! Yay!**

** Please review and check out my poll!**

** So far it's THREE for BOTH. TWO for just ACE. And TWO for NEITHER!**

** Forever and Always,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	20. Chapter 20

** Hey everybody! AvenJackel here! Awesome news you guys, recently I got the Batman: Arkham City xbox game! It. Is. EPIC!**

** Anyway.**

** I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

A thick manila folder plopped down in front of me as I polished my Sparrow boots. Groaning, I looked up to see Bruce giving me that 'you're going to read it, _**all**_ of it' look. I stuck my tongue out distastefully.

"Thanks," I muttered sourly, placing my boot back on the metal table I was sitting on and picking up the folder. My eyes widened in disbelief. "How is it possible that I made _**this**_ many mistakes!" I indicated the pound of paper inside.

"You got cocky and didn't take the mission seriously enough," Bruce scolded. "And you let your teammates walk all over you."

"I did not!" I argued. "They were just being idiots!"

Bruce cocked an eye-brow.

I sighed. "Okay, so maybe I could've reinforced my thoughts better," I muttered in defeat.

He turned to the Batcomputer.

"What are we going to do about Bane?" I asked quietly, looking flippantly through my report.

"He has disappeared since your encounter with him on Santa Prisca," he sat at the computer.

"Well, of course. I mean, his entire factory was destroyed. Why would he stay now?" I leaped off the table and walked up behind him.

He shot me a half-hearted glare. "We don't need a repeat of _**that**_ time," he muttered. I winced back, squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah. We don't need that," I murmured in agreement, turning back to settle on the table cross-legged and read my report.

The report went a little something like this: _The protocol for this mission was met with poor strength, genunity, balance, and focus, among many other various flaws…_blah blah blah…_When bringing up doubts or concerns, stick to your thoughts and don't let down, as it could possibly result in the injury or death of others…_yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc. I think you get the point. In other words; torture.

But I read it all, and I had no excuse to argue. I had _**way**_ too many mistakes…

Once I was done with that, I finished polishing my boots. I wasn't trying to be vain or anything, but one must make impressions upon their enemies, and it was a _**lot**_ harder to do when your combat boots have scuffs and mud stains, plus a few blood splatters…actually, those last ones aren't too bad for intimidation…

Finally, I managed to get all the crap off the boot after an hour of scrubbing. My arm was beginning to feel like mush. Shaking the feeling out, I back-flipped off the table and did several continuous hand-springs, landing beside Bruce.

"Read it all. Won't be making those mistakes again," I sighed, tossing the manila folder beside the Batcomputer. "I think I'll go on patrol," I turned to leave.

Grabbing my boots along the way, I quickly got into my Sparrow costume. "Later," was the last word I said as I exited the Batcave and made my way to Gotham.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

There wasn't a whole lot of gang activity, which slightly unnerved me. It was getting close to the time when gangs went at it no holds barred. Sure, before the huge massacre every year gangs would relax a tad more and rest up, but this was just eerie.

Deciding there was nothing to do, I groaned and leaped off the building I was on. The wind rushed around me as I fell. Timing my trajectory, momentum, and height, I sent out my grappling hook and wound my way through the city. I landed on top of Gotham's oldest library.

It was run-down and decaying slightly, often used for gang purposes by now. But the place was also one of the tallest spots in Crime Alley, which made it a great vantage point.

I made my way to the top, a pointed Victorian-style spire lined with gargoyles at all corners. Pulling my binoculars out, I scanned the area for any trouble.

Nothing.

I was so_** utterly**_ bored!

The screeching of tires on pavement diverted my attention and I quickly looked down to the street. Below, there was an official looking black car speeding through the streets, several more following close behind. Okay, that wasn't nothing.

I was about to leap down and investigate, when a quick arrow came from the side and collided with the tire. The car careened into the side of an abandoned building, the others piling up behind it. A familiar figure stepped out onto the street from where the arrow had come from. I started and nearly fell of the tip of the building from my surprise, my balance being lost so I had to resort to latching onto the spire with my arms and legs wrapped around it. What was _**he**_ doing in Gotham?

Unraveling myself from my awkward position, I skidded down the side of the building and dropped silently beside the figure. "Speedy?" I asked in surprise.

The red-head turned to face me. "Sparrow," he said coldly. "It's Red Arrow, by the way," he turned back to the many cars.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" I questioned, more suspicious than surprised by now. "Cool name, if not a tad too much like GA's," I thought out loud, trying for nonchalant but not succeeding too well.

"I was following a lead on the Shadows," he replied shortly, kneeling down to inspect the lead car.

At that, I perked up and got more serious. "How big of a lead? Why didn't you contact anyone? You won't be able to handle the Shadows alone," I followed behind him. I noticed that his costume was different, more flattering and adult-like than the slightly childish one he used as Speedy.

He looked over his shoulder at me and glared. "They've taken Dr. Serling Roquette from the Royal University in Star City," he informed, somewhat reserved.

"Oh! I've heard of her. She works with nanorobotics and claytronics, right?" I remembered. "Why do they have her?"

"Apparently she created a specialized device that can steal, replicate, and corrode computerized data," his reply came. Wrenching the lead car's door open, it was revealed to be driver-less.

I crouched down beside him and examined the driver's seat. "Remote-controlled," I observed.

Suddenly, there was an insistent beeping from the engine. Uh, oh. I didn't have time to react before a strong arm wrapped around my mid-section and I was lifted off the ground. Red Arrow and I flew through the air thanks to a grappling hook. Behind me, the flaming air from an explosion surrounded me.

We landed roughly on the crumbling brick of a nearby building and the arm immediately released me. "Thanks," I gasped out.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. I don't want my new reputation ruined because I was hanging out with a twelve-year-old," Red Arrow replied coldly, turning to leave.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed one bit," I muttered. "Do you ever get tired of never giving respect and never receiving it?"

"Bye, Sparrow," he continued shortly, preparing to shoot a trick arrow that would provide a line to cross.

"Wait," I stopped him, grabbing his sleeve. "Listen, Roy," I looked off to the side uncomfortably. "I'm…sorry. About the other day," I mumbled. Chewing slightly on my lower lip, I quickly glanced up to see the archer staring at me in surprise.

His expression quickly changed into an unreadable mask before he turned away, my hand falling away from his arm. "I'm sorry too," he replied reluctantly, shooting the arrow and racing off into the night of Gotham.

I smiled to myself. Maybe Roy and I didn't always have to be enemies…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Bleh. I didn't like this chappie a whole lot, it seemed…off to me…Oh well! **

** Please, please, PLEASE, review and check out the poll! So far, it's FOUR fer BOTH, TWO fer only ACE, and TWO fer NEITHER!**

** Epic Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	21. Chapter 21

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all ownership belongs to DC and the producers of the show Young Justice.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

A quick jab found its way to my side. "Kairi!" a familiar voice hissed through the still air, ringing through my ears. I grumbled and rolled over, tucking my head beneath my pillow and burying myself in my thin, green and blue plaid blanket.

"Kairi! Kairi, get up," the voice started whining quietly now.

"I'm asleep," I groaned into my mattress.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," the voice droned on in my ear, shaking me insistently.

I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching by now. "What!" I yelled, sitting up abruptly and nearly bashing my head into Dick's.

He responded by leaning in closer and quickly cover my mouth with his hand. "Shhh!" he hushed, putting his free index finger over his lips.

Rolling my eyes, I rubbed them blearily and glanced at my digital clock on my oak nightstand. "Dick!" I tried yelling but it came out as a muffled squeak. "It's four in the morning! We're supposed to be asleep!" I flailed my arms about in tired exasperation.

"Kairi, just trust me, okay?" Dick whispered. "Get changed and get your shoes on," he instructed.

I shot him a half-hearted death glare, before sighing and nodding slightly in defeat. Dick smirked broadly, his blue eyes gleaming in the limited moonlight spilling from my huge windows. Turning, he exited through the door that linked out rooms in the middle.

When Dick had first joined us here at Wayne Manor, he had had many night-mares, and even then I also had many short, but persistent, episodes of reoccurring dreams. Since Alfred's room was relatively far away and Bruce was normally out at night, Dick and I convinced them to connect our rooms so we could always check on each-other whenever the other screamed. Occasionally, we still had uses for the nightly visits after particularly…strenuous…missions.

Groaning irritably, I rolled over and fell out of my bed crookedly, my back against my carpeted floor and my feet resting on my queen-sized bed. Not wanting to get up, I used my arms to drag myself backwards over to my wardrobe. I used my foot to open the door and picked out a pair of black gym shorts, black camisole, and black socks. It _**was **_four in the morning, and I knew Dick was planning for this to be a secret outing.

I wiggled on the floor, still refusing to stand up, as I changed. Once done, I flipped onto my belly and army-crawled over to my door that led to the hallway, pulling my black low-top converse onto my feet.

I backwards somersaulted to the door connecting my room to Dick's. Using my arms as a base, I lifted my legs and torso, leaving my weight on my shoulders, neck, and arms. I took my feet and twisted the knob, opening the door before continuing my somersaults.

Coming to his bed, I leaped up and laid down next to where he was sitting. "So," I yawned. "What do you want?"

"Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and forced me off the bed and onto my feet.

We quietly rushed through his door, across the halls, down the grand staircase, past the Batcave, and to the front door. Dick silently opened the front entrance before dragging me along once more. Crossing the gardens, we continued on towards the full moon.

Once we reached a safe distance from any of Bruce's security cameras, I exploded on him. "Richard John Grayson!" I snapped. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded. Annoyed, I dug my heels in the ground, effectively stopping his movement. Crossing my arms, I glared at him.

He groaned. "Come on, Kairi!" he tugged on me, but I stood my ground stubbornly. "Just," he continued. "Trust me."

"Where are we going," I ground out. Sure, I was fine with staying up until the wee hours of morning when it came to fighting crime, but I despised getting woken up at four a.m. because Richard wanted to go on a _**walk**_.

"Why can't you trust me?" the raven-haired boy gave me a puppy-dog look.

"I'm not falling for that," I grumbled.

He perked back up. "Okay," he shrugged. "Have it your way." Smirking broadly, he suddenly bent down and scooped me up bridal style, locking his arms to restrain my thrashing.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!" I screamed angrily. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He merely chuckled.

I wanted to punch him so badly right now. But, I was getting rather curious. Dick didn't go this far for something trivial, so I knew it had to be big.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence, ending up about a mile from Wayne Manor in a small forest. I immediately recognized the woods as the one I had often played in when I was younger, and even later on when I met Dick the two of us would come here. We hadn't visited the place in nearly a year.

Dick finally set me down, leading me on through the trees. We followed along a thin path, used by animals more than people.

He suddenly turned towards me. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

I cocked an eyebrow, but willingly closed my eyes. "This better be good," I muttered.

Grabbing my hand, Dick led me off the path and through the trees. The leaves brushed up against my bare skin and I shivered lightly. The boy in front of me chuckled and I punched him lightly with my free hand.

We stopped. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

I did so, and it revealed none other than our old tree-house. Bruce, Alfred, and I first built the place when I was five, and I had given it the name 'The Bird's Nest', you know, Batman had a Batcave, well Robin and Sparrow had a nest. We used to spend most of our free-time up here, training and what-not without the annoying watchful eye of Bruce over our shoulders. Last time I had seen it, it had been all gnarled and slightly destroyed from a harsh thunderstorm.

But it looked as good as new.

"You didn't!" I yelled in joy, jumping up and down childishly. I instantly turned on my heel and gave Dick a huge bear-hug before turned back away and racing up the rope ladder.

The tree-house itself was in a thick area of overlapping branches from several different trees. The main one where the ladder led to was a sturdy hickory. A shorter maple supported where we had kept the books, an elm for the game room, and the tallest was our 'observatory', held up by a towering oak.

I was up the ladder in two seconds flat.

"Man I missed this place!" I called down to where Dick was climbing up more slowly. "This is great! I love it!" I turned to the front door, which was beside a small window and connected to a wrap-around porch.

"Really? Could've fooled me!" Dick laughed and I joined in.

Opening the wood door, I deeply breathed in the scent of fresh forest and past memories. It was as if my entire life suddenly came barreling towards me. Everything was the same. There were a few toys and knick-knacks scattered about the lounge area, posters and pictures decorated the walls and floors, insignificant training gear from our earlier days laid about, and my prized treasure box was tossed to the side, forgotten.

Stepping gingerly towards it, I picked it up and set it upright. I flipped open the lock and pulled the top up, it's hinges squeaking slightly in protest. Inside were newspaper clippings, photos, a few old batarangs, and 'clues' from when I was little. Smiling fondly, I caught sight of an older photo of Dick and I when we were nine; we had gone to the beach and Alfred had taken a picture of Dick dumping a bucket of sand on my comically shocked face. After that, I had chased him down.

I put the photo back in the chest and closed it, standing up to explore once more. Crossing to a lower portion of the tree-house, I came to where we had trained whenever we didn't want Bruce watching, coming to practice things in order to impress him.

Next was a small 'library', for lack of a better word. Books billowed in the breeze, many with pages ruined from rain and snow. I spotted a thick book resting on a desk. Picking it up, I examined the cover.

"You'll never guess what I found!" I sing-songed to Dick who was also exploring about. "Your sociology textbook! Won't Bruce be happy!"

Dick laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "It was never _**lost**_, per say, I just didn't want to read it," he shrugged uneasily.

We shared a look before bursting out laughing.

Once we calmed down, I wiped the few tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Setting the book down, I turned to my favorite part of the tree-house: the observatory.

I grinned and raced up the wooden steps towards the oak. The steps ended among the branches of the towering tree. We had never finished all of them, so instead Dick and I would have to climb another few feet to make it up.

It was simple enough, seeing as the oak was the perfect climbing tree, I had even managed to climb it when I was only five. We quickly jumped from branch to branch, making our way up until we were ten feet above the tree-house and nearly forty feet above the ground.

The observatory was a square platform with railing along the side. It was open to the sky and had my sextants and astrological instruments here and there. A few books of constellations and space lay about and our telescope stood resolutely beneath a tied tarp. Our padded sleeping bags remained from last time we had been here.

Smiling, I leaped over the railing and collapsed on my dark blue sleeping bag, staring at the stars that shone brightly in the inky sky. I heard Dick settle on his own sleeping bag, the two of us laying so our heads were in between the other's and their shoulder.

We didn't speak; we didn't have to. All was quiet and calm. The stars slowly moved about, the sounds of a sleeping forest stirred about, and the sky seemed to sigh in contentment.

About six a.m., Dick and I watched in awe as the sun's light slowly streaked the air, touching Earth in its display of colors and swirls. Remaining on my sleeping bag, I felt my eyes begin the droop, the light gracing across my face.

"Kairi?" Dick whispered, breaking our nearly two hour silence.

"Hmm?" I hummed sleepily, already slipping off.

"Happy birthday."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay! Cute, slightly short-ish fluff for those who have been wanting more Dick/Kairi! Don't fear, you aren't alone! I love writing their relationship myself and I always look forward to chappies like these!**

** And in the poll…FOUR for BOTH, THREE for NEITHER, TWO for ACE, and ONE for Krypto! Put in your votes soon, for I believe I will be closing it soon!**

** Thanks to LadyParabellum, Synk, and dsi user for reviewing! You guys rock!**

** Also, thanks to chickenchick for adding The Sparrow Chronicles to story alert!**

** Lots of Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	22. Chapter 22

It was official, I was an idiot.

I completely forgot it was my birthday. Remembering Bruce, Alfred, and Dick's birthday? Easy. Remembering mine? I usually completely leave it. I could even remember Clark, Diana, John, J'onn, Shayera, Barry, and pretty much everyone in the League and Young Justice birthdays! I went as far as getting something for the Council every year and occasionally throwing parties!

Why couldn't I remember my own birthday? Most kids count down the days to it.

I wasn't most kids.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Dick continued. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Maybe…" I mumbled, sitting up and brushing stray leaves off my back.

He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder.

"We should probably be going. Bruce and Alfred are going to be wondering where we're at," I stood.

Leaping over the railing, I skidded down the branches and through the tree-house. I continued down out the front door and I slid down the ladder, Dick behind me.

We raced through the forest and the Manor's garden, ending up at the front door. It was locked. I sighed and pulled out a bobby-pin, unbending it and working with it to unlock the door. After a few minutes, it clicked and Dick turned the knob. Silently, we stepped through the door.

The lights flicked on.

"And just where, might I ask, have you two been?" Alfred asked knowingly.

I froze comically and shot Alfred a nervous look. Gulping, I shared a look with Dick. "Out…" I stalled.

"Dick fixed up the old tree-house, am I right?" Bruce came down the steps in a suit, still putting on a tie.

"And we found his old sociology book!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Dick shot me a horrified glare.

"Oh, I knew where it was all along. But one can't learn unless they want to," Bruce chided lightly. "I have an important meeting today-"

"With Lucius Fox," Dick started.

"About CEO chemical reports," I finished, flashing Bruce a smile.

"Yes. It is scheduled to take most of the day. Alfred will take care of you guys," he continued. He brushed past us lightly to the front door.

My face fell slightly. That was it?

"Oh, and Kairi?" he turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday," he smiled before closing the door behind him.

"Now you two, time for a birthday breakfast," Alfred ushered us into the kitchen.

Dick and I sat at the counter as Alfred made us pancakes and sausage. I nibbled on some fruit that was set out, knowing that I couldn't eat all junk food or else Bruce would get angry at me. The pancakes were light and fluffy, I even had the privilege of squirting whipped cream on them. They were heavenly. And the sausages were warm and juicy.

After breakfast, Dick pulled me off my stool by the counter.

"What is it now?" I demanded.

"Going to Mount Justice!" he called over his shoulder to Alfred.

I brightened up. Honestly, I wasn't much of a birthday person, so going to Mount Justice, where the team didn't know what day it was, was reassuring. I should have been more suspicious.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Robin: B02. Recognized Sparrow: 00."

I followed Robin in, both of us still in our civies with our sunglasses on.

"Surprise!"

No. I did _**not**_ jump. But I'm man enough to admit that, yes, I was a _**tad**_ surprised. But not a whole lot!

M'gann instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and nearly strangled me in a bear-hug. "Happy birthday, Sparrow!" she yelled happily.

"You're finally a teen!" Wally joked once the Martian had set me down.

"Indeed. It must feel good to finally be 13," Kaldur added.

Glancing around, I noticed that the entire cave was decorated with blue and green streamers, balloons, and confetti. Superboy was standing a little farther off, donning a party hat and noisemaker. With a dead-panned face, he blew into the noisemaker and nodded.

M'gann grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen table where a _**huge**_ decorated cake was in the center, surrounded by plates, silverware, and cups for everyone. She sat me down at the head of the table, Robin on my right and Wally on my left. Kaldur took a seat next to Wally, while M'gann sat next to Robin with Superboy beside her.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I mumbled uncomfortably, knowing my face was starting to get red.

"Oh come on, Sparrow! It's a big day for you! And, who would pass up a chance to have cake?" Wally laughed.

He stood up and lit the candles on the cake.

Everyone sang happy birthday to me.

I could just feel my face getting beat red.

Blowing out the candles, the only thing I wished for was a good year, with as small amount of death as possible. I had wished for that every year since I had turned four. It didn't normally work, but hey, knock on wood. 'Lucky 13', and all.

M'gann cut the cake and passed out pieces to everyone. I took the first bite and my tongue exploded with the sweet taste of vanilla cake with butter-frosting.

"This is DELICIOUS!" I proclaimed.

The young Martian blushed. "I'm glad you liked it. I made it myself," she replied shyly.

"No wonder it's so good," Wally breathed flirtatiously.

"Cool it, Wally," I chided good-naturedly.

"You're just jealous," he grinned.

I choked slightly on my cake. "Right," I drew out. "So jealous," I continued sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Here, open this one first!" M'gann set an intricately wrapped present in front of me. "It's from Superboy and me!"

"You guys got me presents too!" I exclaimed uncomfortably.

"Don't mind her," Robin grinned. "She's never been much of a birthday person."

"Why not, Sparrow?" M'gann asked.

I shrugged slightly. "It's just that I don't know my real date of birth."

"You don't?" Kaldur questioned.

"By the time my parents died, I wasn't old enough to understand birthdays, let alone remember my own. So, I just decided to celebrate it on this day. To me, this day is more of an…anniversary of sorts," I shrugged again.

"An…anniversary?" Wally repeated.

"Yup," I nodded. "Exactly ten years ago, on this day, I first met Batman. And precisely eight years ago I first became Sparrow. Now, about this present," I ripped open the package to reveal a thick black book. The title was written in thin, silver writing that almost reminded me of Hebrew.

"It's a telepathic book from Mars. I thought you might like it," M'gann smiled nervously.

Before my eyes, the writing seemed to shift into many different languages until it settled on English. "Woah," I breathed. "This is awesome! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it," the Martian grinned.

"Here's mine," Wally placed a not-as-decorative wrapping job.

"Nothing's going to leap out at me, right?" I scolded lightly.

"Scout's honor," he crossed his heart comically.

Grinning, I ripped the paper and pulled out a small test-tube filled with a strange blue goop.

"It's a genetically mutated blood sample of an Exonian alien. If it's kept at room temperature, it reacts to Earth's sun by changing colors," Wally cited smartly.

"Epic," I gave the speedster a fist-bump.

"From Atlantis," Kaldur nodded, handing me a small box.

I opened it and caught sight of an inch long, wooden, carved amulet. There was a leather band to wrap around the neck and it appeared to be written in what I knew to be old Atlantian Runes.

"It is a symbol of good luck," Kaldur informed, indicating the complex swirl of circles, squiggles, and spirals.

"Thanks you guys," I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly nervous.

"What did you get her?" Wally elbowed Robin in the rib.

"He fixed up the old tree-house!" I smirked and slung my arm over his shoulder.

"You guys have a tree-house?" the speedster asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, but it's not just _**any**_ tree-house. It's the Nest," I shrugged.

"The Nest?" Superboy spoke up.

"Okay, I came up with the name when I was five! Get over it!" I grumbled childishly.

M'gann opened her mouth to comment, but our conversation was cut short by the insistent bleeping of Robin and I's utility belts.

"It never ends," I groaned, running with Robin towards the zeta-beam that went to Gotham. "Later!" I called over my shoulder.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so just another short chappie on Kairi's b-day.**

** My grandma is in the hospital. She had a stroke recently and her condition is just getting worse, so I may not update as soon as normal.**

** For the poll, it's five for both, three for neither, two for Ace, and one for Krypto. Please visit my author page and vote.**

** Best Wishes,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while to update, at least it feels like a while, but I don't really know…Anyway! Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Fanfiction was being a pain and wouldn't let me get to my Doc Uploader. Whenever I tried to, it claimed I wasn't logged in. So yeah.**

** I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Sighing heavily, I collapsed face-down onto my fresh-cleaned bed. Who knew Black Mask could cause such a ruckus during the day? I certainly didn't. And now, even _**worse**_, was my yearly 'rich-people' birthday bash. _**Joy**_.

"Well, Mistress Kairi, shall we get you ready?" Alfred stepped in and immediately went towards the dress section of my wardrobe.

I groaned inwardly. "No dresses, Alfie," I whined, the sound coming out as a muffled complain.

"Nothing with a low neck-line, don't want any scars showing, especially with the newest edition from today," the British butler continued as if I hadn't said anything.

Subconsciously I gingerly pressed my hand to my chest where a fresh cut was still stinging slightly. It was pretty minor, not even a centimeter deep, but it was also pretty long, going from my left armpit to the bottom of my right ribcage. Not so fun.

"I think this will suit you nicely, Mistress Kairi," Alfred pulled down some dress that I couldn't see. "Now up and at them. Or do I have to dress you myself?" he threatened knowingly.

Muttering, I dragged myself out of bed and grudgingly took the dress that was offered in my direction. I shot Alfred a glare as he walked out of my room and closed my door. Turning back around, I peeled my tank top and shorts off, looking in disgust at the overly fancy dress Alfred had decided upon.

It was an, admittedly, nice sky blue, soft enough to pass for a summer color and dark enough to compliment my eyes and hair. The fabric was light and slightly cotton-like, comfortable for the warm months. Slightly ball-gown-ish in design, it was tighter around the chest with a white-laced corset and continued to flow out slightly at the hips until it ended right above my knees. The sleeves were two small puffs and the neck-line was straight across right above my armpits.

It reminded me of the Disney's Alice in Wonderland dress.

Ew.

Angrily, I pulled the horrid cloth on and squirmed slightly in it. As you can probably tell by now, I _**hate**_ dresses. Always have, always will. But they weren't nearly as bad as heels. I had to give them that.

As soon as I was decent, Alfred walked in, striding towards me briskly. He turned me around and deftly tied up the corset. Stepping back, he examined the dress critically. "I think it fits you wonderfully, Mistress Kairi," he praised.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Now, I have found the most suitable shoes-"

"No heels!" I yelled, eyes going wide.

"No heels," he promised, pulling out a pair of dark blue flats.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. No heels, but flats weren't all that comfortable either. Collapsing on my bed, I pulled them on.

"Time for hair and makeup," he pulled me up and ushered me into the bathroom, sitting me in front of the vanity.

"Kill me now," I grumbled.

Since my hair was so short, not much could be done with it (thank god!), but Alfred made do. He decided to spare me by just pulling my bangs back in a dark blue headband, a real blue rose resting off to the side.

My makeup was also fairly neutral, with minor cover-up, blush, lipstick, mascara, and eye liner. But it was still way too much for me.

Finishing up, Alfred once more pushed me up and forced me out of my room and down into the ballroom, where decorations galore were set up. I pouted the entire way there.

Stepping into the rarely used room, I noticed Bruce and Dick both fiddling with their bowties. No one in the Bat family enjoyed these parties. Both guys were in classic tuxedoes with their hair slicked back.

"I hate this party," I grumbled, striding so I was beside Dick.

"Hatred is unbecoming of a lady," Alfred chided.

"Good thing she's not a lady," Dick smirked.

I elbowed him in the rib, even though it was true.

"Now, none of that behavior during the party, agreed?" Alfred declared pointedly at the three of us.

"Agreed," we all groaned.

"Wait," I stopped Alfred from turning away. "Are the Snidelys invited?" I pleaded for the answer to be no.

"Yes," was Alfred's only reply before turning back to the kitchen to finish preparations for the party.

"_**Great**_," I muttered.

The Snidelys were a bunch of penny-pinching, good for nothing, lowlifes. Even if they were the second richest family in Gotham, all the money they had gotten came from shady productions and callous insurances. Thomas Snidely, their arrogant fifteen-year-old son, was a total jerk and wuss.

Who happened to have had a crush on me for seven years.

The doorbell rang and Bruce went to go open it. In flooded all of Gotham's, and a few neighboring cities, richest and hottest citizens. Including the Snidelys.

"I think I'll go help Alfred in the kitchen," Dick started to back away.

"Oh no you don't," I growled, grabbing his tuxedo sleeve and keeping him there. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me."

He groaned. "Fine," he grumbled.

At that moment, the guest decided to join us in the ballroom. The two of us immediately straightened up and plastered believable smiles on our faces.

"You aren't leaving me," I whispered through my smile, clenching Dick's hand to make sure he didn't duck out.

"Of course not," he whispered back.

Then I spotted the most horrible boy in the world: Thomas Snidely. In all his rotund 'glory', the overweight teenager sauntered his way over towards us. Here's the thing, Snidely had always been stuck-up, you know, one of those rich kids who grew up saying 'My daddy's richer than yours'. Even when I was four and he was six he was like that. He was always trying to suck up to people, especially Bruce and myself.

At first, I had thought it was because he liked me. Boy was I wrong. He was just in it for the money, surprise, surprise.

And when Dick came along Thomas was pissed. The two of them had a mutual hatred for one another; Snidely because now Dick would inherit part of Bruce's fortune, Dick because Snidely was just an idiot.

"Hey, Kairi," Thomas tried for a seductive voice.

It so didn't work.

"Hey Tom," I replied as politely as possible, keeping Dick's hand in mine.

Basically, the party went something like this; terrible dancing (a few with Dick, some with Bruce, most with people I didn't know, and way too many with Thomas), rich people food at a grand table (where I sat beside Dick and, reluctantly, Snidely), a lot of presents that I wouldn't enjoy (the Snidelys got me a gold charm bracelet that I would _**never**_ wear), and a bunch of small talk.

__After hours of agonizing torture, the party was thankfully over. Plates and food littered the room and the four of us set out to clean up. Sure, we had a butler and all, but we couldn't just make him clean everything. That would be an awful thing to do.

"Finally," I groaned, dropping the last bag of trash with the rest of the pile. "This is why I'm not a birthday person," I told Dick.

"Understandable," he agreed.

Stretching, I yawned slightly. "Okay, well I'm going to go change and then I'll be on patrol," I informed the others, racing up the staircase.

Closing my bedroom door, I hastily threw off the stupid dress and shoes and got on my tank top and shorts before running back down the hall and to the clock. I was in and out of the Batcave in no time, making my way around Gotham's buildings.

The night was fairly clear, just a few gang bashings here and there. Nothing too big. So basically, it was another boring day. Was it just me, or was the amount of boring days increasing?

My pondering was interrupted by a call from Bruce.

"Yeah, Bats?" I pressed a finger to the communicator and spoke into it.

"Headed to the WatchTower. You coming?" he asked shortly.

"Be there in a jiffy," I smirked and leaped off the skyscraper I was on, using my grappling hook to swing easily around building after building.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Any updates on the League of Shadows?" I asked as Batman and I walked into the WatchTower's control center.

"Not much. The Shadows are being as slippery as ever, but we have picked up on a possible lead," Flash informed, rushing over to us.

We all made our way to the big screen where the rest of the Council was gathered.

"It's pretty gruesome, maybe you shouldn't see this one," Superman suggested uncomfortably to me.

Naturally, that just made me more curious. How many things are too gruesome for me to see by now? "No way. I've been with you guys since the beginning, you're not getting rid of me by now," I smirked and plowed my way through the adults.

I've been working with the League since they had originated; when I was five years old. Long story short, it had been after a few months of my first year as Sparrow, there was an alien invasion, J'onn came and pulled the original seven together, and by then I had declared that Batman and I were a package deal. Half my childhood was spent up here with the League.

And I hoped it would stay like that for a while.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Wow. I really didn't like this chapter a whole lot. And it took me FOREVER to write this!**

** ANYWAY. I'm going to set up a collection of one-shots about Sparrow/Kairi before Young Justice. Be on the look-out for a story called Anecdotes From a Baby Bird, because that's what I'll call it.**

** The version of the League's beginning is based mostly off the t.v. show Justice League (later Justice League Unlimited), except for a few changes (like how Martian Manhunter was the only Martian left, obviously that can't be true).**

** Check out the poll if you haven't already.**

** And please review, review, REVIEW!**

** Auf Weidersehen (from Sound of Music!),**

** ~AvenJackel**


	24. Chapter 24

** Thanks to all reviewers, favoriters, and alerters (?)!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I was psyched! It was my first night patrol out as a thirteen-year-old. Okay, so it may seem like I'm over-reacting about it, but every year since I was five, my birthday present from Bruce would be a new and improved Sparrow suit.

Pretty exciting considering any upgrades can potentially improve your abilities and save your life.

My new suit still had a black cape that draped over my shoulders and ended around my mid-calf, my hood, black combat boots, elbow length gloves, and domino mask. The utility belt was now sleeker, made of lighter (yet still extremely durable) material, and was a brighter silver. Up until now, my suits were typically designed for superior flexibility and maneuverability, but the newest one had reinforced knees and elbows with plated armor on my arms, legs, and tunic.

Oddly enough, my new suit was lighter than the old one.

Must have been a new WayneTech breakthrough.

Either way I had patrol. Dick was hanging out at Mount Justice with Wally and the others while Bruce was up in the WatchTower, handling League issues. Normally I would tag along with one of them, but someone had to watch over Gotham. And tonight I was stuck with it.

Groaning, I ran down the Batcave's quick access tunnel towards Crime Alley. Since my Sparrow Cycle was still being repaired (Bats was taking this long on purpose, might I add), I would have to suffice with running.

I exited the tunnel from an abandoned warehouse, immediately grappling upwards and surveying the area. There was a beeping in my ear and I pressed a finger to my intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Bank robbery a mile north of your position, Mistress Kairi," Alfred informed.

"Thanks. Be there in a minute," I replied, leaping onto another building and running along towards the bank.

I landed silently on top of the Gotham National Bank. Down below, a group of goons hoisted stuffed bags of money over their shoulders, out the back door, and into a hot-wired, armored van. Watching them, I figured they didn't work for any of Gotham's top dogs, you know, Joker, Two-Face, or Penguin. Which probably meant they were free-lancers.

Safe to say I could most likely take them on without having to contact Batman or Robin.

Pulling my hood up, I acted quickly and flipped off the building to land on top of the robbers' van. I allowed my presence to become known by the goons before I slowly stood up.

"Now, now, boys. Care to share the fun?" I smirked, half my face shadowed by my hood.

"It's the baby bird!" I heard one thug shout.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered irritably to myself. Batman was either the Dark Knight or Bats, Robin was Boy Wonder, but _**no**_, Sparrow just got baby bird. Figures.

"Get her!" another yelled, his voice's pitch cluing me in that he was doped.

Smirking, I jumped off the van and roundhouse kicked the nearest goon, following through with a punch to the next. Flipping over the shoulders of another, I kicked his feet out from under him and bashed his head against another's. Overall, these goons were easy to take care of.

That is, until ten more came out of nowhere.

Crap.

I managed to shove the last of the five originally out by the van when the next surge hit me. There was a punch to my gut and an elbow to my neck before I could regain my balance and knee two idiots in the head. Rolling back on my heels, I back hand-springed away and sent a quick strike to someone's pressure point.

By now, there were only five left. I spun around to face them, only to see as an arrow broke into the ground at their feet and explode, sending all of them backwards. Rolling my eyes, I surveyed the surrounding area, looking for any signs of an archer. I sighed and tied up the unconscious goons, knowing the police could handle the rest.

Crouching by the arrow, I followed the trajectory it had taken and noticed a small figure standing half-way hidden on a nearby building. I picked up the arrow and examined it. This wasn't one of Green Arrow's tools, nor was it Red's. Seriously, how many archery heroes did a country need?

I grappled off to the side, hoping to catch the mysterious archer from behind. Instantly running as I hit the roof, I snuck up to where a young looking person crouched. They were clad in pretty revealing green material, of which I could only really describe as 'hero-wear'. Now that I think about it, that should be the brand name of a sporting clothes line. "Get your HeroWear today, kids! And you can look just like the heroes of America!" at least, that's how I pictured it in my mind.

Straightening up, I stepped so I was only about two feet away from the archer. "What are you doing?" I asked suddenly, clasping my hands behind my back and rocking onto my heels.

The archer spun around quickly, a gasp issuing from her mouth and her bow drawn, ready to shoot me. The notched arrow was only a few inches from my neck, something that I wasn't too comfortable with. I took my gloved hand and lightly brushed the arrow to the side, making sure her bow wasn't directed at me.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Who are you and what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Shouldn't _**I**_ be the one asking that question? Well, actually two questions, but nevertheless. Who are _**you**_ and what are _**you**_ doing? I didn't know we had an archer in Gotham," I prattled nonchalantly.

I noticed that the teen archer was defensive as she had repositioned her bow and arrow so that they faced me in a threatening manner.

"I asked first," she grumbled.

"Technically, I asked first. If you'll recall, the first thing I said to you was 'what are you doing', that counts as asking first, so you should answer me first," I nodded, smirking.

She must have been angry at how lightly I was taking all of this and how childish I was being. Oh well. It's her problem if she's angry about it.

We merely stared at each other for a few minutes, her eyes hard and callous, mine still shielded by my hood, but playful nonetheless.

I was _**not**_ going to give in first.

But eventually she did. Finally deeming me as not a threat, she lowered her bow. "I'm Artemis," she informed shortly, making no move to give any more information.

"I'm Sparrow," I smiled, tilting my head back slightly so my hood slid down my head.

The girl suddenly became entirely relaxed, sighing slightly. "Good. I thought you were a sh-" she caught herself. "A villain," she corrected, acting like I didn't notice, but I did.

"I could have very well thought the same about you. So, how's Gotham treating you?" I sat on the edge of the building and kicked my legs gently.

Artemis gave me a look that I depicted as one of those 'she must be a weirdo' looks. I tend to get those a lot. Wonder why. There's nothing wrong with a thirteen-year-old running around in tights and a cape fighting crime! I'm completely sane, thank you very much! Well, I'm sane at _**least**_ half the time…

"Anyway," I declared, looking up at the teen. "I'm assuming that you're stationed here, not just passing through."

"You could say that," she gave me a strange look, as if expecting me to do something.

I furrowed my brow slightly. "What is it?"

"It's just, you never questioned my background. For all you know I could be a villain," she crossed her arms.

Well, she sure was a feisty one, wasn't she?

"For all I know, Superman could just be a giant pink hippo in a tutu," I shrugged, standing up. "Kid, this is Gotham. _**No **_one in this _**entire**_ city is in _**any**_ position to question a person's background, let alone me. Everyone here has shady lives, but, as the inspirational hookers on the street always say, 'it's what you do, not who you do'!" I smirked and laughed lightly. "But seriously, I wouldn't care if your dad was Joker himself! In Gotham, you're determined by your actions."

The archer cocked an eyebrow. "You're calling _**me**_ the kid? What are you, ten-years-old?" she scoffed.

So much for my speech reputation. Not that I really had one anyway…But was that _**all**_ she had caught onto?

I snorted humorlessly. "Come back and complain once you've fought crime for eight years, taken on the world's worst-of-the-worst, and have worked with the Justice League," I smirked cheekily.

"I'll be seeing you around," I told her ominously. "But until then, don't let things get over your head. Need any help, I'm just a call away," I tossed her a simple communicator. Without a moment's hesitation I fell backwards, plummeting off the building and towards the ground.

Before I even came close, I shot my grappling hook and latched onto another building, gliding through the city to the Batcave. My patrol was over.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Anything eventful, Mistress Kairi?" Alfred asked as I washed the grime that had accumulated on my face off.

"Well, apparently there's another hero in town. An archer," I informed, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Really? I'm sure Master Bruce would like to know this bit of information," he continued.

"Yeah. She's probably about fourteen, possibly fifteen, and she's running around with seemingly no outside help. Who knows what kind of things she can get into," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Like you're one to talk," Alfred joked lightly.

I blushed. "Oh, hush!" I walked over to the Batcomputer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a report to make."

I smiled as Alfred left me to talk to Bruce.

"Sup, Bats," I spoke into the intercom.

"Sparrow," he said as my only greeting.

"There was a little bit of activity down at Gotham National, but I quickly took care of it. And you'll never guess what!" I gushed, sounding like a teenager on the phone.

"Surprise me," Batman muttered.

I chose to ignore his bad mood, figuring Flash was singing the Batman theme song one too many times or someone gave him more paperwork. "There's a new hero around! A teenaged archer!"

"In Gotham?"

"No," I drew out sarcastically. "In Metropolis. Yes, in Gotham!"

I could just feel him scowling at me all the way from the WatchTower.

"They work alone?" he asked, though I knew that he already knew the answer.

"Yep," I popped my 'p'. "Shall I keep some tabs on her?"

He merely grunted in response.

"Gotcha. Sparrow out," I turned off my communicator and entered any known data into the Batcomputer. Knowing Bats, I figured he would want to find out who this archer was.

And so did I.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**

** My poll is now closed. AND THE ENDING RESULTS ARE…! FIVE for BOTH, THREE for neither, TWO for ACE, and ONE for KRYPTO!**

** Thanks to everyone that voted in it!**

** Please review, everyone!**

** Lyb' (Yiddish for love!),**

** ~AvenJackel**


	25. Chapter 25

"I suggest we double the work of WayneTech's bioengineering and decrease the amount of nuclear power used in the labs," I suggested, leaning back with my feet on the meeting table, balancing a pencil on the bridge of my nose.

Bruce gave me a look, not daring to glare at me here. He always disliked it when I decided to tag along to Wayne Incorporated, especially when he's told me to stay quiet during the meetings. I never was, though.

"While that _**could **_bring in increased sales for bioengineering projects, nuclear power supplies more accessible energy. How could we decrease that and still create an alternative to support our research?" Lucius Fox questioned critically, yet not unkindly.

I shrugged, careful not to disturb the pencil. "Hey, I'm the thirteen-year-old. _**You**_ guys are the professionals. You tell me," I replied pointedly towards the men in suits around the oval table.

Lucius smiled, but the rest of the workers scowled towards me. Apparently I was incredibly annoying. Especially in office buildings.

"We'll take it into consideration, Kairi," Lucius promised me. "But, for now we will maintain normal procedures and make changes according to plan. Until next meeting," he nodded his goodbye.

All the men stood up and left the room. Bruce stood as well and I joined him. We traveled down the hall, both of us receiving several greetings from the office workers, and entered his own office, which was at the top floor.

It was relatively small, considering this was one of the side branches of WayneTech, located in Metropolis. Bruce sat at his desk while I found a spot on the edge of it, lifting my binoculars to watch the city and munching on a Twizzler.

"What did I tell you about interrupting out meetings?" Bruce scowled at me.

I scrunched up my face as if in thought. "Well, once you just said 'Don't interrupt.' Next you claimed 'It's a matter for adults, not you.' Oh! And my favorite, 'Quit being a pest'!" I smirked cheekily.

Sliding off the desk, I walked over to the ceiling-to-floor windows covering the wall. I pulled my binoculars to my face and skimmed the city. Though not nearly as busy as Gotham, Metropolis was known for having some tough times. Best to be on the look-out.

In all honesty, I was getting bored and I nearly turned away, when suddenly the suspensions for the bridge snapped, sending several cars, trucks, and a school bus careening into the side of the bridge and coming close to falling.

"Bruce!" I yelled, loudly and slightly spastic.

He turned immediately, recognizing my 'serious trouble' voice, and came to the window. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to the desk and flipped up the head of the bust, revealing a red emergency button. Once he pressed it, a special drawer containing a spare Batman suit slid out.

My attention went back outside as a dash of blue and red flew towards the bridge. "Supes got it," I assured Bruce, even though I figured he had already noticed.

We watched as Superman supported the weight of the bridge, using his laser sight to weld it back together. The bridge was compromised once more as Superboy landed on top of it. Working kinda-sorta-not-really together, the Supers (?) managed to keep everyone safe.

I clicked the side button of my binoculars and activated the lip reading computer. I couldn't get everything, but from what I could tell, they were arguing and then Superboy was asking for help with his powers and, like always, Superman was avoiding the clone. The Man of Steel pressed a finger to his ear, indicating a call from the League. Odd, Bruce hadn't gotten one. Or had he?

The big blue boy scout turned and flew off, leaving Superboy staring after him.

Bruce activated his com link.

I didn't hear what was going on, but I could easily tell he was talking to Superman.

"We need to talk," was the only snippet I heard.

Casting one last glance at the bridge, I followed after Bruce. We had work to do, and it wasn't WayneTech work. It was League work.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

The bleeping noises signaled another point as the holographic air hockey puck fell into Aqualad's goal.

"Hah! Told ya!" Robin smirked.

"Darn it," I muttered, handing him five bucks. "Remind me to never make bets with you," I pointed my finger at him.

"Were you two really betting on us?" Kid Flash grinned.

I shrugged. "You can take the birds out of Gotham, but you can't take Gotham out of the birds."

"Recognized: Superboy, B04."

Said Superboy stormed in, looking pissed.

"Hey, Superboy," M'gann waved as the clone strode through the air hockey projection. "How was Metropolis?"

There was a clearing of a throat to our side and we turned to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter entering the Cave.

"Whose ready for training?" the heroine asked us.

Finally, some actual training with the new team!

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian jogged up and hugged her uncle.

Made me wonder, does she have to announce every person that happens to approach her?

As the Martians had a brief exchange, Superboy turned to storm off.

"Stick around. Class is in session," Black Canary ordered him. She walked onto the middle of the training circle. "I consider it an honor to be training you all. I will throw a lot at you, things from my own mentors, and my own experiences," she winced slightly as she shrugged out of her coat. Her arm above her glove was wrapped. I narrowed my eyes, wonder what she had gotten into…

"What happened?" M'gann asked, concern in her voice.

"The job," Black Canary replied curtly. "Now," she settled into her serious mode. "Combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. Always act, never react. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Kid Flash raised his hand, mouth half full with banana.

I inwardly chuckled. This was going to be good.

The speedster stepped onto the training platform and tossed his banana peel into a nearby trashcan. "After this, I'll show you my moves," he told Canary flirtatiously.

The adult immediately attacked with a quick punch, which KF managed to block, and a leg sweep, which he wasn't able to block. He fell to the floor and a square popped up on it, showing his status as fail. That was hilarious.

"Good block," Canary congratulated him. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin instantly called out.

I burst out laughing, mostly because it was true.

"Dude," the red-head whined.

Catching my breath from laughing, I seriously answered the question. "He allowed you to control the fight."

"Correct. Kid Flash allowed me to dictate the terms-"

"Oh, please," Superboy scoffed. "With my powers I always control the battle. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Yeah, cause that totally explains Blockbuster, Bane, and Mammoth," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Robin snorted slightly and Superboy shot me a glare.

"Then prove it," Canary challenged, completely ignoring my comment.

Wait, now _**this**_ was going to be good!

Superboy stepped up and Kid Flash stepped back to join the rest of us. The two in the circle settled themselves into fighting stances. He went with a punch, but was quickly thrown to the ground by Canary.

Robin and I started laughing, pointing at Superboy who was on the ground. Aqualad elbowed me and I bumped into Robin, the both of us covering our mouths to stifle our laughs. I leaned against Robin's shoulder as Superboy stood back up only to get knocked down again.

"That's it, I'm done," an enraged clone muttered.

"Training is mandatory," Canary informed.

It was about to get a lot more awkward by the time Batman appeared onto the Cave's holographic computer.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more powers with each new combatant. In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to take down and dismantle the android," Batman informed us all.

"An android. Who made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin suggested.

"Good guess, Robin. But Tornado doesn't think so," Batman replied.

The android from the footage seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Where had I seen it before? With Batman? Or with the League?

"The technology closely resembles-"

"Professor Ivo!" I interrupted Martian Manhunter, snapping as everything jumbled into my head clicked together.

Batman nodded to confirm my beliefs.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad stated.

"In case no one's noticed, villains may die, but they never _**stay**_ dead," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"We all thought he was dead, or hoped," Canary claimed.

"To make sure this threat is thoroughly dealt with, we are sending two trucks with parts of the android to two separate Star Labs in Boston and New York to be examined immediately. Any and all precautions are being taken. There are four empty trucks also being moved to confuse Ivo, or anyone, trying to reassemble the android. You will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks," our 'Commander' continued.

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Road-trip!" he sing-songed.

"So now we're taking out your trash," Superboy complained.

I was about to retort to that comment, when Bats beat me to it. "You had something better to do?" he replied coldly. Crap, Bats is going to be giving Robin and me a run for our money in witty insults soon…

"Coordinates received. On our way," Aqualad informed as all of us raced off to the bio-ship.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hope you guys all liked this chapter!**

** IMPORTANT! Okay, all I'm going to say is to check out Kony 2012 if you haven't so already. I have become a new supporter of the organization and I suggest you guys do too! **

** Please review!**

** laska (Slovak for Love!),**

** ~AvenJackel**


	26. Chapter 26

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

We ended up in Litchfield Country, out in the middle of nowhere. I was to travel with Superboy and Robin towards New York. Batman signaled the trucks to move and we were off. The ride was relatively boring, so Robin and I spent our time goofing off, while still paying enough attention to catch any bad guys.

About halfway there, Robin broke the silence. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of astor?"

"Really? This is what you choose to think of during your quiet time?" I ridiculed him playfully.

"Well, things go right instead of going wrong," he continued.

"And that definitely makes sense," I mumbled.

"Clearly you aren't feeling the astor. What's wrong?" Robin turned to Superboy.

"Canary," he grumbled. "What business does she think she has training someone with super strength," the clone complained.

"It's what she does," I commented.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the job. Canary learned that the hard way, as did Batman," Robin added.

"And us," I told him.

Superboy revved his motorcycle's engine and sped ahead to the trucks.

Turning to Robin, I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. Even though he couldn't see my eyes, I could tell he knew what I meant.

Out of the blue, gray and green mechanical monkeys leaped out of the surrounding corn and attached themselves to the truck.

This was definitely Ivo we were dealing with. No other robotic engineer was odd enough to do something like this.

"Sparrow, Robin, Superboy," Aqualad started through our com links. "Our trucks are under attack."

"Kinda figured," Robin grumbled back, indicating the monkeys that were attacking our own trucks. "Haha, robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's style!"

We switched our motorcycles into battle mode, the front wheel sliding to the center and the rear detaching and becoming a flying and attacking droid.

I sped ahead, to the side of the truck, and stood on my motorcycle so I felt like I was trying to surf with it. Leaping up, I caught the side of the truck and pulled myself up. Well, there goes another cycle, the vehicle swerving and crashing down into the corn.

The monkeys' attention was turned towards me. Some were opening a hole in the truck's top with laser eyes while the others attacked me. I gave out several kicks and punches, but the amount of monkeys overwhelmed me. Superboy jumped onto the truck as well and multiple monkeys went to him, burning his eyes with their laser vision.

Five monkeys tackled me at once and I staggered back, my foot slipping and my body flipping over the back of the truck. I grabbed the edge and managed to fling all the robots off me. Looking over, I noticed that Robin was hanging onto the back beside me.

"Hey. Having fun yet?" I smirked under my helmet.

"Feeling the astor," he smirked back.

We continued kicking and flinging all the monkeys off of the truck, but there were too many. Climbing back up, Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks while I got my black nunchucks. Working together, we managed to take down several of the monkey robots. Superboy, who had previously been thrown off by the monkeys, leaped back on, knocking some of them off and unbalancing Robin and I. Two monkeys leaned down and took out the tires, effectively causing the truck to swerve.

"Get the driver!" I called to Robin.

He nodded and leaned over the windshield, commanding the driver to get out. They both leaped off to the side, rolling as they hit the corn. I reached down into the hole the monkeys had opened and helped the remaining two soldiers out. Casting one last glance at the forsaken vehicle, I followed after Robin with the others, the dirt causing a rough landing as we skidded slightly.

The truck flipped and rolled down the street until it slid to a halt. Using lasers, the remaining monkeys opened another hole in the truck and flew off, the red box containing the android inside. Standing up, I jogged closer to the truck, leaving the soldiers (they can take care of themselves now).

Superboy lifted the truck off of him and jumped after the laughing monkeys.

I met up with Robin right then. "Superboy come back!" he yelled.

"Aqualad to Robin and Sparrow," our leader started. "We just lost our cargo," he informed.

"Ours' is gone too," Robin confirmed, sighing.

"And there goes our partner," I mumbled.

"Superboy, radio your position. We can help you," Aqualad said over the com.

"Don't need any help, don't want any," the clone yelled angrily.

"Superboy, Superboy?" Aqualad tried to get an answer.

"I think he ditched his com," Robin reasoned.

"Super!" Kid Flash groaned sarcastically. "Now we can't even track him."

"He's out of my range," Miss Martian replied. "This Professor Ivo seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe now would be a good time to contact Red Tornado," she suggested hesitantly.

"Red Tornado always tells us to solve our own problems by ourselves. This is something we must handle alone," Aqualad said.

"If we don't contact the League and people get hurt because we were afraid to admit we messed up, it's on our own shoulders," I reminded everyone.

"But if we tell the League, they'll never let us go out alone again!" Kid Flash argued.

"Enough," Aqualad ordered. "The mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"Great idea! Except for the fact that we have no idea where they're at!" Kid Flash put in sarcastically.

"We've got the monkeys," I suggested bluntly.

"And then we've got their memory!" Robin smirked as he attached his computer to the monkey's back. "We would've heard if the other trucks were attacked."

"So how did Ivo know which trucks were which?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder and watching as he hacked into the monkey's software.

"They knew exactly which ones to attack. Hah!" he smirked triumphantly. "The monkeys have GPS! They can track where the parts are!"

"Which means we can track where they are as well!" I smirked back.

"Looks like both parts are converging on…" he trailed off, waiting for the data.

"Gotham," I whispered as it popped up.

"That far south?" Aqualad asked. "M'gann and I won't make it anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you," he informed Robin and I. "Aqualad out."

Straightening up, I pressed a button on my glove and my motorcycle automatically came back towards me.

"Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the dis-," Robin sighed.

"Batman's going to kill us," I mumbled.

"Or worse," Robin and I shared a look and groaned.

Oh yeah, our punishment would be _**much**_ worse…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hope you guys liked it!**

** Please review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	27. Chapter 27

** I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I raced to the city of lights over the horizon, my cape and hood billowing out behind me. Robin, who was riding along beside me, and I had tracked the GPS signal all the way to Gotham. We just hoped it wasn't after anything in Gotham.

Kid Flash raced up on Robin's other side.

"You changed too?" Robin noted.

"Dude, I feel naked in civvies," he shivered slightly. "You still tracking the signal?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Originally they were just passing through, but now they've veered off into the city."

"Wait, dude! They're at our school!" Robin exclaimed.

"Not good," I mumbled as we raced up towards Gotham High.

Kid Flash dashed ahead while Robin and I ditched our bikes, rushing into the school and hurrying to where we had heard crashing. Entering the gym, I saw what I presumed was this 'Amazo' beating Superboy up. Ivo was on the bleachers off to the side, several monkeys surrounding him.

KF ran and picked Superboy up, bringing him over to where we were. Robin threw a Batarang, Amazo accessing Martian Manhunter and letting it pass through his body. Next, he used Red Tornado's powers and sent us all flying. So not fun.

Standing back up, the guys all proceeded to attack; all their attempts were in vain. It didn't look like we were going to stop Amazo anytime soon. But Ivo seemed pretty open…

I was about to go after him instead, when Amazo used Captain Atom's powers to fire a beam at me. Leaping away, I nearly got hit as I rolled by the bleachers, landing near Robin. Amazo accessed Superman's powers and was about to strangle KF to death when an arrow shot by and made the android use Martian Manhunter to shift through it, effectively releasing the speedster.

The arrow thudded into the ground between Robin and I and he collected it, eyeing it suspiciously. Odd, I had seen that arrow before, but it wasn't GA's or RA's…Wait a sec! Was it…? I didn't have time to finish my thoughts as Amazo fired laser vision towards me and I had to leap away.

Then, to add to the chaos, Ivo began taunting Superboy. Bad idea. He became so enraged, that the clone jumped up and smashed the bleachers where Ivo had just been.

"Amazo, protect me! Priority one!" Ivo ordered, leaping down the bleachers to avoid Superboy.

"How about a game of keep away!" I yelled, kicking Ivo from behind and sending him skidding away.

"Love keep away!" Kid Flash replied, running back over to the Professor.

Robin threw a Batarang at Amazo's head, causing him to shift through it. Superboy came up and placed his arm where Amazo's head was, and when Amazo shifted back into physical being, his head exploded from Superboy's arm.

I immediately raced up from the side.

"Help us disassemble him, now!" Robin called, racing up as well.

We set to work taking the android apart.

"Dude, he has no head," Kid Flash replied nonchalantly.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad ordered, him and Miss Martian entering the gym.

The Martian instantly helped Superboy up. "Superboy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster," he smirked.

"Where's Ivo!" Kid Flash called suddenly.

I glanced around wildly. "Darn it! We lost him!"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being studied in the separate Star Labs," Aqualad informed the adults. "But Ivo escaped, and since he made the technology, he's arguably much more dangerous."

"Capturing Ivo will be a League priority," Canary confirmed.

"But we understand that the mission encountered other complications," Martian Manhunter said.

We all shared a look before Superboy glanced away in a hint of shame.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," Batman commented.

"The whole League?" Superboy glanced up.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have incredibly hard heads," Batman stated.

I couldn't help but smile. It was _**so**_ true.

"But there is no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems that even we can't solve by ourselves," he continued in a more business-like tone.

It wasn't the best time to say it out loud, but once more, I told them so!

"Please! If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask!" Robin accused. "Look familiar," he pulled out the arrow from earlier. "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

The adults gathered around the arrow. It obviously wasn't Green Arrow's, as he proved it, taking out one of his own arrows.

"We didn't follow you," Batman replied bluntly.

"And that's not your arrow," Robin's face fell slightly, realizing the difference between the two arrows. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"He has our backs," Aqualad said, sounding satisfied.

"Souvenir," KF called, racing up and plucking the arrow out of GA's hand.

I shared a quick look with Batman and Green Arrow. We all knew about Artemis, and I must say, I was incredibly happy that she was there for us. Who knew, maybe she would be the newest edition to our team?

Superboy cleared his throat and hesitantly stepped near Canary. "I'm ready," he told her.

"Good. Cause I'm here," she smiled at him.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** I'd like to thank LadyParabellum, Synk, and dsi user for reviewing after every chapter! Thanks big time you guys! Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't update nearly as fast!**

** Review please!**

** As Always,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	28. Chapter 28

** I don't own nothing.**

** Haha. An author using poor grammer…never a good thing…**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"That was Artemis' arrow," I stated once Robin had left for patrol.

"Yes," Batman confirmed from his position at the Batcomputer.

"So…what are we going to do about it?" I persisted.

He didn't respond.

"Aw! Come on! You're planning something. What is it?" I continued.

"If you must know, Green Arrow and I are going to offer her a position on the team," he informed.

"Hah! Knew it," I smirked smugly. "Can I come? Since we already met, and we're close to the same age, I bet it would seem more welcoming and less intimidating."

"No," Batman said shortly.

"What?" my face fell. "Why not?"

"You need to help keep up patrols with Robin."

"That's a poor excuse," I mumbled sourly.

"That's my excuse," he glared down at me, standing up from the computer. His glare was the one that said 'Do what I say, no ifs, ands, or buts.' Another look that I got all too often.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll meet up with Robin for patrol," I groaned, shuffling my feet towards the exit that would take me to the city.

"No complaining," he smacked me upside the head lightly as he strode past.

My hand came to rest where he had hit me. It hadn't hurt at all (seriously as light as a poke), but it was rather annoying. This was the sort of treatment I've gotten since I was five. See what I have to live with!

But if Artemis accepted the spot on the team, not only would we have an archer and a good long distance fighter (which we were severely lacking on), but we would also have another girl on the team. Though, if Red found out about her, I knew he wouldn't be happy about it, but then again, he isn't happy about most situations…

Things are starting to get pretty interesting.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Hello Megan! We should come to the beach every day!" the Martian called as we made our way to the shore.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin said.

"Poor Wally," M'gann added.

I merely laughed. "His problem if his school starts the earliest in the year!" I chuckled, Robin joining in. "Now come on!"

Dropping my towel, I did a cartwheel into a series of back handsprings, continuing on until the water was deep enough for me to dive in. I came back up and squirted out the water in my mouth, making sure my glasses were still on. "The water's great!" I called to everyone else.

They came in as well, and Robin and I ensued in a splash contest.

After that, we set up on the beach and grilled hotdogs to perfection. Once everyone was done eating, I stood up. "Okay, who's up for sand volleyball!"

Sand volleyball with super-powered teens is much more fun than it sounds. No one really kept score, but if you asked me, Kaldur, Robin, and I definitely won.

We had finished our game when I raised my hand and childishly jumped up and down. "Who wants to be buried!"

Superboy gave me an odd look, which I immediately took as volunteering.

"Why would anyone want to be buried when their still alive?" he asked.

"No, not all the way. We just pile a bunch of sand on you, with the exception of your head and face," I explained.

"Oh, okay then," he laid down and M'gann, Kaldur, Robin, and I set to covering him in sand.

There ended up being quite a few piles of sand on Superboy. To keep up with Robin's tradition, right as I was about to turn away from the rest of the team, a bucket full of sand was dumped on the top of my head.

I heard Robin laughing and I instantly lashed out. "Robin! You are so dead!" I yelled, standing up and chasing after the boy wonder.

Since he had a head start, I never did catch him, but I came pretty close on several occasions. Eventually, we both just gave up and met back up with the team. The entire time I was trying to brush all the sand out of my hair and face.

"Why did you do that, Robin?" M'gann asked.

"He does this _**every time**_ we come to the beach. Ever since we were nine," I replied wryly.

Everybody merely laughed, and I had no choice but to join in.

After spending an entire day at the beach, we decided to call it a day and return to the Cave. We changed back into our regular clothes, me going with some mesh shorts, tank top, converse, and glasses. Deciding to watch some t.v., we spent the rest of our time rambling, joking, and just being plain weird.

"Recognized: Batman, 02. Recognized: Green Arrow, 08."

Instantly curious, I leaped over the couch and jogged up to where the adults were coming. Green Arrow was here, so my best bet was that it had something to do with a certain archer vigilante…

Once the five of us were situated around Bats and GA, most of them watching the green-clad teenage girl beside them, the veteran archer cleared his throat.

"Team, I'd like you to meet Artemis, your new teammate," he informed us.

"Hey," I smirked. So called this.

"Pipsqueak," Artemis replied as a greeting.

"She's talking to you," I leaned over and stage-whispered to Robin.

"No she's not. _**You're**_ the pipsqueak here!" he argued playfully.

"Sure, sure. Whatever gets you to sleep at night," I raised my hands in mock defeat.

"Black Canary will be here soon for you all to have a training session," Batman informed.

"Okay," I back-flipped away, heading to my room to get into my Sparrow costume.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Coming back a few minutes later, we were all in our hero costumes and ready for battle training. Now, we were just waiting for Wally to show up.

"The Wallman is here, now let's get this party started!" speak of the devil.

I snorted as the speedster clumsily fell to the ground. The first thought that popped into my head was only Wally _**would**_ do something like that.

He was decked out in beach wear, and when he had tripped a beach ball had bounced over Batman and Green Arrow's heads. It would have been much funnier had the ball hit Bats. Now _**that**_ would have been grand!

"Wallman huh? Cool costume. What, exactly, are your powers?" Artemis scoffed and I couldn't help but laugh. Though she may be crude, she had a very contagious sense of dry humor.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally demanded, standing up and joining us.

"Artemis. Your new teammate," she replied smugly.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you," he told her, making her smugness decrease slightly.

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow interceded before things got out of hand.

"Well, what happened to your old one?" KF cried.

"Aside from the fact that he insulted our team, refused to join us, and threw a temper-tantrum?" I muttered. Still had a grudge against him, even though we had apologized to each other.

"Recognized: Speedy, B06."

"Well for starters he goes by Red Arrow now," the red-head supplied as he entered the Cave.

Once more, speak of the devil. What, is this Cave magical now? If I just start talking about the Joker, who has long been allusive, will he just suddenly appear with seemingly no known concept of what's actually going on? Probably shouldn't test that theory out…

"Roy," Green Arrow started, stepping towards his old protégé. "You look-"

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that. You said you were going solo," GA reasoned.

"Why wait looking for a sub? Can she even use that bow?" the eighteen-year-old taunted.

"Yes, she can," Artemis stepped forward.

Not like she was going to get through Red's thick head though, I've been trying to for years.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded more insistently.

"I'm his niece," she supplied at the same time GA said, "She's my niece."

Robin laughed. "Another niece?"

"She's not your replacement. We've always wanted you on this team," Aqualad stepped forward.

"But, hey. Not like you're in a position to whine about it. You _**were**_ the one that called our team the 'Junior Justice League', and claimed that an _**eighteen-year-old**_ wouldn't want to work with a bunch of _**kids**_," I sneered slightly.

Wally covered my mouth, getting me to shut up. I was seriously tempted to bite him, but thought otherwise with Batman watching the whole ordeal.

"We don't have a quota on archers," the Atlantian assured.

"But if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally smirked.

"Not me," I grumbled, my voice coming out all muffled.

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis told Wally. "I'm staying."

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad got us back on track.

"Yes, that reason is Dr. Serling Roquette," Red Arrow informed.

Robin's face lit up. You didn't hear it from me, but he was one of her followers on Twitter. "Nanorobotics and Claytonics genius at Star City labs," he brought up the holographic computer. "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Woah!" Robin exclaimed. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hardcore," Wally released my mouth and stepped forward.

"I already rescued her," the archer continued. "The only problem is that the Shadows forced her to build a weapon called the Fog, comprised of millions of tiny nanobots. Nanotech infiltrators, capable of chewing through everything in their path, from bone and flesh, to steel and concrete. The Fog's main purpose is to gather raw data and report it to the Shadows."

"So, what you're saying is that since you were too prideful to call for help, you might have managed to save the doctor, but the Shadows now have a weapon that can potentially give them information on government defenses, strategic movements, and weapons?" I ridiculed.

"Perfect for extortion, power broking, manipulation. Yeah, that definitely sounds like the Shadows," Artemis listed off.

"Like you know anything about the shadow," Wally snapped.

And people called _**me**_ the rude one?

Artemis smirked smugly in his direction.

"Who are you!" the speedster yelled.

I could tell already, these two were either going to give me lots of entertainment…or drive me up the wall.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog obsolete," Red Arrow brought the subject back to the matter at hand.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that-"

"Then they'll target her," Red cut Robin off. "She's currently off the grid. I stashed her at the local school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow demanded.

"She's safe enough for now," he assured.

"Right. Because a public high school is _**completely**_ safe from the League of _**Shadows**_!" I claimed.

"Then you and I can keep her that way," Green Arrow continued, acting like I was nothing but chopped liver.

"You and I?" Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Ooh. Burn.

Green Arrow went to step forward, but Batman laid a hand on his shoulder, convincing him to stop.

"You brought this mission to them, it's theirs' now," the archer informed. "Including her's."

"Then my job's done," RA turned and exited the Cave, changing the computer's database as he departed.

I wanted to mutter profanities at the annoying son of a gun, but I knew Batman would make me feed the bats and clean the guano in the Batcave if I did. At least we got a new mission, concerning the Shadows nonetheless.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Right now it's 11:10…on a school night…looks like I'm going to bed early today! YES! The stupid daylight's saving time has got me all messed up! Bleh!**

** Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank you punkedoutrocker for informing me on Green Arrow's designation! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Everlasting (wow, that sounds corny),**

** ~AvenJackel**


	29. Chapter 29

_"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian linked us up.

_"This is weird,"_ Artemis thought, holding her head as if that would help.

_"And distracting,"_ Doctor Roquette complained._ "Coding a distributed algorithm on a public school computer is hard enough without having teenagers in my head."_

_"Do you complain every time someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash wondered.

_"Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis scoffed.

_"Hey! I don't need attitude from the newbie that drew Red Arrow off the team,"_ he continued.

_"That is so not on me!"_ the archer stood up.

_"Really KF, he drew himself off the team,"_ I grumbled, not really wanting to get in the middle of the fight, but feeling the need to state that fact.

_"Fate of the world at stake!"_ Roquette scolded.

_"She started it!"_ the speedster defended.

_"Whatever. How about I just go and help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter,"_ Artemis walked off.

_"Good idea,"_ Aqualad stated. Even his patience was wearing thin.

_"You should cut her some slack. It __**was**__ her arrow that saved you from Amazo," _Robin told KF.

_"No that was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's, arrow!"_ he called.

_"Wrong. It was Artemis'," _I confirmed.

_ "Well, still not giving her the satisfaction,"_ Kid Flash mumbled.

_"You know, I can still hear you guys!"_ Artemis accused.

The speedster groaned.

_"Couldn't get the Justice League,"_ Roquette muttered.

Well, that was harsh. Sure she could have thought it (there are plenty of people that do), but she didn't have to send it over the connection. That was just plain rude!

_"The virus won't be much use if we can't find the weapon. Can you track it?"_ Aqualad walked over to the doctor.

_"My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science,"_ Roquette defended. Common psychology, the person feels guilty for creating something that causes harm and therefore claims that it was made for a different reason.

_"Though you made it to be science, our enemies are using it as a weapon. Can you track it?"_ I stepped forward.

_"Of course I can. But it would mean going online. Might as well get a billboard with 'Assassinate Me' written in neon,"_ she continued.

_"We will protect you_" Aqualad reassured, resting his hand on her shoulder.

_"Tracking Fog now,"_ she gave in.

After that, we all amped up our alertness and fell into a lapse of silence. The only sound was that of the doctor's typing. The Shadows would be on their way, I just knew it, so I was tensed up and ready for any assassins.

The quiet was broken by Artemis' flirting. _"Mmm, that boy,"_ she thought, and we all knew she was thinking about Superboy.

_"Really? We are on a mission to protect Dr. Roquette from the Shadows and you do __**this**__!" _I exclaimed. Teenagers that are hormone filled are _**nasty.**_ Example A.

_"He can hear you. We can all hear you,"_ Miss Martian informed the archer. Was that a hint of jealousy? Well then, example B.

_"Oh, I know,"_ Artemis continued flirtatiously.

_"Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette located the Fog. Reconfigure the bio-ship so Robin, Sparrow, and Superboy can track it,"_ Aqualad interrupted their little cat-fight.

Robin and I raced out to join Superboy before entering the Martian ship.

The Boy Wonder took pilot while Supes and I took the seats to the side. Accessing my holographic computer, I followed the Fog's signal to a branch of Star Labs.

"Robin to Aqualad," he stated as we flew towards the city. "We're over Philadelphia, near Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed."

"As in only rubble is left," I continued in an odd combination of horror and awe.

"This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy," Robin finished.

"What now?" I asked.

"Scan for the Fog once more," Aqualad ordered Dr. Roquette. "We're moving the doctor," he informed everyone.

Continuing on, I followed the doctor's tracking on my computer. "Next target is WayneTech!" I told Robin.

"In theory, it could hack into-" Robin trailed off.

The Batcave, the Hall of Justice, Mount Justice…the _**Watchtower**_. I couldn't help but finish the list Robin almost said.

"The what?" Superboy asked.

"Pretty much every single important building in Gotham. All of them rely on WayneTech security," I covered up quickly, thinking on my feet as I had been taught.

"What matters is that WayneTech has a 24-hour work force. We won't be able to evacuate in time!" Robin said.

"Looks like we'll just have to stop it then!" I called back.

Robin flew the bio-ship over WayneTech's parking lot.

"The virus is downloading," Robin checked.

"Won't need it," Superboy replied, leaping out of the ship and down towards a suspicious van.

One of the Shadows used a machine that shot out a laser, hitting the clone square in the chest and making him fall to the ground.

"Crap!" I yelled as the Fog was released.

Leaping down, I grappled over to the entrance, Robin right behind me. We raced in after the cloud of nanobots.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" a guard yelled. "Unauthorized entry," he started the lockdown procedure. Couldn't people show us some respect? I mean, here we are, the guard's own home city heroes, and he yells at us for chasing after some suspicious fog looking stuff. People these days!

A heavy metal grate began to fall directly between us and the Fog.

"WayneTech override RG4!" Robin yelled, the grate lifting back up.

I slid under it before jumping back to my feet and rushing after the nanobots. The cloud began weaving in and out of the windows, ceasing all light and crashing all systems. Seemed like they were trying to find a way to the top of the building, where all the most important information was…like Bruce's office…

We made our way into the café, where almost everyone had freaked out and stampeded out of the place, except for the cashier.

Robin attached his computer up to the café's, mumbling "Please be hooked up to the mainframe, please be hooked up!"

"Who would hook up the café's computer to the mainframe!" I yelled, pulling out a test-tube to collect a sample of the nanotechnology.

The cloud began to turn into a red shade, the nanobots dying and falling to the floor. Reaching out with my test-tube, I managed to catch several, whether for myself, WayneTech, Batman, or just the League in general. Didn't really matter to me. I capped it up and stored it into my utility belt.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed. "The infiltrators have been alfiltrated!"

"Really?" I grimaced playfully. "You and your words!" I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get Superboy and meet back up with the team," I pulled him along by the arm, deciding to leap out the window rather than take the stairs.

Reaching outside, I saw Superboy taking out the Shadow.

"Got the Fog?" he asked.

"Check," I smirked. "Sparrow to Aqualad. The Fog has been dealt with," I informed over my com link.

Robin once again piloted back to Happy Harbor, picking up the others on the way to Mount Justice. At least this mission was a success with minor difficulties. By that I mean no leadership discrepancies, daddy problems, or overbearing adults, so that was a plus.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Another day, another chapter!**

** Shout out to Synk, LadyParabellum, and dsi user! I always look forward to your comments! They keep me going!**

** Also thanks to SaChan22 for adding to their story alerts!**

** Please review!**

** By the way, my whole psychology thing is made up, I really have no frickin idea, I just thought it sounded like something I would impulsively…so yeah…**

** And I will try and be getting Ace and Krypto in here…somewhere…huh…**

** Don't Drink and Drive,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	30. Chapter 30

** Holy crap! This is a big day for me! My thirtieth chappie! *fan girl scream* I can't believe it! Thanks to everyone and anyone that's read this far! Even if there are somethings you don't like!**

** You guys ROCK!**

** I do ****not**** own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"So let's see, two out front, can handle those, five at the back, harder but still easy," I mumbled to myself, checking through my binoculars on thermal vision. At the moment I was on solo patrol…with no back-up. Bats was working with the League to find the Shadows and Robin was on a mission with the Team to clear the name of a war veteran.

Was I the only one that still actually _**cared**_ about Gotham?

Robin was becoming absorbed in spending as much time as possible with the Team. Whenever he had free-time, he would rush off to Mount Justice to hang out with Wally, instead of sparring with me. Or how he would occasionally dump his patrol onto my shoulders just to get away from here. I was losing my partner, my best friend, my _**brother**_ to the team.

He made jokes with Wally now, not me.

But right now I had something more important to worry about: an illegal shipment of Black Market goods ready to be transported to the warehouse before me. And it seemed that I would have to take care of it myself.

"Ten in the building and fifteen more by the docks," I groaned. This was not going to be a good day.

I would have to take this place down quietly and strategically. Can't have everyone in the vicinity running after me, now can I? Deciding to just get it over with, I snuck over to the back entrance and quickly took care of two in a double takedown. The other three I easily discarded of with a few well-placed jabs. Tying them up, I dumped them off to the side before grappling up to one of the windows.

One thing I've learned in the past eight years, _**never**_ take the doors, the windows are _**always**_ a better option. I slid the panel up and silently slipped in. There were ten thugs down on the floor of the building, roaming around, yelling, and using language that Batman would have my head for using.

Dropping several smoke pellets, the thick cloud completely coated the area. I switched to thermal vision and quickly knocked out five of the thugs. During the entire time, there were shouts of profanities and "It's the Bat!" I must say, I love it when they squeal.

The smoke was dissipating rather fast, so I had to grapple back up to the catwalks at the top of the building. It was always easier to deal with Gotham villains when they believed I was actually Batman, it made them afraid. If it was just me, they would point and laugh in my face. Either way, though, I could take them down.

What was the problem was that the two from the front door and the fifteen from the docks had rushed into the building. Now I had twenty-two thugs to deal with at the same time. _**Great.**_

I would have to change my tactics to get them all. Dropping even more smoke, I threw several Batarangs and disposed of five thugs. Okay, seventeen more to go and I was in the clear. I dropped down from the catwalk and pressure pointed three more. Leg sweeping a few more, I had to retreat back up to the ceiling once more. Things were going well, I only had eleven left. Reaching into my utility belt, I paled when I realized that there were no smoke pellets left. Frick! I had forgotten to refill them from last time!

I face-palmed and mentally berated myself. Calming myself down, I forced myself to reassess the situation. Okay, eleven thugs. Three with guns. I would have to take them out first. There was some loud barking and for the first time I noticed a group of cages surrounding a dirt pit. Oh! And they had fighting dogs too! Just fricking great!

Crawling along the catwalks, I made my way so that I was directly above the three with guns. I threw some Batarangs that knocked them out of their hands before jumping down and kicking them in the back. Their heads smacked against the concrete and I knew they were out cold.

Several of the remaining thugs grabbed lead pipes and rushed at me. The first one swung wildly and I caught the pipe, flipping the guy over my head. Continuing with my momentum I landed crouched on the guy and delivered a solid punch to the face. The next thug came and I stuck out my leg, effectively tripping him. He barreled over and landed on the floor roughly.

With only seven left, things were definitely looking up. That is, until they circled around me like a mosh pit and closed in with rusted pipes in their hands. Well now, the circumstances have certainly changed.

There was a smack against my side, another to my thigh, a third to my stomach, making my fall to my knees. I couldn't let it go downhill, so I lashed out with my leg and tripped two of the seven. I grabbed one of the lead pipes and it smashed against another thug. One last pipe found its way to my jaw before the remaining four ran off.

My vision was swimming and I lay back on the floor, taking deep breaths to clear it. The dogs behind me were going insane, blood was welling up in my mouth, and I had a major headache. I got onto my hands and knees and coughed out the blood, gagging at the taste in my mouth.

Standing up, I wiped the blood from around my mouth away. I glanced to the side when I heard a guttural growling and nearly cussed aloud as I noticed five huge, scarred pit-bulls staring me down. They ran at me and I barely managed to leap away. As much as I loved dogs, this was just too much. I turned on my heel and ran towards the cages, hoping to lead them back.

When I made my way there, I heard a whimpering and I glanced down to see a scrap of fur on the ground. Upon closer examination, I realized it was not fur, but actually a pup. The poor thing was completely coated in mud and blood. I knew the feeling.

The dogs had caught up. I couldn't just leave the pup, so I scooped him up and continued on. He squirmed a little. At least it showed he was still alive.

I tripped and stumbled as a heavy object collided into my back. A sharp pain found its way into my left leg. There was no cracking, so I knew it meant my leg wasn't broken, but it still hurt like heck. Taking what was left of my smoke Batarangs, I threw them directly at the dogs, effectively releasing some gas and knocking them out. Well, most of them out.

One dog was left. He appeared to be the biggest, and the alpha, I presume. The pup in my arms opened his mix-matched eyes and stared the bigger dog down. Standing up, the pup placed himself between me and the dog. He bared his teeth and let out the most vicious bark a half-dead puppy can. As if acting on impulse, he rushed at the bigger dog and leaped at its face, teeth colliding against the bigger dog's muzzle.

That was either the bravest, or the stupidest, dog I've ever met.

The pit-bull bit back, its teeth closing around the pup's neck. I lashed out immediately, kicking the fighting dog square in the face, one of their most vulnerable points. Clasping my hands around its neck, I strangled the struggling dog until it eventually passed out.

By now, I was fed up with tonight's patrol.

I was gasping for breath, bleeding heavily from the dog bite on my leg, blood dribbled down my lip, I had several bruises and a possible fracture, and the pup that had just helped to save my life was covered in nasty cuts, all of which had reopened and were leaking blood.

Forcing myself to my feet, I collected the dog in my arms and slowly, but surely, made my way back to the Batcave. I knew Alfred wouldn't mind patching the poor dog up.

Batman wouldn't mind having a pet dog, would he?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** I think I'll stop here, but I'll probably update again today!**

** I'm…"sick" today, so I get to skip school and type all day! SCORE!**

** Once again thanks to my lovely reviewer! I love ya guys!**

** Shout out to d00fus for adding The Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites! Love your screen name, by the way! Haha!**

** I'm Using a Lot of Exclamation Marks Today!**

** Happy Birthday to Akira Yoshizawa,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	31. Chapter 31

"Mistress Kairi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Alfred sighed as he disinfected my thigh before stitching the dog bite up.

"Well," I drew out. "There was a Black Market shipment coming in so I decided to take care of it. I didn't know there would be fighting dogs there," I grumbled.

Once I had gotten back to the Batcave, I had immediately rinsed the dog, being careful to not disturb his injuries any further. The floor of the cave was stained with mud and blood from where I had washed him. I had tried to get Alfred to patch him up first, but he refused to until he made sure I was okay.

Said dog was now asleep against my other leg, twitching occasionally in his sleep. I laid my hand on his neck, applying pressure to the relatively deep wound the pit-bull had given him.

I didn't even notice that Alfred had already stitched and wrapped me up.

"There you go Mistress Kairi," he finished.

"Alfred, can you help him?" I asked for the umpteenth time, indicating the dog.

He sighed. "I've had harder challenges with the three of you running around all the time," he picked the dog up and laid him on the table, immediately disinfecting his wounds and stitching them up.

I helped hold the dog down until he was finally all patched up. Finishing the wrappings around his neck, legs, and tail, I yawned loudly.

"I'm off to bed," I informed Alfred, scooping the dog in my arms. He would be sleeping with me tonight.

"Master Bruce is not going to like this," the butler informed me knowingly.

"That's his problem," I smirked, exiting through the clock.

Continuing up the stairs and to my bedroom, I sank into my clean sheets and lay the dog beside me on my pillow. His flank was gently rising and falling. He had dark brown and black fur, pointed ears that still flopped at the edges, his tail was kinda shaggy, and he had a slight mane around his neck. Overall, he looked very shepherdy, and I would have guessed that he was a German Shepherd. There was also a prominent star on his forehead.

As if on impulse, the pup scooted closer to me and curled up against my chest. He would need a name. After all, I couldn't just call him pup or dog all the time. I started filing through potential names in my head. Killer? No, Bruce would _**hate**_ that. Max? Too common. Buddy? Still too common. Charlie, Jake, Jack, Henry, Luke, Romeo, Sam? All of them too human.

I needed something short, easy, and not nearly as popular. Blaze? Nah. Raze? What the-! No. I lay pondering the topic for hours, not even noticing until I glanced at my nightstand and read my alarm clock to be four a.m. Huh, time flies when you're thinking. I looked over at the dog once more, and it's like the name smacked me in the face.

Ace. That would be his name. Yeah, that was a good choice! He once more snuggled into me as I drifted off to sleep.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"No."

"Why not?" I persisted. "It would be great having a dog! Think about it! He could sniff out clues, hunt villains down, act as a guard dog!"

"Pee in the Batcave, in the Batmobile, attack the bats," Batman listed.

"You're just being a pessimist!" I accused, following him around the WatchTower with Ace in my arms. To ensure that no one even began to remotely suspect our secret identities, I had cut out a bandana with eye holes to cover up the white star.

"I'm being a realist," he grumbled.

We entered the control center, where the entire League was immediately curious as to why I was carrying a dog around.

They began gathering around the two of us, something that reminded me of school kids and got on Batman's nerves.

"What's with the pup?" Flash asked as he zipped towards me.

"This is Ace," I informed everyone. "I found him at an illegal Black Market dog fighting ring. I _**wanted**_ to keep him, but Batman here is being a jerk and is refusing to admit the positives of having a dog around."

Everyone smirked, used to my debates with Bats.

"He's adorable," Wonder Woman smiled and reached out to pet the dog.

Big mistake.

He growled and made to bite her hand. I moved him away so he wouldn't hurt the Amazon, not that his teeth would actually puncture her skin. But it's the thought that counts.

Flash laughed. "I can't see why you don't like him, Bats!"

"I'm sorry. He's not much of a people person," I apologized to Diana.

"Not a people person?" Flash continued. "He'll fit right in at the Batcave! And look, he's already got the Bat-growl down!"

I couldn't help but laugh along. If anything, it just made Batman want to get rid of the dog even more.

"So, please!" I continued, begging to keep Ace.

"No," Batman replied curtly.

"Superman has a dog," I persuaded, referring to the Kryptonian dog, Krypto, who had crash landed on Earth three years ago. Maybe jealousy would work. "Obviously, only awesome people have dogs."

"No."

Darn it. Okay, different idea. "Please!" I begged, going onto my knees and clasping my hands. I never begged, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No," he didn't even look back.

Well then. Looks like I was going to have to resort to the guilt trick. Batman began to walk away. I stood up and looked as solemn as possible. "He saved my life," I stated quietly, staring intently at Batman's back.

He finally looked back, narrowing his eyes skeptically. "He saved your life?" he asked as if it was a ludicrous idea.

"Yes, he did. Since you've been here more than half the time and Robin's off running around with the Team, Gotham patrol happens to fall to me," I started. "And quite frankly, getting bitten by a pit-bull on steroids, being beat up by guys with lead pipes, having to get stiches, needing a rabies shot, and having no partners you can actually call to come help really puts you in a bad mood," I snapped sourly. "So unless you two decide to get your acts together and learn to balance out your lives, Ace here will be my partner."

I turned briskly on my heel, leaving all the League members speechless. Seems like I embarrassed Batman back there. Oh well, hopefully this gets the point through. Exiting through the zeta-beams, I teleported back to Gotham City.

"Well Ace," I set the dog down so he could walk alongside me. "Looks like it's you and me on patrol today. Welcome to the team, Bat-hound."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** And that, everyone, was the birth of Ace the Bat-hound. Hope you guys liked it!**

** Thanks to Hybrid301 for adding to alert, E. Livingston for adding to alerts and favorites, Synk for adding me to favorite author (took you long enough! haha jk!) and for reviewing, and also dsi user for reviewing!**

** This day in history: April 14, 1950- The F.B.I.'s Most Wanted list made its debut with Thomas James Holden as the first person added to the list.**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	32. Chapter 32

Whenever Bruce and I fought, bad things happened. Last time, five warehouses had exploded. Before that, the WatchTower went into code red and locked everyone out for a week. Once it nearly got the entire Earth blown up.

As I said, bad things.

Normally we had a good relationship; we've gotten along well ever since I could remember. But when we did fight, it was always over trivial matters like not listening or communicating with each other.

Typically I would just stay low and out of the way, waiting for a few days until simply going back into the routine as if nothing had happened. Bruce would do the same and we would just completely avoid each other. Alfred and Dick just opted to stay out of it.

The League wished they could as well.

But, as always, they happened to be caught in the middle.

Well, almost always.

This time, Bruce and Dick were out hunting Ra's Al Ghul down (for the umpteenth time, might I add), while I stayed behind at Gotham. As much as I enjoyed helping to beat the crap out of the Shadows, if I went I would only fight with Bruce, so, for all our sakes, I decided to continue the patrols.

Or, well, continue them once night fell. But at the moment it was still very much light out, the sun still at the peak of its path. Meanwhile, I had pretty much nothing to do. Sighing, I got off my bed and headed downstairs, Ace following at my heels.

Ever since I had rescued Ace (and he had saved me), the dog had been glued to my side, growling at anyone that took a single step towards me. The cuts and scrapes on his body had mostly healed, but the bite on his throat was still showing a lot of new pink skin. Researching dog growth, I had reasoned that Ace was about eight months old, give or take a week. His ears were still floppy and a wolfish grin adorned his muzzle.

"Alfred," I groaned, striding into the kitchen where he was preparing lunch for the three of us. "I'm _**bored**_!"

"There is plenty to occupy yourself with, Mistress Kairi," he admonished. "I will be making a trip into town to pick up some food," he continued.

"Can I get it?" I asked, looking up hopefully. "Please?"

"Okay. Here is the list."

He handed it to me. Pretty basic, just some milk (skim of course, yuck!), eggs, fresh fruit and vegetables, and my gummy vitamins (the dinosaur kind, of course). I should be able to carry it all in a single bag.

"Okay. I'm taking Ace," I called, rushing up the stairs with Ace barking behind me.

I reached into my room and grabbed my skateboard, which was resting against my doorframe. It was a trick board, black on top with a red dragon surrounded in black flames on the bottom. Even though it had broken many times over, I had always refused to get rid of it.

Rushing down the stairs, I grabbed a leather leash I had bought for Ace, hooking it onto his dark brown collar which boasted a golden circle imprinted with his name, our address, and phone number. I also slung a gym bag over my shoulder for the groceries.

Throwing the front door open, I leaped down the front steps and landed on my skateboard, already on my way to town with Ace racing behind me.

I rode through the town, discreetly checking for any signs of trouble. Half-way there, Ace began panting a little too harshly, but before I could do anything he had gotten on the skateboard between my feet, head sticking out like he was in a car.

Rolling my eyes, I weaved through the crowds of people before stopping in front of the store. I left Ace outside with my skateboard and went inside to collect the food.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Good to see you finally joined the party!" I yelled, kicking a thug square in the jaw.

"Well, we kinda had our hands full with Ra's!" Robin replied, knocking two out with Batarangs.

"You should have contacted us sooner," Batman continued, remaining as the calm voice in the building full of yelling.

"Didn't realize there would be this many thugs!" I grumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Lashing out, I round-house kicked another one, slamming him into several others. Right at present, the three of us were in a loose circle, protecting a hometown reporter against the onslaught of Two-Face lackeys.

Originally, it had all started as a normal patrol. I had been out and about, taking care of a small museum heist. The Bat-signal had gone off and I had made my way to Commissioner Gordon, who was slightly peeved that it was just me handling tonight's patrol. We thought it was just some of the smaller gangs wanting to start a war.

It wasn't.

Chloe Franh, regular reporter for Gotham Local, was taken hostage by Penguin's goons. He was planning to run for Mayer, and was hoping to get Chloe to write an article about how great he was. At least, that was the plan.

But apparently all of Gotham's villains now want to be Mayor (well, except for Joker, he claimed he was going to be the next President…_**right**_). Two-Face had gotten his thugs to kidnap Franh from the Penguin goons and by then I had had a full-blown Gotham-styled crime boss war on my hands.

Then I called Batman and Robin. I hated having to call for backup, especially when Bats and I were fighting. That was normally my downfall, not admitting defeat and relying on myself, that is.

"Don't argue! Just protect me!" Chloe screamed from the center of the circle we had made around her.

"We are, we are," I muttered, deflecting another blow.

"Sparrow," Batman instructed when there was a break in the goons.

"On it," I replied reluctantly. Twisting around, I grabbed Chloe and forced her to her feet, pulling her through the throng of thugs. I grappled upwards and brought her along, landing out the window and on the roof of the building.

I grappled down to the ground, handing Chloe off to the police before leaping back into the building. Sending a few Batarangs down, I took care of several thugs. Jumping onto one of their backs, I jabbed their pressure point in their neck and they collapsed.

Skidding along the floor, I met back up with Batman and Robin, who were facing off against at least thirty thugs. Leaping up, I joined the fray, fighting my way through everyone. It was a collage of punches, kicks, jabs, and various weapons.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of nonstop fighting, the last goon dropped to the floor from my kick. By now I was panting pretty harshly, but after some deep breath I was better.

"Well," I started. "That could have gone worse."

"It could have gone better," Batman replied.

"You're right," I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "On _**all**_ our be halves," I said pointedly, glaring at Bats.

"Including yours." He glared back.

"We should probably go, you know, back to the Batcave," Robin suggested, slightly nervous. Even after four years of being with us, he still can't stand to be around whenever Bats and I are engaged in a glaring contest.

Taking me by the armpits, Robin dragged me away. I didn't move a single muscle, just continued to cross my arms, my heels digging into the ground, and glare at Batman, who was following after us.

Robin pulled me along while he grappled and dragged me all the way to the Batmobile, where he pushed me into the back seat. The ride to the Batcave was even quieter than usual…and a lot more awkward.

Once we got back, he even had to drag me by the feet out of the Batmobile. My head banged against the cave ground and I reluctantly stood up. After I changed into some shorts and a tank top, I set my costume back in its case and silently began to go up the steps to Wayne Manor.

"Kairi," Bruce called from the Batcomputer.

I paused, but didn't look back, indicating that I was listening.

He sighed. "You can keep the dog," he informed reluctantly.

A smile was growing on my face by the time I turned to him.

"But," he continued. "If he destroys anything, you're cleaning it up."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I called, running up and hugging him. "I knew you'd come around!" I smirked cheekily.

He muttered to himself, but partially returned the hug.

"Well, anyway. Night!" I chirped, jogging up the steps happily.

Looks like I had won this glare-off. That makes it Bruce: roughly 100, Me: 13…as you can see, Bruce doesn't like letting me win…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, don't worry! The Team will come back next chapter!**

** This one took me a little longer than I thought…but I finally got it done! Yay!**

** Anyway, thanks to Synk, dsi user, E. Livingston, and cheshire for reviewing the last chappie!**

** Also a shout out to chickenchick, Lil Miss Sunshine14, and Nero Angelo Sparda for adding to their favorites!**

** Please review!**

** For Ever and Always,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	33. Chapter 33

"What the heck is that thing!" I yelled, leaping out of the way of the giant blob trying to kill me.

"Looks like he isn't feeling the aster," Robin grumbled.

We had gotten a call of an infiltrator in Wayne Foundation. It appeared to be a huge blob of brown muck…that apparently had the ability to shape shift and mimic voices. Even with the three of us, we were having some trouble.

The creature just absorbed all our Batarangs, smoke pellets, and gadgets, and if we tried to punch or kick it, we got stuck to the composition of its skin.

Throwing a bit of itself at me, I didn't have enough time to dodge and the substance got me stuck to a wall. Soon enough, the same thing happened to Robin and even Batman. Looks like we were in over our heads this time.

The creature, which I had now realized was called Clayface, crashed through the wall and out onto Gotham streets.

Using his Taser, Batman managed to melt the stuff off. He came over and got it off of Robin and me as well.

"Any clue as to who or _**what**_ that thing is!" I asked again.

"We'll have to run test to find out," Batman informed, crouching down and examining the gunk on the ground.

"Well, we can't just leave him rampaging through the city," Robin claimed.

Batman nodded in agreement. Pulling out his holographic computer, he contacted Mount Justice. "Batman to Mount Justice," he started.

The Team's faces popped up on the screen.

"There's a new villain loose in Gotham. Report to City Hall and meet up with Robin, then proceed to track down the creature known as Clayface," Batman ordered.

"We're on our way," Aqualad confirmed and the screen went out.

"Sparrow, with me," Bats ordered, turning back to face us.

"Okay," I nodded seriously. "Catch ya' later," I turned to Robin as he ran off to City Hall.

Batman and I took to the Batmobile and made your way back to the Batcave. We had collected samples of the substance left by Clayface, so by the time we made it there, we were able to immediately start on the tests.

I pulled out some hydrofluoric acid from the containers in the Batcave's chemistry area. Normally, it creates a hair-raising sizzle when added to normal human skin, but when I poured it onto one of the samples, it did nothing.

"Not reacting to hydrofluoric acid," I informed Batman, who was scanning another sample.

Next I tried some sulfuric acid, one of the more dangerous ones that can burn through concrete and metal if it's concentrated enough. Oddly enough, it still caused no effect to the material.

"Not even sulfuric acid," I told Bats.

"Seems to comprised of highly reinforced polymer bases," he mumbled.

"So what do we use to take it down?"

He paused for a second. "The static disengaged the atoms, causing them to collapse and become vulnerable."

"So Tasers it is," I nodded. "How will we contain it?"

"High density polymer casing with electric wiring should hold it," he assured, grabbing a few Tasers and heading back to the Batmobile.

I followed after him and we rushed through the city. Locking onto the bio-ship's coordinates, we found the Team knocked out from Clayface, Aqualad being the only conscious one remaining. We leaped through the skylight and Batman threw some Batarangs, gaining Clayface's attention, before shocking the creature and causing him to melt into a puddle.

Checking everyone's pulses, I sighed when I figured they were okay. They slowly woke up, rubbing any sore spots on themselves.

Batman turned to face everyone. "Mount Justice, now," he ordered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home," Batman instructed once we had gotten back to the cave.

"I _**am**_ home," Superboy muttered.

We walked off and I waited by the zeta-tubes for Batman and Robin to go back to Gotham. Robin stopped beside Aqualad, as if expecting to listen in on the conversation as well.

"_**Just**_ Aqualad," Batman told him.

Robin's face fell and he shuffled off towards me, skulking slightly. When he reached me he was all grumpy.

"Dude, chillax," I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Besides, why would you want to listen in on their conversation when Aqualad is getting a scolding from Bats," I mumbled to him quietly.

He shrugged my hand off and made his way to the zeta-beams, going straight to Gotham. I decided to wait for Batman, which didn't take too long, and we zeta-ed back together.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Looks like someone's spying," I commented, getting off my cycle and removing my helmet. "How's he doing?" I asked in a softer tone.

Currently Alfred and Bruce were watching as Dick had a slight meltdown in one of the training rooms.

"Just Aqualad," he muttered sourly, leaping off the rings and onto one of the punching bags. His balance was off though, and he fell backwards, doing several back hand-springs until he hit the wall. Turning, he punched the wall and left a good sized crater.

I glanced at Bruce, who watched with a calculating face. "I think I'll just go back on patrol," I stage-whispered, hoping to clue Bruce in that he needed to spend some time with Dick.

Even though I rode my cycle back out into Gotham, I didn't exactly go on patrol. I decided to do some spying myself. Leaping onto the rooftop of Wayne Manor, I watched as Bruce and Dick played some one on one basketball. Hearing Dick laugh made me smile. I was glad he felt better; I certainly knew how he felt.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I knocked twice.

"Come in," a voice called.

Twisting the knob, I opened the door and walked through into Dick's room. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Scooting over slightly, he allowed me to lie beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered quietly, staring at the white ceiling.

"Better," he replied. "But, not a hundred percent," he admitted hesitantly.

"Not feeling the aster?"

"Not feeling the aster," he confirmed.

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Know how you feel," I continued.

"How? Bruce tells you everything."

"That's what I always thought. But then you came along. And for a while he was always with you. How do you think I felt then?" I mumbled, slightly wryly at the end. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and turned my head slightly to look at him.

He was silent.

I was silent.

But it didn't matter. We didn't have to talk.

"Thanks," he whispered eventually.

"For what?" I didn't think I did all that much.

"For helping me feel the aster," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You and your words," I grumbled, sitting up and walking out of his room. "Night, Dick," I smiled at him.

"Night, Kairi," he smiled back.

When I curled up in bed, Ace already asleep on my pillow, I fell asleep with the moonlight on my face. Finally, after what felt like _**months**_, I was going to get a good night's rest.

At least I hoped I would.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so, not a whole lot of the Team in there, but I PROMISE they'll be in the next chappie! It's on the episode Bereft, one of my favorites, so of course it will have them! I love the next episode because I think it shows just how good their team dynamics are! Even when they don't remember each other, they still trust everyone! I mean, think about it, if that sort of thing happened to the League, it would probably end disastrous (heavy on the dis!).**

** Anyway! I would like to thank Starr Cullen for adding the story to their favorites and alerts (and adding me to favorite authors! Thnx!)!**

** Synk! That happens in my group of friends too (though usually I'm the one being dragged off! lol), but I feel for Robin, cause that happens to me ALL the time, that's how I got the idea mostly! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Starr Cullen: Thanks so very much for reviewing! And I agree, I love Batman and Ace (I mean, who doesn't?)!**

** dsi user: Haha, he wishes! That would be all apocalyptic like! I'm shivering with the thought of it! Thnx for reviewing!**

** Just to let you guys know, every single review from this story comes straight to my email account. And I've starred and saved ALL of them, no matter who it's from! So please review and your thoughts will be saved in my oh-so-magical email for the REST OF ETERNITY!**

** Love You Guys (In a not creepy way!),**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. I'm feeling very extra peppy today…not sure why…?**


	34. Chapter 34

There was sand in my mouth. Sitting up, I blearily rubbed my eyes and tried to spit the sand out in vain, the grainy texture making my throat all scratchy. Taking in my surroundings, I gathered that I was in a desert.

"What the-!" I yelled. "Why am I in a desert!"

I stood up, my legs nearly giving out on me, and spun around, trying to find any landmarks that I knew. Did Sandman bury Gotham? No, he's been in jail for weeks. But then, what the heck was going on!

Bringing up my holographic computer, I nearly spazzed. "I'M IN BIALYA! WHAT THE HECK!" I shouted as loud as I could. And then it just got better. "OH! _**AND**_ I'VE APPARENTLY MISSED THE PAST SIX MONTHS OF MY LIFE!" I continued. "Well, this is just _**great**_," I muttered once I had calmed down.

Where was Batman? Where was Robin? Come to think of it, why was I in Bialya?

"Maybe I should contact Bats," I mumbled to myself. Talking to myself usually made things easier to handle.

_"Keep radio silence at all times," Batman informed._

I held my head slightly. It hurt pretty badly. Okay, so no communication. This just keeps getting better. But, what was Batman doing in what appeared to be Mount Justice? The League hadn't used the place in _**years**_!

Just what in God's name was going on around here?

Sighing, I looked up at what visible stars there were. Looks like I would be walking home. I set off to the North, where I had for some reason set up a GPS marker. Following the tracker, I walked, and walked, and walked some more, the moon lighting my path.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

By sunrise I was getting pretty tired, I still hadn't made it out of the desert, and now I was starting to get a sunburn. My throat was sore, my eyes had some sand in them, and my feet felt like they were on fire.

I had some reserve water, but no food, so I managed to stay alive. It felt like I had walked at least ten miles from sunrise to noon (walking in the desert can be tough), and I sat under some shade to wait until night fall for my next move.

When it was a little past sunset, I picked myself up and continued on towards my GPS. I still didn't know why I had set there, but when I arrived it made a little more sense.

There was a box, probably a type of energy container, sitting out in the open. Apparently _**that**_ was what I was after. Odd, if I had a tracker, this had to be important, so where were the guards?

Out of nowhere, Robin leaped down, all the guards suddenly popping out of the sand. That was pretty sneaky, even _**I**_ hadn't seen that coming.

He easily took care of most of them by dropping smoke pellets and throwing Batarangs. I quickly joined the fray.

"Do you have any ideas as to why we're in the desert?" I asked him incredulously.

"No a one!" he called back.

We were taking care of the guards pretty well, that is, until they decided to open fire on us. Leaping back, we both did several back hand-springs. Afterwards, a blur of movement ran around and stole all the guards' guns.

Once it paused, I realized it was Kid Flash. "I'll take those," he smirked.

Turning around, I twisted one of the guard's arms and threw him into another. A few more came at Robin and I, but some unseen force caused them to both fly backwards. Looking up, I noticed a young Martian, definitely not J'onn. An arrow shot out of nowhere, releasing some rope with nubs on the end, wrapping around another guard's legs and tripping him. There was a green clad teenaged archer standing on a small hill behind me.

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on!" I yelled, throwing my arms out in exasperation.

"KF!" Robin called, jogging up to the speedster.

"Rob, Row! Glad to see you guys!" he called back. "Memory loss?"

"The last six months!" Robin informed.

"Me too. And again I ask, what is going on?" I looked at everyone.

"I think we need to compare notes," Robin suggested.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Wait, so we're a team?" Robin asked.

"The five of us and Superboy," the Martian, who I now know is M'gann, replied.

I was still trying to wrap my head around it all. Last I remembered, I was helping out the League at the WatchTower, working on monitor duty. Now I'm in a desert with an entire team of super-powered teenagers.

"So this must be his," Robin held up a piece of black cloth with the Superman symbol on it.

"It is!" M'gann cried happily. "Did you see him?"

"I think we did," Artemis replied.

"What, feral boy? Some teammate he is, he attacked us!" KF called.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis argued.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin thought out loud.

"Maybe we work for him," I suggested.

"How do you know that we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash demanded, pointing at the insignia on his chest.

"Because Batman is the leader of the League," I pointed out.

But he wasn't paying attention, because once he had pressed the Flash symbol on his chest, his costume faded into the regular red and yellow. Robin, Artemis, and M'gann all tried to do the same, but I knew I wouldn't have a feature like that.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis said. "Quit touching yourself!" she told KF. "We need our memories back!"

Suddenly we were in a purple tinted collage of running pictures, of which I presumed to be memories.

M'gann appeared beside us in a flash of bright, white light. "I've brought you guys into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. If you let me into your minds, I'll be able to piece our forgotten memories back together," she told us.

"You want to file through our private thoughts!" Artemis crossed her arms and stepped back.

Looks like someone was defensive. Did she know something she wasn't supposed to? Or did she do something that she didn't want anyone knowing?

"I have no intention of looking at private things," M'gann started.

"You got to hack into our minds to find the missing information, got it," Robin interrupted.

I shrugged. "It's okay with me." I had had J'onn search through my mind before as well. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it was all for a good cause.

"My mind's already your's," Kid Flash smirked. "Just don't let my brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why is no one ever just whelmed?" Robin wondered.

I groaned. "Déjà vu. Haven't we had this conversation before?" I asked, thinking that we had but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

KF grabbed Artemis' hand and she finally agreed to let M'gann search her mind.

These light blue hands came out of the Martian's body and latched onto our heads. Strange, J'onn didn't search through minds like this. Maybe it varies from Martian to Martian. My mind was suddenly filled with memories of the last few days.

_"The WatchTower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed that there were elements of non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened there, what landed there," Batman instructed the Team. "Bialya is a rouge state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. charter. All communications are subject to interceptions. Maintain radio silence at all time. You'll land in Qurac, near Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone," Batman finished._

_ We were standing in the desert beside a bio-ship, Superboy was unloading some crate while the rest of us stood on watch._

_ "All clear," Robin confirmed._

_ "Look behind the control sight," Artemis said. The scene changed again and Artemis, Robin, and I were looking over a ledge at a camp down below._

_ "Set up here," Aqualad's voice said as Superboy set the crate down. He turned the dial and the crate folded out, forming panels._

_ "We'll be all set in no time," Robin assured, typing into a computer on the side of the crate._

_ "Jackpot!" Kid Flash called. "The site's loaded with zeta-beam radiation."_

_ "The non-terrestrial is in the campsite," I informed the others._

_ "I'll go check it out in camouflage mode," Miss Martian suggested._

_ "Good idea," Aqualad confirmed. "Go."_

_ "Be careful," Superboy told her._

_ "And maintain telepathic link at all time," Aqualad ordered._

_ "I will," the Martian assured. "Aqualad."_

Miss Martian gasped, bringing us all out of the trance thing.

"Aqualad!" we all said in unison.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin demanded.

"The anticipation is killing me. What happened?" I persisted.

"I don't know," Miss Martian told us. "That's the last thing any of us remember!"

Artemis looked to KF and he cringed away, letting go of her hand.

"We landed about twenty four hours ago, if he's been wandering that long," Kid Flash reasoned.

"He may die soon," I continued bluntly. "We have to find him. We are _**not**_ letting one of our teammates die."

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin stated, pulling up his holographic computer. "He's close! But not moving!"

"Let's go!" I called over my shoulder, already running towards the signal. "We don't have much time to lose!"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** I don't have much to say, considering I just posted the previous chapter not too long ago. Anyway, it is 1:30 am as I type this, and I have school today…yay…**

** Hope you guys liked it!**

** Review please!**

** Good Night,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. Oh! Before I forget! I'm pretty sure Sandman isn't a real villain, he's just something that popped into my head and I was like 'Okay! Why not!'**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

** WARNING: High contents of angst and hatin' at the bottom author note…**

** All quotes you recognize are from the episode Bereft.**

** I own nothing!**

** Also, my Atlantian is a little rusty (been a few years since I graduated the School of Conservation there, jk), so it's just what I could hear, understand, and type from the episode.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Messa may, aka pa no may," Aqualad mumbled in his unconscious state.

"I can't restore his memories like this," Miss Martian informed us from where she was supporting his head.

"We'll have to get him to the bio-ship A.S.A.P." I stated.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the bio-ship here," Robin said.

"It's out of my range. Can't you get him there fast?" the Martian directed towards KF.

"He's too heavy. I'm running low on juice and I could hardly even carry her," he indicated Artemis. He must have been pretty tired, he sounded completely drained.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis reasoned.

"I can't," Miss Martian disagreed, setting Aqualad's head down. "I have to find Superboy," she stood up. "Six months ago he didn't exist."

"He won't have any memories, just instincts," I clarified.

"I'm the only one that can help him," she continued.

"He's indestructible, as proven by those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help," Kid Flash managed to gasp out. Man, when he hit the wall, he definitely hit the wall.

M'gann suddenly clutched at her head as if in pain. I reacted on impulse, stepping towards her slightly to help her, even though I couldn't really do much.

"No!" she cried out. "Superboy's in pain!" she told us, flying off into the darkening sky. "I can't wait!" she insisted.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin yelled after her. "I could happen again!"

But she was already gone.

"Well, okay then," I grumbled to myself. "Let's get him to the bio-ship," I turned to the others.

Robin set to tracking the ship's whereabouts while Artemis, Kid Flash, and I set up a stretcher to put Kaldur on. Lifting him up slightly, we managed to get him on it.

"Okay, I've located the signal. It's about 15 miles west," Robin informed us.

I groaned inwardly. That would take us a while to get to with a tuckered out speedster, grouchy archer, unconscious Atlantian, and a team that forgot every bit of being a team.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

We had already walked about five miles. I was in the lead, darting about here in there on the look-out for any Bialyan troops. Most of the time I was leaping up on the rock formations to get a better view. Robin was close behind me, following the signal of the bio-ship and checking for any enemy technology signatures, while Artemis and Kid Flash dragged Aqualad on the stretcher.

Robin's computer picked up signs of some trucks behind us. We all quickly ducked behind a large rock, holding our breath until they passed.

"Tula, d'namata. I n Atlantis un a bosa say," Aqualad mumbled.

"Shh, Kaldur. Quiet now," Artemis laid her hand on his forehead and effectively quieted him down.

"We can't risk a fire fight," Robin informed as I peered over the rocks, watching the Bialyan forces. "Especially not when Aqualad's K.O. ed like this."

It looked like a time for Batman's extensive training in the art of stealth would come in handy today. I nudged Robin with my foot before somersaulting down the other side of the rocks. He leaped over after me and we silently raced ahead of the forces to plant some radio linked explosives.

"Quit flirting," I mumbled to the arguing speedster and archer as I ended up crouching beside them.

"Or at least get a room," Robin added.

"Dudes! Where were you?" Kid Flash demanded.

Robin and I shared a look before smirking. "Breaking radio silence," Robin replied.

Off in the distance, Robin's signature 'Creeper' laugh could be heard before a cloud of smoke rose up.

"And that would be our cue," I mumbled, directing the others in the right direction.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

It took us another thirty minutes until we made it back to the bio-ship. Immediately, we hooked Aqualad up to the emergency bed and tapped some water into his body.

'_Hey everybody! I got Superboy and he's back to normal!' M'gann informed us._

Aqualad gasped and sat up. "Who are you and how did you get into my head?" he demanded.

Artemis soothed him and got him to lie back down.

_'Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories; knew I forgot something.'_

_ 'Me too! Man, I didn't get a souvenir!'_ Kid Flash complained.

_ 'Don't worry. We got it covered,'_ Miss Martian assured.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry this one is pretty short!**

** I've decided to rant right now. Anybody else notice how little Robin's role is in the series? Is it just me, or does it seem like the entire series is focusing mostly on Superboy and Miss Martian (Fireworks, Schooled, Disordered, the soon to be Agendas, and Terrors focus a lot on Superboy, while Welcome to Happy Harbor, Bereft, Terrors, Failsafe, and Image focus a lot on M'gann). And there's also been Cold Hearted (and Denial) for Kid Flash, Downtime (and Alpha Male) for Aqualad, and Infiltrator and the upcoming Insecurity (plus a little in Secrets) for Artemis! Heck, even Red Arrow (who by my standards has been a total douche bag most of the time) gets Targets! And Zatanna (whose been on frickin THREE whole episodes!) gets some large important role in Misplaced (and a little in Secrets with Artemis)! Then there's that stupid ghost girl Secret (which I'm pretty sure is the name of one of the characters in the comics) got her own episode (and now she's probably going to join)! And yet, how many have focused on Robin (one of the MOST popular heroes known in DC universe? who statistics show is liked more than the others on this show and is a heck a lot cooler than any of them)? NONE. No, instead all he does is just sit in the background, play in the shadows, and provide comedic relief apparently! Sometimes, these tv people just really piss the living shit out of me.**

** Sorry for that long winded rant! I really just needed to get that out (none of my friends like YJ, so I don't really talk about it at school). If you review (and/or you read my rant) please tell me how you feel as well. I hope I'm not the only one that feels this way.**

** My love goes to angelfire170 and xburner21 for adding to their favorites, and Peter the Otaku for adding to their alerts! Extra special thanks and love goes to Synk, LadyParabellum, and SparkBomb'sFaith for reviewing!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: You'll just have to wait in see! Mostly because I'm not 100% sure yet. I think, if I were Sparrow or Robin, it would be kind of awkward because they've been raised as siblings for a while, that and the fact that if it took a turn for the worst, it would mess up their partnership and friendship…and get on Bat's nerves. But I agree, Zatanna gets on my nerves a tad. She's just too goody-goody, and slightly spoiled, for my taste. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Yaygashamush (I have no idea, just an inside joke with ma buddy!),**

** ~AvenJackel**


	36. Chapter 36

"You're still favoring your right. Try to balance out your attacks," Bruce instructed me, easily blocking my roundhouse.

We were in the Pit, training. Currently, Dick was hanging out with Wally over in Central City, so I asked Bruce if he would spar with me. Big mistake. I didn't stand a chance against him. I was panting like no tomorrow while he had barely even started to sweat.

Planting my hands on my knees, I gave myself time to catch my breath. There used to be a time when I would spar with Bruce nearly every day. Back before Dick joined us, it was one of the only ways to boost my fighting skills. Of course, Bruce had gone a lot easier on me than he was now.

"Again," he ordered curtly.

Getting into a ready stance, I leaped up and went for a front kick. Bruce immediately blocked, so instead of hitting him, I changed the position of my outstretched leg, jumped off his arms like a spring board, flipped over him, and lashed out with a side kick to the back of his knees. The move made him stagger and lose his balance. Using that to my advantage, I jumped up, swinging one foot to catch him in the side and the other to brace against the opposite leg. It was one of my methods to try and get him to fall. I would have been successful if it weren't for the fact that Bruce caught my leg bracing against him and flipped me off.

I landed in a crouch, once more panting slightly. Noticing that Bruce was sweating a bit more, I smirked with satisfaction. Even though I was a great fighter for my age, I was still far from his level when it came to hand-to-hand sparring. I could stand a better chance had we been in a warehouse or a place with more hiding places and been allowed to use gadgets. Of course I still wouldn't win, but I could put a few over the old man.

"That's enough for today," Bruce told me. "Good job, you're progressing at an incredibly fast pace," he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" I asked light-heartedly, straightening up and gasping slightly for air. "My muscles aren't even on fire yet! We can't stop now!" I followed after him as he headed for the Batcomputer.

Even he had to chuckle slightly at that one. "It is enough for today. From what I've heard, you and the team had a rough going in Bialya," he gave me a serious look. "I'm going out for patrol. You go get some rest," he instructed.

Sighing exasperatedly, I grabbed a towel and a water bottle. "Fine," I rolled my eyes, heading up the stairs and into Wayne Manor.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep just yet, I reclined on the couch and flipped on the t.v., which was on the international news channel, pretty much the only channel watched in the Bat family (except for my morning cartoons which I rarely woke up early enough to watch).

_"This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei, where the historic peace summit between North Rhelaysia and South Rhelaysia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelaysia and North Rhelaysia's General Singh Manh Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it? Speculations range from the Secretary General of the United Nations to Superman."_

I couldn't help but snort. Superman? Helping with a peace summit? Yeah, right. Sure, he was all strong and heroic, but he wasn't the brightest when it came to politics.

Getting bored, I flipped the t.v. off and headed upstairs, deciding to just relax with Ace in my room. Plopping onto my bed, I sighed and Ace leaped up to curl up against my side, his chin resting on my chest.

"Oh Ace, what to do, what to do," I murmured, yawning widely as I slowly sank into sleep.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Right, right, right!" I grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him down the right hallway.

The sound of gunshots rang out behind us as we slammed the heavy metal door closed behind us. Continuing on, Robin hooked up to his holographic computer and over-rode the building's security. We were presently in Star Labs, investigating a chemical fire that showed signs of bio-engineered substances found only on Mars. It was just the two of us, Bats was with the League and the Young Justice Team was infiltrating Belle Reve.

"Nearing the control room now," Robin informed as we skidded down the hall.

The room was circular and wide, a large array of chemicals and such covering the white tables that littered the area. Robin raced to one of the computer while I locked the door down.

He tapped into the system and skimmed over the programming to find anything useful. I walked around and stared at all the liquids, none of which appeared to be the one we were looking for.

"You can hurry up now," I stage whispered to Robin.

"No, really?" he replied sarcastically.

Blowtorches were now being used to burn through the door that separated us and the people trying to kill us.

"Can't you go any faster?" I muttered.

"Hold on!" Robin snapped back. "Okay, got it," he confirmed.

"Good, now let's go," I wrapped my arm around his mid-section and grappled up to the air vents, propelling us both into the metal vent.

Crawling along, the going was relatively slow and uneventful. Finally managing to get to the exterior of the vent system, I kicked the grating off and leaped down onto the roof that was below me. Robin was close behind me, smirking and laughing as always.

"Told you we'd make it," he nudged me with his shoulder.

"I knew we would, you were just taking too long. Not losing your touch, are you?" I mocked jokingly.

"I am not, you're just bad at keeping time," he stuck his tongue out childishly.

Laughing, I pushed him playfully. "We should probably head back to the Batcave. Who knows what this information could mean. That and the fact that all the good scientists from this place are now dead," I told him.

He nodded solemnly before perking up. "I'll race you back!" he called over his shoulder, already racing from building to building.

"Oh! You're so on!" I chased after him.

At the back of my mind, that one annoying voice called a conscience was nagging at me about how I should've taken this mission more seriously. The chemical there had been traces of one of the main components in the League's laser in the mountain. Something like that in the wrong hands was never a good thing.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay this one's a little bit longer!**

** I got a lot of reviews from you guys! Maybe I should rant more often?**

** Anyway, everyone remember my rant from last chapter? About Robin not getting a spot light? WELL HE DOES IN EPISODE 24! YAY! I was sooo ecstatic I think I died a little bit from happiness! Since I live in America, I don't get to see the show as soon as others . BUT! I found a website that takes the Portuguese episodes and subs them in English! So I just finished watching the entire series and it was SO FRICKIN AWESOME! Now I can't wait for the next season, Young Justice: Invasion! They're going into space next season! Eeeeppppp!**

** Sorry for my fangirl schpeal there.**

** Kilalalnara: Oh! When you post your story, tell me the title and I'll read it! As for the Secret thing, you're probably right. I was just being paranoid! And don't worry, one of the main reason I dislike Zatanna is cause I'm the jealous type too! Thank you for reviewing (and caring enough to read my rant!)**

** Synk: Thank you for reviewing all the time! And I made this chappie longer for you!**

** AceofSpades95: You were right! One of the close to last episodes finally spotlights Robin! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Frankster7: I used to watch that show religiously! Hah, and you're so right! Like father, like son! Thanks for reviewing!**

** dsi user: …I think I would seriously die of happiness if they showed more of his abs…*fangirl scream* Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to them every chapter!**

** Angel2u: Awww! Thank you! Also for adding this story to your alerts!**

** You guys rock!**

** Please review!**

** Yagashamush!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	37. Chapter 37

** Okay, I finally saw what Young Justice made the WatchTower look like, so basically forget anything and everything Sparrow has previously stated on its design, because that's all based of the Justice League Unlimited version and it's too different.**

** I don't like Barbara/Batgirl…like at all…so be warned, there will be some minor bashing going on there…**

** I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Any news?" I questioned, strolling into the WatchTower.

"Hey kid," Flash greeted.

"Still no new development on how Star Labs got those chemicals into their possession," Aquaman informed.

I nodded and reclined in my spot. The League Council was seated around the U-shaped conference table. Batman was seated at the very middle (since he's the leader) while the main council sat immediately near him. Since I was '_**technically' **_one of the original founders, regarding the fact that I had been present during the original alien invasion and when the seven council members agreed to form the League, I got to sit between Batman and Flash in the midst of the senior members…and by seniors I definitely meant that they've been with the League longer, not that they were old or anything…even though they kinda were…but you didn't hear that from me!

"Is it possible they know about the you-know-what?" I asked quietly. If whoever _**did**_ know about the League's laser…well let's just say that that would not be a very asterous day.

"Possibly," Batman replied after a short pause.

"So…what would we do then?" I persisted.

"Destroy it," Superman suggested shortly.

"Oh," I said. "Simpler than I thought."

"Not all plans need to be elaborate," Aquaman stated.

"All fun plans though," I mumbled, resting my head on my hand.

The others laughed at that. It seems like the adults loved to make fun of younger people's antics. They've been doing that since I was five. It was getting, no, scratch that, it _**has**_ _**been**_ pretty annoying.

Rolling my eyes, I got up from my seat and went to go take my monitor shift. Staring blankly at the screen for about an hour, our deep-space scanner showed no signs of any alien invasions. Thank God, invasions were such a pain in the rear end.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Good morning, Mistress Kairi," Alfred called as he opened my blinds.

I groaned into my pillow and pulled my sheets over my head. "Five more minutes, Alfred," I whined.

"You are not pulling that on me, Mistress Kairi," Alfred replied more sternly. I didn't respond. "Don't make me get the bucket," he threatened.

My eyes opened up immediately and I sat bolt upright. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted, scrambling out of my tangle of sheets and leaping off the bed. Since the sheets were wrapped around my feet, I tripped on them and fell flat on my face. "I'm okay," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

I heard Alfred sigh. "I realize, Mistress Kairi, that this is your ritual for the first day of school, but most you always hurt yourself while getting out of bed?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for school," I mumbled and Alfred turned to leave, an amused smile on his face.

Sighing, I got up and took a shower. Thinking back, this did happen to me every year. Alfred would wake me up, I would try to stay in bed, he would force me to get up, and as I was getting ready, I would hurt myself. Handling the world's number one villains: piece of cake. Performing everyday procedures: not so much.

I changed into my Gotham Academy uniform: a navy blue too short skirt, white collared shirt, navy blazer with the red and yellow school emblem (I was one of the few girls that wore that instead of the sweater vest), red tie, black Mary Jane shoes (bleh!), and a thin red headband to hold my bangs back (I usually wore it to make sure I didn't look too much like Sparrow and instead looked like a billionaire's daughter). With Artemis going to our school, Dick and I would have to be a bit more careful…like we would, though.

Grabbing my navy knapsack-styled bookbag, I rushed through the hall and down the staircase. "Morning Bruce," I called, grabbing an apple and sitting beside him at the counter. "Morning Dick," I continued as he joined us.

Alfred served us eggs, bacon, and toast. After eating, Dick and I bid our farewells, deciding to walk to school.

Gotham Academy was located in the better part of Gotham and was only two miles from Wayne Manor. Typically, we would stop by Commissioner Gordon's house to pick Barbara up, but her mom always liked to drive her on the first day.

"I can't believe Artemis is going to our school," I thought out loud.

Dick laughed, not his creepy Robin laugh, but his softer 'circus-turned-rich-kid' laugh. "Yeah," he agreed. "Bruce said we'll have to be more careful now."

We shared a serious look before we burst out laughing. "Yeah, right," I mumbled.

It took us 25 minutes to get to school, mostly because it was nice out and we decided to not rush. The school had always reminded me of a modern day castle, with small spires and everything. It was our first year at the school, even though technically we both should still be at Gotham Middle (Bruce had gotten us to take a test so we could skip a grade and be in the same class as Barbara).

"Kairi!" I heard a familiar voice call right before one of my closest friends barreled into me and lifted me up in a bear hug.

"Hey, Susie," I managed to gasp out. As soon as she had picked me up, she dropped me and hugged Dick.

Susie McLeary had ginger hair with dark emerald green eyes. She was the chubbiest kid in school, but she was also one of the kindest that got along with anyone (as long as they gave her a chance). I had been friends with her since the third grade, when I started going to a private school instead of home schooling.

"How was your guys' summer?" Susie gushed excitedly. Being from a moderately rich Irish family, she always spent the summer over in Ireland, so we only got to hang out during the school year.

"Pretty good," I told her, smirking as she walked alongside the two of us.

"What about yours?" Dick asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Same old, same old," she grinned. "This year my cousin, Adam, 'accidently' dumped a bucket of Scottish beer on my Grandda'," Susie laughed and I couldn't help but join in her infectious chuckle.

"Was he drunk for the rest of the summer? From what you say, he can't hold his alcohol for his life," a deeper voice replied from behind.

"Sadly, yes, he was rather loony the rest of the time, Jayden," Susie grinned at the male brunette behind us.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Sup' Jayden," I hugged him.

Jayden Greenwood was a shy nerd with a secretly chaotic and pranking side. His brown hair was shaggy and his eyes were the color of dark chocolate. In sixth grade, Dick and I had stood up for him against some bullies. After we talked to him, he suggested we prank the bullies. Dick and I were all too happy to comply. Ever since then we had worked on devising devious plans against teachers and students we disliked, sometimes actually following through with them.

"Anyone seen Ethan?" Barbara asked as the red head came up to join us. "We have first period in Mrs. Craley's and I was hoping we could walk to class together."

"No idea," Dick said and I shrugged.

We had made our way to the main commons, and I had my legs folded under me as I sat on top of a picnic table. Dick was beside me on the table while Susie and Jayden were seated on the actually seats.

"We'll help you look though," Susie suggested, getting up.

Standing up, I jumped onto the bench before hopping onto the ground. I was about to follow the others and find Ethan when I noticed a familiar face at the corner of my eye. Turning to look at her, I made sure it was actually Artemis.

Smirking, I reached up and tugged on Dick's sleeve. "New girl," I informed him.

He looked back and shared my smirk. "Shall we be friendly?" he asked, indicating the camera on his phone.

"We shall," I replied deviously.

Hurrying over to the archer, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and stepped up to her right side while Dick came up on her left.

"We'll laugh about this someday," Dick smirked, holding up his phone to take a picture.

Right at the last second, I stuck up a peace sign and stuck out my tongue. Once the flash went off, Dick and I hurried off back to our friends, laughing the entire way.

"Dick," Barbara started. "What was that about?" she asked in an accusing tone.

As much as I considered Barbara my friend, her flirty, and slightly obsessed, behavior over Dick grated the ends of my nerves every single day. That and the fact that whenever he was around she completely ignored Susie, Jayden, Ethan, and me.

"Nothing, Barbara. Just being friendly to the new girl," Dick assured her.

She stormed off…as always.

The first bell rang and we made our way through the throng of high-schoolers and to our first periods.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

**This was a relatively long chappie! Yay! I'm just going to say that Jayden and Susie are based on some of ma peeps! So yeah!**

** Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

** Thank you Synk and angel2u for reviewing!**

** Yagashamush,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	38. Chapter 38

** I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Artemis?" Robin called in fake surprise.

"Robin," she gasped.

Deciding to join the party, I leaped down and landed on the phone box in a crouch. "Hey," I chirped.

"Sparrow," Artemis said. "I uh-"

"How random that you're here in Gotham City instead of Star City, you know, where your uncle Green Arrow lives," Robin stated.

"I, um, I came here for my cousin. She's in the national spelling bee, which was here, in Gotham…City," Artemis stumbled slightly.

That was such a lie. I would know, because every year Jayden got into the national spelling bee…and then he would hilariously mess up a word on purpose just to give us all a laugh.

"C-O-O-L," Robin smirked. "Did she W-I-N?"

"N-O," Artemis gritted out.

"D-R-A-G," he replied.

"Really you two?" I muttered. "This goes beyond your obsession with word play," I grumbled to Robin and he smirked up at me.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the Cave," the archer suggested.

"Ladies first," Robin bowed politely.

"Your town," Artemis reminded.

"And you _**know**_ I'm not a lady," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Robin shrugged and stepped into the box, the computer recognizing him and teleporting him to the Cave.

Leaping down beside Artemis, I looked her in the eye. "I know," I told her simply.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she forced a hard mask to form, covering up her true emotion. "Know what?"

"That your mother was Tigress, your father is Sportsmaster, and your sister is Cheshire," I replied simply.

Her defensive look fell and she looked sad and vulnerable. "How long?"

"Since the first day we met. Listen, Artemis, that doesn't change my opinion of you. If anything, it makes me respect you _**more**_! I mean, it takes a lot more heart to go against the grain in your family," I told her reassuringly.

She looked down.

"Robin will find out soon enough, he _**has**_ been trained by the World's Greatest Detective, and eventually you should tell the Team."

"What if they don't trust me anymore?" she whispered.

"They're your family," I told her sincerely. "Your superhero family, at least. The only reason they would get mad at you, is if they found out you were keeping something from them."

I ended the conversation and stepped into the box, knowing Artemis would follow afterwards. Even if I wasn't much for mushy conversation, I could tell that she needed something like that.

Hot plumes of smoke had filled the Cave, instantly putting me on red alert. Thank God Robin and I had gone on patrol and changed into our suits first.

There was a spot of red, a different red than what anyone on the Team wore, and I ran up to it. I couldn't tell what they were, but as soon as I got a clear shot, I threw some exploding Batarangs.

Robin landed beside me. "What is going on!" I cried.

"Don't know! But they are definitely not feeling the aster," he replied.

The Cave announced Artemis' arrival and the two figures instantly shot some fire at her.

"Get down!" Robin called and she rolled away.

We leaped over to join her and threw some more explosive Batarangs. Artemis shot some arrows as the figures got closer. They were humanoid, but appeared slightly odd in proportion.

"Who are we fighting!" Artemis yelled.

"Don't know!" I called back.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Robin told us.

"Head for the exit," I raced off, dodging and leaping, with the others behind me. "Or not," I mumbled as a huge wave of water crashed down around us.

The water bashed us against the wall and I fell to the floor. Getting back up, I raced after Artemis and Robin, heading towards the exercise room.

"Robin to Team. Aqualad, can you hear me?"

"KF, Superboy, you read me?" I stated into my com link.

An explosion from behind caused me to stumble, but I managed to stay on my feet and keep going. I looked back and noticed a fire tornado. Really, a tornado made of fire. That wasn't suspicious at all.

"Robin to Batcave, override RG-4," he tapped into the system.

"Cave calling Justice League, HOJ/WatchTower, 00, priority red," I called into my own com.

We had made our way to the shower room and were currently going around turning on all the faucets to protect ourselves from any burns.

"Coms are down," I informed.

"At least the water is helping," Robin stated before all the faucets got blasted off the wall and water began gushing into the room. "Or not," he added as an after-thought.

The water soon filled the room and we were practically drowning in it. Robin swam up and attached an explosive Batarang to the wall. Once it blew, the water gushed out and we got out, rushing on to find cover.

"We need to get lost," Robin said.

"The air vents," Artemis suggested.

"Good! Go you two," he called.

Leaping up onto the kitchen counter, I pulled the grating down and began climbing up and into the shaft system.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Artemis called to Robin.

"Downloading Cave blueprints," I supplied for her.

"They may come in handy," Robin smirked wryly. "Go, go," he ordered.

The two of them joined me in the vents and I led them through until we made it the ceiling's shafts.

"Take a left," Robin instructed from behind.

I did so and as soon as he had turned, a blast of fire went past. He shivered slightly. "Too close," he mumbled. "Take the first right. Should be a vent cover in front of you."

Bringing my foot up, I kicked the vent off and slid down until I had made it to the boiler room, or at least what I think was the boiler room. Artemis and Robin were close behind me.

Realizing where he was going, I didn't even have to look at the blueprints to call "This way!" and lead them.

A blast of fire came down and a silhouetted female figure was in the middle. Throwing up their arms, the entire room was doused in fire. Leaping off the catwalk, we hid between some of the machines. All of them were overheating and steam was breaking out of the pipes as we raced along. Blasts of fire found their way near us, the figure firing more and more.

"The other access tunnel is here somewhere!" Robin called.

"Here!" I lifted up the grate and let Artemis go first.

Before following, Robin planted an explosive and the two of us ducked down into the tunnel. We crawled a few feet before he spotted a usb port to hook his holographic computer up to.

"Blocking the Cave's heat and motion sensors to prevent the enemy tracking us," he informed.

"Once again, I ask who is the enemy!" Artemis snapped.

"Check the surveillance," I suggested to Robin and he complied.

The rest of the Team appeared on the screen and I leaned into Robin to get a better view.

"Dork wrench," KF called as he worked on Superboy's motorcycle. M'gann levitated it to him. "Thanks, green cheeks," he smirked.

Kaldur walked over. "I've been meaning to ask, have you had any trouble juggling schoolwork?" he asked them.

Superboy merely shrugged.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents," Wally bragged. "Socket wrench."

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge, but my loyalties will always be with the Team, this team, not the Bumblebees," M'gann assured.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have problems with her loyalties?" Kaldur asked, trying to go for casual, but failing horribly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and I shot her a sympathetic look.

"Nah," Wally disagreed, standing up. "She'll manage."

Suddenly an explosion took out the camera.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded.

"Explosion wiped it out," I informed calmly.

"I'll find another angle," Robin replied, filing through all the cameras.

They only showed signs of waves and fire, while the Team got battered. All of the cameras were out and we still had no picture of our enemies.

"That's it," Robin stated glumly. "All four are dead."

I thought nothing of the statement, but Artemis' eyes widened and Robin caught his mistake.

"The cameras. All four of the cameras are dead," he assured her.

"I'm sure the others are okay," I confirmed.

"Just give me a sec to find the quickest route to the hanger," Robin searched.

"Yeah, they're okay. They all have super powers, they can handle anything," Artemis whispered to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest.

I wanted to tell her that superpowers don't make a hero, that having superpowers didn't automatically make you ready to handle anything. I didn't have any superpowers, nor did Robin, or Artemis, or Batman, or Green Lantern, and yet we were just as strong, and brave, and smart as the others. But I could tell she wasn't in the mood for that, so I let it slide.

Leaping out of the vent, we landed in the library and rushed down the steps. I jumped over the railing about half way down.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases," Robin stated as I headed right for it.

"Seriously? How cliché," Artemis mumbled.

"You should see the Batcave," Robin laughed slightly.

"It's pretty much the mother of all superhero clichés," I laughed along. Even in situations like these, Robin and I had been taught to keep a clear head, and also laugh whenever possible (it just made the day easier).

There was the sound of a door opening and metallic footsteps. We hid behind one of the bookcases with baited breath.

"Robin, Sparrow, Artemis," a voice said.

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis called happily, stepping out into the walkway of the library.

I knew it wasn't RT. Robin and I leaped out, barreling Artemis over and sending the three of us under a table.

"Yes on the red, no on the Tornado," Robin stated as we scrambled to get up and run out of the library.

Another red humanoid robot stepped in our way and I threw a smoke pellet down, buying us enough time to leap up the bookcases and get to the secret tunnel.

I jumped down with Robin behind me and immediately pulled out the correct book. A section of the bookcase opened up and we ducked inside right before the bookcases cascaded on us. We raced through the tunnel.

"Did you know Red Tornado had…siblings?" Artemis called from behind.

"No," Robin replied.

"Maybe he didn't either," I reasoned.

We came to an intersection and Robin and I turned left, but Artemis grabbed our arms. "So now what? Red Tornado is one of the League's powerhouses! How can we go against two of him!" she demanded, the worry starting to get to her.

"Artemis, all the League's powerhouses have major power, but also a major weakness," I assured.

"They are pretty user unfriendly, though," Robin smirked and I laughed slightly.

"Don't joke!" Artemis snapped.

"Attention Robin, attention Artemis, attention Sparrow. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender yourselves, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished," a robotic voice informed over the speakers.

We shared a worried glance. So not feeling the aster.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hope you guys liked this chapter! This episode is definitely higher up on my favorites list!**

** Thank you Synk and dsi user for reviewing!**

** dsi user: THANK YOU! I see someone also feels the hate! I don't know how to explain it, but it just seems like in every depiction of Barbara Gordon, she's just…stuck up? or all loony over Dick/Robin? or just plain annoying and slightly spoiled? or maybe I'm just being the jealous type again…**

** Please review!**

** Later,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	39. Chapter 39

"Eight minutes," the voice droned as the three of us raced down the hall.

Robin paused. "We can access the hanger from here," he informed. A wave of water came rushing towards us from the opposite direction. "Or not," he added.

"Will you quit saying that!" Artemis called as we ran off.

The water quickly overcame us and I was swept off my feet. Grabbing my rebreather, I took a few breaths before handing it to Artemis so she could breathe as well. Red Torpedo came up and yanked on the archer's foot. Thinking quickly, Robin grabbed one of her arrows and jammed it into the robot's eye socket thing, causing it to release Artemis.

He wrapped an arm around Artemis and grappled off. I reached up and latched onto the archer's foot, being carried along as well. As we swam off, I dropped several explosive Batarangs, which went off and sent Red Torpedo spiraling away.

I gasped as I came up for air.

"Look out!" I heard Kid Flash yell.

Robin took my arm and pulled me off right before a blast of fire hit where I had once been. Going underwater, we resurfaced beside Kid Flash and Superboy.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" Superboy replied, indicating a cage made of flames where M'gann and Aqualad were.

"Aqualad!" Artemis yelled. "Is she-?"

"She is unconscious. I fear she, we, cannot survive much longer," the Atlantian spoke.

Red Inferno made to hit us with fire once more, so the three of us ducked underwater, heading towards the stairs. Red Torpedo came up behind us while Red Inferno was at the top of the stairs.

"I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis informed worriedly.

"Just make sure every one of them counts," I muttered.

"Distract her! Now!" Robin yelled and Artemis immediately shot her arrow at the robot.

He threw some Batarangs at Red Torpedo, but they ricocheted off and nearly hit KF. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno retaliated by sending both water and fire hurtling towards the three of us. We leaped off the steps and into the water, swimming down into one of the tubes and up until we found a tunnel to rest.

Robin and Artemis climbed into the tunnel, Robin reaching back down and offering a hand to help me up as well. We sat there for a few moments, catching our breath.

"Six minutes," the voice stated.

"I've never really been a fan of countdowns. Quite frankly, the last one I handled was from Joker, so I guess that would be understandable," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Artemis shot me a glance halfway between annoyance and fear. "What do we do now?"

"We save them," Robin stated solemnly.

"We're superheroes, it's how it works," I shrugged.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four _**super-powered**_ friends!" Artemis shouted angrily.

"You seem distraught," Robin dead-panned.

"Distraught! M'gann is dying, we have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!" she yelled.

I had the urge to roll my eyes. Please, I've been in worse situations than this when I was only eight.

"Well, get traught-"

"Or get dead," I finished angrily, interrupting Robin's bad mood.

I turned and headed down the tunnel, Robin and Artemis following behind.

"How can you two be so calm?" Artemis asked.

"Years of practice. Robin's been doing this since he was nine, and I've been doing this since I was five. You learn to overcome panic," I shrugged.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against two unrelenting machines?" Artemis persisted.

Did she make it her duty to be the pessimist of the group?

"Oh, duh!" Robin started. "They're machines! One electric pulse should be able to take them down!"

"We're going to need an emp emitter," I stated thoughtfully.

"Great! You have one in your utility belt? Because I don't have one in my quiver!" Artemis replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, fresh out," I told her, jokingly.

"Bet we can make one," Robin smiled. "What do you say KF," he pressed a finger to his ear. "Doable?"

"Totally doable," the speedster replied over the com link.

"Five minutes."

"If we had more time," he continued.

"I'm sure the Med Bay would have some useful equipment," I suggested, ignoring Wally's negative comment. One of the things that Batman had taught was to remain optimistic and never give up (especially when presented with a chance like the one we had).

I led the others to the medical facility and we crawled out of the vents.

"Med Lab, x-ray machine," KF instructed and Robin and I moved to follow his instructions. "You'll find a small vacuum tube, called a vercator, that converts high energy pulses. Reconfigure the units microwave convulsion x-ray to emps, with a cascading effect directing out," I could hardly understand Wally's techno babble. Even if I did get A's in science, it was definitely not my best subject.

"A ripple effect," Robin confirmed, taking out one of the tubes from the machine.

"Like throwing pebbles into the water," I reasoned.

"Pebbles with ten to the twelve times wattage," Kid Flash remarked.

"We'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator," Robin said.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

I gave her a solemn look and I could tell she immediately understood.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Four minutes."

We leaped out of the vent near the main commotion.

"Okay, make with the distraction," Robin informed over the com link.

"Hey!" Wally instantly called. "Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion!"

"Yeah! And by the way, worst death trap ever!" Superboy joined in. "We can escape anytime we want!"

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash chimed in.

If the circumstances weren't so serious, I would probably be cracking up. You had to admit, those two were good distractions.

"Cover us," Robin told Artemis as he hooked up his line.

He wrapped his arm around me and I grabbed the emp tube as we slid down to the generator.

"And you can't drown me! Kryptonians don't breathe air!" Superboy continued, causing Kid Flash to let out an obnoxious laugh.

I tuned the rest out as Robin inserted the tube. "Rerouting power source now," he informed quietly, bringing up his holographic computer. "It's not working," he whispered after a few seconds.

"The circuit's not complete," I pointed out.

"We need some metal," Robin started searching for metal to wedge between the tube and the casing.

"Look out!" Artemis shouted and I hurriedly glanced up.

There was only a few seconds until the huge wave of water bore down on us. On impulse, I reached out a grasped Robin arm. In the thrashing water, we shared and single look and we both knew the game plan.

Acting like I had already passed out, I released Robin's arm and felt like I was floating upwards. My head was getting all fuzzy, my ears ringing. When were they going to release us? It felt like my lungs were about to burst. I couldn't hold on much longer. The rest of my breath rushed out and blackness swarmed into my vision.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Water dribbled slightly out of my mouth and I coughed. Blearily opening my eyes, I saw Robin and Artemis hovering over me.

"I take it this means we won?" I coughed again and sat up.

Robin helped me stand up and we walked down the steps to join the others.

"Figured our only shot was to 'surrender', pretend to drown before we actually did," Robin told the others.

"Problem was, we blacked out," I continued, slightly sheepishly.

"M'gann," Connor reached out and grabbed the Martian's hand.

"I'll be fine," she assured weakly.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already!" Wally complained to Artemis.

"It's not working genius! Emp shuts down all machines, remember," she replied.

"All machines present at the time," Red Tornado supplied as he came over towards us. "What has occurred?"

"A little visit from your family," Robin replied.

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis continued.

"I was not aware I had relations," RT told us, heading towards the two robots.

"Where have you been?" Connor demanded.

"Monitor duty at the WatchTower," Tornado explained. "When it became clear that Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta-tubes were also nonfunctional," he bent down beside the robots. "I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere came out of his dent in the wall and the laser that Artemis was holding suddenly shot out.

"The pulse has worn off," Kid Flash and Robin replied in unison and I grabbed a few Batarangs, getting into a fighting position.

As if on cue, Red Tornado surged up and created twin tornadoes with his arms, sucking out the air around us. My first reaction was to drop the Batarangs, turn away, and cover my nose and mouth with my hands.

Around me, the entire team was passing out. I felt myself slipping as well. Right before I hit the ground, I pressed my emergency League contact. Then the ground rushed up to meet me and once more blackness covered my vision.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I gasped and sat up suddenly, nearly giving myself the faint traces of vertigo. Looking around wildly, I noticed that Red Torpedo, Inferno, and even Tornado were gone.

"Recognize Batman: 02," my head snapped to the zeta-tube and I scrambled to stand up.

"Sparrow," Batman started as he walked in, several Leaguers behind him.

"We were attacked," I informed immediately, coughing slightly. My knees felt a bit wobbly and I was still drenched.

"By whom?" he demanded as the others went around to wake the Team.

I opened my mouth to respond when Robin woke up. Reaching down, I helped him up. Soon enough, the entire team was up and Flash and Captain Atom were working on getting Connor and Wally out of the gray crud.

"What happened?" Superman asked once everyone was up.

"What happened! The Reds happened! Tornado and, wait, where are they?" Artemis replied.

"Gone," Robin replied. "All three of them."

"Without a trace," I muttered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** There's the end of that episode!**

** Thanks to ladyjack08 for adding to their story alerts!**

** You know, I never realized how many Barbara haters there were out there…sad to say, I read a sneak peak for Young Justice: Invasion, according to the reporters, the producer claimed that Barbara Gordon was either going to be Batgirl, or at least claim a bigger role. NOOOOOOO!**

** dsi user: I guess you're right! Good, I didn't like being jealous! Thanks for reading!**

** Kilalalnara: I haven't read a lot of the original Batman comics, but from the ones I have read, she really annoyed me too, same as the movie (good movie, bad Batgirl…and a lame superhero name, might I add…nothing but a cheap knock-off…like her…but she's a bit better as Oracle…I still hate her). Thank you for supporting the hating of Barbara! (and for reading, of course!)**

** E. Livingston: You know it! Hah! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, Artemis mentions it later on. It was either Huntress or Tigress, I just went with Tigress cause it sounded cooler. Thank you for reading!**

** angel2u: Wouldn't you like to know? *insert evil laugh, preferably the Joker's* It will be revealed in due time, just keep reading! Besides, if I told you now, it wouldn't help with the plotline! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** (p.s. I should really be doing my homework…but this is much more important!)**


	40. Chapter 40

** I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Green Arrow set a bowl of pretzels down on the table before us. Reaching up, I grabbed one and chewed it sullenly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kid Flash muttered.

"Yeah! What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings!" Robin replied from beside me.

"Exactly," the speedster agreed, sending a glare in Green Arrow's direction.

The archer picked up the bowl and went to put it away, when Kid Flash reached up and snatched it. "Leave the bowl," he stated, eating all the pretzels.

I was still kinda tired from last night's attack, but not a whole lot. My head was resting on my hand as the Team was gathered around the table while a few of the League helped to clean the Cave up. Kaldur was talking to Batman.

Suddenly, Connor lunged at the Atlantian, pushing him against the wall. "You knew!" he yelled. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

We were all up now, gravitating towards the Kryptonian and Atlantian.

"Connor, what are you doing?" M'gann asked as she flew over.

"Kaldur knew there was a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"You knew?" Robin asked angrily.

"And didn't tell us?" Kid Flash continued, just as angry.

"I sought to protect the Team," Aqualad replied in his defense.

"From what?" Artemis demanded. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died," Connor reminded M'gann.

"Enough," Batman ordered, glaring Connor and Kaldur down.

They released each other and joined the rest of us.

"With Red Tornado missing, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift," Batman informed us.

"Hey, I really look forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel smiled at us.

I shared an incredulous look with Robin. Really? He sounded like one of those annoying speakers that came to schools to talk with them about 'important' stuff. I understand that he's a ten-year-old kid and all, but, just really.

Connor turned to Kaldur. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, that makes him the League's responsibility. You _**will**_ leave it to us," Batman told them. "I have another assignment for this team," he turned and the computer popped up, revealing pictures of a newspaper about a gorilla using a machine gun.

I _**definitely**_ give them props for originality.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by guerilla gorilla," Kid Flash read the clipping.

"Batman, please. Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Robin stepped forward.

I personally saw nothing wrong with it. Of course, I was annoyed that we wouldn't get to help find RT, but we were superheroes. We went on missions to save peoples' lives, not for our own gain. We weren't the government.

"I _**never**_ joke about the mission," Batman told Robin coldly.

Even we couldn't help but flinch slightly at the tone he used. It was easy to say that he was annoyed by us. But I had to admit that I was rather annoyed by everyone too.

"I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter was only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad," Batman turned to him. "You and your team will depart for India and check this out."

We headed off for the bio-ship, passing Aqualad as we went. I chose to stay silent, deciding to ask him about it later.

"Your team," KF told him sarcastically.

I got onto the ship and waited impatiently for the others. I could just tell this mission was going to be rough on us.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Flying over India, M'gann stopped the bio-ship and opened up a hole in the bottom for Robin, Artemis, and I to leap through. Once we landed, we spread out and checked to make sure the area was secure.

The bio-ship soon landed behind us and the others got out.

"All clear," Robin confirmed.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad ordered. "We will review mission parameters."

"Parameters, we don't need no stinking parameters," Kid Flash argued.

"It's a simple recon. We know what to do," Robin remarked, walking off with KF.

"Kid, Robin," Aqualad called.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _**us**_," Robin said.

"Or did you forget that, like how you forgot to tell us about the mole," KF continued.

This was getting out of hand; KF and Robin's behavior was getting on my last nerve. "Or maybe he would have told you if you'd known to be more mature!" I snapped.

"Mature? We're plenty mature!" Robin snapped back.

"Oh really? That definitely explains why you guys are being shallow and are about to stomp off like a bunch of little _**brats**_! Ever think that maybe _**that's**_ why we aren't in the League!" I shouted.

KF and Robin narrowed their eyes at me. "If you're just going to side with him, I'll be off," KF stated coldly, pulling his goggles down as he and Robin rushed off into the jungle.

I had a major urge to yell 'brats' really loudly at them, but I knew I couldn't risk being heard by someone.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe," Superboy grabbed Miss Martian's arm. I could tell she was talking to him telepathically. "I just want to protect you," the clone's face softened.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis stepped up. "I'm not sure your protecting or your patronizing is good for our health."

The two girls walked off, Superboy glaring at them as they disappeared in the jungle.

"Why didn't you stop them?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be in charge!" the clone leaped off, not allowing Aqualad to explain.

Well, that could have gone _**so**_ much better. Everyone's moods have gotten to me and now I was getting angry too. I didn't like being angry, it made me stupid, impulsive, rash, and clumsy (just like the Team was acting now). Pulling my hood up, I crossed my arms and took some deep breaths to calm down.

"Um," Captain Marvel stepped up. "Did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

Now that I had calmed down, I uncrossed my arms and pulled my hood back down. "Aqualad," I started and he turned to face me. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

He sighed and looked down. "I didn't want the Team to worry, to become divided and start mistrusting everyone," he informed. "And, if there is a mole and they found out that I was suspicious, it would present the challenge of finding them to be harder."

I nodded slowly. "That makes a lot more sense."

"If only the others saw it that way," Aqualad replied.

"It is something we must work through, Aquald," I told him. "This is how our team will get stronger," I assured him. "Or, possibly, prove that maybe, we are not as ready as we originally thought. Either way, it will help us in the end. At least, I hope," I ended my thoughtful schpeal with a half-joking smirk.

"I hope as well, Sparrow. I hope as well," he sighed and we headed off into the jungle.

We came to a trampled down area where the ground was covered in gorilla footprints. I kneeled to see if I could pick up a discernible path that the creature took.

"At least we know where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down," Captain Marvel stated. "So we've confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?"

I glanced up and saw that Aqualad was distracted.

"I'm sorry, Captain. It's just that my mind is plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to with-hold the information," the Atlantian replied.

"So maybe you made a mistake," I shrugged, standing up. The look on Aqualad's face told me I wasn't helping too much so far. "Everyone makes mistakes: presidents, mayors, villains, superheroes, seriously, everyone. Learning from them is what makes good people, though," I assured him.

There was the rustling of birds in the jungle and I was instantly on alert. A loud stomping resounded throughout the trees, getting closer and closer. It was something large, real large.

Suddenly a huge wooly mammoth looking creature broke from the tree line. Captain Marvel instantly lunged at it, hardly even sending it back a few feet. The creature took its trunk and flung him into the trees.

There was more pounding and a second mammoth came out of the jungle. Oh, and did I mention there was a tiger too?

The first mammoth rushed up at Aqualad and me. Leaping up, I back-flipped off its head and landed several feet off to the side. It continued to head for the Atlantian, quickly catching up to him and knocking him over towards Captain Marvel.

He got back up as Marvel smashed into another mammoth. It was odd, all these animals were acting weird. Something had to be up. Then I noticed the collars. They had to do something, wild animals didn't just go around wearing collars.

"Aqualad! Captain Marvel!" I called. "It's the collars! Get the collars!"

Leaping onto the back of the tiger, I used a Batarang to cut through the thick metal, careful to not hurt the creature. It immediately calmed down, taking a seat and going far enough to purr even.

"Okay, then," I mumbled to him, stroking his ears slightly before getting up and rejoining Aqualad and Marvel.

"Pretty sweet how you figured out it was the collars," Marvel told me.

"But the collars suggest intelligence behind the attack," Aqualad stated worriedly. "The rest of the team may also be at risk." He pressed a finger to his com link but only grimaced and groaned. "Com link is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

Rolling my eyes, I strolled back over to the tiger, who was still lounging about. He stared back at me as I crouched beside him. His eyes were wide, and relatively intelligent.

"So who did this to you, big guy?" I whispered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay! Pretty long chappie!**

** Kilalalnara: HERE HERE! Hah! Love your reviews! I always look forward to them!**

** Synk: Homework is always second priority! Hah! Try telling that to a teacher! I did once…(Mrs. Hag: **_** Where's your homework? Did your dog eat it?**_** Me:**_** Well, no. I had much more important things to do. Type my fanfiction!)**_** as you can probably guess, it didn't work out so well…Thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Hmm…let's see…we could start a riot! YEAH! (I'll get some pitchforks and torches!) Thanks for reviewing!**

** Already chapter forty! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YAY! And I'm close to 100 reviews!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	41. Chapter 41

The tiger suddenly got up and ran off into the jungle.

"Cool! It's a tiger!" Captain Marvel shouted, flying after the creature.

Rolling my eyes, I walked back over to Aqualad.

_'Link established,'_ Miss Martian confirmed.

_'Should he really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?'_ Artemis practically complained.

I pulled my hood back up to shadow my eyes. Here comes the anger…

_'Listen, please,'_ Aqualad told them, more forceful than usual.

_'Oh, good. I have Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that,'_ Kid Flash thought sarcastically.

_'It's better than my foot shoved up your-'_

_ 'Enough!'_ Aqualad interrupted me.

_'Hey Kaldur! KF and I were just attacked by giant vultures!'_ Robin replied. _'Course, since we're moles he probably thinks we attacked ourselves!'_

_ 'If he did, he wouldn't tell us,'_ Artemis continued.

_'Bravo you guys!'_ the anger was finally getting to me. _'I'm positive your mentors would be so proud,'_ I all but spat. _'Seriously! We've been taught better than this!'_

_ 'No one was talking to you, Sparrow,'_ Robin snapped.

I couldn't help but flinch a little. Robin, of all people, should know how just that one sentence can affect me so much. Being raised on the streets for the first part of my life, being part of an understanding group had become crucial when I came to Batman. Robin always included me (since he was typically more popular).

Kaldur walked off and I sullenly followed after him. No matter what, he was still the leader after all.

'_What astounds me is how nonchalant his is about not telling us,'_ Kid Flash remarked.

_'He should be chalant,'_ Robin agreed.

Glancing up, I noticed three emitter type things with truck marks leaving from them.

_'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'_ Artemis claimed.

Like he was the only one with secrets, Artemis. I wished I could say that, but I couldn't betray her trust like that.

_'Or how Connor doesn't trust us to protect ourselves,'_ Miss Martian added.

I bent down and noticed some gorilla tracks. "Are you just going to let them rant on like this? It's starting to give me a headache," I told Aqualad quietly.

_'Did he really think you or I could be the mole?'_ KF scoffed, referring to Robin.

_'He's known us for years!'_ Robin agreed.

_'Trust is a two way street,'_ Artemis started.

I wanted to yell at them all about how they weren't trusting Aqualad, about how, since Batman, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado knew as well, that they were also mistrusting the League itself. Tightening my hands into tight fists, I chewed on my bottom lip and held my tongue.

_ 'Enough,' _Aqualad told us all in a voice that offered no room for argument. He ripped one of the emitters out of the ground. _'Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him.'_

_ 'Under __**your**__ leadership? I don't think so,'_ Kid Flash remarked.

_'This is not up for debate,'_ Aqualad replied sternly. _'You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over and you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down, but until that time I __**am**__ in command here,'_ he tossed the emitter, walking off and I scampered after him.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I leaped from tree to tree silently, climbing and scaling the branches as easily as a cat…except I was a bird. Landing in the tall grass, I crouched near Robin and Kid Flash, surveying the area around the large and suspicious metal facility.

_'I'll fly over,'_ Miss Martian suggested.

_'Negatory,'_ Kid Flash informed. _'The field is expanding in a dome completely surrounding the compound.'_

_ 'Pylons are insulated. One good shot should cause a momentary gap,'_ Robin informed.

_'I see a target,'_ Artemis replied.

_'Then be ready to hit it,'_ Aqualad continued. _'Be ready all of you.'_

He rushed up and diverted the energy by using his electric abilities. A hole opened and Artemis shot the arrow. The field went down and Aqualad signaled us over. Glancing up, I noticed a single monkey perched on the roof of the building.

_'Monkey!'_ I warned the others, pointing up.

Said monkey let out a screech and others popped out from behind, headed right for us. Sentry guns came out of the walls, aiming for the Team.

I leaped at a monkey and used a Batarang to cut through the collar, effectively getting it off. Another one jumped onto my back, causing me to fall onto my face. The creature dug its claws into my shoulders, drawing blood.

The pain didn't reach me, and I should have cussed. When I had my first doctor's appointment (back when Bats first found me), the doctors found out that I had a mental problem. My brain only appeared to process about 90% of the pain my nerves sensed. They figured it was probably from a rough street life, a way for my mind to protect itself from pain. Most of the time I considered it a blessing, but in reality it was a curse. It made it difficult to judge how bad my injuries really were, which always jeopardized my health, but it had improved since I was three.

Flipping over, I knocked the breath out of the monkey and snapped the collar. "Remove the collars!" I called to everyone.

Robin was wrestling with two and I leaped over to help him, kicking one away. Artemis shot some arrows at them and disposed of the collars. Two then snuck up behind her and Robin sent some Batarangs at their collars.

The door to the facility slid open and the gorilla with the machine gun stepped out. M'gann tried to sneak past, but the gorilla caught her and tossed her to the ground.

"Get your paws off her ya' darn dirty ape," Kid Flash called as he raced up, trying to slam into him but immediately falling back.

Miss Martian telepathically threw the gorilla, sending the creature crashing into the wall behind and opening up a hole.

Well, that's definitely a way in. I flipped through the hole and spotted none other than the Brain, apparently trying to take Captian Marvel's brain out while the tiger lay on the floor.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash called from behind me.

"I can see it's a brain," Artemis remarked.

"Not _**a**_ brain, _**the**_ Brain," KF argued.

The Brain commanded the gorilla to do something and the emitters burst out of the floor, sending us to the floor.

_'Miss Martian, Superboy. Now,'_ Aqualad instructed.

Miss Martian levitated the remote from the gorilla's hand and entered the code, the emitters failing and allowing us to get up. Superboy crashed in through the back wall, slamming into the gorilla. Kid Flash rushed up and leaped against him, Miss Martian levitated the creature up before smashing him into the ground. After Superboy crashed against him, I tossed several exploding Batarangs, disposing of the stupid machine gun. Robin and Artemis also send several explosives his way.

Aqualad had freed Captain Marvel and the entire Team surrounded the Brain and his hench-gorilla.

The Brain started rearranging his containment unit.

"Get down!" KF called and I pulled out some Batarangs.

Suddenly the lights went out and my eyes worked to quickly regain visual focus. Living in Gotham, I had gotten use to changes in lighting out of the blue, so my eyes had already refocused when the lights flickered back on, revealing the Brain to be missing.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was…a light switch?" Kid Flash asked confusedly.

"Well," I started. "That's ironic."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Back at the bio-ship, Aqualad released the last of the monkeys from the collars' controls.

Captain Marvel turned to the tiger. "So that's the last of them ,right?" he asked, receiving a simple growl from the creature. "And I can trust you to look out for the others?" The hero got another growl. "Good. I'll be back for another visit, I promise," he waved as the tiger departed. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

"Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel secret?" Robin asked and the others gathered around.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," Aqualad confirmed.

"What!" Artemis interjected. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the Team with false information," the Atlantian continued.

"Which he nearly succeeded at," I mumbled to myself, glancing away. That whole 'not-talking-to-you' thing from Robin was still on my mind.

"But you had to consider it might be true," Robin realized.

"Yes," Aqualad agreed. "As leader I did, in which case I did not want to alert the traitor."

Robin sighed. "I hate to say it, but it makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down," he continued.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad leader?" Kid Flash smiled and raised his hand, the rest of us quickly following suit.

"It's unanimous," Captain Marvel declared as he walked up and shook Aqualad's hand. "See you tomorrow," he waved to us.

"You're not coming back on the bio-ship?" Aqualad questioned.

"Nah. Gotta fly," he flew off.

*****YOUNG JUSTICE*****

I wasn't very hungry, so I sat there with my head in my hand, stirring my food around my plate. We had gotten back from our mission relatively early, still in time to have supper that Alfred had cooked, so Dick and I were in the dining room.

Alfred, who had already eaten, was washing dishes in the kitchen. Bruce was reading the paper (not like he really needed to, what with knowing everything that went on in Gotham, but maybe he just wanted a sense of normality in his life) while he ate, and both Dick and I were silent.

After a bit, even Bruce decided to leave the eerie quiet and head down to the Batcave. I refused to even glance up, not wanting to look Dick in the eye.

I took my plate into the kitchen and handed it to Alfred. "Sorry, Alfie," I murmured quietly. "Not hungry tonight."

"You feeling alright, Mistress Kairi?" he asked kindly.

"Just tired," I shrugged. "Night," I called down the steps as I headed for my bedroom.

I was about to open my door when I heard Richard call my name from behind. "Yeah?" I asked, not even turning to look at him.

He sighed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," he admitted and I felt his strong arms wrap around my shoulders. "I'm sorry for being a brat and not listening to you."

Turning, I hugged him back. "Me too," I replied. "For being rude and whatnot."

Stepping out of the embrace, I couldn't help but laugh now, and Dick soon joined in. It was his nice laugh, the one he reserved for his closest friends and family, not the creepy Robin nor the 'circus-turned-rich-kid' one. It was his true laugh, the one that always made me smile even wider.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** WHAT THE FRICKEN POO! Sorry about my spaz there, my incredibly fat cat has suddenly fallen in love with my keyboard, making it extremely hard to type…and the fact that he sits right in front of the screen…idiot cat (but I totally love him!)**

** Anyway…**

** CONGRATS TO KILALAINARI FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

** dsi user: I think that that is the most BRILLIANT PLAN EVER! Except her house is in Gotham…I'm sorry to say, but my G.P.S. is too stupid to know where that is…trust me I've tried…thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah…my teachers don't like me all that much. Apparently I'm a 'nuisance' and a 'distraction'! Like the others aren't? Maybe I just need a traction instead of a **_**dis**_**traction…And this episode kind of grated my nerves too with the Team's behavior (what with the majority of them hiding things from the others as well!) but it definitely made them more teenager in the fact that they made mistakes, and I liked the Gorilla…hah…gorilla…Thanks for reviewing!**

** Also a shout out to Crimcon22 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorite stories (YAY!). You have great taste, Crimcon!**

**RANT OF THE DAY!**

** Sorry to put you guys through this, but I need to let off some steam. This chappie's rant will be about…Superman.**

** I've always respected the guy (not nearly as much as Batman, but he was always at least in my top 5 fav.). Whereas Batman was the total kick-ass, get shit done, take you down with everything I've got, kind of guy, Superman I always saw as nicer, more moderate, not nearly as creepy or demented (I mean that in an endearing way, Batman! I personally love your psychological issues in which a grown man dresses as a bat and your ability to make villains piss their pants!). But I think Young Justice is **_**trying**_** to make him seem all rude and whatnot. I mean, here we have the Batman, damaged at a young age and now kinda messed up (really, what perfectly sane man dresses up as a bat and hunts people down?), being a better and more caring father figure than Superman, the Big Blue Boy Scout, holder of Metropolis' key to the city, loved by civilians and, quite frankly, semi-feared by villains. It just doesn't add up you guys.**

** I must say…this wasn't much of a rant…darn…**

** Okay! One last thing! I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry to any and all Wolf fans! I LOVE Wolf (he's pretty frickin awesome!). But, when viewing him critically, I just find him a lot like a cheap knock off of Krypto that they would have to use because DC didn't give them permission to use the real thing. And since in my poll way back when you guys wanted Ace AND Krypto, I think I'll just replace Wolf with Krypto, so you guys still have a super-powered, white furred, canine crime-fighter alongside Superboy!**

** Peace out,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Please!" Dick and I continued for the umpteenth time.

"No."

It was obvious he was getting annoyed.

"Please!"

"No," Bruce grunted.

"Pretty please?" I whined.

"No."

"Give us one good reason why we can't!" Dick demanded.

"I said so," Bruce replied curtly.

"He said _**good**_ reason," I muttered.

"Then because there might be a mole on the Team," he turned to glare at us.

Dick and I groaned in unison.

We had been begging Bruce for the past two hours, trying to get permission to reveal our secret identities to the Team. So far it was not going so well.

"Now, I believe Black Canary has training for you two. Go," he ordered us.

"Fine," I called over my shoulder, off to get my suit.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Sparrow: 00. Recognized Robin: B01."

"Glad you two could join us," Canary remarked as we walked over to join the Team in the training room.

"Good to see you too," I smirked.

"Everyone we are going to try something new today," Canary informed us. "It's a game."

"Ooh! I love games!" I laughed.

"But this is a serious game," she ridiculed, sending me a stern look. "Part of the Team will be the villains while the others will be the heroes. The object of the game is to defeat your opponent by keeping them tied up on the training circle until I get back in one hour," she informed us.

"Cool," Robin said and we shared a smirk.

"So basically cops and robbers," Artemis shrugged.

"All powers and gadgets are game," Canary continued. "But _**don't**_ hurt each other too much. Robin, Sparrow, you two are the villains, the rest are heroes," she turned and walked off to the zeta-tubes. "Don't wreck the Cave."

"This should be fun. I've been practicing my evil laugh!" Robin smirked.

"Okay you two, you have a five minute head start," Aqualad turned to inform us, but we were already off and about.

"Man I hate it when they do that!" Kid Flash complained.

We couldn't help but throw in some evil laughs.

"This is five against two. It's not fair," Miss Martian said worriedly.

Rolling my eyes, I ducked into one of the vents and headed off to set some traps for the others. First things first, Robin quickly hacked into the Cave's system and cut the lights. Since we knew our teammates so well, it was obvious to us that Aqualad would leave Kid Flash and Superboy in the training room to watch for us while he, Artemis, and Miss Martian would travel to the lights' control box near the furnace room.

Robin tossed some fake explosives down one hallway. I went to Wally's souvenir room and got the Cheshire mask. Making my way to my room, I picked up some spare explosive Batarangs.

Five minutes were up. Let the games begin.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Just as planned, Aqualad went with Artemis and Miss Martian to try and get the lights back on. I left Robin to handle Kid Flash and Superboy while I followed the others. Step one: Separation.

I was climbing around on the catwalk right above the three when I let out a villainous chuckle. Down below, I heard them freeze and then shift about.

"I can handle her. You two continue on," Artemis assured, undoubtedly pulling out her bow.

Smirking my new villainous smirk, I silently leaped behind her and pulled on the Cheshire mask. She turned, probably searching for me. Being the trickster I was, I turned with her, always staying behind.

Lashing out with a leg sweep, I stepped back as the archer fell onto her back, some of her arrows spilling out. I loomed before her, the white Cheshire mask reflecting enough light to reveal itself in the gloom of the hall.

"S-Sparrow!" Artemis called, a slight tremor in her voice.

Step two: Fear.

"You can come out now!" she continued.

Leaping back onto the catwalk, I leaned upside down and chuckled deviously. I flipped off and landed right behind her, looming before the archer. But my time was running low, and with it my fun.

I placed my hand against her mouth and nose, wrapping my legs around her torso and constricting her diaphragm to make it easier for me. She struggled in vain, the fear making her weaker. Soon she slumped against the wall and I tied her up, adding some handcuffs, before dragging her into one of the vents.

Climbing back onto the catwalk, I made my way to where Kaldur and M'gann were, in the control room.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I could probably take both of them at the same time if I utilized my abilities to emphasis their weaknesses. They were both susceptible to fire, so I pulled out some explosive Batarangs and threw them at some of the furnaces, causing them to blast right beside Kaldur and M'gann.

A small, but hot, fire was burning around the edges of the room, trapping both the Atlantian and the Martian.

Chuckling, I leaped down onto Kaldur's back and flipped him over, bringing him closer to the flames. There was no water in the room that he could use, so all I had to worry about was M'gann's telepathy.

"Sparrow!" M'gann yelled, turning around to try and find us.

Slamming the Atlantian's head into the ground, I shut him up before he could give orders to her. "M'gann," I smirked deviously, getting up and stalking over to her.

She backed away. "This is just a game, Sparrow. Don't make me do this!" M'gann threatened.

"Too late," I leaped at her, aiming for her throat. As my hands closed around her thyroid, she screamed only to be silenced by me quickly, her body falling to the floor.

"M'gann!" Connor's voice resounded throughout the Cave and I knew Robin had dealt with the Superboy and Kid Flash.

Since they were still my teammates, I tied them up with handcuffs and dragged the two of them into the vents beside Artemis. In all honesty, the hardest part of this training so far has been dragging the bodies.

I walked back and doused the flames with a few gallons of water, checking all the equipment to make sure it wasn't damaged beyond repair. Nodding in satisfaction, I began hauling Artemis, Kaldur, and M'gann to the training circle.

Finally, with some of Robin's help, we managed to get the rest of the Team, who were all passed out and tied up, into the circle.

Laughing, I high-fived the Boy Wonder. "Wow, we make excellent villains," I boasted playfully.

"Yeah! And all we needed was some Kryptonite from the Impenetrable vault in the Batcave, fake and real explosives, and a Cheshire mask!" he agreed.

"Man we're good!"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Batman: 01. Recognized Black Canary: 13."

"We've been…expecting you," I told them through the gloom, spinning around in a chair to face them and stroking Isis like those old serial crime bosses.

"Black Canary! Batman! Help us! Those two are psychopaths!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Turn the lights on," Batman ordered and Robin reactivated them.

He gave me a long stare. "Why do you have Catwoman's cat?" he demanded.

"Oh, Isis. Well, we talked to Catwoman, told her we were looking at…different career choices, and she lent us Isis," I smirked and Robin laughed.

"Told you, psychopaths!" KF continued as Black Canary freed the entire team.

"Looks like the villains won," Canary informed everyone. "Now, why do think the heroes lost?"

We all stood up and walked over to the training circle in front of Canary. Isis perched herself on my shoulder and I raised my hand. Canary nodded at me.

"They were _**way**_ too predictable," I shrugged and Isis complained.

"We planned all their moves even before they did," Robin smirked.

Kaldur sighed. "Perhaps we did stick the same protocol too much," he admitted.

"But it was just a game, right?" M'gann replied.

"A game that decides how well the enemy can predict your course of actions," Batman ridiculed.

"Okay, just because our _**teammates**_ can guess what we're going to do, doesn't mean our enemies can," Artemis argued.

"You just got out-smarted by two thirteen-year-olds. Think about what world-class villains could do," Bats narrowed his eyes threateningly.

Everyone ducked their heads slightly.

"You all get home. Sparrow, return that cat," he ordered.

"Aw! I was hoping to introduce Isis to Ace," I mumbled playfully, heading off to the zeta tubes to Gotham.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay everyone! Sorry this isn't my best chapter, I just wanted to have some fun and get away from the drama of the series for a chapter or two!**

** Hope you liked it though!**

** Random: Not like she ever handled the Joker when she was that young. What I was thinking is that the highlight of her first two years as Sparrow was a simple jewelry robbery, the hench men not even armed. What I meant by her doing this since she was five, was that she 'technically' donned the Sparrow alias. But yeah, she wouldn't be out a whole lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** dsi user: I don't know…I'm guessing, like, 17ish? Or something.**

** KilalaInari: Huh, I've never watched Smallville before (mostly because I was angry that Bruce Wayne wasn't in there!)…But seriously, Shelby? That's a weird name for a superpowered dog! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Also thanks to Synk and angel2u for reviewing!**

** Thank you SilverKitsuneGrlAngel and wolf-hanyou-girl999 for adding The Sparrow Chronicles to your favorites and story alert.**

** As always,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	43. Chapter 43

** I haven't done this in a while, so I don't own anything!**

** Enjoy!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I spun around in the swirly chair, slouching down and blowing my bangs out of my eyes. So far, my day had been completely, irrevocably, one hundred percent, boring. Every year, Gotham City had a career day where practically every kid followed someone around all day, only to give a report on it back in class the next week.

And every year I ended up spending said day with Bruce at WayneTech.

Dick changed his sights every time, going from a police officer, detective, professor, to a chef. But for some reason I was expected to spend all day in an office…_**all day**_. Why couldn't I just job shadow Batman?

The door to Bruce's office swung open and I straightened up so that I looked professional.

"Hello there, Kairi," Lucius smiled as he walked into the office behind Bruce.

"Hey, Lucius," I replied, getting out of the chair so Bruce could claim it.

"How's your career day going?" he continued knowingly.

I shrugged, settling into a seat across from Bruce's desk. "Same old, same old," I rolled my eyes. "Is Joey with you today?"

"He's up at the top level, city skyline and all. It's his first time in Metropolis," the CEO replied.

"I'll just leave you two to discuss business matters then. Later," I called over my shoulder as I exited the office.

Joey, full name Joseph, was Lucius' s fifteen-year-old son. We had been relatively close since we had originally met, when I was five and he was seven. Since we both had guardians working in WayneTech, we would hang out with each other during days such as these, especially since Dick absolutely _**hated**_ coming to the office and refused to come with me.

Stepping out of the elevator, I immediately spotted the teenager as he relaxed in the top floor of WayneTech's Metropolis labs.

"Hey," I called out, trying in vain to pull my Gotham Academy skirt down so it didn't look as skimpy as short skirts always do.

The teen looked around and waved to me. "What up, Kairi," he smiled as I joined him beside the window.

"Nothing much. The business life is as boring as ever," I playfully rolled my eyes.

He laughed and agreed.

We talked and laughed for what felt like hours. Suddenly, there was a commotion down below in the city. I hurriedly glanced down and noticed a huge plant-like _**thing**_ sprouting out of the road.

"What the-!" I yelled, racing off to the stairs and hurrying down them with Joey behind me.

"Do you know what's going on?" he called from behind.

"No idea! But if I were you, I'd go find your dad!" I replied, rushing past the stairs and through the throng of people, most of which were now freaking out.

Joey spotted his dad and went over to him while I continued on and burst through Bruce's doors.

He instantly tossed me my extra Sparrow suit and I locked the door. We quickly got suited up (and just for your information, I _**always**_ wear spandex shorts and a tight tank top underneath my Gotham Academy uniform for situations such as these).

There was a back entrance that Bruce had installed so that we could get out of his office without any suspicion. We leaped out into the growing fray that had developed between the Leaguers and the plant thing.

One of the plant's tentacle-leaves smashed down and crashed against a building, chunks of the structure crumbling off and falling towards a few small children. Currently, the League was preoccupied enough as it was, so I grappled off, swooped down, and managed to grab them before the concrete obliterated the ground they had just been on.

I set them down and they raced off towards their parents, who were also freaking out. Tons of people were running and screaming, but there were still plenty of people who were the 'frozen with fear' sort.

And I, being the plucky sidekick, was stuck with running every which way to stop those people from being crushed as the big dogs handled the main threat.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Batman: 01. Recognized Sparrow: 00."

"Computer, national news," Bats ordered immediately.

The holographic computer popped up to reveal Cat Grant reporting from Metropolis. "The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the League, there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Robin questioned.

"No," Batman replied curtly. "The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied CADMUS Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to make Kobra Venom," Wally continued.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Robin related.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like at Belle Reve Penitentiary," M'gann finished.

"Batman, is it possible that those plant thingies are on Kobra Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern conduct a spot analysis," he replied.

"The cells held traces of the Kobra Venom," I answered for him.

"This cannot be a coincidence," Kaldur reasoned. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating worldwide."

"Who's to say they're unrelated?" I wondered out loud.

"It is clear that our enemies have formed some type of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning," Batman responded.

"You got that right," Robin continued, pulling up several more holographic screens. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

The screens suddenly lost their signals and flipped to the 'snowstorm' static.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed accusingly.

"It's not me," Robin defended.

"Signal interference?" I suggested. "At Mount Justice? That's suspicious."

The Joker's face appeared on the screens and my breath caught in my throat; his creepy smile always gave me the shivers.

He raised his hand and tapped furiously against the glass. "Ladies and Gents!" he began in a high-strung , cheery voice. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this-" he pulled out his switchblade and tapped it against his cheek. "Important announcement." Turning the camera, he revealed several other villains, none of which were friendly. "From the _**In**_justice League," he paused to laugh hysterically.

The camera zoomed into Count Vertigo as he spoke. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," he informed. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait-"

The Joker reached over and pulled the camera back to his face. "The more _**jollies**_ we get to spread!" he laughed his insane cackle. The screens cut back to the static.

"Man I hate him," I muttered.

"Roger that, Aquaman, the U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback," Batman stated into his League com link. "But it won't come to that."

Robin replayed the footage and focused on the 'Injustice League' (how original). "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy," he listed off.

"Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom," I continued.

"Wotan!" we ended together.

"Seven heavy hitters! Probably behind everyone and everything we've dealt with so far," he finished.

"There's your secret society," Wally added.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis remarked.

"Perhaps after India, they figured we would deduce the truth and found no point in hiding anymore," Kaldur reasoned.

"That was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!" Wally exclaimed.

"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman informed us. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aw man," Wally groaned and Artemis punched him in the arm.

"With the plants attacking so many plants simultaneously, there must be a central control system," Bats explained.

"So you want us to find it?" I asked.

"I want you to destroy it," he corrected.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatarra started.

"They're ready," Batman confirmed.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked. Artemis rolled her eyes and punched him again. "Ow!" he complained. "Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who are we do you think we'll be fighting," Artemis replied exasperatedly.

"I don't know," Wally muttered.

"The Injustice League!" I told him, also rather exasperated.

"Oh," he drew out.

"Well Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatarra told him

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman replied.

"Indeed. If Wotan's involved, it suggests that sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled," he continued. "Robin, if you would provide a holo-map."

Robin brought up a holographic globe.

"I'll search for signs of concentrated sorceress activity," Zatarra confirmed, stepping up and spouting a few words which I couldn't understand for my life. A red dot appeared. "There! That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou," Robin informed.

"We are on our way," Kaldur said and the entire team raced off for the bio-ship.

Wonder if we'd run into any Cajuns along the way?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Synk: Yeah…good thing they're the good guys…just imagine if those two were villains…scary *shivers* Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Thank you! I was watching Krypto the Superdog (a younger kids show about Krypto and his life as a superhero. It also has Ace, the Joker's Bud and Lou, Isis, Robbie the Robin, Streaky the Supercat, and several more super animals!) and I saw Isis flirting with Ace (a lot like Catwoman does with Bats) and I was like 'Idea!', so yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Ah, 12. Good times, good times. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! MAN, I'M TERRIBLE AT THIS! Don't hate me! Seriously though, I apologize. …I feel incredibly stupid too…By the way, Catwoman is one of my favorite female villains too! (I love how she is around Batman! Hilarious!) Anyway, thank you for not hating me and still reading my story!**

** Quill: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I absolutely LOVE new reviewers! They're fresh meat…um, I mean, I'm glad you like my story…(I'm not trying to scare you off, I just feel incredibly hyper right now!)**

** missmusiclover: Yay! Another piece of fresh mea-, er, new reviewer! I'm happy to love my story! I love you for reviewing!**

** I'm going to say it now. I HATE the Joker! It's not that he's a villain, in fact, he's my favorite villain! I just dislike how the Young Justice show betrays him. Sure, I like how he looks (I'd even go as far as to say he looks kinda hot!), but he doesn't act anything like the Joker! He's not nearly sadistic (but that makes sense, considering this is a kid's show) enough, nor does he laugh or joke like he should (I mean he **_**is**_** a Joker after all!). So I'm going to change him up a little bit, hope you'll like it!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	44. Chapter 44

We were flying over Bayou Bartholomew (such a weird name), everyone going over equipment or, in Kid Flash's case, storing up on calories. This would be our biggest mission so far. No one wanted to screw up.

"What's in the duffle?" the speedster gestured towards the bag beside Aqualad.

"Plan B," he replied shortly.

Miss Martian suddenly clutched at her head and groaned.

"You okay?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Dizzy," she answered.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin questioned.

"Not me, the ship," M'gann explained. "She's trying to shield us, but-"

"Count Vertigo," I realized. "They know we're here."

"How?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Dude, these are some of the_** worst**_ villains in the _**world**_! Of course they know!" I responded.

We started going down and suddenly the camouflage went out. Something knocked against the bottom and we went spinning out of control, roughly landing and skidding across the bayou. To make matters worse, something wrapped around the bio-ship and began pulling us down.

Black Atom ripped a hole through the ship. Superboy leaped at him and punched the villain away. The hole he left allowed water to start pouring in. Grabbing my rebreather, I tossed a spare to Kid Flash.

"No. No way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row," Artemis complained, pulling out her own rebreather that Robin had given her.

"M'gann," Superboy told the Martian who was still clutching at her head. "We need to get out. Open a hatch."

"Hello Megan!" she smacked her head. "Of course!" The Martian developed gills before diving underwater.

_'Out, everyone out!'_ Aqualad ordered and I willingly complied, swimming out of the hole in the bio-ship and making my way to land.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover," Miss Martian informed, referring to the bio-ship that had just finished sinking.

I suddenly was hit with a wave of nausea, probably Vertigo, and I couldn't help but collapse. You can _**never **_get used to having your equilibrium thrown off. The feeling went away, but I still felt pretty unstable. One of the main problems with Vertigo's abilities, were that they affected younger people (such as teenagers) more than they did adults.

_'Robin, Sparrow, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy, you three fulfill the mission objective,'_ Aqualad ordered and I immediately vanished into the shadows of the trees with Robin behind me.

We continued on through the bayou in silence for several minutes. Robin was tracking the signal of the supposed Injustice League's headquarters while Miss Martian and I kept an attentive eye out for any villains.

_'I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others,'_ Miss Martian began. _'Should we-'_

_ 'Sorry that's not the gig,'_ Robin interrupted. _'This is,'_ he pulled back a group of branches to reveal a domed building with a giant beanstalk-looking plant erupting from the middle.

_'Injustice League's control,'_ I nodded.

_'Looks like that plant is being used as a signal to control all the other plants worldwide,'_ Robin continued.

_'So let's burn that sucker to the ground,'_ I suggested. We had enough explosive Batarangs to pull it off.

"Well hello," Poison Ivy greeted, her vines coming up and wrapping around me. "And goodbye," she smirked as Ultra Humanite stepped out behind her and aimed a big gun at us.

"Oh come now, Ivy!" I started. "Is it _**really**_ a good idea to kill us! Just think how angry the League will be then!" I tried to reason.

"Oh well," she shrugged.

Miss Martian telepathically moved Ultra Humanite's gun at the last second, causing it to cut through the vines that were holding us.

_'Sparrow, continued to the objective! We'll handle them!'_ Robin ordered me, racing off and gaining Ivy's attention.

Slipping into the shadows, I scaled a tree that was relatively close to the Injustice League's headquarters and pulled out my EagleEye binoculars. I flipped them to the thermal setting and it revealed two more figures inside the building. Those two being Atomic Skull and the Joker. If I went after them alone, I was dead. The rest of the way would have to be stealth.

Leaping off the tree, I rolled in a somersault as I landed on the roof. I pulled out my explosives and smirked. Time for a nice, big explosion.

I began throwing my Batarangs at the giant beanstalk all willy-nilly, making sure they went up to the top. Robin and Miss Martian joined me on the roof and I laughed.

"Time to blow this sucker?" I asked, holding up the remote.

Robin smirked. "Be my guest," he bowed slightly.

I pressed the button and the explosive Batarangs lit up before blasting through the plant. A rather large cloud of dust rose as the branches flopped against the building.

"Timber," Robin dead-panned.

Poison Ivy, now thoroughly pissed, immediately sent several vines straight at us. Miss Martian easily blocked them telepathically, but she was knocked away by a beam of yellow energy.

Instinctively, I leaped back and took cover behind one of the branches. Glancing at where the blast came from, I spotted Atomic Skull and the Joker.

"Children!" the Joker started. "The little kiddies ruined our plan! Why, that's just…inconceivable, unacceptable, retrabutional! Actually that last one may not be a word," he added as an after-thought. "Ah, so sue me!" he laughed hysterically. "Oh baby bird!" he called to me in a sing-song voice.

Leaping out, I nailed him in the face with a well-placed kick, effectively making him fall back. "Hey Jokey! Did you do something with your face? You seem…uglier, if that's even _**possible**_ for someone like you!" I joked smugly.

"Aren't we in a good mood, baby _**brat**_!" he stood back up and pulled out his switchblade, grinning widely.

I paled slightly. Joker plus switchblade equals pain…trust me. "Oh, would you look at the time! Gotta fly!" I leaped off the building and landed within the fray down below, knocking against Ultra Humanite's head before running off.

"Enough!" Wotan yelled from his spot in the sky. He spread his arms and light blue energy rushed out, one of them hitting me square in the chest and causing me to fall to my knees.

Okay, ouch.

I opened my eyes and noticed that the rest of the team was in the same predicament. But Aqualad and Miss Martian seemed to be up to something. The duffle bag from earlier fell to the ground beside the two and the Atlantian pulled something golden out. He held it up and Wotan immediately stopped.

"The helm of fate," Wotan stated.

"No Aqualad! Don't!" Kid Flash yelled as the Atlantian placed the helm over his head.

Instantly, Aqualad was transformed into Doctor Fate, a creepy sound emanating from him. In all his gold and blue glory, he flew up and faced Wotan.

"Wotan, you are mine," he stated.

"Baby bird, boy blunder, you are mine!" the Joker came up from behind us with a deep-voiced impersonation of Doctor Fate, his switchblade in hand.

He began swinging the blade every which way, Robin and I opting to stick with evasive maneuvers for the moment. We could probably take the Joker together, but one of us needed to get behind him to do that easily, and the Joker was clever enough to keep both of us in his sights.

"I've always wanted to carve you birds!" he laughed hysterically.

I shared a glance with Robin and jumped back from another one of the Joker's lunges. Ending up behind Robin, I leaped up over him and threw a Batarang at the Joker's hand, effectively making him drop his switchblade. My momentum continued and I collided with the nutter, both of us rolling about in the muck of the bayou.

Standing up, I back-flipped over to Robin as the Joker picked himself up as well. Robin and I rushed at the Joker at the same time, me going with a leg sweep while he took a flying side-kick into the Gotham villain's face. Our attack sent him skidding back in the mud, laughing the entire way.

"Is there no stopping this weirdo?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

The Joker got back up and pulled out another switchblade and came at us again. We nimbly dodged his lunges, but one nearly got Robin. Right as the blade was about to hit, a Batarang flew out of nowhere and knocked the Joker's blade out of his hand.

I didn't need to glance up to know that Batman and the League had arrived.

"Oh look! It's little Batsie and the League, come to save the kiddies!" Joker laughed and I took a chance to knee him in the face.

We managed to gather the villains in a clump, the Leaguers surrounding them in a loose circle.

"It's over," Batman declared.

Count Vertigo shared a look with Poison Ivy before they raised their hands in surrender. "There will be another day," he stated.

"Another day?" Joker asked. "Another day! There won't be another day!" he yelled. I tensed, knowing something was up. "Not for any of us!" he lifted up his hands and vines rose out of the water, a gas immediately bursting from the plant.

"Joker Venom spores! Nobody breathe!" Batman called.

The Joker was laughing as Batman punched him roughly against the cheek. Once the villain fell, I leaped onto his back, took his arms and twisted them behind him, and handcuffed him before I lifted the pressure off.

I was still holding my breath, which was getting kinda painful, but not nearly as painful as Joker Venom. Since I was eight (when I had had my first encounter with the Joker), I had suffered from the Joker Venom a total of four times. Every time I had been re-inoculated, since the Joker always spruced these things up, and let me tell you, laughing that much _**really**_ hurt.

"Fear not," Doctor Fate added, flying up and sucking the gas up with his ankh of power.

Once the gas was gone, I breathed in a breath of mostly clean air. We _**were**_ in a bayou, and I was practically coated in mud, sweat, and a bit of blood. Definitely not a good smell.

"Fate has intervened," Doctor Fate continued.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"What were you thinking! How could you let him put on the helmet?" Kid Flash yelled. "Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped in Doctor Fate forever," he continued dejectedly.

As if to purely prove KF wrong, Doctor Fate reached up and removed the helm, leaving Kaldur in his spot.

Kid Flash went up to the Atlantian. "Nabu let you go?"

"He almost did not," Aqualad replied. "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello."

"We're done here. The super villains' secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance," Batman began. "It was satisfactory," he assured.

I couldn't help but smile as the team shared looks. But I was kind of bummed I didn't get to meet any Cajuns. I've heard they make a mean crawfish stew.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Another day, another chapter! I woke up at 4 a.m. (on a Sunday morning!) and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I was like 'Hm, how about I write another chappie of Sparrow Chronicles?' so yeah!**

** Thank you missmusiclover for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to your story alerts and adding me to your favorite authors!**

** Thanks to LocaMonkey24 for adding to their story alerts as well!**

** And also to Lady Ishtar12123 for adding to their favorite stories and alerts!**

** Synk: I agree, he is **_**way**_** too nice! Even if it is a show for younger people! Anyway, I love drinking large sodas (especially right before I type up my stories!). I'm glad to see you're excited for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: That's a relief, I guess I was just being a tad paranoid! :p The voice guy did okay with what he was giving, and, in the current circumstances, I would not claim that this Joker is terrible, just not as good as they could have made him. He's still okay, considering he isn't a major villain in this series anyway (bummer, he's my fav…). Thank you for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Thank you uber much for reviewing again! I love getting new reviewer 'regulars'! I do need some more Ace in here…and I need to get Krypto in as well… Thanks again!**

** angel2u: I agree. When that show was still new, I used to watch it all the time (mostly just the episodes with Ace, he was my favorite!) I found it funny how the animals took on a lot of characteristics from their owners! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Oh, it's just gettin' started! Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

** LocaMonkey24: It would be interesting, and seem promising, but I'm not much for writing romance. I like it and all, but I'm not so good at writing it myself. That and the fact that Sparrow is only 13, and I don't agree with a whole lot of romance stuff happening at that age. But, now that you mention it, that **_**would**_** be fun to write…hmm…Thank you for reviewing (I simply adore new reviewers!).**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Another new reviewer! Yay! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

** Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

** Please review!**

** I'm running out of these,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. Today I was watching the original Batman serials from the 1943 theatres! You know, back when the show was in black and white, Batman smiled, they actually included Dick Grayson, they wore spandex and gave each other handshakes, and they didn't even have a Batmobile yet! Hilarious!**


	45. Chapter 45

A wetness in my ear woke me. I rolled over and placed my pillow on my head. Once more the wetness returned, this time accompanied with a cold nose.

"Ace," I grumbled. "Let me sleep."

He continued licking my ear, going as far as to nibble on it as well.

"I'm not in the mood, Ace," I started. "I had a full patrol last night, and it's not time to wake up yet," I mumbled.

As if on cue, my alarm went off. Groaning, I reached over and turned it off.

"Never mind. Guess it's time to get up," I mumbled blearily, sitting up and stretching.

Ace immediately got into my lap, leaping up onto my chest and licking my face.

"Dude, what is your problem today?" I gently pushed him off me and stood up, making my way to my bathroom to get ready for school.

Through my entire routine, which included showering, morning stretches, getting dressed, and putting everything in my bookbag, Ace followed me around. Every so often, he would whimper and whine. It was odd, Ace wasn't usually this needy. In fact, he fit right into the Bat family distant-ness that we typically shared.

Grabbing my bookbag, I hurried through the hall and down the stairs. "Morning Alfred!" I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mistress Kairi," he greeted, making breakfast.

"Everyone still asleep?" I asked knowingly.

"Indeed. Master Bruce has an important meeting later today, so he is sleeping in, and Master Richard is taking the day off," he replied.

Sighing, I sat at the counter. "Lucky ducks," I mumbled.

Last night we had dealt with Scarecrow. Dick had gotten a dose of Fear gas, so he was being given the day to sleep it off.

Alfred set my plate on the counter in front of me. For breakfast, I was having eggs sunny-side up, bacon, buttered toast, and orange juice.

"Now I just need to take this up to Master Richard," he spoke to himself.

"I will, Alfie," I leaped up and took the plate and glass.

Ace followed behind me as I made my way up the stairs, down the hall, and to Dick's door. I knocked, receiving a quiet 'enter', before opening the oak door.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Morning," he mumbled back. There were bags under his eyes, an easy clue that he still had some fear gas in his system.

"How are you feeling?" I set the breakfast on his nightstand.

He shrugged. "You know. All bleh," he made a face. "Definitely not feeling the aster."

"At least you get to miss school," I muttered. "I feel completely dead on my feet." Scarecrow had kept the three of us out and about until 3:30 a.m., so I only got roughly three hours of sleep. Not very fun.

He picked up the breakfast and began to eat.

"Hey, could you keep an eye on Ace today? He's acting weird," I asked.

"Sure. Well, when I'm not sleeping," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Later," I called, leaving his door slightly ajar as I headed out to school.

"Do you want a ride, Mistress Kairi?" Alfred asked as I opened the front door to leave.

"No thanks, Alfie. I'll walk," I assured, stepping out into the brisk October air.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I will admit it, I _**hated**_ coming to school without Dick. He was definitely more popular…and he stuck up for me. You see, I had an issue. Mocking the world's worst villains? Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. Sticking up against the school bullies? Not so much.

"Where's Dick?" was the first thing Barbara asked as she approached me in the school courtyard.

"Sick," I answered smoothly, not even glancing up from my book. I was sitting on the picnic table top with my book in my lap, Ethan, Susie, and Jayden reclining around me.

"Poor him," Ethan stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes from his spot next to me. "He has to miss Mr. Newman's 'pop' quiz."

Ethan, full name Ethan Michael Rupper, was a pessimistic track and field star. He had short, spikey brown hair and caramel colored eyes. We had originally met last year, when he had first moved to Gotham and immediately designated me as his bullying 'target'. I chose to ignore him, and eventually he gave up and started hanging out with us. Even if he was annoying, pessimistic, sarcastic, and rude, he still stuck up for us against the preps and jocks.

"Hm. That _**is**_ today, isn't it?" I mumbled, not really caring.

"What are you even reading, Kairi?" Susie asked curiously.

"I don't even know," I shrugged.

"Just pretending to read again?" Jayden questioned knowingly.

"Yeah. I've been on this page for fifteen minutes," I mumbled.

"It definitely gets Chad's attention away from you," Barbara reasoned.

"Exactly."

Chad Evington was the biggest…words I'm not allowed to use…in the entire school. He was the administrator's son and the co-captain of the football team, even though he was only a sophomore (which was a huge feat in itself). Ever since I started third grade, he's been a jerk to me, but at the same time, he always flirted with me (in the extremely gross way).

The first bell rang and I groaned. Since I had first period homeroom with Jayden, we walked together through the throng of high-schoolers to Mrs. Shipley's class.

Mrs. Shipley was a short, middle-aged woman with shoulder-length, medium brown hair. She was pretty…eccentric…and rather ditsy, also the only teacher that saw through the jerks like Chad. But she was also the nicest teacher I had ever had. Everyday Mrs. Shipley would decorate her boring teacher required outfit with some flair of colorful fabric.

"Morning, Mrs. Shipley," I called as Jayden and I strode into the room.

"Oh! Hello there, Kairi, hello Jayden!" she called back happily.

I took my seat in the front row beside Mrs. Shipley's desk. She had told me that the seats were chosen at random, but I didn't believe that one bit, considering she put all the good kids up front and left the butt-kissers and the idiots in the back. Jayden sat down to my left.

The rest of the class filed in and took their seats solemnly. Since it seemed like everyone else hated Mrs. Shipley, they were always pretty quiet in first period.

Mrs. Shipley taught both Honors and AP English as well as the majority of the creative writing, mythology, and related classes. I was in the AP class, which included sophomores, juniors, and even a few idiotic seniors. Chad just happened to be one of them.

The class went by rather easily, my attention actually sticking with the subject matter. When the class bell rang, I slowly got my things together and got up to leave.

"Oh, Kairi!" Mrs. Shipley stopped me from leaving.

"Yeah, Mrs. Shipley?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sibling program?"

"No," I replied curiously.

"Well, it's this program that pairs freshmen up with some kids from the other grades, so that they become like older siblings. Since you're young for your grade, and I know you have trouble with Chad," I made a face. "I think it would be a good idea if you tried it out."

"Um, well," I started uncertainly.

"You get to choose your older sibling," she assured me.

"Do you know who's in it?" I continued.

"This is the list of all the willing older siblings here," she handed me a single sheet of paper.

I quickly skimmed through the names until I came across a familiar one. Smiling, I handed the paper back to her. "Sure, I'd like to join the Sibling program."

"And who do you want to be your older sibling?" Mrs. Shipley questioned.

"A Miss Artemis Crock."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Dun dun dun! Well then, looks like Kairi is just making it harder for her to keep her identity a secret! Hah!**

** Anyway!**

** Synk: Well, they had a car, but it was Bruce Wayne's car (without all the cool Batmobile add-ons). Thank you for reviewing my fine friend!**

** angel2u: Well, of course he doesn't smile **_**now**_**, but way back when, he went as far as to play a joke on Alfred with Robin's help (rather hilarious) and then laughed about it afterwards! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Hybrid301: Another new reviewer! Yay! There's just more and more of you guys every day! I can't wait until Failsafe as well! It's going to be so fun to write! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to do so for the next chapters!**

** KilalaInara: I liked that episode too! I've already seen the entire season! It. Is. EPIC! Can't wait for season 2 (except for the larger role from Barbara!)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Also thanks to blackflames101 for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorite stories!**

** Oh my goodness you guys! I was watching the 1943 Batman serials again (they are my muse!), and Batman and Robin were chasing these guys that were planning on blowing up the train tracks (that were for a model train. Teehee!). So everyone was on the bridge for the tracks and Batman was undoing the explosives. He had just thrown them off the side of the bridge when the villain threw a shoe at him AND HE GOT KNOCKED OUT! Imagine that! BATMAN KNOCKED OUT BY A SHOE! Absolutely HILARIOUS! And then, before the train came and squished him, Robin had to roll him off the bridge and into the water! Oh, classics…you will never cease to make me laugh!**

** Toodles,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	46. Chapter 46

For eight period, I was going to spend some quality time with my new older sis, so I was making my way to the counselor, Mr. Martin's, office.

"Why, hello there, Kairi-cakes," an all too familiar voice said as a muscular arm slung itself over my shoulders.

"Buzz off bee brain," I muttered. This was _**not**_ a good time for Chad to be bugging me.

"Aw, come now Kairi. Is that anyway to treat me? The most popular guy at school?" he smirked smugly.

"More like the most pompous," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, dollface?"

How is it possible that a hormone-filled teenaged boy can grate my nerves even more than half the Gotham villains combined?

Happy thoughts, Kairi, happy thoughts.

He spun me around so that I was facing him. Keeping my face a careful mask of annoyance, I remained silent. Chad leaned forward and pressed me against the wall. There was no one in the hallways near us, no one to help me out.

"Leave me alone, Chad," I demanded lightly, making sure to keep my voice in my 'Kairi' range.

"Come on, babe. You know you want me," he grinned cheekily.

"And you know I don't," I dead-panned. Something was off, typically, Chad wasn't this straightforward. I took an experimental whiff, just to see if maybe he was on drugs or something. He definitely smelled weird, but not like any drugs I could think off.

He began to lean in, most likely to kiss me, and I stomped on his foot, causing him to recoil and yell slightly. I calmly ducked under his arm and continued to Mr. Martin's office.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Oh, it's you, from the first day of school," Artemis smiled once I reached the office.

"Hello," I smiled and waved, pretending to be shy.

"Artemis, I'd like you to meet your new little sister, Kairi Wayne. I hope you two get along well," Mr. Martin smiled kindly at us before retreating back into his office.

"Kairi Wayne? As in, the adopted kid of Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "You can say that. Or you could just call me Kairi," I smiled softly. This was one of the set-backs of being a billionaire's daughter; you're only known for being said billionaire's daughter.

"Sorry, just kind of surprised is all. Never thought I'd get to meet you," she smiled and my own broadened. "So, what was that all about on the first day of school?" she continued as we started down the deserted hallway.

"Oh, that," I glanced off to the side. I had to act _**polite**_, and _**shy**_, and _**timid**_, so that my identity wouldn't be revealed. "Well, it was my brother's idea," I informed her quietly. "You see, I think he might have a crush on you," I thought quickly.

Inside, I was completely cracking up.

"Really?" Artemis questioned incredulously, quirking one of her eyebrows up. "Well, he is pretty cute, but too young for me."

Okay, it's a good thing I've had ten years of practice at keeping my emotions in check, because I was literally dying from laughter on the inside.

"So what do you like to do?" she continued.

"Um. Lots of stuff, I guess," I shrugged. Aside from school, the only life I really had was that of Sparrow, and I couldn't really tell her that, now could I?

"What kind of stuff?" Artemis pressed.

"I like to read, and I dabble a bit in guitar, sometimes I'll play some basketball with Dick, and occasionally I'll take my dog into town," I listed off a few random things, all of which weren't _**complete**_ lies.

We continued to talk like that all period, wandering aimlessly through the halls.

The bell rang and we headed out of the school, both of us ready to get to our homes.

"Oh, Kairi-cakes!" Chad called, coming up from behind us.

I twitched slightly and I think Artemis took it as a flinch instead.

"And just who the hell are you?" Artemis demanded, stepping in front of me and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, girly," Chad tried to shove her aside, but the blonde held her ground.

"I think you'd be better off leaving us alone," she continued coldly.

"Or what?"

"Or else you'll be lucky if you ever have any kids," she threatened.

"Ooh," the football players behind Chad replied in unison.

"Everything all right here?" Mr. Warren, the school principle, demanded as he walked up to the confrontation.

"Everything all good and dandy, sir," I assured, tugging on Artemis' arm.

"All right. You all head home now," he ordered us.

"Yes sir," we replied.

Casting one last glance at Chad and his goons, I pulled Artemis along with me as I started towards my place, which also happened to go by her apartment as well.

I was glad the principle didn't threaten to call home or anything. Bruce _**hated**_ it when Dick and I got in trouble at school. Whenever there was a call home about that sort of stuff, patrol privileges were taken away and Batcave cleaning duty was handed out.

"What was that all about? Are they always like that?" Artemis demanded.

"Maybe a bit. I have to go, if I'm not home in time I'm grounded for a week," I rushed off before she could question me further.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"So Artemis is your big sister?" Dick laughed.

"Yeah! Oh, and apparently, you have a crush on her," I joked.

"What!" he yelled back. "I do not!"

"I know you don't! She just asked why we took a picture with her and I had to think quickly!" I defended myself, laughing slightly.

Dick groaned and fell back on his bed. "I can't believe you told her that!"

I laughed. "It was so worth it!"

At the moment, I was sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed playing a game of Slapjack while Ace lay in my lap.

He sat back up. "Did Chad bother you?" he asked seriously.

Glancing down quickly before looking back up, I shrugged. "Doesn't he always? Except this time I had my big sister to stick up for me!"

"I don't know. I think having your big _**brother**_ around would be more helpful," he sniffed in mock disdain.

I rolled my eyes. "Definitely, because _**everyone's**_ afraid of a little rich boy," I joked. "Speaking of which, how was Ace today?"

"You were right, he's certainly been acting up. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong," he replied.

Ace's ears perked up suddenly and he sat bolt upright. Leaping off the bed, he nosed the door open and ran down the hall. Sharing a glance with Dick, we jumped off his bed and followed after the German Shepherd.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** missmusiclover: All (or at least a bit) will be revealed in the next chapter!...or maybe two…Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Hybrid301: Thank you, I try my best to make my chappies good! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I know! It wasn't even a heavy shoe, it was like a canvas looking shoe! The villain practically just tossed it at him, and once it made contact, he just sorta fell over! Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of 'torture', there'll be more in later chapters! Thanks to you for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Aw! Thank you! I really dislike when they make the characters cuss. I can **_**kinda**_** understand if something really bad or surprising happened, but it would have to be pretty fricken bad for superheroes to cuss. But thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I absolutely LOVE the next episode! It's definitely my second favorite episode (right after the finale)! Don't worry, there is absolutely no sign of Barbara (thank god!) Thank you for reviewing!**

**NOTE TO ALL! If you guys live in an area where the episodes aren't released for a while, you can go to h t t p / / w w w . v i k i .com/channels/4079-murdoch-mysteries (sorry, there are no spaces but fanfic is being a pain in a butt and won't let me type it out normally). It will come up as a Canadian detective show, but once you press F5 on the keyboard, episodes will pop up and they will be Young Justice instead. I think they're Portuguese with English subtitles. They're pretty good quality, so I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I did! The first time I tried to watch them, I went to a different website where they didn't have the subtitles, so I was like 'I think I just witnessed the most important part in the entire series, and I have absolutely no idea what's going on!'**

** Anyway. Check it out if you want!**

** Ta Ta,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	47. Chapter 47

Ace rushed down the hall and skidded down the steps, Dick and I following close behind. The German shepherd nearly crashed into the door and I hurried to get my good running shoes on before opening the front door.

Immediately Ace bolted and we had to run full pelt to keep up with him. Since when had my little pup gotten so fast?

He led us out of Wayne Manor and into town. We had to swerve through everyone and several times I nearly lost sight of him. It seemed as if he was leading us to the West side of Gotham, over by the docks.

"Ace!" I called. "Wait up!"

The dog slipped through the evening rush's legs and soon we had completely lost sight of him. Spinning on my heel, I glanced every which way to try and spot a familiar splash of color, but all there was were crowds of people.

"Hey Kairi," Dick pulled me over to a more secluded area of the street. "Maybe Sparrow and Robin should track this dog down," he suggested, smirking.

Smiling, I turned to him. "Maybe they should."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"I still haven't spotted him," Robin informed as he sat beside me on the ledge of one of the buildings.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, either that dog is _**way**_ too perfect for the Bat family, or we are just having a terrible off day," I muttered, scanning the surrounding area with my EagleEye binoculars on thermal.

There was someone behind me, but I could tell they weren't a major threat.

"Hello there, kittens," a familiar voice purred out.

"Hey Catwoman," I replied, not even turning to look towards her.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" Robin asked, glancing back to the black leather clad figure.

"Some annoying dogs disturbed my precious Isis," she responded, stroking said cat that was relaxing on her shoulders.

"Did you see where they went?" I demanded, standing up and facing the anti-hero (I still didn't consider her a villain, she was too much help).

"Wouldn't you like to know, kitten," she smirked, tapping my cheek.

"Yes! We would like to know. Do you have the info or not?" Robin got up.

"Maybe, maybe not," Catwoman toyed.

"If you tell us, we can make sure the dogs don't get loose again," I persuaded.

"Have at it. They were entering the abandoned warehouse closest to the old burnt down mill," she shrugged. "Good luck, kittens," she called as she leaped off.

I turned to head to the warehouse Catwoman had told us about when I realized something. "They?"

"Whose they?" Robin agreed.

"I didn't see any other dogs. Did you?"

"Not a one."

"Huh," I mumbled, pausing to think for a short moment. "I'll race you there," I smirked in Robin's direction.

"You're so on!"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Oh! Winner!" Robin bragged as we landed on the roof of the building Catwoman had lead us to.

"Okay, just because you tried to _**kill**_ me by cheating, doesn't mean that you're a winner!" I defended.

"You never said that cutting someone's grapple line was cheating," he smirked cheekily.

"It's common courtesy! You don't go around cutting the line of your amazingly awesome bestest friend like that!" I continued.

"Come on, Sparrow. Admit it, I am the fastest," he boasted.

"Alright," I shrugged. "'I am the fastest'. You're right, that wasn't very hard at all," I smirked.

"What!" Robin complained.

"Let's go, numbskull," I joked. "We have a dog to find," I finished seriously.

He rolled his eyes but willingly followed me to the skylight of the building. Pulling out my EagleEye binoculars, I set them on the thermal setting. Before I even placed them to my eyes, there was a crash down by the side of the building, followed by some canine growling and human yelling.

I immediately raced over to where noises were coming from. Leaping down, I was rather shocked when I saw none other than Krypto the Superdog and Ace working _**together**_, trying to catch a thief or gangster of some kind.

The white lab tackled the gangster, holding him down, while my German shepherd bit at his leg. Once the person saw me, he begged for me to call them off.

Crossing my arms, I stared him down. "Why should I?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you everything I know about the Mutt!" he screamed.

The Mutt? Who the heck was that?

"Krypto, Ace," I called.

Krypto quickly perked up and scampered over to me, looking so full of himself, while Ace growled at the man once more before walking over purposefully. He was _**totally**_ the Bat family's dog.

Robin, who had previously jumped off the building as well, took the man by the collar of his jacket and picked him up, throwing him against the wall. Stepping up, I stared him down until he came close to pissing his pants.

"Mutt. Who is he?" I demanded, kneeling and looking him in the eyes.

"He's a mutant freak! Something with dog genes in him! He wanted the Superdog over there! That's all I know!" the gangster yelled.

Robin narrowed his eyes as I stepped back. He punched the guy in the face and the thug was immediately out cold.

"We don't have anything solid on him," Robin muttered. "Can't take him in."

"Oh well. He's a pretty pitiful gangster. He won't last very long in Gotham. Metropolis people never do," I shrugged.

"Krypto," Robin called, kneeling as the dog came to him. "Did you follow this gangster all the way from Metropolis?" he asked.

The dog gave him a blank stare. He may have been from Krypton, but he still had the I.Q. of a peanut shell.

"Okay then," Robin continued. "Well, you should return to Superman."

"No! He's not!" I protested.

"Where would he go?"

Smirking, I looked down at Krypto. "How would you like to meet the Team, Krypto?"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Ugh. This chappie took me FOREVER to type! I wanted to do something with Ace and Krypto, but it just took me a while to come up with anything! And it's short and terrible and I'm incredibly sorry!**

** But who's ready for some Sparrow jealousy!**

** Zatanna comes into the picture next chapter…**_**yay**_**…but it's going to be so much fun to write!**

** Synk: I just couldn't resist! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I would love that too! She would be an epic big sister! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Sorry that it seems that way! I'll try and explain their relationship more! Which means a nice, long Kairi/Dick chapter is in store! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** dsi user: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! I missed you!**

** HotarutheChainMaster: Cool! I'm glad you knew you were going to like it! Well, whenever you read this, thanks for reviewing!**

** Review please!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	48. Chapter 48

"Recognized Robin: B01. Recognized Sparrow: 00."

Upon entering the Cave, I immediately brought up a holographic computer and opened the zeta-beams for Ace and Krypto to enter. They padded in and curiously sniffed the place.

"Who are they, Sparrow?" M'gann asked as she lighted down on the ground in front of the two dogs.

Soon enough, the rest of the Team were getting up and coming over as well.

"This is Ace the Bat-Hound," I gestured to the German shepherd that was now donning a black mask over his forehead and eyes, a black collar with a Bat-symbol tag, and a small version of Batman's cape that went to his tail and fell over his flanks to lightly scrape the ground. In my opinion, it was pretty frickin cute.

"And that's Krypto the Superdog," Robin indicated the white lab that had a golden collar with the Superman crest and a red cape that closely resembled the Man of Steel's.

"Aw!" M'gann practically squealed. "They are so adorable!" The Martian girl knelt down beside them and reached out to pet Ace.

"M'gann wait!" I yelled, quickly scooping up the German shepherd that had started to growl.

Wally shivered. "That dog freaks me out," he grumbled, Artemis nodding in agreement.

"Well, duh," I rolled my eyes playfully. "He's part of the _**Bat**_ family. It's part of the gig to freak people out!"

M'gann, who was slightly confused from what had just happened, tentatively reached out and stroked Krypto's head. Krypto, being a big people dog, immediately rolled over and got the Martian to rub his belly.

"What are those dogs doing here?" Canary inquired as she strode over.

"They're visiting," M'gann answered.

Black Canary nodded. "Well, training in five," she informed and we all nodded.

Connor cast a glance at Krypto. The dog, as if sensing the clone's interest, perked up and faced him, tilting his head as if studying him. Barking, Krypto leaped up and licked at Connor's face.

He seemed surprised and pretty uneasy.

Laughing, I smirked at him. "I think he likes you, Connor."

Hesitantly, he placed his hand on Krypto's head and stroked his fur. Krypto barked happily and wagged his tail, causing Connor to smile back.

I shot a look at Robin. I _**so**_ called that.

"Training everyone!" Canary called.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Training had been pretty easy. I had gone against Artemis, Connor, and Kaldur (just f.y.i., I totally won against all of them).

"Good work everyone," Canary approved. "It's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis remarked, looking towards Wally, who was relaxing and getting Captain Marvel to pamper him.

"Hey! Arm broken in battle against the Injustice League," Wally defended.

I rolled my eyes. "Weak," I taunted playfully.

Black Canary laughed slightly (you know, the whole adult thing where they laugh shortly and then say something like 'cute' towards our antics). "I've really enjoyed being your…uh…den mother this week," she told us.

"Recognized Zatara: 11."

Said magician walked in and opened up the holographic computer, setting up the Cave's system to allow a newbie through the zeta-beams.

"Access granted Zatanna Zatara: A03. Authorization Zatara: 11."

Curiously, we all stepped over towards the zeta-beams. I had heard of Zatanna from Giovanni, so I knew that she was his daughter. But aside from that, I didn't know her at all. I did _**not**_ like not knowing things.

A young teen with long black hair and bright blue eyes walked uneasily into the Cave. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform with a blazer and a skirt.

"Team, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Zatanna," Zatara introduced.

M'gann lighted down in front of Zatanna. "Hi I'm-"

"Robin!" the Boy Wonder blocked the Martian. "I am Robin," he continued, a bit more calmly. "She's Megan, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and Sparrow."

Okay, minor flirting was kinda cute, but he was overshooting it _**way**_ too much.

"Welcome to the Cave," Kaldur greeted.

"Oh, thanks," she glanced off.

"So, uh, are y-you joining the Team?" Robin stuttered slightly.

In my four years of knowing him, I had only heard him stutter once, back at the circus on the first day I had met him. But even then it wasn't that bad…and that was saying something.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara interrupted. "This is strictly a visit. I am sorry we missed the training," he stepped towards Canary. "It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

_'Do the rest of you get the feeling we're still on probation with Zatara?'_ M'gann asked.

_'Certainly seems like it,'_ I replied, keeping my face neutral and acting like I was just day dreaming.

_'It's not just Zatara either. I mean, why is Captain Marvel still hanging around?'_ Connor waved to where said Captain was.

_'Because we like having him around,'_ Wally reasoned.

_'__**You**__ like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot,'_ Artemis ridiculed.

_'And your point is?'_ the speedster continued.

_'It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado as our supervisor,'_ Kaldur shared and I couldn't help but agree.

_'At least he trusted us,'_ Robin stated.

_'If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him,'_ Connor said angrily. _'He was a traitor! That machine nearly got me- all of us killed!'_

"Are you guys having a physic conversation?" Zatanna interrupted.

We all sent a look in her direction.

"Cause, I can't decide if that's cool…or really rude," she continued.

Connor glanced at Zatara and Canary, who were trying to stare us down. "Alright, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator T.O. Morrow," Canary informed. "Batman' made tracking him down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above," Robin protested.

"Not yet. But Tornado is part of the League, the Team is _**not**_ to pursue this," she finished.

Like that had ever stopped any of us before. Apparently the adults are a bit slow in understanding that.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a…uh…tour of the Cave," Zatara suggested.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" Captain Marvel called, walking out with Wally's nachos in hand.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Krypto and Ace outside," Connor replied. "They need the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "I can do that," he exited the cave with Krypto and Ace grudgingly following after.

"What about my nachos?" Wally complained.

I cast one last glance at Canary and Zatara before following the rest of the team through the kitchen. Picking up my pace slightly, I ended up beside Robin…Zatanna on his other side.

"How did you-? When did you-?" he asked, completely ignoring me.

I swear, he was acting worse than Barbara did around him.

"We aren't actually going to take a tour, are we?" the young magician inquired.

"No. We're going after Tornado," Connor replied.

He looked to Kaldur who nodded. "Yes. We are," he confirmed.

"Oh wow. Out loud and everything," Zatanna responded.

"What about new girl?" Artemis questioned.

Thank god! At least someone shared my view!

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin shrugged.

"I can't tell," Zatanna said. "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she's going to fit in great," Artemis nodded.

_**Great.**_

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Darn it, not as much jealousy as I was hoping for, but there should be more the next chapter. Sorry for any Zatanna fans, I will try to keep my anger to myself…for now.**

** Where is everyone! I haven't got many reviews lately! **

** Please review!**

** Your Amazingly Awesome Author,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	49. Chapter 49

"M'gann, the bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure," Canary said over the inter-com.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" she replied cheerily, much too cheerily for a kidnapper. "To, uh, show her Happy Harbor, of course," the Martian continued. "Be back soon!"

Instead of showing her around, can't we just dump her on a remote island and hope she never returns?

"Roger that," Canary stated suspiciously. "Have fun."

"They'll be on our trail soon," I informed the quiet Team. "We'll have to work fast."

"Agreed. But first, we need to know where we're going. Batman is the world's greatest detective. He's searched every logical place for T.O. Morrow and Tornado," Robin said.

Oh, looks like he at least knows I still exist. That's definitely reassuring.

"But T.O. Morrow, being admittedly pretty smart, would know that the League would search in logical patterns, so therefore he would have gone to a most illogical place to avoid them," I reasoned.

"So we need an illogical solution," Robin simplified for everyone, directing it mostly at Zatanna. "Really, just a completely stupid idea," he smirked and we all turned to stare at Kid Flash.

"As a matter of fact," the speedster smiled. "I've got just the right idea."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Warden Strange owed us a favor from stopping the prison break and gave us five minutes with you," Miss Martian told Ivo.

"Spill Ivo! How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds!" Superboy demanded.

All I was going to say, is that you can't get information from a guy like Morrow by going at it from this angle. At this rate we were going to run out of our five minutes.

"Now how would _**I**_ know how to find Morrow?" Ivo questioned calmly.

"Because," Kid Flash stepped towards the inmate. "And here's a pretty dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android department. Who better to keep track of what he's up to?"

Actually, that was a pretty smart idea. Not all that illogical at all. I can_**not**_ believe the League didn't try it themselves.

"Ah, I see your point," Ivo nodded. "But let me rephrase, why in the world would I _**tell**_ you where Morrow is?"

"He knows," Aqualad stepped up. "Do what you must," he nodded to Miss Martian.

She tried reading his mind, but the inmate merely laughed. "Oh, please," he smiled. "As if I've never faced a telepath before."

I was about to step forward to interrogate Morrow Batman-style, but Zatanna ended up beside him, issuing some words of power.

"Morrow is in the secret underground base at Yellowstone National Park. One hundred meters just south of Old Faithful," Ivo spouted out quickly, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.

Or maybe we're just going to ignore good old-fashioned intimidation and do _**that**_ instead! Don't worry, I get it! I'm only _**human**_ after all, right! At least the Team seems happy…_**especially**_ Robin.

"Wait! What just happened?" Ivo spluttered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Block out all external communications. Soon Canary and Zatara, and Batman too I suppose, will know of our visit with Ivo," Aqualad informed. "We haven't much time."

"Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant about this," Robin started, talking to Zatanna.

"Why?" the magician asked. "Be as chalant as you'd like," she smiled.

Oh! She likes word play too! Big whoop. _**Definitely**_ a keeper, Robin! You've known her for a total of about three hours, and word play would be the deal breaker!

"I think we're just trying to get a grip on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis asked.

She probably could, because in Robin's eyes she was _**perfect**_. A stupid, perfect, little princess!

"Or create world peace for all time? Zatara couldn't even do any of that, and I'm nowhere near his level," she answered. "I need to know a spell cold, or at least have time to prep it. Magic also takes energy from within."

Well no duh! Almost everything I've _**ever**_ done in my entire life takes up energy from within! Don't act like you're the only one just because you use _**magic**_!

I really feel like punching something.

"What's our e.t.a. to Yellowstone?" Superboy demanded. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad replied calmly.

"Aren't you!"

"I am not convinced," the Atlantian responded. "And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly he deserves the chance to prove he is more than the weapon others designed him to be."

Superboy glanced down.

The rest of the ride to the national park was eerily quiet. I tried in vain to stay on task, but I was annoyed, frustrated, and absolutely not feeling the aster…but I bet Zatanna and Robin were.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Stealth mode," Aqualad instructed as we landed at Yellowstone.

Everyone that had the stealth tech activated it and we turned to leave.

"I recommend that you stay behind," the Atlantian told Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" she questioned.

Please let it be an order.

"No," he shook his head. "You must do as you see fit."

Well, if she does as she sees fit, we'll all have to deal with a preppy perfect princess that has Robin (and the Team) wrapped around her little gloved fingers!

"Good," she smirked smugly. Spouting a few magic words, she twirled and her outfit changed into a female version of her dad's.

_**Wow!**_ She knows how to change her clothes. Congratulations. It's not like her clothes were skimpy _**at all**_, either!

We all raced off through the densely foliaged park.

Pausing for a short moment, Robin brought up his holographic computer. "Ivo was right, there's something down there."

Continuing out to an open area, we were suddenly blown back by a gust of powerful wind. In the ground, there was a single message etched out for us: _Play dead._ Well, I don't know about the others, but I was pretty convinced that Tornado hadn't betrayed us.

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian played along.

His tornadoes created a circle all the way around us, no escape possible.

_'Message received?'_ Miss Martian checked with everyone and we all nodded.

"Who cares why? Let's nail him!" Superboy shouted before running up with Aqualad behind him.

"Superboy, maneuver 7!" the Atlantian called.

The clone turned and cupped his hands, giving Aqualad a boost to come up to Tornado. The robot immediately punched him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

I ran up beside Artemis and Robin, the archer shooting some explosive arrows up to our ex-den mother.

"Look out!" Robin yelled as Tornado sent the arrows back at us.

Bringing my cape up to shield my face, I willingly let the arrows knock me back, falling carefully like one would in Judo. Hopefully, that was enough to go along with whatever plan Tornado had in store.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so there's a lot more jealousy in this chapter (yay! I like writing jealousy!), hopefully it suits your tastes!**

** Shout out to MapoTofu21 for adding The Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites and story alerts! Thank you!**

** KilalaInara: You gotta love jealousy! By the way, thanks for Zatanna's nickname of the 'perfect princess'! As you can tell, Sparrow likes to use that as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this is more green-eyed monsterish! And I'm hoping to get into their relationship more after this episode is done with!**

** missmusiclover: Jealousy, so much fun to write! Anyways, thank you for reviwing!**

** Synk: It's okay, I was just getting a tad worried (I have slight abandonment issues!), but I understand. Sometimes it will take a few days for any review alerts to show up in my email! I get so frustrated then! Anyway, Zatanna is really annoying, so I'm glad my character dislikes her as much as I do! Thank you for reviewing again!**

** Please review…or else…**

** ~AvenJackel**


	50. Chapter 50

I lay face down in the sand, wind blowing around every which way. There was a robotic voice that was definitely not Tornado's. His voice flew about in the wind so I couldn't hear it. But I did feel when the ground rumbled.

Sitting up, I saw a red robot that was easily identified as one of Morrow's creations. Behind him was the message that Red Tornado had set for us.

The message crumbled up and flew towards us, Superboy and Aqualad leaping up to crush up the bigger pieces. Leaping up, I nearly got squished by a rock, but I quickly vaulted over it, rolling as I hit the ground.

I vaguely heard Zatanna make a squeak as one of the rocks came at her.

_'Zatanna?'_ Robin asked worriedly.

_'I'm fine. But I think Red Tornado is getting away,'_ the magician replied.

Balling my hands into fists, I took a few deep breaths. It was good to know that my partner cared about _**my**_ wellbeing as well!

_'Is he abandoning us?'_ Artemis demanded, running up to take on the newest Red.

_'I don't think so,'_ Miss Martian disagreed.

Kid Flash raced up the spire that Red was on, but he was quickly knocked aside. Superboy and Miss Martian flew up, but they too were soon defeated as giant hands of rock came out of the ground and smashed them.

"Well, crud," I muttered as a huge wave of rock tried to crash down around me. Leaping up, I grappled over the edge of the wave and rolled down the other side. I pulled out a Batarang and threw one at Red at the same moment that Robin did.

The robot easily caught both of the Batarangs. Even when they blew up, he was completely undisturbed. "I have all of Red Tornado's memories, including all your moves and attacks," he informs us.

That was just _**great**_! Tornado's known me since I was seven, when he joined the League. That meant that this Red knew everything I've shown Tornado since then, which was surprising a lot.

Zatanna said some words that tied a blindfold around the robot. "Red Tornado never knew my powers," she remarked, rather cheekily.

"And I bet you've got some good ones," Robin replied flirtatiously. "Sorry, that may have come out a little too Wally," he smirked.

Zatanna laughed. "I don't mind."

Robin just frickin used Kid Flash's real name out in the field! See what liking your co-workers does to you! And it's not like Zatanna's the _**only**_ one with good moves!

Red shot lasers out of his eyes and the volcano behind him erupted, the lava running down.

I climbed up on a higher piece of rock to avoid getting burnt.

_'He's activating a stage two eruption. If it gets to stage three we can kiss the hemisphere good-bye,'_ Kid Flash noted.

_'Hit him from all sides,'_ Aqualad ordered.

Throwing a few Batarangs, I tried to distract Red. My attempt was futile as they merely ricocheted off. He tossed a few flaming rocks in my direction and I cartwheeled to dodge them. The problem was that the rock I was on was completely surrounded by lava…and was too small for me to cartwheel on.

My foot slipped and I began to fall backwards…right towards the lava. Clenching my eyes shut, I mentally prepared myself for the heat.

Except all I felt was someone's hand as they stopped me from falling. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I notice Robin holding onto me.

"Thanks," I replied as he pulled me back onto the rock.

"No prob," he smirked as we leaped off.

Zatanna used another spell to create a bunch of Kid Flashes. "I use this one whenever I sneak out of the house!" she called excitedly.

Why would she sneak out? Doing drugs, 'hanging out' with boys, going to bars? Could be any of them! I didn't know! And have I mentioned how I _**hated**_ not knowing things!

Most of the doppelgangers were defeated, but Kid Flash managed to get Miss Martian out of Red Volcano's grasp. A huge burst of water suddenly blasted the robot back.

"Nice shot!" Robin told Aqualad.

"It wasn't me," the Atlantian replied. "Look!" he pointed to where Red Torpedo stood.

He blasted more water at Red Volcano and knocked him into the lava. Volcano rose up on another spire of rock that Tornado crashed through, sending his little brother back into the bubbling lava. Red Inferno pelted fireballs at Volcano and faced him in the lava.

"Sister, brothers! Stop!" Volcano called just as Inferno and Torpedo tackled him, all of them becoming submerged.

Red Tornado cascaded downwards. Half of his body was in the lava. Sure, he was a robot, but even he couldn't withstand that for long.

Thankfully, Superboy leaped over and pulled him out. Not so thankfully, Tornado's legs had already been melted off.

The volcano shook and grumbled like a hungry stomach…at least, a stomach that was hungry for destruction.

"Listen Tornado," Kid Flash started. "We're on the verge of a stage three eruption! There's no turning back from that! We need to vent pressure fast! But the ash cloud will bring on a world-wide nuclear winter unless you divert it!"

Red Tornado nodded.

The speedster turned to Robin. "Triangulate around and find the pressure focus," he ordered.

The Boy Wonder brought up a holographic image of the mountain. "There, there, and there," he pointed out as three red dots appeared on the screen.

Artemis shot three explosive arrows at the volcano and huge plumes of dust rose up into the night sky.

Red Tornado lifted himself off the ground and up beyond the smoke. I gapped in awe as he spread a ginormous tornado all the way around the smoke and brought it out of the atmosphere, letting it spill out into space.

"Woah," I mumbled and the rest of the Team nodded in stunned agreement.

What was left of the lava quickly cooled and hardened.

"Yes!" Kid Flash called happily as Tornado lighted down beside us, falling to his hands and knees.

We rushed over to help him to the bio-ship.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"There, that should do it," Robin smirked as he, Kid Flash, and I finished repairing Red Tornado's voice box.

"Yes. I can speak again," Tornado agreed as his faceplate folded back down.

Aqualad stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived. It was humanity that was saved," Tornado turned his head to face us. "Though not be me. My sister and brother were the true heroes today."

"My point is this. You were never the mole, never a traitor," Aqualad continued.

"No," Tornado responded. "I left to protect you all from further harm and to find my creator," he turned away. "To find Morrow."

I wandered over to where Robin and Kid Flash were rummaging through robot parts.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash called as he found an arm.

"Reddy!" Robin exclaimed. "We can rebuild you! Better than before!" he raised up a foot.

"I do not believe you should be repaired," he replied. If robots could sound sad, Red Tornado definitely did.

"But you _**should**_ be repaired," I argued.

"Why did you volunteer to be our den-mother in the first place?" Connor demanded.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live," he replied.

"But you do have advanced A.I. programing, designed to learn, to adapt and evolve," Kid Flash reasoned.

"Hello Megan," M'gann smacked her head. "You wanted to become more human," she realized.

"And you couldn't do that with the League, their stiffs," Zatanna commented.

Well, little miss perfect princess, that wasn't entirely true (I would know) and how would you feel if the weight of the entire world rested on your shoulders? Probably not very relaxed.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman," Robin commented. "Trust me."

Okay, well, that _**was**_ true enough. But he had his moments…occasionally…maybe once every few months…

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well," Aqualad said.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true," Tornado replied. "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…care for you all."

What do you know, a robot cares about me. I bet not many people can say that.

"See, you're practically a meat-bag already," Superboy remarked.

"Which reminds me," Tornado started. "I have someone to visit."

We helped him reattach some legs and he turned to walk off.

"Will you be coming back?" I couldn't help but ask. "I'm getting sick of all the other Leaguers babying us."

He shifted to face us all. "I will be back," was all he said before a tornado formed around him and he was off.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"So," Robin leaned forward in Zatanna's direction. "Good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah. Best ever," she smiled, receiving a laugh from the Boy Wonder.

"First of many I hope," he smirked.

Last of many I hope.

"As long as my dad doesn't ground me for life," the magician continued.

Well, couldn't you just use that one handy-dandy dopple ganger trick to sneak out of the house? Idiotic perfect princess probably didn't even think of that.

Whatever.

I had patrol tonight, so I couldn't care less at the moment. Nope, I was _**not**_ jealous _**at all.**_ I wasn't the jealous type. _**Never**_.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

**SPRING BREAK! WOOT! AND MY 50****TH**** CHAPTER!I'm sooooo happy I'm off school for a week and I get to write more! Yay!**

** Anyway!**

** Shout out to NotMuchtoDo for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites! Thank you for reading!**

** Synk: I love jealousy too! I kinda would like her to say some of things out loud, but I decided that she would know better than that, so I decided against it. And her clothes are pretty skimpy. I blame it on modern society. ANYways, thank you for reviewing! I love your reviews!**

** MapoTofu21: Thank you! I got the nickname idea from KilalaInara! And I always try to thank the people that add my stories! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I'm sooooo excited too! EEEEPPPP! Sorry, slight spaz there! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Definitely. It'll be fun to see as the plot unfolds! Thanks for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Sorry Sparrow didn't explode! BUT there will be plenty of other chances for her to…haha…thank you for reviewing this chapter!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	51. Chapter 51

** Happy 51****st**** chappie everyone! Thank you for bearing with me so far! Please continue to do so!**

** I haven't done a disclaimer for quite a few chapters, so I don't own anything!**

** I must say you guys, I am very proud of this chapter! Personally, I think it is one of my best and certainly one of my favorites!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Let's get this straight. When the League tells you not to do something, you _**don't**_ do it," Batman ridiculed.

I stared forward, not wanting to look down like the others seemed to be doing.

"But," Batman continued.

_**But?**_ It's always interesting when Batman uses that word.

"You did prevent a stage three eruption and bring Red Tornado back. Good work," the masked vigilante nodded curtly and I smiled. "Everyone head home," he ordered.

"That's it!" Zatara argued as the eight of us turned to leave. "They kidnapped Zatanna!"

"Yep!" I piped up. "Don't you just _**love**_ us plucky side-kicks?" I smirked cheekily. "Well, I have patrol tonight, and Batman _**did**_ dismiss us, so, later!" I called as I made my way to the zeta-beam.

I really needed to get away from Zatanna. My resolve was only so strong, after all. At least on the streets of Gotham I could beat the crap out of someone…and hopefully _**not**_ get reprimanded for it.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

My entire body was aching. Looks like I'd be taking a bubble bath tonight. I winced slightly as I put pressure on my sprained ankle. Okay, going at thugs while in a bad mood: not a good idea.

And now Bruce would definitely know something was up.

"Kairi," he called from the Batcomputer as I came out of changing.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly.

He raised his hand slightly and beckoned me over.

I slowly made my way over to Bruce. Wincing every time I put pressure on my ankle, I gulped as I envisioned what was going to happen. I stopped beside his chair and waited for a scolding of some kind.

He was quiet for several minutes, minutes that felt like they stretched on for hours and hours. "Zatanna was with the Team today," he stated calmly. "How were her abilities?" In Bat-speak, _I can tell you didn't like her._

Not this! Anything _**but**_ this! "Okay," I answered cautiously. "But they could improve." _ I really didn't like her._

Bruce simply typed more on the Batcomputer. "I see."_ I know that you were jealous._

"Yep. Just another maybe-soon-to-be-teammate," I replied quickly._ I wasn't jealous!_

He turned and gave me a look that was easily translated to 'Oh, really?'

"Just another teenager." I crossed my arms. _I don't get jealous._

I only got the same look.

"Okay," I sighed angrily. "Maybe I was a _**little**_ annoyed," I muttered, glancing away._ Fine! You caught me!_

He gave me another stare. _And?_

I shrugged._ And what?_

Turning back to the Batcomputer, he gave me one last glance. _Why?_

I glanced down. Sometimes, Bruce was too fatherly…and too right. "Dick was paying all his attention to Zatanna," I decided to quit dancing around the conversation.

He didn't respond, which I took as an invitation to explain further.

"So, he wasn't paying attention to me," I mumbled sheepishly. Sighing in defeat, I kept my eyes down. "Okay, so I was being irrational and idiotic," I admitted. "I get it. Don't go all green-eyed monster-ish, Kairi," I scolded myself.

Turning to go up the steps, I paused on the third one.

"Thanks Bruce," I told him sincerely before exiting the Batcave.

Why did life in the Bat Family _**always**_ have to be so cryptic and weird?

But more importantly, why did Bruce always have to be right?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Do you have any threes?"

"Nope. Go fish. Do you have any fives?"

"Nah. Go fish."

"How long are we going to do this?" Dick finally asked.

"Until Bruce lets us go on patrol," I sighed from my position on my back.

We were in the main family room, lying beside the fireplace waiting for Bruce to open the clock to the Batcave and let us go.

"I don't think he's going to let us," Dick muttered.

"Hardly," I agreed. "Have any aces?"

"Darn it," he grumbled good-naturedly, handing me the ace of spades.

I put it with my ace of hearts and laid them down. Beside me, Ace barked happily and rolled over.

"I can't believe we got in trouble," Dick commented.

"It's not like that was the _**worst**_ we've ever done!" I agreed.

"No patrol for two days. I think I'll die of boredom!"

"If you do, take me with you," I laughed.

Throwing the rest of my cards into the air, I groaned. "Really! Aside from training, there is nothing to do around here!"

Dick rolled onto his back as well and the two of us stared up at the wall. "Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested.

"No good ones…at least, that we're _**allowed**_ to watch."

"We could…play another game."

"No thanks," I sighed.

In the kitchen, I could hear as Alfred prepared dinner for us. Tonight's special was sweet potatoes, baked chicken, asparagus, and Caesar salad.

The sound of the gramophone drifted into the room that Dick and I were in. It had once belonged to Bruce's great-grandmother and was passed down to him. I had grown up listening to it, as had Bruce, his dad, and his dad's dad. Ever since Dick had joined us, he enjoyed listening to it as well (even though he pretended that he was too cool for it nowadays).

At the moment, the gramophone was playing After You've Gone by Louis Armstrong from 1929 (oh yeah, I know my music). The upbeat tempo got my foot tapping and my head bobbing. Music was _**so **_much better in those days.

Seems like Ace felt the same, as he was up and barking along happily. Standing up, I took his front paws and began to dance around with him acting like a jumping bean. Dick laughed from behind me and I couldn't help but join in.

I paused as a finger tapped me on the shoulder. Letting go of Ace's paws and turning around, I was faced with Dick's smirking face.

"May I have this dance, Kairi?" he bowed playfully.

"Why of course, Richard," I curtseyed and took his outstretched hand.

We spun around to the beat, laughing the entire time. Neither of us were exceptional dancers (not like we were really trying), but that didn't matter. My laughter increased as Ace leaped up onto the couch near me and barked up at us.

"This is _**totally**_ our song," I smirked as he spun me.

"Always," he agreed cheerfully.

I think the clock swung open, but we didn't pay it any mind. Even though we loved being Robin and Sparrow, sometimes it was good just being Dick and Kairi. And right now I was perfectly content as a billionaire's adoptive daughter, dancing with my best friend.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, I just HAD too! You've got to admit, pretty fricken adorable!**

** So some Bruce/Kairi bonding at the beginning (for those of you that didn't get it, the italics were the implied words that both Bruce and Kairi were thinking) and then a lot of Dick/Kairi (my favorite to write)! Yay!**

** Shout out to Sparrow Freedom Fighter (love the pen name!) for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites!**

** KilalaInara: YAY TO UPCOMING EPISODE! I absolutely frickin LOVE that one! I can't wait to write it! AND there's no Zatanna OR Barbara (SCORE)! Any way, thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Oh yeah, DaddyBats always knows! Hah! Anyways, thank you for reviewing (it boosts my self-confidence)!**

** punkedoutrocker: I can't wait to write that part! Should be pretty interesting with Sparrow's insight! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, I just noticed it when I was rewatching the episode for the umpteenth time! I mean, he's been trained by BATMAN! Who is seriously the most paranoid hero I've ever known! It just really surprised me! It also gets on my nerves how ALL the teens seem to do that! Who knows whose listening in on their conversations! Thank you for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Jealousy isn't really the best color on anyone! Haha! But at least now no one can call Sparrow/Kairi a Mary Sue! She has at least three major faults now! Jealousy, denial, and control issues (after all, she hates not knowing things)! Stupid Mary Sue name-callers will never get me now! Hah! So, thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Stupid Joker, he'll never learn (nor will he ever become President)! The same thing has been happening to me on and off! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Does this chapter distinguish the relationship enough?**

**HAPPY EASTER EVE!**

** AND I encourage everyone to check out After You've Gone by Louis Armstrong (there's a good version on youtube)! It's a really good song that I was listening to the entire time I wrote this chappie!**

** Next chappie preview (I've decided to do these now!): Failsafe. Will Sparrow reveal her membership in the League to the Team?**

** Stay tuned to find out!**

** Friendly Regards,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** (p.s. Thanks to my buddy MidotoHikari for proof reading! And commenting!)**


	52. Chapter 52

I watched on in silence as both Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and even Batman were wiped out by the invaders.

Another screen popped up in the Cave and Zatara's face came into focus. "Tornado," he asked in a quiet, mourning tone. "Did you-?"

"Yes," he replied as robotically as ever. "We saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative," the magician nodded. "See you in the field." The screen closed back out.

Tornado turned to us. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Surely the League could handle it, but, considering we just lost the majority of our heavy hitters and the League's leader, I guess it put us at a disadvantage.

"We stand ready," Aqualad stated for all of us.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Heroes all over the world were fighting, nearly all of them dying in battle, while we were stuck at the Cave. Of course, we weren't just sitting around.

"Nothing," I sighed, looking over all the files on the holographic computer once more. "No entries from any of the Leaguers deal with aliens such as these."

"How can they know absolutely _**nothing**_ about their enemies?" Robin remarked, sifting through some more files.

"Red Tornado to Team," he stated over the intercom. "I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"RT?" Robin asked as the screens showed the last member of the League being disintegrated.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad said.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy demanded.

"A strategy," the Atlantian replied. "Earth weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin informed, bringing up the holographic globe.

"The red is where the aliens are now," I continued.

"This one get lost?" Superboy questioned, indicating a single dot separated from the others.

Robin brought the map down so we could see better. I instantly recognized where that dot was. "Superman's Fortress of Solitude," I told the others.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy asked.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens' attention," Robin figured. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Which means there will be very few ships. Hopefully we'll be able to take them down and retrieve more information," I reasoned.

"Must be some fortress," Superboy muttered, turning away.

"Connor," Miss Martian tried to comfort him.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot of things I'll never know about Superman," Superboy replied. "You know…now."

"We'll target this lone ship," Aqualad decided.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash agreed. "Break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo," the speedster continued, really getting worked up now.

Artemis nudged him with her shoulder. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house," she informed.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly," KF defended.

Rolling my eyes, I followed Aqualad and Robin to the bio-ship, the others closely behind us.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Miss Martian, in camouflage mode, flew up behind the sole ship in the arctic and took care of it._ 'Communication disabled. Propulsion taken care of,_' she informed as the ship crashed into the ice.

Artemis shot an arrow at the window thing, the laser on the ship reacting violently._ 'And E.T.s are sealed inside!'_

Aqualad leaped out of the water, through the ice, and onto the ship. As the laser turned towards the Atlantian, Krypto flew over and knocked it back away, Superboy jumping up to help him.

I leaped out from my hiding place beside Robin, front-flipping in mid-air before landing on the ship. Even in my specially designed suit (which had a lot more insulation, was completely white, much to my displeasure, and had fur lining the edge of my cape) I was still pretty cold. But that didn't matter, since once we got this ship's laser hooked up to the bio-ship, we could easily take down others.

Robin brought up his holographic computer. _'Identifying weapon structural stress points now,'_ he informed. _'Here, here, and here,'_ he pointed to the joints.

Miss Martian telepathically whipped through the pressure points, disengaging the weapon.

Superboy began to pull on the laser, wires and what-not spilling around. Suddenly, Krypto leapt at him, knocking the Kryptonian aside. A beam, the same one that had taken care of the entire League, hit Krypto and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

_'Krypto,'_ Miss Martian thought mournfully.

_'There was no indication of feedback,'_ Robin rechecked his computer.

_'Sorry, Superboy,'_ I told him. I know how I would feel if that happened to Ace.

_'Can't do anything for him now,'_ Superboy replied, walking back up to the ship to tear off the laser.

Once it was off, him and Miss Martian jumped onto the bio-ship.

_'Rerouting to integrate laser into ship's bio-matrix,'_ the Martian explained. _'I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes.'_

I crouched on the side of the bio-ship, looking out for any signs of back-up.

_'We may not have a few minutes,'_ Robin remarked as the back-up appeared.

The two ships circled around and headed right towards us.

_'Miss Martian, open fire!'_ Aqualad called.

_'Can't,'_ she replied _'Weapons are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated either.'_

_ 'Got you covered!'_ Artemis yelled from where she was shooting arrows at the incoming ships. _'Get back! I'm almost there!'_

_ 'Be careful,' _I warned her.

The archer turned to run as the two ships crashed into the ice. One of them still had a cannon and it shifted to shoot at Artemis.

_'Artemis, behind you!' _Miss Martian warned.

And just like the League and Krypto, our teammate was gone.

"Artemis!" Miss Martian screamed.

I think there was a quick pain in my head, but it was gone so quickly that I hardly noticed. My breath caught in my throat and my knees went a little wobbly, but I refused to fall. No matter what happened, we still had work to do. Work that the League would have wanted us to do.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled, almost sounding like an echo of Miss Martian.

"Everyone inside, _**now**_," Aqualad ordered.

But none of us moved as our leader smashed the remaining ship into pieces.

"They're dead. I'll personally take care of every last alien if it's the last thing I do," Kid Flash spat out between gritted teeth.

"In the bio-ship," Aqualad stated and we sullenly made our way there.

I sat between Robin and Aqualad in the silent ship. Glancing over, I noticed the empty seat and sighed inwardly.

Miss Martian was sobbing while Kid Flash was angrily bashing against the bio-ship.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad informed everyone. "But now we have a job to do, defend the Earth. We will make sure that Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" the Martian asked.

"The Hall of Justice," Aqualad replied. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

I didn't know about everyone else, but my hope was fleeting, as was my resolve. This was a world class threat, one that could be easily taken care of with the WatchTower or the League's laser. Maybe now was the time to tell the others.

But it just didn't feel right.

I felt like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hey everyone! I'm wearing a fedora as I write this! (absolutely love fedoras!)**

** Shout out to SparkBomb'sFaith for adding me to their author alert! Thanks! Also to riotgirl2927, GuardianLue, and dragonxros333 for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites!**

** Also an extra special shoutout to MidotoHikari for betaing! I love ya, Rex (inside joke)!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: Well, there **_**has**_ **to be a lot of complications first (or else it's just boring)! And getting rid of Zatanna? That sounds devious, manipulative, and evil…I like it! Should we take care of Barbara as well? Anyways (I see you're a fan of that word too!) I agree, Robin is totally my fav character and I'm sure you'll absolutely LOVE the Robin centric episode! I know I did! (I watched it in subtitles cuz other countries get it first!) Thank you for reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Yay! I love making people's days! I'm glad I made you feel better! Sorry that the next few chapters are going to be a bit more darker themed though…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I'm glad you liked the whole 'Bat-speak' thing! I thought that sense they've known each other for a while (since Sparrow could remember, really) that they would understand each other pretty well…so yeah! And no Zatanna or Barbara! *does a happy dance* Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I love your reaction! Thanks! And for your quick note, Dick doesn't know. Kairi was forced by the entire League Council to keep it from the entire Team, including him. But more on that in later chapters! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Here are the failsafe chappies! Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Thank you! I'm not typically a mushy or fluff writer, so the last chapter was a bit of a stretch, but I was definitely fun and I'm glad all my reviewers liked it so much! And I try to write at least a chapter a day (which is great cause I'm on Spring Break now)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** ~AvenJackel**

** HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


	53. Chapter 53

We were following behind some of the alien ships, nearing the Hall of Justice. Before the white marble of the building, there were military units, open firing on the aliens to no effect.

Superboy leaped out of the bio-ship and onto one of the others, affectively sending it careening to the ground. The other two alien ships were quickly disposed of by the integrated laser.

Miss Martian landed the bio-ship and we walked out to the cheering soldiers. I couldn't stand it. They shouldn't be cheering for us.

"I'm _**not**_ Superman," Superboy turned to the soldiers.

"I don't know who you are, son," the leader of the soldiers stepped forward. "And right now, I don't care. You wear the 'S' and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman," the clone looked down.

"Tell that to the enemy. General Wade Eiling, U.S. Airforce," he saluted to Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Justice League," the Atlantian replied. "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

The Hall of Justice was a wreck. Large pieces of stone had fallen from the walls and ceilings, windows were shattered, and the statues of the founders were crumbled.

"They're really gone," Robin whispered.

I grabbed his hand, for the both of us.

They just couldn't be gone. Not the League. Not the Kryptonian that had taken me flying through Metropolis, much to Batman's displeasure, or the Amazonian who would take me for a girls' night out with Hawkgirl and Black Canary, or the Green Lanterns who told me stories of aliens all over the galaxy and how the Core came to be, or Flash who used to play board games with me, or Martian Manhunter who would let me meditate with him. Not them.

I vaguely noticed Miss Martian floating up to her uncle's fallen statue and sobbing. Suddenly, she flew back and lifted up the statue.

"Uncle J'onn!" she called happily.

Glancing up, I realized that the Martian was still alive. Even though J'onn was part of my family, I couldn't help but wish that Batman had survived instead of him.

But Batman was dead.

The man that had taught me how to take down villains ten times my size, taught me how to ride a motorcycle at age eight, let me walk by his side when fighting crime. Batman, my mentor, and a lot of the time friend, was dead.

But it wasn't just Batman. Bruce was dead too.

The rich, billionaire, playboy that had taken me in, read me stories at night, made me soup when I was sick, gave me hugs when I needed them most, gave me a chance when the rest of the world despised me. Bruce Wayne, my _**dad**_, was dead.

It just _**couldn't**_ be true!

I squeezed Robin's hand tighter as tears prickled at the back of my eyes. Batman, Bruce, whoever, wouldn't want me to cry. He never cried, probably not even as he saw that beam coming right at him. Batman never cried.

So I wouldn't either.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin suddenly exclaimed from beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter held his head. "I feel certain I have something important to tell you."

"Come on!" Kid Flash suddenly called.

Robin pulled on my arm and I quickly followed after him and the speedster, out to one of the fallen ships.

We climbed onto a jeep beside the ship and Robin brought up a holographic computer, looking up information on the laser.

_'I knew it! Look! It's giving off zeta-beams!'_ Kid Flash exclaimed.

I shared an uncertain look with Robin. We both knew that those zeta-beams were different than the ones used by the League. I understood how much Kid Flash wanted Artemis and the others back, we all wanted them back. But it was no use getting my hopes up. The League, my family, was gone. That's that.

_'It's the same stuff that powers the zeta-tubes!'_ he continued excitedly. _'This thing doesn't disintegrate! It teleports!'_ He slung his arm around my shoulder with his other arm around Robin's. _'Artemis is alive!'_

_'Maybe,'_ Robin replied skeptically.

_'No maybes! They're all alive!'_ the speedster cheered.

Our conversation was cut short as a force of aliens flew in. And by force, I mean a big one. The ships immediately began to fire at Robin, Kid Flash, and I. We ducked behind the military vehicle next to some soldiers.

_'We are on our way,'_ Aqualad informed.

_'Negative,'_ Robin argued.

_'We won't be able to win this battle,'_ I reasoned.

_'Miss Martian, camo the bio-ship,'_ Robin instructed right before the ship was hit by a laser and was wiped out.

_'We're falling back,'_ Robin called as the three of us made our way back into the Hall with the soldiers.

"We're trapped," General Wade remarked.

The door to the inner sanctum of the Hall opened up.

"Maybe not," Aqualad reasoned as we all made our way through the library. "We can all zeta to the Cave, if you grant us access," he continued to Martian Manhunter.

"I can only authorize one at a time," the Martian replied gravely.

"Send the soldiers first," Aqualad ordered.

"Belay that," General Wade interjected. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

Aqualad nodded and the scanner robot popped out.

"Over-ride. Martian Manhunter 07," he said as the beam scanned him.

"Recognized. Access granted."

The doors to the zeta-beam opened up.

"Miss Martian: B05." She flew into the beams and disappeared.

The Team wanted me to go next, but I turned to look at them before the beam scanned me.

"Go Sparrow," Robin said. "We'll be right behind you," he assured, placing his hand on my shoulder."

Nodding, I turned to walk through the zeta to the Cave. They would be right behind me. There always were.

As soon as I reached the Cave, I brought up the holographic computer and worried my bottom lip, a nervous habit I had previously gotten rid of…until today.

Just as promised, Robin and Kid Flash came through, quickly followed by a random soldier who was hurt, Superboy, and eventually Martian Manhunter. The zeta shut down and I closed my eyes to mourn Aqualad for a second.

"Aqualad?" Miss Martian asked fearfully.

"He did not make it," her uncle replied quietly.

We all went quiet for a few minutes, Martian Manhunter going to sit down while what was left of the Team gathered around.

"Our next mission is clear," Robin stated, taking charge. "If we believe everyone has been teleported-"

"Which we do," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Then the only logical place to put them all is here," I brought up a picture of one of the alien ships.

"Their mother-ship," Robin informed the others. "On top what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?" he turned to Martian Manhunter.

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Superboy," Robin got right back to business. "You'll create a distraction."

"No!" Miss Martian argued. "He's offering you as a sacrifice," she turned to Superboy. "Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right," Robin agreed in a quiet intensity that I had only seen from him on rare occasions. "He would have sacrificed himself."

"Except that left us leaderless," I reasoned. And dead. I was really beginning to wonder if I should have told them. They _**are**_ my team, shouldn't they know that I was part of the League?

"Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat," Robin explained. "Motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case scenario, you get teleported with the others and we bust you out," Kid Flash assured.

Superboy turned and nodded.

This is what the League would have wanted us to do…right?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay you guys, when I wrote this, I started sobbing! And then my dad came over and was all 'What's the matter?' and I was like 'Nothing! Just an onion!' even though I was on my computer…in my living room…and I have no onions in my house!**

** Anyway!**

** Shout out to Lady Ishtar12123 for favoriting me! And also to MapoTofu21 for adding me to their author alerts!**

** Synk: I'm excited for when she dies too!...wow…that does sound weird…But how many times do you get to write a death experience that you wake up from? Anyways! Thanks for reviewing! (and I hope this is good!)**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: I LOVED that episode soooooo fricken much! I can't wait for the relationship either, but I feel I can't just suddenly throw it in there…it would almost awkward if I pushed it too quickly…and ROBIN IS THE BESTEST SIDEKICK EVA! I'm only saying side-kick because that is what he has been classified as since the 1940s. And only Dick Grayson…all the others I dislike. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I thought that at first too! I was like 'NO BATMAN! YOU CAN'T DIE!' and then at the end I was like '0.0'…'What?'…but it's a good episode! As soon as you post your story, you better tell me what it's called! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: That would certainly be interesting! Or if Robin died before Sparrow…hmm! Good idea! Thanks for the review!**

** dsi user: Still? Man, Joker is getting pretty persistent! And thanks for reviewing! (I'm starting to feel old because I made it to the 50s!)**

** MapoTofu21: No, the others don't have access. I'll explain all that later on in the story (it's a tad big in the plot so I can't reveal it now)! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Chickenchick: Everyone seems to look forward to this episode! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review everyone!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	54. Chapter 54

The message that we sent out to the world kept replaying in my mind. Each of the remaining five of us taking some screen time, pretty much saying a speech on how we could never give up hope. Even though it was made for the other people of the world, it gave us hope as well.

I grabbed some of the heavy duty explosives and helped attach them to Robin's chest. These were the biggest explosives we had available. And they were more than strong enough to wipe out the mother-ship.

"You ready to do this?" Robin whispered to me.

I paused for a second. "No," I admitted. "Are you?"

"No."

"I don't think anyone could be ready," I murmured, getting back to preparing the explosives. We were silent for several minutes until I spoke up. "I miss him," I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure he had heard me.

"Me too," Robin replied, just as quietly. "But he would have wanted us to do this," he assured me, squeezing my hand.

I nodded. "Let's go."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Stay close to J'onn," Robin ordered as Miss Martian joined the two of us. "He's still," he shook his hand.

The Martian nodded.

"First team deploy!" the Boy Wonder ordered and the Martians flew off in camouflage mode.

_'Ready and in position,'_ Miss Martian informed after a short break of silence.

Robin nodded to Superboy and he jumped off, gaining the aliens' attention.

_'Careful! Don't disconnect the power source,'_ Robin supplied before the clone could completely rip off the laser.

_'Now or never,'_ Superboy told us.

Robin hopped onto Kid Flash's back while the speedster scooped me up bridal-style before rushing past the departing alien ships and into the mother-ship.

Immediately, KF let me go and the three of us hid behind the ribbing along the insides.

Peaking around the edge, I checked the area. _'Coast is clear,'_ I informed.

_'Go,'_ Robin ordered.

Running down the ship's hallway, we paused beside a pillar to let a drone float by. Another creature flew down beside us and I was about to call out a warning when something slammed into it, knocking it aside.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter landed beside us. Robin nodded and he took the lead as we rushed down more hallways, through several doors, and past multiple aliens.

Suddenly, Miss Martian fell back, de-camouflaging and holding her head. _'No. He's gone,'_ she collapsed to her knees and KF went to her side.

Everyone was gone. What made one more teammate any different?

_'It's alright,'_ the speedster assured her. _'We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.'_

It made me wonder, did he care more about Artemis than his own uncle Barry? He certainly reacted more to her death. Then again, we all did. Something was definitely up. None of us shed a single tear when we watched the _**entire**_ Justice League get eliminated, but as soon as Artemis was out of the picture, we practically broke down.

What was going on around here!

_'No,'_ Martian Manhunter disagreed. _'My mind is clearer now. The disintegration machine is just that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.'_

_ 'No! You're wrong!'_ KF grabbed the Martian's collar angrily. _'The zeta radiation proves she's alive!'_

Robin put his hand on the speedster and turned him towards himself. _'Stop it KF! I've been scanning for Team and League life signals since we got inside. They're not here.'_

_'Artemis and all the others, they're gone KF,'_ I told him coldly. We had to get to work. And as Batman had taught me at a young age, there were times when emotions got in the way.

_'But our mission still holds purpose. To destroy the mother-ship,'_ Robin informed the others.

Once Miss Martian had picked herself back up, I turned on my heel and continued towards the control area with Robin.

The door slid open to reveal a cavernous room drenched in orange light. At the center, the aliens' source of power.

Ducking behind a raised piece of the mother-ship, I assessed the area. Several aliens were scattered around the area, seemingly fixing or modifying the ship. They all seemed unaware of our presence.

_'This is the power core,'_ Robin explained. _'Blow this and the entire ship goes with it.'_

Leaping over the material, I ran after Robin and Kid Flash, darting from platform to platform in order to get closer to the core.

There was a gravity shift that began pulling us down. I saw the boys fall and it wasn't long until my own feet gave way and I slipped after them.

Before I hit the core, Kid Flash, who was being held up by Robin, grabbed onto me.

And now the aliens knew we were there and were trying to get close enough to kill us. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian managed to keep them at bay. The two landed on the platform that Robin's grapple was connected to and Miss Martian telepathically set us onto the core.

Robin undid the explosives from his chest and the two of us set them up for detonation.

_'You two knew,'_ Kid Flash realized. _'You knew from the beginning why we were really here.'_

_ 'Four minutes,'_ I informed as the bombs flashed, showing they were ready for detonation.

_'Let's get out of here,'_ Robin ordered.

_'Great,'_ Kid Flash groaned as the door separating us from freedom and survival closed.

The droids had followed us from the core room. And they were _**not**_ in a good mood. They were equipped with the disintegration beams and continuously shot them at us.

I ducked to the side with Robin and Kid Flash.

_'Thirty seconds and counting,'_ Robin stated. _'Martian Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go.'_

_ 'No! We aren't leaving you!'_ she argued.

_'That's an order!'_ Robin replied forcefully. _'We'll follow as soon as we blow this door.'_

The two Martians reluctantly shifted through the floor of the ship.

I shared a look with Robin and Kid Flash and nodded. It wasn't one of our normal nods. This was a farewell nod.

Pain: inevitable. Death: absolutely. Taking the rest of them down along the way: just try to stop me.

The aliens put up a tough fight, and soon the three of us were forced to give more ground than take. Kid Flash paused for merely a second, and before any of us could do anything, the red-headed speedster was gone.

"KF," I mumbled. The tears were really beginning to get to my eyes by now. That idiot speedster was nothing less than my brother.

Unfortunately, his death had distracted me.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled, knocking me aside and letting the disintegration beam hit him instead.

"Robin!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

By now, the tears were falling down my face. First the League and Batman, then the Team, now Robin. That just couldn't be true. Not the Boy Wonder, that goofy, laughing kid. Not that little circus boy. Not Dick.

Why did I feel so cold?

What was the point of living anymore? I was going to die in less than fifteen seconds anyway.

But I _**did**_ have a purpose. I had to keep on going, for their sake. Because that's what Bruce and Dick would have wanted.

Forcing myself to stand, I faced the three aliens that had just killed my best friends. "You just destroyed people I love. You're life no longer matters to me," I clenched my hands before launching myself at them.

My fifteen seconds were up.

There was a blast of light and fire. I was burning and freezing at the same time. All was consumed by rage and pain. It felt like every fiber of my being was being thrown into the wind like dust. My vision went black.

I'm sorry.

I failed you.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** I think I'm going to end it there you guys. I hope you all liked it. I must say, this one made me cry more than the last, so I hope my tears are worth it.**

** And killing Robin was one of the hardest things I've ever done! There's a reason he's my favorite character!**

** angel2u: It certainly made me cry! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Thank you! I really think that Sparrow (and myself) have grown some during this whole experience (they grow up so fast! *dabs at eye*) I'm definitely going to keep Zatanna and Barbara levels to a minimum, but, sadly, there are some episodes that rely too much on Zatanna's presence to completely get rid of her. And I might just throw Barbara in there for some bashing! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Everyone seems to like this episode! It's awesome! And I will so totally strive to be your first reviewer when your story comes out! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: I don't really know what you mean. When did I say she was despised? Seriously, did I say that? I honestly have some short-term memory loss, so sorry if I forgot about that! Thank you for reviewing, though!**

** Hybrid301: I sooooo cannot wait for the therapy session! I love Black Canary! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, it was definitely one of my harder jobs as an author. But I'm pretty proud of it (though it's not my **_**best**_**)! I really hope it was good! Thanks for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: It was hard killing off Robin, but I totally think it was worth it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Best Wishes,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	55. Chapter 55

There was the sensation of floating in a pool. A heavy, thick pool that completely coated me in sticky black nothingness.

I felt the need to open my eyes, to take in any form of light. But my eyelids were weighted down like lead.

The feeling rushed away, carrying me with it, so that I felt like I was being hurtled upwards too fast for comprehension.

My eyes flew open to reveal the harsh glare of florescent lights and I quickly sat up. My breath was coming out pretty ragged and I was completely disoriented…and also completely covered in a cold sweat. Looking up, my eyes adjusted to the lighting and I saw someone I never thought I'd ever see again. Several someones, in fact.

The first of which was Batman. The second of which was Robin.

Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter were also there, as was the rest of the Team.

I was on a metal medical table and it appeared as if everyone on the team were too.

"Sparrow," Batman asked.

I nearly cried. Why did I have to feel so weak?

Around me, the rest of the Team was waking up.

Everything was moving so fast.

"They're all okay," Red Tornado stated.

"Okay!" I snapped. "We all just _**died**_!" I stood up, my legs wobbling slightly. "And you guys were dead too!" I pointed at Batman and the others. "I'm so confused," I mumbled.

Once everyone was awake and semi-okay, I settled down beside Robin on his table, my legs against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I was shaking slightly.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

"The exercise, it all went wrong," he replied, holding his head.

I shared a look with Robin.

"Exercise?" he asked quietly.

"Try to remember," Batman instructed us. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter mentally linked the seven of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware that _**nothing**_ was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

That would explain why we didn't mourn them. I knew something was fishy about that whole thing. But did it have to feel so real?

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Krypto was disintegrated right before your eyes," Manhunter explained. "But that all changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise. And her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too."

"I-I'm so sorry," Miss Martian said after we all turned to look at her.

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy defended. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

I felt like even though I wanted to put the blame on someone, I couldn't. This wasn't anyone's fault. It was just one of those series of unfortunate events.

"We tried," Manhunter assured. "But M'gann had a…death-grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awoken upon her death, was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much…noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but it was not until the mother-ship exploded with Robin, Kid Flash, and Sparrow inside, did my mind clear enough to remember to shock M'gann out of the exercise. Before your comas became permanent. My apologizes. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

I grabbed Robin's hand.

Sure, that training was pretty rough. But I think we all had some remnant of remembering. I mean, I _**knew**_ that I shouldn't tell the others about my membership in the League, or about the laser. That had to be something.

"Robin, Sparrow," Batman called.

We slid off the table, not letting go of each other's hands, and sullenly followed after Batman. Passing through the zeta, I couldn't help but remember how Aqualad had died before he could make it through them.

It was going to take some time to let go of this.

As soon as we reached the Batcave, I took my sunglasses off. I collapsed in a chair by the Batcomputer while Bruce fiddled about with it. Dick claimed a chair beside me and the two of us quietly watched our mentor, following his every move.

This just had to be awkward for him.

Bruce wasn't the type to sit down with people and talk through feelings and whatnot (not like Dick and I really were either). What he did, was he would let those feelings run through a person's head until that person went mad, or until they grew strong enough to expel said feelings.

Don't get me wrong, there were times when Bruce would talk to us about these things, but I was pretty certain that this wasn't one of them.

"You two should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow," Bruce said, as stoically as ever. "If you're up to it," he added as an afterthought.

"Couldn't sleep if I tried," I whispered. Once more, I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead against them.

"You two can't stay up all night," Bruce continued.

"We have before," Dick shrugged.

Bruce sighed. Turning to us, he rested his hands on our shoulders. "Try to get some sleep. I understand it must have been hard, but you two can't let it stop you from being my partners," he assured us.

I looked up at him and nodded. It was one of those times, apparently.

When he actually tried, Bruce was pretty good at heart-to-heart conversations.

Dick and I got up from our chairs and headed for the stairs. Before I reached the first step, I turned back to Bruce, ran up, and hugged him.

He wrapped his arm around me to return the hug.

"Thank you, Bruce," I whispered to him before coming out of the embrace and hurrying after Dick.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep…and that tomorrow at school was going to be living heck, but I wasn't going to give up.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** So yeah, just a filler chapter really (with some DaddyBats fluff).**

** missmusiclover: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I know! I love Robin too! But I **_**had**_** to kill him off! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: I was kind of going for sad, so I'm glad it ending up like that! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Sorry I made you almost cry! I started crying when I wrote it! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Lates,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	56. Chapter 56

It took three hours of Alfred's homemade remedies, sitting in silence, listening to the gramophone, watching little kid shows, and playing a few board games until I finally managed to fall asleep.

I had eventually crashed lying sideways in the armchair. It was the one beside the fire, right in front of the grandfather clock. Dick had decided to occupy the couch and Ace was lying on top of my chest, his cold nose snuggled in the crook of my neck.

Every thirty minutes, I would wake up. Each time, I would go through the quiet Wayne Manor to see if Dick and Alfred were still there. A few times I even walked down into the Batcave to check on Bruce, who was, as always, fully fixated on his work.

The good thing about waking practically every thirty minutes was that it reduced the risk of having any nightmares. The average human dream lasted for about that long.

Unfortunately, that still didn't stop them from plaguing my mind.

_ I was back aboard the mother-ship. Beside me were Kid Flash and Robin. In front of me, the aliens that had killed everyone. This was just a dream, I knew that, but that didn't stop it from terrifying me._

_ Soon, Kid Flash was gone in the yellow beam._

_ "No!" my dream-self yelled. "This is all fake!"_

_ "Sparrow!" I heard Robin's voice yell before I was knocked aside._

_ I knew what to expect. Now comes the part where the aliens beamed Robin and he disappeared. After that comes the part where the mother-ship explodes with me inside._

_ But a familiar cackle ruined that all._

_ The Joker was there. As was Ra's Al Ghul, Clayface, Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and nearly every Gotham villain I've ever faced._

_ Before I could more a single muscle, Batman suddenly burst through walls of the mother-ship. But the villains had been expecting him, and in a blur of movement that my mind couldn't even process, Batman and Robin were all of a sudden tied up, the villains surrounding them._

_ The Joker, who seemed like the leader, cackled and reached for Batman's cowl. "Let's unmask this vigilante, eh?"_

_ Then it was Bruce and Dick who were tied up._

_ "Bye, bye, Batsie," Joker cackled, pulling out a gun and pressing it against his forehead._

_ There was the sound of gunshot and I screamed. "Bruce!"_

_ His blood covered body collapsed to the ground._

_ "Now for the bird," the Joker grinned, moving the gun to Dick's forehead._

_ Another gunshot and then Dick's body slumped to the ground._

_ "Dick!" I yelled at the top of lungs, running up to his body._

_ Tears were pouring down my face, as I kneeled beside Bruce and Dick. "No," I sobbed, falling over their lifeless bodies and hugging them in a vain attempt to wake them up._

_ "Kairi."_

_ "Kairi."_

"Kairi!"

I sat bolt upright, nearly knocking into Dick. Without a second thought, I launched myself into a hug with the dark-haired boy. We fell to the floor.

"You were screaming," Dick mumbled, sitting up and returning my hug.

"Sorry," I whispered. A mixture of tears and cold sweat coated my face.

"It's okay."

Ace came over and curled up beside the two of us, whimpering slightly.

Glancing over at the clock, I realized that it was about 6:30 a.m. "Might as well get ready for school," I shrugged, standing up and heading off to my room.

Heading up to my room, I slowly took a shower, got dressed, and headed back downstairs to push some food around my plate. I was so not in the mood for eating.

Today was _**not**_ going to be good. I wouldn't even get the chance to talk with my big sister, Missy (which she let me call her nowadays).

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I had been right. School had been an absolute nightmare. Aside from the normal pestering courtesy of Chad and his jocks, there was the concerned worrying from Susie, and the hectic happening of three pop quizzes and nine tests, all in a course of five days. I was unarguably _**not**_ in a good mood.

At the moment, I was with the entire team in Mount Justice. I don't think I've _**ever**_ heard everyone this quiet before. It was positively unnerving.

M'gann was slowly stirring something in a bowl, Kaldur leaning against the counter while Wally was slumped over it. I was sitting cross-legged next to Robin on the green couch with Artemis leaning against the back of it. Connor was currently in the room with Black Canary, having his therapy session.

Everyone was silently contemplating things and I was completely bored with just staring into space. So maybe I wasn't feeling a hundred percent, but moping about definitely wasn't going to make any of us any better.

I remembered what Batman had told me, that this shouldn't stop me from being Sparrow, from being his partner. But the deaths of everyone in the virtual reality kept playing about in my head. Again, and again. Like a repeating record, over and over, with no hope of ever stopping.

Black Canary would help though, I knew, because I've been through her sessions several times before. Nearly getting killed when you're only seven is a bit more traumatic than you may expect. But afterwards I was completely fine.

Connor ended up leaving his session, opting instead to go out with Sphere and Krypto. Big surprise there.

One by one, everyone went to go talk with Black Canary. First Artemis, then Kaldur, next was Wally, after him was Robin, and eventually even M'gann. Looks like I'd be going last.

When M'gann rejoined us in the quiet kitchen/family room area, I sullenly got up and made my way into Canary's presence.

The quiet waterfall did help to sooth my nerves, but I felt as if I was about to be scraped raw. I've lived with _**Batman**_ my entire life. Talking things out and trying to understand feelings didn't take priority in my lifestyle.

I sat in the green chair cross-legged, my hands resting lightly on my knees. Looking around, I made a mental note to ask the League what was with their obsession with the color green.

"Sparrow," Black Canary called to get my attention, causing me to stop looking around and instead look to her.

"Dinah," I replied evenly.

Her face softened. She knew how I would use heroes' real names whenever I was hurting. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged slightly.

"You know you don't have to keep dancing around your feelings like this," she explained softly.

"I know," I sighed. "I just…don't know _**how**_ I feel."

She nodded. "I understand."

"No. You don't. Not really," I shook my head. "You have no idea what it feels like. Being a thirteen-year-old _**kid**_…_**playing hero**_," I sneered at myself. "It's not like a bunch of kids could ever save the world anyway. I couldn't even save my own teammates. Let alone save the lives of other people," I mumbled, bringing my knees to my chest.

"You may be only a kid, but you've saved plenty of people. That training session was designed to be a failure from the beginning. It's not your fault you couldn't save any of them, including Robin."

I sighed again. There was one more thing I wanted to get off my chest. "Is…is it wrong-" I couldn't force myself to finish, instead looking down.

"Is what wrong?"

"Is it wrong that I like Robin…_**differently**_?" I could hardly get it out. "I mean, Batman's raised us like brother and sister. But our relationship has changed so much in the past four years," I explained.

"Love takes many forms, Sparrow. It is never wrong, but it can be misunderstood," Black Canary leaned forward so her elbows were resting on her knees.

"What if it affects my fighting?" I whispered.

"You're incredibly strong, Sparrow," Black Canary assured me. "But I cannot tell you how to handle everything. If that does affect your fighting, it must be up to you to right yourself."

"You can only be helped if you help yourself," I nodded to myself. "Thanks, Dinah."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

**Too much angst these past chappies! And the next one's planned on having little humor as well! TOO MUCH SERIOUSNESS! As the Joker would say, 'Why so serious?'…little creep…**

** MapoTofu21: I LOVE DaddyBats! And I love to write him too! I agree, I think even though he's perceived as harsh and at times callous, he's still a human being with the ability to show compassion! Just the other day, I was reading an Avengers/Batman crossover, in it, the author (who was a Marvel fan) claimed that there was no relationship between Batman and Robin, and that Batman treated him as dirt beneath his boot. It's easy to say that I exploded on that person. They had never even read a Batman comic, watched any of the shows, or what not in his life! And there were people commenting that agreed on his behavior! Anyway, sorry about the schpeal! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Yay! I like getting strong reactions! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

** Synk: That would be very awkward indeed! But I think that M'gann would feel worse…even though I found Robin's session with Black Canary to be the deepest (and the one that made me cry)! Thank you for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Gotta love those DaddyBat moments! I'm going to get as many of those moments in there as possible! Yay! Thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Glad you came back! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Shout to Tenshi no Yami Honoo for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their story alerts and favorites!**

** G'Day,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	57. Chapter 57

"I can't believe we're stuck with this job every year," I muttered, scanning the gathering crowd below with my EagleEye binoculars.

"Batman has no heart," Robin agreed from beside me.

_"I heard that,"_ Batman growled through our intercoms.

"Well, at least we know he has ears," Robin smirked.

"Still no sign of echo-location though," I laughed.

_"Have you spotted Scarecrow?"_ he completely ignored our comments.

"No," I answered. "But maybe we would have a better chance if we were down on ground level," I suggested.

_"You two aren't going trick-or-treating,"_ he denied immediately.

Robin turned to me and mouthed 'No heart.' I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Us? Trick-or-treating? _**Never**_," Robin joked.

"Not like sitting up on these gargoyles, watching happy children in terrible knock-offs of our own suits run around getting sugar-highs, is the _**best**_ thing in the world," I shrugged.

"This is the last year we'll probably be able to get away with it too," Robin remarked.

"Celebrating holidays are important in a child's development," I reasoned.

"Good-bye childhood," Robin mumbled.

We sighed exaggeratingly in unison.

_"Make it quick."_

Immediately the two of us perked up.

"To Commissioner Gordon's!" I shouted, leaping off the gargoyle and gliding through the lantern-lit streets of Gotham.

In this city, Halloween was pretty big. Costumes were extravagant, candy was a must, contests involving Jack-O-Lantern carving and home-made costumes were held yearly, and everyone was in on it. In the town square, there was this huge celebration where almost everyone in the city gathered, watching as the Halloween floats went by.

Trick-or-treating was typically done early in the night, so as to avoid any danger to the kids, and even in the half light of dusk, hundreds of festive lanterns provided illuminated streets at all time.

Though the celebration was a blast (_**way**_ more fun than the Christmas, Easter, or Valentine's Day ones), it sure was hard to control, as shown by the entire police force vigilantly watching the entire crowd. But, as always, they couldn't handle things by themselves (surprise, surprise) so every Halloween Robin and I were put on patrol.

Not many villains commonly attacked on All Hallows Eve, though. Apparently, even _**they**_ need a holiday every now and then. But occasionally a fight would break out between the big crime bosses. And with a crowd as large as the one below, it could get pretty nasty, pretty soon.

Though the only 'Halloween regular' was Scarecrow. No matter what, he has attacked every single Halloween since I was five. Almost like clockwork.

Another normal thing was Robin and I convincing Batman to let us go trick-or-treating. Since we understood the risk of actually going and the possibility of Scarecrow appearing when we weren't paying attention, we only ever went to one house.

You got it, Commissioner Gordon's.

Landing in the darkened alley across from his house, Robin and I pulled out some small bags and calmly made our way through the throng of kids (and a few teenagers) up to Gordon's house.

He was sitting in his lawn chair on the front porch, as always. His bowl of candy sitting in his lap and his gun tucked behind his coat to make sure he doesn't scare the younger kids. Once again, he was 'dressed up' as none other than Commissioner Gordon.

"Oh, it's you two," he remarked as we made our way up his porch's steps.

"Sup Commissioner G'," Robin smirked.

"Trick-or-treat," I grinned, holding up my bag.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he gave us two handfuls of candy each (since he knew we only ever came to his house anyway).

"Don't you?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Touché," he nodded.

"We should probably be heading off before Bats gets on our case," I scratched the back of my neck.

"Later, Commissioner G!" Robin called as we ran off.

"Thanks for the candy!" we disappeared into the alley before grappling off.

I found it funny that Gordon always knew it was us. Not like it was that hard to tell. It wasn't easy to replicate the material our suits were made of…especially when the three of us had the smallest amount of screen-time in the history of major heroes. In fact, the first time they had actually gotten a real photo of Batman was back when I was six. Up until then, they relied on the villains' portrayals, which were hardly that good (the only view they usually got was of our fists). Even nowadays, pictures of the three of us were rare, interviews (for the League) and t.v. showings even more so.

I pulled a tootsie roll out of my bag and quickly unwrapped it, tossing it into the air and catching it with my mouth.

"Have you got any Almond Joys?" Robin suddenly asked from beside me.

"What have you got in return?"

"I'll give you butterscotch," he persuaded, holding up three pieces.

"Deal," I agreed, giving him all my Almond Joys and receiving the butterscotch. "I still don't get how you can like those. They're disgusting," I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Just because you don't have a good taste in candy doesn't mean you can insult Almond Joys," Robin argued playfully. "They're delicious!"

"No. Just no," I shook my head seriously.

"Yes," he turned serious as well.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

We shared a look before we burst out laughing. Who knew that eating candy on Halloween, joking around on top of a thirty story building's roof ledge could be so much fun?

Oh wait, I did.

"Are you two quite done?" a deep scathing voice caused us to stop laughing immediately.

Gulping, I turned to face the Dark Knight, who was dragging a very frazzled looking Scarecrow.

"Happy Halloween," I smiled uneasily.

"Get to the Cave. We have a meeting," he narrowed his eyes.

By the use of context, I figured he meant Mount Justice, not the Batcave.

Robin and I nodded before we back-flipped off the building, grappling towards the zeta-beam.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Computer, secure the room," Batman ordered as I leaned against the green chair that Robin was seated in.

Again, what was with the color green? I agree that it's a nice color, but it's been a tad overused in the Cave.

Behind me was Aqualad, while Batman, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow (much to my displeasure) were in front of me.

I may have made up with Red Arrow, but the guy was still a spoiled little brat.

"I'll cut to it," Batman started. "Do we believe there's a mole on the Team?"

"I am convinced there is none," Aqualad stepped forward. "When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing deceit."

"His intel could have easily come by crossing notes with the other villains working for the 'Injustice League'," Robin air-quoted. "And think about it," he crossed his arms behind his head. "If anyone was working for those creepazoids-"

"He or she would have turned on us during the fight against them," Aqualad finished.

Well, what if their orders were to _**not**_ give their position away? Or if they didn't even _**know**_ that they were the mole?

"I'm not convinced," Red Arrow stated. "Sure, you three and Kid Flash are above suspicion. But I know that Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's _**not**_ Green Arrow's niece."

"What?" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Robin leaned forward. "In fact she's related to-"

"Enough," Batman interrupted. "Artemis' relations may make her a suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more worried about Superboy. We know little of what CADMUS programmed into their weapon. Connor could be the mole, and not know it."

"And what about Miss Martian?" Red Arrow speculated. "She _**is**_ Martian Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few _**hundred**_ nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

Where was Red Arrow learning all this information? Even I hadn't known that…but I had figured something was fishy.

"This changes nothing," Aqualad disagreed, crossing his arms. "I have fought side by side with these people, none are traitors."

"Or none of them know about it," I wondered out loud, gaining everyone's attention. "But if they wanted a mole, wouldn't they go for someone who isn't obvious?" I reasoned. "We've seen how CADMUS can manipulate minds. Who's to say that they aren't manipulating one of _**ours**_," I gestured to Red Arrow, Aqualad, Robin, and myself. "Think about it, if you had to spend time, money, and resources on a single mole, you would choose the one that no one would suspect, the one that is trusted with more secrets. The one that was invited to the secret meeting that not even half the Team is at."

My logic was met with silence.

"Are you accusing us?" Red Arrow defended.

"All I'm saying is that just because we've been around longer, doesn't mean we should be above suspicion," I retorted. "We need to keep a close eye on anyone and everyone."

Once more, there was a thick, contemplative atmosphere as everyone fell into silence.

Who knew who the traitor could be?

For all it was worth, I could be the mole.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Dun, dun, DUN!**

**I'm really happy about all the positive comments from last chapter!**

** Shout out to GaarasMyBoyzz for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their story alerts!**

** Anon: I once had a nightmare with the Joker in it…definitely not the best night! But yeah, that must have been freaky! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: They just grow up so fast *dabs at eye*! But I agree, for some reason I felt like that was in an episode too! Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: I'm glad you were so happy! And I always try to get at least a chapter a day out (but sometimes my computer doesn't like me)! Thank you for reviewing! (p.s. I really LOVE your profile pic!)**

** KilalaInara: Yay for feelings! Poor Batman will never get to say that…haha! And it will only get better from here! Thanks for reviewing!**

** LocaMonkey24: I can't wait to see it myself! Hah! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Crap, I feel like I was planning on putting another note here, but I forgot what it was…huh…**

**Anyways!**

** Red Arrow is annoying the HOLY FRICKER-NUTS (word I use instead of cursing) outta me, but meh.**

** Please review!**

** Comiat,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	58. Chapter 58

** Ugh, I don't really like this episode (Misplaced). There's way too much Zatanna. But on the happier side, this is the time we get to see Batman in action! Yay!**

** I don't own anything!**

** One more thing before I forget, in the series (Misplaced episode, to be exact), is it just me, or do all the kids sound like total whack-jobs? I mean, their voices are just godawful, like adults pretending to be little kids! Messed up.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"All I'm saying is that there's a reason I'm not helping carrying the boxes off the bio-ship," I explained to Robin.

"Please, you've beaten plenty of people in arm wrestling competitions before," he remarked.

"Differences!" I exclaimed.

We were unloading the supplies that we had gotten for Batman. Pretty much just a bunch of groceries and new upgrades for the Cave. Nothing too big.

Kaldur, Connor, and M'gann were unloading the boxes while Red Tornado and Zatara helped carry them. Artemis and Zatanna walked in from the elevator, talking to themselves.

My jealousy was a thing of the past. Zatanna and I were…not necessarily friends, but were more along the lines of…acquaintances.

Out of the blue, the adults disappeared, the boxes they had been holding falling to the ground.

"Dad!" Zatanna yelled.

I ran over to where the three adults had just been. Pulling up my holographic computer, I scanned the area.

"There are traces of residual energy, appears to be sorcery," I told everyone.

"What if this is happening to everyone?" M'gann asked quietly.

"We'll need to find out more. But right now we need to avoid panic and handle the situation," Kaldur instructed.

Well this was just great. First, there was that training session where Batman _**died**_ and now he's disappeared!

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

An incessant barking alerted me and I immediately rushed towards where Ace was futilely scrabbling at a wrecked car.

"Good boy, Ace," I patted his head before I smashed what was left of the skylight and climbed down.

Inside the backseats, there were two toddlers, fraternal twins by the look of it, who were crying hopelessly. I crawled back so that I was next to the both of them. They instantly started reaching for me, their cries getting louder.

Working quickly, I unbuckled the girl first and noticed there was a thin trail of blood running down from her temple. Checking around her hairline, I found a small scrap and covered it with a Band-Aid from my utility belt.

I whistled using two fingers. "Krypto!" I called the white hound.

Almost instantaneously, the Kryptonian dog landed on the roof of the car. I lifted the little girl up and Krypto carefully took the scruff of her shirt in his jaws. Next I unbuckled the little boy, checked him over, found nothing alarming, and climbed back out of the car with him secure in one of my arms.

"Here you go, Krypto. Take them to the refugee center," I instructed the dog, handing him the other twin.

Taking both toddlers by the scruffs of their shirts, Krypto slowly and steadily flew off to the high school located in the middle of the city.

Robin and Zatanna were back at the Cave, researching everything possible to trace the people who did this, while Artemis was at the high school helping to care for the now orphaned children. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash were out finding any helpless kids and spreading the word of the shelter.

And I was stuck on 'dog duty'. Having to deal with Ace (who wasn't the _**brightest**_ dog) and Krypto (who was as thick-headed as all the other Kryptonians I knew). But they were a lot of help when I was looking through wrecks and what not for kids.

Ace was a pretty good search and rescue dog, even though he hadn't gotten a whole lot of training in that field, and Krypto was strong enough to quickly and easily transport the children we found.

That and the fact that no kid with a good head on their shoulders could resist two dogs with wagging tails and lolling tongues. It was a commonly known fact, kids were attracted to puppies.

Speaking of which, I recognized Ace trotting down the street towards me (he had run off earlier…again). Behind him was a band of several kids, the youngest appearing about three and the oldest close to fifteen.

I whistled and waved my arm to get their attention. Ace smoothly switched from a trot into a full out pelt, jumping up onto the car next to me.

The fifteen year old apparently noticed me, as her pace quickened until she was lightly jogging towards me. Leaping off the car, I met her half way. Only then did I see the bloody toddler in her arms. Behind her, at least six other young children were crying and whimpering.

"Please!" she cried. "Help him!" she showed me where a long scar was crossing the boy's chest.

"Okay, stay calm," I informed her, taking the young boy from her arms and laying him on a relatively clear area of road.

Assessing the injury, I realized in relief that the cut wasn't very deep, but that it still needed stitches, and fast.

"What's your name?" I asked her, taking out my emergency first aid from my utility belt.

"S-Stowry. Margaret Stowry," the brunette whispered out through her tears.

"Do you know his name?" I gestured calmly to the bleeding boy as I cut his shirt off, cleaned his chest with water from my water bottle and applied pressure to the wound.

"No idea. W-we just found him in a car crash," she sobbed slightly.

"I need you to be strong, Margaret," I told her, sterilizing the boy's cut. "There's a refugee center at the Happy Harbor High School. You know where that is?"

I turned to see her nod her head slowly.

"Good. I need you to take the other kids there, Margaret. If you see any others, help them there too," I instructed.

I was finished sterilizing the wound, and I quickly cleaned a needle and started to stitch the cut up. Behind me, a few of the kids sobbed louder.

"O-okay," Margaret nodded.

"Thank you Margaret," I called as she hurried off to the high school with the other kids in tow.

The stitches ending up not being the very best, but they would heal the boy's wound. Around the edges of his cut, the boy's skin was becoming red and irritated, so I gave him a tiny dosage of pain-killer. Afterwards, I disinfected the wound one more time before wrapping it in gauze.

I managed to wipe most of the blood off his chest area before scooping the unconscious boy in my arms. I opted on carrying him myself instead of calling in Krypto.

Once I was only a block away from the school, the white dog flew down to join Ace and me.

"Ace, Krypto," I told the two. "Go find any others," I ordered.

Krypto, who had a more advanced mind than Ace, understood what I had said and ended up dragging the German shepherd puppy along with him as they set off to find any kids in need.

"Good dogs," I nodded satisfied, stepping into the school where Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were.

I handed the little boy to one of the high-schoolers in the gym (one that looked like they actually had brains, mind you). "Keep the wound clean with water. Wash it as much as you can," I informed the girl and she nodded.

"What now?" Artemis wondered as I joined the others.

"We can't waste time collecting kids all day," I reasoned. "We should head back to the Cave soon. Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad should have a lead by now."

They nodded.

"Back to the Cave," Kid Flash agreed.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry this one's a tad short, I just felt like ending it there, so yeah!**

** I'm not a professional at dressing wounds, so if I got anything wrong there, whoops!**

** KilalaInara: I like Almond Joys too! Small world! And I found M'gann's transformation pretty hilarious too! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: I would probably start hyperventilating and spazzing out! And then everyone would be giving me weird stares…like always! Anyways! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: Thank you! I'm very glad you like it so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

** The REAL MapoTofu21: I really like Commissioner Gordon (he's definitely a lot cooler than his daughter)! And your sister must have good taste! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Huvasti,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	59. Chapter 59

** I just noticed this, but to me it seems like Batman's cowl makes his head look a tad too long…**

** Anyways!**

** I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Attention child and teenagers of earth, I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin, Kid Flash, and Sparrow."

"We are using Justice League tech to stream to every tv, computer, radio, and smartphone on the planet," Robin stated.

"We know you must be scared and angry, we know that with your parents gone there's a temptation to run wild, but please, stay calm," Kid Flash added.

"We are working tirelessly to find the adults, and no matter what, we will," I informed.

"But for now, the oldest among you must step up," Aqualad said.

"Take care of younger siblings," I suggested.

"Take care of kids who have no one," Robin replied.

"Protect them," Kid Flash inserted.

"It is up to you," Aqualad told everyone. "Please, help in any way you can." And then our message to the world was over.

"Let us hope that can keep them calm," Aqualad stated.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" Zatanna called and a red dot appeared on the holographic globe.

"Coordinates locked," Robin stated.

"Roanoke Island," I figured, judging by the position of the dot on the map.

"You did it," the Boy Wonder congratulated Zatanna, but she just looked down.

Maybe she missed her dad?

I didn't really _**miss**_ Bats, I mean, now that there was a possibility that once we go to Roanoke everything would be okay, there was no real need to miss him…yet…

"Gather everything we'll need. We head to Roanoke Island in fifteen minutes," Aqualad informed us.

"Shazam!" I suddenly heard.

Whirling on the spot, I noticed the familiar blue lightning dispersing to reveal ten-year-old Billy Batson. I would never say it out loud, but Billy was pretty fricken adorable.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Billy!" I called, racing up to him.

"Sparrow!" he replied.

The rest of the Team followed behind me, already incredibly suspicious.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad demanded.

"Everyone, this is…um…Captain Marvel," I informed them. Well, there goes my 'sworn into secrecy' thing with the Capt. thing…

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Kid Flash remarked. "Look, just because he believes he's-"

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy smirked.

I personally thought that Billy was a lot more conniving than Capt. Marvel…and just a bit more fun…

Everyone on the Team shared a look.

"You know, this is, what, the _**third**_ time no one listens to me and I end up being right," I muttered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Billy went back and forth between the adult and kid world as our little messenger. Batman and Aqualad were sending each other messages through him. Since we didn't know what we were up against, a simultaneous attack on Roanoke Island would be the easiest way to handle the situation. We would have to strike quickly and disrupt their efforts. And hopefully the two dimensions would merge naturally back into one.

Emphasis on hopefully.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I snuck around from behind. When Robin threw his Batarangs and Artemis shot her arrows, I joined in with a few explosive Batarangs. Klarion the Witch Boy immediately brought up a red energy shield all around himself, effectively blocking all our attacks.

"That's the best you can do?" Klarion remarked scornfully.

Throwing out his arms, a bolt of red lightning zoomed down towards me and I quickly evaded it, leaping to the side.

Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash rushed in at Klarion from three different sides, but once more his red shield protected him, throwing the others back.

Zatanna tried and failed to get him with a spell and instead she was sent flying backwards. Then Miss Martian tried telepathically smashing rocks against the force-field, but to no avail.

Circling back around, I met up with Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Listen," KF whispered to the two of us. "When Fate possessed my body, he took Klarion down by going for the cat."

"Good," Artemis replied. "Not a big cat fan anyway," she shot an arrow at the tiger-looking house cat.

Klarion flippantly raised his hand and the arrow was transformed into a ball of yarn that the cat immediately began playing with.

Unfortunately, the cat ended up growing to a huge size (rivaling that of a full grown liger) with long saber-like teeth.

"Well, crud. I did not see that coming," I mumbled.

Maybe we should have brought Ace and Krypto. They absolutely _**despised**_ cats.

Superboy ran at the creature, but the cat easily knocked him aside.

"The cat's mine!" I called, racing up to the hideous thing.

It swiped it paw at me, but I managed to duck underneath, skidding slightly in the dirt. Reaching up, I swung myself until I was perched on the cat's back. I looked down into its creepy red eyes, smirked deviously, and placed several sticky explosives to its neck fur before leaping off.

The cat tried unsuccessfully to roll the explosives off, but they quickly blew up and sent the cat back a few feet, allowing Superboy a chance to get in a few punches.

Out of nowhere, bolts of blue lightning came out of the golden stone in the middle of the pentagram. I tried dodging but one hit me square in the chest, knocking me to the dirt. My vision quickly faded to black.

I really hated getting knocked-out.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I blearily opened my eyes and sat up. My head and chest were burning slightly and I felt like vomiting.

Robin offered me a hand and I gladly took it, rubbing my head slightly.

"Did we win?" Robin wondered.

"At a cost," Aqualad indicated where Zatanna was floating, now possessed by Doctor Fate.

Was it really a good idea to keep the world's strongest magical artifact in the Cave with a bunch of teenagers? Why is it that the adults never really think ahead about this sort of thing…

"Fate!" Zatara called. "Great Nabu, release my daughter," he asked, rather politely all considering.

There was a short silence. "No," Doctor Fate replied.

Even I felt a prick of coldness run through my body. This was a fourteen-year-old girl we were talking about. She shouldn't have to remain Doctor Fate for the rest of her life!

"Witness the chaos rising these hours," Fate continued. "The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled.

But the truth was, he could.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin argued.

"The world needs Zatanna too!" I called.

"Kent would never allow you-"

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously," Doctor Fate interrupted Kid Flash. "So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

"Take me instead," Zatara offered quietly. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power," he reasoned.

"All true," Fate agreed. "But if I remove the helm, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word," Zatara replied. "Ekat em daetsni."

Doctor Fate levitated down and removed the helmet, leaving Zatanna in his place.

"Dad!" she said happily.

"Zatanna," he replied, bringing her in for a hug.

I had to look away. It didn't feel right for all of us to be watching this moment like it was a movie.

"Remember, I love you," he told her, kissing Zatanna on the head before taking the helmet. "Please, take care of her," he requested.

"You have my word," Batman assured.

"No please!" Zatanna called. "No, this was my fault! Dad, don't!" she argued and Robin came over to her as Zatara placed the helmet over his head, immediately transforming into Doctor Fate.

"Leave these to Fate," Doctor Fate flew into the sky with the rest of the magicians that had been defeated. In a flash of golden light, they were gone.

Zatanna fell to her knees and Kid Flash and Artemis made their way over to comfort her.

It wasn't my place to try and comfort her. But I did know how it felt.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I helped to carry in some of Zatanna's boxes into her new room.

"My room is right next door if you ever need anything," M'gann told the young magician.

"Thanks," she replied. "I…uh…could use a little alone time."

We willingly left, Robin lingering at the door for a few moments before following after us. As the door to Zatanna's room closed, I could hear faint sounds of crying.

I grabbed Robin's hand, remembering how much he had been like that when he had lost his entire family.

Why does it seem like bad things always happen to good people?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, really you guys, is it just me, or at the end of this episode, when Zatanna's crying in her room, do her sobs sound fake or what! I mean, I've only ever acted about three times in my entire life, I can do fake sobs better than the hired actor there! It's almost as bad as the kids' voices….**

** Shout out to AnimeFlowerGirl for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their story alerts!**

** angel2u: Sorry I didn't reply for last chapter! I wrote it before I got your review! And I'm on spring break right now (plus I don't really have much of a life) so I get to type all day! Yay! And I would see Sparrow as getting annoyed if she ever had to babysit, but just rescuing them she could probably handle. It's not like she would get a whole lot of time getting use to them! Thank you for reviewing!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: Thank you for reviewing both chapters! Sorry I didn't respond to the last one, I posted the chapter before I got a notice for your review!**

** MapoTofu21: It definitely wasn't my favorite episode either (but Batman had some action time, so I was satisfied)! But what I don't get, is if Connor owns Wolf, where does he go when he's not in the episodes? Anyways! Tell your sister that she is welcome (and that she's welcome to use her own account to leave reviews here too :D)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I know! I hate it when little kids are hurt! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Uprimne,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	60. Chapter 60

** HAPPY 60****TH**** CHAPPIE EVERYONE!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Why is Gotham so boring whenever Batman's out of town?" Robin muttered.

"Because he always makes sure that there's nothing to bother us," I replied.

"There's nothing to do!" he complained, lying back along the edge of the building we were on.

"We could…" I trailed off, not really thinking of anything appealing.

"Race you to City Hall?" Robin suggested.

"Nah," I shook my head. "We do that every time."

He sighed and I leaned against the gargoyles next to me, bringing one knee up to my chest and letting the other cascade over the ledge.

"How about we go bug Gordon?"

"Remember what Batman said _**last**_ time?" I remarked.

"Good point," he sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

"I know!" I exclaimed, effectively gaining the raven-haired boy's attention. "We could bother Catwoman!"

He smirked deviously, a dead giveaway to his agreement. "I'll bet she's planning to rob Two-Face again," he grinned.

"Undoubtedly," I agreed, standing up. "Let's see, Harvey's last hide-out was in the industrial area," I thought out loud.

"He prefers loud, busy places to hide any signs of movement," Robin added, getting up as well.

"So, let's try around the warehouses by the north docks," I reasoned.

Smirking, he bowed chivalrously. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go, Boy Wonder," I leaped off the building, gliding between the buildings.

Grappling up to the tallest warehouse in the area, I pulled out my EagleEye binoculars and scanned the area as I waited for Robin to join me.

"Any sign of them?" he wondered.

"Nothing but the local fishermen pulling in the night catch, right on schedule," I murmured.

"Hmm. Maybe he decided to move over by Crime Alley?" he suggested. "Lord knows how many of his thugs have resided there."

"The slimy, rat-filled, dingy streets of Crime Alley?" I questioned. "Sounds like him," I muttered.

"Then I'll race you there," Robin laughed before leaping off the building and grappling through the city.

"Idiot," I mumbled playfully, launching myself of the warehouse after him.

We reached the crossroads of 4th and Main when I started feeling…antsy. Like someone was watching us. Rolling my eyes, I tried to shrug the feeling off. It was probably just Bat's paranoia getting to me.

But then again…

Batman had a lot of enemy, and by default, so did I. You never know when the Shadows, or the Injustice League, or one of Gotham's crime bosses decides to try and take you down…_**again**_…

"Robin!" I called up to the boy, landing on one of the gargoyles around the building.

"What is it?" he asked, ending up next to me.

"Mix five," I instructed.

Immediately, his eyes widened slightly and he nodded seriously.

Mix five was a special code that Batman had taught us. Whenever we had to share information that we didn't want anyone to overhear, we would speak any of our sentences in a mixture of five different languages (Gujarati, Yiddish, Romanian, Slovak, and Gallcian). It was efficient enough, but if anyone was recording our conversation, or if they knew all the languages, they could get the topic of it.

*"Alguen wwyyat'rdyq nam," I whispered.

He looked around quickly. "Hum nu vidiet' kamipana," he replied.

"Dobre duh!" I interjected. "'Az karase fi dy bindu!"

He rolled his eyes. "Calo pwnqt vartula in jurul. Ja som zyk'r 's s doar sua p'ar'an'ay'a," he shrugged.

"Hum nathi ter p'ar'an'ay'a," I mumbled, crossing my arms defensively.*

Laughing, he leaped off the building and grappled around. Sighing in exasperation, I reluctantly followed him. We checked the entire area and found nothing.

"See?" Robin shrugged. "Maybe it was the _**bogeyman**_," he smirked and unsuccessfully tried to make himself look scary.

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows the bogeyman lives in closets and under beds," I replied playfully.

We laughed for a short while. It lightened my mood slightly, but the feeling was still there.

"Looks like our patrol is up," Robin remarked. "Let's head back to the Batcave," he suggested, flipping off before I could answer.

"Coming," I called. Right before I jumped off the building, I could have sworn I saw a flash of movement at the corner of my eye.

Just paranoia…right?...

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry this is a short one you guys!**

*_**"Someone's following us."**_

_** "I don't see anything."**_

_** "Well duh! That would be the point!"**_

_** "Let's just circle around. I'm sure it's just your paranoia."**_

_** "I don't have paranoia."***_

** Sorry if any of the translations are wrong! I just quickly looked it all up on Google Translate!**

** Shout out to Starlight Lone Wolf for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites! And to IfiniteZone for adding to favorites and story alert!**

__**Synk: Yeah, not the best acting…stupid tv people…sometimes I have no idea what they're thinking! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Definitely glad I don't have to make her slightly bratty anymore about it! And Billy is soooooo cute! I would've said it out loud too! Thank you for reviewing!**

** InfiniteZone: I guess you're right! I'll try and work on that more! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** blackflames101: Actors these days! Haha just kidding! Thanks for reviewing!**

** chickenchick: The part where they were talking about who could be the mole was in the episode Secrets. That's what Aqualad and Robin were doing while the others were out and about. Thank you for reviewing!**

** storygirl99210: I see we have a Zatanna fan around here *shuns*…Just kidding! If you mean losing her dad, than I kind of agree. It was pretty harsh, but then again, it was her fault she put on the helmet, but then again, she helped bring the dimensions back together…so I guess she didn't deserve it…anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I know right! It's just like the past few episodes she was complaining about how hard magic is, and now she's acting like she's **_**oh-so-perfect**_** at it all! And how she's acting all cool! Is she already over her loss of her dad? Maybe she was planning that all along! Evil little witch…next she'll be turning against the Team and trying to kill Robin! And it's okay, ranting is fun! I have a few ideas of how her secret will be introduced, but none of its final yet…anyways…Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	61. Chapter 61

I was dragged out of bed at 4:30am. Literally, _**dragged**_, by none-other than Batman himself. _**Great.**_

And after a full patrol until two am…

And then I was dragged out of bed (in only cotton shorts and a thin spaghetti strap), through the halls, and down the steps.

Stupid Batman interrupting my sleep.

"What is it?" I mumbled sleepily as Bruce took his seat at the Batcomputer.

"League business," he replied curtly.

"Okay," I nodded blearily, opting to just lie on the floor rather than get up.

"It's important, Kairi."

" 'm shure you guys can handle it," I slurred slightly. "Think 'll go back to bed."

I began dragging myself up the stairs towards the grandfather clock. But I don't remember ever making it up.

Instead, I ended up waking in the Batplane fully dressed in my arctic stealth Sparrow suit (nobody freak out, I was still wearing my night clothes underneath). Did I mention I had woken up because _**somebody**_ decided it was a good idea to start doing loop-de-loops while others are trying to sleep.

"Really!" I cried up to Batman. "This is what I get for taking patrol last night?"

"Slight wind turbulence," he replied casually.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what are we dealing with?" I pulled up my holographic computer.

"America is in an icy lockdown due to the intervention of several flying fortresses," he informed shortly.

Luckily, I could get the rest of the information from the WatchTower's computers on my own.

"Will the League be able to handle them alone?" I wondered.

He merely remained quiet. Which of course meant he was thinking of calling in the Team to help as well.

I yawned and stretched slightly. "Do you have any coffee?" I asked, even though I doubted he would.

"Left compartment."

"Really?" I exclaimed, pulling it out. "Did Agent A know I would need some?" I smirked knowingly, using Alfred's code-name.

I quickly downed the entire cup and almost instantly felt the familiar tingle of caffeine in my system. It was definitely useful when you had only had about four or five hours of sleep.

"Attention Team," Batman spoke into the intercom hooked up to the Batplane. "Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."

"So you are calling in the Team," I smirked as the com turned off. "This should be fun."

He didn't reply. Instead, he brought up the 'face-time' to speak to the Team.

"Where's Flash?" Kid Flash asked as they lined up in front of the screen in the Cave.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman informed curtly. "A massive ice-storm has paralyzed America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, sources unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Well, can't the WatchTower blow them out of the sky or something?" Kid Flash shrugged nonchalantly…on second thought, I don't think I'll ever use _**that**_ word again…

And as Arty would say, way to go Kid Mouth. Not everyone in the Cave knows of the WatchTower. Idiot.

No, sorry. That was partially the coffee speaking. I'm beginning to hope this is decaf…

"What's a WatchTower?" Zatanna asked hesitantly.

Woah, wait, what? Her own _**dad **_is in the League, and she doesn't even know about the WatchTower. Okay, well, seems like someone isn't very bright…

I blame the caffeine.

"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized," Batman explained. Even he sounded exasperated.

Weaponized wasn't even a word…seems to me like someone's losing his touch. Batman using a non-existing word! It's the apocalypse!

My leg was bouncing pretty fast. Maybe that was why Batman didn't like me having coffee…

"And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck," he continued.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I heard Robin exclaim through the intercom. "The League and the Team fighting side-by-side?"

Yeah, whoppty-doo. Robin and I fighting alongside Batman plus a few others. Not like it was that big of a difference.

"Woah! Really?" Kid Flash called.

"Superboy, use the Supercycle to rendezvous with the Batplane," Batman instructed. "You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Krypto to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress two."

Thank god. At least Zatanna wouldn't be with us…

Gosh darn it! Stupid jealousy is acting up again!

"Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna," the Dark Knight continued. "Take the bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at ice fortress three. Other Leaguers will deal with fortresses four and five."

"Wait, where's Sparrow?" Robin wondered.

"In the Batplane," I got out of my seat and leaned over so my head was in the picture. "Meet you guys at Ice Fortress one," I smirked.

"Sending all co-ordinates now," Batman completely ignored me.

"Uh…Batman," Kid Flash started hesitantly. "I think you skipped-"

"Kid Flash," Bats interrupted.

"How could we forget him," I mumbled to myself.

"A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant," Batman informed. "With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run three-thousand miles cross country."

It almost sickened me to watch as KF's face fell.

"Who is this girl?" the speedster demanded.

"It's an innocent girl, KF. As a superhero, it's your obligation to do everything in your power to save her life," I reasoned, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Right," he sighed. "But, can't we zeta-"

"Zeta-tubes are offline," Robin reminded him. "Sorry."

I wasn't sorry. This is the second time I would have to remind them. We are _**superheroes**_, not spoiled brats that got what we wanted. If we did get whatever we wanted, we would be called the government.

"Then, how can I say no?" Kid Flash looked down. "Guess I won't be needing stealth," he pressed the lightning bolt on his chest and his suit melted into the typical red and yellow. "Speedy delivery boy, at your service."

"You won't get many tips without a chipper attitude," I remarked lightly.

The screen faded out and I slid back into my seat in the Batplane.

"Law enforcement across the country has been alerted to your mission," Batman informed Kid Flash. "And is clearing your route." The intercom turned off.

"So, teaming up with the League…and the Team," I thought out loud. "That's definitely a step in the right direction."

"You are not telling them."

"Darn," I snapped my fingers. "It was worth a shot."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

As the Batplane flew over the Ice Fortress, Batman and I leaped out. The Batplane was on auto-pilot, so it would just circle around until we needed to go.

There were no people manning the vessel, which was suspicious enough as it was, and the only thing attacking us were the cannons along the sides.

Batman immediately took one down while we were still falling. Once we landed, Robin grappled above our heads and took a cannon down. Flipping over Batman's head, I stopped one of the cannons from hitting him by throwing several explosive Batarangs right into the barrel, effectively causing it to blow.

Aqualad and Aquaman managed to take care of another cannon and Flash got the last one.

"That was almost too easy," I reasoned as the others came over to join Batman and me.

"Not even almost. Way too easy," Robin remarked.

"So easy it was suspicious," I thought out loud.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Dude, we just heard. You saved an entire country!" Robin exclaimed as the two of us walked into Wally's souvenir room in our civvies.

"And pulled a fast one on the Count!" I laughed.

"Major kudos," Robin added.

"What can I say? I'm the man," Wally smiled.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes playfully. "You're the man," I agreed. "But only for today," I added as an after-thought.

All three of us laughed, exiting the room.

But that attack was still too suspicious to get it out of my head. According to Batman, Hugo Strange had denied any possibility of Icicle Jr., Sr., Killer Frost, Captain Cold, or Mister Freeze being a part of it.

Something definitely smelled fishy around here…and it wasn't Kaldur…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** And the plot thickens!**

** Shout out to Misakirox for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites!**

** angel2u: The mixed language one? Yeah, I had a lot of fun typing it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Stalkers always make things more interesting (learned that one the hard way)! And I rarely get to find good stories in the 60ies too (even more rare for me to make it here myself)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: I'm surprised no one's thought of it before! Considering Batman can appear rather paranoid! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Synk: I hate that feeling too! Especially if you **_**know**_** someone's there, but either no one believes you or you can't see them! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	62. Chapter 62

"Anyone up for a scary movie?" I asked Robin and Kid Flash.

"No way," KF immediately answered. "Whenever we watch a scary movie, you guys do your ninja-thingy and scare the crap out of me!"

"That's the point," Robin smirked.

"And I'm _**not**_ going to watch one of your kiddy movies again," I crossed my arms playfully.

"I don't watch kiddy movies!" the speedster defended.

"KF, that's what Disney movies are," Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sparrow, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian," Batman's voice sounded over the Cave's p.a. system. "Report for mission briefing."

"Wonder what it is this time," I mumbled, chasing after Robin and KF (who were already half-way there).

I lined up with the others, only the five of us this time.

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratic re-elected president of Qurac," Batman informed us. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader, a humanitatian," he continued, bringing up a video of Rumaan meeting with Bruce Wayne.

I had also been there. Harjavti was a pretty cool man. Definitely not a stuck-up rich snob like most of the people I met.

"Sure," Kid Flash mumbled to Robin and me. "Any friend of Bruce Wayne's."

He had no clue. Over half of Bruce Wayne's…_**friends**_ (if you could ever catch him calling them that) were world-renowned heroes…and most heroes _**are**_ humanitarians.

"But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation Bialya, Queen Bee," the Dark Knight continued.

Ugh, _**Bialya**_. I still didn't like that place. And Queen Bee? Certainly not a kind ruler.

"Hm, not a fan," Superboy remarked.

"Few are," Batman replied. "Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's basely claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times."

"That's a load of crap," I muttered.

"And he has announced that the countries will re-unify in two days in a ceremony in Qurac," Batman ignored me.

Another screen popped up, showing Harjavti. "After the ceremony, I will step down as president, so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule," Harjavti stated in front of a crowd of his people.

"I applaud president Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned _**sole**_ leader of our nation," Queen Bee replied from a different screen.

"And the Quracians are okay with this?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Hardly," Batman answered, bringing up videos of the Qurac people protesting. "They're well away of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protests, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"That does not sound like a humanitarian at all," I decided.

"Queen Bee must be controlling him," Robin reasoned. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," Batman confirmed.

Gross.

"But not long distance, and we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya," he continued. "Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

"Promotion!" Kid Flash congratulated. "Sweet!" he raised his hand for a high-five.

Not so sweet. I knew how much Robin didn't want to be leader…especially after that training gone wrong…

"Me?" the Boy Wonder protested, stepping forward. "What about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman," Batman replied curtly. I'm pretty sure he understood that Robin didn't want to be leader, but, well, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash weren't really leader material. And I wasn't very good at telling others what to do. I still wasn't much of a team player. "You're the next logical choice," Batman confirmed my belief.

"Great," Robin sighed.

"Dude," Kid Flash whined. "You totally left me hanging."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"We're right above the Qurac-Bialyan border," Robin informed us as we flew above what looked like an animal park.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Kid Flash commented.

Several tanks and quite a few foot soldiers crashed through a hand-made fence, causing a stampede in the herd of wildebeest below.

"Stampedes are never any fun," I mumbled to myself.

"No signs of opposition," Superboy noted. "I guess Harjavti really is in with Bialya."

"I wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin said. "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"That would explain the herds of animals," I nodded.

"You've heard of it?" Robin turned to the Martian.

"Logan Animal Sanctuary," I thought out loud. "It does have a familiar ring to it."

"Guys," Kid Flash interrupted. "The tanks have caused a stampede. There's civilians in harm's way!"

"I see them," Superboy confirmed. "A woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them!" Miss Martian called.

"We're way off mission here," Robin disagreed.

I turned in my seat and stared coldly at him.

He sighed in defeat. "Deploy, but stealth mode! If the Bialyans know we hit them, this becomes an international incident."

"Which means a _**lot**_ more paperwork for Bats," I muttered, wrinkling my nose slightly. He had conned me into helping him with paperwork…it was awful.

Once the others got the tanks and foot soldiers to stop in their tracks, I threw a Batarang that released a cloud of smoke, jumping down and taking out four soldiers with some jabs to their pressure points.

What was left of the soldiers ran, and we headed off to where the stampede was in full swing.

Leaping onto the back of one of the wildebeest, I hitched a ride over to the woman and boy. I flipped off and landed beside them.

"You okay?" I asked as the stampede went past.

"Woah," the boy smiled at me. Wow, he was cute. Even cuter than Billy.

Kid Flash and Robin joined us.

"Mom, mom, mom!" the kid exclaimed. "We were just saved by Robin, Sparrow, and Kid Flash!"

"Sup," I smirked.

"Well, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too," Kid Flash replied.

"Oryx," the boy came up to the animal that Miss Martian had telepathically picked up.

"We redirected the Bialyans to go around the sanctuary. You should be fine," Robin told the woman. He certainly did not look like he was feeling the astor.

"Uh, yeah. Coast is clear, Miss M. You can de-camo now," KF told the Martian.

She did. "Hi," she smiled hesitantly at the two people.

"You may have made things worse," the woman reasoned. "The Bialyan crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have marked me as a target," she crossed her arms.

"Mom," the boy whined. "Uncool!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian interrupted. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!"

Okay then…not weird at all…

One of the wildebeest stumbled over and Mrs. Logan helped it stand. "The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest," she directed it to Superboy.

"Uh…sorry," he replied.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie sighed. "But both need to go to our clinic."

"They can handle that!" Miss Martian indicated the boys and me.

Why was I always paired with them? Not that I minded…_**most**_ of the time, but still.

"You and I can fix your fences!" the Martian suggested.

"That's not exactly our-"

"Robin, please?" Miss Martian begged slightly.

"Please mom?" Garfield asked at the same time.

Both Marie and Robin sighed at the same time. "Fine," they caved.

"Dude, you are _**such**_ a pushover," I nudged the Boy Wonder.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so that concludes this chappie!**

** I just realized that in the show, Artemis' mom is Huntress and I think earlier on in my story, I put that she was Tigress. In DC universe, Paula Crock was known as both…so sorry for the confusion there (and her villain costume **_**did**_** look like a tiger)!**

** Shout out to MapoTofu21 for adding me to their favorite authors! Also to HockeyHotties1187 for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites and to .RyuuxXx for adding my story to their favorites and story alerts as well as putting me on their author alert and favorite author! Yay!**

** Sorry I didn't respond to everyone's reviews last chapter! My email informed me of them AFTER I had posted! Stupid email…**

** KilalaInara: I couldn't believe she didn't know! I was like, WTF! And also how people actually believe that the Hall of Justice is their REAL headquarters! Idiots… And I was completely astounded when I typed down what Batman said and Microsoft word said it wasn't a real word! I was all spazzing out! And I'm guess that Kaldur would smell a **_**tad**_** fishyish! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: I do the same thing! And I find it funny when already hyper people have sugar rushes! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Yeah, Batman using fake words…these script writers are losing their touch! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: You're right! I do want to update! But tomorrow I go back to school (bleh), so I won't be able to update quite as much! Thanks for reviewing!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** angel2u: Only on this story! My other stories are so neglected…oh well (Young Justice is cooler)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** They are love!**

** Apani,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	63. Chapter 63

The sanctuary sure was beautiful, especially with the sunrise pouring light across the plains. We had just gotten the wildebeest and Oryx to their clinic and were walking under one of the rare trees, when a monkey leaped down and stole Kid Flash's granola bar.

The monkey continued on and climbed up Garfield's shirt. Laughing, the eight year old turned to us. "It's okay. Meet monkey," he introduced us.

"Good name," Superboy remarked. "But I hate monkeys."

Monkey threw Kid Flash's granola bar and it hit the clone square in the face.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys," Robin laughed.

"Be glad he only threw a protein bar," Kid Flash added.

"He's pretty adorable," I smirked, reaching out my hand.

Monkey leaped onto my arm and crawled up onto my head.

"I think he likes you," Garfield smiled.

The monkey hit my head like it was a drum.

"He certainly has a weird way of expressing it," I laughed.

Garfield was a sweet boy, and I kind of felt bad for him. Being out here in the middle of nowhere with his only friends being animals and his mom. Though he seemed happy enough, and it was relatively out of the way and peaceful here.

"So what do you do around here, Gar?" I asked as Monkey leaped off my head and back onto the boy's shirt.

"Mostly just help mom with the animals. Sometimes we'll go into town to get ice cream," he grinned, leading the four of us into his house. "Pretty weird about my mom and Miss Martian, huh?"

I leaned against the back of the chair that Robin had taken a seat in.

"What do you mean?" Superboy wondered.

"I mean, she looks _**exactly**_ like Marie, you know, except greener," Garfield replied.

"She does?" KF wondered.

Now that he mentioned it, they did share some resemblance…

"Especially back when mom was a tv star on Hello Megan!" he continued.

Wait, what?

"Hello Megan is a tv show?" Kid Flash asked.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time," Robin replied.

"Yeah," Garfield interrupted. "On the tv show. Way before we were born. Only one season. You can't even find it online. I know mom has a tape somewhere," he started rummaging through the tapes around his tv.

"Hello Megan!" he suddenly called after a few minutes. "The pilot episode," he blew dust off the tape and inserted it.

"Woah, still have a vhs?" Kid Flash commented.

"We're in the Middle East, what do you expect?" I reasoned.

"Wait," Superboy piped up. "Aircraft headed this way."

We all turned to leave the house.

"Gar," Robin told the boy. "Stay put."

"Seriously. No ifs, ands, or buts," I added before we turned and ran out.

Funny, that's exactly what Batman had always told us…before we ran off and got into trouble anyway…huh…

"What is it?" Marie asked as we stood on the porch of her house.

Three drone planes came flying out of nowhere, their machine guns firing nonstop.

"Where's my son?" she demanded.

"I ordered him to stay inside," Robin assured.

"He's eight!" Mrs. Logan replied. "He doesn't do orders!"

"Mom!" Garfield called from the barn. "I got the animals out!"

The drone planes were closing in on him. There was a container of gas next to the barn, one of the bullets hit it and it sent a small explosion in the boy's direction.

"Garfield!" Marie yelled.

Miss Martian flew up and caught the boy before he fell. Floating back down, the Martian handed the unconscious boy to his mom.

"I told you there would be consequences," she accused towards Robin and I as the others rushed off to stop the planes.

"Always," Robin agreed. "Let's get him inside," he ordered.

The three of us hurried into the house and situated Garfield in his room. Marie grabbed an i.v. drip, inserting it into his skin, while I deftly wrapped the boy's head, careful not to cause more damage.

Kid Flash raced in.

"He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion. Are any of you O-?" Marie asked.

"No," Robin confirmed.

"Sorry," KF told her.

She sighed. "Neither am I. It's the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic."

But, well, that was history.

"I could run him to the nearest hospital," Kid Flash stepped forward.

"The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed," Robin informed. "Even longer in the bio-ship."

"He doesn't have that much time," Marie reasoned. "What's Superboy's blood type?"

"He's Kryptonian," Robin said.

"We couldn't even draw blood if we had to," I explained. "His skin's too tough."

"And Miss Martian-"

"Might be able to help," her quiet voice interrupted Robin. "My shape-shifting occurs at the cyo level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please try," Marie begged.

"I'll need to concentrate," Miss Martian decided. "No distractions," she said to us.

"Out, all of you out," Mrs. Logan demanded.

I took Robin's hand and practically dragged him out of the room before Marie slammed the door in our faces.

Leading the boys into the living room (we had to give Miss Martian some space after all), I settled in the seat across from Robin.

"And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow!" he stated. "Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger!" he leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes.

"Don't worry yourself so much over it. We'll stop it from all unfolding," I assured him.

He looked up at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"Were superheroes," I smirked softly. "It's what we do," I recited what he had always reminded me whenever I freaked out over something.

Robin sighed, but nodded. "Hey, KF, find another station," he said.

"Sure, which remote is it?" the speedster wondered.

"Probably the one that has the brand name of the tv on it," I remarked.

The tv flickered on. "Hello Megan!" it sang, continuing on through a theme song in a cheery way that could only be done in cliché 80's sitcoms.

Superboy and Robin stood up, getting closer to the tv while I was silently cracking up slightly. Sitcoms were hilarious to make fun of.

This Hello Megan chick looked, sounded, and even slightly acted like M'gann. If that didn't clue someone in, then they were an idiot.

Hah, they were riding a moped. So old-school.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy suggested.

Robin, KF, and I just turned to give him a look.

"I don't believe in coincidences," I told him.

The boys seemed so solemn.

I hated it.

Kaldur was supposed to be the serious one, not Robin or Kid Flash.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I found out that 'Megan from Hello Megan's' boyfriend's name was Connor. Try saying that three times fast.

"Oh, yeah," Kid Flash mumbled. "Pure coincidence."

"It's done," Miss Martian suddenly announced, coming out into the room.

I quickly elbowed KF and he juggled the remote until he could finally manage to switch the channel to Harjavti's address.

"My fellow Quracies," Rumaan started.

"Is that Harjavti?" Miss Martian asked, stepping up to join us around the television.

"Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac," Harjavti continued.

"Hey, that guy in back!" Superboy exclaimed. "I know him."

There certainly seemed to be an alabaster man in robes. That wasn't Qurac fashion at all.

Robin brought up his wrist computer and zoomed in on the figure.

"It's Psimon," Miss Martian realized. "The telepath we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti now!"

"I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us," Kid Flash groaned and I shivered slightly.

"We have to get Harjavti away from him," Robin decided.

"Or him away from Harjavti," I suggested. "That could be easier, considering Harjavti is going to be under tight security. He _**is**_ a national leader, after all."

"And Psimon would probably see us coming," Robin argued.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "It was just a suggestion!" I held my hands up in surrender. Robin turned away. "And besides, Queen Bee is already probably expecting us anyway! All villains know how much the League likes to stick their noses in situations that are none of their business!" I added as an after-thought.

"I think it worked," Marie informed us, stopping our growing argument. "Garfield's stable."

"Good," Robin stated. "Because we have our mission."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Fade to black…**

** Shout out to kankananime123 for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their story alerts!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: I'd like to have a chapter up per day, but with Spring Break ending tomorrow, it might not be as many as it has this past week! But I'll still update often! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: I could so see Wally watching Disney movies…though in retrospect I could see the entire team watching at **_**least**_** one each (because Disney does make pretty good movies)! And according to Batman she could…I think I'll take his word for it…I'm so going to make a chapter with Robin and Sparrow ninja-ing everyone (or maybe I'll just make a separate one-shot about it…) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** AlexaJohn185: Sorry about that turning you off! As for my personal ranting about her, she just isn't my favorite character (and I need someone to rant about)! And as for Sparrow, a person can't like everyone, even if they are teammates. But I'm 99% sure that the Zatanna bashing will lessen quite a bit from now on! Sorry about the word mix-up, it happens sometimes! I'm glad you're reading though! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Wow! I never even thought of Beast Boy! He is too cute (I think I would die of adorable-ness if he came back into the show)! But I'm kind of conflicted about it all…I don't really see his mom as letting him really being a hero and he **_**is**_** only eight. I don't really think any of the adults would let him join the team (just because their missions are too dangerous for an eight year old). And if they make him green, I'm going to cry! He looks adorable enough the way he is! NO ZATANNA OR BARBARA! WHOOT!Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I'm like that myself! My dad even said that I'm **_**never**_** allowed to have coffee! I don't like it a whole lot though, so I'm fine about it! I liked this episode too! M'gann's real form surprised me, I was like WOAH! And that she's being blackmailed? Epic. And how Robin's handling his leadership? Pretty relatable! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Yeah, though my beta has been yelling at me to stop neglecting the other stories! Haha! Oh well! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Thou must reviewith thee story of awesomeness…ith.**

** Yeah, my Shakespearian isn't the best…**

** Farewell-ith,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	64. Chapter 64

We were sneaking through Dhabar by means of ventilation shaft. I was in front (since I was the smallest and could out-sneak the others any day), with Robin behind me, followed by Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian bringing up the back.

Robin slipped his snake cam through the grating above the president's quarters. "Harjavti's alone," he nodded and I immediately jumped down into the room.

With the others close behind, Robin and I walked around the desk to find Rumaan staring blankly out his window.

He turned to face us. "Where's my daughter?" he sounded so tired, so defeated.

"We'll find her," I assured him gently.

Rumaan held his forehead. "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him," Robin said. "Let's get you out of here."

Guards wearing red and black, alien looking technology with large guns rushed into the room. One without the high-tech stuff came in. I presumed he was a general.

"Well, well, American heroes, here to assassinate the president," the general stated. "Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

_Those are Apokolyptic weapons._ Superboy told us.

_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, __**we**__ get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule all of Qurac,_ Robin explained.

_Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't kill Harjavti then!_ I reasoned.

_I found Psimon,_ Miss Martian suddenly interrupted.

_Wait,_ Robin called.

_I'll get her,_ Superboy volunteered.

_No,_ the Boy Wonder disagreed. _The mission is Harjavti,_ he reminded.

I tensed as I noticed the guys with the guns lean forward slightly. They were getting ready to shoot. _Can we just attack already?_ I muttered, not waiting for an answer and throwing down a dozen smoke pellets.

Leaping over Harjavti's desk, I roundhouse kicked two guards in one go, effectively knocking them out. Next I kneed someone in the face, their nose cracking and blood spattering slightly. Continuing with my momentum, I fell back with the guy and tackled another, his head banging against the wall.

Around me, the boys were also engaged in fight.

I felt Robin back up into me, a few guys creating a small circle around us.

"I'll switch you," I smirked, back-flipping over the raven-haired boy's head and kicking one of the guards in the face.

The smoke had cleared by the time the last of the guards dropped to the ground.

"Thank you for saving my father," Harjavti's daughter told us. "We will take care of him now."

We turned to leave, but before following Miss Martian, I whirled on my heel to face Harjavti's daughter. "Just to be clear, this isn't going to become an international incident, is it?"

"Not at all," she assured.

"Okay, thanks!" I called, running full pelt to catch up with the guys.

_Megan, we're coming,_ Superboy informed right before I felt like I was having the worst migraine in my life and I was falling to the floor.

Have I mentioned how much I hate passing out?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I forced my heavy eyes to open, only to see concrete up against my face. Coughing slightly, I sat up and took Robin's offered hand, standing up and planting my hands on my knees.

"And there's the headache," Kid Flash groaned.

"Ouch," I muttered. "Don't think I'll _**ever**_ get used to that."

"Psimon?" Robin questioned.

"He brain-blasted you. I stopped him," Miss Martian assured, indicating the vacant-eyed telepath off to the side.

But, she had looked down. And she was holding something back.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"What do you mean the president won't see me?" Queen Bee-Miss Martian demanded. "He _**invited**_ me!"

Around her, Qurac guards and press were littering the palace's courtyard.

"Not of my free will!" Harjavti yelled down from his balcony. "But now that I am free of your minion's control, the Quracie people will never suffer your tyrannical reign!"

The people lining the area cheered like no tomorrow.

"Mark me, Harjavti!" Queen Bee called. "You will suffer for this! Qurac will be mine!" she asserted before the guards led her out of sight.

She soon joined the rest of us in the president's room, morphing back into her normal self.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin apologized. "But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public that Queen Bee was behind this."

"Dude," Kid Flash playfully punched Robin's arm. "Saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as leader!"

"Yeah. Thanks," Robin replied shortly, looking down and rubbing his shoulder slightly.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"And I assure you the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac," Bruce Wayne informed Harjavti from the television at the Logan's.

Anybody else amazed at how different Bruce Wayne's voice was from Batman's? Just so weird…well, not really for me…but still.

"Gee," Kid Flash remarked. "Bruce Wayne sure did get here fast. Almost like he knew-"

Robin 'accidently' elbowed the speedster in the chest. "Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?"

"Wouldn't want to forget that, KF," I smirked.

"Hello Megan," he smacked his head and I rolled my eyes.

The red-headed boy rushed over and grabbed the Hello Megan pilot tape, showing it to Miss Martian. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

She looked around at all of us before sighing. "Growing up on Mars was…not a happy time for me," she confided. "When I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent us to learn about our sister planet, when I saw Hello Megan, something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, or how Megan's troubles were always solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is that Hello Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you," she told Marie. "Well, Megan," she corrected herself.

"Which begs the question, what do you really look like?" Robin asked softly.

"You know you can tell us anything, M'gann," I informed her quietly.

She stood up, and I watched as her hair receded and her eyebrows grew more prominent.

"Bald M'gann," Kid Flash nodded. "Still hot."

Superboy got up and went over, holding her hand. "You know you don't have to put up a mask for me," he told her.

"I do it for me," she stepped back, turning back to the M'gann we were used to. "This is who I am…inside. Please don't be mad," she turned to Marie.

"Mad? I'm honored," the older woman replied. "M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood-brother now. And I agree, you're family."

M'gann came up to Marie and hugged her. "Thank you. You can't know what that means to me."

Yes, yes, happy story and all, but something just wasn't adding up. I didn't like doubting my teammates, let alone my friends, but Batman's raised me to take notice of everything, and that was a habit that was too hard to die.

M'gann had said lonely childhood, and yet J'onn has hundreds of nieces and nephew. Surely M'gann would have found _**someone**_ to hang out with out of that many kids.

But even beyond that, before M'gann had transformed into her true form, her eyes darted up and to the left (from my point of view). According to years of research (including my own in the line of work), that was grounds for the Martian visually constructing the form herself.

Which meant that M'gann was lying to us.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Oooohhh! So Sparrow knows! So about the whole up and to the left thing, it isn't 100% believed, but it does have a probably case, so meh.**

** Shout out to hinata-kitty98 for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites and story alerts! And also to Bethlovesall for adding the story to their favorites!**

** Synk: I wouldn't! I would hate to have to lead everyone! The pressure would kill me! But I agree with the whole M'gann thing, that would be pretty funny! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Goodbye Spring Break! I'll miss you! Anyway, I didn't even notice until you brought it up! But I'm betting it was the transfusion! And that's how he turns into Beast Boy! Dun, dun, dun! Thank you for reviewing!**


	65. Chapter 65

** I've really been looking forwards for this episode! I hope you guys like it! I had a lot of fun typing it up!**

** I don't own anything!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"You know the rules," Batman instructed me before he walked off to join Superman and Wonder Woman in the WatchTower's forest.

Yes, the same rules I've had since I was _**six**_. Shut up, pay attention, don't cause a distraction. Don't you just love being a kid?

I didn't like coming to these things, but the majority of the League insisted that, if I _**was**_ part of the League, then I should come. But they were never pleasant…_**at all.**_

"Hey, kid," Flash smiled as I joined him by the end of the table.

"Hey, Flash," I mumbled.

"Still not excited about this?" he grinned knowingly.

"I never am," I muttered. "It's always the same old same old. I'm not even allowed to vote anyway," I remarked. "Don't see why I can't just go on patrol with Robin."

The appearance of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, coupled with the shielding of all the windows, caused me to hush up. The meeting was about to begin.

"Our agenda is clear," Aquaman started. "What's at stake should _**not**_ be underestimated."

"The decisions we make will cause reverberations for years to come," Superman added.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to place its trust in the Justice League," Wonder Woman stated.

"Please take your seats," Batman ordered. "We have work to do."

It was practically the same speech every year since the League originally formed. I've heard it since I was six and I could recite it a million times over. They treated this like it was the most important thing in the world. But it was just choosing new teammates. Not like they acted like this when new people joined the Team…

I took my seat at the very end of the table, next to Flash. This was undoubtedly going to be the longest one yet. I hoped some of my minor ADD would decide to kick in today.

"Another expansion of the League could generate another increase of hostilities from our enemies," Martian Manhunter reasoned. "No one needs, or wants, another Injustice League."

"Point taken," Superman stated. "But the option remains to vote no on all candidates," he informed the members who've never been through this process before. "I nominate Icon for League membership."

A picture of a burly, black man with shades on appeared in the center of the table. He certainly seemed powerful, and a bit more relaxed than some of the others around here. But I hardly knew the guy. So I couldn't trust him 100%.

"Why?" Green Arrow laughed slightly. "Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?"

"You thought _**I **_was Kryptonian?" Marvel asked, happily surprised. "Cool!"

Everyone was silent for an awkward second.

I slumped down in my seat. So. Completely. Bored.

"Icon interests me too," Wonder Woman agreed with Superman. "As does his protégé, Rocket," she gestured to the picture of a black teenaged girl (about 16-ish) with short, spikey hair. "Athena knows the Team could do with more female members."

But, with Rocket, there would be more girls than guys. Not something I was really used to.

Nevertheless, Canary issued an "Agreed," and Hawkgirl settled for a "Here, here!"

I sank further in my chair, holding in a sigh. I would _**so**_ prefer being on patrol with Robin on the streets of Gotham. Even cooking Thanksgiving dinner with Alfred would be better. But _**no**_! I was stuck with the boring adults, pretty much betraying the Team, on an orbiting satellite in the middle of space!

"Seriously? The Atom?" Captain Marvel wondered. "How useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that makes him useful," Batman defended.

"Absolutely," Flash agreed. "Still, we could use more raw power. And Earth has a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner," he suggested, bringing up a different picture.

"No," both GLs disagreed at the same time.

And that was certainly a rare feat. Those two hardly ever actually thought the same thing about a situation.

"But we could really-"

"No," they interrupted Flash.

It was almost scary how in unison they were today…

I decided to stare blankly at the wall until my eyes started swimming and finding pictures in the middle of nothingness.

"If we're considering Blue Devil, then I'm nominating Red Arrow," GA suggested.

No, no, no, a thousand times no.

"Roy has more experience and isn't a kid anymore, he's eighteen," Green Arrow explained. "He's a legal adult."

"Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful," Aquaman disagreed. Thank god someone still had a head on their shoulders. "If we reward that behavior, what message will that be sending to the rest of the Team?"

And now we were really getting to the awkward part. The part that we went over. _**Every. Single. Time.**_

"No," Superman asserted. "Red Arrow may be of age, but the rest of the Team is too young. We're _**not**_ inducting more children," I could feel him looking at me, but I opted to stare blankly straight ahead.

Just like always.

"That seems debatable," Doctor Fate argued. His voice made me want to shiver. "I have been one with Aqualad and Kid Flash, both are ready."

Look at that, those boys that had been rather puny when I had first met them were finally growing up.

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman wondered.

"Absolutely not!" Doctor Fate responded immediately.

"That sounded almost protective, Doctor," the Amazonian remarked. "At least we know Zatara's in that helmet somewhere."

"Why is Doctor Fate a member?" Captain Marvel stood up. "You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you or else loss his daughter," he reasoned. "Not cool."

That was true. Pretty despicable behavior from a so-called hero.

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Red Tornado questioned.

"Zatara desires for Doctor Fate to remain with the League," Doctor Fate replied.

Sure, that's exactly what you would say.

"Oh, please," Green Arrow scoffed.

"Zatara's trust in Nabu is…measured," Fate explained. "He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us."

And that was the end of that conversation.

"Plastic man," Batman suggested, causing Captain Marvel to stifle a laugh.

"I don't know," Flash replied hesitantly. "The guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record."

Captain Marvel randomly burst out laughing. "Sorry," he apologized. "That guy just cracks me up."

I leaned forward in my seat to stare down the long table of heroes, right at Capt. Marvel.

Another moment of awkwardness.

"Maybe it's time we all talk about the elephant in the room," Flash remarked. "Should Captain Marvel stay in the League now that we know he's really only ten-years-old?"

"Well, Sparrow has been around since she was _**five**_!" Captain Marvel defended.

"Don't get me wrapped up in this," I argued quietly. "I hardly ever do anything, anyway," I shrugged, slumping in my seat and silently cursing myself. Nearly eight years of being with the League, and that was the first time I broke rule number one.

"He does possess the body and wisdom of an adult," Red Tornado reasoned, redirecting the League to the topic at hand.

"Wisdom does _**not**_ equal maturity," Aquaman argued.

"Hey!" Capt. called in defense. "I'm sitting right here."

Yeah, your point?

"Then Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out," Canary suggested.

"No," Batman replied. "Captain Marvel is a member and has the entitlement to listen to the conversation unless he's voted out."

"It's not just his age," Wonder Woman stated. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie," Marvel defended. "Exactly. I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Wonder Woman argued. "You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth."

"I did," Batman supplied.

As did I. And sure, my involvement (even that was a stretch at times) with the League was incredibly complicated, I still counted as a member in their books.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Wonder Woman stated, rather coldly for her usual motherly tone. "Since you got Robin in a life of crime-fighting at the age of nine and Sparrow at the age of five!"

And there it is. The single reason I hated coming to these. This subject was brought up every time. Half of my younger years at the WatchTower were spent with Wonder Woman getting angry at Batman for letting me fight crime. Not like I did much at all until I was eight, anyway.

But no matter what I told Wonder Woman (that I really enjoyed it, that it kept me fit, that I needed to know how to defend myself), she would always bring this up.

And then I'd plant my elbows on the table and ineffectively try to blot out their conversation by covering my ears.

And, of course, how the Leaguers' eyes would flick over me and back to Batman and Wonder Woman. Even if some of them only did so to send sympathetic glances.

_**This**_ was why I hated these things.

"Robin and Sparrow _**needed**_ to help bring the men that murdered their families to justice," Batman defended calmly.

The same thing he always said.

"So they could turn out like you?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"So they wouldn't."

The worst few moments of awkward silence ever.

There we had it. Batman didn't want Robin and me to end up like him, make the same mistakes as him. But every good parent was like that too. And Robin didn't want to be Batman either.

What was so wrong with being like Batman? Sure, he was rather brooding, and at times harsh, but he was just as good a person as anyone else in this room. On a few occasions, even better.

"So what of Sparrow's membership?" Red Tornado questioned.

Then the entire League turned to face me.

"She has been with the League through thick and thin," Superman stated. I couldn't tell if he considered it a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Thicks and thins that have endangered her life on multiple cases," Wonder Woman argued.

"The girl has a good head on her shoulders, and certainly there are things she can do that none of us can," Flash defended.

Oh yeah? Name one (aside from being able to make a chocolate blast sundae better than anyone else). I guess I was just as good at techy stuff as Batman, and maybe more flexible and agile than the majority of them. But, as much as I hated to admit it, maybe my membership with the League _**was**_ too dangerous.

"Don't you have anything to say in your defense?" Aquaman asked.

"First rule," I held up my index finger.

"You already broke rule one," Batman informed me.

Taking that as my signal that it was okay to talk, I took a breath. "Well, I think it was incredibly stupid to let me in originally," I shrugged.

"You begged and then snuck aboard the WatchTower yourself," Flash reminded me lightly.

"I was five, okay," I replied. "But I don't think it would be a good idea to leave me hanging now, of all times, when I'm finally getting old enough to actually understand what you guys have been telling me all along. There are too many League secrets that I know. And that our enemies know I know," I reasoned. "And until I'm fully grown, I'll be considered the 'weak link'."

The conversation melted away so that all the members could think in quiet for a few seconds while I twiddled my thumbs under the table.

"You seem to reach consensus that eighteen years is a suitable age for membership in the League," Martian Manhunter stood up. "Yet what of Miss Martian?"

She so wasn't ready for League Membership. Especially since she was still keeping secrets from her own teammates.

"Though she's a biological adolescent by Martian standards, she was born 48 Earth years ago," the Martian continued.

"So the question stands: What is the deciding factor? Chronology, or biology?" Red Tornado wondered. "Take Superboy."

"Exactly," Black Canary agreed. "He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait seventeen more to stand beside us?"

I noticed Superman look away. Was he still hung up over this whole cloning business?

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman got up and walked to the front of the table.

"No other ideas?" Superman checked. "Then here are the candidates for new, or continued, membership," life size pictures of everyone we had talked about popped up, including me.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background," Batman informed. "But what is the fundamental criteria for membership?"

"When all is said and done," Wonder Woman stepped forward. "The question must be. Whom do we trust? Trust to stand beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League."

"Time to vote," Batman declared.

The voting screens began popping up in front of everyone. And for the first time in eight years, one popped up in front of me as well. My eyes widened, and flickered over to Batman, who nodded very slightly. Then they went to the faces of the League, most of which had knowing smiles on their faces.

Did they have a meeting without me? Was that whole thing about me being too young just a test? Sometimes Leaguers really get to your head.

I scrolled through the lists of names on the voting pad. Thinking carefully about all the pros and cons of each person, I finally decided on keeping Captain Marvel, and letting Icon, Plastic man, and the Atom to join. The thought of choosing myself to stay crossed my mind, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't part of the League, just their lackey, as all the villains have always said.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"All those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman asked.

"I," everyone raised their hand, including me.

"All opposed?"

No one.

"Then we are adjourned."

Well, then that was that for the world's most torturous day of the year. Now let's just hope that next year it won't be so bad.

I ended up keeping my position in the League, as well as Captain Marvel. And in a few weeks, Icon, Plastic Man, the Atom, and Red Arrow (much to my _**un**_delight) would be joining us in the WatchTower.

I would tolerate Red Arrow, but I did not believe our relationship would ever be the same. He had been my _**brother**_, but he no longer was the same.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** So, that was a pretty long chappie! Yay!**

** Hope everyone liked it!**

** pLEASE rEVIEW!**

** Keep it Real,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	66. Chapter 66

** So, this chappie is a bit more explicit than the rest of the story has been! Rated T for a reason!**

** I don't own anything.**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"That's the fifth disappearance this week," I sighed. "Where are they all going?" I practically shouted.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Robin replied.

"Oh, haha. So funny," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Enough," Batman ordered. "Get to work."

"Yes sir," we said in unison.

"Sparrow, take the North, Robin the West," the Dark Knight instructed before he dived off the building and was melting into the night.

"Good luck," Robin called, leaping from building to building, headed West.

Sighing, I glided through the streets, scanning the area for any signs of the people that had disappeared. It had been a stressful week, to say the least. A total of five people missing (and those were just the reported ones), so an estimated of about _**twelve**_ people were probably gone.

And in Gotham, the only thing that that could really mean is that twelve people were dead or dying.

The streets were quiet, filled with flickering florescent lights and the occasional homeless person out. In my area, the first person that had disappeared was in the lower district of the northern dock apartments, basically a cheap place where lots of people with former crime records went to try and reform.

The apartments were made of crumbling brick, weathered and eroded so that there were sections with jagged, gapping holes. Shadows lurked in every corner of the place, and the few streetlights did little to penetrate the darkness.

Michael Kellers had been the first to disappear, and his apartment was 3B. According to our research, Kellers was raised in a middle-class family with two younger sisters. His parents were hard working blue collar people that tried to support him as best they could, but when he fell into the druggie life at age eighteen, they were unable to supply him with what he needed. He ran off from home (supposedly with some of his druggie friends) and ended up returning two weeks later, looking much better for the wear and tear. A day after he returned, his family's house burned down, little sisters and parents included. Michael was blamed and went through court, but he was never proven guilty.

Slipping into his apartment via the bedroom window, I quickly scanned through what was left. There was a bottle of painkillers beside the tousled bed, as well as lubricant oils (ew, ew, ew!), some hand-written letters, and a small roll of cocaine.

I continued on into a small living room with a connected kitchen. There was a worn down couch with chips and stale soda littering the cushions in front of a crap tv with a partially cracked screen. Finding nothing of interest, I stepped into the kitchen and searched through the area.

Both the cupboards and the fridge were half-way filled with food, a few rats and cockroaches spilling from the disturbed containers. At the kitchen counter, a chair was tossed to the side, scuff marks on the linoleum around the chair's legs.

At the front door, there was a little bit of scratching around the locks, indicating a slight struggle to get in.

Making one more sweep with a blacklight for any signs of blood (finding none), I climbed back out of the window and grappled up to the roof of a nearby building.

From what I had gathered, Michael was taken straight from his apartment by force. No drug addict would leave any drugs behind, they were too expensive for that nowadays, and the overturned chair was practically yelling 'There was a fight here!'

But I was back to square one, with absolutely no clue as to who, or possibly _**what**_, took him. Maybe the next victim would be more promising.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Lizzie Bryn's place wasn't much help either. She lived in a more upstate area, closer to the big businesses. Aside from the fact that both her and Michael were taken forcibly from their homes, there wasn't a whole lot between them that was similar.

Liz was an only child of two mental patients, practically spending her entire childhood surrounded by unstable people. As soon as she was able to, Bryn left the mental hospital and moved to Gotham for a job working as a department secretary. According to a few reports from her co-workers, Lizzie was relatively unstable and she was soon sent to a different asylum. Five years of treatment later, she traveled around the country for a while before settling back down in Gotham.

Her apartment had been left in much the same condition; leftover drugs, rat infested foods, small signs of a struggle, and features apparent to a busy sex life (again, ew!).

Sighing, I sat back against one of the gargoyles. There hadn't been word from Batman or Robin, which meant that they hadn't made any breakthroughs either.

This was going to be a long night.

A shrill scream of terror cut through my thoughts.

I was up on my feet and running before I had even registered what was going on. Following the sound of the shriek, I glanced down at the street as a woman appearing in her late twenties, early thirties ran past.

There didn't seem to be any people following her, but to be sure I hurried down the fire escape and ended up on the ground. I looked around before heading the direction the woman had been coming from.

It was an alley, rats sifting through discarded garbage and the pungent odor of rotting goodies filled the air. But as I continued down the alley, one scent came out above all the rest. A smell that once smelt, it couldn't be un-smelt.

Rotting flesh.

I covered my nose, my throat feeling like it was going to start dry-heaving. After working a few years in Gotham, you develop a strong stomach, but even some of the best police and detectives feel like retching at the smell of rotting flesh.

Following the scent, I came to a dead end and puked slightly in my mouth. Before me was one of the most gruesome murders I had ever seen. And that was truly saying something.

A headless corpse was nailed to the concrete wall by the neck, hands, and feet. The skin was alabaster white, just making the dark, dried blood stand out even more where it splattered harshly around the jagged neck. Though the body was dressed like anyone (in a slightly gaudy leather jacket and jeans) the stomach was practically carved out, leaving some of the guts poking out with maggots writhing in the severed flesh.

The head, which was suspended above the body by a wire and was spinning slightly in the wind, was revealed to be Michael Kellers. Its expression was frozen in a look of pure horror and more dried blood crusted around the edges of the cut and at the corner of the mouth.

Behind the body on the concrete wall, a giant backwards K encircled with a common crosshair symbol was drawn out in blood. It looked oddly familiar in a completely sadistic way.

Not being able to contain it much longer, I turned away and fell to my knees and palms, vomiting up anything and everything that had just been in my stomach. I sat coughing for a few minutes, the smell overwhelming me and causing my legs to be shaky as I pulled myself back up.

Maybe having those granola bars before patrol was a bad idea.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the decomposing body as I brought my finger to my ear and pressed my intercom. "Batman?" I asked breathlessly. "I think I found our first guy."

"What is his condition?" he demanded immediately.

"Dead," I replied. "And really smelly," I mumbled quietly.

"We'll be right there."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Truly sorry for those with weak stomachs! But, I mean, come on, this **_**is**_** Gotham! And it was incredibly important for the plot!**

** punkedoutrocker: Definitely! I so can't wait til I get to write that episode! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, sorry it's so confusing! Basically, she's 'technically' been with the League since she was five, but back then it was pretty much a daycare. Now that she's thirteen, she's just getting her chances to be a 'member' of the League! I hope that makes it a tad more understandable! I wasn't a huge fan of the episode either, but the League parts were pretty cool! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Rfvrfrfv: Well, you're saying that she's cocky and showy (which are human flaws) **_**and**_** a Mary Sue, which completely contradicts itself because a Mary Sue is a character without apparent flaws. If you were paying attention, you could clearly see Sparrow's jealousy, slight control-needyness, and occasional rudeness. All of which are human flaws. And I understand that not everyone's going to like my OC, but, I like her, and that's what matters to me. Also, if you don't like, don't read. Thanks for the constructive criticism though!**

** MapoTofu21: He used to scare me a little bit when I was younger, but now I really like his character whenever he's around! And (in this story at least), you **_**can**_** be in the League and the Team at the same time! Thanks for reviewing!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: Thank you! I love writing so much! It's my life, so I love updating as much as possible! Thank you for reviewing!**

** LadyIshtar12123: I know how annoying that can be, so I try not to do that with stories that I really like (example A)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I liked the League bits, they were pretty cool! But the seating arrangement didn't make a whole lot of sense to me! I would personally have the founders at the middle and then everyone else panning out, but oh well! And I found it kinda funny that Batman had pretty much a shared leadership with Superman and Wonder Woman! But why was J'onn at the center of the table if Batman's the technical leader? That always made me wonder…ANYWAY! I'm going with Sparrow just being kept a secret…for now…Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley Rose: Thank you very much!**

** Thank you guys for all your support and reviews! I've loved them all!**

** Please review!**

** Vidaya,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	67. Chapter 67

"What are you up to?" I wondered, peering over Dick's shoulder as he sat at the Batcomputer.

"Nothing," he answered, way too quickly, exiting out of something.

"Oh, really?" I smirked. "What's this nothing?"

"This nothing is nothing," he commented.

"Tell me," I demanded, reaching over to the Batcomputer keyboard to open the files back up.

"No," Dick smacked my hand away.

Narrowing my eyes, I took the chair Dick was sitting in, spun it around, and quickly brought the file up. It was a map of Europe, three distinct cities highlighted.

"No!" he called back, shoving me out of the way.

But not before I could see the words: Haly's International Traveling Circus.

"Dick, what's really going on?" I whispered.

Looking down slightly, he sighed. "Haly's Circus has been accused of stealing advanced technology," he caved.

"And?"

"And what, Kairi?" he demanded, now getting defensive.

"And what's the plan?" I explained. "I know you're going to go help Jack. And you are _**not**_ leaving me behind," I crossed my arms.

"Well," Dick began. "I was going to…but…I…you aren't coming," he finally got out, ending firmly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," I shook my head. "I _**am**_ going with you," I asserted.

"I don't want you coming."

"Is it because you don't trust me?"

"Of course not!" he turned back to the Batcomputer.

"Then what is it!"

"It's…it's nothing!"

"Then I'm coming, Dick!"

"No! I don't want you to! This is something _**I **_have to do!" he shouted, standing up and facing me, fully pissed now.

I took a step back. "Just because it's something you have to do, doesn't mean you have to do it alone," I told him quietly. "You would do the same thing for me."

"Kairi," his face fell and he leaned back against the Batcomputer.

"We'll help Haly," I assured him. "But you won't be able to do it alone."

He sighed. "Okay, fine," he gave in. "But you're doing _**exactly**_ as I say, got it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I crossed my finger over my heart.

"And what exactly are you two planning to do?" Batman demanded, coming in from his patrol out of the blue.

"Jack Haly's in trouble, Bruce," Dick told him.

"We're going to help him," I nodded.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "Take the Team with you," he said before striding off. "Good luck," he called back.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Dick mumbled.

"Do you think we have to bring the _**entire**_ Team?" I wondered. "It would be suspicious if we went with too many people."

"Okay, we'll bring Connor, Megan, and Artemis," Dick decided.

"Fair enough. But what's the plan?"

Dick smirked at me. "You ready to join the circus?"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Advanced weapon tech has been stolen from manufacturing plants throughout Europe," Robin informed the others, indicating the map in front of us. "And each theft coincides with the Haly's Circus stops. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves."

"Does this clown car have room for one more?" Red Arrow came up behind us.

"Uh…we've…we've got this covered," Robin assured.

"Yeah. If we have too many with us, it's more likely our cover would be blown," I shrugged.

"You've got the mission covered," the archer leaned forward and spoke in our ears. "But who has the three potential mole suspects you're bringing along?"

Robin and I shared a look before the Boy Wonder nodded.

"Keep an open mind," I told Roy.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Ladies and Gentelmen! Welcome to the Haly's International Traveling Circus!" Jack Haly introduced to the crowd. "The world of the circus is your oyster, and these are our latest pearls. The Daring Dangers!" he yelled.

The spotlight moved up to the top of the flying trapeze, focusing on Robin.

"Dan Danger!" Jack called Robin as he leaped off, twirling in mid-air on the trapeze. "Dawn Danger," he continued as Miss Martian joined him on the trapeze. "Diane Danger, Dane Danger," Artemis and Red Arrow readied their bows. "Dean Danger," Superboy juggled some heavy barrels. "And Dana Danger!"

I back-flipped over 'Dean', immediately twisting into a stream of consecutive back handsprings, then into the splits, before folding over in a valdez. According to Robin, what I was doing was technically known as acro dancing, a sort of mixture between dancing and acrobatics.

All I knew was that I was not feeling one hundred percent…and that I was _**not**_ a performer…maybe my stage fright could be cured?

My stomach didn't think so.

I forced myself to continue on doing whatever tricks I could think of (flips, handsprings, cartwheels, leaps, twists, aerials, handwalking, etc.), and try to ignore the roaring of the crowd and the burn of the spotlight.

For the big opening of our act, 'Dean' threw up to barrels for 'Dan' and 'Dawn' to glide through while 'Diane' and 'Dane' shot arrows that released sparkles towards the trapeze artists. For my two-pence, I flipped up to 'Dean', who offered me a boost, throwing me into the air beside the barrels, which I promptly vaulted over right as both 'Dan' and 'Dawn' were going through.

I continued to backflip all the way down, landing with a series of back-handsprings straight into some no-handed cartwheels. My forehead felt like it was burning and it seemed like I really was going to puke. But maybe it wasn't all from my stage fright, I was pretty sure that 'Dan' and I had caught the bug going around in the circus.

Pausing in the middle of a one-handed handstand, I looked up right as Robin missed Miss Martian's outstretched hands.

Oh _**god**_ no.

There was no net.

He couldn't end like his family had!

_Robin!_ Miss Martian yelled.

_Don't blow our cover!_ Robin instructed firmly, but I could tell he was scared.

_Is saving your life okay?_ Superboy remarked, tossing a barrel up so that Robin could use it as leverage.

The Boy Wonder reached up at the peak of the barrel's flight, but even then Miss Martian had to telepathically move him up a few inches to catch him.

Before I became too still, I continued on doing tricks, focusing at the topic at hand so I didn't hyperventilate.

Did I happen to mention that I had stage fright?

I was a superhero, not a performer!

Ending my routine in a double backflip, I held a 'circus-y' pose for a few moments, plastering a painful smile on my face, until Robin and Miss Martian joined the rest of us on the ground.

Immediately, I grabbed hold of Robin's hand. My stomach was really acting up and my forehead felt even warmer, especially now that I didn't have any tricks to occupy my mind.

"Give it up for the Daring Dangers!" Jack Haly cried one more time and we all raised our hands to wave at the crowd. I had to close my eyes to drown out all the people.

Imagine them in their underpants. Okay, ew, nevermind.

We turned to leave, heading back to the sanctuary of back stage.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked me worriedly.

"I'm okay. I just think I caught that bug," I replied, messing a little bit with my short hair (that happened to be tied back in pigtails, they made me look 'so adorable' according to Dawn).

"What's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Danger kids!" I heard a voice exclaim.

"That's our slot!" a nearly identical voice added.

Dane nudged Dan, the two of them turning around to listen in on the conversation. I turned with them, still refusing to let go of Robin's hand. My heart was still racing a hundred miles per minute.

"Carlo was sick," one of the twins talking to Haly stated. "He's better now."

"Plus those Dangers are a sham," the other one, Carlo, added. "They say their brothers and sisters, but they don't even look alike!"

Ever heard of adoption?

"Eh, you just don't like the competition," Haly replied, pushing past the twin performers. "For crying out loud, not you again!" he exclaimed as he bumped into a professional looking man with white hair.

Suits at a circus? That was never a good omen.

"You again!" Haly continued. "We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after," the man in the suit assured. "But we _**will**_ talk. Another city last week, another tech firm rob, another stop on _**your**_ tour," he accused. "If I prove you're responsible, I will shoot you down."

"I got three minutes to gather props and get back to center ring," Haly replied coldly.

The man in the suit came over towards us after the ringmaster left.

"Faraday, Interpol," he greeted, pulling out a badge. "New act?"

"Yeah, just joined the show," Dan replied smoothly.

"Probably clears you then," Faraday nodded. "But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this," he walked off.

I felt Robin's grip on my hand tighten slightly.

That was a bad sign. No one wanted to be on the receiving side of an angry bird.

Believe me, I've been there.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Haha! I loved giving Sparrow stage fright! Hoped you guys liked it!**

** Shout out to SUPAfast JeLLyFisH for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their favorites!**

** KilalaInara: I love horror movies too! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: And I hope everyone likes it too! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: It definitely wasn't the best feeling! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please review everyone!**

** Dragoste,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	68. Chapter 68

_If Interpol is on the case, then why are we still here?_ Superboy wondered.

_Because Batman said so. Why, you got something better to do?_ Robin remarked.

_That and the fact that there are plenty of things that Interpol doesn't get about the business,_ I stated.

_How do we know the thief will hit here?_ Artemis asked.

_There __**are**__ more obvious targets_, Red Arrow agreed.

_And Faraday will have them covered,_ Robin reasoned. _But I've analyzed the stolen tech and the pattern suggests this is the place._

_How are you feeling?_ Miss Martian worried, watching from behind the two of us as Robin rubbed his forehead.

_Lousy, actually. But I'll manage,_ he assured.

_And you, Sparrow?_ the Martian persisted.

_I've been better,_ was all I said, wrinkling my nose at the agitation in my stomach. My forehead still felt above the normal temperature, and I still felt weaker than usual, but it wasn't the worst I've ever been.

_Contact, northeast quadrant,_ Superboy informed.

Pulling out my EagleEye binoculars, I glanced over to the said quadrant. An average-height male figure in an oversized jacket, face mask, thick pants, and boots came up to the barbed wire fence. They leaped against the lamp pole, back-flipping over the top of the fence.

_Looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance,_ Superboy remarked.

_Could be Carlo, could be his brother,_ Robin answered.

_Really it could be any acrobat,_ I figured.

_Keep an open mind,_ the Boy Wonder instructed. _And move in._

Jumping off the building I was on, I glided down towards the warehouses, silently landing beside the others.

_Did you see where he went?_ Robin questioned as Superboy joined us.

_The warehouse_, Superboy informed.

_Follow me,_ the Boy Wonder ordered and we silently fell in behind him.

Sneaking through the open space, we stuck to the shadows until we made it to the warehouse door. It creaked very slightly when Robin opened it, but we managed to come up to the perpetrator before they knew what hit them.

The figure pried open a wooden crate, pulling out a high-tech device.

Robin laughed. "Caught red-handed," he smirked with satisfaction. "Red-faced too, I'll bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this," Artemis said coldly.

The thief grabbed a fire stick, blowing on it and causing the flame to spew out towards us. I rolled out of the way. So maybe acrobatics couldn't get him out, but fire manipulation could.

"Those crates are full of live ammo!" Red Arrow called. "Let's move!"

I was pulled towards the others by the red-headed archer right before the ammo blew. The shock wave sent me reeling slightly and I had to hold my head to stop my eyesight from swimming.

Superboy knocked the walls around us down. "That guy is dead meat," he ground out.

"Superboy, no!" Robin argued, supporting Miss Martian. "You need to get her out," he nodded towards the Martian.

"He's getting away!" the clone reminded angrily.

"And that matters more than Miss M? The fire is _**killing**_ her," Robin enforced.

"Right," Superboy sighed as if just realizing what he was doing. He came back over and scooped Miss Martian up in his arms, running with her out of the building.

I coughed slightly, the smoke beginning to get to my lungs. Coupled with the virus that was going around and you got yourself an ailed kid.

"Artemis, Arrow, find the thief," Robin wobbled on his feet before falling to his knees.

"Because he matters more than you?' Artemis argued, coming up and helping to pull Robin onto his feet.

"You're still out of your game, pal. We're getting you out too," Red replied, draping Robin's arm over his shoulders and practically carrying him.

"Let's go, Sparrow," Artemis grabbed my hand and helped me through the burning wreckage.

The snow outside was an immediate relief to the first degree burns I could feel along my arms.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town," Faraday accused Haly. "I don't believe in coincidence."

Smart policy, neither did I…but I still didn't like him a whole lot…

It always annoyed me when people jumped to conclusions with no to little valid information…even if I was guilty of it myself sometimes…

"I don't care what you believe," Jack Haly replied. "My people are _**not**_ responsible. I did a bed check last night, every single member of my troupe was asleep in their bunks."

_Well, we sure weren't,_ Miss Martian remarked.

_And if he's lying about us,_ Artemis left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Then what else was Jack Haly lying about? I glanced at Robin, only to see him looking down.

We had to find out who was stealing the equipment.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

_So two thieves, right?_ Artemis checked as we lounged about in our designated boxcar. _Fire-breather and one of the acrobats._

_Dressed in identical clothes,_ Miss Martian added.

_Maybe not just two,_ Robin stated, pulling up footage on his holographic computer. _Here's the Madrid security footage._ It showed a clip of the thief pulling iron bars apart from a barred window. _And from Paris._ The thief was walking expertly along an electrical wire.

_So the strong man and the clown too,_ Red Arrow replied. _If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind behind it all._

_ You don't know that!_ Robin defended.

_It would explain his lies,_ Miss Martian reasoned kindly.

"I told you to keep an open mind," Robin told them all, rather defensively, before walking off and out of the boxcar.

I sighed. A little devil popped up on my shoulder. Don't go talk to him. He wouldn't want _**you**_ to talk with, anyway. Then the angel appeared on my other shoulder. But he's your best friend, more than that even, you _**have**_ to help him.

Was I going insane?

To make matters worse, my devil and angel leaped at each other, wrestling around my shoulders like two fighting cats.

Thanks a lot guys. Guess I would have to decide this for myself.

Groaning slightly to myself, I got up and grabbed my coat, following the footprints leading from our boxcar to catch up to Robin.

"Dan!" I called, jogging to reach him.

"I don't want to talk, Dana," he responded quietly.

"Then we won't talk," I shrugged as I walked in step with him.

The snow made my feet freezing. All I was wearing to protect them were these things called foot undies that only covered the palm of my feet with some thin material. But it didn't matter. Cold was just a state of mind.

We were walking alongside the railroad tracks, a long line of Haly circus posters on our other side. Robin stopped by one and I looked up, noticing the Flying Graysons poster.

I reached out and grabbed his hand.

He simply turned and continued walking, his hand slipping out of mine.

"Dan," I called.

The raven-haired boy didn't respond.

"Dick," I whispered, my face falling. Yes, I know. One of the _**biggest**_ rules of the superhero gig was to never use real names out in the field.

Oh, well.

He stopped walking, but didn't face me.

I quietly stepped through the snow. Before I thought about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know you didn't want me to come. But I pretty much forced you to bring me along."

He was quiet for what felt like the longest time.

"No, I'm sorry," he finally answered, returning the hug.

"For what?" It was hard to stop myself from the tears forming in my eyes.

"I've trusted you since the beginning," Robin replied.

I couldn't help but smile, sadly at first (remembering Dick's first few weeks with Bruce, Alfred, and I), but then happily (thinking of the circus games he had taught me, the stories he had told, the tricks he had showed to me).

"But, I didn't trust you this time," he continued. "I thought you would question my objectivity."

"I know you care about Jack," I stated. "But I also know that Jack Haly would _**never**_ steal this technology. So, if you want, we could be bias together," I laughed slightly.

"Yeah," and even though I couldn't see his face, I was pretty sure he was smiling.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Just for everyone to know, in my story Wally doesn't know Robin's secret identity (mostly because I don't believe Batman would let Robin tell him. Seriously, if I was a paranoid Bats, I wouldn't let a hyperactive speedster know my secret identity).**

** And some Kairi/Dick fluff, because I believe a best pal isn't for questioning one's objectivity (and it's just so much fun to write)!**

** KilalaInara: I absolutely LOVE this episode too! I've always liked hand holding, it can just convey so many different feelings! Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: I hope that the fluff was good for you! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Me too! And then he's always acting all happy and I'm like Awwwww! But I nearly started crying when he fell without the net in the episode! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, that got on my nerves too! And also, I know a few siblings who look absolutely **_**nothing**_** alike! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Understandable! Stupid teachers don't understand that we have much more important things to do! Like go on FanFiction! And that is a weird coincidence! When thinking for a name, it was the only one that seemed to fit! Thanks for reviewing!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: Yeah, so do I (bleh :p) ! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Mereu si Mereu,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	69. Chapter 69

"On board, everybody, now!" Jack Haly ordered, climbing onto the train himself.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry," Dane remarked.

"Dane, it's a train. They _**do**_ have a schedule to keep," I shrugged.

Climbing aboard the train, I went straight to our boxcar with all the others.

"You two look better," Artemis told Robin and me as we joined them.

"I feel better," Robin grinned and I nodded. "I'm sorry M- Dawn," he corrected himself. "Hope you didn't catch it from us," he gestured to himself and me.

"I feel so silly. Who knew Martians could be vulnerable to a human virus?" she asked from her spot on the couch.

"Uh…H.," Robin suggested.

"That was a pretty good book," I added. "War of the Worlds. Definitely a modern classic."

"When did you first feel sick?" the Boy Wonder questioned, ignoring my short bit of randomness.

"Just after boarding the plane," Dawn replied. "It came on very suddenly."

"Same with me the other night," Robin related.

"Not very typical with flus and many types of viruses. They usually last a few days and have clear warning signs. Maybe this one is genetically altered? Or it was spread differently?" I reasoned.

"I remember Ray pat my head before the show for good luck," 'Dan' continued.

"Ray also put his hand on my shoulder to wish me luck last night too," I realized.

"Ray? You mean that roustabout?" Dean questioned. "He touched her before we boarded. The guy must be a walking petri dish."

I shared a look with Robin.

"Yeah, yeah maybe," he nodded thoughtfully.

He turned and ran out of our compartment and I followed behind him, leaning against the door frame before I could run into him or Haly.

"Dan, Dana," Jack greeted. "You looked refreshed."

"Thanks," Dan replied.

"We feel refreshed too," I grinned.

"Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?" Dan wondered.

"I picked him up at the start of the European tour," Haly stated. "The poor lad's been down, same as the rest of them."

"We'll check on him," Artemis suggested as the rest of the Team joined us in the hallway. "It's the least we could do."

"If you insist," Haly nodded.

I turned and followed the archers and Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin behind us. We came to a darkened room further back in the train. The only bed in the area was unoccupied.

"Guess he wasn't that sick," Superboy grumbled.

"Does this circus have an elephant I don't know of?" Red Arrow indicated an elephant food crate.

"Not on foreign tours," Robin stated.

"Titano the elephant doesn't do shipments," I nodded. I wasn't a huge fan of going overseas via ships myself.

Red Arrow opened the crate. "Empty," he observed. "No, wait, ash," he corrected, swiping his finger over the material and holding it up so we could see the blackened smudge.

"The warehouse fire in Bruges," Robin noted.

"Uh, guys," Artemis called, searching in a canvas covered box. "I found Ray," she held up a mask of Ray's face.

"So he's a face-eater?" I wondered.

"Split up, search the whole train," Robin ordered.

I started heading farther back, towards the caboose. Going through every available nook and cranny, I looked around for the alleged thief.

Passing a fire manipulator, I turned to them. "Have you seen Ray lately?" I asked.

"Last I saw he was talking with Haly," the manipulator shrugged.

"Thank you," I nodded.

_"Dane, Dean, Diane, Dana,"_ Dan called through my comlink. _"We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's __**act**__, her whole stick if you catch my drift."_

_ "I got him, but he's on to me,"_ Dean replied. _"Exiting the dining car now. He's gone top-side."_

Going through all the cars would take too long (I was a lot further down the train), so I exited the car I was in and jumped up to the top of the next car.

Pulling myself up, I ran across the surfaces of the cars, making my way up where I could see Dean and the clown. I managed to jump over to the car that they were on just as Dan was climbing up as well.

"That's no clown," Dan noted. "He's the Parasite! The guy who once stole Superman's powers."

"Oh, that guy," I muttered.

"As if you kids are who you claim to be," the Parasite quipped. "Please," he called as he shape-shifted his face into a darkened mask like thing.

"Stay out of his reach," Robin called to Superboy. "There's no flu going around, the weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds off the powers and abilities of others."

"As soon as he touches you, he absorbs any and all capabilities," I noted.

"I have been a bit of a gluten today," Parasite admitted. "Chowing down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe, but oh my, the best was Dawn Danger," he continued as the red-head joined us on top of the car. "Or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills, but imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter."

By now, the entire Team had joined us on top of the car.

"She made a lovely appetizer," Parasite went on. "But guess who I want for my entrée," he pulled Superboy into his grasp telepathically, sucking his energy and leaving him weak. "Now that's the full-bodied Kryptonian power I _**love**_!"

I really wish I had some Batarangs right now…and maybe some silly string…

"Everyone stayed whelmed!" Robin instructed. "Subdue, but keep your distance!"

Artemis and Red pulled out their bows and readied them. Using heat vision (how the heck did he get that?), Parasite turned their bows into ash.

"You know, I almost never say this," the Parasite rambled. "But I'm sated," he released Superboy. "Hate to eat and run," he called, launching himself off the car and telepathically carrying a large box with him.

Without a moment's hesitation (or a moment's thought), I leaped up to the box and climbed on top. Robin had had the same idea, but if we got too much farther up, we may come down just a little too hard. I grabbed his arm and shoulder and spun around quickly, letting go as he kicked off the box and was sent straight at the Parasite.

The box, on the other hand, was really unstable. I lost my footing and fell painfully on my back against the train. It made me lose my breath and I lay coughing slightly for a few minutes until I could speak.

Robin, who had apparently been knocked back and nearly fallen off the train, was pulled back up by the others. Red Arrow offered me a hand and helped me stand back up while Miss Martian went over to Superboy.

"I'm fine," Superboy assured, standing up.

"You're drained!" Robin protested. "He took more power than you had! Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential," the Kryptonian shrugged. "Must've been enough for him."

Yeah, and I have the genetic potential to be a primate. Did that make me a monkey's uncle? Didn't think so…

Robin made a frustrated noise before making his way off the car's top with the rest of us following behind.

I quietly climbed down into the car's much safer interior and made my way back to our designated box car.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"It wasn't a complete debacle," Robin assured, all of us in our suits and huddled in our boxcar. "I managed to pick his pocket," he held up a blue thumb drive.

He plugged it into his wrist computer and quickly hacked past all the securities.

"Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang," the Boy Wonder informed us.

"From Metropolis?" I wondered. "What is Bruno getting into this time?"

"Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something," Robin continued. "They're putting together a weapon that generates…black holes!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on, to build a black hole you would need a particle accelerator," Red Arrow crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Like the large bozon collider in Geneva?" Robin remarked.

"The circus' next stop," Red Arrow realized. "But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us."

"Well crappers," I mumbled.

"Sorry," Miss Martian hung her head.

"Not your fault," Robin told her. "But this machine could wipe out entire cities."

"Entire continents if they could get their hands on a large enough amplifier," I reasoned.

"We need to hurry," Boy Wonder stood up and faced Red Arrow.

"You, Sparrow, and I need to hurry," the archer replied, pulling out his spare bow. "Without powers the others will hold us back."

"Hey, you're not the only one with a backup bow," Artemis held up a crossbow looking device.

Superboy punched a good sized dent into the wall. "And my powers are back," he grumbled to us.

"How?" Robin questioned.

"I'm still," Miss Martian started, getting up as well.

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans or Martians," Superboy shrugged.

"And don't even think about leaving me behind," Miss Martian smirked.

Maybe she was spending too much time with Artemis…she had been getting more…out there…lately.

I noticed Red Arrow narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"Open mind," I reminded him.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! But I hope you guys like this!**

** MAJOR NOTE MUST READ! I'm thinking about starting on a new Young Justice Fanfiction (this one will still be my priority, of course)! It would most likely be called ****The Danger Chronicles****, or something along those lines and would be all about how the Team would change if they had actually grown up as the Dangers and had lived in a circus! Tell me if it seems like a good idea or not!**

** Synk: I don't look a whole lot like my siblings either, granted, they're at least nine years older than me, but, anyway! I don't really see why Robin would tell Wally anyway, especially since it's a sore subject! But, oh well! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: I don't know all the information! It's probably going to extend on into season 2! Can't wait for that anyway! Looks like you'll just have to wait to find out! Thanks for reviewing!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I love, love, love, LOVE, writing little fluff snippets in between more drastic situations, it definitely makes them seem better by comparison! And don't worry, I have lots more in store for the birds…*ominously evil chuckle* Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: That would have been a pretty good idea! But I just don't see Wally as being someone that Bats would trust enough to keep the secret identity a secret! And don't be sorry, I love long reviews! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley Rose: Thank you! That's how it was in the episode, so I was like okay then! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**

** Or else I will sick my Bat-Hound on you…**

** Ca întotdeauna,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	70. Chapter 70

** HAPPY 70****TH**** CHAPTER!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"A trail of destruction," Robin noted as we reached Geneva, crouching down and checking the unconscious guard's pulse. "He went this way."

"Why do they always leave a trail of destruction if they know that we can follow them?" I wondered, following after the others into the building.

"We need to take him down," Robin stated as all of us huddled in a small tunnel. "Miss M, can you mentally link us?"

She took a breath. "I-I think I can," she nodded.

"Good," the Boy Wonder replied. "Link us up," he ordered. "Sparrow, think you can get above him without any unwanted attention?" he turned to me.

"Think?" I smirked. "I _**know**_ I can," I leaped off, silently climbing up into the rafters of the building.

Crawling on my hands and feet with my knees bent, I made my way until I was directly over the Parasite. I swung around the metal catwalk so that I was hanging upside down like a sloth, my cape tucked up against my belly so it didn't swing down.

_In position,_ I informed.

_Observe, but don't make contact,_ Robin ordered. _We need to take him down, or at least lore him away so we can safely disengage-_

Superboy suddenly yelled and ran out, headed towards Parasite.

Or, you know, we could just run around screaming like a bunch of apes. I guess that works too.

"Seconds? No," the villain smirked. "I couldn't," he told himself, but telepathically brought Superboy towards himself nevertheless.

Right as Parasite was about to grab the clone, Superboy punched him, sending him reeling back. Parasite quickly recovered and sent Superboy sliding against the floor.

_Should I make contact now?_ I asked. _Or is Superboy just the distraction? By the way, the energy levels are rising pretty quickly,_ I informed the others, noticing the machine powering up.

"All right, Dangers. Come on out," Parasite called once the Kryptonian was disposed of. "Only a couple minutes until this baby's done warming up, and it eats Geneva."

_Seriously, should I engage?_ I persisted, slightly frustrated.

_No, make your way to the controls,_ Robin told me.

As quietly as I could, I shimmied across the catwalk until I was directly over the controls to the black hole. We didn't have much time. So I took it upon myself to handle the controls.

Wrapping my grappling hook around the catwalk several million times, I attached the free end to my utility belt. I grabbed the wire with my hands and steadied it with feet, turning myself so I was upside down with my cape and hair hanging loose. Slowly releasing more of the wire, I carefully made my way down to the controls, right behind Parasite.

I reached over with one hand and was about to start typing, when I realized that he had super-hearing…and that keyboards were never very quiet…

"What do you have against Geneva, anyway?" Miss Martian wondered, stepping out in front of Parasite.

"I've never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving," Parasite rubbed his hands together greedily in response. He telepathically dragged her over to him.

"I'm just the appetizer, remember?" the Martian said in reply. When he was about to grab hold of her, she shifted her density and passed right through him. "Here's the main course!" she called, lashing out with her foot and getting him with a leg sweep.

Flipping over, I landed on my feet and turned to the controls, frantically entering the termination codes. I kept looking back from the controls to Parasite.

Red Arrow shot an arrow straight at Parasite, releasing his polyurethane foam as Robin rushed over to the controls with me.

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" Parasite mocked. "Or stop me from crushing you with a thought?" he telepathically picked Red up. "Combined Kryptonian and Martian powers here," he taunted, breaking out of the foam.

"But do any of those powers free you before we sabotage your death-thingy?" Robin smirked.

"Death-thingy? Really?" I glanced at him with a raised eye-brow. "Surely you could do better than _**that**_."

"This power does," Parasite remarked.

I turned just in time to notice his eyes glowing red. Leaping out of the way, I dived off to the left, rolling as I hit the ground.

"He did _**not**_ just try to laser vision us," I muttered.

Artemis fired an explosive arrow at Parasite and suddenly he erupted into flames, the fire licking at the surrounding air and causing my face to grow hot.

"So clever," Parasite growled, standing back up in the middle of the fire. "Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot that I got a double dose of invulnerability…from fire," he trailed off slightly, the look on his growing alarmed. "Can't touch me."

"Unless you had a taste of my powers," Miss Martian replied. "You got my weaknesses as a side-dish."

"No," the realization dawned on him. "No!" He slowly began to choke and then he fell to the flame coated ground, collapsing onto his stomach.

"Aw," the Martian continued. "Poor baby. Something you ate?"

I stepped up to the control and calmly watched as Robin set in the right code sequence. The large machine in the middle of the warehouse powered down and shut off.

"That was certainly a close one," I mumbled and Robin nodded in agreement.

"We'll take it from here," a familiar voice stated.

Turning around, I noticed Agent Faraday and some Interpol workers. They extinguished the fire and snapped a Belle Reve collar on Parasite.

"Thanks for the tip by the way," Faraday said to Robin and I. "It definitely helps to have the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service," Robin smiled.

We bid the Interpol people farewell (I wasn't a big fan of their methods…) and walked over to join the others.

"Superboy's a hot head, but I'm not one to talk," Red Arrow commented as we all convened. "You each could have betrayed us here, but you didn't. I'm sorry I ever doubted any of you. There is no mole."

Or no mole stupid enough to get caught…

There goes my paranoia…again…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"So we leaving?" I asked 'Dan' as he stepped out of Jack's office.

"Not just yet," he smirked.

I knew that smirk. "One last performance?" I rolled my eyes knowingly.

"He recognized me, Dana," Dan replied, leading me towards the others. "And asked if we would do one last show," he looked over his shoulder.

His blue eyes were sparkling, the sort of sparkle that I remembered from all the times he thought about the circus. You can take the boy out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out of the boy.

Looks like I'd have to deal with some more stage fright.

_**Great.**_

But I guess I would make it through…For him…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I took WAY too long to update! Sorry sorry sorry! First I had actual plans, then I felt all lazy, and then my computer was on the fritz!**

** Anyway. Nobody hate me because of that!**

** Shout out to Misakirox for adding the Sparrow Chronicles to their story alerts! And to Sticker55 for adding it to their favorites and story alerts! Also to Mangagirl97 for adding to story alerts!**

**punkedoutrocker: I'm glad you think it's getting better! I like to think my writing has really grown quite a bit with this story! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: I'm probably going to start uploading after I finish with this story, though! I already have too many stories at once! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: I was thinking the same thing! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I don't have any superdogs ( ), but I have some supercats! You guys will be the first ones to know about the Dangers story! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: She is beginning to sound too much like Artemis! Hah! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley Rose: Well, if you watched Agendas, you would know that Superboy was part human and that Lex Luthor gave him something to suppress his human D.N.A. and give him full Kryptonian powers! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: I didn't see Wally's knowing of the secret was all that big. It didn't even take up five minutes in the episode! Thank you for reviewing, though!**

** AnimeFlowerGirl: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KatelySmiling: Thank you for reviewing! And sorry, I usually don't take this long to update!**

** dsi user: Haha! Good Bat-Hound! Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	71. Chapter 71

** Okay you guys, I just finished watching the newest Young Justice: Invasion episode. I got to say…I hated it. First off, they go straight from the whole "Where were we?" with the missing Leaguers to FIVE YEARS LATER! What the HELL! And then there's the new Robin (which I have never been a fan of) with NO ADORABLE ROBIN LAUGH! Although Nightwing is admittedly hot (even if his shoulders seem just a tad too broad)…And now there's all these new characters! Seriously, even though they would never say it, Young Justice is becoming way too much like a Junior Justice League! And then how M'gann was making out with Lagoon Boy! She is a total whore now! First Kryptonian now fish! But the final straw was when I saw Barbara…AS FRICKEN BATGIRL (plus, her suit is sooooo stupid! All it is is a female version of Batman's! ripoff! She could at least have it like in the Batman cartoon)! So then I got angry once I saw her, nearly threw my computer at my HD tv, and stormed out of my house for a walk. When I came back, the show was nearly over and I realized: WHERE IS WALLY AND ARTEMIS! AND WHAT ABOUT ROY! HAS HE JUST BEEN WITH CADMUS THE ENTIRE FIVE YEARS! They may have been in it and I just didn't see…And so on Cartoon Network, they still show everyone how they were five years ago on the commercials! It keeps getting my hopes up!**

** But you guys, so far I really don't like the new season. This sort of thing happens way too often for me. I love the first (sometimes second as well) season of a show…and then they go and change it so that I don't want to watch anymore! It will probably grow on me…eventually…but I have a feeling that I won't be making a ****Sparrow Chronicles: Invasion****…**

** Sorry about my rant you guys…but I REALLY needed to get that out!**

** Anyway, on to the actual chappie!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Miss Wayne, Mister Grayson, late again!" Mrs. Lee, our third period advanced math teacher, practically screeched.

"Sorry Mrs. Lee," Dick smiled warmly. "We up a little too late for a benefit with Bruce," he replied smoothly.

Well, we _**were**_ up a little too late (three-thirty a.m. to be exact), and we _**had**_ been with Bruce. So it wasn't a complete lie…

"I don't care if you were out helping African orphans or whatever else those benefits are for!" the skinny old hag continued shrilly. "Both of you, detention today! Now get to your seats!"

We hurried to our seats at the back of the classroom. Sitting down, I pulled out my Algebra 2 textbook and my math folder. I took my homework from last night out and sighed with relief when I remembered that I _**had**_ done it.

Math class typically consisted of bored nerds, screeching old hags, nails on the chalkboard, and a _**lot**_ of detentions handed out. Mrs. Lee had the highest rate of giving kids demerits in the entire school. And she just loved to pick on Richard and me.

The rest of the period felt like it lasted hours. Even though Dick had raised his hand and answered his question correctly, Mrs. Lee accused him of cheating and gave him a mark (step before demerit, you get three of them you receive a demerit).

Then I sneezed while everyone was working silently on a math problem and Mrs. Lee gave me a death-glare. I swear, her glares could make the Batglare look like a smile…but it had been pretty funny when Bruce had to come in to talk to her…

Even he admitted that she was one scary school-teacher.

That's saying something.

When the bell finally rang, I nearly ran out of the room in my rush to get away from Mrs. Lee.

"That could have gone better," I remarked to Dick as we walked to fourth period social studies with Mr. Newman.

"Detention…again," he groaned. "Guess that means we won't have time to hang out at the Cave afterwards," he mumbled.

So that he could go flirt with Zatanna? I'm beginning to like having detention…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Hey Missy!" I chirped happily, joining my older sister at our meeting place in the cafeteria. Usually we met out in the courtyard, but it was snowing out, so that wasn't a very good option.

"Hey there kiddo," she smiled in response.

It was strange, meeting Artemis outside the Team. She was so much more…positive and relaxed. Like she had so much weight taken off her shoulders when she was at school.

"How have you been?" she asked as we sat at one of the lunch tables. "Any more trouble with Chad?"

"After you beat him up?" I smiled knowingly.

"I didn't beat him up," Artemis replied. "On school grounds," she added.

I laughed. "No trouble from him. But I think he went running to his mommy afterwards," I whispered conspiratorially. "How have you been?" I wondered genuinely.

"Aren't I supposed to be the older sibling?"

"Yeah, but a younger sibling can inquire to how their sibling is feeling," I shrugged. "How's your mom?"

"She getting better," Artemis smiled, but I could detect a hint of sadness from her.

She had told me that her mother had gotten in a car accident, and that was how she became a cripple. Of course I knew that was false, but I also knew that Artemis would never really admit what actually happened.

We talked about nothing and everything plus several things in between. It was almost relaxing, having "normal" girl talks instead of worrying about the fate of the world.

"You want to go to the coffee shop? They have hot chocolate too," Artemis wondered when it was time to go home.

"Sorry, can't. I got detention from Mrs. Lee," I wrinkled my nose. "Again."

"You know, for a goody-two-shoes, you seem to get in trouble a lot," she smiled.

"You have no idea," I grinned. "Well, bye," I waved over my shoulder and proceeded to Mrs. Lee's room.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"No talking, no coughing, no sneezing, no note passing, no finger tapping, no sighing, no yawning, no cell phones, no computers, no ipods, no sleeping, no funny business at _**all**_," Mrs. Lee ranted. "Understood," she growled, turning to face the only five people in detention.

I pulled out my reading book (a boring nonfiction all about the history of politics in the U.S.A. that Bruce was making me read) and opened it up to page I was on, settling in for the next three hours of detention.

On my left, Dick was finishing up some of his Algebra 2 homework. Behind me sat some junior who I was pretty sure was picking his nose when he thought no one was looking and wiping them on the bottom of his desk. Next to him was another junior, probably his buddy from how they kept smirking and chuckling at each other. Off in the corner of the room was a random sophomore who was easily labeled as a geek from his glasses and posture.

Resisting the urge to sigh (I didn't want _**another**_ demerit), I boredly glanced around at anything and everything.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

After three hours of doing absolutely nothing (I wish I could have been training instead), Mrs. Lee dismissed us. I grabbed my backpack and walked with Dick out into the hall.

Slipping on our coats, we both turned as we heard Barbara shouting for Dick.

"Hey, we have a mathlete meeting today," she gasped out as she ran over to us. "It was unanimous, you were voted in," she smiled to Dick. "Sorry, Kairi, but well-"

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged, slightly uneasy. "I hate math anyway."

"So will you stay for the rest of the meeting?" Barbara turned back to Dick.

"Sure," he replied. "You okay with walking home alone?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. Have fun with your…math problems," I called over my shoulder as I walked through the courtyard and onto the sidewalk.

Well this was just great. It was Friday and I was walking home alone. Dick was off spending time with Barbara, not to mention the fact that he went to the Cave every day this week. We haven't had any training together at all. Scratch that, we haven't had _**any**_ time together at all.

This was beginning to become the norm.

I sighed and kicked a can that was beside my foot as I shuffled through the growing snow. The snowflakes fell softly on my shoulders and head. Looking up, I noticed that it was getting dark already. As if Gotham didn't have sunset early enough, it got even worse during the winter.

Continuing on, I slowly made my way through the void streets of uptown Gotham. There was a crunch behind me and I froze mid-step, listening for any other noises.

After hearing none for a few seconds, I turned on my heel and investigated where the noise had come from. It was a darkened alley, rats skittering about in the back. Why does it seem like every creepy noise comes from a creepy place?

My curiosity and better judgment were conducting a full-blown war in my head. Be proactive and find out what the noise was? Or continue on home and be safe?

Bruce wouldn't like it if I got any rat bites…

Guess I would just have to avoid any rats.

I dropped my backpack and carefully made my way down the alley, all my senses on red alert. Hugging my arms, I shivered from the cold. School mini-skirts did very little to keep your legs warm in Gotham.

The alley was pretty dark, and without any advanced Sparrow tech, I could hardly make anything out. Some psychopathic killer could pop up at any time. Or maybe a burglar with a pistol, or a kidnapper, or a black market dealer that sold off little children across seas for activities that were frowned upon…or worse. I swallowed and shook my head to clear it.

There was a large crash and I jumped, only to roll my eyes as I realized that it was just a rat. "Stupid paranoia," I muttered to myself.

"Paranoia, eh?" a deep, yet casual, voice wondered from behind me. "I didn't know that that was the new word for _**fear**_," the voice got closer until I could feel someone breathing against my neck.

I was frozen as stiff as a board. If I lashed out, they may figure out that I was Sparrow, if I didn't, they may take the opportunity to kill me. It was definitely a Catch-22 situation.

"Fear is such a strong emotion," the voice continued, acting as if we were old chums. "And you absolutely _**reek**_ of it, my dear. Except," he paused. "You aren't scared. Are you, _**little bird**_?" he mocked.

"What?" I spun around and nearly collided with the black-clad, muscular figure in front of me. "Who are you?" I demanded. If they knew who I was, might as well stop acting like a little rich kid.

"Aw," the figure whined mockingly. "You mean you don't remember me? I'm hurt, Kairi," he playfully took a hand over his heart and looked offended.

I couldn't see a whole lot of details about the man, but as my eyes adjusted and the analytical side of my brain woke up, I noticed that the man was about 6'10" with thick padding and presumably Kevlar protection. His suit was tight against the skin, covering his arms, legs, chest, neck, and even his face. The only thing that stuck out was a dark red backwards 'K', encircled by a crosshair, on his chest.

He was the person that had murdered Michael Kellers, the poor, beheaded, maggot infested corpse that had made me puke last time I had seen him.

"After all, you _**were**_ the one that noticed me last time," I could have sworn the figure smirked. "And I was so close to pulling the trigger and killing that red-breasted _**friend**_ of yours," he pulled out a pistol and toyed with it like it wasn't potentially a weapon of death.

"Robin," I choked out, narrowing my eyes and taking a few steps back. This man was getting on my nerves.

"Well, Richard John Grayson," he answered. "But he wasn't my target," he paused and I took another step back. I had a feeling I knew who his target was. "My target is you."

Sometimes I hate being right.

I stiffened as he raised his gun and leveled it right at the middle of my forehead. My Sparrow stuff was back with my book bag, and even if I tried to make a run for it, I could tell he would shoot me as soon as I so much as twitched.

"But I'm not going to kill you," he drew his gun back. "Yet," he added menacingly.

"Then what do you want?" I took a breath and tried to calm my frantic heart-beat.

"Why, I'm just going to mess with you," he growled out.

I didn't have a second to react as his hand flew at my throat. It was a matter of seconds before my head and back collided painfully with the brick wall of the alley, my throat being smashed and my breathing passage closed off.

Gasping for breath, I futilely tried to pressure point his hand, also tried to punch and kick at him. But it felt like I was attacking someone with abs as hard as Superman's.

He merely chuckled at me, my breath running out and my eyesight going dark at the edges.

Suddenly, his hand was gone. I fell to my knees and coughed slightly. Taking my chance, I lashed out with my leg and caught the figure at the back of the knee.

It didn't do anything.

"You really think you can take me, girly?" he reached down and grabbed my throat again, raising me up so that we were eye-to-eye.

He threw me against the wall and my head bashed in an explosion of pain on it. Falling onto my side, I cringed as he stepped over and kicked me with all his might in the gut. I coughed, the air from my lungs ripping at my throat. The sour, iron taste of blood filled my mouth, coating the ground as I spat it out.

Kneeling down, the figure grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up. He pulled out a switchblade and placed it on the skin of my neck, applying enough pressure to make a small dribble of blood fall, but not enough to kill me.

I kicked out again, this time hitting him right in between the legs. As I brought my leg back, he wrapped his thick hand around my ankle. Squeezing his hand tightly, I shivered slightly as I heard (and felt) my ankle bone crack. It sent pricks of pain all the way up to the back of my eyes, building up as tears and spilling out.

Throwing me against the wall again, this time I crashed into the bricks on my right side. He grabbed me by the back of my neck, stepping on my shin, but holding the top half of my body up. It felt like my shin bone was about to crack, and that my body was being stretched out like taffy.

I screwed my eyes up at the pain, took a deep breath, and squinted, looking at the figure in front of me. His face was distorted by the tears in my eyes. "What do you want?" I managed to grit out between the blood, sweat, and tears.

He chuckled, bringing his face closer to me. "Tell Bruce I said hello," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my exposed flesh.

A blade found its way to my cheekbone, digging in slightly and trailing up past my eye and by my nose. Then a well-aimed punch cascaded on my temple.

I vaguely felt the ground cushion my fall, the air whistling around me. My eyesight was spinning, mixing things up that I knew shouldn't be mixed up, a loud pounding in my ears. I think I was lifted back up. But then something smacked my head and I slid down, just wishing I would melt into the ground.

"I'll be seeing you, baby bird," a voice whispered, the only noise I could distinguish from the blood in my ears.

There was something coming near my face. I couldn't even move. It crashed against me.

Where were you, Dick?

_Help me._

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Dun, dun, DUN!**

** KilalaInara: I hated that part soooooo much! I was like 'What the Hell! Here's the ENTIRE League passed out on the floor! So what do we do? Make out!' Teenagers these days! And with Robin and Zatanna? Gosh darn it! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Thank you! Yay for long stories! And I think I'd rather watch Full House than see Robin and Zatanna make out…not cool…Anyways! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: I love that word, awesomesauce…Haha…always makes me laugh…Anyways! Thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Joker must really hate you! Messing with a fanfic-er's internet? That's low, even for him! Hah! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

** Chickenchick: I one of the romantics that believe in actual love, not the lovey-dovey crap (kinda like Super/Martian and the rest of the couples on modern day shows), where the relationship is unfounded and completely hormone driven. That just kind of gets on my nerves and grows old too easily! Guess I'm old school like that! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** For the children!**

** A.K.A. Me!**

** Don't Forget the Forgotten,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	72. Chapter 72

I was cold.

Why was I so cold?

It was dark. Really dark.

Why couldn't I see?

Was anyone there?

I was really cold. I think my fingers and toes were ready to freeze off.

"-ri! -airi! Kairi!" a voice shouted, jolting me back to where and when I was.

Groaning quietly, I rolled onto my side, closer to the voice, only to cringe as I put too much pressure on some forming bruises. I forced my eyes to crack open, my eyelids feeling heavier than lead. My teeth chattered slightly as I shivered in the snow covered ground. Snow and _**blood**_ covered ground.

Dick's worried face was looming over me, his eyes wide as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Dick," I tried to whisper, but I don't think it worked. Instead, blood dribbled out of my mouth.

"Don't try to talk, Kairi," he instructed me frantically. "Bruce!" he practically yelled into the phone. "It's Kairi. She's hurt. Bad," Dick continued.

He paused. Reaching over, he firmly, yet gently, placed his hand over my side. For a second, I wondered what the heck he was doing, but then I noticed blood seeping onto his pale skin where it made contact with my side, and I realized that I must have been bleeding.

Funny. I didn't even feel it.

Never thought I would be this happy to be a Kairi-sicle.

I shivered slightly. But I don't know if it was from the cold, or from the fear that was spreading through my veins. In the back of my mind, I processed that Dick wasn't wearing his coat, or his school blazer, or even his tie. Where were they? Did he put them on me?

My head, well, quite frankly, my entire body, was killing me. The world felt like it was spinning. I was either 1) on one of those carnival rides, or b), no wait 2), having a hangover.

"It's okay, Kairi," Dick told me reassuringly.

Was he trying to reassure me, or himself?

"The ambulance is on their way," he continued, calming down exponentially. "And then Bruce and Alfred are going to meet us at the hospital. Blink twice if you understand."

Wait, when had he gotten off the phone?

I force myself to blink twice. Each time, it felt like I would never be able to open my eyes back up.

I'm pretty sure I had been in more pain than this before. Of course, I didn't remember the actual pain (thank god), but that one time against Bane, or my first encounter with Joker, or the time the Shadows decided to pick on me when I was younger, all seemed like they had been more painful.

But that wasn't very reassuring. Considering after all of those incidents, Bruce almost 'fired' me from my Sparrow position.

I don't know how long we sat there, in that darkened alley with the thickening snow falling around us. Dick began to shiver, and so did I. He kept his hand against my side, and made sure that I never fell back asleep. If I fell asleep, I wasn't sure if I would wake back up.

Eventually, the sirens broke my train of thought. And before I could even think about it, Dick had left my side, being replaced by men and women that I didn't know.

They lifted me up and my vision swam with swirls of color, texture, and sights. I was placed on a stretcher and everyone crammed into the ambulance.

Why did everyone think that being overly crowded after undergoing traumatic events is a good idea?

"Heart-beat is faltering, we need to stabilize her," one of the men called.

This wasn't something I wanted to hear, or watch, or go through. I wanted to be back home. Back at the mansion, or down in the Batcave, maybe out on patrol. Anywhere but on my way to a hospital in a deafening roar of ambulance workers.

I focused on Dick, the way his hair flopped down from the melted snow, how his eyes flitted all over the place, taking in everything like Bruce had taught us, before focusing on me, and the warmth of his hand as he grasped mine like he was worried I would disappear if he didn't.

The shouting of the workers, the blaring of the sirens, the rustle of the ambulance, everything made me want to curl up in a hole and just go to sleep.

Once again, I was ripped from my focus as I was pulled out of the ambulance, the stretcher rocking me slightly as they quickly rolled me off into the hospital.

Everything was happening too fast. I couldn't pay attention to anything. What hospital was I at? Who were my doctors? Why was none of my training kicking in! It was _**supposed**_ to be muscle memory!

There were too many people in the hospital. I didn't know any of them. Where was Dick? Why wasn't he holding my hand? What about Bruce? Or Alfred?

I tried to sit up, but a hand gently pushed me back down.

"Just lay still, sweetheart," one of the female nurses instructed me.

They didn't understand. I had to find Bruce. I had to find Dick. I _**had**_ to. Stretching my mouth open, I tried to tell them that. Something was keeping me from talking. An oxygen mask? Why would I need that? Had I been around fire? Was my breathing irregular?

We went through several doors, past many hallways, and around multiple corners. I lost track of where we were going. How was I supposed to find Dick now?

I wasn't cold anymore, and I was beginning to wish that I still was. The pain popped up out of nowhere, assaulting my body and mind like indistinguishable pinpricks of physical hatred. My eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore all the pain from my entire body, but it didn't work and I cried out, more tears sprouting to my eyes.

"She's going into shock!" one of the nurses yelled.

That was bad, right? Or was it good? I wasn't really much one for surprise parties, anyway! Why was I shocked?

"Stage two!" one of the other nurses shouted back.

We stopped in a brightly lit room. Or had we already stopped earlier? One of the people pulled out a huge needle. I tensed and tried to move, but it only cause me more pain and more tears to fall. Several pairs of hands kept me down as the needle pierced my flesh, just adding to the pain already engulfing me.

My vision was getting darker. Too dark for my liking. My chest felt heavy. I tried to breath quicker to get more oxygen, but it only made me feel like I was hyperventilating.

Another person with a stitching kit stepped up near my side.

Why couldn't Alfie stitch me up? Where _**was**_ Alfred?

Where was Dick? My hand was cold without his.

What about Bruce? He was always there when I needed him. Where was he? Where was Bruce?

Where was my dad?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Wow. Who knew I could write 1,000 words about a trip to the hospital! Sorry it's just a filler, but I felt it was needed. And I thought it was pretty fun to write! Even if it **_**did**_** include making my OC go through a lot of pain…now I feel bad…**

** angel2u: Major oh my gods. Could you see Dick doing that? At first I thought it seemed a little to…panicky(?) for him, but then I figured that this was his best friend, and that at the time he was Dick, not Robin! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Well, if you kill me, then Kairi will DIE! Haha! Love the reaction, by the way! And I see what you did there! Thanks for reviewing!**

** blackflames101: I love it when people get me! I mean, it will probably be good and all (it's hard not to be with DC plotlines), but I don't think it will be able to even **_**compare**_** to the first season! There was just too much time in between the first season and the second season! What happened for those five years? And with this season focusing on the invasion, I doubt we'll get to really know a whole lot. And I feel that it will be rushed with the characters not as thought out and familiar! It just doesn't feel all that good. In fact, I have a feeling that at the end of the season, it turns out that the entire Team (from first season) has been captured by CADMUS and that those entire five years were all made up! Actually, that kind of sounds cool…Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Right! When I saw Nightwing I was like *swoon*, but then I thought 'But I loved him as Robin with his adorable little laugh!' And there's the fact that he's as tall as Batman (teehee) with just as broad shoulders (which I think are a tad too broad, just five years ago he was a scrawny little acrobat boy). And I hate, hate, HATE, HATE, HATE, **_**HATE**_**Batgirl! And the last season left way too many open ends to skip FIVE YEARS AHEAD! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: I was so excited too! My dad even yelled at me for being too happy (playfully, though)! And about five minutes in, I decided I hated what they've done with the show and we to cool off outside on a walk (which didn't really help much)! I'm going to give the season the benefit of the doubt, but I just am not feeling it! And yes, it was their stalker, sorry if that was confusing! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review everyone!**

** Of course I'm not normal!**

** ~AvenJackel **


	73. Chapter 73

** As I was reading all my reviews, I realized that nearly everyone that reviewed about the whole Season 2 rant agree with my opinions. It makes me wonder what the producers were thinking! Cuz I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones who feel this way!**

** Then I watched the episode again. This time I watched through the Batgirl and Wonder Girl scene, I still wasn't very satisfied by it. But this time the last straw was when Nightwing and Robin were talking. They were on FIRST NAME BASIS! IN THE CAVE WITH OTHER PEOPLE! Batman would not agree! They don't do first name basis in front of other people! **

** Anyways!**

** On with the show…er…story…**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

An incessant beeping noise resounded through my aching head.

My chest felt heavy, my legs and arms like noodles, with my face feeling like it had been baked off in an oven.

The smell of chemicals entered my nose and the lightness behind my eyelids let me know that I was in a hospital. Aside from the heart monitor (which was thankfully going steadily), the area around me was silent.

There was a depression in the stiff bed next to my leg coupled with a warm bundle that would shift ever so slightly. Next to it was another, heavier, bundle.

Were they here?

They better be.

I blinked my eyes open, squinting them once the harsh glare of the florescent lights hit. Glancing to my right, I smiled tiredly as I noticed Dick passed out, his head resting on his arms which, in turn, were placed on top of my hospital bed, his hand lightly clasping mine. Curled up next to him was Ace, his little Shepherd face twitching slightly as he slept. Behind them, Alfred was snoring quietly in one of the chairs.

My breathing increased as I painfully noticed the absence of Bruce. He was always there when I woke up. I forced my head to turn to my left, and smiled in relief when I noticed him sitting there.

I could tell that he was fighting to keep himself awake for me.

"Dad," I croaked out quietly, grimacing at how my voice sounded. I tried swallowing, but my mouth was as dry as the desert.

Immediately Bruce's head snapped up. I think he nearly gave himself a whiplash from moving so quickly. He gently took my hand and scooted his chair closer. Squeezing my hand slightly, he gave me one of his many famous looks of varying grief, relief, and guilt.

"I'm here, Kairi-bird," he whispered reassuringly, using the nickname he used to call me by when I was little. "How are you doing?" It was a simple enough question, but of course, that tricky old Bat-talk always seemed to get in the way of our otherwise normal talks. What he really meant was _I should have been there to protect you._

Bruce was protective to a fault.

"I've been better. But I'll manage," I tried for a cocky smirk, but it ended up falling into a grimace.

"We'll make sure you get better." _I'll beat the crap out of whoever did this._

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't put it like _**that**_, but you get the point.

"I'd feel a lot better if we could go home."

"You know the routine," he reminded me.

I sighed, but it just made my side feel worse. "What's my condition?"

"Three cracked ribs, fractured your right ankle bone, deep cuts on your right side and cheek, and a lot of bruising," he listed off quietly.

"All in a day's work," I smiled softly, not wanting to disturb the stitches in my cheek.

Bruce gave me a half-hearted glare, which inevitably caused me smile more.

Beside my leg, Ace shifted. Rolling over, he lazily flopped over my legs. Bringing his head up and blinking his eyes open, his tail began to wag and he barked quietly when he saw me.

"Hey, Ace," I called to him.

The German Shepherd clambered over my legs and closer to my face, where he promptly began licking me all over.

"Okay, Ace, okay, boy," I laughed slightly. Laughing really hurts with cracked ribs. "Ew!" I cried. "My mouth was open," I sputtered, trying to get the taste of dog saliva out of my mouth.

My outburst seemed to wake both Dick and Alfred. They stirred before blearily sitting up and smiling when they saw that I was awake.

"Mistress Kairi. It is a great relief to see that you are okay," Alfred smiled.

"No need to be so casual, Alfred," I smiled back playfully.

Of course, Ace had to go and ruin our little reunion here by stepping on my collar bone.

"Ow," I muttered as Dick pulled the German Shepherd back onto his lap. "How long was I out?" I wondered.

Dick glanced to the clock, but Bruce instantly knew.

"Five hours and thirty-three minutes," he answered without missing a beat.

"Eck," I mumbled, wrinkling my nose in distaste. "Did the doctors say how long I have to be here?"

"They said about a week," Dick supplied, wrestling slightly with the wiggling dog in his lap. "But it all depends."

"Double eck," I repeated, wrinkling my nose even more. "I hate hospitals. They don't have comfortable beds and their food is _**terrible**_," I grumbled.

My complaints were mostly to try and cover up the thick presence of the underlying tone in the room. This hadn't been just another injury on patrol. We all knew that I had been attacked.

This sort of thing always brought a damper on our lives.

"He knew who I was," I whispered eventually. Might as well get it over with now. "And he told me to tell you 'Hello'," I turned to Bruce.

Maybe I should have brought that up later. It only seemed to worsen his mood, and he quickly slipped into his 'I'm going to find who did this and make them regret their entire life,' state of mind. His hand slipped from mine, folding both of his to support his head with his elbows resting on his knees.

Alfred and Dick weren't much better. They were all looking down, lost in negative thoughts. Even Ace had caught onto the mood and was silent.

But, in my mind's eye, Dick looked the worst. His eyes had no spark, he was paler than usual, and he held onto Ace as if it was keeping him anchored.

Did he blame himself?

Why did everyone have to blame themselves?

The feeling in the room thickened, pressing against me and making my chest feel like I was being suffocated. It was slowly getting worse. I don't think I could breathe much longer in these conditions. Something had to change.

"So," I started, slightly hesitant. "Who's up for Chinese?"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Nobody fear! Kairi is alive and mostly well! Now I really want some Chinese…Seriously, I'm really craving that now!**

** Anyway!**

** After thinking about it all, I've decided to give Invasion a chance (even though I feel it won't be nearly as good as the original) and I might make a sequel with the Sparrow Chronicles. But that will have to be later, because right now I already have another sequel in mind that ties in with the stalker and the backwards K and the attacker guy that I have been planning since the beginning of this story!**

** So you guys will have to wait for a ****Sparrow Chronicle: Invasion****.**

** And on to more important matters! Someone has called Kairi/Sparrow a Mary Sue…again… That in itself isn't soooo bad, it's the fact they had only read up to about chapter 46 and had decided it! I understand that way back then, Sparrow was rather MarySueish, but I believe I have fixed that problem in the later, more recent, chapters! I also think that superheroes in themselves are rather MarySue-y. Think about it, heroes were made when MarySues were craved by people! The readers wanted characters who could do anything in the snap of a finger! Granted, they have been remodified for present day, but they still have incredibly Mary Sue moments. Seriously, a group of teenagers handling some of the worst villains in the world? That's pretty out there for characters.**

** Anyway.**

** Stop calling Sparrow a Mary Sue. She is not…much…**

** Okay!**

** Hybrid301: Sorry I didn't respond last chapter! I had already uploaded! But I'm going to give it a chance as well. And I heard lots of rumors that Wally wasn't going to be in it! Tear! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Sparrow off…yet…just kidding! I can't kill characters like that! I choked up myself when I wrote her calling Bruce dad! Cute! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Don't worry, I laughed a few times too! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

** WatchOutThatMovingVan: …you scare me…**

** Mangagirl97: Yeah, it's just too different for my liking! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Hospitals are never fun! Especially if you'd rather be out on a patrol! Haha! Thank you for reviewing!**

** chickenchick: Sorry if Bruce's and Dick's reactions weren't what you were expecting, but I don't see them as totally going on panicky and what not. I mean, they **_**are**_** Batman and Robin! And I heard they weren't going to have Wally in the second season (bummer!), so I don't think they'll have any of the three! But thanks for reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: I would never forgive myself if I killed her off either! Thank you for reviewing!**

** RandomPerson: I've been thinking about it all, and a plan has formed in my head for a ****Sparrow Chronicles: Invasion****. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: He is really hot as Nightwing! And if it was a game, they could just base the game off the show instead of vice versa! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: He'll respond like Bruce would! Hah! Thank you for reviewing!**

** anon: I'll be thinking about it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** satunisha: I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please, please, please review!**

** Spread the Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	74. Chapter 74

"I think it would be best if you three, _**and**_ the dog, leave for now," Doctor Palmer informed the others.

Doctor Palmer was from an Indian family. A family with a lot of money, all of it earned from their own hard work. He was tall and lanky, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a pretty good doctor, one that was honest and got things done. But he had a habit of talking down at me.

"We'll stay," Bruce replied firmly.

Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Ace were off to the side as the doctors and nurses were fussing over my injuries, checking my fluids and vitals, and going over my treatments.

"Very well," Dr. Palmer nodded in defeat. He turned to me as the nurses took their leave. "We're going to keep you here for about a week to monitor your progress, okay?"

I nodded, choosing to keep my mouth closed in case I said something I would later regret.

"You should recover to 100% in no time," he assured me before exiting the room.

"A week," I groaned, leaning back against the bed, which was propped so I could sit up. "A week in a hospital. _**Great**_."

"Well, it could be worse," Dick shrugged uneasily as the three of them came back over to my bed. "Just try to stay traught," he offered a weak smile.

"I guess," I muttered.

"You need to sleep," Bruce instructed me, taking his seat on my left.

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," I remarked drily. "And besides, I can't fall asleep with other people watching," I frowned. "That means you guys," I looked at them pointedly.

"So we're just supposed to go back home!" Dick argued, his brow furrowing.

Bruce shot him a glare and Alfred placed a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "You two have to go you know where and do you know what," I pointed to him and Bruce.

Dick opened his mouth to argue, but Bruce cut him off. "Are you sure, Kairi?"

"I'll be fine," I nodded. "I'll just be sleeping anyway," I yawned as if to prove my point.

Bruce narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding. "We'll be back tomorrow," he assured me.

"I know you guys will be," I smiled tiredly.

"Take care, Mistress Kairi," Alfred called softly as he held the door open for Bruce and Dick.

I just nodded, too tired all of a sudden to talk.

"Bye, Kairi," Dick said before exiting the room with Ace in his arms.

Soon I was left alone in the hospital room. The bright lights bothered me, so I pressed the button to call the nurse. A young brunette quickly entered my room.

"Hello, sweetie. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Is it possible to have the lights turned down, or off, or something like that?" I wondered.

"Of course," she smiled, walking over by the door and flipping the lights off. "Is that good?"

"Yeah. Thank you," I called as she closed the door and left me cloaked in darkness.

I wasn't much one for sleeping on my back. Typically, I preferred to be curled up in ball on my side. But that was out of the question, what with my side stitched up, my foot in an air-cast, and an i.v. taped to my arm.

I really hated hospitals.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

It had taken me forever to finally fall asleep. The pain from my injuries kept my mind too sharp for relaxation, the beeping of the machines got on my nerves, and the hustle and bustle of everyone beyond the door left me feeling anxious.

But eventually, I managed to get a few hours of rest.

Of course, I still had a nightmare.

This time it involved the dark shadowy dude that had attacked me. He had Bruce, Dick, and Alfred chained up. And then everyone had been screaming. Then I woke up.

Again, I hated hospitals…

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes (careful not to disturb the stitches on my cheek), I yawned before calling out to whoever was at the door. "What's the secret password?" I questioned.

"Bubblegum," Dick remarked, opening the door and stepping in behind Bruce.

"Er, wrong," I replied, grimacing playfully. "Today it's swordfish."

"Alfred made you some breakfast," Bruce told me, setting down a container of food at the bedside table.

"And we brought your stuff," Dick added, holding up one of my bags of random junk.

"Thanks," I smiled in relief. I couldn't live without my stuff. "So, what are your guys' schedules today?" I wondered as they sat next to my bed.

"Bruce has a meeting at Wayne Enterprises," Dick rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to go," he responded.

"Yes you do!" I disagreed, sitting up rather quickly and pulling against my stitches. "Ow," I muttered, placing a hand to my side.

"You okay?" Dick and Bruce immediately got up and leaned towards me.

"Hey! I'm not that fragile!" I frowned. "I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Keep it up and you'll be staying here even longer," Dick reasoned.

"No I won't," I sniffed in disdain.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Much of the day went slowly. After an hour of sitting and talking (an _**hour**_), Dick and I finally managed to convince Bruce to go to his meeting…which he was already thirty minutes late to…

After that, we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I tried flipping on the tv, doing some channel surfing before deciding nothing good was on and turning it back off.

"Kairi," Dick started hesitantly after an hour and half of near silence. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging down.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's all my fault you got hurt," he admitted.

"No it isn't!" I grabbed his hand. My movement pulled at the stitches in my side, but I ignored it. "It wasn't anyone's fault! Well, except for that jerk that jumped me," I added as an afterthought.

"But I was supposed to walk home with you!" he stood up, my hand falling from his.

"You weren't _**supposed**_ to!" I yelled. "Don't start treating me like I'm so weak that I have to have someone walk home with me every day!"

"But," he sighed, collapsing back into his seat. "I'm your partner," he whispered. "No matter where we go."

"Well, except when you're off flirting at the Cave," I remarked drily, leaning back in my bed and crossing my arms.

Immediately, I realized that I had actually said that out loud. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened on their own accord.

"What?" Dick looked up at me. "Is that really what this is all about?"

I opened my mouth to respond and take it back, to claim that it wasn't really true. But then, if he was my partner, wouldn't he be spending more time with _**me**_, and not at the Cave?

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my brow furrowing in anger. "That _**is**_ what it's all about!"

"Why is this what we're talking about?" Dick wondered angrily, standing up.

"Oh, I don't know, _**partner**_," I snapped. "But, hey, maybe _**Zatanna**_ or _**Barbara**_ would know!"

He looked taken aback for a second, before his face hardened. "Maybe they _**would**_!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he shouted back. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the hospital room, the door slamming behind him.

I was fuming, my hands balled into fists and my teeth clenched against each other. "Stupid, annoying, idiot," I spat towards the door.

Calling the nurse, I got her to flip of the lights, allowing me to seethe in dark.

It was true, he _**had**_ been spending more time with Zatanna, or with Barbara.

If I thought it was true, then why did I feel like a total monster?

Here I was, sitting, alone, in a hospital, shoving my best friend away from me.

Tears came to my eyes and I furiously brushed them off, not caring that the various contraptions attached to my fingers were catching on my cheek stitches. I was supposed to be stronger than _**this**_. Stronger than crying in a hospital room because I had been beat-up.

Because I had been defeated. Horribly, undeniably, utterly defeated. I hadn't even stood a chance. And here I thought that I was one of the best. That was such a stupid, largely unfounded fantasy.

How could I have been such an idiot?

How could I say that I deserved to be Sparrow?

I never deserved that title…

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, ending on a rather negative tone here…**

** But who doesn't love a little drama?**

** Hope you guys like it!**

** Shout out to Jane-Water for adding the ****Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts!**

** Synk: We can always hope! And it does have lots of potential! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Go puppy love! And, no matter what, Dick Grayson will **_**always**_** look hot! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Thank you for the reassurance! And thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Not quite! I still have several cards up my sleeve! Haha! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Your Oatmeal is Crazy right: I get what you're saying, on all accounts. And I know that you're right, once again on all accounts. I know that Sparrow is rather Mary-Sue-ish, and I believe that's largely due to the fact that this is the first story I've really ever stuck with, and I wanted it to be everything I thought it could be. Sorry about all that Mary Sue crapiness. I've tried to make her less Mary Sue, but rather slowly (I don't want it to seem incredibly all of the sudden). Thank you for the amazing and critical review!**

** MapoTofu21: I used to think that as well! And your 3-year-old nephew sounds adorable! Thanks for the review!**

** Jane-Water: Thank you for the support! Right now I have a sequel in mind (one that would take place immediately after the first season, not five years later), so after I work through that, I'm open to writing out Season 2! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** Don't be sippin any Haterade!**

** Long Live Young Justice Season 1,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	75. Chapter 75

Sighing, I opted on just sitting up and pulling my black bag onto my lap. It was five-thirty in the morning, and I had absolutely no chance of getting any more sleep. Dick and I rarely ever fought. The worst argument thus far being about who was better at doing flips (of which it ended with both of us laughing and deciding that he was better anyway).

But this had gone too far.

It made me question if he was even going to come visit me. Never mind that, it made me wonder if he would ever forgive me.

Wiping away a stray tear, I reached my hand into my bag. My hand brushed against some soft plush and I grasped it, yanking it past the books, dvds, and clothes until it fell into my lap.

It was a tattered, worn-out, deteriorating stuffed animal. Being a songbird, it had a white stomach/chest with varying shades of brown and tan streaks running over its head and down its back. Essentially, it was based on a house sparrow.

It was something that I had had with me even before Bruce had saved me out on the streets. And it was what gave me my superhero name.

Around its neck was a lucky, silver charm bracelet. I would normally wear the bracelet every day, around my ankle (it was a lot less annoying there). But my last patrol had left me too tired to care enough to put it back on.

Bad luck, anyone?

Slipping the bracelet off the bird's neck, I let the few charms spill over into my hand. There were only four of them attached to the silver link.

The first one was from Bruce. Custom made, it resembled a lock heart, but the hole where the key would go was a tiny little bat. He had given it to me when I was four. Back when I couldn't sleep because I was scared for him. He had told me that if I kept the 'Bat-heart' (as he liked to call it) safe, then he would always come back to me.

Alfred had given me the second one, handmade it himself, in fact. It was a little skeleton key, old-fashioned (like him). He had made it so it could match the 'Bat-heart', and the prongs of the key were shaped into that resembling a bat. According to him, someone would need a key to unlock Bruce's heart.

Of course, on some occasions, you would need fingerprint scanners, eye scanners, key cards, passcodes, and various other means of mechanisms to unlock it…

The third charm had come from Dick, back on my ninth birthday. It was a dime-sized golden song-bird, just taking off in flight. With the wings spread out, I always thought it looked like it was trying to imitate an eagle or other big bird of prey.

Just like how I had been.

The final charm I had actually gotten myself, but it represented what Ace would have given me (had he had opposable thumbs and whatnot). It was a miniature dog bone with a bat carved into the side. One day, Ace was going to show up all the world's military dogs. I could just feel it.

Of course, that was another reason why I didn't the bracelet around my wrist. That would be incredibly stupid. People would instantly suspect that I was Sparrow.

And conditions were already precarious enough.

My eyes were drawn back to the golden bird.

I remembered that day like it was only yesterday.

Dick and I had gone to the Gotham Fair on my ninth birthday. The entire day was filled with laughter, holding hands, and cotton candy. Definitely a much needed break from our ruthless training. We had gone on the Ferris wheel, and had been at the top when it eventually stopped. That's where we swore we would be partners forever, no matter what. Where Dick handed me the golden bird and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

How could I be so stupid?

Partners forever, no matter what. That was what we had sworn. And now I was letting two girls get in the way of that…

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

A sudden knock at the door jolted me out of the stupor I had put myself in. Blinking a few times, a struggled to find my voice.

"Come in," I finally managed to get out.

"Good morning, Mistress Kairi," Alfred greeted, stepping into my room and turning the lights on.

I blinked to get used to the light and smiled at my visitor. "Alfred!"

"I brought you some breakfast, Mistress Kairi," he handed me a container of food.

"Thank you," I replied. "And also for packing my things," I nodded to my bag as I opened the food container and breathed in the smell of Alfred's pancakes. Grabbing a fork, I cut a piece of pancake off and shoved it into my mouth.

Man, pancakes were _**so**_ much better than hospital food.

He chuckled softly. "I didn't pack the bag, Mistress Kairi," he informed.

I looked up, surprised.

"Master Richard did," Alfred continued.

Of course he did.

Looking down, I suddenly lost my appetite for pancakes.

"You two had a fight," Alfred observed softly.

"Yeah," I nodded reluctantly.

"What was it over this time?" he persisted gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Very well," Alfred nodded. "I trust the two of you to make amends to your own friendship."

We lapsed into silence for a short time. I picked at my pancakes, every now and then actually eating a piece, while Alfred sat patiently.

How is it possible for one guy to be so patient? Especially when dealing with Bruce, Dick, and I?

Alfred certainly was a man of impossibilities.

"If you require anything, Mistress Kairi, just call," he claimed eventually, standing from his chair. "I hear your school friends are going to show up today."

"Thank you, Alfred," I nodded.

He turned and left.

Sometimes, I _**really**_ hated being left alone.

Especially alone in hospitals.

They gave me way too much time to think.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Hey everyone! I made a new catch phrase for myself! That's Queerin', yo! Long story…**

** Hope you all liked this chapter! Once again, mostly just filler…**

** Shout out to punkedoutrocker for adding me to their favorite author and author alert! And to Just Watch Me for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and story alert!**

** punkedoutrocker: Undoubtedly. I'm beginning to think that was one of the reasons **_**why**_** they skipped five years into the future! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: It's like her MID-LIFE CRISIS! My dad told me I would go through one when I got older…but I don't wanna…sorry, that was kinda random! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: I love how you take her side! Hah! Hospitals are incredibly creepy! How can people think that a place like that is a morale booster for someone who may die? Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Your Oatmeal is Crazy right: Thank you for being critical! And for reading and reviewing!**

** Just Watch Me: Well, they only had the first season. So what I'm thinking is that they deleted all of them (because their released anyway), and I don't think they've gotten very far with the second season yet. Sorry about that! And MAJOR KUDOS TO YOU! I give you truck-loads of respect! Totally queerin (don't ask)! I'd like to see how your teachers reacted (what do you mean you didn't do your homework? **I was up late reading fanfiction all night. It is _much_ more important you know!**)…yeah, been there, done that…doesn't work so well…But it's worth it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Thanks! Especially for the review!**

** Misakirox: Hah, yeah. Not feeling the astor! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Review! Pretty please with a Robin on top? Dick Grayson of course. All the others are wanna-bes and posers…**

** You Be Queerin',**

** ~AvenJackel**


	76. Chapter 76

The fourth day in the hospital was definitely busier than the others so far.

A specialized doctor came in and gave the nurses the all clear to take out the i.v. and several other contraptions. I was also allowed to take off the heart monitor during the day, but at night they wanted it to be stuck back on (just in case, they said).

After that, the specialized doctor re-dressed all my wounds and checked them over again. Thankfully there were no infections, but my body was still really sore.

"Okay, Kairi," Doctor Reynolds (the specialized doctor) started, checking over his clipboard. "You're doing just great," he smiled and I smiled back.

Doctor Reynolds was a young college graduate, only in his late thirties, and was definitely my absolute favorite doctor. Not many people knew this, but Doc was the League's residential physician (even heroes needed them). And he dealt with my injuries all too often…

"You should be going home in a few days," he continued.

"Thanks Doc," I sighed in relief.

"Don't act stupid," he shot me a knowing glance.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smirked.

"Take care, Kairi," his face softened as he exited out into the hall.

I pulled the covers of the bed back and gingerly stepped out. Wobbling slightly once my healing ankle touched the ground, I carefully did a few _**minor**_ stretches (not so much that my injuries would hurt more). Grabbing my black bag, I went into the bathroom.

First off, I absolutely _**refused**_ to use any form of bedpan, so the use of a toilet was much appreciated. Then I brushed through my rat's nest of hair and cleaned my teeth. Finally, I was allowed to ditch the stupid, freezing, papery hospital gown.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized just how bad my injuries were. The worst, by far, was the long, red, scar reaching from my hip to my ribcage on my right side. Stitches were laced through it, and it was easy to see that it was healing nicely, but it still made my bruised stomach tighten at the sight.

Of course, the rest of the injuries weren't all that much better.

My cheek was still pretty pink, but it was definitely a lot healthier looking. My ankle felt off, but I knew it wouldn't be long until it was functional. The bruises coloring my stomach and chest were a sickly purple and green mixture. But it was reassuring.

The scars on my side and face would heal quickly enough, and ankles were always killers, what I was annoyed with were the cracked ribs.

They take _**forever**_ to heal. For instance, the doctor told me about six-eight weeks until they were fully healed. That meant no patrol for six-eight weeks.

Yeah, right.

More like two weeks, at the _**most**_. At least, for me…Besides, the League has some amazing methods for healing lickety-splickety. The only reason I was in a 'normal' hospital was because my attack was public information, and if I wasn't in the hospital the Press would get even more annoying.

I slipped into some black mesh gym shorts and a relatively loose gray wife-beater tank top that had been in my bag. It felt so much more relaxing to be in actual clothes, rather than the inhumane material they made you wear in hospitals.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I settled back down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

Sitting up, I crossed my legs. "Come in," I called.

"Kairi!" Susie yelled as she threw the door open.

If Ethan and Jayden hadn't been holding her back, I think the red-head would have launched herself at me…

"Hey you guys," I smiled at them. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ethan waved it off. "These two dragged me here."

"And I didn't get to help? Shame," I smirked.

"Kairi, what happened to your face!" Susie called, pulling me in for a bear-hug.

"Yeah, I know. I look awful," I shrugged once she released me.

"I don't know," Ethan stated, stroking his imaginary beard. "I think it's an improvement," he grinned.

"Hahaha," I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you hilarious? So how was school?"

"Oh, it was _**great**_," Jayden spoke up sarcastically.

"The Warden's established new rules since you got hurt," Ethan expanded.

The Warden was what we called the principle. He was a complete and utter…well, warden! School was a prison and he was our jailer.

"New rules?" my brow furrowed.

"Yeah, no one's walking home anymore," Susie nodded.

"You know, considering this is Gotham, that might have been a better idea _**before**_ you got hurt," Jayden reasoned. "I mean, sure, we have a pretty good police force, and some world-renowned superheroes, but they've all got lives of their own too."

That is what I liked about Jayden.

"Yep," Susie grinned. "Oh! Apparently Luke finally asked Kailey out!" she gushed frantically.

Okay, end of serious conversation, I guess.

After nearly an hour of meaningless gossip, I finally managed to shove my friends out the door, claiming I needed rest. My friends were good for school and all, but I didn't want to talk about mindless teenage crap. I needed a superhero in which to discuss the man who attacked me, the man that knew who I was.

It was time to get to work.

The coppers would be around any time now, so I decided to get a head start.

Pulling out my sketchbook and a pencil, I closed my eyes and tried to remember the best glance I got at my attacker. Problem was when I thought back to him, my hands began shaking. I had to hug myself to stop them.

"Come on," I muttered to myself. "You've been attacked before!" I went on. "Not like this was the first time you were beat!"

This was fast becoming a pep talk.

I wasn't much one for pep talks…

My shoulders sagged as I realized what the issue was. I cupped my face in my hands, tears spilling out.

"Why am I so scared of him?" I whispered into the emptiness of the room.

Nobody answered back.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked the chapter!**

** Synk: What's the point of making them argue if I can't squeeze the life out of it all? Just kidding, I don't like arguing a whole lot! And they're best friends! So of course they'll make up soon! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Fillers are actually some of my favorites to write! And you have to post it soon! I wanna read it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much!**

** angel2u: That's exactly the point! Thanks for the review!**

** Misakirox: Well, yes, Robin is amazing! I would totally want a pretty please with a Robin on top! And I stay to about 1,000 words of the actual chapter just because it allows me to get enough in to post every day. And I know that some people don't like to read a whole lot at one time. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Has anyone ever thought how awkward it would be if there was a female on the Team whose real name was Robin? And then Wally would come over and say 'Hey Robin!' and both Robins would turn around at the same time? Thank god DC is doing okay at not reusing names all that often…**

** Sorry, that was really random!**

** ANYway!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	77. Chapter 77

"Miss Wayne?" a female voice called into my room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Someone sent you flowers," the nurse chirped happily, stepping in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, climbing out of the bed to take the vase. "Thank you!" I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled back before exiting.

I set the arrangement of flowers on my bed-side table. There was a mixture of blues, purples, pinks, and oranges. Flowers weren't my favorite to get, but it was the thought that counted I guess.

But that didn't stop me from wondering who sent them.

Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were immediately ruled out, as were Susie, Ethan, and Jayden. It could have been Barbara. Or really anyone. Was someone trying to kiss up to me?

Searching among the stems, I found a single white card and pulled it out. As I pulled it out, I realized that it was attached to a flower stem. The flower was upside down, and once I had taken the card out, it turned out to be a single black rose.

Okay, I don't know much about flowers, but black roses could _**not**_ be something a secret admirer would send you.

It sent shivers down my spine, but I proceeded to untie the string that connected the rose to the card and set the flower back in the bouquet. The splash of black seemed incredibly foreboding in the middle of all those colors.

Like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

My fingers were shaking slightly as I went to open the card. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and flipped the card open.

I think my heart skipped several beats. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes widened.

There, in the middle of the card, were drops of dark red blood; drops that formed a backwards 'K' with a crosshair behind.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Once I had gotten over the initial shock and fear, I tossed the card to the ground, climbed onto my hospital bed with my knees to my chest, and whipped out my cell. The speed dial was contacting Bruce before I could even notice my fingers moving.

I couldn't even try to stop the shaking of my arms, or the nervous quiver of my lip as I willed Bruce to pick up his phone.

His phone rang five times before going to his voicemail.

Slamming the phone shut, I ran my hands through my hair frantically.

Bruce _**always**_ picked up his phone. Even at three in the morning when he's only gotten ten minutes of sleep. Even if he's having the most important meeting in his entire life. He knows that it could be an emergency at any given moment.

So why wasn't he picking up!

Was he okay? Had he gotten in trouble? What if the man that attacked me got to him? Would he be strong enough to defend himself? Even if he didn't have his Batman stuff? Would he have contacted the League if he was in trouble? What if he didn't get the chance?

I was shaking, my hands clutching at my hair and my eyes widening. My breathing increased, as did my heart rate. Everything seemed to blank out for seconds at a time, before suddenly rushing back upon me and taking my breath away.

Was it just me, or were the walls closing in?

Crap, I hate hospitals.

"No, no, no," I mumbled to myself, covering my eyes and shaking my head. I brought my knees to my chest and pressed my head against them.

"Okay, Kairi," I told myself. "Now is _**not**_ the time for hyperventilating or panic attacks!" I continued, calming down slightly. It wasn't necessarily my first panic attack. "Bruce can take care of himself," I assured myself, raising my head back up. "There must be a logical reason as to why he's not picking up, right?"

"Oh, but what is it!" I practically shouted back at myself.

On second thought, I think I've been spending too much time with the Arkham Asylum patients…was it a bad thing that I was arguing with myself?

"Maybe he left his phone on his desk?" I figured. "Except Bruce doesn't forget things like that, _**especially**_ when I'm in the hospital," I muttered. "Human error? Technology error? Cosmic error?" I wondered. "Maybe I should just leave at that."

That certainly seemed fine with me.

Which would make my next call to Dick.

_**Great.**_

And he was still at school!

Crap. Why did it seem like every time I was in the hospital, inconveniences doubled in my life? Stupid hospitals…

So I called the only option left.

"Alfred," I said into the phone once he picked up. "I need you to go pick up Dick and bring him straight here. _**Now**_."

"How serious is it, Mistress Kairi?" Alfred questioned.

"Really," I confirmed. "And Bruce isn't picking up."

"I'll be right there," he assured.

As I waited, I furiously paced the hospital room. Back and forth, back and forth, back and fricken forth (sooner or later there would be a mark in the floor). Every time I went near the door leading to the hall, I would open it and quickly scan the passage. I'm not really sure for what.

And then, or course, there was the small problem of paranoia. Was he watching me? _**Had**_ he been watching me? And Dick? What about Bruce? Or Alfred?

How long had this gone on? What was there to gain? Information on the League? On Batman? On the Team?

Once I made my way to the window, I threw the blinds open and peeked outside, my eyes flitting over the half empty parking lot.

My hands were shaking again, and I had to hold them and bite my lip to stop. I forced my thoughts away from the negative and to the semi-positive.

Dick would be here soon. Between the two of us, we could figure this out. And then we could call Bruce. And maybe even the League. Then we could hunt down the guy that had attacked me and find out what he wanted, after we beat him into a bloody pulp that is.

I didn't have to wait much longer for Dick to show up.

He immediately barged into the room, not even bothering to knock. Even though he looked serious, I could tell he hadn't forgotten our argument.

"What is it, Kairi?" he wondered, I could detect a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Okay, first off," I turned to him, wringing my hands to keep from shaking. "I'm _**really**_ sorry about what I said!"

He looked down, his face softening, probably from the worried tone in my voice. "No, I'm sorry. You were right, we've been growing apart," he sighed.

"I'm glad that we're back to being friends and all, but we have more important business," I continued.

As if just noticing my mood, Dick suddenly caught on. "What's going on, Kairi? Are you okay?"

"I got these today," I handed him the bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers," he nodded. "With a black rose?" he continued skeptically.

"Along with that note," I pointed down at the piece of paper by his feet.

He picked it up and flicked it open. "But Kairi," he started.

"Yeah," I nodded back, hugging myself. "It's him."

"We have to tell Bruce," he reasoned.

"Oh, really? You know, I hadn't thought of contacting him _**at all**_," I remarked. "You know, you're an utter genius."

"Your sarcasm isn't needed," he quipped back. "Just try to stay traught."

"Stay traught!" I yelled. "_**That's**_ your advice!" I threw my arms out. "Just stay traught while I go investigate this. You can stay here and rot in a claustrophobic hospital room so Bruce and I can work on this without you," I mocked. "Heck no!" I began packing all my stuff back into my black bag.

"What are you doing?" Dick wondered.

"What does it look like!" I snapped. "I'm getting the heck out of here," I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"You're not scheduled for release for a few days," he followed me as I hurried around the room.

"I don't care," I shrugged.

"But Kairi," he protested.

Turning to face him, I covered his mouth with my hand. "I don't want to be here," I whispered, my shoulders sagging slightly.

He carefully took my wrist in his hand and removed my fingers from his face. "I know you don't, Kairi, but what about your treatments?"

"They can make house calls," I nodded. "But I just want to go home," I mumbled quietly.

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. Man, I _**really**_ hated crying in front of people. The hospital left me all trapped. Literally, a bird in a cage. It made me feel weak, useless, and vulnerable. And I just wanted to leave.

Dick's arms wrapped around me and I quickly returned the hug.

"I'll call Alfred to come sign the waiver so they can discharge you," he whispered.

"Thanks," I murmured back, my cheek resting on his shoulder.

Once we disentangled from the hug, I finished gathering all my stuff and getting it into my bag as Dick talked to Alfred. Pulling on some socks and one shoes (my right wouldn't fit over my air cast for my ankle), I grabbed the horrid flowers that I wished I could burn and walked with Dick down to the front desk.

Alfred was standing there once we got off the elevator.

"You ready to go home, Mistress Kairi?" he asked me, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Definitely," I smiled. "I _**hate**_ hospitals," I muttered as we exited the building.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Already chapter 77! Yay!**

** Shout out to Aranel43, , and ChewieLee for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts and to Ana-Comic Fan for adding the story to their favorites and to cornontheaub for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and story alerts!**

** angel2u: Maybe, maybe not? Who's to say? Thanks for the review!**

** Synk: Haha, it's fun every now and then! I know it wasn't all that cute, but with Kairi freaking out, cute was slightly out of the question. Hope you liked it, though! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Yay! I love it when people love my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: You're right, Dick does sound funny alone sometimes…Haha, Dick…Sorry, immature teenage moment! And there will be more of him (and Bruce)! Thank you for the review!**

** Reviews are love!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	78. Chapter 78

"Nothing!" I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "We've searched the entire thing and found _**nothing**_!" I gestured to the bouquet of flowers on the Batcomputer as Ace stirred by my feet.

"Should we try calling again?" Dick wondered.

"He hasn't picked up the past thirty-two times," I muttered sourly.

The unasked question hung in the air like a suffocating cloud.

Was Bruce okay?

I scooped the German shepherd into my arms and hugged him to myself.

"Master Bruce is just fine," Alfred assured us, carrying a tray of snacks down.

I still don't understand how that man could read our minds so well. Seriously, he just _**had**_ to have superpowers of some kind.

"Then why isn't he answering?" Dick reasoned.

"Okay, glasses on," I told him, setting Ace on the floor. "I'm contacting the League," I continued, pulling on my own Aviators.

"I'll just step out of the way," Alfred bowed as Dick and I set up the link from the Batcave to the WatchTower.

"What do you need?" Superman asked once his faced popped up on the Batcomputer screen.

"Have you seen Batman?" the two of us demanded at the same time.

"Out on a top secret mission," the Blue Boy Scout responded shortly. "How are you feeling, Sparrow? We all heard what happened," he continued, his face softening slightly.

"He went without telling us!" I exclaimed in disbelief, ignoring Superman's concern.

"Thanks, Supes," Dick quickly replied, ending the feed and turning to me.

"Stupid Bruce," I mumbled, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on top.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Dick agreed.

"Tell you what?" a sudden voice inquired from behind.

It shocked the living bejeezus out of me and I practically leaped straight out of Bruce's chair. Spinning around in it, I faced Bruce, who was just entering the cave fully decked out in his Batman garb.

"Where have you been all day?" I demanded. Standing up, I wobbled slightly as I put pressure on my bad ankle.

"Out," was all he said, heading off to change.

"That's it?" Dick protested. "You couldn't even have contacted us?"

I hobbled off after Bruce with Dick and Ace close behind.

"Since when has my entire life been monitored by two thirteen-year-olds?" Bruce remarked drily.

After all the crap that's happened the past week, that stung more than I thought it would. It felt like a direct blow to the heart, and I had to take a step back to steady myself.

"Bruce," I started as he came back out in a tuxedo. "I got flowers from the guy who attacked me today!" I yelled at his retreating back.

He paused, looking over at the bouquet scattered around the Batcomputer.

"We tried calling you, but you never picked up!" Dick added.

"Instead, you were _**'out'**_," I air-quoted, narrowing my eyes.

Bruce ignored us and went up to the flowers, picking the black rose up and examining it. Next he looked at the white note with the red stained 'K'.

"Seriously, just 'out'!" I protested.

"He's not even going to defend himself, either!" Dick agreed.

I opened my mouth to make a comment, but Bruce cut me off.

"Do you want to find out who did this or not?" he practically growled.

Man, he was not in a good mood today...

That immediately shut the two of us up. We shared a look before joining Bruce at the Batcomputer.

"So what's the rose going to tell you?" I wondered skeptically.

"This isn't a rose," Bruce replied cryptically.

We waited for him to expand. Which of course he didn't.

"So," Dick started. "What kind of flower is it?" he prompted.

"It's an Alacan Wasp's Nest," he told us, carrying the flower over to the lab. "They can only be grown in very few regions around the Himalayas, and they can only last for up to two weeks once uprooted."

As Dick followed him to the lab, I sat in Bruce's chair in front of the Batcomputer and researched the stupid flower. What I discovered about it did not lighten my mood.

"Says here that the nomads in that area associate the Alacan Wasp's Nest with the Bringer of Death," I informed the others. "If the petals blew towards the nomadic camps, it was perceived as an omen foretelling an untimely end," I gulped. "It is note-worthy that the majority of the time, the end was seen as a slaughter brought upon by Death himself," I read straight from the Batcomputer's database.

Yup, _**so**_ called that. Black flowers are awful.

I turned to Bruce and Dick, my eyes wide with barely concealed fear. "But, if they're trying to kill me, why didn't they just end it in that alley?" I wondered.

Dick looked away while Bruce occupied himself with testing the flower.

"Kairi, you need to get some sleep," Bruce ordered me.

"Heck no!" I protested immediately, standing straight up. "I was attacked in an alley and then got a death threat! I'm not going to be able to sleep!"

"You need sleep," he turned to me.

"No, no, no," I crossed my arms and shook my head frantically.

"Maybe you should, Kairi," Dick scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"I think I'll just stay right here," I reinforced firmly, sitting down in Bruce's chair and crossing my legs. I glared over at the two of them, willing them to protest.

Bruce merely sighed, his face softening slightly. "Don't wear yourself out."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smirked, spinning back around in the chair to continue my research on the flower.

"Check all floral shipments within the past two weeks," Bruce instructed me.

Doing so, it came up with only the occasional lily, rose, and iris. "No foreign flowers in or out of the United States," I called back.

"Traces of dirt originating from the Himalayas, definitely natural-grown," Dick confirmed from the lab.

I turned to face the two of them, watching as they worked. Ace leaped up into my lap and I yawned slightly. Okay, maybe I should go to sleep.

But how would I know Bruce and Dick would be there when I woke back up?

Laying my head on the chair's arm rest, I sleepily stroked Ace's soft fur. I refused to let my eye lids fall over my eyes, intending to keep watch over the boys, but eventually I couldn't stop them from covering my eye-sight, leaving me to blissful sleep.

At least, it was blissful at first.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Oh nightmares, hate those with a burning passion!**

** Anyway, I've noticed Ace hasn't been in here very lately, so I'll have to bring him soon…**

** Okay! Lots of shout outs today! To JDP95 for adding the story to their story alerts, to AceofSpades95 for adding the story to their favorites and for adding me to their favorite authors, to Sticker55 for adding me to their author alerts, and to Alya Kihaku for adding the story to their story alerts!**

** angel2u: I love making people make up! Happy dance! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Bruce is a man of many layers…including absolute paranoia! I can't wait to know either! (I just kind of make it up as I go)! Thanks you for the review!**

** Just Watch Me: Yep! Couldn't keep them angry at each other **_**forever**_**! Thanks for the review!**

** JDP95 (when you get here): Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

** Ashley: I hope not! It's my goal to keep amazing! Thanks for reviewing!**

** AceofSpades95: I'm glad you like it! I'm planning on a sequel, but it will be completely **_**un**_**canon…no five years later…yet! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Sticker55: You know, I'm not too sure about the whole Roy thing! I just hope they find the real him soon! And that they don't leave it hanging after five whole years! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: That is HILARIOUS! I was cracking up when I read that! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Do you know what, I just got a good idea for a short Sparrow story! What if Sparrow was hand-cuffed to the Joker for two whole days? Now **_**that**_** would be hilarious!**

** Anyway!**

** Please review! Or else the evil Leprechauns will bite your toes off while you sleep!**

** Don't worry! It only hurts for the first few years!**

** Trust me! I would know!**

** Teehee,**

** ~AvenJackel**


	79. Chapter 79

_I was running. I don't know why, or how with my hurt ankle. But I was running._

_My legs were burning with each stride I took, my lungs heaving for oxygen in the rancid air of the city. The slight wind rushed through my damp hair. I think it was blood that was coating my hair. But I couldn't be sure. Of anything, really._

_ Something cut into me and blood flowed down my leg._

_ I collapsed to the cement, skinning both my knees on the rough texture._

_ There were screams echoing all over my head. There were Alfred's, and Dick's, and Bruce's. But it wasn't just them. I heard Roy, Kaldur, M'gann, Connor, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, the entire Team. And Clark, Diana, Shayera, J'onn, John, Barry, Oliver, the entire League._

_ Everyone I cared about._

_ Why were they screaming?_

_ I twisted around, looking to see my pursuer, a dark-clad man. The man who had attacked me._

_ And behind him, everyone was coated in blood, and they were all screaming. I couldn't hear what they were screaming, but I think I joined in at some point, my screams mingling with the others as the figure loomed over to me._

_ "Kairi!" everyone seemed to scream._

_ "__**Kairi**__!" it seemed to get more urgent._

"Kairi!"

Everything was a blind panic. I was sweating, my eyes not yet adjusted to the current lighting, and my arms flailing for a grip on something, anything. Tears fell down my cheeks, and I vaguely noticed a warm pressure against my chest. My breathing was heavy, harsh, and left me shaking to the bone.

Two calloused hands found their way to my damp cheeks, and a third one took my own hand.

"Kairi," a firm yet gentle voice called in my ear.

The world rushed in on me, making me feel like the air was knocked straight through my teeth.

Ace was curled up against my chest, whimpering slightly and licking my chin. Dick was off to my side, squeezing my hand reassuringly while looking at me worriedly. Bruce was crouching by my head, his hands resting on my sweaty and tear-stained cheeks.

"Kairi," Bruce repeated, his voice sounding incredibly soft for someone who almost always had it in a purposeful growl.

The sound of his voice brought his screams back to my mind, and the tears back to my eyes. Without taking a second to think about it, I leaned forward and wrapped my free arm around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and the hand holding mine tighten slightly.

It took me quite a few minutes to calm down, but eventually my sobs subsided into sniffles. Leaning out of Bruce's embrace and reclaiming my hand from Dick, I rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Right," I whispered breathily. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, looking down and hugging Ace to myself.

"Don't be," Bruce informed me softly. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing," I replied quickly, my grip on Ace tightening.

"Kairi," Dick started, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh.

Bruce never had episodes like this. And neither did Dick.

Why was I always so much weaker? Even when I practically worked myself to death trying to be perfect? Was it because I was the girl of the family?

"Everyone was there," I whispered, my own voice inaudible to my ears. "You guys, Alfred, the Team, even the League. And the guy that attacked me was there. Everyone was screaming," I admitted defeated, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"Everything's okay," Bruce assured.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just a dream," I sucked in a deep breath before letting it back out.

"You okay?" Dick wondered earnestly.

"I guess," I remarked. "Have you made any advancement with the investigation?" I tried to change the topic.

I could tell both of them were reluctant to let the conversation drop, but I had had enough with it already.

"The flower had traces of composites not found in the Himalayas," Bruce continued, straightening up.

"We have reason to believe it was dug out of the Himalayas when it was still growing and was then planted in Gotham soil," Dick added.

"So, anyone think Ivy's in on this?" I figured, the nightmare already far behind me.

"We were just about to go look in on it," Bruce nodded.

"Not now, you aren't," Alfred protested lightly, coming down the stairs from the Mansion. "It is four in the morning, you three. Surely it can wait until everyone is well rested," he reasoned.

"I second that," Dick agreed, yawning as if to prove his point.

Bruce sighed, but ultimately gave in. "Then we'll call it a night," he confirmed.

Standing, I scooped Ace into my arms (man he was getting big) and made my way up the stairs. I was exhausted, but I didn't feel like I'd be able to sleep.

Making my way past the clock, up the grand staircase, and down the hall to my bedroom, I paused just at my bedroom door, my hand resting on the door knob.

I felt a hand on my upper arm. "Will you be okay?" Dick whispered quietly.

Turning to him, I offered a weak smile. "I'll manage."

"If you ever need anything, I'm right next door," he assured me.

"Thanks," I replied earnestly. "Good night," I opened the door of my room and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

Setting Ace on the bed, I turned to my dresser and pulled out some fresh cotton shorts and a tank top, quickly changing into them. I didn't feel like sleeping, quite the contrary, actually. I felt like running a hundred miles. A feeling like that of ants crawling over my skin made me twitchy and jittery.

Instead, I went to my nightstand and pulled out a small book. I remembered it was the psychic journal M'gann had given me for my birthday. Then I grabbed my sparrow stuffed animal from my black bag and a black fountain pen before I turned back to my dresser.

I set my things down and climbed half-way up the dresser, supporting my weight on the draws. I reached up to the top hatch of the dresser (which touched the ceiling) and opened it up.

Getting back down, I lightly tossed my stuff up into the hatch. I climbed all the way up the dresser and into the hatch.

Inside, it was surprisingly roomy, with enough space for me to sit up and stretch my legs out. There was a body pillow, a few candles, a lighter, and an emergency Swiss army knife.

It happened to be my 'Panic Room'.

Which I've used since I was five.

I closed the open hatch, drenching me in complete darkness, and grouped around for the lighter. Once I found it, I clicked it to life and lit the three old-fashioned candles around me. They produced enough light for me to open up the journal and see the pages well enough for me to write.

Grabbing the pen, I wrote in the first words of my journal.

Words that the world would one day remember forever.

_**This is the journal of Sparrow.**_

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so for her panic room, I figured it would look kind of like the area in Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close that Oskar used…if you've seen that movie!**

** Oh, and MAJOR foreshadowing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** Shout out to Starlitebreaker for adding me to their favorite authors and ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorite stories!**

** KilalaInara: I really want to write about that now! It would be frickin hilarious! Thanks for the review!**

** Synk: I never got why people grow artificial black flowers, when everyone knows they mean death and despair! Sure, they can look okay (like if your goth, or emo, or just really depressed), but most of the time they're just creepy! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Definitely! Thanks for reviewing!**

** chickenchick: The Bat family: masters of not to subtle subtle-ty! It is always my goal to create mental images in peoples' minds! And I'm glad you like the 'K' arc (he's just known as 'guy that attacked Kairi' right now)! I came up with it alongside my beta! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Please review! Or else I'll get the Joker to hunt you all down…**

** After I handcuff him to Sparrow, that is!**

** Now I'm Scared Of K's…**

** ~AvenJackel**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

**That is a big arrow…I suggest you follow it…**


	80. Chapter 80

"Okay," Dr. Reynolds told me, standing up from his perch on my bed. "You will be 100% in no time."

"Thanks," I grinned.

The doctor had shown up with a 'Surprise from the League' (which was some alien technology that could heal me in a week or two) before giving me a checkup.

"But that does _**not**_ mean that you can go jumping off skyscrapers," he continued with a knowing look.

"Who, me?" I wondered innocently. "Never," I scoffed playfully.

"Serious, though," Dr. Reynolds said somberly. "No patrol for one week. Surely even you can do that?"

"Okay, okay," I rolled my eyes. "Got it, no patrol," I nodded.

"Take care," he bid everyone goodbye as Alfred escorted him out.

"So what's today's agenda?" I turned to Bruce and Dick who were in my room.

"Going to the Nursery," Dick replied. "If you catch my drift."

"Awesome," I smirked, getting off my bed. "Well, then. Let's be off," I headed for my door.

Ace barked happily and padded after me.

"No," Bruce disagreed. "Didn't you hear what the doctor said?"

"Oh, I did," I smiled cheekily. "I just took it as more of a _**suggestion**_ rather than an _**order**_," I remarked. "So let's go!" I hurried off down the hall and to the Batcave with the others reluctantly following me.

"Kairi," Bruce admonished when I turned to change into my Sparrow suit.

"Come on," I groaned in exasperation. "It's just an investigation!"

"No," Bruce insisted in a tone that screamed 'No arguing or you're grounded for _**life**_!'

And Bruce would hold true to his word.

"Fine," I muttered sourly, crossing my arms. "But I'm staying in touch!" I yelled as they went to change and I plopped down in Bruce's chair.

"Stay. Put." Bruce reinforced as he pulled his cowl on.

"Yes, yes, yes," I rolled my eyes. "Now go instigate! And keep me posted!" I called as they headed out in the Batmobile. Flicking their com-links on, I talked to them through the Batcomputer. "I mean it, Bats, keep me posted."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

If I was allowed to have a Facebook, my current status would be 'bored out of my frickin mind'.

But since Bruce took over-protective parenting to the extreme, I didn't have an account. So no status updates for me.

I sighted, slouching down in the swirly chair.

Ace trotted over and dropped his fetch ball in my lap.

"You know, for a fighting dog, you sure are needy," I remarked lightly.

He had a specially designed toy that was about the size of a ping-pong ball and was clear. It was made for Ace to have to rely on memory perception and scent to find it. Supposed to be big in army and police dog training for some reason.

Picking it up, I got Ace to sit down before throwing the ball as far as I could into the depths of the Batcave.

Bruce and Dick had cut the link a while ago. At least, it felt like a while ago, but a glance at the clock told me it had only been fifteen minutes.

Not time to panic.

Yet.

The Batcomputer made a noise, alerting me of an incoming message.

I jumped slightly at the sound and fumbled to put on my Aviators.

"WatchTower to Batcave," a familiar voice chimed.

"Hey Flash," I spun around in the chair to face the screen. "What do you want?" I cocked my head to the side.

I already had a sneaking suspicion.

"Oh, just wondering how you were feeling," Flash tried for nonchalant, but didn't succeed so well. "You know, after the attack."

"Did Bats put you up to this?" I guessed, already knowing that it was true.

"What!" Flash protested. "No! Why would he do that?" he was over-killing his denial.

"Yep," I nodded. "He definitely put you up to this," I sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, he did," Flash admitted. "Sorry, kid."

"Don't be," I mumbled. "It's to be expected. After all, I'm the _**weakest**_ of the bunch," I muttered. "At least, that's what Batman seems to think."

"He doesn't think that and you know it," the speedster assured genuinely.

"Then why is he always so, so, _**blah**_," I waved my arms around and stuck my tongue out to express my frustration.

"You know how he can be when he gets all Daddy Bats," Flash smirked and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, guess you're right," I gave in. "Well, if that's it, Flash, I'll talk to you later," I bid my farewell.

"Later, kid," he replied and I cut the feed.

Ace planted his front paws on my thighs, dropped the ball in my lap, and barked again.

I groaned. "Okay, fine!" I smiled. "But afterwards, we're doing some _**real**_ training," I pointed my finger at him mockingly.

Look at me, talking to a dog as if he actually understands.

Arkham Asylum sure was wearing off on me.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry this one is shorter than normal! It was just a filler, filler, filler, filler chapter! With some Ace adorable-ness in it!**

** Shout out to BigTimeRushLover12 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorite stories!**

** sky: Wow! You seem very excited! Thank you! For everything!**

** Synk: Thank you! I love my arrow! Now, if only I could put a Batarang…And a panic room like that would be beastin! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: That's what I call a hard-core FanFic-er! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Oooh…Stupid blue screens! And you're sooooo lucky! I wish I had a fellow YJ fan! But APPARENTLY liking Superheroes when you're 13 is considered 'weird' nowadays! At least, at my school! Thank you for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I really liked the Panic Room too! And I won't send the Joker and Sparrow after you…this time…kidding! Thanks for the review!**

** InfiniteZone: And kudos to you for using the word kudos (I just love that word)! And that's a pretty good theory! Really, I hadn't fully planned out the whole journal thing, I was just like 'Oh! Perfect moment to add in a superhero journal!' and so, yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: I'm glad you liked the arrow! And that is for me to know, and for you to read and find out! Thank you for reviewing!**

** a personpanda: I've always been much of a Teen Titans fan too! But I personally have started to lean towards Young Justice! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Now then…**

**It's right down there…**

**You know you want to…**

**Just a single little button…**

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

**Don't be shy!**


	81. Chapter 81

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons," Superman started the typical League induction speech. "First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice," he continued. "That, uh, last one's even in the name," he ended on a lighter tone, receiving laughter from the crowd below.

"You know, I'm happy and all about this, but after watching this sort of thing for the majority of your life, it really starts getting old," I remarked.

The rest of the Team (most of which have never seen this) turned and shushed me.

I rolled my eyes from my upside-down position in one of the green armchairs (seriously, what is with the frickin fetish of _**green**_). My legs were dangling over the back of the chair and my head was lolling off the end. Since it was just after Christmas (which always included pompous-butt rich parties at Wayne Manor), it was cold outside, and I had opted on some skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, black jacket, and black Converse.

"These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values," Superman continued on the screen.

Just because they swear upon something, doesn't always make them ideal for superhero work. Just saying. I mean, I swore to uphold those values (and others) when I was _**five**_. Big deal! You can swear upon something!

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members," the breathy voice of the channel's reporter interrupted my thoughts.

"Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood," she went on. "Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel."

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally remarked.

I'm glad they didn't kick _**me**_ out! But I'm happy Billy was still around too!

"And I love the fact that there's a ten-year-old in the League!" the red-head exclaimed.

Wonder if he would be so happy about me being in the League?

"There is?" Raquel wondered.

Robin elbowed Wally and I rolled my eyes. Trust Wally to cough up things like that.

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin ridiculed.

"Hey! She's on the Team now, right?" Wally defended himself.

"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards," the reporter intercepted.

"And Sparrow's brains are slowly melting out of her head from sheer _**boredom**_," I mocked in a reporter-like tone.

"Sparrow!" the Team hushed, almost all of them in unison.

"Starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon," the reporter said.

"You know," Raquel started. "I was the one that convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place."

"Kudos to you," I nodded.

"I should be outside celebrating with him, not stuck in here," she finished.

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur remarked.

"Yep, behind the scenes," I smiled wryly. "You gotta start somewhere, I guess."

"Well, I suppose there's an up-side to," Raquel added, looking towards Kaldur.

You've got to be kidding me! First M'gann and Connor, then Wally and Artemis (although they'd never admit it), after that Robin and Zatanna, and now Raquel was flirting with Kaldur!

The one thing that perturbed me the most, was how come no one was flirting with me?

Stupid teenagers!

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégée, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes," the reporter carried on.

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally cheered.

"At last he got his wish," Kaldur said with calm cheerfulness.

"The first one of us to make it," Robin added.

Right. The _**first**_ one to make it. I guess you could put it that way…

I would congratulate Roy and celebrate with the others, but something just didn't feel right. Roy used to be like an older brother to me. But he had changed. It wasn't a big change, but it was present, and it annoyed the living heck out of me.

"No one will call _**him**_ a side-kick anymore," Robin continued.

"Wait!" Raquel interrupted. "Since when was being a side-kick a bad thing?"

"Since side-kicks are always seen as _**just**_ side-kicks," I replied casually.

"But you side-kicks were my inspiration," Raquel commented.

When she put it like that…

"Well," Robin started, trying to find the right words. "See, six months ago-"

He was interrupted by a blinking on both of our wrist computers. It was an alert on the sighting of none other than Cheshire herself.

"You guys," Robin got the attention of the others.

I was on my feet in a second, flipping over the edge of the chair.

"Cheshire is on the move," I informed them.

"We just got word on a sighting of her, boarding a plane," Robin added.

Turning to Kaldur, I smiled knowingly. "Shall we follow?"

He gave the Team a serious stare.

"Everyone suit up and proceed to the bio-ship."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Sorry it's another short one! I figured it was the best stopping place I'd get for a while!**

** When I was watching this episode, that reporter's voice got on my nerves. It just seemed…odd!**

** It almost seems weird to write along with the actual plot after so many chapters developing my own story arc!**

** Synk: Yeah, I hate being left out of stuff! Especially getting the chance to beat someone up! And I talk to myself too! And also inanimate objects! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I've never thought it was childish! But for some reason, the kids at my school think that if you like superheroes a lot, then you're a weirdo! Which I am, but that's beside the point! My dad doesn't like me having a Facebook (which I don't have anyway cuz I don't like it), so I could see Bruce doing that! Hah! Thanks for the review!**

** MapoTofu21: I want to see that movie SO FRICKIN BADLY! My birthday's in a few days, and I told my dad that I wanted to go see it. He asked why I would want to go see a movie like that and I said that while a Justice League movie would be so much cooler (so much cooler), that the Avengers were still amazing! By the way, I wanted to punch something when someone asked if Batman had superpowers! THAT'S JUST STUPID! Unless you count pure, human, epic, awesomeness as superpowers, then Batman doesn't have any. And then, just today, someone dissed Batman (saying that Superman was way better **_**just**_** because he has superpowers) and I seriously almost attacked them! Anyway! Thank you for the review!**

** Ashley: Thank you for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** The button's right down there!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	82. Chapter 82

** Happy birthday KilalaInara! This chapter's dedicated to you! **

** By the way, my birthday's tomorrow! How ironic! We're practically related! Haha, just kidding!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Are you sure it's her?" Artemis checked. "I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"Well, unless someone's wearing an extremely convincing mask," I nodded back to her.

"See for yourself," Robin told her. "This is the security footage from Nashville Regional airport," he brought up the video. "Facial recognition confirms that that's Jade Ncuyen. But, you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis confirmed. "Cheshire."

"Agreed," Aqualad nodded. "But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," the archer replied.

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mug-shot that this _**Cheshire**_ is the bad guy," Rocket came in. "But what's so important about that case?"

I could tell I was going to like her.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin brought up a picture of them.

"With their godawful name?" I added.

"And their giant, evil plants? Uh, yeah," Rocket said as if it was obvious. Which I guess it was pretty obvious.

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Aqualad explained. "But their allies still scheme. Whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but _**someone**_ screwed up," Kid Flash pointedly looked at Artemis.

"Like you've never screwed up, KF?" I came to her defense.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," Miss Martian informed us. She gasped, and I turned to see why. "Looks like there were no survivors."

We all climbed out of the bio-ship and went down to investigate.

"How come Homeland Security and the ANTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash wondered.

"Cheshire's id was a League alert," Robin replied. "Authorities didn't pick it up. And her jet didn't follow the flight plan," Robin added. "Flew under the radar, literally. But the WatchTower auto-recorded the jet and tracked the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket demanded.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first," Zatanna said.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent _**our**_ unfinished business," Aqualad expanded.

"Something seems…off, you guys," I wrinkled my nose. They all turned to me. "It's just…the whole crash thing…seems too…_**perfect**_."

"And where are all the bodies?" Superboy wondered.

"Here's one," a voice called.

My head snapped to the source. It was Cheshire.

As I said, too perfect.

"And it is stunning," the assassin added.

"I am flora, not fauna," another voice called. This voice I knew from Gotham. It was Riddler. "I am foliage, not trees. What am I?"

He was on top of the canyon next to Blockbuster. Once he snapped his fingers, devices popped up out of the ground, creating a green force field around everyone.

"Come on, you can get this," Riddler taunted. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I-"

"Am bush," Robin and I muttered at the same time.

"It would be so much more helpful if he gave us these riddles _**before**_ we get ambushed," I reasoned sourly.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped that you were on Cheshire's trail?" Riddler sneered.

When he put it like that, I don't see how we could have thought it was a breakthrough…

"We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game, ordered from above, and executed by master strategist, moi," Riddler continued.

_Miss Martian, is everyone linked?_ Aqualad checked.

_Yes,_she replied.

_Go,_ the Atlantian ordered.

I immediately leaped off, heading towards the rock wall that Riddler was on. Flipping over one of the thugs, I planted an explosive on him before continuing. Another thug threw one of the red discs at me. To avoid it, I leaped against some rock, backflipping off of it and over the disc.

A blow landed on the small of my back and I staggered forward slightly. I lashed out with a kick, hitting the thug square in the chest. Then, I leaped at him, bowling him over and pressure pointing his neck, effectively knocking him out.

The blizzard that Zatanna had started lashed against my cape and hair, sending it whipping in every which way.

Turning, I leaped up the boulders that made up the rock wall. My hurt ankle decided now was the perfect time to screw me up, and I slipped at the edge. I felt myself falling backwards, and I scrambled to get my grappling hook.

My hand was grabbed by another and I was pulled back onto my feet.

"Need a hand?" Robin smirked.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"You okay?" he checked with a worried glance.

"I'm fine," I replied in exasperation, turning and continuing up the rock wall.

Robin followed close behind, and I had a feeling he was doing so in case I slipped again.

_SB! You're flying!_ Robin exclaimed.

I glanced over, my mouth flopping over as I watched Superboy fly with Blockbuster in his grip.

_Since when could you do that?_ I wondered.

But we didn't have time to stare and gawk, so Robin pulled on my arm and we climbed our way to where Riddler and Glimmer were.

Tossing some smoke bombs, Robin threw a bola at Glimmer before punching her. I went for Riddler, kicking him in the chest before vaulting over him.

Before I could strike again, Zatanna came up and said a spell, wrapping Riddler up so he couldn't move.

"No, no!" the villain called. "I am _**not**_ the strait-jacket type! I'm strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!" he fell onto his back.

Zatanna pronounced another spell, effectively shutting him up.

"What's the matter, Riddler?" I grinned, looming over him. "Don't want to go home just yet?"

Robin and I dragged Riddler and Glimmer down the mountain, being sure to hit their heads several times on 'accident'.

Once we joined the rest of the Team in the bottom of the canyon, we all gathered around.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket wondered.

"Pretty much," Zatanna nodded.

"Welcome to our world," I smirked, copying what Aqualad had said earlier. "And about now comes the time when the League shows up, they take the villains back to jail, we head off to the Cave, and then get told off…_**again**_," I remarked.

As if on cue, the familiar colors of the Justice League heroes started lighting down around us.

"What did I tell you," I looked to Rocket.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Since this has been brought up several times, I suppose I need to explain. When I said that Sparrow had been with the League since she was little, I didn't mean with the League as in PART of the League, more like she would go to the WatchTower and just sorta chill with the heroes. Has anybody read those groups of one-shots about young Robin being at the WatchTower? It's sort of like that. So, technically, Sparrow wasn't a member of the League, merely a guest of sorts.**

** I hope that clears things up!**

** Synk: I'm so excited for that part! Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: WOOT WOOT! Happy 21****st****! I can't wait for your story! Thank you for the review!**

** Just Watch Me: I already have a sequel in mind that is directly after the first season, but I might eventually make it to the second season. If I do, I'd probably focus mostly on Sparrow and the original team! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Vrtgvrgvrtt: Yeah! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	83. Chapter 83

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman started. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, endangered your lives, and your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving that Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity," he accused. His face changed from his normal expression, to one of his rare smiles. "Well done," he congratulated us.

I shared a grin with the entire Team.

"And then there's this," Batman continued, indicating the case we had recovered. "Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano circuitry."

Icon reached down and picked one of the pink things up. "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of earth."

"We'll take it to the WatchTower for further study," Batman informed, sealing the case and turning to the zeta beam.

Rocket rushed over to Icon before he and Black Canary left. "Congratulations on the League thing," she smiled. "Sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us," Icon agreed.

"We should go too," Black Canary laid a hand on Icon's shoulder. "Don't want to miss the League's induction party."

They turned and left the Cave.

"All in a day's work," I smirked in satisfaction.

"You realize we were set up," Robin added on a less happy note.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were _**tipped**_ and ready for us," Aqualad agreed.

"Not the mole thing again," Artemis sighed in exasperation.

"I agree with Arty on this one," I nodded. "Didn't we already decide that there was no mole?"

"Mole thing?" Rocket spoke up. "Again?"

Oh, right. Newbie on the Team. Forgot about that…

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team," Kid Flash explained.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann, or me," Superboy pushed through the others to stand in front.

"It is more complicated than that," Aqualad stated as Superboy turned away. "But your recent behavior does concern me," he said to the clone. "Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Superboy, who was walking away from us, suddenly clutched his ear and leaned forward as if in pain.

"Connor?" I called. "Are you okay?"

"There's something I need to do," Superboy turned back to us. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to CADMUS. I found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's," he admitted.

Well, that was new. What probably surprised me the most though, was how we never even thought to actually test his DNA…huh…

"The other half was human," he continued. "That's why I don't have, will _**never**_ have, full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have them today," Robin remarked.

"I've been using these," Superboy pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a black mark on his arm. "They're called shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, angri_**er**_," he corrected. "I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad demanded.

"From my human father," the half-Kryptonian pulled out a small box. "Lex Luthor."

If I had been drinking something, it would have resulted in one of the best spit takes ever.

"Lex Luthor, is your _**dad**_!" Robin exclaimed.

"As in, the Boy Scout's arch nemesis, Luthor?" I added, completely flabbergasted.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca," Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, listen," Artemis broke the heavy silence. "Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," she admitted, walking over to bring up pictures of her family. "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

Okay, that one wasn't a shocker, but her going to Santa Prisca was kinda new to me…

"That's why," Kid Flash started.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

"I knew," Robin interrupted.

"As did I," I nodded.

"Hey," he shrugged. "We're detectives. But it never mattered. You aren't your family, you're one of us."

"You're part of our family," I smiled. "Okay, that sounded less sappy in my head," I mumbled afterwards, receiving a smile from the archer.

Kid Flash walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "So, uh, who's next?" he wondered.

"I am," Miss Martian replied, hugging herself slightly.

"I swear I was kidding," the speedster held his hands up in surrender.

"Queen Bee's been…black-mailing me," the Martian admitted.

I knew something had been fishy ever since that mission with Queen Bee and Psimon…the second one, not the first one…

"She wants me in Santa Prisca too," Miss Martian continued.

"Black-mailing? How?" Aqualad questioned.

"She knows my…_**true**_ Martian form," she looked down in shame.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin smirked. "Who cares-"

"No," Miss Martian interrupted.

So she had been lying to us.

Called that.

She sighed, and slowly transformed into a large, white…_**thing**_. Seriously, that's the best way I could describe it.

I quickly took several steps back with the rest of the Team. It wasn't like I was horrified by her true form, it was just _**completely**_ unexpected!

"I didn't see that coming," I murmured.

_I realized you would never accept me if you knew what I really am_, she hugged herself.

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Aqualad asked kindly.

_I couldn't take the chance,_ she admitted. _Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-_

"From me?" Superboy guessed. He stepped closer to her and took her hand.

_I've known since we mind melted last September in Bialya,_ he assured her.

_But that was before we even became a couple,_ M'gann realized.

This was starting to get a tad personal…

_Why didn't you say anything?_ She wondered.

_I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,_ Connor shrugged.

It made me think. Connor, Artemis, and M'gann had built up the courage to reveal their secrets. Was it time for me to reveal mine? How would the others take it? Knowing that I was _**'technically'**_ (I'm using that term incredibly lightly) part of the League?

But was it even my secret to tell? It I did tell them, that would be like...like _**treason**_ to the League, right? And I had sworn to keep all the League's secrets, even to the death if need be…

No, I couldn't tell them.

Not yet.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** WOOT WOOT! It's my b-day! Yay!**

** Okay, I went shopping the other day, and in this one shoe store, they had BATMAN CONVERSE! And they also had Justice League, Superman, Riddler, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Joker, and even Batgirl Converse! I was FREAKING OUT! But my dad (who was being a total Nazi) wouldn't let me get ANY of them! And then I realized that they had Batman and Batgirl shoes…but NO ROBIN SHOES!**

** WTF!**

** Anyway.**

** I watched the second episode of Invasion today.**

** Still not too happy with it…**

** Garfield is adorable and all, but he seems too much like a slightly younger Wally for me to really respect his character. M'gann's new hair cut is hideous and Lagoon Boy is **_**so**_** not her type. There is still no sign of Spitfire or Aqualad. And, I don't know if it's just me, but the vibe of the show seems COMPLETELY different!**

** Overall, not very pleased with the way it's turning out…**

** So, thanks to everyone for reviewing and whatnot!**

** MapoTofu21: I don't think Pym and Wasp are in the movie (sad face). I was angry about Zatanna's spells too! Wasn't it just the last episode she was in that she was worried she wouldn't be good enough? And now she's acting all cocky all of a sudden! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Press the button!**

**You know you want to!**

**For my birthday present? Pretty please?**


	84. Chapter 84

I waited impatiently for the others to give us the signal.

We were off about half a mile in the jungle, silently moving closer, getting ready to attack when we were given the back up call.

_Guys, reinforcement time,_ Artemis called.

Immediately I sprang from the forest, leaping from branch to branch. Before I joined the fray, I threw a Batarang at Bane, only managing to nick the tube connecting the Venom to his body.

I jumped onto one of the thugs, kicking his back and throwing a Batarang at another thug. One of them took a swing at me, and I quickly ducked, the thug hitting the other one behind me instead. Just like in the cartoons.

Noticing Blockbuster beating up Superboy, I vaulted over Desmond, planting several explosives on his back and gaining his attention.

"What up, Buster?" I smirked as he turned to me.

He roared angrily and took a threatening step closer.

"Right," I took a step back. "Well, gotta run," I chirped before back-flipping into a tree behind me.

The rest was handled by Aqualad and Rocket, who had gotten control over some alien tech, allowing them to create some quick sand-like pits.

We soon gathered back together, forming a small circle.

"It is always like this!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Told ya," Zatanna replied.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, though," I grinned. "Well, _**aside**_ from the lectures we get every other day," I remarked.

"Disaster averted," Robin smirked. "Feeling the aster."

"Agreed," Aqualad stated. "This has been a good day."

And maybe I could make it back in time to still go to the League induction party…and totally get on Roy's nerves.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Recognized Sparrow: 00."

"What!" was the first thing I heard as I walked into the WatchTower. "What are you doing here?" Roy asked, his expression between confusion and anger.

"Oh! Hey Roy!" I smirked. "I'm glad you _**finally**_ got to come to the WatchTower!"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

That got a few laughs out of the surrounding Leaguers.

"Sparrow here has clearance to come to the WatchTower," Green Arrow explained, resting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"What!" Plastic Man exclaimed.

"Since when?" Roy persisted.

"Since the WatchTower was made," I shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me," Red Arrow dead-panned receiving more laughter from the others.

"So did you guys get the tour already?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Roy nodded curtly, still looking upset about me being in the WatchTower. "And you never thought to tell any of us?" he brought it back up.

My face fell from a grin into a serious look. "I wasn't allowed to," I told him.

"And now that you're part of the League too," Superman came up behind the red-head. "You can't tell the Team either."

"Fine," he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"This is great and all, but I need to go wrap my ankle real quick," I grinned. "Be right back," I headed off down the WatchTower's hall to reach my own room.

It took me a few minutes to find the right material, and then a few more to wrap my ankle properly like Alfred had taught me to do.

Slipping my combat boot back on, I flexed my ankle to see how it felt. It was a bit tight, and I would have to stretch it out later.

Exiting my room, I made my way back to the monitor room, only to stop in the shadow of the hall when I saw everyone standing unusually straight and in rows. Like soldiers.

"What the," I whispered as Batman and Red Arrow walked through the path in the middle of the Leaguers.

Even from as far away as I was, I could tell something was up.

Batman proceeded to the zeta teleporters. "Override, Batman 02," he stated.

His voice was too flat, even for him.

What was going on?

"Recognized," the computer assured as the zeta teleporter started up. "Access granted: Vandal Savage: A04."

I nearly cursed when I saw none other than Vandal Savage walk onto the WatchTower.

Crap.

But what was he doing here? Why had Batman let him in? And why was no one attacking him?

All the Leaguers simultaneously bowed to him, leaving only Roy standing.

I was shaking by now. So, the League's defenseless. And, under Vandal's control? I wasn't quite sure, but it definitely wasn't good.

"I-I was the mole?" Roy asked, surprised.

Woah! Wait, what! _**Roy**_ was the mole! I mean, sure, he had changed and all, but being the _**mole**_! And he hadn't even known!

"Yes," Vandal growled out. "Yes you were."

Savage walked forward, to the window that revealed the Earth suspended in space. Roy, seeing an opening, turned and ran through the zeta beam.

Leaving me alone with a mind-controlled Justice League.

Double crap.

I couldn't turn tail and run. Not with the League in the state they were.

But if I stayed, there was very little chance that I'd live to tell the tale.

Stay and investigate? Leave and warn the others?

That's pretty much a no brainer.

The WatchTower had thin catwalks located near the ceiling of the monitor room. They were mostly used for training, and I had been playing on them since I was a kid.

But this was no joke.

I opted to crawl along the strips, deciding it was too risky to walk. Moving as quietly as I could, I shifted my way over until I was directly over Vandal's head.

After a few minutes, Klarion the Witch Boy was granted access to the WatchTower as well, and he joined Vandal.

"The plan is going perfectly," Vandal smiled malevolently.

"And we shall wreak havoc with our new little puppets," Klarion nodded to the League.

No. Frick no. Not good at all.

Maybe I should've left and gone to the Team instead.

I was shaking even more now. And I was running out of options.

"The stupid fools never even _**thought**_ that Red Arrow had been replaced," Klarion cackled.

Replaced? What did they mean by that?

The position I was in was starting to get uncomfortable, all my weight resting on the palms of my hands and feet as I crouched. But if I moved, I risked being discovered. My hurt ankle began to burn slightly.

I had forgotten to stretch it out, and now it was protesting painfully.

My bad ankle slipped off the narrow cat-walk, my knee bashing against the structure and causing a resolute bang to reverberate throughout the mostly quiet WatchTower.

I froze, even though it was hopeless.

Klarion and Vandal looked up, and all at once, the entire League stood and stared straight at me.

Triple crap.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Dun, dun, DUN!**

** Thanks to Ayla Kihaku, KilalaInara, and MapoTofu21 for reviewing and wishing me a happy birthday! You guys rock!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	85. Chapter 85

Before I could even take so much as a breath, a wave of green from one of the Lanterns slammed into me, knocking me down onto the ground.

I tried to catch myself, but I rolled my bad ankle, causing it more pain. Instead, I landed on my back, my spine slapping against the floor, right at Vandal and Klarion's feet.

"What do we have here?" Vandal Savage grinned, well, savagely.

He reached down and grabbed my throat, pulling me up so my feet didn't touch the floor.

I refused to wince, but with my neck still healing from my encounter with the 'K' guy, it was pretty hard not to. If I tried to retaliate, Vandal would probably have the League attack me. If I didn't, he would probably have the League attack me anyway.

Lose-lose situation…

"What up, Vandal?" I grinned, locking up all the worries underneath the surface, not allowing them to show through. "Care to explain what you two are planning on this fine day?"

"Oh shut up," Vandal narrowed his eyes, his hand tightening around my neck.

Coughing slightly, I reached up and tried to pry his fingers off.

Klarion laughed. "Ooh, look at the little bird squirm," he smirked menacingly. "I bet she never suspected _**Roy**_," he taunted. "Who isn't _**actually**_ Roy! But merely a little old clone from CADMUS!" he continued to laugh.

"What!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that I was being held up by my throat.

Vandal tossed me to the floor and I collapsed on my butt. Immediately, the Leaguers surrounded me as if I was their hostage.

"Don't let her get away," he ordered the heroes.

Superman and Batman reached for me, hefting me to their height by my armpits. Since Superman had super-strength (of which he was _**not**_ keeping track of at the moment), he dislocated my shoulder when he pulled me up, the sickening pop exploding in the quiet.

"Okay, ow," I mumbled to myself, wincing slightly.

They all followed after Savage and Klarion, me amongst them, as the two villains checked out the WatchTower.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted to them.

Yeah, I know. Not really in the position to be yelling that right now.

Klarion snapped his fingers nonchalantly, and Flash turned to face me. He drew back his arm.

"Oh no," I mumbled, my eyes widening in realization.

His fist collided with my gut, causing me to dry heave for several minutes, trying to get my breath back. I coughed, little flecks of blood littering my mouth.

"Okay, that one hurt," I gasped out after a few minutes. But at least he didn't have super strength.

"Now _**this**_ is fun," Klarion chuckled. "We should have thought of this earlier," he turned to Vandal. "Herd the little kiddies together and have the big dogs beat them to pulps!"

"You ever try that, and I promise you will walk out of here with more than a few bruises," I spat angrily, my entire body tensing up instinctively.

Klarion sighed and snapped once more.

This time though, Batman turned in my direction, his grip on my arm loosening slightly, and he drew back his arm and punched me full force in the stomach.

Superman released me, and I collapsed on the floor, clutching at my bruised stomach.

I rolled into the fetal position, balancing on my front still, and fought to catch the breath that had been punched out of me. Coughing up more blood, I felt tears spring to my eyes.

My ribs were still sore from the previous attack, my ankle was killing me, my spine had a pinprick of fiery pain building up where I had fallen on it, and my dislocated shoulder felt ripped apart, but my stomach was by far the worst. I still had stitches on my side from the attack, and some fading bruises remaining as well, so the punches by Flash and Batman hurt even more.

But the fact that my mentor, my _**father**_ was willing to punch me that hard hurt more than anything.

"My heroes," I muttered breathlessly, laying my cheek on the cold floor and staring at Batman's boot.

This was not going well, and my energy was quickly draining. I had to act fast.

But I couldn't! This was the _**Justice League**_ for crying out loud! How is a thirteen-year-old supposed to escape the world's greatest heroes!

Batman would know all my moves, and would think of them before I had the chance to myself.

Except, that wasn't Batman. Not really, at least. That was Klarion _**controlling**_ Batman. Which meant that he wouldn't know my attacks…

I had an idea forming in my head.

Suddenly, I was yanked upwards by the hair, a cry of surprise and pain escaping from my mouth. I squeezed my eyes closed to block it all out, and I felt myself being dragged along the ground. Forcing my eyes to a squint, I noticed that there were no other heroes behind me.

This may just be my chance.

Reaching up with my good arm, I pushed my shoulder back into its joint, another pop accompanying it. I winced and shuddered slightly.

Okay, it was now or never. Do or die. But man was I scared! What if I screwed up? Would they kill me? I didn't want to die in the hands of my family…

"WatchTower defense protocol 1-5-6-2-4-8-10!" I shouted without thinking.

Funny thing about the WatchTower.

It was completely interchangeable.

The walls started shifting, molding, and the floor wasn't far behind. Superman, who was dragging me, stopped, and I took my chance to roll out of his reach, dodging the now moving floor panels of the WatchTower.

"What!" Klarion shouted angrily.

I bit back a retort, and instead opted to scramble to my feet. My ankle burned like heck itself, but I pushed through. The zeta tube was only a few yards away by the time Vandal managed to call out any orders.

"Kill her!" he yelled.

What! No, don't kill me!

I wanted to scream, but my throat was completely dry. I was only a yard away, my entire body protesting as I pushed myself to the limit.

An arrow whizzed by, scraping my arm and causing me to bleed.

But now was my chance.

Leaping up on my good foot, I flipped up. When I reached the apex of my jump, I threw down some bombs. The explosions washed over me and I squeezed my eyes shut, debris showering my face and scraping against my exposed skin.

Then I was in the zeta beam.

I got a single gasp of breath before my head bashed against the floor and everything disappeared.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Cliff hanger!**

** KilalaInara: I didn't get to be the first reviewer! Noooo! My life's ruined! Okay, I'm better now! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Awesome! Happy belated birthday! That's ironic, KilalaInara's was just the other day! GO TAURUS! Thank you for the review!**

** angel2u: Totally! Thanks for the review!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Because it's fun to torture reviewers! It's part of what makes Fanfiction fun! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Why thank you! I pride myself in my cleveryness! Thanks for reviewing!**

** punkedoutrocker: You'll just have to read and find out! Thank you!**

** Sticker55: I know right! Converse are rocking! And thank you for reviewing!**

** Nightingale: Of course I think you're a weird girl with a crush on Robin! But, for that I respect you! I'm exactly the same way! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing so much! And I'm glad you like it!**

** Please review!**

** If you don't, I'll get Batman to tell me where all of you live…**

** And that's a promise…**

** Love you all!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	86. Chapter 86

By the time I woke up, my head was pounding and my entire body felt like I had been through a taffy stretching machine.

I groggily blinked my eyes open, shielding them with my hand as the lights were too harsh. Sitting up, I realized that I was in the Cave's med bay. And I wasn't being guarded or chained up.

Did I make it then? Were the others okay?

Sliding off the medical table, I stumbled to my knees as my bad ankle refused to work. I gave myself a few moments to build up a tolerance to the pain before getting back up and hopping on one foot to the hallway.

Wow, those heroes really did a number on me.

Eventually, I managed to half drag-half hop my way into the main commons area of the Cave, where the entire Team was gathered around Red Tornado.

I hadn't realized how tired I really was, and once I was out in the open with no wall to lean on, I collapsed.

Just flat out fell on my face.

"Sparrow!" Robin called and soon I felt everyone surrounding me.

"That hurt," I mumbled into the dirt.

I was hefted up (gently this time) and carried over to the green sofa by Superboy. He set me down and I sighed once I noticed that RT was shut off.

"Sparrow, you should take it easy," Aqualad laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Batman told us what happened. I can't believe Roy would attack you," Robin added.

"What?" I turned to face the Boy Wonder. "Roy didn't attack me," I shook my head. "And Batman's been here?"

Crap, I had been too late.

We needed to get the heck out of here.

"Yeah," Zatanna nodded. "He told us that you might be slightly delusional because you hit your head pretty hard after Red Arrow attacked you," she smiled sympathetically at me.

Delusional? Oh, they were _**good**_!

"But Red Arrow didn't attack me!" I protested. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you guys is going to sound really crazy, but I need you to believe me," I pleaded.

They all shared a glance before turning back to me.

I took a deep breath. I can't believe I was actually going to do this…

"I'm kinda, sorta, maybe _**technically**_ part of the League," I admitted.

And much to my chagrin, they didn't believe me.

KF and Robin laughed, Aqualad shushed them, Miss Martian and Zatanna fretted over me, while Artemis, Superboy, and Rocket shared an awkward look.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," I muttered sourly.

I think I'd rather have them be angry at me than this.

"Right, like the League would let a little thirteen-year-old onto the WatchTower," Rocket grinned playfully.

"Seriously you guys!" I snapped, sick of all the games. Reaching for one of the compartments of my utility belt, I pulled out my League card. "See?" I showed it to them.

"No way!" Robin called, taking it from my hand. "There's no way she could fake this," he informed the others.

"And why would I?" I demanded. "Now, listen to me!" I yelled at them all, the dire situation fraying the last of my nerves.

They all turned serious, waiting for me to continue.

"Roy didn't attack me, but his _**is**_ the mole and a clone," I confirmed. "But Batman never figured that out," I added quietly. "In fact, at the League's induction party, Roy turned on everyone, implanting them with those little pink things from the case we had recovered, making the entire League nothing but mindless soldiers," I continued. "I had been in my room at the time, and when I got back out, Vandal Savage and Klarion had gained access to the WatchTower. Needless to say, it isn't very good."

"But, what happened to you?" Robin wondered.

"Well, instead of turning and running like stupid Roy did," I muttered angrily. "I stayed at the WatchTower and tried to figure out what Vandal's plan was. Unfortunately, I was discovered," I sighed. "And then the Leaguers attacked me, almost killed me, and I came here as soon as I could," I nodded. "That about sums it up."

They all shared a look, but I couldn't really tell what was going on.

The look they shared went on for a while, and suddenly it dawned on me.

"Are you guys having a mental conversation without me!" I exclaimed, sitting up a little too quickly.

"Batman was right," Kid Flash nodded. "Sparrow is delusional."

"You have _**got**_ to be kidding me," I muttered. "Okay then," I nodded. "How about we deal with Red Tornado," I gestured to him. "If we get him back in running order, he'll tell you all the same thing," I confirmed. "Well, either that or try to kill us. I'm not exactly sure."

Robin got up and went over to the robot. "The problem is hardware, not software," he informed, bringing up his wrist computer. "But where do we start?"

"I have a thought," Zatanna indicated the opening in the Cave's ceiling that Red Tornado used as his room.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

But, of course, my ankle decided that it was time for me to fall down.

So I started falling, but luckily Superboy (who was right next to me) managed to catch me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it," he nodded.

Before I could do anything, I was suddenly on Superboy's back.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"You can't walk," was all he said.

"So you decide to give me a piggy-back ride?" I grumbled.

"Would you rather it be bridal style?" he questioned.

"Never mind," I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get Red Tornado up there," Aqualad ordered and all of us made our way into his room.

Robin hooked up Red Tornado's body to the computer system in his room. His humanish android was also hooked up, and soon the Boy Wonder had Red Tornado's software being downloaded.

"Download in progress," Kid Flash assured.

"So, Tornado built this android to party," Rocket reasoned.

"Not how he put it, but yeah," Zatanna agreed.

"Recognized Black Canary: 13."

I froze immediately, not even daring to breath.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Wanted to check in, see how you're handling the- What are you doing to Red!" her demeanor changed in an instant.

"It's not how it looks!" Kid Flash defended.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into another body!" Canary continued.

I fingered one of the Batarangs in my utility belt. But, I couldn't hurt Canary, she was still Canary! But, I couldn't let her hurt the others…

"Okay, so it's exactly as it looks," Kid Flash rubbed his neck.

Suddenly, Red Tornado's new body sat up.

"Team! Get out of the Cave! Now!" he shouted.

"Told you so!" I called, letting the Batarang fly straight at Black Canary.

She let loose a Canary cry, ripping part of Red Tornado's new body apart and leaving the majority of us discombobulated.

Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis leaped at the senior hero, convening at the same time and trying to fight her.

Canary quickly managed to throw them off, but Robin had attached a gas pellet to her. Once it released, Rocket created an energy bubble around her, sealing the gases in and knocking her out.

Superboy set me on the medical table that had previously been occupied by RT's new body.

"Seriously you guys, told you all so," I rolled my eyes.

"Black Canary _**attacked**_ us," Zatanna gasped.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems," Red Tornado informed, standing up. "We must abandon the Cave."

"Right," Aqualad nodded. "But we also need to find Red Arrow. Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and I will take the bio-ship and look for him. No telling what the League will do if they get their hands on him," he ordered.

Everyone nodded as the four of them headed off to the hangar.

"Well, now who's going to carry me?" I wondered.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Awesome!**

** So, review please!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	87. Chapter 87

We got sphere to transform into the Supercycle, loading Red Tornado's hero body and a passed out Black Canary.

"Recognized Icon: 20."

"Crap," I mouthed.

Red Tornado picked me up and carried me to the front seat of the Supercycle with Krypto and I wrapped my arm around the white dog.

"Recognized Doctor Fate: 17."

The others hopped into the cycle. We turned and flew off as quickly as possible.

"Recognized Captain Marvel: 15."

That was the last thing I heard from the Cave as we exited into the crisp wintry air.

"Stay off your radio," Red instructed. "Let the Supercycle track Superboy. It's structured to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

"Right," Kid Flash nodded. "So, Sparrow wasn't completely delusional?" he checked uncertainly.

"What do you mean completely?" I called back. "I wasn't at all!"

"What Sparrow told you, about the League being controlled by Vandal Savage and Klarion, is completely true," Red Tornado confirmed.

"And they tried to kill you?" the speedster turned to me.

"Apologizes for that," Tornado nodded to me. "None of us were ourselves at the time being."

"Understandable," I agreed. "But let's make sure to deal with this before it blows up even more."

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," Red Tornado explained to the others. "Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Starro Tech, an alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune.

"But the process requires zero-point-one-six nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host system," he continued. "That delay allowed me to create an internal circuit, which would disconnect my power cells if I tried to infect another person. Fortunately, the Starro Tech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free from being controlled."

"This Starro Tech, it worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate!" Robin exclaimed. "Defeating all of you without a fight!"

"Indeed," John Smith nodded. "A remarkable achievement. One that is not easily countered."

"And is really painful," I mumbled to Krypto who cocked his head and stared at me.

Suddenly the bio-ship materialized above us, causing me to jump slightly at its appearance, and the Supercycle was brought into the ship's hangar.

Robin helped me out of the Supercycle, wrapping his arm around my middle as I tried to walk. With my arm around his shoulders, we made our way over to the control center of the bio-ship.

I was mostly hopping on one foot, and every so often I would stumble. And every time Robin would catch me.

As we entered the room with the others, my eyes instantly fell on Roy - er, Red Arrow. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a full-fledged Sparrow Glare.

"Red Arrow," I greeted coldly.

There was a heavy coating of silence in the bio-ship, and several of the others shifted uncomfortably.

"Sparrow," Red Arrow took a step towards me, sounded apologetic.

I didn't give him the chance.

Stepping out of Robin's support, I tackled the red-head to the ground, ignoring the pain that exploded in my shoulder, stomach, and ankle. I landed a punch square in the jaw and another on the nose.

"It's all your fault!" I screamed at him.

Several pairs of gentle, yet strong, arms wrapped around me, pulling me off the archer. I struggled in the grip, but I was too beat-up to break free, especially against a Kryptonian, an Atlantian, and an android.

"It's all your fault!" I continued to yell, my voice catching slightly.

The three holding me eventually managed to set me down in a chair and Robin crouched beside me.

"Sparrow, calm down," Robin laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Only then did I realize the tears falling down my cheeks. But I didn't care enough to stop them, letting them slip down past my eyes.

"It's all his fault," I mumbled, lowering my head.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow," I heard Roy's voice from the not-Roy.

It only made me angrier, more frustrated. He had no right to claim Roy's voice, or his body, or his life. And here he was, _**apologizing**_.

"You're sorry?" I looked back up at him, inwardly smiling in satisfaction once I saw the dribble of blood from his nose. "You're sorry?" I repeated scathingly. "For what, exactly?"

"For not knowing I was a clone, for endangering us all, for helping Vandal gain control of the League," he listed. "For being the-"

"For being the mole?" I interrupted. "That would have been fine. Not like you knew. But, last time I checked, you were still my teammate," I muttered.

"Then why did you attack me?" he demanded, slightly angry.

"Why?" I stood up, ignoring my stupid ankle. "Because you are my teammate!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he yelled back.

"Because you turned around and left me!" I shouted angrily. "You turned your cowardly little butt around and left me to be the League's punching bag! The _**real**_ Roy would never do that!" my voice was getting louder.

"Enough!" Aqualad stepped between the two of us. "Both of you sit down!" he ordered.

Sending one last glare at Red Arrow, I sat down and crossed my arms.

"We have bigger problems on our hands," Aqualad took charge. "First things first, we need to retrieve more information on the bio-technology that is controlling the League."

"The city of Atlantis has some of the best scientifically gifted individuals," Red Tornado stated. "If we send the technology to them, we may find a way to counter-act the affects."

"Miss Martian," Aqualad turned to her. "Change the bio-ship's path. We're heading to Atlantis."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** So that's that! I heard somewhere that the Team got help from Atlantis! So yeah!**

** Shout out to SakuraTenshi36092 for adding me to their author alert! And to XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles ****to her story alert and favorites!**

** punkedoutrocker: I'm glad you feel that way! I always feel so giddy when I get new reviews! Thanks for adding to my giddiness!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Angry Batman AND Robin! I can't wait to write that! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, they have time to be angry later though…Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: I love that line to! And I think that they're doing that so that only the major heroes are in it. Bummer! But it will still be good! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Nightingale: Oh thank you! And I have those sort of debates with my dad about Robin too! Thanks you for reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	88. Chapter 88

The Conservatory of Science in Atlantis managed to create a cure for the Starro Tech. And after five hours of intense study (and planning on our part), we had enough of the cure to reverse the effects of all the Leaguers.

We were ready to take the League down.

"There's a port here around that spire," I nodded, pointing it out.

"How come none of this is on the blueprints?" Robin wondered.

"In case one of our enemies get their hands on the blueprints," I shrugged. "They aren't going to help you _**at all**_. There are dead-ends, fake passages, and a lot of missing information," I explained.

"So how are we supposed to know where to go?" Rocket questioned.

"I know the WatchTower like the back of my hand," I glanced into space uncomfortably.

"Oh, right," she replied.

"Bridging to WatchTower," Miss Martian informed us.

"Sparrow, take point," Aqualad ordered.

Thankfully, Atlantis also had some of the best physical therapists, so I could at least run and kick with my ankle (but only if absolutely necessary), and my back didn't burn nearly as much.

Stepping out of the bio-ship, I slipped silently into the familiar metal walls of the WatchTower. I carefully checked all the passages in the area, but the section we had landed in was virtually unused for anything.

I called the others in and we huddled beside a support strut.

_RT did it,_ Robin confirmed, pulling out his wrist computer. _Wireless bypass cut the security as soon as he arrived. Savage doesn't know we're here._

_ Move out,_ Aqualad ordered.

Immediately, all the others turned and disappeared down their respective hallways to take down the admittedly weaker League members (no offense to them). Before Robin left, he turned back to face me.

He gave a single nod.

Bat-speak for good luck…and don't die.

Same difference in the world of superheroes.

I nodded back and he was gone.

Sighing, I looked up to the paneled ceiling of the WatchTower hallway. On my behalf of the plan, I would have to travel up to the Monitor Womb and handle our 'back-up plan'. Sad to say, if we couldn't stop the League, then we were going to get everyone off and blow up the WatchTower.

It was a big risk for me to go alone, but we all knew it was best way.

Unfortunately, the best (and only) place that ensured the entire tower was blown up was the Emergency Self-Destruct…which was right nearby where Klarion and Savage were. It was easy to assume that they had disengaged the program, but I had the codes to re-establish it.

And I also knew the perfect path to make my way up there without being detected.

I found the panel in the ceiling I had been looking for. Taking a running start towards the wall, I leaped up against it and gripped the edges of the panel, pushing it up slightly. The panel slid back into the ceiling and I pulled myself up before placing the panel back.

You have no idea how many times I had managed to get the Leaguers to play hide-and-seek with me when I was younger…

There was a small tunnel system above the ceiling, one that I knew better than most of the League. And also one that wasn't mapped out on the blueprints.

Pulling myself along, I realized why I hadn't been in the tunnel for quite a few years. They were _**way**_ too small. I could barely even make my way through. Which I suppose was a good thing, since no one else could follow me (except for Klarion's stupid cat and Atom), but it also restricted my movement.

I was never comfortable with that…

Overall, there was about one and half miles of tunnels in the WatchTower, but the route I was taking was luckily only a quarter of a mile. Within ten minutes I was nearing the exit I was going to use.

Now is the part that gets tricky…

From my position in the system, I was a few feet away from the Emergency Self-Destruct in the Monitor Womb. And I could clearly hear Klarion and Savage talking.

"They've taken away four of my toys," witch boy complained from his floating position.

That would be my Team. Way to go, guys. Taking down senior heroes, that was definitely new.

"Recall all League away missions," Savage ordered.

Away missions? That didn't sound good...

"It's time to put these children in their place once and for all," he continued.

Good luck with that, mister.

"Finally!" Klarion called, his creepy cat meowing happily on his shoulders. "Oh yeah," he scratched the cat's ears. "Hey Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?" he gestured towards Canary, RT, and Roy's clone.

"What!" Savage exclaimed in surprise.

And cue the distraction…

Canary unleashed a Canary Cry, disorientating Vandal and knocking Hal against the wall. Red Tornado and the clone quickly provided support, gaining Klarion's full attention.

Slipping down the wall, I crouched as I hit the floor. I was just a few feet away from the controls, and if I could make it there, then I could gain full control of all Tower systems, including the self-destruct.

I performed several barrel-rolls, sticking close to the wall, and moving towards the controls. Right as I ducked behind them and started to type, a golden portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the air.

Out of the portal came Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (John Smith one), Wonder Woman, and Batman.

Crap.

They instantly attacked Canary, RT, and the clone.

I started typing quicker, kneeling down so only my hands were above the controls. Man I hoped they didn't see me.

Risking a single glance, I grimaced when I noticed Canary, RT, and Roy's clone knocked out.

And I was alone with the League again.

_**Great.**_

"The children have clearly reverse engineered a Starro Tech cure and vaccine," Vandal commented. "So there's no point in taking them alive."

Oh frickin crap…

"Goodie," Klarion grinned.

_Everyone!_ I practically shouted, leaning against the control panel and trying not to breath heavily.

_What is it, Sparrow?_ Aqualad wondered.

_Savage has decided that it's okay to kill us now!_ I was shaking slightly. _The League's out to kill us!_

_ Are in the Monitor Womb? _Robin butt in.

_Yep. The others are down for the count. I'm alone with Savage, Klarion, Superman, Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman,_ I informed tensely.

_Do not engage,_ Aqualad ordered.

_Well, no duh!_

_ Just try to get out of there,_ Robin called.

_Yeah, I know, _I snapped. _You guys stick to the plan._

Our conversation abruptly ended when I was suddenly yanked off my feet by my hood. I turned my head to face Superman, swallowing in dread.

"Oh, hey," I smiled weakly, turning to look at Vandal.

Superman stoically stepped towards the villain.

"Kill her," Vandal ordered.

All the Leaguers tensed, their various powers and weapons rising to kill me in one strike.

"Wait, wait!" I yelled, holding up my hands. "You don't have to _**kill**_ me!" I protested.

Vandal held up his hand, taking the bait.

"How cute," he ground out.

I didn't think it was cute at all.

"The baby bird's begging for her life," he remarked.

"More or less, yeah," I nodded, shivering slightly. "But I could be extremely useful," I continued.

"Oh really?" Vandal wondered sarcastically.

"Yeah," I nodded furiously. "Every super villain needs a body-sized punching bag, right?"

"That does sound amusing," Klarion smirked. "After all, she _**is**_ the weakest of the bunch," he shrugged. "Couldn't be _**that**_ hard to keep her as a pet."

Wait, what? Who was the one that completely out maneuvered your entire army of League members? That's right, it was me. So who the heck is he calling weakest?

Vandal Savage snapped his fingers.

Well, I knew what that meant. I physically braced myself for the punch, but even then I was shocked as Batman's fist collided against my bruised stomach.

I was left gasping for breath…again. There was the urge to curl up into the fetal position and go die in a hole. But I knew I couldn't.

And this time, the blows kept coming.

Punches, and kicks, and scraps, and wrestler moves. Never anything lethal, but always painful. Superman threw me against the wall, and I felt my previously cracked ribs quiver slightly in my chest (I don't think they re-cracked though), and my teeth rattled in my mouth.

This time Batman picked me up from my slumped position, holding me up to face Vandal.

"You ready to die yet?" he mused seriously.

_Ready when you are,_ Robin informed.

_On my go,_ I replied grimly.

"Just one thing, Vandal," I grinned, unable to help myself. "_**Never**_ underestimate someone with a Batarang," I flipped over Batman, my hood and cape falling off and leaving me free.

Just as planned, Robin's Batarang whizzed past Batman and by Vandal. I quickly ducked out into the jungle, having Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern behind me.

I leaped off and rolled as Krypto came up and tackled Hawkgirl to the ground. Robin placed the vaccine on her neck, Rocket creating a force field around him as Wonder Woman came up behind.

Once Rocket got the Amazonian in a force field and Sphere had taken care of Green Lantern, I got up and made my way over to the others.

_You okay?_ Robin checked over my newest scrapes and bruises quickly.

_Just dandy,_ I wrinkled my nose. _But I'll manage._

I could tell that he was worried, but now wasn't the time for his protectiveness to start getting out of control.

_ Can she escape your force bubble?_ he turned to Rocket.

_Not if she keeps punching it!_ she remarked. _The kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here. Anything I do risks freeing her._

_ Then you might want to let us handle the Bat,_ I muttered dryly, looking towards my mentor.

_Look out!_ Robin called as we flipped over Rocket and headed against Batman.

We ended up in front of our mentor, and he purposefully turned to face us. My face hardened as Batman cracked his knuckles.

_ Hey, Robin,_ I started conversationally. _You up for a game of Tag the Bat?_

_I'm __**always**__ up for a game of Tag the Bat,_ he grinned back.

Tag the Bat was simple enough. Bats would designate a certain area (usually on his chest or head) that we would have to hit as much as possible. Working together, we could normally get him. But with him acting this ruthless, it was definitely going to be harder.

Robin threw smoke bombs at Batman and we leaped into the cloud. Unfortunately, we might have possibly lost him in the smoke, and he ended up punching us both to the side first.

"Okay, how about a different tactic?" I mused, rubbing my cheek where he had hit me.

_Get behind him,_ Robin instructed.

_Gotcha_, I nodded, flipping up and over my mentor.

It was two against one, and statistically the odds were in our favor. Except for the fact that we were going against Batman, and against Batman there were hardly ever any favors…

I dodged two punches and a kick, before ducking out and skidding back. Robin made to round house kick him in the head, but he promptly deflected it and turned his attention to the Boy Wonder.

Robin pulled out his escrima sticks.

Now it was getting serious.

Batman threw Robin down the hole that Superboy had crashed through and I took the chance of jumping onto Batman's back, latching onto him and trying to throw off his balance. I tried making a quick jab to under his chin (where there was a little less armor), but he completely ignored it.

He reached back and grasped my shoulders, trying to toss me off. My grip around his neck tightened and I wrapped my legs around his torso, refusing to be thrown off.

"Come on, Batsie," I muttered. "Can't even give me a piggy-back ride."

He purposefully slammed his back against the wall, knocking the breath from my sore body and causing me to loosen my grip. Turning on the spot, he punched me in the stomach (_**again**_) before taking me by the arms and throwing me down the hole.

I landed on top of Superboy and Robin, my back painfully colliding with them. What was it with my back being injured today?

"We can't take them one-on-one!" Robin reasoned, helping me to sit up.

"Plan B, then," Superboy called as the three of us stood and Batman and Superman came down to join the party.

Superboy took one of our hands in each of his own and quickly spun around. Releasing the both of us, we went flying straight at Batman, colliding with him and knocking all of us back to the wall before falling back to the ground. Robin and I landed in a crouch, while Bats looked like he was passed out.

Yep, that was going to hurt him in the morning. Or maybe it was already hurting.

I nudged his face with my boot, feeling like one of the kids that poked road-kill with a stick.

Robin planted the vaccine on his neck. "Tag," he called, smiling slightly.

Superboy and Superman crashed against the wall beside us and we rushed over.

"You sure about this?" Robin checked.

"Just do it!" Superboy managed to get out between clenched teeth.

The Boy Wonder pulled out the Kryptonite that we had snagged from the Bat-vault and held it up to Superman. The Kryptonian's eyes widened slightly before he fainted. And although Superboy was half Kryptonian, he managed to stay conscious through the ordeal.

Both of them fell to the floor and I planted the vaccine on Superman's neck. Robin closed up the Kryptonite and Superboy groaned, sitting up.

"Kryptonite," the clone remarked. "Is painful."

"Which is why Batman keeps it locked up in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault in the Batcave," Robin smirked, offering a hand. "Well, more like whelmingly penetrable vault."

"That we've hacked into several times," I added, grinning. "But don't tell him that," I nodded to the passed out Batman. "Oh, wait! Vandal!" I suddenly remembered, turning and racing back to the Monitor Womb with Robin and Superboy behind me.

We raced back to where the two villains were as fast as we could, only to see them disappear in a portal of dark red magic.

"Crap," I muttered, meeting up with the rest of the Team.

"Congratulations Team," a dismembered Red Tornado said. "You have won the day."

"Doesn't feel like it," I mumbled to myself, rubbing my stomach where it had been beaten to a pulp.

The WatchTower's reminder popped up. "Happy New Year, Justice League," it stated, showing the blue rectangle.

"Thank you so very much for killing the mood," I remarked sarcastically.

Kid Flash scooped Artemis into his arms. "I should have done this a _**long**_ time ago," he grinned.

"No kidding," Artemis nodded, before the two promptly made out.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away, only to see Miss Martian and Superboy making out, Zatanna pulling Robin in for a small session and Rocket giving a kiss to Aqualad.

I grimaced.

"Okay, here we are, at the WatchTower, on New Year's, with the _**entire**_ League passed out on the floor," I started loudly. "And what do you decide to do? Make out!" I threw my arms out.

They all ignored me.

"Teenagers," I muttered, rolling my eyes and walking over to help re-assemble Red Tornado.

"Human customs still allude me," the android stated.

"Don't ask me," I shrugged.

And I clenched my fist and teeth as Zatanna and Robin continued to share spit.

_**Gross.**_

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

**Okay, sorry this took longer than usual. My Microsoft Word was acting up and being a butt. But I had all my files backed up on Dropbox, so it's all good!**

** Shout out to Fallout Angel for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** And not to fear, people! This may be the end of the season, but it is not the end of the Sparrow Chronicles! I still need to get through her own plotline!**

** Ashley: I could never end Sparrow now! My beta told me that once I finish this story, I need to take a break before writing the sequel, but I don't think I could! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Yay! Well, actually, that's sad, but yay for making you feel emotion from my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I love writing mad parts! And I don't know anyone that wouldn't be angry about that sort of thing! Thank you for the review!**

** Nightingale: I was the same way! It pissed me off! My theory is that the Leaguers killed some planetary leader or something! And that's why they're so angry with Earth! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: I had to add that little bit there! And Red Arrow's cowardice made me like him less! Plus, Sparrow would never skip out on a chance to beat up the Bat! Thanks for the review!**

** Pretty please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	89. Chapter 89

Even though the moment when the entire Team was sucking face was incredibly awkward, it didn't even compare to the awkwardness that aroused once the League started waking up. They didn't remember anything since the induction party. And the majority of them had headaches…and bruises from our attack.

Oddly, I was rather proud of that.

Once Red Tornado was re-assembled, all the adrenaline from my body completely abandoned me, leaving me absolutely exhausted and all my older wounds burning…_**again**_.

My ankle felt completely diced up, my ribs shifted painfully with every move, my shoulders were starting to bruise, multiple cuts lacerated my skin, and my stomach felt like it had been mashed up by a meat tenderizer.

I leaned back against the wall and took a steadying breath. The rest of the Team had gone off to assist the waking Leaguers, while I rested in the Monitor Womb with RT.

"Do you require medical assistance?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to sound strong, but coming out as tired anyway.

"You do not look fine," the android persisted.

"You know, RT," I looked up at him. "That's not something you tell a lady," I nodded.

"Come, let us get you to the Med-Bay," he ignored my comment, turning to head down the hallway.

Sighing in defeat, I started to get up. But once I put any pressure on my bad ankle, it began burning like living heck, and I fell back against the wall.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay here," I managed to get out between clenched teeth.

Red Tornado came back over to me and kneeled down. Without any hesitation, he picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the Med-Bay.

"Why does everyone always have to man handle me?" I muttered to myself indignantly.

Reaching the stark whiteness of the WatchTower's medical facility, Red Tornado set me down on one of the white hospital beds. He pulled out the medical kit and turned to me.

"Remove your boot," he instructed.

I looked down to my injured foot. "Um, no thanks," I shook my head. "That would be too painful."

"Do I have to go get Batman?"

"Oh, fine," I muttered, shifting my foot closer to me.

Untying the laces, I loosened up the boot as much as possible, being careful not to disturb my ankle too much. I bit on my lip as I slowly pulled it off my foot. It just made my foot burn even more and I succeeded in biting into my lip, blood sprouting up.

I took in the blistered, bleeding, and bruised condition of my foot as I tossed the boot to the side.

"Ow," I mumbled, wincing slightly.

Red Tornado pulled out the alcohol wipes and I cringed away, closing my eyes and tensing up. The alcohol burned slightly as it touched the cuts, but it was quickly over with and I sighed. Next, the android took out the stitching kit.

My stomach clenched tightly, and I shivered. I really hated getting stitches on my feet.

I looked off to the side as Red Tornado methodically sewed my foot back together and wrapped it in gauze.

"Where else does it hurt?" he checked.

"Nowhere," I replied quickly, sliding off the table and landing on one foot. "I'm all good! Thanks!" I began hopping down the hallway, abandoning my boot in the Med-Bay.

I managed to hop all the way into the Monitor Womb, where a few of the League and Team members were gathered.

"Sparrow, are you okay?" Black Canary wondered.

"Just _**perfect**_," I remarked, settling down at the League table between Robin and Batman.

Roy's clone was nearby, and I could tell that a serious conversation was about to start up.

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie," Red Arrow started quietly. "I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor. I'm a pawn."

"Roy," Black Canary rested her hand on his shoulder. "It'll-"

"I'm not Roy," he interrupted. "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching CADMUS," Batman informed.

"Are we willing to trust him, though?" I wondered.

"We are sending League members to aid in the search," Batman confirmed.

Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Green Arrow took their leave.

"Something else is wrong," Aqualad stated.

"The entire League was under Savage's control for just over a day," Robin added. "We've accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for sixteen hours we _**can't **_account for," he indicated the screen.

"We've checked police records, security tapes, the whole bit," I nodded. "No signs at all."

"Sixteen hours," Batman remarked. "Where did we go?"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Well, Sparrow," Robin turned his head to look at me as he helped me maneuver down the hallway. "Maybe now would be a good time to explain why you've been to the WatchTower before."

My eyes widened behind my mask as the rest of the Team stopped and turned to look at me.

"Um, well," I started hesitantly. This was certainly awkward. "Right, I just remembered something…that I have to do. Later!" I started hopping on one foot down the hall to get away from them.

"Come on, Sparrow!" Kid Flash called as they all walked after me.

"You know," I called back to them. "I'm going to fall sooner or later, and if I break my face, I'm blaming you guys!" I answered as I hopped into the Monitor Womb where the League members were.

Batman turned from where he was beside the other Leaguers to shoot a half-worried, half-annoyed glare my direction. Once again, Bat-speak for 'You better stop what you're doing. I don't want you getting hurt'.

Obediently, I took a seat at the League's meeting table and settled down, the rest of the Team coming up behind me.

Superman spoke up from the small cluster of heroes. "What's going on?" he wondered suspiciously.

"My teammates are trying to interrogate me on my status in the League," I complained.

The Leaguers (comprised of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, both Green Lanterns, and Flash) all shared a look before promptly turning and exiting the Monitor Womb.

"Thanks for the support!" I yelled after them.

Slumping down in my seat, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So," Robin sat down next to me, giving me an expecting look.

The rest of the Team soon followed suit.

"So what?" I inquired innocently.

"Oh, come on," Kid Flash persisted. "Just tell us!" he whined, receiving a half-playful smack from Artemis.

"It would be intriguing information to know," Aqualad agreed.

I groaned. "Fine!" I resigned. "If you guys want to know so badly!" I placed my elbows on the table and my head on my hands. "Eight years ago, there was an alien invasion," I started.

"Oh yeah," Kid Flash nodded. "I remember that!"

The majority of the Team nodded, remembering it as well.

"At the time, I was five," I continued. "And I had already donned the name Sparrow. Well, Martian Manhunter, who had tried to come and warn our planet, had been taken by the government. He sent out mental callings to Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash. I was told to stay in the Batcave, though," I wrinkled my nose. "And then the founders of the League worked together and the WatchTower was built," I shrugged. "And I was allowed to come here and train with all the Leaguers. Though, at first, they didn't really get along."

"Really?" Miss Martian wondered.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They were all used to working alone, so having a team was pretty new for all of them."

"But why weren't we allowed here?" Rocket questioned.

I sighed, remembering what had almost happened years ago. "When I was eight, before any of you were around, there was a huge Arkham breakout. It took Batman and me three weeks to get the majority of the villains back in the asylum. Afterwards we were exhausted. And then Bane showed up," I muttered sourly. "He almost broke Batman's back," I turned to face them. "Batman had told me to go back to the Batcave, but I didn't. And right before Bane could break his back, I distracted him.

"Bane reasoned that since I was so young, I was the League's weak-link," I continued. "I guess I was, but still. So while Batman was knocked out, Bane took me. I was held hostage for three days before the League could find me," I whispered. "They were the worst three days of my life," I admitted quietly. "Bane wanted information, information that an eight-year-old kid had. And for those three days, he threatened to cut me, or kill me, or dip me in vats of acid. He never did, but it was terrifying," my voice was getting quieter.

It had been left far behind me, but I couldn't help but remember the dark cellar I had been held in, or the rancid stench of rotting flesh, or the way Bane would come down and I would shake like there was no tomorrow, which is exactly how it seemed.

I vaguely felt a hand on my shoulder, probably Robin, but I couldn't tell, because my tears were blurring my vision.

"When the League finally found me, there were a lot more rules for me," I pushed on. "Imagine the most over-protective parents," I told them. "And times that by over a hundred. I wasn't allowed to go on patrols, I couldn't come up to the WatchTower, I wasn't even allowed down in the Batcave," I muttered. "And the League decided that…they wouldn't have any more sidekicks."

"No sidekicks?" Kid Flash whispered.

"The Leaguers didn't want to take children and ruin their lives," I shrugged. "But then I started breaking into the Batcave and following Batman on patrols anyway. And after a few weeks of sucking up to him, I was allowed to at least resume training. And then the unthinkable happened," I added ominously.

"What was it?" Superboy wondered.

I looked at Robin, and grinned. "Batman broke his own rule. And then Green Arrow did, and Aquaman, and Flash. The Leaguers decided that they couldn't stop from having sidekicks, but they _**could**_ keep minors from being in the League," I reasoned. "The only reason I was allowed to come back to the WatchTower was because the Leaguers decided it was easier to keep me from trouble up here," I finished.

"Wow," Kid Flash breathed.

"Yep," I agreed. "Well, I just realized that I've been used as a punching bag twice in one day," I stood up, wobbling slightly. "Later!" I began hopping off.

"Sparrow!" Robin called in exasperation, and I heard as everyone stood up and followed after me. "Where are you going?"

"To the Med-Bay," I called back. "Now that all the Leaguers are pre-occupied, I can deal with my own injuries myself," I shrugged. "By the way," I added. "I need to give you guys a tour," I grinned over my shoulder.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Ugh, I had a sore throat and a fever today. I got out of school early, but I felt TERRIBLE! And I had to cancel my birthday dinner with my friends!**

** But at least I got to type this up!**

** Shout out to BlackAngel60230 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and for adding me to their favorite authors!**

** Synk: I agree, that was not the best moment in DC history! Their just promoting young people into making out (gross)! And there's a THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD making out with someone! I'm not a supporter of that sort of thing! Anyways! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Haha, yeah! I can't wait for the ending either! I have a feeling everyone will like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** storygirl99210: Why thank you! I do try!**

** Nightingale: Batsie would be a wanted dude…I'm thinking about doing an Invasion with Sparrow, but first I have a standalone that I've been looking forward to for a while now! And I felt the exact same way! Stupid Zatanna! Thanks for the review!**

** MapoTofu21: It wasn't really the best season finale at all! And Robin and Zatanna? Gross! And how the Team pretty much completely ignored the adults passed out on the floor really got on my nerves! Thank you for the review!**

** Ashley: I don't think I could ever take a break from Sparrow! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: I really liked that part in the show (where it was Robin vs. Batman and Superboy vs. Superman), it definitely showed how beastly they are! Thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Woah, dude! Chillax! Although I agree, better than Barbara (but not by a whole lot)! And there might be another someone for Zatanna! Thanks for the review!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	90. Chapter 90

**HAPPY 90****TH**** CHAPTER!**

** WOOT WOOT!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"And this is my favorite room," I grinned, leading the Team into the holographic training room.

On the inside, it appeared as a completely blank, metal room.

"Why?" Kid Flash mumbled through the candy bar in his mouth.

I took in the others' confused faces and smirked. "Computer, situation five," I called up to the ceiling.

Immediately, the room started shifting. The blank gray walls were replaced by the jagged edges of a darkened cavern, the floor growing into damp rocks, and the ancient scent of thousand-year-old caves entered my nose.

"Holographic training room," I nodded back to the others.

"Wow," Kid Flash breathed, his mouth falling open.

"Feels like home," Robin remarked as lined sconces lit up.

"You've got to be kidding," Artemis turned to the Boy Wonder.

"Not at all," he grinned. "Although there is the apparent lack of bats in this cave," he added thoughtfully.

"What other sort of situations are there?" Aqualad inquired.

"All sorts of them," I shrugged. "They've been specially designed so that the heroes can choose one that exploits their weaknesses most," I explained. "The higher the number, the harder they are."

"What's the highest you've gone to?" Zatanna wondered.

"Up to forty-nine," I answered. "We aren't even _**allowed**_ to go to fifty," I rolled my eyes.

"Well why not?" Rocket complained.

"It's designed to be so hard, that even the senior heroes can hardly survive it," I added ominously.

"Let's try it!" Kid Flash exclaimed, bouncing on his feet.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I questioned in exasperation. "If we try it, we get kicked off the WatchTower! It's one of the few spoken rules for staying here," I smacked the speedster on the back of the head, receiving a laugh from Robin.

"Ow," Kid Flash mumbled.

"Computer, terminate situation," I called as I exited the room. "And that's the WatchTower in a nutshell," I finished up as we headed back to the Monitor Womb.

I didn't have to hop anymore (I had one of those air cast things on), but I was limping quite a bit. Overall, I was feeling a lot better. With help from the WatchTower's technology, which was a combination of the best Martian, Thanagarian, Kryptonian, and Earthen systems, I was able to fix myself up.

"Robin, Sparrow," Batman called as we entered the Monitor Womb.

"Guess we're leaving," Robin told the others. "See you guys later."

We went over to where Batman was, nearby the zeta-tubes. He entered them without any further explanation. Knowing him, Robin and I simply followed.

We ended up back in the old phone box in Gotham before grappling back to the Batcave.

Batman was being abnormally quiet, even for him. It was rather unnerving.

And once we reached the Batcave, it wasn't any better.

Robin and I went off to change. I peeled off my wrecked Sparrow suit and pulled on some fresh skinny jeans, tank top, and hoodie before heading back out.

"Is it creeping you out too?" Dick whispered in my ear.

"Extremely," I mumbled back, staring at where Bruce was hard at work on the Batcomputer.

As if noticing us staring at him, he turned in his chair to face us. He stood up and walked over to us.

I shared a look with Dick. This wasn't like him.

Bruce laid his hands on our shoulders. "Good job, today," he nodded. "I'm proud of you two."

And then he did something that he was doing increasingly more every week. He smiled. It was a small smile, one that didn't exactly reach his eyes behind the cowl, but it was a smile all the same. And I couldn't help but grin back, if not somewhat uneasily.

"Now go get some rest," Bruce instructed, pushing us towards the stairs lightly.

"Well, night then," I called uncertainly, deciding not to argue.

"Do you think he feels guilty about what happened?" Dick wondered as we exited the clock.

"When doesn't he feel guilty?" I remarked drily. "But at least we got a compliment out of it," I shrugged, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, I guess he just isn't feeling the aster," he added, casting a glance back at the clock.

"I'm going to take Bruce's advice," I told him. "Night," I called, turning to head up the staircase to my room.

"Goodnight, Kairi," I heard Dick reply quietly.

Slipping into my dark room, I didn't even bother changing before I collapsed on the bed next to Ace.

"Hey, boy," I whispered to his sleeping figure.

He stirred slightly, raising his head blearily and barking softly. Ace was getting so big. And he was looking a lot better than when I had first found him. His fur was longer, more like German shepherd fur, he was also darker in color, a black saddle forming along his back. All in all, he was turning out very handsome.

Curling up under the blankets, Ace snuggled against me as we both drifted off into sleep.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"I'm okay!" I shouted from where I had tripped. "And I completely meant to do that!"

"Sure," Dick grinned, leaning down and offering me a hand.

I took it and he helped me out of the cluster of boxes I had fallen into. Ace wiggled out of another box and barked happily.

"Oh, hush up," I mumbled jokingly to the dog.

Dick just laughed. "Maybe we should call it a day," he suggested playfully.

"Well, if you're already tired, I guess we can," I replied innocently.

"No, it was for _**you**_," he reminded.

"Hardly," I scoffed disdainfully. "You're just making excuses," I grinned, poking him in the chest.

"Maybe I am," he laughed.

"Well, stop it, then," I cocked my eyebrow. "Let's go again," I nodded towards the deactivated robot thing in the middle of the training pit.

It was huge (about two stories tall) with broad shoulders and fully stocked canons. There were ten red dots scattered to all the vital points like the chest, arms, legs, and head. The point of the training exercise was to hit all ten of the dots within a certain amount of time to shut the robot off.

"Actually, I can't," Dick rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Why? Too scared that I'll get a better score than you?" I mocked, turning back to the robot.

"I…have a date with Zatanna."

I froze mid-step. Did I just hear that correctly? Dick has a _**date**_ with little miss Perfect Princess? When the heck did this happen! Probably when I was in the Med-Bay. Stupid injuries…

"Dude!" I spun around to face him, narrowing my eyes. "She doesn't even know your secret identity!"

"So?" he defended.

"So?" I repeated, taken aback. "So what? You share a single New Year's kiss and suddenly you're the new 'item'?" I remarked.

"It's just a date!" Dick exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"It is!"

Something occurred to me…

"Does Bruce know?" I wondered, not dropping my glare.

Dick instantly turned from defensive to nervous. "Well, no," he admitted. "But you aren't going to tell him, right?"

"Richard, he's the world's greatest detective," I informed him as if he didn't already know. "I won't _**need**_ to tell him. But, if you make some…_**conditions**_…I may help to cover your tracks," I smirked mischievously.

"What sort of conditions?" he questioned suspiciously, stroking his fake beard.

"You have to do my chores for two weeks," I demanded.

"That's it?"

"_**And**_ give Ace a bath," I indicated the German shepherd as he was licking his butt obliviously.

"Really?" Dick shrinked back slightly from the dog. "Those are your conditions?"

"Yep. So deal with them," I shrugged. "Either that, or Bruce finds out as soon as he gets back. Maybe even sooner," I threatened.

Dick sighed in defeat. "Deal," he thrust out his hand and I gladly took it.

"Have fun on your date," I smiled.

"Right. Cover for me," he nodded before heading out to the streets of Gotham.

Well, time for my plan to commence. And no, I was _**not**_ over-reacting. I was just reacting…

All's fair in love and war, after all.

At least, according to whoever was smart enough to think that up...

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Oh boy. What is Sparrow getting herself into now?**

** Guess you guys will just have to wait and find out!**

** Anyway, I was home sick today with a sore throat (hope it's not strep), a headache, a stuffed nose, and the whole crap-headed monster of sickiness. BUT! I got to stay to stay home and think up ideas for ****The Sparrow Chronicles****!**

** YAY!**

** Shout out to QueenOfTheJarOfHearts and for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** KilalaInara: Thank you! Someone else agrees! When I first watched the finally (in Portuguese nonetheless), I started gagging as well! And then my dad wondered if I was okay and I practically yelled no (which is totally unlike me)! Though I really liked all the others! They didn't seem nearly as forced. To me, it felt like the only reason Zatanna and Robin even kissed, was so neither felt left out. It didn't seem like there was any real…magic…between the two. All the other couples, though, there is definitely something there! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: They would certainly be torture for me! That'd be like someone ripping off my hands so that I couldn't write or type! Horrifying! Thanks for the review!**

** angel2u: Oh, I'm going to have to promptly 'torture' him first! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Random Person: Aww! Thank you! And it's a big surprise! My beta (and bff) have been working on it for AGES! Even before this was started! Thank you for reviewing!**

** punkedoutrocker: Thank you! I couldn't wait for this chapter either! Thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale: I love little inside moments like that! When everyone around you thinks you're a complete nutter (like the Joker)! And I shan't give any spoilers! But if you **_**do**_** post anything about Nightingale, tell me about it and I'll definitely read it! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley: I'm very pleased you like my story so much! I love you (in a non-creepy way) for loving my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Wow! I didn't even notice the review button! And anyway, I would like to do a Sparrow: Invasion someday, but there is FIVE EMPTY YEARS to work with! So I'm going to put something for those years! Thank you for the review!**

** Pretty, pretty, pretty, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. And no, I'm not desperate…well, that much…**


	91. Chapter 91

"Later, Bruce," I called over my shoulder as I strolled out of the Batcave.

"And where do you think you're going?" he wondered suspiciously.

"Out," I replied smoothly.

"Kairi," he turned from where he was entranced in the Batcomputer. "You aren't going out alone."

"I'm not alone. I've got Ace," I nodded to the German shepherd in his Bat-hound garb.

"Kairi," he started warningly.

"Bruce," I echoed. "I'll be fine," I groaned in exasperation. "I'm just going to the Cave to hang out with the Team."

Well, it wasn't a _**complete**_ lie. I _**would**_ be stopping by the Cave first, and Dick and Zatanna _**were **_part of the Team. It was the half-truth.

"Be careful," Bruce informed.

"Aren't I always?" I grinned before exiting the Batcave with Ace padding behind me. "Seriously, you get beat up a few times and the entire world thinks you're porcelain," I muttered down to the dog.

He glanced up, his left ear flopping in his eye slightly, and barked.

"And now I'm talking to a dog," I sighed. "I really need to get out more."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Okay, we need some smoke bombs, a few _**minor**_ explosives, some extra sticky glue capsules, a few quarts of fake blood, mud, lots of mud, and maybe some peanut butter and jelly while we're at it," I listed off, setting all the supplies down by Ace. "Oh! And we can't forget the shaving cream!"

Ace yapped in excitement, wagging his tail.

"Now, Ace," I turned to face him, crouching down to be closer to his height. I grabbed his face. "Ready for your first real mission? Time for plan 'Break the Date'," I nodded seriously.

Robin and Zatanna were going to a movie and then out for pizza. And I was coming along. Not only was I planning to sabotage them, but I was also practicing my ninja skills.

The perfect excuse: Batman sent me.

So, maybe it wasn't the best excuse. But it would work for a short time at least.

After stuffing everything into my utility belt, I quickly snuck out of the Cave and headed off for the movie theater.

The movie they were going to see was some action/comedy. Yeah, _**perfect**_ first date material.

Cue the signature teenage eye roll.

It was nearing dusk by the time I reached the movie theater, right before Robin and Zatanna.

_**Perfect**_.

"Commence phase one," I whispered deviously to Ace as we crouched on the roof of the theater.

I left Ace on the roof (his part of the mission was during dinner) and slipped into the building, making my way to the concession stand. Note to self: sneaking around a crowded movie theater is harder than it seems.

After several situations that were far too close, I finally made my way over the concession stand counter, clinging to the shadows in the ceiling. And I didn't have to wait long before Robin showed up.

"We'll take a large popcorn, extra butter, a large Coke, and-" he cut off, looking to Zatanna.

"And some gummy worms, please," Zatanna butt in.

I couldn't resist the smirk that spread across my cheeks. Crawling along the cat-walks in the ceiling (had to love cat-walks), I followed the worker that was getting the popcorn. As they turned to put in the butter when the bag was half-way full, they glanced over to one of their co-workers to chat slightly, and I took my chance.

Pulling out the peanut butter and jelly, I scooped out a handful of the peanut butter and carefully plopped it into the popcorn before squirting out the jelly too.

The worker (a typical blonde), didn't even notice the new ingredients, and simply added more butter and popcorn.

Wow, people were oblivious nowadays.

I grinned in satisfaction as the popcorn was handed to the _**lovely**_ couple, and then they just turned away and headed off to their movie.

Man, this was probably the best plan I've _**ever**_ had! Although, I don't see why they couldn't go this flawlessly when I was facing imminent death...

"Commence phase two," I murmured to myself.

Sticking to the ceiling, and any shadows available, I swiftly made my way to the projector room. I checked both sides of the hall, saw no one coming, and quickly slipped past the door.

Inside, it was dark, with a single source of light coming from the projector itself. In front of it, there was the outline of a short and fat man.

Without any hesitation, I jabbed him in the neck, catching him and slowly laying him on the floor. Grinning to myself, I planted a few smoke bombs to the projector. They instantly set off, and I soon exited the room, hardly able to muffle my laughter as frazzled and frustrated movie-goers tumbled out of the smoking room, Robin and Zatanna included.

Next stop, a five star restaurant.

I didn't want to end up arriving after the two, so I soon found myself making my way back to the roof, where Ace was patiently waiting.

"Let's go boy," I picked him up before grappling off to the restaurant.

Once I landed in the alley beside the building, I covered up my Sparrow suit with some extra civvies (a skirt and leggings with a layered t-shirt and some glasses). They weren't my style, but that was exactly the point.

"Commence step three," I remarked down to Ace. "And you know what to do for step four, right?"

I didn't wait for his response, as I exited the alley and entered the restaurant.

Spotting what I presumed to be the head waiter, I curtseyed to the statuesque man.

"Kind sir," I started sincerely. "I have two friends that are coming for their first date. You see, they're both hopeless romantics, and they absolutely _**need**_ to have a very certain table," I informed him. "One away from all the others. Do you have such a table?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but we do not handle seating arrangements such as that," the waiter replied.

"Would this help?" I pulled out a wad of cash containing about two hundred bucks.

Bruce wouldn't mind, right?

"I'm sure we could make some...arrangements," he nodded happily.

"Perfect," I grinned. "But you must let me handle the table. It has to be set up a very special way," I nodded. "Oh, and...Gregory," I glanced at his nametag. "I was never here, understood?"

"Indeed, Mistress," he bowed in agreement.

I chose the most isolated table (which was thankfully completely out of everyone's range) and got to work. Then, I added some of the super sticky glue to the seats on the chairs, also adding some to the floor behind the chair legs.

Once Gregory came back, I smiled innocently at him.

"Gregory, may I request one more thing?"

"Anything, Mistress," he bowed politely.

"Today is the lady's birthday, please see to it that she receives the extra, most special cake from the kitchen," I ordered.

"Of course," Gregory answered.

"And remember, I was never here," I pointed back to him as I exited the isolated area and headed into the bathroom.

I climbed out the bathroom window and retreated back to where Ace was sitting. Quickly pulling off my civvies, I grappled up to the roof of the restaurant and headed down the vents to the kitchen.

Robin and Zatanna had arrived while I was in the bathroom, and the chefs were already working on Zatanna's 'special' cake. While the rowdy bunch of chefs stirred the batter for the cake, I dropped a few _**minor**_ explosives into the bowl.

They wouldn't do any harm.

Well, unless Zatanna was really weak.

Which she wasn't.

Not a whole lot, at least.

Now, time to sit back and watch the magic of sabotage unfold.

I squeezed back out of the air vents and collapsed beside Ace in the alley.

"Time for a show," I grinned to the dog, linking my wrist computer with the restaurant's surveillance.

It started off with Gregory escorting Robin and Zatanna (who were holding hands, yuck) to the table I had picked for them. As the waiter left, Robin pulled out a chair for Zatanna.

Just as planned.

The super sticky glue behind the chair automatically locked the chair into place.

Okay, even Bats himself wouldn't be able to stop from laughing as Robin tried in vain to push Zatanna back in.

Major laugh out loud moment.

And Zatanna's annoyed face?

Priceless.

So then Robin just settled with pulling the table closer and quickly taking a seat himself.

They began talking, and I didn't really care enough to turn on the audio. Robin looked really nervous, whereas Zatanna looked pretty annoyed, but it was soon fading into a look of contentment.

After dinner, the cake was brought out.

Both Robin and Zatanna's looks of surprise made me laugh to myself.

But at the moment when the waiters had left and the cake exploded in Zatanna's face? Coating her in frosting and batter? Or how Dick tried to get up from his glue encrusted chair and ended up ripping his pants, his face then turning tomato red?

I swear I couldn't breathe for several minutes between my laughing.

"Okay, okay," I gasped out, grabbing at Ace's collar. "Co...commence phase four."

There were plenty of cats around in the alley ways, and it wasn't long until I found a scrawny, beaten up looking one.

"You know," I held the scrap of fur up gently. "After this, I'm taking you to Selina. I think you would like her, well, actually, I _**know**_ you'll like her," I nodded. "But for now, don't take this personally."

Spattering the quarts of fake blood onto the cat, I also rubbed some around Ace's mouth, mixing it in with some shaving cream. Then, I stripped Ace of his Bat-hound garb, replacing it with a few buckets of mud.

"Picture perfect," I smirked, setting the shivering cat onto the ground. "Okay, boy," I turned to Ace. "Straight to the restaurant and back. Now off you go," I shoved him towards the cat.

Obediently, Ace sprinted off after the stray cat, headed right for the open door of the restaurant.

Ace was truly the world's greatest dog.

Which was proven by the frantic yelling of rich people as they streamed out of the building, pouring out onto the streets like their quiet dinners had been interrupted by some rabid dog.

Oh wait, they had been.

Before long, the fake blood-slicked cat, followed by a mud-coated Ace, ran back into the safety of the alley.

Man, have I trained that dog well or what?

And, before I forgot, I returned to my wrist computer and wiped the security video data with a home-made virus (saving a copy for my own enjoyment, of course), sprayed Ace cleaned and replaced his Bat-hound uniform, and scooped up the shivering cat.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to stay for the rest of the show. I had to get back to Gotham before anyone got too suspicious.

But even if they did...

It was _**so**_ worth it.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Haha! I couldn't resist...the urge was too strong!**

** Shout out to CrystalSearcher and Cyber-Porygon for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts!**

** angel2u: This evil enough for you? And sorry! I would've updated earlier, but I was really tired from my fever and sore throat, so I hit the hay early! But thank you extra much for being the first to review chapter 90!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Thanks for reviewing!**

** Nightingale: That's a pretty cool title! If I heard of something like that, I would check it out! And you totally should post Nightingale! And don't apologize! You don't bug me at all! I LOVE reviews! I wouldn't rage, at all, so don't worry about it! Thank you for reviewing...twice...!**

** Summer-Rain-Goddess: I LOVE confetti! Yay! Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I NEVER suspected that I would get past 90 chapters...granted, I was surprised that I got to 30! And I think this chapter paid off for the date! Thank you for the review!**

** Ashley: That sounds AWESOME! I wanted to learn archery, but my dad wouldn't let me, so then I asked for throwing knives (preferably Batarangs), but he said I could hurt people! My response, 'Isn't that the point?'. But, that also sounds painful! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: I hope this was troublesome enough for you! And I want to know what level 50 is too...I have a small idea, but I don't know for sure! Well, thank you for reviewing!**

** dsi user: I will help you strangle them! And Lang. Arts...bleh! Though, I do like my teacher this year...she's pretty cool...for a teacher...Anyway! Thank you for the review!**

** Right now I'm watching Myth Busters, the Green Hornet special, and the over-voice thing called Green Hornet and Kato the Dynamic Duo.**

** Not cool...And I'm pretty sure that that title is copy-righted for Batman and Robin...If not, it should be out of respect from fellow heroes...**

** ANYways!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	92. Chapter 92

It'd be completely too risky to face Batman's wrath now.

So instead I went to Catwoman.

Selina laughed. "Little kitten, I think it'd be best if you stayed away from Bats for a few hours," she grinned.

"Or a few days, or weeks," I remarked. "He's going to be _**pissed**_. Even more so that I'm here with you."

"He'd only be pissed because he's missing out on the party," Selina replied. "And besides, us girls need to stick together," she slung her arm over my shoulders. "By the way, I can't believe you would prank Robin like that."

I shrugged. "We prank each other all the time. So what if it got in the way of his little date?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded disbelievingly. "You like him."

That wasn't a question.

"What! No I don't!" I defended, but I could feel my cheeks growing warm as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, look at that!" Selina exclaimed. "My little kitten's growing up!" she hugged me tightly.

"But I don't like him!" I yelled in protest, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. "At least, not like that," I mumbled.

"And Batman isn't Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome," she finally released me, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, ew," I grumbled, cringing away from her. "I agree with the tall and dark, but the handsome is just awkward," I shook my head.

"Like you never think about it," Selina winked at me.

"He's practically my _**dad**_!" I stood up suddenly. "What normal girl calls their dad handsome?"

"What normal girl dresses up as a bird and patrols a crime-ridden city at night?"

"Touché," I nodded, sitting back down. "But, Selina, what am I supposed to do now?" I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands. "If Robin finds out I pranked his first date, he'd never forgive me. If, no _**when**_, Batman finds out, I'll be grounded from patrol for weeks on end."

"You know, little kitten, it reminds me of the first time I met you," she grinned down at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

It had been back when I was six. Selina was robbing a bank (as always), and after a lot of convincing from both Alfred and me, Batman allowed me to tag along, although I was told to keep to the side-lines. I had stood on the roof, waiting for Batman to come back out of the gem museum with Catwoman hand-cuffed.

But he didn't.

Instead, Catwoman came out before him. And she came out on the roof. Immediately, the idiotic six-year-old me had ran up and tried to stop her, also demanding to know where Batman was.

Selina had just grinned and pinched me on the cheek, saying that she would steal me too because I was so adorable. And then she had just run off.

So, I had followed her.

But, as I was following her, I ran into a spot of trouble with some thugs. They tried to beat me up, and Catwoman came back to save me. Then she took me back to her place and fixed up my wounds.

And once Batman had found us, he was _**pissed**_. At me for leaving, and at Catwoman for endangering me.

"Oh, don't remind me," I murmured in playful shame.

"And just as you told me, all those years ago, 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime'," Selina reminded.

I shot a glare in her direction. "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Not necessarily. I _**can**_ do the time, I just chose not to," she pointed out.

"So then I'll chose not to," I shrugged.

"Look at you, turning into an anti-hero," Selina grinned in satisfaction. "I knew you'd take after me!"

"Is there no winning for me!" I shouted into the Gotham night.

Selina laughed. "Really, little kitten, you need to apologize to Robin and his date," he put her hand on my shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding," I sighed. "I can't apologize!"

"Well, then, I'll just prepare a room for you," she stood up and walked off.

"No, wait, Selina!" I called after her.

"I'm kidding, little kitten," she turned back to me. "But I suggest you handle this before Bats takes matters into his own hands."

"Okay, I guess that would be the best idea," I agreed in defeat, standing up. "Thank you, Selina," I nodded to her.

"Don't mention it, Sparrow," she smiled before leaping off the building.

Was it a bad thing that I considered an anti-hero my motherly figure?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Dick?" I asked him over the phone.

"Kairi? Where are you?" he wondered.

"That doesn't matter right now. Listen, I heard what happened on your date, and I have a _**great**_ place reserved for the two of you tonight," I told him.

"What? Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep," I nodded, worrying my bottom lip.

"Thanks, Kairi! You're the best!"

"Yeah," I sighed. "So meet me on top of Mount Justice in three hours, okay?"

"With Zatanna?"

"With Zatanna," I agreed. "See you there," I hung up, taking a deep breath.

Okay, Dick's happiness over my own. This was the right thing to do. So what if I wasn't happy with it?

After I set up the table for two, including a white tablecloth, romantic candles, and a few roses, I headed down to the Cave's kitchen.

"Hey, M'gann," I greeted quietly. "Listen, Robin and Zatanna are going to have a dinner on top of Mount Justice. Think you could cook for them?"

"Oh! No way! That's so adorable! I would love to!" she exclaimed happily.

After several months on Earth, the Martian had been getting really good at cooking. Although her baking was still a bit rough...

The course was of M'gann's best dishes: baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. She then covered them in those fancy, silver dish sets and telepathically sent them up to the table, where Robin and Zatanna were waiting.

I waited nervously on the green couch in the Cave's living room area next to Ace.

Was now the right time? Would they even accept my apology? And why did saying sorry have to be so hard?

Now or never I guess...

Sighing in defeat, I stood up and headed to the top of Mount Justice. Upon reaching it, I noticed the bright stars overhead, the luminescent candles lighting the rock, and the mingled laughter of Robin and Zatanna.

"Okay, Kairi, you can do this," I mumbled to myself. "Hey, you guys," I called to the couple nervously. "Sorry to barge in on your date, but I have to talk to you two," I scratched the back of my neck.

"What is it, Sparrow?" Zatanna wondered.

"I just...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," I admitted.

"Sorry? For what?" Robin added in confusion.

"I'm sorry for sabotaging your first date," I sighed, looking away from them uncomfortably, twiddling my thumbs. "The peanut butter and jelly popcorn, the smoking projector, the exploding cake, and the glued-down chairs, all of it was me," I risked a glance at them, only to notice their looks of smug satisfaction. "And...you already knew that," I muttered.

They both laughed.

"You aren't the only detective around here," Robin smirked.

"I guess the smoke bombs and the carefully controlled explosions were a bit of a give-away," I nodded.

"But, the exploding cake?" Zatanna grinned. "That _**was**_ pretty funny. Not at the moment though."

"Wow, didn't think it would go this well," I smiled.

Robin and Zatanna shared a look, and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

And then I was being pelted with leftover food; a mixture of baked chicken bits, blobs of mashed potatoes, and broccoli crumbs came flying at me.

Instinctively, I shielded my face.

"What the heck!" I shouted over their mingled laughter and Ace's barking (he had gotten covered in food as well).

To add to the mix, I felt soda being poured over my head.

And then it was over, and I slowly moved from my defensive position, piles of food slipping off me.

I sighed, taking in their barely held-back chuckles.

"Okay, I guess I kinda deserved that," I muttered.

"Kinda?" Robin remarked.

"Okay then, I _**really **_deserved that," I corrected testily. "But, come on, mashed potatoes?" I protested.

"Says the one that exploded a cake on us," Zatanna rolled her eyes playfully.

"At least cake is a tasty dessert, though," I defended, crossing my food plastered arms.

Robin pulled up his holographic computer from beneath his sleeve and took a picture of me.

"Souvenir for the Batcave," he smirked cheekily.

"You wouldn't," I glared at him.

"I would," he nodded. "Oh, and this means our deals off," he added.

"Kinda figured," I reasoned. "Well, if you'll excuse me," I bowed. "I need to wash mashed potato out of my hair," I grimaced half-seriously, half-jokingly.

"Later, Sparrow," Zatanna grinned. "Thanks for the target practice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved over my shoulder, heading down into the Cave with Ace.

Once I finally managed to get Ace washed off, I stripped off my food coated civvies and climbed into the shower. I sank down against the wall, falling to the floor of the shower and bringing my knees to my chest. I let the water fall over me, not even caring when it turned cold and left me shivering. The tears fell freely down my cheeks, mingling with the streams of ice cold shower water.

I had just helped the boy that I liked - no, not liked as in liked-liked, but as a brother, and don't _**ever**_ try to disagree - get hooked up with another girl.

Yeah, my plans were just _**great**_.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, glad that's settled!**

** On to important things: the third episode of the second season. (If you haven't seen yet, look away)  
>I'm happy to say, that I was actually rather happy with this latest installment of the series. Although, a few things still tick me off. Like M'gann. She is freaking me out! Has she like mentally KILLED two of the aliens? And Kaldur! A traitor! What the HECK! And how all the League members did was go on a rampage? Did they even KILL anyone? Or did we just keep rated PG...and completely unrealistic...That moment when M'gann explained what happened during the missing 16 hours, it was so anti-climatic! I was off thinking some world leader was killed, or the prince or princess kidnapped, or something unusual. But, no, it was just a rampage...and the League has had several rampages on Earth...stupid producers, sometimes I have no idea what the heck they're thinking...BUT, on a happier note, I absolutely LOVED Superman and Superboy's new relationship! That is ADORABLE! Little brother...SO CUTE! And, although I say it slightly begrudgingly, the Bat family (including <strong>_**Batgirl)**_** are looking beastly (and for the males in the family, absolutely HOT, sorry, inner fangirl showing)! And I said that begrudgingly because I admitted that Batgirl was...*shudders*...**_**okay**_**. There, I said it! And now that we're past this, I'd like to say one more thing. The aliens...the ones that I forget what they're called and remind me of second season Genomorphs (wait a second, coincidence? I think not). Is it just me, or do them seem like they're actually innocent? And maybe just trying to get away from this 'Competitor'? The latest episode made me think that, and then they all died, and I felt really bad from them! And then I thought, what if M'gann knows that they're innocent, but she's not telling! And WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS SEASON!**

** ANYways! On to my replies to my lovely reviewers!**

** Shout out to **

** Synk: I'm glad you liked it! It was sooooo much fun to write! Thanks for the review!**

** angel2u: Yeah, I'm feeling much better today! But that means going back to school...bleh...Oh well! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Just Watch Me: Granted, Sparrow **_**is**_** a thirteen-year-old, she's bound to be immature at times. But thanks for reviewing anyway!**

** blackflames101: I know exactly what you mean! And thank you for the review!**

** mknmk: If I was a total ninja, I would definitely do something like that! Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I really enjoyed that part too (is it just me, or am I starting to sound like Dora?)! And evilness is so much fun to write! I'm thinking I **_**could**_** make it to 100, but I'm not too sure...Thanks for reviewing!**

** Peter the Otaku: Oh, I know right? I felt the same way after I wrote it. It was like, since when did I start caring about the physical well-being of a fictional character that I hate with my entire soul? It was down-right unnatural...And I was planning something different at first, but your idea for hiding behind Barry and Ollie gave me the Catwoman idea! So thank you for that! And, by the way, Barry and Ollie can't even save themselves from the Batglare...Haha! Thanks for the review!**

** MapoTofu21: If only I was a beastly ninja...*sigh*...I would do that to Zatanna (and Barbara) in a heartbeat...Thank you for reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Gotta love mischievous people! I'm definitely not a Robtanna shipper...I despise all who do so...Anyway! In my mind's eye, I couldn't **_**really**_** see Robin exploding! I only saw him laughing it off...and then getting revenge...So no need to hide under your computer desk! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Did you get metal tipped arrows or something? And your dad is **_**just**_** now realizing that arrows are dangerous? Haha, gotta love dads! Thank you for the review!**

** Hey, random question. Anyone else hate the feeling of a stuffed nose? And then you continuously cough up phlegm, but there always seems to be more?**

** Sorry, but that's what I'm going through right now.**

** Yuck!**

** Anyways!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	93. Chapter 93

"You're kidding right?" I protested.

"I don't kid," Batman growled out.

"Sure you do. Maybe not a whole lot, but you do," I defended.

"I'm serious right now," he didn't turn to face me.

"But no patrol," I complained. "_**Again**_."

"No patrol," he repeated coldly.

"Name one good reason why."

"You're still healing from the attack and the League incident, you haven't gotten much sleep lately, and you're grounded," he reminded me.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I only asked for one reason."

"Cheer up," Robin grinned. "You can monitor the Batcomputer," he suggested.

"Gee, thanks," I remarked sarcastically.

"Stay put," Batman ordered me, before turning and leaving in the Batmobile with Robin.

Rolling my eyes, I went over to the Batcomputer and collapsed in Bat's chair.

They had been like this for the past three days. No patrol, no walking to school alone, no walking anywhere alone, I was hardly allowed to even train. I swear, next they'd be chewing my food for me...

And Bruce was going completely Daddy Bats.

_**Great**_.

If I could just find out about that stupid 'K' guy, and what the heck he wanted, then I could get him off my case. And then that would get everyone else off my case.

But we had tried everything to track him down, and there wasn't a single bit of evidence. I couldn't find anything, Robin couldn't, and not even Batman could. It was a complete dead-end.

Batman said we would have to keep a close watch and be patient. He was pretty certain that the 'K' guy would make another appearance, and more information could be obtained.

There was nothing I could do now, though. And I had a _**lot**_ of homework to make up from my stay in the hospital...

Just frickin _**perfect.**_

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Mistress Kairi, it's dinner time," Alfred informed me, coming down the stairs to the Batcave.

"What are we having tonight?" I wondered, finishing up the last of my math homework.

"Roasted chicken."

"Yum," I agreed, following him up the stairs and to the kitchen.

"I presume it will be just us tonight," Alfred nodded.

"Probably," I admitted, rolling my eyes and sitting at the huge dinner table. "But, you never know, they _**could**_ make it. Especially for your delicious cooking."

He chuckled. "Why thank you Mistress Kairi," he set out all the steaming food.

Cutting the roasted chicken, Alfred set a piece on my plate and heaped a few piles of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. For Ace, he set a smaller piece of the chicken in the metal dog bowl and placed it on the ground at my feet, where Ace was.

"Thank you, Alfie," I nodded as Ace dug into his food. "And I think Ace means to thank you as well," I joked.

Laughing, he settled down at the table with his own plate of food.

There was the silent scraping of utensils on plates as we slowly ate our dinner. It was the usual for us, but the quiet always felt unnerving for me. Thankfully, Ace's occasional burping lightened the mood.

Before long, there was a soft creaking in the next room, followed shortly by near-silent footsteps as Dick joined us in the dining room.

"Perfect! Not too late for dinner," he grinned, reaching for some chicken.

"Forgetting something, Master Richard?" Alfred wondered suggestively.

Dick furrowed his brow slightly, bringing his hand up to his chin to ponder. He checked his face for his mask and looked down to make sure he had changed into civvies before shooting a confused look at Alfred.

As if his soot-covered face and mud-caked hands were anything to go by.

"Wash up before you chow down," Alfred reminded, firmly yet kindly.

"Oh! Right!" Dick exclaimed as if he completely forgot the fact that he had been out sweating for a few hours.

After he rushed off to clean his face and hands, he rejoined us and promptly dug into the food.

"Is Bruce going to join us?" I questioned casually. We all knew the answer though.

Of course, Bruce is a man of surprises. And no one really knew what he was going to do sometimes.

"Evening everyone," he greeted sitting down at the table.

"Oh, look who's decided to come out of his Man Cave," I grinned playfully, receiving a laugh from Dick.

Bruce shot me a half-hearted glare before returning to his dinner.

We lapsed back into silence.

When I was about halfway done with my dinner, there was a frantic, yet quiet, rustling out in the front lawn. Immediately, Ace was up and growling towards the window. We all looked up from our dinners.

"What if it's that person?" Dick wondered grimly.

And we all knew which person he was referring to. Seriously, was I _**ever**_ going to live that down?

Standing, he grasped one of the steak knives. Bruce joined him, and even Alfred gave in to it all.

"Could it possibly be a rodent?" Alfred questioned cautiously.

"Ace doesn't freak out over nothing," Dick informed, looking back at the German shepherd who was barking incessantly.

"But apparently you guys do," I mumbled, calmly continuing to eat. "The Manor has state-of-the-art security. Don't you think we'd get a warning if someone was out there?" I reasoned.

"People have gotten past the security before," Bruce reminded gravely.

"Right," I drew out in exasperation. "And while you guys are focused on the front, the chainsaw killer will come in from the back," I shrugged. "And chop off my head before you can so much as turn around."

I swear I had just been kidding, but _**no**_, these guys just had to be all ridiculously vigilant about this whole thing.

And to go all-out, Dick flipped over the table to cover the back.

"Okay then," I rolled my eyes, taking another bite of my chicken.

"Alfred, Dick, keep an eye on Kairi. I'm going to go check outside," Bruce ordered, his voice falling back closer to its signature 'Batman growl'.

"Be careful, Master Bruce," Alfred worried as he exited the room.

"I'm telling you guys, it's nothing," I sighed. "And besides, your protection plan isn't exactly fool proof," I told them. "This guy, if it is in fact who you think it is, could take you two, and Ace, down in a few seconds," I grumbled. "Or he could come from _**under the table**_," I suggested sarcastically.

As if he had been listening, Ace jumped up onto the table in front of me. Annoyingly enough, his hind paw smashed the rest of the food on my plate.

I sat back groaning. "Thanks a lot, you useless dog," I sighed.

There was another rustling outside, causing Ace to renew his barking.

Dick turned back to the window and gazed out it intently, his knuckles going white on the knife handle.

This was going too far.

Rolling my eyes, I silently got up from my chair and made my way to the clock, calmly heading down to the Batcave. On a whim, I checked all the security systems outside, only to find no intruders.

It was probably just a squirrel being chased by a cat. Ace loved barking at things like that.

And they would probably be angry at me for this, but I didn't really mind. I quickly scrawled out a note telling the guys where I would be, before throwing on my Aviators and heading for the zeta-beam.

I wonder what the Team was having for dinner?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Woot woot, chapter 93!**

** Okay, shout out to llennon for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts and to ChaosofNightMoonlightKiller for adding the story to their favorites and alerts!**

** KilalaInara: Food fights are pretty fun, and I wanted to give her a hug as well! And if Ace started talking, I'd probably die because it'd be hilarious and terrible at the same time! And she had dual personalities?...that's freaking...but oddly like her...And I actually started to like her...but then she turned all psychopathic...and Conner broke up with her and she ran to La'Gaan (who is stupid)...Seriously, this season is ruining everything...AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR KALDUR! I was thinking 'Oh, he must be planning to take his father down from the inside...right?' and then apparently Tula was Aquagirl and she died (bit of a letdown that we didn't get to see that)! Weird...ANYways! Thanks for the review!**

** Peter the Otaku: I hate apologizing, I just feel so awkward and nervous whenever I try to...But I agree, apologizing shows character! And do I want to know about the charred octopus?...And thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: And she's just going psychopathic! And sad how? Like depressing sad, or disappointed sad? Thanks for reviewing!**

** Nightingale: Dude, its' okay! And you have a Green Lantern ring? Lucky! Haha, moms can't understand our nerdy passions nearly as well! I was thinking they were the Kroloteans, or something...Alien names are so hard to remember...La'Gaan's an idiot who should go die in a hole...along with Barbara (before she was Batgirl) and Zatanna (for stealing our boy)...Wanna help me dig the hole? Thank you for the review!**

** Ashley: Ooh, metal tipped! Sounds painful! You should try and find some trick arrows! Like Artemis and Green Arrow! That'd be cool! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: I love Catwoman. She's one of my top five favorite villains, and my number one favorite female character in DC nation! I was thinking of putting Wonder Woman as a motherly figure, but I decided since Kairi's fatherly figure was a slightly alienated and mentally unstable Batman, why not throw in Catwoman as well! And I don't think Manhunter missed it, he just didn't act upon it. Same goes for Batman. Maybe she didn't kill the aliens, but just hurt them a lot. I've heard of the Justice Lords thing several times now, but I don't know what that is? Did it happen in Justice League Unlimited? And if they don't explain this whole thing, I'm going to go after someone...just kidding! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Nightingale (again...): Dude, seriously, its' okay! I love talking to you! Yeah, 16 hours were definitely a letdown so far. And Phoenix? Good comparison, I can see it too! And I agree with the Barbara thing. She's always annoyed me, but I admit she's a pretty good member of the Family (but I like her as Oracle better...). And I ABSOLUTELY LOVED the whole Bat Family sentimentality thing there! It was sooooo adorable! And Dick looked cuter when he was 13...but he's still hot... I've never been a big fan of Jason Todd, but I liked him better than Stephanie (female Robin wasn't a good idea), but I think Tim's a tad better than him. Overall, my all-time favorite Robin will always be the original, Dick Grayson, then probably Damian Wayne (just because he's an adorable beast), then Tim, then Jason, then Stephanie. But meh...**

** And now, if you're interested, go check out my other story ****Living Up to the Shadows**** for Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I don't update it nearly as much, but meh...**

** AND PLEASE UPDATE!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	94. Chapter 94

"Recognized Sparrow: 00."

"Evening all," I greeted, stepping into Mount Justice. The smell of fresh cooked food met my nose and I inhaled deeply.

"Sparrow," M'gann called surprised.

"What up," I nodded, settling down at the dinner table.

M'gann was between Connor and Wally, who was next to Artemis, across from Kaldur, and diagonal from Raquel, who was beside Zatanna, who, in turn, was across from me.

"What are you doing here?" Raquel wondered.

"I came to join the party," I nodded. "If that's okay," I shrugged.

"Dig in," M'gann smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned, grabbing a plate and a hamburger.

Much better than stepped-on chicken.

"Don't you eat dinner with Bats and Rob?" Wally questioned, stuffing his face with three burgers...at once...

"Normally, yes," I said. "But not today," I added in annoyance.

"What happened?" Zatanna cocked an eyebrow.

"There was an 'intruder' on the grounds," I air-quoted. "So Robin and Batman kinda got paranoid about it, Ace ended stepping on my perfectly roasted chicken, and I got frustrated and came here," I explained. "Now if I can just finish eating before Robin comes and ruins my dinner...again."

"There was an intruder?" M'gann worried.

"It wasn't an intruder," I rolled my eyes. "Probably just a cat chasing a squirrel."

"Isn't Batman going to be angry you ran off?" Connor remarked.

"Oh, absolutely," I agreed. "But I'm already grounded, in the normal sense _**and**_ from patrol, so what else can he really do to me?" I reasoned. "Okay, so he could do a lot, but still. At least I get dinner."

"Defying Batman? That takes guts, girl," Raquel nodded in respect.

"Not as much as you'd expect. When you get on his good side he's really just all mushy inside and _**such**_ a pushover," I grinned.

"Batman? A pushover?" Wally asked incredulously. "And Superman's human," he remarked.

"I wasn't kidding," I told him. "He is such a pushover," I shrugged. "_**Especially**_, when I was a kid. I almost convinced him to get me a pony."

"A pony?" Artemis joined in.

"I told him I was going to name it the Bat-pony," I added seriously.

That certainly got them. And soon we were all laughing nonstop.

"The Bat-pony?" Wally managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Trust me. Not _**nearly**_ as embarrassing as the Bat-duck," I admitted.

Immediately I noticed my mistake. And frantically, I covered my mouth with both hands and laid my head on the edge of the table.

Once everyone calmed from the laughter, Zatanna asked me what the Bat-duck was.

So they had heard.

_**Crap**_.

"I-it's nothing," I tried to them calmly, but my reddening cheeks and stutter kind of prevented that.

"It can't be _**nothing**_," Wally persisted.

"If Sparrow doesn't wish to share, we mustn't press the information," Kaldur reasoned.

"But we can guess," Raquel added jokingly.

"The Bat-duck must be Batman's rubber ducky," the red-headed speedster joked.

I knew he was kidding. But did he have to be right? My face reddened more and I quickly covered it with one hand, looking away from the conversation uncomfortably.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "Batman has a rubber _**ducky**_!"

"And there goes his reputation," I muttered.

There was a shocked silence. And then explosive laughter.

"No, no, no," I mumbled shaking my head. "He's going to _**kill**_ me!"

That got most of them to calm down. Of course, Wally was still on the floor in hysterics, but what can you do with someone like him?

"Seriously, he's going to come up behind me while I'm talking about him and then kill me as punishment for letting that slip," I fingered the cloth of the table.

"I'm never going to look at Batman the same way," Wally giggled from his position on the floor.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kaldur assured me.

"Do you know what, I think I'm just going to head off before Batman comes here," I decided, standing up. "Thanks for dinner."

Turning around, I jumped slightly when I bumped into someone else.

"Holy Jesus," I grumbled, placing a hand over my heart. "I thought you were Batman," I told Robin.

He grinned, although I could see that he was still a bit angry with me for ducking out. "He's not far behind," Robin shrugged. "And I can't believe you told them about the Bat-duck," he shook his head playfully, taking a seat in my chair.

"I didn't mean to," I defended.

"Do you _**like**_ having to clean the Batcave with your toothbrush?" Robin joked. "Because you sure get stuck with that a lot."

"Ew, with your toothbrush?" Raquel wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds boring," Connor added.

"Batman believes in some of the most unorthodox punishments," I nodded. "Cruel and unusual. They should be illegal."

"We already presented our case about that, though. It didn't even get a second glance from him," Robin reminded me.

"Yeah," I crossed my arms. "Batman can be a total Nazi sometimes," I quickly spun on the spot to make sure he wasn't behind me.

"Sparrow, you're being so paranoid," Zatanna grinned.

"It happens to you when you're raised by someone like Batman," I shrugged. "Speaking of which, what was making all the noise outside?" I turned to Robin.

"A raccoon," he replied, slightly sheepish.

"Hah, told you guys it was nothing," I bragged. "Batman was just going all Daddy Bats." I turned to check to make sure he wasn't there again.

"He's not going to be there," Artemis grinned at my behavior.

"Knock on wood," I muttered.

"Oh! And Batman said you're grounded," Robin twisted in his seat to face me. "For even longer now," he grinned.

"And how long is that now? Forty years?" I joked sarcastically.

"That seems harsh," Connor agreed.

"Batman _**is**_ harsh," I nodded.

Once more, I turned to check behind me. He wasn't there, of course. But when I turned back to the Team, I nearly leaped several feet in the air when I noticed Batman's familiar suit in front of me.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, placing to my hand to my heart...again. "That was unexpected."

"Suit up everyone," Batman ordered. "I have a mission for you."

I perked up. At least I wasn't in trouble...yet. Ace barked and I looked down, just noticing him. Had he come with Batman? And why would Batman bring him? He wasn't really much of a dog person. Granted, he wasn't much of an anything person, but still.

Rushing off, I quickly changed into my extra Sparrow suit before hurrying back for briefing with the rest of the Team.

"The Royal family of Castolia has been threatened by the Shiktas," Batman informed us. "The Shiktas are a rival group of the Royal family with a long history of violence. They are ruthless, not afraid to die, and certainly not afraid to kill. A death threat from them was sent to the Royal family. There is reason to believe that this is all part of a greater scheme. It will be your job to provide protection for the family as well as gain intel on the enemy's whereabouts and actions. Prepare yourselves to stay there for several days."

I could tell that Kid Flash was having a really hard time keeping himself from laughing. Stupid Bat-duck...

"Do we get to know the reason this is suspected as a greater scheme?" Robin asked.

"Bane and several reported people under him have worked with the Shiktas," Batman explained. "This could be a ploy for any number of the organizations involved with him."

"Understood," Aqualad nodded. "Let's go," he ordered us.

We all turned to head for the bio-ship, walking down to the hangar.

"Good luck, Team," I heard Batman reply before he disappeared.

I shared a look with Robin. That was odd. Really odd, in fact. He wasn't much one for wishing luck to someone. Something was off. He was holding something back, something important. Something really important.

Just how big was this mission?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so I came up with Castolia and the Shiktas myself...sorry if they sound kinda stupid...this was at 1 in the morning...so yeah...**

** Anyway!**

** dsi user: Okay, that's cool...I guess...seeing your guy friends at your brother's concert...Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Haha! This is the Bat Family we're talking about (and I think Batman is the World's Most Paranoid Man), so yeah! But thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I hope we'll get to see, I like flashbacks. I also want to see a flashback of the League's rampage on Rann (?)! I feel like I'm going to have to drag it out, though, to get to 100! Anyways! Thanks for reviewing!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	95. Chapter 95

** WOOT WOOT! CHAPTER 95 ALREADY! YAY!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I fidgeted nervously in my seat, waiting anxiously for us to get to Castolia.

"What is your problem?" Rocket turned to me. "You've been all jumpy the entire ride."

"Batman wished us luck!" I exclaimed as if it was obvious.

The Team shot me confused glances.

"Batman doesn't wish people luck," Robin explained, hoping to clear things up.

Everyone still didn't understand.

"Okay, to make things simple," I turned to them. "The _**last**_ time Batman wished me luck on a mission, Gotham nearly blew up, I was suspended over a vat of acid, and the Joker had broken into a weapon's safe," I informed them gravely. "_**Every**_ time Batman wishes someone luck, the situation is _**incredibly**_ dire."

"Well, maybe Bats is just getting nicer," Kid Flash suggested, but even he sounded uneasy about it.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "And I'm a rhinoceros."

"If we stay on task, we will be fine," Aqualad assured.

"Yeah, you should stay positive, Sparrow," Miss Martian agreed.

I nodded slowly, but opted to look back out the window of the ship. Not that I didn't trust my team, but I had a _**really**_ bad feeling about this whole thing.

For the rest of the ride, I was thinking about all the worst case scenarios and everything that could go wrong. Which, of course, didn't make me feel any more confident about this whole thing.

"We're entering Castolian territory," Miss Martian piped up.

Glancing out, I looked in awe to the snow-capped mountains, deep running steams of clear blue water, and thick cover of green forests. Off in the distance, a historical and old-fashioned castle rose up from the surrounding territory, wrapping its stone walls around the mountains as if it owned them.

Flying over the initial wall of the castle, Miss Martian landed the bio-ship in the courtyard and we all got off.

"This place is beautiful," Zatanna breathed as we were greeted by the Royal Guard.

They were a group of gruff men, complete with burly shoulders, thick necks, bushy beards, and alert eyes. All of them were in a deep blue coat made of sturdy material with white pants and combat boots. Their swords were hung low on their belts, and their guns were relaxed against their sides. Overall, they seemed quite intimidating and rather ferocious.

But their smiles and laughter might have subtracted from that...

"Welcome heroes!" one of the men stepped forward.

I presumed he was the leader, as his uniform had the most decoration. He was the largest of the men, with the biggest smile to match. Stepping even closer to us, too close for my comfort, he happily wrapped his arms around Aqualad and hugged him.

"Welcome to Castolia!" he greeted, setting a frazzled Aqualad back down.

"Thank you sir," the Atlantian nodded in slight bemusement.

The man laughed uproariously. "No need for that, boy-o," he pat his hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "You can all call me Captain Ol' Rickety, or anything really!" he informed us.

"Okay, Cap," Kid Flash grinned, raising his hand to shake it.

Instead, Captain Rickety scooped the speedster up in a massive bear-hug. And once he set the redhead back down, Kid Flash was gasping slightly for breath.

_They seem too happy for men guarding the royal family,_ I muttered._ Especially if the family was threatened._

_I agree completely,_ Artemis added.

_Oh, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!_ Kid Flash interrupted. _So they're nice, big deal! It's pretty refreshing!_

_ Proceed with caution_,Aqualad instructed.

"May we meet the Royal family?" the Atlantian asked politely.

The men's faces immediately went from jolly and ludic, to grim, cold, and lifeless. It was most certainly unsettling, how easily they could change personas like that. But, even more unsettling was how _**forced**_ the action had seemed, like they were trying to be like that.

"Come with us," Captain Ol' Rickety ordered tersely, turning on his heel and marching off with the Royal Guard.

Aqualad soon followed, his own face nearly matching those of the Guard, and I quickly followed after, Ace padding seriously by my heels.

_See, they can be serious_, Kid Flash remarked.

_I think they seem bipolar,_ Robin reasoned. _Why couldn't they just be polar?_

_ I feel like they're hiding something,_ I admitted, ignoring Robin's word mangling.

_What would they be hiding?_ Miss Martian wondered.

_Could be any number of things,_ Robin shrugged.

_But it was so blatantly obvious, the way their mood shifted,_ I stated._ Nobody with common sense would act like that under these circumstances._

_ Maybe they don't have common sense,_ Kid Flash suggested.

_ They wouldn't be the only ones,_ Superboy added pointedly to the speedster, causing several of us to laugh.

_I have common sense,_ the red-head pouted slightly.

_Of course you do,_ Artemis assured him, getting closer to him.

He smirked and turned towards the archer, moving in for a kiss.

_PDA,_ I rolled my eyes.

_Focus you two,_ Aqualad stopped them. _We have a mission._

The Royal Guard led us to a statuesque double door, swooping all the way up to the ceiling of the castle in all its blue and white decorated glory. As it swung open, the Guards lined around us like we were royalty, it opened up into a cavernous room, shaded with dark and light blues.

We walked down the dark blue carpet (like the red carpet in America) towards a set of three thrones. Two of them were full-sized, lavished with swirls of gold and jewels, and in them were seated a middle-aged couple, the King and Queen of the realm. Behind and slightly off to the side was a smaller, albeit less lavished throne, where a teen sat, looking bored out of his mind.

Huh, even royal teens acted the same...

From behind us, the rest of the Royal Guard came up and lined up along the back of the room, behind the three thrones. Their eyes were like cold marbles, darting about to capture everything. I had to admit, they were well-trained.

So why would they need our help?

"Heroes," the King nodded gravely.

"Your Majesties," Aqualad stepped forward, kneeling down before them.

Right, royalty and all. I had completely forgotten.

The rest of us quickly shared a look before taking Aqualad's example.

That got a short laugh from the King. "Rise up, all of you," he ordered, not unkindly. "You're not here to suck up to me. You're here to deal with a threat. Permission is granted to you all for any necessary and reasonable acts in this kingdom. My associates will handle the details concerning the enemy," he informed us seriously.

Aqualad nodded for the sake of all of us. "We will work our hardest to keep any harm from befalling the kingdom," he promised sincerely.

The King smiled as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. "Only if," he sighed. "But my thanks go to you for coming to our kingdom in need."

"Oh, the little ungrateful runts hardly know what's going on," a sour voice grumbled from behind.

My nose crinkled slightly as I scrunched my face up in thought. I knew that voice. It was from somewhere...but where?

I turned to face a wrinkling older man, thin white hair falling to his ears and over his tanned skin. He had dark brown eyes, eyes with a sort of knowledge beyond even his years. And something about him made me on edge and relaxed at the same time. Maybe it was his dark wooden cane. Who knew what someone like him could do with that...

"Batman sent them because he was too wimpy to face me, isn't that right kiddo?" he chuckled, looking straight to me.

Making fun of Batman? Well, I suppose he could be a villain, but I felt like I trusted him too much to think that. Was he an acquaintance of Batman's?

He groaned in exasperation. "I haven't changed _**that**_ much, little shrimp," he pointed his finger at me in accusation. "And I could still beat the heck out of you in chess," the man grinned.

Suddenly, it dawned on me, and a cheek-splitting grin spread across my face.

"Professor Cardian!" I exclaimed happily.

"Wait," Robin started in surprise. "You don't mean _**the**_ Professor Cardian?"

"The one and only, kid," he snapped in mock anger. "Now come along ingrates," he called over his shoulder, hobbling along his cane out of the throne room.

Without hesitation I hurried to catch up to him. There was much to talk about with the Professor.

"Now I see why Batman wished us luck," I mumbled.

"Sparrow, what is the meaning of this?" Aqualad demanded, sending a suspicious glance at Professor Cardian's back.

"Don't worry," I told the Team. "He's trust-worthy."

"How do you know him?" Superboy glared.

"Quit that sour face, boy," the Professor barked, not even having to look back.

"He's a Bat Family..._**friend**_," Robin assured.

The Professor snorted. "Friend is hardly the correct term," he muttered. "But that is not why any of us are here," he stopped walking and turned to face us. "So Batman sent you all, eh?" he stroked his short, bristly beard, looking us all up and down. Sighing in defeat, he nodded his head. "You'll do," he decided.

"We'll do what?" Rocket demanded in frustration.

"Can't believe old Bat-brain didn't show up himself," Professor Cardian muttered under his breath.

"Who are you!" Kid Flash shouted finally.

The Professor ignored him and turned to me. "Is he always like that?"

"You have no idea," I rolled my eyes.

He took a few steps to Kid Flash, and grabbed the speedster's cheeks and chin into his calloused and worn hand, turning his face every which way.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. That had happened to me when I was five, as well.

After a few seconds, the Professor stabbed Kid Flash in his foot with his cane, catching the teen off guard and knocking him back a few feet as he grasp his foot.

"W-what was that for?" he spluttered, rubbing his cheek were he had been hit.

"Yep," Cardian nodded in confirmation. "The boy's an idiot. Why Batman sent you, I have no idea."

"I see you never change, old timer," I remarked as he turned and continued down the hallway.

"Old timer?" he repeated in contempt. "Don't forget, I can pin you in three seconds flat," he warned.

_Yeah right,_ Kid Flash grumbled, still babying his cheek.

_I don't even think he could tackle a fly_, Superboy agreed.

_I don't know, he __**could**__ be okay, we should give him a chance,_ Zatanna added.

_He dealt with Wally,_ Rocket reasoned.

"Enough chit-chat," Cardian called over his shoulder. "And _**never**_ underestimate anyone. That was rule number five," he twisted and added that last part to me.

"I thought rule number five was when sensei tells you to retrieve the t.v. remote, you always do so?" I grinned.

"Oh, you've gotten cheeky," he muttered.

"Wait, how did he know we were having a mental conversation?" Miss Martian wondered.

"The man's a true genius," Robin informed.

"And incredibly tolerant," Professor Cardian added pointedly.

"So, how do you know Batman?" Miss Martian tried to start some small talk.

"Met the idiot back when he was as wimpy as you lot," Cardian replied seriously.

The Team looked taken aback.

"He just called Batman an idiot," Kid Flash whispered conspiratorially, as if no one had heard him.

"Professor Cardian has special conditions," I nodded. "Everyone, you're looking at the man who trained Batman in the detective arts."

"Hardest job of my life," Cardian admitted. "That man was a bigger fool than twinkle-toes over there," he pointed to Kid Flash. "And you weren't that much better," he looked to me.

"Hey! I was only five!" I protested.

"Following around in that man's shadow like a lost puppy," he continued as if I hadn't spoken. "But, no matter, that is not why we are here either!"

"Why _**are**_ we here, with you?" Zatanna questioned.

"Trust that man not to even explain everything," Professor Cardian grumbled. "I'm here to instruct you as to how to deal with this enemy."

"A worn-out, old coot?" Kid Flash remarked.

Instantly Cardian lashed out, nailing the speedster right in the gut with the end of his cane. Kid Flash doubled over and fought to catch his breath.

"You are all here today to face an enemy that not even the League has faced as of yet," Cardian was suddenly all work and no play. "I'm here to make sure none of you die," he informed, turning back yet again and forcing us to move on.

"Of course," he added. "No promises."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Well, Professor Cardian turned out much differently than I expected...but I loved writing his character! Can't wait for the Professor-Bats reunion...*evil chuckle***

** Thank you all for reading this far!**

** Shout out to Namikaze Hatake for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts, and also to FoxxyNeko for adding the story to their favorites and story alerts!**

** I can't believe so many people liked the Bat-duck so much...haha...**

** Nightingale: I don't like Jason so much, mostly because he goes practically insane and goes around killing people. He is so not feeling the aster...But with your Robin-ing out, mind if I use those? They're pretty good! And I grew up in a 'Dick Grayson loving' family, so he's really the only Robin I FULLY support! Thanks for the review!**

** Synk: It was really that funny? Wow, I hardly even noticed it! Well, thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Your dad is blocking Fanfiction! If my dad did that, I would attack him! That's TERRIBLE! I'm so sorry...stupid exams...And I will try to update especially fast for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: We ALL know that Batman secretly loves those things! It's the truth! Thank you for the review!**

** dsi user: Yeah, the Team still doesn't know their secret identities. Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I'm glad you laughed so much! And I would die of happiness if I got past 100 chapters! My story is longer than some of them that kids in my grade read! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Nightingale...again: Seriously, it's completely fine! In fact, I always look forward to your second reviews! And La'Gaan's a total...words I can't say or else Batman will cut my tongue off...And are you thinking of Stephanie Brown? I think that was her...And you could always pm me for help on Shadow of the Broken Bird! I'd love to help! Thanks for the second review!**

** Just Watch Me: Yeah, I was a bit skeptical about it myself, but I decided to go for it! And it's majorly important! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Sarah: Woot woot! New reviewer! Thank you for the review! I'll update soon!**

** And now for my rant about the newest Young Justice: Invasion episode! Okay, I still hate La'Gaan and M'Gann (gross...), Connor is now one of my favorite characters, I don't know why Garfield purposefully looks like a monkey, and Blue Beetle is hilarious. AND WALLY IS NO LONGER A HERO! WTF! That was just unacceptable! And I felt so bad for the elemental monster thing! That was so sad! And that Wally and Artemis bit? Loved it! But wait, since when were Roy and Jade married? But their daughter's adorable! Well, I don't really have any issues with this episode, well, except for the whole Wally giving up the hero business...But overall it was actually pretty good!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	96. Chapter 96

"What all do we know of the Shiktas?" Aqualad demanded, getting to business.

"They are an ancient group that's been around for centuries," Robin answered.

"Ever since they were formed back in the 1300s, their main goal has been to overthrow the Royal family," I added.

"Of which they've succeeded in doing at least twice," Miss Martian informed.

"The last time they made a full-on attack was ten years ago," Superboy picked up.

"And that attack ended with half the group dying and the rest returning to life on the run," Zatanna nodded.

"They rely on ancient knight codes, but have access to advanced alien tech," Kid Flash reasoned.

"But most of them have limited knowledge on the full extent of the tech's power," Artemis confirmed.

"We think they have connections to the Unjustice League or their higher-ups," Rocket shrugged.

"They are known for frontal attacks, but recently, as in the past few hundred years, they've taken the hints and have resorted to spy work and espionage," I replied. "And that's pretty much all we know."

"All you know!" Professor Cardian scoffed. "That's it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Aqualad answered grimly.

"Yeesh," the professor rolled his eyes. "No wonder someone has to keep you lot alive," he grumbled, hobbling off away from the table we were gathered around. "Come along, runts," he ordered gruffly. "We have much work to do."

Casting a glance back to the rest of the Team, I shrugged and hurried after the surprisingly quick old man.

_Do we have to listen to him?_ Kid Flash complained.

_We must respect him, especially if Batman does,_ Aqualad admonished.

_He seems a bit off his rocker,_ Superboy observed.

_The man does act like a crazy old loon,_ Rocket agreed.

_We're minors that run around chasing villains. I don't think we're in any position to call him crazy,_ I reasoned drily.

_Someone's not in a good mood,_ Zatanna remarked.

_You guys are complaining about an old man while the lives of the royal family are in jeopardy. Of course I'm not in a good mood,_ I muttered.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked Professor Cardian.

"To partake in some spying," he replied casually. "Kid," he grabbed my hood and pulled me roughly so that I was being half-dragged, half in step with the man. "Follow that prince," he ordered seriously.

"The prince?" I checked, slightly surprised.

"Didn't he seem suspicious to you?" Cardian informed.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I nodded.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he mocked. "Some detective," he grumbled. "Just go," the professor shoved me off down one of the many hallways.

I looked back in confusion. "Okay, then," I mumbled, sliding into the shadows and creeping to the prince's room.

_If you see anything suspicious about that kid, contact us immediately,_ Professor Cardian snapped.

_Oh great. Now __**you're**__ in my head too,_ I grumbled._ And don't worry, I know the drill._

_ Be careful_, Robin told me.

_I'm sneaking around a foreign country's place of power, trying to spy on the crown prince. I can't be anything __**but**__ careful._

_ I'm sending the bird boy to back you up_, Cardian informed.

_On my way,_ Robin confirmed.

_Entering the prince's quarters now, meet you there,_ I grinned, slipping past the magnificent artwork of the royal room.

"Okay, wow," I breathed, taking in the golds and blues of the area.

The door began to swing open behind me. I quickly turned and grappled up to the darkest corner of the room I could find. Unfortunately, the room had no decorative gargoyles for me to rest on, so I had to resort to clinging to the corner, straining my muscles to keep myself up.

The crown prince, Jeremy I think, entered, plopping face-down on his canopy bed and sighing in exasperation.

"Stupid heroes," he grumbled.

That certainly got my attention. So the kid was anti-hero. That alone was never a very good sign.

"Think they can do anything," Jeremy continued.

Okay, that was just stereotypical. I knew I couldn't do _**anything**_...just a lot more than the average kid my age...Not like that was a bad thing, though.

"I can stop the Shiktas myself," he sat up, determination seeping into his voice.

_Seems like the kid is self-righteous,_ I informed the others. _He thinks he can take on the Shiktas by himself._

_If he leaves, follow him,_ Cardian ordered.

As if on cue, Jeremy stood up and made his way over to his mahogany wardrobe. Opening the front doors and pulling out a sheathed sword and some plated armor.

The sword was professionally made, probably in the older samurai technique judging from the engraving, and was enclosed in a traditional blue and gold sheath. The armor, on the other hand, was designed to pay homage to the metal chain and plating of knights, except modified to allow better range of movement and to reduce the weight and rustle of the material.

Overall, it wouldn't keep him alive. If he went out alone, he was a goner.

"You read me, Sparrow?" Robin whispered over our com-link.

"Yeah, I read you," I murmured back, barely audible to my own ears.

"I'm right outside the doors. I can't get past the guards without raising alarm," he confirmed.

"Right. Well, it seems the prince is about to leave anyway," I nodded.

Prince Jeremy pulled on the armor, attached the sword, and pushed against the back of the wardrobe, revealing a sliding false back that led to a tunnel. He stepped in and disappeared in the dark passage without a moment's hesitation.

"He's on the move. There's a false-back wardrobe in here. I'm going to pursue," I told Robin.

"Be careful," he repeated softly.

"Always," I assured, leaping down from my perch, stretching my strained muscles, and heading down the passage after the prince.

Thinking ahead, I replaced the false-back of the wardrobe and hurried down the stone steps. There was the damp, musty smell of ancient rock, coupled with the scuttling of unseen rats. The passage was mostly pitch black, with sconces lining the walls at increments. Every now and then, I would notice some misplaced blocks that settled in the walls. I presumed they were traps, so I avoided them.

Eventually, after what felt like about five miles underground, Prince Jeremy, with me close behind, came to an opening that led to above ground. It came out in a densely wooded forest, mountains and lakes surrounding the area.

The young teen continued on through the dark green foliage, hacking shrubs and branches out of his way with his sword.

Once he was out of ear-shot, I pressed a finger to my com-link. "Robin, we've come out of the tunnel. We're in a forest about five miles out."

"Okay, I've got a lock on your position. We're on our way now," he replied quickly.

I turned and followed the boy, sticking to the shadows to avoid being spotted. To get a better view of my surroundings, I scaled a tall tree and skimmed the area. It appeared like your average, everyday forest.

But it was exceptionally quiet...

And that was completely unnerving.

Continuing on, I swung from tree to tree, silently following the crown prince before me. He strove on through the forest, never stopping for a drink or snack. The pampered boy was determined, I'll give him that. But he was untrained in this field, he was clumsy, and he was completely out of his league here.

After some time, we reached a large, glistening lake. Prince Jeremy stopped and knelt by the water, washing his face and taking a drink. I stayed up in the trees, keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble.

Unfortunately, I only had two eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Royal Brat," a deep voice grunted from the darkness of the forest.

I twisted in the tree and faced a shadowed figure.

"You don't belong here, boy," another voice sneered harshly, this one coming from the side.

"Might as well just deal with him now," one more laughed thickly.

Jeremy pulled out his sword and held it in two hands. His pose was well-coordinated, and his grip on the sword was reassuring. But an untrained teen versus three, possibly more, thugs? This wasn't going to end well.

So I jumped out and stood beside Jeremy.

"Looks like you could use some back-up," I remarked drily.

"Listen, kid," the Prince muttered. "I can handle myself."

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes before launching myself at the closest thug.

The man was holding a rusted knife, which he promptly stabbed straight at me. I twisted in mid-air, narrowly avoiding being hit, and planted a solid round-house kick in his face. Tossing two batarangs, I managed to snag another of the guys, pinning him to a tree for a short period. After that, I pulled out some thin rope and tied the two of them to a tree.

Prince Jeremy rushed up to the third guy, the two of them colliding in a sword fight. Making quick work of it all, Jeremy disposed of the thug's weapon and held him at sword-point.

I strode over and soon tied the thug up before dragging him over to where the other two were.

"If they're part of the Shiktas, I don't see what the big fuss is," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Jeremy sighed. "They aren't part of the Shiktas," he groaned in frustration.

"How can you tell?" I wondered in earnest.

"They don't have the signature Shikta sword, nor are they wearing the Shikta crest anywhere," he informed me.

"Hm. Don't see why they would in the first place. It's old-fashioned, out of date, and rather obvious," I reasoned.

"Listen," Jeremy spat. "You can't just waltz in here and act like you rule the world!"

"I didn't waltz in here, I was _**invited**_ here," I replied coldly. "And don't act like you rule the world either."

"I don' act like that!" he yelled.

"Oh, really? Mister 'I can take the Shiktas by myself'," I mocked angrily.

"You don't know anything!" he screamed.

"How cute. Two little kids arguing over nothing," a familiarly harsh voice purred.

My blood ran cold. That was the voice that now haunted my nightmares. The voice of the monster that had attacked me.

I spun around to face him, and a cold sweat coated my neck as I took in the black-clad figure with the blood-chilling backwards red 'K' on his chest.

"You," I murmured, taking a step back.

"Miss me?"

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Haha! Cliffhanger!**

** Shout out to KiyokoKitsuNeko for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles ****to their favorites and story alerts!**

** Synk: I really loved writing him up too! It would be hilarious to write a story of Batman and Cardian's training time! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Just Watch Me: It was pretty mature, and incredibly soap opera-ish, but I think that's how it was in the original DC comics...way back when...either way, their daughter is cute! I started laughing at that part too! Thanks for the review!**

** MapoTofu21: It's okay! I'm just glad you're reviewing now! And I'm glad you're working on your own stories! And I can't believe Wally and Artemis gave up the hero gig! I nearly died when I heard that! Well, thank you for the review!**

** Ashley: Woot woot for not blocking things! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Sarah: I'm really glad you like it so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

** angel2u: He might come back in. I'm not too sure! Thanks for the review!**

** lov it: I really think my writing has grown exponentially with this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** dsi user: They may be geniuses (for writing such good comics), but they are total idiots for changing so much! But that is why we still have fanfiction! So that we can write the characters into anything we want them to be! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Jason was just kinda psychotic...and Tim hasn't been much better at times...But Richard Grayson, in my opinion, is the only guy that will EVER be the true Robin! Grayson for the win! And, actually, I was watching Avatar when I was typing the chapter, which is why I thought of twinkle toes! Haha, small world! Thank you for the review!**

** Nightingale: Cool! Thanks for the words, then! And Richard Grayson is the bomb! What I dislike about the Robin continuity, is the fact that Robin was what Dick's mother always called him, so it was like a connection between the two, so he used that as his hero name in honor of her, and here come all this skinny-bummed brats thinking they can take his mom's nickname and live up to it? NO, NO, NO, NO! Besides, they should really chose something that meant something to themselves...then they wouldn't have such big shoes to fit in too...But, anyway, thanks for the review!**

** Seriously you guys, huge, ginormous thanks for all your positive reviews! My life has been kinda crappy recently. I got a new step-mom, and let me tell you, evil step-mothers are NOT a stereotype, they are the cold, hard, truth! First off, my mother died when I was sevenish, and then my dad raised me by himself. Then comes in this prissy piece of white trash (okay, that was an exaggeration), and she forces me to get rid of all my mom's stuff or throw it into the darkness of my room!**

** INCLUDING my mom's frickin rocking chair that I was rocked to sleep in every night of my babyhood! And I don't even get a say in all this shit!**

** FRICKIN NAZI STEP-MOTHER SHOULD JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

** But, whenever I get your great reviews, I feel all warm and bubbly inside!**

** So, thanks, you guys for keeping me sane.**

** ~AvenJackel**


	97. Chapter 97

"You know this creep?" Jeremy muttered, clearly not catching onto how serious the situation was.

"We've met," I replied grimly, inching between him and the attacker.

"Aren't you feeling heroic," the man mocked.

I narrowed my eyes. Reaching behind my cape to the back of my utility belt, I pulled out my Silat-styled double wielding kerambits. They resembled big cat claws, with a small ring at the end for my index finger to slip through. Not only were they light weight and durable, but they were also one of the harder weapons to disarm. Mine were an ebony black, highly reinforced metal with edges sharper than even our best batarangs.

The kerambit was my specialty weapon, and if I could only chose one, was my weapon of choice. Of course, I only typically used them when I really, absolutely, one-hundred percent needed them.

Like now.

"Please, girly, you think you can take me with two little pieces of metal," the man chuckled, sending shivers up my spine.

"These are just my insurance," I remarked.

_Please tell me you guys are close_, I practically begged the Team.

_We are on our way. What is the urgency?_ Aqualad replied calmly.

_Well, I could really use some backup,_ I grumbled. _And fast._

_ What's going on?_ Zatanna wondered.

_Long story short, there was this one guy that's attacked me before now, and he just showed up,_ I gulped in apprehension.

_You don't mean,_ Robin added in a worried tone.

_Yes, I do mean him. _ I took a step away from the man, pushing Jeremy along behind me.

"Get out of here," I muttered to the Prince as our attacker stalked towards us slowly, slinking across the ground like a predator.

"No way!" Jeremy protested loudly.

"Go and get help!" I ordered, shoving him out of the way as the man threw a ninja star in my direction.

I managed to dodge the object Matrix-style, the edge of the blade skimming lightly against my chest and narrowly missing my face.

There was a scream. I think it was Jeremy but I couldn't tell. Before I could even think to turn towards the noise, a fist came and collided with my jaw, knocking me off my feet. Collapsing on my back, I quickly leaped up and back-flipped to avoid more assault.

_Hang in there, kid,_ Cardian informed me.

_I'm trying,_ I snapped back.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he cocked his head innocently.

"Yes, I would like to know! Which is exactly _**why**_ I'm asking!" I spat.

He paused in his pursuit, staring at me as if intrigued by my thoughts. "You can call me Khaos," he nodded, as if liking the sound of it.

"Chaos?" I quirked an eyebrow. "That's not self-righteous at all."

"'K', as in kitten, but backward," he assured me, pointing to the backwards letter on his chest. "Then 'H', 'A', 'O', and 'S'."

"I'm pretty sure you don't spell chaos with a 'K'," I grumbled, settling into a ready stance.

_Could you guys be any longer!_ I shouted.

_How tough can the guy be?_ Rocket replied.

_Let's see, I'm pretty sure he could __**eat**__ Batman for an appetizer and then move on to Superman,_ I snapped.

_We're almost there. Stall a little bit longer,_ Robin informed, sounding rushed and agitated.

_I don't think he likes being stalled,_ I observed.

"Enough of that nonsense," Khaos tutted. "Let's get busy."

...anybody else think that that sounded highly suggestive...? _**Gross**_. That would be a new disgusting, even for me.

He rushed at me, whipping out a katana. My eyes widened and I leaped to the side. But, of course, he just _**had**_ to anticipate that, and I just _**had**_ to be pulled back by my hood.

Sometimes, I _**really**_ hate capes...

My throat was grabbed and I was yanked up to be at eye-level with Khaos. With his other hand, he secured my jaw with so much pressure I thought it would shatter, forcing me to look at him.

"So, Batman can't find me, can he?"

Even with the black, blank mask he was wearing, I knew he was grinning.

"I could just take you and run away," he purred, leaning his head in so our noses were almost touching.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out, my throat being restricted by his hand.

Man, it was really hard to breathe.

"Because, Kairi Wayne," he whispered into my ear. "I know more about you than you could ever even _**fathom**_."

I wanted to retch. The feeling of his breath on my neck made me shiver and shudder, goose-bumps crawling up my flesh.

"There is so much I could tell you," Khaos continued. "Because I know exactly who you are."

"So do I," I coughed. My vision was starting to tunnel, the edges going black and indistinct. "I. Am. Sparrow," I ground out.

Before I could lose any of my nerve, I twisted in his grasp. His rough, glove-clad hands scraped against my throat, but I ignored the feeling and kicked him in the elbow.

I was released, falling to the ground before I could catch myself. Gasping for some much needed air, I looked up at Khaos.

His arms were crossed, like he was disappointed in me, or maybe just impatient. And it seemed like he was _**laughing**_.

That settles it. He's a Grade A lunatic!

Rolling out of the way, I forced myself to stand on my shaky legs. I held up my hands in a karate pose.

"Please," Khaos grumbled.

Was he rolling his eyes at me?

A quick round-house was landed squarely at my temple. I didn't have enough time to even hold up my arms in defense, and soon I was falling against the pebbly shore of the nearby lake.

Pressure stomped on the small of my back, pressing me into the harsh ground and causing air to rush out of my lungs. I scrambled with my arms and legs to get up, but it was all useless. The pressure increased, my vision tunneling once more.

"Listen, Kairi," the man murmured, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head in his direction. "Nobody needs to know the details of our _**encounter**_, right?" he sneered. "And if you _**do**_ spill the beans, then I'll be more than happy to spill Richard's guts. Maybe during third period in Mr. Callogh's, or first period with Mrs. Shipley," his voice darkened.

My vision was too dark. The sky was black, and the water, and the pebbles, and even the sun was gone.

And, just like before, the only thing that my senses registered was the breathy sound of my tormentor.

"Or maybe I'll get little Brucey-Boy while he's in the office. Or Alfie. He's always home alone. Of course, I could just kill them all."

Eventually, his voice faded.

And I was left alone in a swirling mess of blackness.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** And his name is revealed! But, wait! How does he know Sparrow so well? What's going to happen next? Could he really kill Alfred, Dick, and even Bruce?**

** None of you guys know!**

** Haha!**

** Just kidding!**

** Wow, lots of shout outs today...**

** ThatOneDiabeticGirl for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and alerts, and also for adding me to their alerts!**

** Sparrow Freedom Fighter for adding the story to their alerts!**

** nom-nom-ichigo for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** BlackMoonWhiteSky for adding the story to their alerts!**

** And Lalaforever for adding me to their favorites and alerts!**

** Synk: All will be revealed, in due time. And by that I mean that's the focus of the Sparrow Chronicles sequel. Haha...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: No romance between Kairi and Jeremy. What's really funny is I have the profanity filter on my reviews, and Fanfiction took care of Dick's name...Haha...That was random! ANYways! Thank you for the review!**

** Peter the Otaku: She should run...too bad she doesn't know the meaning of surrender...And I realize not all step-moms are evil...but mine sure as heck is. I'm glad you like yours though! Thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale: I was so disappointed when Nightwing didn't have a witty remark...it just goes to show that he's matured...and is no longer my precious Robin...sad-face...But, he's still hot at Nightwing, so I'm not completely disappointed! And by the way, I absolutely LOVE Pokemon! Thank you for the new Robin words! I know have a list I'm keeping of all the words I can think of! Awesome name for an Absol! Thank you for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Haha, yeah! Stuff is about to go down! Why is that just about everyone's first response? And I will always update for you! And everyone else of course...Thanks for reviewing!**

** SparrowSky1: I have thought of writing an independent novel, but I just can't really focus on it a whole lot! It's not nearly as good as ****The Sparrow Chronicles****! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Misakirox: I love that idea (my friends were telling me to slap her), but my dad always takes her side on things now (traitor...), so yeah...BUT! On a happier note, I've put my teenage moodiness to use, and now I'm throwing a teenage riot! Woot woot! It's my first one! Thanks for the advice and review!**

** chickenchick: Haha, but cliffies are the best! And I'm glad I contribute to your happiness in life! Thank you for the review!**

** Sparrow Freedom Fighter: If that is stalking, then I'm a total sociopath! Oh wait, I already knew that...And a BAT COOKIE! NO WAY! That's AWESOME! I'm totally going to update quickly for that! Thanks for the review!**

** Alex fem: Thanks! I love, love, love, LOVE getting new reviewers! And I love you (in a complete stranger way) too! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: No need to think about DC villains, the K guy is my (and my beta's) creation. And I love writing out arguments! I don't really know why, but they are extraordinarily fun! Thanks for the review!**

** Ashley: Thank you for the support! And also for the review!**

** nom-nom-ichigo: That's the thing about the story, neither Sparrow nor Robin really have their feelings set straight yet. It's my way of showing their growth (although it will be more evident in the sequel)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Thanks for understanding! And sorry that happened to you when you were nine (that sounds sucky)! The K guy is my own creation. Although he may be based off some villains that my subconscious thought of...I'm not too sure! Thank you for reviewing!**

** And, as I always say (actually not all that commonly), Ta-ta for now!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	98. Chapter 98

I woke up feeling groggy, and incredibly uncomfortable. There was a pricking in my back. It didn't hurt, but it didn't necessarily feel good either. It made me think I was still on the pebbled shore. Then again, I could have just as easily been on a lumpy hospital bed. So the only way to find out was to open my eyes.

Huge mistake.

The world was spinning all around me. Faces were nearby, too close, but at the same time too far away, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Holy crap!" I murmured, snapping my eyes shut and covering them with a shaky arm. "That felt like invertigo."

"Well no wonder, if you go getting beat around senseless," a grumpy voice chastised.

"I'm only thirteen," I replied, taking a breath to steady my out-of-whack senses. "What do you expect from me?"

"I expect hormones," Cardian muttered.

"Are you okay, Sparrow?" Kid Flash wondered in a slightly worried tone.

"I'll manage."

Has that become our motto or something? It should be...sounds about right for us.

"Are you sure?" Aqualad checked.

"I've been worse," I shrugged. "Now someone help me sit up," I held my hand out, keeping my other arm firmly over my eyes.

A familiar hand grasped mine and gently hauled me upwards. Immediately, all the blood started draining from my head and I felt less discombobulated.

"Okay, that's better," I shook myself slightly, removing my arm and blinking in all the burning light.

Robin was crouched right beside me, his hand still holding mine. Professor Cardian was kneeled on my other side with a medical kit in hand, while the rest of the Team was gathered around a few steps back.

"Hey, it's Prince Germy!" I grinned at Jeremy.

"Did you really just call me Germy?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did. And don't complain," I replied smoothly. "Not my fault you have cooties," I dead-panned.

"I don't have cooties!" he protested.

"That is not the matter of our discussion," Aqualad interrupted. "Sparrow, what happened?"

Well, aside from the fact that I snuck into a prince's private quarters, followed him through the woods, and beat up three 'knight' thugs? If I told them about anything that went down between Khaos and me, there was no doubt in my mind that he would keep his promise.

"I'll tell you what happened," Jeremy stepped up. "This one freak clad in all black, not a single inch of his skin showing, stepped up. He had a backwards 'K' written in red on his chest. And then Sparrow sent me to find help. A single ninja star got me in the arm, but I continued on."

"After that, the guy attacked me and then I was knocked out," I was careful to keep my voice natural and unstrained.

Being trained by the World's Greatest Detective can not only make you a great detective, but also a great liar. Learned that when I was six...good times, good times...

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only detective on the Team. Both Robin and Professor Cardian cast me suspicious looks, but they thankfully didn't push the subject.

"We should get back to the castle," Aqualad suggested.

"What about the three guys?" I wondered.

"Already dealt with them," Zatanna smirked.

"Locked up in the kingdom's dungeon," Rocket added in satisfaction.

"But don't worry," Miss Martian assured. "Their dungeon systems are really up to date, and not torturous at all."

"Drat," I rolled my eyes playfully.

Robin wrapped his free arm around my back and helped me pull myself to my feet. I stumbled slightly, my feet deciding now was break time, and he readily caught me. To help steady myself, I wrapped one of my arms across his shoulders.

"I _**really**_ hate being knocked out," I grumbled as we started maneuvering across the shore.

The Team walked in front of us, Superboy, Krypto, Kid Flash, and Artemis disappearing into the surrounding forest to scout and keep a look out.

"Where's Ace?" I asked Robin, just realizing the absence of my dog.

"Back at the castle guarding the bio-ship," he nodded. "The Royal Guard was pretty interested in it, and Ace was just uncomfortable coming along with us, so he stayed behind."

"Trust that dog to be a pain in the rear end," I mumbled softly.

We lapsed into silence.

With my slow, and not so steady, hobbling, we soon fell behind the rest of the Team. My breathing got harder. It was beginning to feel like my injuries had injuries. This had just not been a very good month for me. First the original attack by Khaos, then the Leaguers being mind-controlled, and now _**this**_.

My entire life in a nutshell, it seemed like, was plain insanity.

"Are you okay?" Robin whispered, noticing my slowing pace.

"I'll manage," I repeated from earlier.

He turned his head to look at me, but I pointedly keep my gaze fixed on our teammates ahead of us. I could practically feel his eyes boring into my face.

"What?" I finally gave in.

"It was _**him**_," he sneered the word, as if it was a disgusting plague. "Wasn't it?"

I looked down at the ground for a short second. "Who else would it be? Seriously, aside from Batman's villains, what person is so obsessed with me that they decide to travel half way around the world to attack me for a second time?"

He glanced away from me finally, but it didn't really feel like a relief from his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm sorry," he admitted so quietly I hardly knew if he had even said it.

"For what?" I turned my head to him, even though I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what it was all about.

"I was supposed to be with you," he murmured, pain and regret seeping into his voice. "And once again, he attacked when I should have been there for you."

I stopped walking, forcing Robin (who was acting as my human crutch) to stop beside me.

"How many times must we go over this?" I demanded. "_**Never**_ blame yourself for these things! It's not your fault," I assured him.

"It certainly feels like it is," his eyes caught mine.

"'Feelings are different from the facts'," I offered a tiny smile, citing what Batman had told us years ago.

"I guess," Robin sighed in defeat.

_You two okay?_ Miss Martian checked.

_All good, I just needed to take a short break,_ I assured. _We're right behind you_.

We continued to make our slow way through the dense foliage, hobbling along beside each other.

"What do you think Batman will do now?" I wondered after a few minutes of silence. "I don't want _**more**_ of my independence revoked just because I'm a target. But I'm guessing this means he'll take away all my patrols."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't," Robin shrugged. "Either way, I'm not going to let this happen for a third time," he nodded in determination.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief. "I don't like having to be half-carried, half-dragged like this," I complained playfully.

"You aren't the only one," he muttered back, his tone considerably lighter.

"Hey! Is that a fat joke?" I grinned.

"Definitely," he rolled his eyes. "Because you're just oh-so fat," Robin poked my stomach with his free hand.

I glared at him half-heartedly, before cracking up in a cheek-splitting smile. "You're so annoying."

"On the contrary, I think I'm rather _**noying**_," he smirked back, all signs of tension gone.

Okay, so maybe not _**all**_ of the signs, but most of them. The rest were just the stupid stubborn ones that never get the hint...

"Noying?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's the opposite of annoying."

I shook my head. "You're completely frustrating."

"Strating," he replied casually.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"Riously?" he suggested.

"Now that one doesn't make _**any**_ sense, at all," I disagreed.

"Not my best one," he admitted.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird," Jeremy yelled back to us, coming over with an annoyed look on his face.

"Like we've never heard _**that**_ one before," I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get a move on. We still need to get back to the castle by sundown," he grumbled.

"Germy," I started. "The two of us were _**trained**_ to work in the dark. I don't think curfews really apply to us," I reasoned.

"Whatever, just quit...quit doing that," he waved his hand at us dismissively before stomping off.

"Doing what?" Robin wondered, leaning towards me as if he was gossiping.

"I don't know," I whispered conspiratorially back. "But he really needs to be more noying."

"Couldn't agree more."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, so just a filler, with some Kairi/Richard fluffiness in there!**

** Woot woot for fillers!**

** Currently I'm sitting up in my room (away from my step mom...) in near pitch darkness. The only light is the lowest setting of my laptop. I really feel like Batman...in my Batcave...brooding over my Batcomputer...**

** AWESOME!**

** Shout outs!**

** BlackMoonWhiteSky for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** And to HighSoarer for adding the story to their alerts!**

** Misakirox: I know the feeling. I have a friend with a mom like that. She has her moments, but a lot of the time she's really stressed and just pissed off! I would love to slap my step mom...and an extra love interest would be fun to make...even though Sparrow's life is already incredibly hectic enough...huh...Anyway! Thanks for the review!**

** angel2u: Richard it is then...even though Dick sounds funnier...And yeah, they can have that sort of dysfunctional, slightly irritating friendship that everyone secretly loves! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Alex: Oh, thank you! Actually, tutted isn't 'technically' a word, according to Microsoft Word, but plenty of people tut at me, so I was all 'Meh, stupid Word doesn't know anything' and just ignored it! I love making my own words (hey, Shakespeare did too!)! But thanks for the compliment! And especially for the review!**

** BlackMoonWhiteSky: NEW REVIEWER! *runs up and bear hugs* Sorry, I'm not normally this...**_**social**_** *soap opera gasp*, but I absolutely LOVE new reviewers! And yes, this story is going to be complete dragged out (not in a bad way, though), it's just going to be long. Granted, about a fourth of this story was all about integrating the actual story from the season. The sequel will be more focused on my own plotlines! And I always turn out being the one to flip to the end, and then curse myself for the rest of the book for ruining it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Sparrowsky1: Only 103? That's WAY too young! I'm going all the way to about 2000! Hah, no kidding! I wish I could write that long though! And this is definitely going to be the longest story I EVER write! And YES! I HAVE A NUMBER 1 FAN! Beat that DC! Oh wait, they have several thousand of those...crud...Oh well, I'm almost there (not really)! Thanks a super bunch for reading and reviewing!**

** Ashley: Yeah, my mom died from some extremely hard to remember cancer too (somewhere up in the sinus I think). So cancer sucks! Ironic factoid, my dad's a cancer in the zodiac! Weird, right? And I'm sort of the awkward kid that can't talk (as in share deep dark secrets) with anyone I haven't known well for a few years. And adults at my school kinda freak me out...weirdos...Thank you for the review!**

** Sarah: Well, I'm planning the sequel now, and after I finish this, I'm going to take about a month break, finish up some other stories, and then start posting the sequel! It's going to be epic! But I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Nightingale: He flew out of the nest too soon *sob*! Oh, hey, I totally just now got the irony of that statement...My dad's known of my crush on the first Robin since I was about six...But I still never got that Robin plushy I wanted...stupid dad...Awesome birthday relevance! Happy extremely belated b-day! What I like about the Nightwing title, is that I'm about 100% sure no one can come along and steal his title this time! Never again...ANYway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Oh, it's definitely a man! Like, maybe a few years older than Batman and Superman and them (the old farts...jk! I don't want my tongue eaten by the bats!). If he was a teen...that would just be awkward for what I'm planning...Anywho! Thank you for the review!**

** KilalaInara: Gotta love the classics! Except when you don't love them! Then you just don't! Wow, I feel really hyper as I'm writing (I almost put righting...) this! Thanks for the review!**

** Synk: Torture makes these stories fun to write! You can't make a story and not but in any drama that tortures the main character (that'd be boring, like Twilight...if you're a Twilight hater...if not then I'm sure you have a reason for liking it, although I'd hope you have better tastes than that)! Sorry if that offended you in any way, shape, or form! I'm out to integrate, not segregate! But what the Khaos guy meant was that if his name (or the fact he knows about her and stuff) was shared with anyone...then the guts would be spilled (delicious right?). Hope that clears things up! And don't worry! No one's going to die! Yet...Thank you for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Hah! I agree! Dark knights are so much cooler than Prince Smarmings! Thanks for the awesome review!**

** Ugh. I'm so tired. Stupid school taking time away from my fanfiction writing...rip-off. This is all I need.**

** Although my Robin plushy would be nice to have as a writing buddy!**

** I know what I want for Christmas in July!**

** My friends have decided that I am 'officially' Cinderella with the evil step-mother and step-sisters (there's even two of them)! And that, eventually, my knight in shining armor will come for me.**

** Of course, my reply was destined to be spoken by a true fan girl.**

** "I don't want no prince in shining armor! Give me my dark knight!"**

** You heard me Batman...**

** Anyway! Past my delusions!**

** Thanks, as always, for reading!**

** And I'll give you an internet Bat-cookie if you review!**

** Trust me, Richard Grayson has the hacking ability to send you cookies online! It's pretty cool!**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. I really need to get some sleep. I think I'm going insane. Is it normal for cats to wear tutus? And then go ice skating in you sink?**


	99. Chapter 99

"There is still the threat of the Shiktas attacking," Aqualad informed. "And we need to find their connection, if any, to the Injustice League."

"You're going at this all wrong," Professor Cardian criticized.

"And what, pray tell, would be the right way of going at this?" I muttered.

"Set a trap."

"A trap?" Rocket questioned.

"Like what?" Zatanna wondered.

"Like a giant mousetrap!" Kid Flash suggested excitedly.

Artemis sighed in exasperation.

"Just stop talking, boy," Cardian snapped. "It will do us all some good."

"How do we set a trap?" Superboy demanded.

"We throw a party," the professor nodded.

"A party?" Aqualad questioned, as if confused by the notion.

"We could make it a giant, open fair," I grinned knowingly.

"Everyone in the kingdom is invited," Robin caught on.

"And then, the Shiktas would be sure to send at least one of their men!" I added.

"Now you're thinking," Cardian complimented.

He must have been in a good mood. Unfortunately, that was about the tenth time I've ever been complimented by him. And I've known him longer than Robin.

"A party it is, then," Jeremy agreed. "We can make it a hero's welcome."

"No, not that," Cardian snapped. "We can't put the main focus on those trying to stop the Shiktas. The party needs to be celebrating something abstract, yet important to the kingdom."

"A party for Castolia's independence," the prince decided.

"Independence? I thought you already were independent," Kid Flash wondered in confusion.

"By all accounts, we are. But the kingdom is still not recognized as an independent country to the United Nations," Jeremy explained.

"So then let's party!" Rocket smirked.

"Now this is what I call a mission," Kid Flash agreed.

"If we have to save the royal family, why not do it while having fun," Artemis nodded.

"Hardly," Cardian scoffed. "You little runts aren't going to have time to party," he mocked. "Instead, you'll be covering surveillance and try to figure out if there are any Shiktas at the party."

"That sounds boring," Superboy groaned.

"It sounds like the job you were sent to do," the professor admonished. "Fish boy, I suggest you split the Team up into small groups," he turned to Aqualad.

The Atlantian, who was beginning to look annoyed by the old professor, nodded with barely restrained exasperation.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, and Krypto will handle the north part of the celebration. Artemis and Kid Flash will take the east, while Zatanna and Rocket cover the west," Aqualad decided. "Robin, Sparrow, and Ace will stay around the castle with the Prince in the south, and I'll be in the epicenter."

"Oh, great," I rolled my eyes. "I'm with Germy."

"Quit calling me that," the Prince snapped.

"The party will be in two days," Cardian declared. "That should give everyone enough time to prepare," he nodded. "Now, scram you brats!" he grumbled.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered back, getting up and walking off with Ace close behind me.

I felt Robin come up from behind and walk in step with me.

"So, you up for some exploring?" he wondered.

Being lost in thought, I didn't reply. Did Batman know? Had he known about Khaos being here? And if he did, is _**that**_ why he wished us luck? But, then again, he wouldn't send me off to just be attacked again. Would he? He was known to take drastic measures...and he was admittedly not the most mentally sound person in the world...

"Hello, anyone in there?" Robin shook his hand in front of my face and I blinked back into reality, looking over at him and glaring. "You should really nore me," he nodded seriously.

"Nore?" I wondered suspiciously. I'm pretty sure that's not in the dictionary.

"Opposite of ignore," he reasoned.

"Anyway," I turned back to walking. "I don't have time for exploring."

"So you're just going to plore?"

"Seriously, quit doing that," I told him.

"What's got you in a bad mood? You seem distraught," his grin slipped.

"Don't you even _**try**_ to tell me to stay traught," I remarked, pointing accusatorily at him. "Too much crap is going on right now; I need some time to think."

"You can think to me," he assured.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like talking right now," I grumbled.

"Sparrow," he grabbed my elbow, forcing me to turn towards him. "What's really going on?"

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"It's something," he argued softly.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, it's something," I admitted quietly, looking down. "But I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. We're partners, best friends, aren't we?"

"Did that stop me from keeping my secret about my involvement with the League?" I glanced up to his eyes. "Just because we work together, doesn't mean we can share everything."

Before he could reply, I swiftly turned on my heel and strode away. I couldn't bear to look at his shocked, and hurt, face. Stupid Khaos was ruining everything...

But perhaps that was the point.

Either way, I just really needed some time away from everyone. The hallways were quiet as I made my way down them. Everyone on the Team had received a room of their own for our stay here. My room was in the same hall as everyone else's. Robin's was across the walkway and Zatanna's was next to mine.

I slipped in silently, leaning back against the closed door and taking in the highly-decorated, yet still humble, sleeping quarters.

Stupid, frickin Khaos. He just had to go and attack me..._**again**_. Seriously, what the heck did he know about me? Did it have to do with my life before I met Batman? Or after I met Batman? Or even both?

This was slowly driving me insane.

And not in the good way either.

Of course, then I had to go and make it worse by hurting Robin like that. So not cool on my behalf.

Groaning in frustration, I slid down the door and brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on top. Ace curled up against my hip, his muzzle tucked into the crook of my elbow.

"Oh, Ace," I whispered, stroking his soft ears. "What am I supposed to do?"

For what felt like hours, we stayed in that position, keeping any movement to a minimum. And eventually, I drifted off into an uneasy (and rather uncomfortable) sleep, thinking about the threats and promises of the man known as Khaos.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Ugh, for some reason, I just couldn't get this chapter out. Sorry it's not my best!**

** BUT! Great news everyone! My dad has FINALLY realized that my step-mom is a total nuttjob! And now it's almost official! I'm 99.9999999999% sure they're going to get divorced! YAY!**

** And victory goes to the teenagers! Score!**

** ANYway!**

** Shout out to Battler127 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** Shout out to Dragonet-Dialga123 for adding the story to their favorites and alerts!**

** Also to calalily123 for adding it to their favorites!**

** And to GirlwithNothingBettertoDo for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** KilalaInara: Gotta love little fluff bits! And I couldn't help but put Ace in there (he really needs more credit than he has)! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY NUMBER TWO FAN! But everyone can be my number one fan! And the Bat Cookies are being sent now! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Glad it makes more sense! I agree, Germy is annoying, but that's what makes him likable (I have several friends like that...and I'm partially guilty of it too)! Thank you for the review!**

** BlackMoonWhiteSky: Who needs to be social when you've got Fanfiction? Haha, just kidding! And I have the exact same fangirl reflect! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: Okay, A) Thank you for your concern. I got lots of sleep (for once) the past few days! B) She's thirteen, but I can't just make it that easy! It has to be drawn out...and incredibly meaningful (instead of just I-have-teenaged-hormones-that-make-me-want-to-flirt-with-you kind of dating)! C) I have a friend I call Germy sometimes! And I just randomly thought of them when I was writing! D) She really is that bad. And my dad is finally figuring this out! But the step-sisters were nice...I just wouldn't choose to be friends with them in life! E) I LOVE making peoples' days! You made mine by reviewing! Thank you!**

** Misakirox: Oooh! Good point! Knightwing is rather sexy...And so is the Dark Knight...you know, for an old guy...And I've actually heard of internet cookies! Don't know why they're called this! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Peter the Otaku: Those are some really awesome friends! I would love to have fellow obsessed people be my friends! And can I use those words? GO ADVANCE TEAM! Tell Brucie I said thanks! But wait, is this Richard Grayson Robin? It better be! And I've always wondered why anyone would wear glass shoes...that just seems painful! Thank you for the review!**

** Nightingale: I would love to have a Robin plushie, but unfortunately, I can't find any good ones! I'm thirteen! We would totally be bffs! And thank you for calling me the all-mighty! And may I say that you're an awesomely amazing friend! Thanks for the review!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: I get enough time to write, because I have no life! I just come home from school and get straight on the computer! And then I just type! And thank you for having me as your favorite author (aside from yourself)! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Maybe he is...maybe he isn't! That's for me to know, and for you to read and find out! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Sarcasm and sprinkles: That would be incredibly fun to write! And thank you for reviewing!**

** Gosh! So many reviews!**

** Thanks you guys!**

** REVIEW!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	100. Chapter 100

** 100****TH**** CHAPTER! MAJOR KUDOS TO ANYONE WHOSE READ THIS FAR!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I'm not all that happy about it either," Jeremy grumbled back.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the royal family?" I turned to him. "You know, presenting yourself to the adoring public and all?"

"If I do, I'll need a date," he replied, shrugging.

"A date? As in a girl?"

"No, as in a dog," the prince rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You already have that spot filled," I muttered.

"Haha," Jeremy sneered. "But, yes, a girl."

"Well, why don't you go? You're the crown prince, I'm sure there's some girl idiotic enough to actually like you," I mocked.

"You're hilarious," he dead-panned.

"If you aren't there at the celebration, though, the plan might not work," I reasoned seriously.

"Then I need a date."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I furrowed my brow.

"Do you like anyone?" he turned to me.

"No," I replied firmly. "And not for you. I'm a bird in the sky, _**not**_ a fish in the sea."

"I'm sure there's _**someone**_ out there that finds you charming," he joked.

"Oh, lots of people find _**me**_ charming," I assured. "I just don't find _**them**_ charming. That's what defines our relationship. You like me, but I don't like you, in that way at least."

"What!" he protested. "I don't like you!"

"Denial," I mocked, smirking.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes. "I _**totally**_ like you."

"What are you guys doing?" Robin questioned, coming out of nowhere and squeezing in between the two of us.

"Jesus Christ," Jeremy snapped. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes," Robin grinned.

"Where were you?" I demanded. "Leaving me alone with Germy here."

"You had Ace," he indicated the sleeping German shepherd.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "My hero," I joked.

_Robin, Sparrow,_ Aqualad started. _Take Jeremy and start scanning the area, make your way towards the kingdom's town square._

_ What's going on, Aqualad?_ Robin questioned.

_We have spotted some Shiktas. There are too many for us to take on alone. Backup is on its way,_ the Atlantian informed.

_Who's our backup?_ I wondered.

_The Justice League._

_ Just how serious is this getting?_ Jeremy demanded.

_Very. Watch each other's backs,_ Aqualad ordered.

_We're on our way to the rendezvous point now,_ Robin replied, getting up and heading towards the festival.

"Come on, Ace," I called, following after the Boy Wonder with Jeremy behind me.

The German shepherd stirred and padded at my side.

"This is getting too serious," I murmured, slightly worried.

"We'll be okay," Robin assured me, taking my hand. "Batman's probably on his way now."

"Do you think he knows about the attack?" I whispered in defeat.

"Undoubtedly."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

We slowly made our way to where the rest of the Team would be. Our civvies were over our suits, and we couldn't race there, in case it would raise alarm from the Shiktas.

Once we got there, Jeremy had to break away to go join his parents, while Robin and I found the others gathered at a crowded bar-like food and drink booth.

_Who are we scoping?_ I questioned immediately after sitting by them.

_Right at three o'clock,_ Aqualad kept his eyes on his drink.

Without turning my head, I directed my eyes towards where a group of three men, who seemingly blended in with the celebrating crowd of people, gathered. All of them had the normal clothing of the kingdom: khaki-like shorts and white dress shirts. Something about them just seemed...off, though.

_They all have customized knives hidden in their shirts,_ Superboy reasoned.

_The League will be here within moments. We need to clear the area,_ Miss Martian nodded.

_I have an idea,_ I grinned mischievously.

Sliding out of the seat I had taken, I made my way over to where Jeremy, his parents, and their royal guard were. Before I reached them, I casually passed the three suspected Shiktas, tossing a single tracking device on them before standing beside Captain Ol' Rickety.

"Sir, do you possess a gun?" I wondered innocently.

"Why, yes. I do, actually," he nodded.

"May I see it, please?" Without waiting for his reply, I reached my hand into his pocket and pulled out his standardized hand pistol. Pointing it straight upwards, I clicked off the safety and pulled the trigger.

After the familiar sound, everything fell silent, turning right towards me. I really didn't think this plan through...

"Right," I cleared my throat. "Well, if I were you people, I'd run," I pointed to gun behind me, at the royal family.

As if that was their cue, all the people in the square began screaming and panicking, practically trampling each other just to get out of the way. Within moments, the town square was almost completely deserted, leaving only the royal family, the royal guard, and the Team.

"Huh," I shrugged, my hand holding the gun falling to my side. "I didn't actually think that would work."

A thick arm wrapped around my neck and body, not necessarily hurting me, but securing me enough so that I couldn't escape. I struggled in vain, only to receive a laugh from Ol' Rickety.

"What in God's name is wrong with ya, kid?" he laughed uproarious. "Are you _**trying**_ to become a terrorist?"

"Sparrow, what was that all about?" Aqualad demanded as the Team jogged over.

"That was me clearing the area."

"Including the Shiktas," Superboy added drily.

"About that," I drew out, Ol' Rickety dropping me and swiping the gun from my hand.

"Oh, we aren't gone," a deep voice rumbled from behind us.

I spun on my heel to face the three suspected Shikta members. They all had their knives out, pointed between them and the royal family. All at once, the members of the royal guard moved to surround the King, Queen, and Prince.

"See, I told you guys it was a good idea!" I added to the Team.

"Not now, Sparrow," Zatanna murmured.

"So that's the little bird that got her wings clipped," one of the guys, the tallest one with black hair, mocked.

Narrowing my eyes, I clenched my fists. Robin stepped so that he was in between me and them. Not that his help wasn't appreciated, but hiding behind someone else wasn't going to make me feel better.

"Funny, she's smaller than I expected," another guy with sandy blonde hair nodded thoughtfully.

_There's only three of them, I'm sure we can take 'em,_ Rocket reasoned.

_Do not engage,_ Aqualad ordered sternly.

_So we're just going to stand here and stall until the League comes?_ Miss Martian replied.

_Exactly,_ our leader reinforced.

As much as I respected Aqualad, I was in _**no**_ mood to just stand around. I was about to jump over Robin and lunge at the three guys, when suddenly we were surrounded by at least thirty men decked out in full armor with menacing weapons.

_Okay, stalling seems like a good idea,_ Kid Flash gulped.

The man closest to me raised a single pistol, cocked it, and aimed it right at my forehead. "Kids," he muttered.

Robin pushed me even further behind him, much to my protest.

I put my hands up my back and retrieved my kerambits. My grip on them tightened as more guns, knives, and various bits of alien tech were pointed right at us.

_Shouldn't that back-up be getting here any time now?_ Artemis muttered.

We all formed a circle with the royal guard, our backs facing the royal family.

_That would be pretty helpful right about now,_ I agreed.

A batarang came flying out of nowhere, knocking the gun aimed at me out of the guy's hand. Since neither Robin nor I threw that batarang, I instantly knew it had to be Batman.

Either that or someone was totally ripping off our Bat-franchise.

And then Batman was slamming into several of the guys, Superman was tossing them every which way, and Flash was just being...well, Flash.

"And that would be our back-up," I grinned, leaping into action.

I flipped over Robin and round-house kicked a guy in the face, turning with my momentum and punching another in the gut. Robin tripped one that was about to tackle me.

Around me, more Leaguers were showing up and joining the party. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Red Arrow, and Wonder Woman all ended up helping us out.

Robin never left my side during the entire fight. Quite frankly, it was downright annoying. Sure, he was just trying to help me out, but he was beginning to act like I was a damsel in distress!

_**Hardly**_.

Every punch, jab, or kick heading for me was deflected by Robin. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself!

And then all the Shiktas were passed out on the ground, Belle Reve collars and handcuffs secured on all of them.

"Are you all okay?" Superman checked.

"We're fine," Aqualad answered for us all.

Batman and I shared a look. Gosh darn it! He must have known! Which meant even fewer patrols..._**great.**_

The Leaguers took care of the Shiktas, helping the Royal Guard carry them back to their dungeon. Then we all escorted the royal family back to their castle, leaving only the Team and Batman in the room where we had planned the party with Professor Cardian.

"Well if it isn't Batboy," Cardian's gruff voice muttered from behind us.

I noticed Batman stiffened very slightly, turning to face the old man.

Around the table, the members of the Team shared a look of disbelief and shock.

_Did Cardian just call Batman Bat__**boy**__?_ Kid Flash questioned.

_Does he have a death wish?_ Rocket remarked.

_No one talks to Batman like that,_ Zatanna added in horrified awe.

_Professor Cardian does,_ I shrugged, grimacing slightly.

"Cardian," Batman nodded shortly.

I could tell it was taking most of his control not to lose his composure. And Cardian could tell that too.

"Well, the brats are trained," the old man admitted. "Not very well. But, there can only be so many people to blame," he shot a pointed look towards the Dark Knight. "One of your pupils nearly got killed! And you call yourself a teacher," he mocked. "Pathetic."

There was a sharp intake of breathe from several of the Team members. I could practically feel the tension building up. Professor Cardian wasn't normally this harsh. It was so unlike him.

_Woah,_ Kid Flash mumbled.

_This is getting intense,_ Artemis agreed.

"And you're not even sticking up against me!" he continued, taking several steps towards Batman. "Just like when you were a puny little teen with acne and lame excuses. I'm surprised you're even still _**alive**_."

That was just going too far. Batman was my mentor, no, more than that, he was my father. I couldn't just stand here and let his reputation and abilities be insulted.

"Back off you senile old man!" I yelled, stepping between him and Batman with my arms crossed.

"Like you could do better!" Robin joined me. "I'd like to see _**you**_ try to train her," he pointed at me.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Wait, what?" I turned to Robin. "What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

"Not important!" Robin replied.

As if in agreement, Ace barked and then growled at the professor.

A surprised look fell across the old man's features, before breaking into a smile. Throwing back his head, he let out a hearty laugh.

"That is great," he applauded. "Well done, Batboy," he congratulated, pushing between Robin and I to give Batman a hug.

I shared a bewildered look with Robin.

"What?" Rocket voiced what everyone was thinking.

Batman uncomfortably shifted out of Cardian's embrace.

"You've done well, son," the professor smiled.

"Son!" the rest of the Team exclaimed at once.

"No, not really," I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

Didn't I already tell the majority of them that Batman's parents had died? Smart ones...

"It's just a term," Robin reasoned. "They aren't related."

"That would be weird if they were, though," I shivered.

"It's been good to see you," Cardian told us all. "But now I must be off. And so must you," he added. "The majority of the kingdom still think of you as a _**terrorist**_," he glared at me.

I noticed Batman send me an almost identical glare. "It's a long story," I told him quickly.

"Sparrow threatened to kill the royal family," Robin explained and I quickly punched him in the arm, shooting a smile in Batman's direction.

"Let's just go," he growled, heading off down the hall to where the Batplane was.

"Okay then," I shrugged. "See you guys back at the Cave," I called, jogging after Batman with Ace and Robin at my side.

"He's going to kill you," Robin smirked.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Don't mention it."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Ugh, so hard to write! But hopefully that will get better!**

** And now for my weekly rant about the newest Young Justice episode! First off: the female Alpha Team. I have officially declared that M'gann is completely screwed up in the head! She's really different! In a bad way! I miss her goody-two-shoes-want-to-be-accepted attitude! And then Barbara. I'll admit, I like her better than I did before this episode (I like how she messed with Richard), but I'm just not feeling it with her...As for Cassie, she's pretty cool, but I find her to be a little...weird...You know what I mean? Secondly: Jaime Reyes. At first, I thought his name was pronounced Jay-me, no Hay-me. Guess I was wrong...Anyway, I want to know why the Blue Scarab is so frickin odd, and why all the runaways are taken!**

** But the series is getting better! The one thing I mostly dislike, is how the Team is now so big, that you can't put all the characters in there for a single episode!**

** Shout out to BlueMoon-Tenshi for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** chickenchick: Thank you! I'm glad you look forward to it so much! Thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale: Holy crap! I live in Ohio! That isn't **_**too**_** far! We should be penpals! And I Robin-out at school sometimes...it's really funny...And the really ironic thing...I used to take Tae-Kwon-Do too! We're like long lost siblings or something! That is just too much of a coincidence! Thank you for the review!**

** Peter the Otaku: Thank god its Richard...no offense but Tim can't really do crap sometimes! Thanks for the words and the review!**

** Synk: I'm sure you will! But even best friends get angry at each other! If they didn't, it wouldn't be a very good friendship! In my opinion, at least! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: It's official. No more step-mom! Yay! And go internet cookies and Knightwing! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Sarcasm and Sparkles: I love crowbars...Anyway, that's what I'm planning on doing to my step-mom! Thanks for the advice and reviews!**

** angel2u: You'll just have to read and find out! Thank you for the review!**

** KilalaInara: GO BAT COOKIES! I actual am going to make some with my friends! And then for next Halloween, I've decided to dress my cat as Ace the Bat-Hound and make bat-shaped cat treats for them! Random, but thank you for the review!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Yay! You're back! Aside from the no internet, Paris sounds awesome! And I love the Justice League animated show! I use to watch that religiously! Thanks for reviewing!**

** MapoTofu21: Every person gets snappy sometimes! If not, then they're just weird! And as for the chick code...I must not be a chick at all...I don't know any of those! And thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale again: YOU'RE ALREADY OUT OF SCHOOL! LUCKY! I still have three more weeks...bleh! By the way, the two Dark Knight movies are absolutely beast! I love them! Thanks for the second review! I was waiting forever for it to pop up!**

** IT'S OFFICIAL! My dad finally realized that my step-mom is a complete whack-job! And now we changed the locks on the door and they're getting a divorce!**

** VICTORY TO THE TEENAGER!**

** Please review!**

** It's my 100****th**** chapter, I think I deserve lots of reviews this time...**

** If you read all the chapters up to here (or maybe just skipped all of them), then you ought to review...**

** ~AvenJackel**


	101. Chapter 101

Apparently eating a lot of foreign food gave you food poisoning. Although, the fact that I had refused to get my annual shots probably contributed to that as well.

Either way, the day after I got back from Castolia, I was puking up a storm.

I had had the stomach flu, and various, more painful, ailments before, but this was pretty bad. It could have also been an infection from any number of my wounds, or it could have just been some undercooked meat. Or maybe the world just loved to pick on me.

I bet Superman or Superboy didn't have to deal with the flu. And neither did Wonder Woman, or the Hawks, Flash and Kid Flash could just burn them off, Zatanna could say some spell and disperse it, and almost everyone else on the Team and the League had some way of avoiding this crap.

But no, _**I**_ had to deal with the flu the hard way.

This hard way included a lot of sleeping, disgusting medicine, Alfred's homemade remedies, continuously hydrating, pounding headaches, and not a single moment of food in my stomach.

I just _**loved**_ being a human with no superpowers...

There was a knock at the door, one that rang through my head like an exploding tin can. "Kairi?" Dick's voice called.

"I'm dead. Please leave a message," I groaned into my pillow, yanking the downy covers to completely shroud my head.

"How are you?" he wondered, stepping into the room.

"How do you think?"

"Not feeling the astor," he reasoned quietly. "I brought you some water."

"Not thirsty," I mumbled tiredly.

"You need to hydrate," Dick chastised softly.

"Yes, Mother Hen," I groaned.

"Mother Hen?" he protested. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. You're mothering me and you're a bird. It makes perfect sense," I reasoned.

"You know that makes you the baby chick." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I know."

"You should really drink something, little Chicky Chick," he replied.

"Chicky Chick?" I argued from under the covers.

"You called me Mother Hen, its only right to call you Chicky Chick," he reasoned. "But Bruce _**orders**_ you to drink something."

"I'll drink air," I mumbled.

"Kairi, if you don't drink, you'll just make it harder on yourself," Richard added seriously.

"If I do drink, I'll just puke it back out," I complained, my voice being muffled by the sheets on top of me.

"You won't know if you don't try," he persuaded.

"Sorry. I don't feel in the mood to puke again. Especially with you watching."

"I've known you since you were eight. I've seen worse," he assured.

"Vomit's worse than blood," I reasoned.

"Not that one time you puked up vomit _**and**_ blood, plus some chicken," he replied.

"That was one time," I mumbled. "And it was after Joker punched me several times in the stomach."

"Yeah, and it was _**much**_ worse than just vomit. Just take a small sip at a time," he pulled back the covers slightly so my face was in the open.

"Fine," I groaned, rolling over onto my back and slowly pushing myself into a sitting position.

I bet I looked like utter crap, but I didn't care too much. Rubbing my hands over my face, I reluctantly took the offered glass of water and swallowed a tiny sip. Maybe it was just my sickness, but the water certainly tasted off.

"Are there dissolved vitamins in here?" I wondered tiredly.

"Alfred told me to add some," Dick shrugged.

"Where is Alfred?"

"He went out to get ingredients for a dinner you can actually eat and to talk to Dr. Reynolds to get some good medicine."

"And Bruce?"

"Out on business. That's all he said," Dick replied.

"Well, Mother Hen," I turned to him, taking another sip. "Guess it's just you and me."

"There's Ace," he nodded towards the German shepherd that was curled up against my side.

"Either way, I don't feel like sleeping and there's nothing to do," I complained.

"We could watch a movie," he suggested.

"Sure," I agreed.

"What would you like?"

"Anything but a horror. I'll probably just fall asleep during it anyway," I rolled my eyes. "Just make sure it's a good movie. I'm not going to watch Twilight with you again."

"That was your idea and you know you loved it," he grinned.

"Just go pick a movie," I waved him off.

He exited the room, leaving the door open, and hurried off down the hallway. Within a few minutes, he was returning with a dvd in his hand.

"Your old favorite," he told me, smirking. "The Lion King from Disney."

"No way," I smiled. "I haven't watched that in years."

"Last time we did, you cried when Mufasa died," he replied, placing the dvd in the player and flipping the TV on.

"So did you!" I protested.

"No I didn't," he argued, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"You definitely did," I persisted, setting the now empty glass on my bedside table.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, settling on the ground with his back against my bedside.

Since the TV in my room was off to the bed's side, I curled back up and rested my head near Dick's shoulder to get a good view of the movie. Ace yawned, stretched, and then climbed over me to curl back up against my stomach.

I wasn't really sure when I passed out, but I remembered watching Simba break out into song to get away from Zazu. But after that everything was just sort of a blur.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

When I woke back up, the first thing I noticed was that my arm had slipped off the bed and was now lightly wrapped around Richard's chest.

_**Awkward.**_

__The second thing I noticed was the all too familiar feeling of something about to push itself up my throat. Without a moment's hesitation, I rolled over to the other side of the bed where the bucket for puking was.

I wasn't a moment late. As soon as I reached the bucket, all the water and vitamins I had previously tried to take were vomited back up.

Someone was at my side in a second, holding my hair back from my face as I coughed up some stomach fluids.

"Delicious," I muttered, dry heaving slightly.

Richard disappeared for a few seconds and I heard the sound of running water coming from my bathroom. He quickly returned and handed me a damp rag.

I took it and groggily wiped my sweaty forehead, cheeks, and mouth. Leaning back, I collapsed onto my bed.

"Yeah, I've seen worse," Dick nodded uncomfortable. "Um, you want me to call Alfred?"

"Why?" I wondered. "It's just puke. Can't you take it?" I challenged.

"Well, I _**could**_. But it's nasty," he wrinkled his nose.

"I thought you've seen worse," I mumbled, plopping the damp rag over my face.

"I've _**seen**_ worse, I just haven't _**dealt**_ with worse," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Man up," I grinned tiredly. "You're acting like a girl."

He gulped.

"It's puke. It's not going to kill you," I smirked.

"Don't jinx it," he grumbled.

"Don't be so superstitious," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so stitious," he shot back jokingly. "The things I do for you," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the bucket with one hand, holding it as far away from himself as possible and made his way out of the room.

To get the sour taste of vomit out of my mouth, I staggered to my feet and made my way to the bathroom. Pulling out a spare toothbrush (I wasn't going to get puke on my good one), I thoroughly brushed my teeth, tongue, and everything in between.

After my mouth was clear of vomit, I went back to my room and promptly collapsed face-down on my bed.

"I'm never dealing with your throw-up again," I heard Dick complain as he came back into the room.

He set the bucket back where it had been before sitting down against the bed once more.

"I'd be perfectly happy to never have to throw-up again," I agreed.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired earnestly.

"Crappy," I mumbled, turning my head to face him. "But thanks, Mother Hen," I grinned.

Dick shot me a playful glare. "You're welcome, Chicky Chick," he grinned back. "Now, should we finish our movie?"

"It's still going?" I realized. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long," he shifted to look back at the TV. "But you were certainly getting comfy," he continued smugly.

My cheeks instantly started flaming. I guess it was pretty wishful thinking to hope that he hadn't noticed.

"Well, yeah," I replied quickly. "You make a very good pillow. Not much use otherwise, though," I added cheekily. "And besides, I didn't see you complaining."

"Oh, I wasn't," he stated vaguely.

It was hard to tell what the heck Richard was thinking. But, if things _**did**_ happen to get a bit too awkward, I could always just blame it on the flu making me slightly delusional. Seemed like the perfect plan.

"Then surely you won't mind," I reasoned, laying my head on his shoulder with my arm resting casually across his chest.

I felt him stiffen very slightly before relaxing against the side of the bed.

For the entire length of the movie, I couldn't even pay attention. The only thing I could focus on was the fact that I could feel Dick's warm breath gliding against my cheek, or how his muscles rippled underneath his clothes whenever he shifted.

But what if he didn't feel the same way? What if I was just the annoying little sister to him? Would this ruin our friendship?

Crap. I really couldn't think my plans through too well...

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Okay, I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! Seriously, I've been waiting since chapter ten to put something along the lines of this!**

** Shout out to cutiekatec for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their story alerts and for adding me to their favorites!**

** Synk: Thank you! I try to be funny! And that's hardly the first country she's considered a terrorist in...haha...Like Bialya...they're all probably terrorists there...and I just had to put the Batboy moment in there...someone needs to look down on Batman like that...because everyone else is too terrified by him to...Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I would put the killer kitty as my avatar for Fanfic! That'd be awesome! But I might (emphasis on might) get a puppy! And if I do, it's going to be a German Shepherd (cause they're my favorite) and I'll name it ACE! Anyway! I was thinking she went whacko either after the training simulator like you said, or maybe when she went against Psimon for the first time. Although, it's probably after that! I'm happy they're getting a divorce! And I know that sounds mean...but oh well! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Random Person: I'm the sort of person that has to make it completely and terribly hard for the two people to finally be together! So, I'd like to get there...eventually...but not quite yet! And I have an idea for Germy in the future...hahaha...Thanks for reviewing!**

** sparrowsky1: Thank you for the review! And thanks for reading this far!**

** angel2u: Thank you for reading this far into my story! I can't believe I actually made it! Thanks for the review!**

** MapoTofu21: Merry Super Happy Sunshine Bunnies Unicorns Day! And no one, not anyone in the entirety of all of time and space, can ever replace Robin (and by that I mean the original Richard John Grayson)! I'm glad you're no longer called tsundere! And thank you lots for reviewing!**

** Alex: Oh, there's still lots of ideas up my sleeve yet! Thanks for the review!**

** COME ON YOU GUYS! I GOT TO 100 CHAPTERS AND I ONLY GOT SEVEN REVIEWS! I KNOW THERE'S MORE OF YOU OUT THERE!**

** Although, waiting for another day would have probably helped get more reviews...but I couldn't wait! Also, I'm hoping this fluffy chapter appeases to you all!**

** Please review...**

**~AvenJackel**


	102. Chapter 102

After a few days, some really disgusting medicine, and even more puking, I was finally over the flu. Thank god. The best thing was that no awkwardness had occurred between Dick and me.

My missions with the Team were getting harder, more complicated, and much more influential. And all of us were getting stronger, and closer, after every training session.

Things in my life were looking up for once.

I should really learn by now that things can only stay good for so long...

It had been a week after my trip to Castolia. After missing a few days at school, I was taking the time to make up on all the schoolwork and homework. There wasn't too much, but I wasn't really in the mood for doing advanced math or complicated science.

The information I had learned of Khaos was distracting me too much. I needed some time to think about him.

Tossing my math textbook to the side, I reached down and pulled my psychic journal out from between the two mattresses of my bed. Setting the book on my lap, I grabbed a pen from my bedside table and flipped the pages to the next available one.

Since the original attack by Khaos, I've been recording all my research and information known about him. Sensitive things such as his fighting style, body build, speaking pattern, and even things he apparently knew were marked down in the book.

The truly amazing thing was that not even Bruce could read what I put down in writing. Since it was a psychic journal, it only responded to my touch. It was pretty frickin awesome.

In my newest entry, I wrote down all the pieces of my conversation I had had with him. At least, all the pieces I could remember.

It didn't help much. I'm sure there were a few different organizations out there that knew of our identities. He could have been with the Shadows, as Talia and Ra's both knew who we were.

But that in itself begged the question. Why was he coming after me? The Shadows were fixated more on Bruce, although they have tried to get to me several times, but never have they gone this far.

Sighing in frustration, I closed the journal and replaced it back between the mattresses. I rested my chin on my knee and subconsciously fingered my anklet. Twisting the five charms every which way, I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

Wait a second.

_**Five**_ charms?

I yanked the anklet off, the clasp breaking in the process. Holding it in my hand, I breathed in a sharp intake of air. There, between the Bat-heart and the Key, was a backwards red 'K'.

"Frick," I whispered to myself.

On an impulse, I threw the anklet across the room as hard as I could. It slammed against the wall and slid down to the ground.

Ace's head snapped up and, sensing my anxiety, growled lowly.

My heart was pounding. How the heck had that gotten on there? Well, logically thinking, it wouldn't be too hard to grab the anklet from my utility belt back on Castolia when I was knocked out. But how come I hadn't noticed it at all?

Well...I guess getting the flu, and then sharing that moment with Dick, had left me pretty absent minded lately...

I wanted to yell for Bruce. To tell him what had happened in Castolia and what was now on my anklet. But the threat made by Khaos was all too real. I couldn't risk it. Better safe than sorry, right?

Standing up on shaking legs, I carefully made my way over to where the anklet had fallen. I scooped it up and examined it. The 'K' was encircled in a crosshair marking with a black square background.

Flipping the charm over, I realized it was a memory storage device. I worried my bottom lip, deciding whether to risk it and show Bruce, or just plug it into my own laptop.

Eventually, I opted to hurry to my personal laptop and pop the device in. It only took seconds for the effect to occur. The entire screen, which had once been a bright blue, was now pitch black. The signature backwards 'K' with crosshair came up as a sort of background.

And then _**he**_ appeared on the screen.

I could tell he was going to start talking. Crap, crap, crap! What if Bruce heard? Or Alfred? Or Dick?

Glancing around wildly, I spotted my ipod on the floor beside my dresser. Literally flipping over the top of my laptop and off my bed, I quickly grabbed the earbuds off of the ipod before jumping back onto my bed.

Plugging them into the computer, I jammed the speakers into my ears right before Khaos began speaking.

"Kairi," he started evenly, standing right in the middle of the screen. "If you're watching this, it means you've passed my test so far."

Woah, wait. _**Test?**_ See, this is the reason I hate tests. I always end up nearly dying in them!

"Now," the man continued. "You're thirteen, nearly old enough to take care of yourself."

This was beginning to sound like one of _**those**_ talks. Fortunately, Bruce was too uncomfortable giving _**those**_ talks, so I didn't get them very often.

"And you're old enough to know the truth."

That caught my attention. The truth? About what, exactly?

"Bruce has decided to keep this from you for ten years, but it's time you find out who you really are."

He was keeping secrets from me! But, wait, was I _**really**_ about to believe this moron over Bruce? Although, Bruce does like to keep secrets...

"I know you're skeptical. Of course you are, any smart person would be. But now is not the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. I know things about you, Kairi. Things that Bruce doesn't know. Things that you don't know."

Ooh, didn't he have to sound so convincing? He might actually know...but if I did believe him, I could just be falling for a trap and then get myself killed.

"Come to Crime Alley tomorrow. Meet me there at exactly two pm. Come alone," he ordered harshly. "And if you don't come," he added. "I'm sure Dick wouldn't mind having a bullet through his brains during Mr. Calloghan's class."

I stiffened. _**Crap**_. If I went, I could be killed...or worse. If I didn't go, Dick _**would**_ be killed. Well, that certainly settled it.

"I'll see you there, Kairi."

The message ended, the screen returning to normal. I stiffly pulled out the memory card and crumbled it up in my hand.

Looks like I was going to go meet the man that was trying to kill me.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Haha! And now we're getting closer to the end!**

** Oh, and I'm not going to have Batman walk in on one of the Richard/Kairi moments...yet...**

** Shout out to jazbez for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and also to Ilennon for adding the story (and me) to their favorites!**

** kankananime123: Yuck, finals! Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Hestia28: Kudos to you for sticking with my story! Thanks for the review!**

** sparrowsky1: I could never get myself to stop with the ideas! Thank you for the review!**

** SparkBomb'sFaith: If Batman found out...I think I'd curl up into a ball and die...that would be **_**really**_** awkward! And thanks for reviewing!**

** angel2u: Maybe, maybe not! That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: Yeah, I don't know how anyone can deal with vomit...it's just gross...And I would call them stupid, which I have before. I just can't see how anyone can say that anyone is a better Robin than Dick Grayson! That's like saying that Richard's a better Batman than Bruce Wayne! You can't top the original! It's IMPOSSIBLE! Anyway! Thanks for the review!**

** Random Person: I'm the hopeless romantic that loves un-mushy love. If you know what I mean! And I hate when romance is rushed...or just unfounded! Thank you for the review!**

** Alex: What's with the ketchup? But, now that you mention it, I have no idea...huh...ANYway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: I was thinking about having Bruce or Alfred come in, but then I thought that the world has hated on Kairi enough! For now at least...And I'm so happy there's no more evil step-mother! YAY! Thank you for reviewing!**

** chickenchick: That would be pretty funny! And thanks! My beta and I thought about it at the orthodontist! Thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale: It's all cool! That sounds like a Sunday well spent too! And I like the name you gave Nightingale! It's cool! And if we were siblings, you'd totally be my fav. Both my older brothers are idiots...don't even like Batman...losers...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, I love chapters like these too! But with Kairi being Sparrow and all, I don't see her as all that needy of being taken care of, so it took a while for me to get a good chance to write this! Thank you for the review!**

** Ilennon: I might do the time jump later...although I'm thinking about doing a whole series of stories (centered around Sparrow, of course) covering the missing five years...I think that'd be pretty cool! And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Please review!**

** For the homeless and abused puppies! That's how little Ace was! Before people reviewed and saved his life!**

**~AvenJackel**


	103. Chapter 103

** Okay, sorry it took me so long. I had a pretty busy week, and this week is my last at school (thank god)! Anyway, my dad had my twenty-two year old brother move a rock that weighed more than a ton. It was really hard! But we got done in two days, so it's all good!**

** I'm going to put all my shout-outs here, because I want the full effect of the cliff-hanger at the bottom! This is probably the chapter I am the most proud of so far! So I hope you all like it!**

** Shout out to MissAce98, NaruSakulover21, TweetleT, .Nightingale, OHMIGODZILLA, peace love and books, Lalaforever, and Whichamaca for favoriting or adding to alerts!**

** Synk: You won't be finding out everything just yet! I'm going to drag it all out! Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I volunteer too! I love it so much! And thank you for reviewing!**

** kankananime123: I think this chapter would be considered the climax...either that or what I have planned for the end...because there's going to be a sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

** sparrowsky1: Not the end-end, just the end of **_**this**_** installment. I have several sequels in planning...! Thank you for the review!**

** Nightingale: He didn't know who Stan Lee was? Shame...Anyway, thanks for the review...(s)!**

** missmusiclover: I can't just tell you what he knows! That would ruin the whole point of the sequel! Thank you for reviewing!**

** NaruSakulover21: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing!**

** Misakirox: I would put what he knows about her, but that's basically the entire point of the sequel I have in store...so yeah! But thanks for the review!**

** dsi user: Hey! Long time no see! Glad you could review! Thanks!**

** Ashley: I'm glad you got to read it at school though! Have fun with exams! Thank you for the review!**

** .Nightingale: YAY! YOU FINALLY GOT AN ACCOUNT! Now we can p.m. each other!**

** MapoTofu21: I'm not going to end-end, but I'm not going to keep posting chapters on this story here! It would end up being like 200 chapters...ew...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** peace love and books: Kudos to you! Major props as well! That is one mighty feat! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: I'm really glad you like it so much! Thanks for reading and for the review!**

** RobinRules15: Thank you for reading and reviewing the past few chapters! Love the penname, by the way!**

** Whichamaca: Thanks for taking the time to read it! And review too! I'm about ready to just get this one over with already! And I'm almost there!**

** dragonxros333: I will...eventually...but I already have another sequel in store for everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Okay, lots of reviews this time!**

** Anyway, what I meant last chapter about ending ****The Sparrow Chronicles****, I meant ending **_**this**_** story **_**titled**_**The Sparrow Chronicles****, not the actual plotline overall. Right now I have one sequel to this in its planning stage, then ****The Sparrow Chronicles: Invasion**** (name pending), and maybe even another one called ****The Sparrow Chronicles: Project Crisis**** (name also pending), and all of them are bound to be about as long as this one...if not longer...**

** This is going to take a while...**

** Anyway!**

** Read. Enjoy. Review.**

** ~AvenJackel**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

Sneaking out of Wayne Manor was hard enough in itself. But sneaking out while I was supposed to be recovering from the flu on a school day? That was bound to be even worse.

After a small lunch of some carrots, celery, and ranch dip, I decided it was time to go.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," I informed Alfred, heading up the grand staircase with Ace at my heels.

Once I reached my room, I closed the door. I hurried to my bed and rolled the covers up under themselves, fluffing up a pillow to complete a humanoid lump. It wasn't much, but I should be able to give me a little bit of time.

Under my bed, I always stored an extra Sparrow suit and utility belt, just in case. I quickly pulled them out and changed, throwing some concealing civvies on top. Grabbing my winter coat and Converse, I quietly slid the window open.

As I began to step out, Ace started barking.

"No, shh! Hush dog," I muttered.

He continued barking, getting louder.

"Okay," I whisper-yelled, going over and scooping him up in my arms, holding his muzzle together. "You can come. But no funny business."

Like Ace could understand, he stopped struggling and had calmed enough for me to set him down.

I climbed out of the window, teetering on the edge of the roof, and pulled Ace out to join me. After closing the window, I crept along the roof to the back of the mansion. There was a little bit of frost, but I managed to keep my balance.

Ace had a little more trouble, and I had to catch him several times, but eventually we made it to the vine ladder thing (a lattice maybe?).

Grabbing Ace, I stuffed him inside my jacket, his head poking out of my head hole. I turned and started heading down the vine lattice. Once I reached the ground, I hurried off into the woods towards the tree-house.

In case any of the security cameras caught me, it would seem like I was just going into the woods.

Instead, I circled back around to come out at the edge of Wayne Manor, leading right into the suburbs of Gotham. Pulling my faux fur-lined hood up, I quickly strode into town, straight for Crime Alley.

I seriously had no idea what the heck I was thinking. Here I was, heading towards the arguably most dangerous alley in North America, _**willingly**_ nonetheless.

Sometimes I wonder how far my stupidity can go...

Crime Alley was fifteen miles away from Wayne Manor. Typically, it would take someone hours to get there, but I, knowing all the shortcuts and passages, managed to get there in under an hour. Of course, I was also running full out the entire time.

When I approached Crime Alley, it was practically dead silent. That was never a good sign. I would rather here gangs clashing, or domestic violence, or some not-so-domestic violence. Anything rather than silence.

In Crime Alley, where there was silence, there was death.

Or something worse.

Stepping around the corner stone into one of the lighter of the alleys, I took a deep breath and walked to the dead end.

Ironic. Dead end. The place where I would probably end up dying.

"I knew you would show up," the dark voice I've come to know spoke from behind.

"What, you're a fortune teller now?" I remarked, turning to face him.

"You have a dog in your coat," he stated bluntly.

"So I do."

"I told you that no one follows you," he growled.

"He didn't _**follow**_ me," I reasoned. "It's just a dog, lighten up."

It felt like something was lodged in my throat. Every time I tried to swallow, it just built up more. Ace shifted against my chest, as if sensing my unease.

Khaos stared at me evenly. Well, I actually had no idea what his expression was, but I had a feeling he was staring evenly.

"So the temptation won," he grumbled, almost _**approvingly**_.

"No," I replied curtly, clenching my teeth together. "Curiosity won out."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well thank god I'm not a cat," I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

He looked the same as always. Complete black body armor covered every inch of skin, hard black mask eliminating any signs of facial features, and, of course, that backwards red 'K' with the crosshair on his chest.

"So what the heck do you know?" I demanded.

He chuckled, bringing his hand to his chin in a thoughtful position. "I guess that would be why you're here."

"Your guess would be right," I nodded curtly, my entire body tensed for a fight.

"I can't just tell you," he muttered. "I'll have to show you. Now, follow me, or die," he growled over his shoulder, turning and vanishing down the alley.

Worrying the bottom of my lip, I quickly jogged after him, careful to avoid getting too close or too far behind.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, following after Khaos through the dingy and damp alleys of Gotham.

This was probably a _**really**_ bad idea. Oh, who am I kidding? This _**is**_ a really bad idea. What person in their right mind would willingly follow the person that's tried to kill them several times already?

Me apparently...

"Just stay close," he called over his shoulder. "Don't want you getting killed just yet."

Ace squirmed in my coat and I unzipped it to set him on the ground. After shaking his pelt out, he padded beside me.

We passed several homeless hobos, druggies, thugs, and gangsters. Oddly enough, they all just scurried away when Khaos walked by.

This guy must have a pretty fearsome reputation in the criminal world. All those knuckleheads never responded like that, even when Batman would show up.

Taking one last turn, I realized where we were heading. This was the single worst alley in all of Crime Alley. This was the one place Bruce always told me to avoid, and if I ever did come here, I was to call for backup immediately. The alley that I was walking down was where all the worst crime bosses known to history have met up, planned their evil schemes, and plotted the deaths of me and all the superheroes.

"Here we are," he finally stopped walking, pausing in front of me.

I leaned to the side, trying to see what was at the end of the alley.

"Excited aren't we?" Khaos remarked, the lilt in his tone implying a strange, screwed up version of joy.

"I just want to know what _**you**_ know about _**me**_," I defended harshly.

"I know everything," he added ominously.

Suddenly, the only exit of the alley was blocked by two new figures. They were a male and female, if their body builds were anything to go by, and they both had skin-tight black armor with masks like Khaos, just without the red print on their chests.

Then, three more dropped from the roofs of the surrounding buildings, and two more out of the lengthening shadows.

In all, there appeared to be four full-grown males, not including Khaos himself, and three females. With eight on their side, and only me and Ace on our side, this was definitely not a fair fight.

Looks like my stupidity got the better of me this time.

Ace growled lowly and I slid into a ready stance, trying to find the best angle to get a glimpse of all my attackers at once.

"Calm down," the female by the alley opening ordered.

"We aren't going to hurt you, _**yet**_," the male beside her picked up.

"_**You**_ aren't going to be hurting her at all," Khaos threatened harshly, stepping closer to me and laying a hand on my shoulder, of which I shrugged off.

His voice was terrifying. Even after years of being inoculated to threatening tones by Bruce's 'Batman-growl', I couldn't help but shiver slightly from the way Khaos spoke. After the few times I had met him so far, I had never heard him this frightening.

"Now time for your present," Khaos turned back to face me, sounding almost polite in comparison to how he had just reacted.

"Present?" I narrowed my eyes.

"For agreeing to come," he confirmed, guiding me towards the back of the alley.

The other mysterious people followed after us. They all seemed relaxed, at ease, like this was an everyday occurrence. But they moved with a sort of fluid-jerkiness. It looked graceful to the untrained eye, but to me it looked awkward.

Two of the slightly taller male figures went ahead of us and dragged out something that was completely unexpected.

It was a woman. She seemed in her early to mid-forties with dirty blonde hair that was coated in grease, loose debris, and blood, hanging down to her mid-back in a ponytail.

The two men had dragged her by the arms, and they stopped in front of Khaos and myself, the woman falling to her knees before us.

She looked up, and I was startled by the amused determination in her dark brown eyes. "I can't believe the day's finally came," she directed her statement to Khaos, but I noticed her eyes flicker over to mine on multiple occasions.

"What the heck is the meaning of all this?" I demanded, getting fed up with all the mysterious crap.

After all, Gotham was only big enough for one black clad mystery man.

"There comes a day in everyone's life, when an important decision must be made," Khaos stated calmly. "And today is yours."

"I already know my decision," I replied readily.

"You don't even know the choices."

"I've heard enough to know which decision would be the right one."

"Listen, girl. You can't just run off to little Daddy Bats and ask him to make everything better," he growled. "Now, you have to kill this woman," he handed me a pistol.

"What!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "No way!" I spat, dropping the horrid device to the snowy ground at my feet.

"Just do it," the woman told me firmly, yet not unkindly.

I turned and looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. "Are you insane?"

"I'd rather have you do it, than him," she reinforced.

"But I don't kill," I snapped.

"Fine," Khaos shrugged indifferently. "Then we will," he snapped his fingers.

Two sets of hands collapsed down on my arms and shoulders. I looked over to my back and noticed two of the males holding me down. One of the females had sedated Ace and he was now lying, splayed out, in a dark puddle. The only thing that reassured me he was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of his flank.

The woman was yanked up to her feet by the females and Khaos pointed the pistol directly at her forehead.

I couldn't just let this sort of thing happen. I was a fricking hero for gosh-sakes! It was certainly not my duty to just stand around and let it slide.

Before Khaos got the chance to shoot his gun, I brought my foot up and nailed one of the guys in the groin. Flipping over the other one, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my clasped hands slamming into his Adam's apple.

There was no thinking, just doing. I couldn't tell what was really going on. Had Khaos already fired? Was the woman dead? Was I dead?

Reaching down for my utility belt, I pulled out the final Batarang. Since I had forgotten to restock my belt from last time, this was going to have to be my last resort.

I drew my arm back, aiming for Khaos' gun. At the last second, a hand wrapped itself around my ankle and yanked me off my feet. My grip on the Batarang slipped, and it was released early.

My chin bashed painfully against the concrete, and I curled up in the fetal position to avoid too much further damage. I couldn't see what was going on, but I could hear it all.

There was the whistling of the Batarang in flight, the familiar and sickening thud as it penetrated human flesh, and then the plopping of a body against the cracked ground.

When I dared to look back up, Khaos and the others were gone, leaving only me and the fallen woman in the alley. I swallowed thickly once I noticed that the gun hadn't been fired, and yet the woman was still bleeding rather heavily.

Scrambling to my feet, I half dragged-half pulled myself over to the woman's side. There, implanted right between her ribs, was the last Batarang I had just thrown. It was imbedded deep in her skin, only half the device poking out, and blood was seeping all over the place. The Batarang seemed to have struck close to her heart, yet the woman was still alive, and rather coherent judging by the way her clear eyes darted around calmly.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, planting my hands on either side of the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Don't bother," the woman took my hands in hers, squeezing them gently.

"But, you're going to bleed to death!" I argued frantically.

"I'm going to die either way," she reasoned, looking me straight in the eye.

"But," I started.

"We don't have time for this," the woman sighed. Tentatively, she raised her hand to cup my cheek. Tears were leaking out of her kind eyes, falling down her cheeks and reflecting the scarce light in the alley. "You've gotten so big," she whispered, smiling.

"What? Do I know you?" I wondered, jerking back slightly at her touch. I was pretty sure I didn't know the woman, and if I did, I wouldn't know why.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't remember. It was a long time ago," she tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing, but I could tell she was hurt. Well, emotionally and physically.

"What?" I protested.

"I knew you before you met Bruce," she confirmed my suspicions. "He's raised you well," the woman nodded happily.

By now, shock was covering my entire mind. All the cold from the surrounding snow, and the anxiety about Khaos, as well as the fear of the woman dying, all seemed to just melt away.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She smiled. It was a mixture of happiness, disappointment, and pride. "It has been far too long, Kairi," she whispered, bringing her other hand to cup my other cheek.

"How do you know me?" I persisted, growing anxious.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you," she continued as if I had never spoken. "I always have and always will. I know I made some mistakes in my life, but knowing you, and giving you to Bruce, was _**never**_ one of those mistakes."

"What?" I repeated. For some reason that I couldn't begin to fathom, tears began falling from my eyes, rolling delicately down my cheeks. This woman knew me. More than that, she cared about me.

She was the one that had given me to Bruce.

But Bruce always told me that he found me after my parents had been killed by the gangsters. I _**remembered**_ my parents being killed. Of course, upon further investigation, we found they weren't my real parents. But still!

"You have your father's eyes," she suddenly brought up. "I'm glad that's all you got from him."

"You know my father?"

The woman gave me a pitying look, before sending an oddly comforting smile in my direction. This lady was about to die, and here she was trying to comfort _**me**_?

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. I could tell her strength was leaving her, as her grip on my cheeks was slipping and continuously growing weaker. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, beginning to sob. "I thought you would have more time than this."

"More time for what!" I practically yelled.

My patience was wearing thin. I wanted answers, and I wanted them _**now**_.

"Here," she reached into a pocket from her backpack that was lying off to her side, pulling out a thickly packaged envelope and handing it to me. "Take care of yourself," her eyelids were slipping down. "I love you, Kairi Marie."

Her hands slipped down my cheeks, trailing down my arms and coming to a rest on the ground.

Kairi Marie? Why did that sound so familiar? It wasn't my middle name, Bruce had given me my middle name in honor of his own mother.

As if those two words had unlocked a part of my brain, I was suddenly engulfed in a long forgotten memory.

_It was dark and hot, the air stinking of heated garbage and faint drugs. But I was freezing, as was the person holding me. We were running. The person carrying me had their hand to the back of my head, holding me against their chest. I could feel their heartbeat thumping wildly beneath my ear, and their labored breathing and frantic struggling surrounded everything else._

_ Was I supposed to be scared? It was hard to tell. It all felt familiar, like this had happened a million times before._

_ The person carrying me stumbled down a pathway. We were near a forest like area, but the smell indicated a nearby city. Coming to a halt, I glanced over my shoulder and noticed a rock wall._

_ "I'm here," the person holding me called into the darkness. The voice was feminine, quiet, yet strong, with a bit of desperation mingled in._

_ A dark figure stepped out of the surrounding shadows. They were clad in dark clothing, all of it tightly conforming to his body. He reached out his arms, revealing black gloves with several menacing spikes along the outside edge._

_ His sturdy hands wrapped around my torso, lifting me up surprisingly gently and bringing me towards their chest. On instinct, my arms and legs tried in vain to get a grip on the stranger's chest, wrapping around them like a constricting vine._

_ I looked up to the stranger's face, but only saw shadowed features, too dark to define. Something light, yet heavy at the same time, came down from around the man's shoulders to surround me. It was like a blanket almost, but it was too dark-colored to be a child's blanket, more akin to a shroud or cloak of some sort, maybe even a cape._

_ "Take care of her, Bruce," the feminine voice ordered, her voice hardening._

_ "I will," the man holding me assured in a low, gravely voice. I didn't know this man, but I knew I could trust him._

_ "Goodbye, Kairi Marie," she continued gently._

_ It had been directed to me, and I looked up from the man's side to look at the person that had just held me. She had dirty blonde hair and shining dark brown eyes. Smiling sadly, she melted into the shadows of the surrounding trees. My hand reached out to where she had once been, as if pleading for her to come back._

_ The person holding me turned and stepped into an opening in the rock wall. "Welcome home, Kairi Marie."_

Tears slipped down my cheeks. It felt like the air in my lungs had been knocked out, and I couldn't bring anymore in. I was choking and suffocating and shaking uncontrollably.

I looked down to the woman lying on the ground, the woman from my memory. The woman that had just died from a mis-thrown Batarang.

I balled my hands into fists and started sobbing pathetically.

"Momma?" I choked out.


	104. Chapter 104

I was completely numb. My hands were coated in blood, making them slippery in the snow. I'm pretty sure I was sobbing, but I couldn't tell from the panic and confusion running through my head.

Grasping at the woman's jacket, I tried in vain to wake her up. Seems like I wasn't doing so well in this crisis...

"You always were my favorite," a low voice whispered darkly in my ear. "It was a shame when your mother handed you off to Brucey boy. I thought we'd never get to meet again. And now look at you," Khaos continued.

My lips were quivering, my hands shaking. I couldn't respond at all.

"She's dead because of you," he accused, causing me to shiver. "And you call yourself a _**hero**_," he sneered. "You and I are so alike," his voice faded, leaving me alone with my dead mother.

It took a while for everything to sink in, and I sat in the growing coldness, hugging my knees to my chest and wondering what to do next.

Ace was still knocked out further down the alley, and it was still an hour and a half before Dick would be getting home from school. Alfred may have noticed my absence already.

I couldn't let anyone find out about what happened. Which meant I'd have to cover up this crime scene, get all the blood off of myself, and somehow make myself act 'normal' after what just happened!

This was going to be impossible...

Standing on shaky legs, I quickly grabbed the Batarang and pulled it out of the woman's chest. I couldn't just toss it out, so I shoved it back into my utility belt without thinking.

Now, if I were Batman, where is the one place I'd never look for a dead body?

Well, Batman would look exactly where no one would _**expect**_ him to look...so that idea was already toast...

"We'll take care of the body," the voice of a young man called.

I spun around on my heel to face one of the guys that had been with Khaos. After everything that had happened, I was in no mood, or condition, to argue. That and the fact that if I tried to stop him, he'd probably turn me into dog chow.

Grabbing the envelope she had given me, I struggled to run out of the alley, scooping up Ace on the way out. In the streets, I stumbled to my knees several times, rolling in the deepening snow. Casting a single glance back, I gathered up my strength and ran all the way back through Crime Alley and to the forest behind Wayne Manor.

There was a spare change of clothes in the tree-house, and I hurriedly climbed up and threw off the bloodied Sparrow suit and civvies to replace them with skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. My Converse and socks had also gotten blood on them, so I would have to go barefoot in the fresh snow.

Throwing all the soiled clothing, minus my utility belt, in a convenient trash bag, I tied them up and joined Ace back on the ground. The snow nearly froze my toes, and my cheeks were beginning to sting, but I ignored the feeling and raced to a small pond nearby.

Ace had woken up and jogged at my side.

When I reached the pond, I found a relatively heavy rock and attached it to the bag. I tossed it all into the middle of the water and bent down to wipe off my hands and face.

I was acting like such a stereotypical murderer...

Turning back towards Wayne Manor, I climbed up the vine lattice with Ace in my arms and slid over the roof before reaching my window and climbing in. Immediately after closing the window, I set Ace down and dived under the welcoming covers of my bed, giving into the tears building up in my eyes.

Out of everything that had happened in the past hour, I could only understand two things: Bruce had lied to me...

And I had just killed my mother.

My feet were freezing from walking in the snow barefoot, and I think I might have stepped on a few rocks, leaving cuts that I couldn't even feel at the time. To check and make sure I wasn't going to any infections, I brought my right foot up and inspected the bottom. Although it had gone through some wear-and-tear, it didn't look too bad.

Well, except for the minuscule Khaos marking.

It was only about a centimeter across, a backwards 'K' with the crosshair behind it. The mark appeared to be a burn, or possibly a branding of sorts. And it also looked old, the mark nearly the same color as the surrounding skin, but still retaining hints of pinkness.

How long had this been there? And how could I have missed it? Not that I looked at my feet very often, but surely I would have noticed _**that**_.

Or had Bruce been hiding this away from me as well?

It was hard to tell. Either way, the man that I had always looked up to has been lying to me for years.

Or was I just jumping to conclusions? Who would I trust more, Bruce or a stranger? And memories can and have been altered in the past, who's to say mine weren't as well?

Then there was always the envelope.

I pulled it out from where it was under my hoodie. Swallowing thickly, I undid the fold at the top and peeked inside. There was a stack of papers, what looked like a baby bracelet, and a dvd.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the bracelet. It was silver with a tiny plate. On it, my name was inscribed in swirly lettering.

Next I took out the dvd. 'Watch alone' it read in scribbly, rapid lettering. Might as well wait for a better time as well. Wouldn't want to risk someone walking into my room with me watching a mysterious video.

Then, I brought out the papers. There were quite a few of them, ranging from thick official paper, to flimsy computer paper. The paper on top was an official looking document on discolored paper. Picking up, I read it over.

It was written in a different language, something farfetched and uncommon like Gujarati. I wasn't very fluent in the language, but I could pick up bits and pieces. From what I could tell, the paper was apparently an official document recording the health records of someone.

That someone, I believe is me.

Since I was pretty tired, and I couldn't read much of the cryptic file, I set it to the side and flipped to the next page. The next few pages were hand-written, this time it was a collage of languages. Skimming over the words, I picked up some Chinese and Japanese phrases, some Italian, Latin, Romanian, Thai, and even some Finnish, plus several more that I had never seen before. It seemed the papers were focused on a personal letter to someone.

Once again, that person was probably me.

The last couple of pages in the stack of papers were probably the most official, and also the newest, judging by the condition of the paper. They were a pristine white, black, solid text remaining in a formal position.

At the top, there was a sort of seal, or maybe a family crest. It was a circle, and inside, taking most of the space, was a royal blue 'K', forwards this time.

Well, that wasn't suspicious at all...

In the edge of the circle, interrupting and breaking the line, was a flying song-bird. It was a plain brass color, its wing spread out in flight and its head tilted back slightly.

The symbol seemed strangely familiar, like I had looked at it before. It almost felt like something I had grown up with, or maybe an old friend.

That is, if a seal could be a friend...

Which I kind of doubted.

Once again, the papers were in a collage of languages, flipping from traditional Chinese to Icelandic. And, once more, I had to give up trying to decipher it to save my brain from the pain.

This sort of information could not be leaked to _**anyone**_. Not Alfred, not Dick, not the Justice League, not the Team.

And _**especially**_ not Bruce.

He had lied to me. What if everything he'd told me was a lie? How could I ever trust him again?

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I gathered all the items and dropped them back into the manila envelope. I got up and walked over to my little panic area above my dresser. Climbing up the shelves, I briskly opened the panel and plopped the envelope inside next to my psychic journal.

Thankfully, as nosey as everyone was, they always respected my single place of complete privacy.

Which meant no snoops would get to my information.

Not even Bruce.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** So, not really all that long this time, but I've been kind of busy lately. I thought about trying out for the high school soccer team (open fields were a MAJOR fail...), but since I'm a lonely little writer, I've decided against embarrassing myself any further. Then, I'm also joining the marching band (and I a geek or what?), so that's kinda time consuming...**

** But Fanfiction still has a spot on my Top Five Most Important Crap.**

** First is my family (of course), then there's school (as much as I hate it, I need a good education and job), next is Fanfiction (does this one really need a reason?), after that there's marching band (...mostly because I don't have a life...), finally there's my own independent novel!**

** Speaking of which, I have officially started writing it!**

** Yay!**

** punkedoutrocker: That's the sad thing about written stories...they don't have background music...darn...if only we could add that to Fanfiction along with the new book covers! Thank you for reviewing!**

** chickenchick: Since I was helping my dad, I had TO MISS THE NEWEST EPISODE! So I watched the re-run...and now it was too long ago for me to rant about it. It was okay, I guess. Not my favorite, but I don't hate it. I just really want to know what made the future so bad! Anyway! Thanks for the review!**

** Random Person: Thank you! I love cliff-hangers! You couldn't have good stories without them!**

** angel2u: Haha, I couldn't resist throwing that in there! And there's still more to come! Thanks for reviewing!**

** sparrowsky1: I'm glad you're so happy with it! Sorry it wasn't the longest! Thank you for the review!**

** Synk: I love being unpredictable...and I suspect not even Batman could have seen that coming...haha...ANYway! Thanks for the review!**

** cutiekatec: That sort of information is not for public release at the time. Please try again later. Hah! Just kidding! But seriously, no comment! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: I LOVE getting reactions like yours! And as for Project Crisis, it was merely just at the top of my head, and I thought, well why not? Thanks for reviewing!**

** dsi user: Yep. I love suspense (would that be spense in Robin-Language?)! Thank you for the review!**

** .Nightingale: I think it's mentioned somewhere in the comics that Wally West was slower than the Allens because of how his own experiment explosion went...I think...it seems probable...but I felt so bad for him! Anyway! It's all good, we can communicate through this! Thanks for reviewing!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: I do it exactly just to get your reaction! What is it with people and dark corners? Too much Batman lately? Kidding. It's impossible to have too much Batman...or any DC comics...well, with a few exceptions...ANYway! Thanks for the review!**

** Ashley: Awww! Thank you! I love being complimented! You're an awesome reader!**

** MapoTofu21: I saw it too! So cool! That will certainly get my attention more! And we all know villains are total...words not permitted on a T rated story...Anywho! Thank you for reviewing!**

** : NO! I can't kill someone! Gosh darn it! There goes my three week streak...now you ruined it! Kidding. Or am I? That is a pretty crazy idea...But thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Should I be worried about any of you guys? I think I got three reviews, just from last chapter, about sitting in a dark corner waiting for me to update...**

** You guys need to lay off your Bat-Brooding times!**

** Although, I'd be a hypocrite for saying that! I Bat-Brood all the time! Then people think I'm bipolar!**

** MAJORLY HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

** I need you guys to help me find either the perfect picture or the perfect picture idea for the new book cover thing-a-ma-bob! It would prefer if its darker in color, simply, and RELEVANT to the story!**

** Thanks!**

** Please review! Don't be a stranger! I don't bite...much...**

** ~AvenJackel**


	105. Chapter 105

I spent most of the next day locked up in my room, pretending to get some rest, but in reality opting to stare up to the ceiling for hours.

Alfred was starting to worry about me. He would come and check on me every forty-five minutes, inquiring if I needed anything to eat or drink.

Luckily, I was still able to pass it all off as a combination of my still-healing injuries, the flu, and the pressure of school.

But that could only last so long...

"Kairi," Dick knocked on my door before opening it and peeking his head in. "Are you just going to lie there all day?" he complained.

"Yes," I replied in a uniform tone. "Now go away," I grumbled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it right at his face.

He readily caught it, tossing it back at me. "Oh, come on," he grinned. "At least come swim a few laps with me," he persuaded.

"If I do, will you stop annoying me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dick nodded seriously. "If you go to the pool with me, I, Richard John Grayson, hereby solemnly swear to be more noying," he smirked, bowing formally.

"Oh, ha ha ha," I rolled my eyes, climbing off my bed and brushing past the raven-haired boy. "Let's go Boy Blunder," I called over my shoulder cheekily.

He laughed from behind me, coming up on my side and nudging me with his shoulder. Grinning, I bumped him back.

His smirk changed from playful, to downright devious.

I could tell he was going to do something...

"Race you to the pool!" he yelled, running off before he even spoke. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" his voice faded slightly as he headed towards Wayne Manor's indoor pool.

Sighing, I started after him. Either way I was going to arrive after him. And last time that happened, I had rotten eggs thrown at me.

Not very fun.

Before entering the pool room, I went and changed into my yellow and red bikini in the adjoining room. Closing the door of the pool room, I glanced around to look for Dick.

He wasn't there.

"Crap," I mumbled to myself. "He's so going to try and get me," I tried to check all the places in which he could be hiding.

Taking a few hesitant steps towards the pool (which by the way is Olympic sized with a diving board and a high-dive...and was heated in the winter), I quickly checked the clear water to make sure he wasn't hiding underneath.

All of a sudden, I was pushed from behind. My bare feet slid slightly and I toppled into the five-foot deep pool. Once I resurfaced, I coughed a few times before glaring up at Dick.

He was grinning smugly down at me, decked out in his own blue swim trunks.

"Hilarious," I muttered, receiving a laugh from the boy.

I reached a hand up to get him to help me, and once he grasped my hand, I quickly pulled him in beside me.

He resurfaced, spluttering slightly. Laughing in a carefree nature, he swam away from the pool's edge, floating on his back.

The good thing about having an indoor pool is that whenever you have an injury, swimming can really help re-establishing the muscle without putting too much pressure on your body. And if we go on the high dive, we can work on our falls and dives with our experimental para-capes.

But swimming couldn't help me with my Khaos issue.

"Kairi, what's the matter?" Dick inquisition snapped me out of my daze.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," I shook my head to clear it.

"It's definitely something," he persisted, coming back and joining me by the edge.

"Nope," I disagreed. "Nothing."

Before he could argue, I ducked under the water and pushed off the wall, swimming off several feet before resurfacing.

He laughed and dove under the water to follow me. When he popped back up next to me, I splashed him in the face, causing him to splash back.

We spent several hours swimming around and doing basically nothing. It took my mind off all the crap of the past few weeks, but it didn't make it feel any better.

And once we had gotten back out and dried off, I immediately went back to thinking about what to do next.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Dick sat down next to me on the edge of the pool.

He was so close that our arms were just barely touching, and when I swung my feet under the water, they would occasionally bump into his own.

Sighing, my shoulders hunched and I hung my head. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them, trying to hide my face from the world.

"It's just," I started, trying to keep myself from crying. "I was attacked by the same guy, twice," I admitted. "And I didn't stand a _**chance**_," I whispered in defeat. "I couldn't do a single thing. His mercy was what kept me alive, not my own abilities."

Tears leaked out of my eyes and I pulled my knees tighter to my chest.

"Hey," Dick rested his hand on my shoulder. "Don't think like that," he comforted.

He brought his arm all the way around my shoulders and hugged me.

As if that triggered something in me, the tears started spilling out and I began sobbing. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"We're still only thirteen," he continued quietly, tightening the hug slightly. "We don't stand a chance against some adults. But, one day, we will," he assured.

"How do we know we'll make it there?" I inquired, my sobs becoming less frequent.

"We don't," Dick whispered. "But we know that we'll always have each other to count on, right?" he reasoned, sounding almost hopeful.

Would we? Or would Khaos keep his word and kill the people I loved?

"Yeah," I managed to choke out. "We'll always have each other."

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Short, simple, and sweet! I loved writing this chapter!**

** Okay, major spoilers for the newest episode...don't read the next paragraph or so unless you've seen it...**

** First off, I was really excited for this one! I ended up sitting right in front of my hd tv like a little kid! Second off, I started crying when I thought Artemis had died! I was totally freaking out and cussing out Kaldur! But I also felt so bad for Connor when he revealed that M'Gann tried to change his mind (quite literally)! I really hate that Martian now...almost as much as I hate Lagoon Boy (he's a total whackjob that I HATE)! But I was extremely happy when we discovered that Kaldur isn't a traitor! And I love how the show's still mostly focused on the original Team, and not really all the newbies! What I didn't like so much was how Nightwing and Zatanna had 'history'...the one thing I was thinking when he said that was 'Please still be a virgin, please still be a virgin!' Yeah, I know. That's probably not what they meant by 'history'...but I couldn't help but think about that...Overall, I thought it was a pretty good episode! Much better than the first few episodes...I'm still not too happy about those...**

** ANYWAY!**

** Shout out to WeirdoFace14 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** missmusiclover: Thank you! Glad you like it! And my story is about the existence of cryptids (like the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot). There's a secret society that ensures their presence remains unknown to the general public. The main character's, a twelve-year-old girl, father used to work with the society, until he discovered a dark secret about their actions and ran off. When he disappears, she has to go and find out what's happening (as she doesn't know about any of this). So yeah...ANYway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Synk: Yeah, good thing Bruce is paranoid and taught her most languages! But that would certainly give me a headache! Thank you for the review!**

** RobinRules15: Everyone wants to know what's on the dvd! My goodness! Thanks for the review!**

** .Nightingale: I wish that was true, but I think Wally is just naturally slower. Poor him...BUT HOW COULD YOU KILL BATMAN! That's awful! Actually I was thinking of writing an AU fanfic in which all the Leaguers died...and then the Team had to take over...BUT STILL! I almost forgot about Ace, and when I read over the chapter, I was like 'Crap! What about Ace?' so I had to put him back in...And I see where you got that reference! Thank you for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: And I'm glad you have reactions like that! I know exactly how you feel with the whole curiosity thing...that's how I am with the show right now! Thanks for the review!**

** Nightingale...again: I think that sounds like a good idea! I was thinking about doing basically that with Sparrow...but I don't like Dick Grayson in that show a whole lot...he's too...serious...I like him when he goes all mischievous with that adorable cackle of his...But I'd definitely read your story! If you do post it, you have to tell me immediately! And I dislike Dick/Starfire very much...they just don't make a good couple...even DC themselves agreed...**

** Just Watch Me: I love that song! And I agree completely! Thank you for the review!**

** Misakirox: Oh, I'm sorry about that. One of my best friends is moving away to Texas, so I'm not going to stay that in touch with her...if that's any consolation...Thanks for reviewing! Hope you and your friends make up!**

** Ashley: I love my chapters too! Thank you for reviewing!**

** SparrowSky1: I'm going to have a great summer because I have whole days to work on my stories! Yay! Thanks for the review!**

** I just got out of school, so now I have all summer to work on my story! SCORE! And, almost as good, but not quite, the guy I have a crush on lives right down the street! We went on a walk together earlier today...too bad he's not Romanian though...**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	106. Chapter 106

"Dinner time, Mistress Kairi," Alfred knocked on the door.

"What are we having?" I wondered.

"It's taco night," he reminded.

"Right," I nodded. "I'll just have salad, please," I requested, opening my door and following the butler down into the kitchen.

This was going to be pretty awkward.

After my run-in with my apparent mother, could I really trust Bruce? He had lied to me once, who's to say he hasn't more often? Or was I just being paranoid?

Either way, I was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially not Bruce.

I took my normal spot at the table, across from Dick with Bruce and Alfred on the ends.

Alfred served me a Caesar salad, and I murmured a thank you. I didn't really feel all that hungry, so for the majority of dinner time, I just sat picking at my food with my fork.

The only sound in the room was the quiet scraping of utensils against china and the occasional rustling of Bruce's newspaper. I didn't even know why he bothered reading it, all the news was either superficial, already known by us, or about us.

I couldn't stand looking up at Bruce, it just wouldn't feel right. And I feared that if I did, I would explode on him and everything I've been bottling up would spill out. Then I would end up revealing everything about Khaos.

And then Khaos would kill them.

"You're unusually quiet today, Kairi," Bruce observed, breaking the silence.

Even his voice made me want to punch something. I was probably being unreasonable, but this sort of crap tends to do that to you. At least, that's what Bruce has always told me that.

Of course, that could also be a lie.

To avoid any outbursts, I keep my head down and simply shrugged.

"Are you feeling okay, Mistress Kairi?" Alfred checked.

"I'm just not hungry," I mumbled.

Before anyone could reply, I pushed my plate away from myself, scooted out of my chair and hurried up into my room. Okay, so that wasn't the best move. Normally I would ask before excusing myself from the table, but now I was acting out of character.

And they would notice.

Shutting my door, I turned and grabbed my laptop off my nightstand and pulled myself up into my little chamber above my dresser. Ace, who was lying on my bed, glanced up at me and whimpered.

"Hush, Ace," I called down before closing up the panels for my 'Panic Room'.

Flipping on my emergency flashlight, I checked the inventory in the area. I had a spare pillow, my flashlight (of course), my psychic journal, a few pens and pencils, and the manila envelope.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. It might as well be now or never. If I didn't find out what information it held, could I ever find out who Khaos was?

Grabbing the envelope, I pulled out the pile of papers. I held the flashlight in one hand and the papers in the other.

There still wasn't much I could understand from the medical report, but I could use my computer to help with translations.

I opened my journal to a free page and grabbed a pen. Skimming over the report, I recorded what words and letters I could understand. That left me with a bunch of out of context words.

There wasn't much help from the report, and my laptop didn't have the right software to supply and extra translations, so I decided to move on to the letter.

This was something I could translate. It would just take a while.

The first thing I noticed, was that the letter looked like it contained a checklist of sorts. Possibly things I needed to do?

One of the sentences I could easily translate turned out to say 'You know how to hotwire a car, right? Good, you're going to need that information.'

Another one read 'None of the heroes can now about this. They find out, and our plan fails.'

But the most alarming one turned out to be 'I know it's going to be hard, but you have to kill the President.'

..._**right**_...kill the President...figures...

What the heck was I getting myself into?

I went to the top of the letter and began some serious work. It started out like any other letter, with a Dear Whoever.

_'Dear Kairi,'_ it read. _'You've gotten so big. Last time I saw you, you could barely even reach my knee. It has been far too long, my precious Kairi-Bird._

_ I'll bet you have no idea who I am. If you don't, good. That means Bruce has done his job. If you do. Then I'm terribly sorry. I'm sorry for everything._

_ I wish I could tell you what's going on, but this is the mission you have to complete alone. You need to find out who you are, without the help of anyone._

_ First off, have you watched the dvd? If not, go and watch that right now. Then come back and follow the directions below. Take them however you think they should go. They don't need to go in order, but they do need to be done._

_ And they need to be done by you, Kairi-Bird._

Okay, so the letter's a tad creepy.

I put it off to the side and grabbed the dvd, placing it in my laptop and opening up the video on the screen.

It turned out to be centered in a dark room. The one woman from the alley, my _**mother**_, was sitting in the middle of the video.

"Dearest Kairi," she started quietly, her brown eyes glittering with tears. "I'm so sorry Bruce hasn't told you about any of this. I begged him not to," she continued. "And I'm so sorry about what's going to happen. But, if you're watching this, you're going to die."

Wait, what? I was going to _**die**_?

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** That one was a bit short, but I really liked my cliff-hanger! I'm getting so close to the end of this story!**

** Anyway!**

** Lil Miss Sunshine14: I still dislike Batgirl too...but Jaime is pretty cool! Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: That's true...Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian are perfect for each other...Connor is too good for Miss Martian...he always has been (I mean she named him after a tv show...)...kind of pathetic for her...ANYway! Thank you for the review!**

** Synk: I wish I could go swimming right now...I love pools...and fluff is always some of my favorite to write! Thanks for the review!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: Okay, I got the hint...haha...love it...I was really happy about Nightwing's screen time (he's so hot when he fights 0.0)! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Okay you guys...I have eleven sequels to ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** in my mind right now...only one of which is Invasion. In order, there's ****The Sparrow Chronicles:****Birdsong****, ****Chasing Shadows****, ****Project Crisis****, ****A Teenaged Legend****, ****Invasion****, ****The Replacement****, ****Birds Who Don't Chirp****, ****Only the Beginning****, ****Not the End****, ****One Last Time****, and maybe one other that I don't have a name for yet.**

** So yeah, I have a lot on my mind now...**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	107. Chapter 107

** I'm mixing it up again! Anyway! I now have THIRTEEN SEQUELS PLANNED FOR ****THE SPARROW CHRONICLES**** (which I've decided to call TSC for now on)! What the heck is wrong with me? I'm not even done with the FIRST one yet! And thirteen's an unlucky number!**

** Oh well!**

** Shout out to . for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and alerts! Another shout out to Xagi for adding TSC to their favorites, alerts, and for adding me to their favorites! And of course to Mergirl96 for adding the story to their favorites!**

** KairixZatanna 4ever: No...just no...First off, Kairi doesn't go that way. Second off, if you're going to...**_**invite**_**...DC characters to events like that, you should take Batwoman (Kate Kane) and Renee Montoya (they're actually lesbians)...aside from that...I know have horrible nightmares depicting that scene...and I dislike you taking advantage of my character like that...but you can do whatever with Zatanna...**

** Synk: But I love the cliffhangers! And I'm **_**hoping**_** to eventually get to most (if not all) of the sequels. It might take me all of high school, possibly college, and then some, but it's going to be worth it! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Just Watch Me: I don't really think so...mostly because a lot of this story was also working on the actually season and most of the others won't. But they'll still be pretty long! Thank you for the review!**

** .Nightingale: That is a pretty good way to die! But still, it's sad! And I agree. Carefree-13-year-old-Dick is much better than Mr.-15-obsessed-with-Slade-Grayson! And they might bring back the Titans! SCORE! Now I'll have Young Justice AND Teen Titans to gush about! And I bet Batman **_**would**_** agree with us. Rob/Star was awful! Dude, by 'Warrior Cat', do you mean the series by Erin Hunter? Because if you do, you are definitely my long lost sibling! Anyway, I dislike Zatanna and Dick's...history...but I do enjoy Wally's comedic relief! Thanks for the review(s)!**

** KilalaInara: Hah! Yeah...about that...actually...I've got nothing in my defense...And I can't wait to write all the sequels! Although, I'm kinda hoping they don't turn out **_**quite**_** this long...Thank you for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Why thank you!**

** Special thanks to Skye22AnimeGurl for suggesting those two awesome pics for the 'book cover' thingy for ****The Sparrow Chronicles****!**

** (psssst! After this chapter, it'd be your cue to press that one 'review' button!)**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"You're going to die. At least, that's what everyone needs to think," my mother on the screen continued. "You need to fake your death. No one can find out. Not Bruce, or Alfred, and not even Dick," she informed me. "Follow the instructions. I love you."

And then the video ended.

"That's helpful," I sighed in frustration. I'd so rather be strated right now...

I turned back to the list. The first thing was written in a combination of traditional Chinese, Thai, Cantonese, and Swedish. After a few minutes of working on my language skills, I managed to decipher it.

'Contact Khaos', is what it said.

Right. That's the _**perfect**_ idea! Go confront the man trying to kill me! Brilliant...

Groaning, I went to the next thing on the list. This time it was in Arabic, Finnish, French, and Portuguese. 'Enter Crime Alley at three a.m. He will be there. Listen to him.'

Okay, still not very helpful. I was _**not**_ going to hear him out. He was an evil, savage monster.

But...maybe this was the only way to figure out who I really was...

I _**had**_ always claimed that even most villains deserved a second chance...but that had been mostly when I was young and stupid.

And now I was older and stupid.

I was stupid...because I was going to meet with the man trying to kill me...

"Great," I muttered to myself. Rubbing my hands over my face, I groaned. I closed the envelope back up, the letter and whatnot inside.

Since I still couldn't force myself to face Bruce, I turned and fluffed up the worn-out pillow, curling up on my side and bringing myself into a tight ball.

When was I supposed to meet with Khaos? It said three a.m., but on what day? Today? Tomorrow? Next week? How the heck was I supposed to know?

You know that saying, 'Better safe than sorry'? Yeah, if I went today, I wouldn't be safe...but I would probably be sorry...this wasn't really helping...

But, I guess today would be the best bet. Because if it _**was**_ today, and I didn't go, then what if Khaos hurt the people I cared about?

So, looks like I was sneaking out..._**again**_...

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

After twitching and fidgeting for several hours, waiting until it was late enough to leave, I finally leaped out my 'Panic Room' and got dressed. I pulled on some black Converse, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket.

I even grabbed a black knit cap. Oh yeah, I was going full out.

We didn't have security cameras inside Wayne Manor (thank god), so I quickly made my way down the hallway and the staircase. Alfred was typically asleep at two-thirty in the morning (except on rare occasions), so I had to go with my gut and assume that the coast was clear to slip out via the Batcave.

Making my way past the clock and down into the cave, I breathed a short sigh of relief when I noticed that I was alone. I couldn't risk taking any of the cycles, so I raced out of the Batcave on foot, traveling through one of the tunnels and ending up a few blocks from Crime Alley.

I yanked the knit cap farther down on my head, covering the tips of my ears, and pulled my jacket tighter around myself. Keeping my head down, I briskly strode through the falling snow.

After a few short blocks, I was turning down the scum filled streets of Crime Alley. A few gangsters were having a fist fight off to the side, some hobos were selling each other drugs, and more than a couple runaway orphans huddled in the corners. Normally, I was all for taking these people in.

But I wasn't here for Sparrow business.

My arms and legs were growing cold from the never-ending snow. It looked like it could easily develop into a blizzard, and I could hardly see more than a few feet in front of me. Goosebumps crept up my arms and I shivered involuntarily. Whether it was from the actual cold or the foreboding feeling the coated the alley, I couldn't tell.

Khaos would probably like to meet where we had last time. The same alley where I had accidently killed my only mother. But, I didn't believe in accidents like that...it had been a mistake, but not an accident. Khaos had probably planned that I would end up killing her.

That just made it feel all the more worse.

My hands were buried deep in my jacket pockets, and I made my way through the neighborhood with a calm determinedness. Well, I seemed calm on the outside.

On the inside, I don't think it was possible for me to be any more of a confused mess.

I turned onto the dreaded alley, the one where I had stood by and done nothing as my mother bled to death in front of me. Ultimately, I flinched from the memory, and I promptly squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't be such a wimp," Khaos' low voice assaulted my already stinging ears.

My head snapped up to face him, and my eyes instinctively narrowed. "What do you want?" I muttered sourly.

"You came to see me, so cut the crap, kid," he stated back, remaining apparently relaxed.

"So, my...instructions told me to meet you here," my eyes darted over his figure, wondering if he was going to just pull out a weapon and kill me dead.

"The letter from your mother, yes," he nodded in confirmation. "What else do you know?"

I thought about for a moment, trying to figure out what I actually _**knew**_ about this situation. "That's about it," I decided.

He chuckled. "So much like your mother. Come snooping into some dangerous adventure without any good information."

He was speaking like he knew my mother, knew her _**well**_. Or possibly, he just assumed he knew her well, but really didn't. Or possibly, I'm just trying to avoid the unavoidable...

"So, what's with the packet? And everything?" I demanded, my patience running thin.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"But why do I have to fake my own death!" I snapped.

"If anyone finds out what sort of game you're playing, girl, they'll _**never**_ forgive you," he growled, taking several steps forwards and looming over me. "Face it. You just killed a woman, who turned out to be your mother no less, _**willingly**_ negotiated with a murderer, and turned your back on your own allies," he sneered.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was _**right**_. Seriously, who else has mistakenly killed a civilian? Batman certainly hasn't, neither has Superman, or Martian Manhunter, or any of the Leaguers for that matter.

"But I'm a superhero," I ground out. "I will stick to-"

"To what?" he jeered. "_**Justice**_. You're a _**villain**_, little girl. There's no such thing as justice for you anymore."

"I'm not a villain," I protested angrily, my hands balling into fists.

What did he know about me, anyway?

"Oh, really?" he remarked coldly. "What, exactly, constitutes as a villain in your eyes?" he inquired darkly.

"Someone that is engaged in unlawful or unmoral acts," I replied steadily. A villain is a villain and a hero is a hero. End of story.

"Hm," he nodded thoughtfully. "Sneaking out is an unmoral act," he reasoned. "As is lying, keeping secrets, being out past curfew," he listed off. "And _**killing**_."

I flinched back slightly. "That's different," I defended.

"See, _**that's**_ what separates heroes and villains," he ridiculed. "We both break the law, we both do unmoral things, but villains aren't afraid to accept it. Heroes, on the other hand, just cover up their mistakes, always thinking their perfect," he shrugged.

Although it was a carefree motion, he still seemed so...menacing...

"Aside from the obvious control issues that heroes have, we're all alike," he determined.

"I'm _**nothing**_ like you," I muttered, my eyes narrowing in hatred.

"And yet you still betrayed Batty-Boy, just for me," he stated.

"I never betrayed Batman," I argued. "I just," I faltered slightly.

"You just what?" Khaos wondered emotionlessly. "You just went behind his back? Lied to him? Didn't even trust him? Right, not betrayal at all."

"It's not," I ground out.

Or was it? It's not like I meant for things to go like this. I never asked to kill my mother, or have to come and meet this monster. So was I really betraying Bruce?

And did I really care? Not like he hasn't betrayed _**me**_ before. An eye for an eye, right?

"It is," Khaos nodded. "That's betrayal," he assured. Resting a hand on my shoulder, he bent down until he was my height. "You have one week to say goodbye to all your little friends. If you happen to let out our secret, though, they die."

"Goodbye?" I questioned, leaning away from him.

"We're going to stage your death next week," he confirmed, straightening up. "Meet me at the Gotham docks on Monday, four a.m. sharp," he ordered. "Bring only the essentials. And wear your Sparrow suit."

"Who said I agreed to this?" I crossed my arms.

"Cute," he remarked. "You actually think you have a say in this."

"I have a say in my own actions."

"You never have," he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. At least, where his eyes would be if he hadn't been wearing the mask. "Four a.m. sharp, understood?" His grasp tightened, so much so that I thought my jaw would splinter in his hand. "I said, _**understood**_?"

"Understood," I spat.

"Good," he released me, throwing me into the snow-covered ground against the wall. Turning his back to me, he started out of the alley. "Oh," he glanced back at me over his shoulder. "Welcome to the world of villains, Kairi. You've been missed."

"I'm _**not**_ a villain," I retorted.

He simply continued walking, like I had never spoken.

Wait a sec, what did he mean by 'missed'?


	108. Chapter 108

** Hey everyone! Ready for the 108****th**** chapter of ****TSC****? I know I am! Okay, so I'm visiting my oldest brother and my sister-in-law (who has a baby shower for my first niece or nephew) up in Cleveland, Ohio (which is a few hours from where I live)! So, if I can't update for a few days, I'm sorry!**

** Shout out to ODD CANDY for adding ****TSC**** to their favorites and to . for adding me to their favorite authors, and also to Retainer for adding me to their author alert and ****TSC**** to their favorites!**

** .Nightingale: This is so epic, it's almost scary! I can't believe you like ****Warriors**** too! That was seriously my favorite book series from fourth to seventh grade! Although, sadly, I've kinda grown out of it (sad face)...but I still like it (just not as much). But, still! That is AWESOME! Who is your favorite character of all? Mine's Jayfeather (he's always reminded me of a grumpy Batman)! And I love your character! That sounds awesome! I love my foreshadowing...*insert evil chuckle here*...Thanks for reviewing!**

** KilalaInara: ...yeah, I really have no idea...I can't wait to write it myself! And, yeah, weird reviews...Anyway! Thanks for the review!**

** . : I did have a shout out to you! I swear it upon the Bat-Mantle! Eek, that does sound bad for someone's eyes! And when I read- The Sparrow Chronicles, part, I could just imagine a dramatic pause! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Chickenchick: Now I'm imagining Bruce and Dick's reactions too! T.T And the League's as well (since the founders know who she is)! And I have a trick up my sleeve, one that can trick even Batman (although not permanently)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** InfiniteZone: I'm glad you want to read that much Sparrow! And don't worry, it doesn't make you a bad person! I was looking up dead bird pics for the sequel's book cover and I was thinking how funny dead birds look! Sorry, that was random! Thank you for the review!**

** missmusiclover: Haha! Wouldn't you like to know? Thanks for the review!**

** Skye222AnimeGurl: Oh, about that...Yeah, you won't be finding out all that soon...Like, maybe in the fourth Sparrow sequel...haha...Thanks for reviewing!**

** Raven: You know I can't deny the Robin on Top! As long as it's Richard...Okay! This is for you, then! Thank you very, incredibly much for reading, getting addicted, and reviewing!**

** Synk: Oh, Khaos has his reasons...*evil chuckle*...i've been doing that too much today, it might hurt my vocal box! ANYway! Thank you for the review!**

** Retainer: FIRST TIME REVIEWER! YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you made it all the way here!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

After Khaos left, I was in a complete daze. Pulling myself to my feet, I kicked a clump of snow nearby and shuffled off. I took my time. There was no need for rushing.

I was going to die in less than a week anyway.

Did anything really matter, then?

If I was going to 'die' so suddenly, have I just wasted the majority of my life for the lives of others? What was the point of being a superhero? People are going to die no matter what we do. All we ever do is prolong the inevitable.

And end up ruining our own lives while we're at it.

Was that why villains were the way they were? Because they knew you only live life once, so they live it exactly the way they want to?

I guess there was a bit of reason in that...

Someone in the alleyways whistled, and I stopped in my tracks. Stupid idiots such as the gangsters should know not to disturb someone when they're thinking.

"Get a life," I spat in their direction.

They were the scrawny and lousy type of gangsters, the weaker ones that acted all tough whenever their higher-ups weren't around.

"Ooh," they sing-songed in harmony, taking a few steps towards me. "This one's feisty," one of them chuckled. "I like feisty."

"Do you also like knuckle sandwiches?" I muttered, turning on my heel and striding off.

I was in _**no**_ mood to deal with idiots like these guys...

They merely laughed. The one that had spoken grabbed my shoulder. "Someone's out of place," he remarked.

"That would be you," I glared at him, going full Bat-glare. "You certainly belong at the bottom of a dumpster. If you could even find the difference between one and your mom," I spat, brushing his hand off me.

From behind, the rest of his 'entourage' oohed and scooted back.

A fight was about to start...

Good, I was really itching for a punching bag.

"Little brat," his eyebrow twitched.

"What, talking to your unmentionables?" I mocked. "I can't believe you could even _**find**_ them."

"Why you!" he yelled, recklessly throwing a poor punch in my direction.

I easily stepped to the side, avoiding the blow. Without even taking my hands out of my pockets, I brought my foot up in a front kick, nailing him in the groin.

He fell to his knees, and I proceeded to knee him in the face. Blood welled up from his nose, dribbling down.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and made my way out of the alley. From behind me, the angry shouts and scuffling of the other punks echoed quietly through the snow-dampened walls.

Ignoring them, I stormed back through the littered streets of Gotham, heading back to the tunnel that I had come through. I didn't even care if Bruce and Dick were back from patrol, or if Alfred was awake, I just marched back through the (thankfully) empty Batcave, past the clock, up the stairs, and into my room.

Sighing, I collapsed down onto my bed. Ace, who had been sleeping previously, shifted closer to me, snuggling up against my side.

"Oh, Ace," I murmured into my pillow. "What am I supposed to do?"

Even with all the stress of today, I still somehow managed to give in to a fitful slumber.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

The next day, I was on edge. I was admittedly jumpy, very much so, and I just couldn't sit still. Breakfast was a pain, as I kept on fidgeting in my seat uncomfortably. Alfred was one of the best cooks ever, but today, I just couldn't get myself to swallow a single bite.

"Kairi, what's your problem?" Dick turned to me.

"Hm?" I wondered. "Oh, it's nothing," I tried to shrug it off.

But, I _**did**_ happen to live with the World's Greatest Detective...which wasn't very helpful...

Alfred, Bruce, and Dick gave me _**those**_ looks, each of them working to wear me down.

"What?" I struggled to keep my cool. This really wasn't the best time for them to act all suspicious.

"You've been acting strangely for several days, Mistress Kairi," Alfred reasoned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

Crap, crap, crap! I needed a good excuse...why would I be acting oddly? Oh, I got the _**perfect**_ thing! Good thing I'm a girl...

"Well, um, there is..._**something**_," I twiddled my thumbs, looking down at my lap.

"What is it?" Bruce inquired.

"It's kinda awkward," I murmured. I cannot believe I was actually about to do this..."Mothernaturecaughtuptome," I muttered in a rush.

"What?" Dick persisted, not managing to catch what I had said.

"Mothernaturecaughtuptome," I answered again.

Bruce and Alfred both understood, though. And they thankfully turned away to return to what they were doing.

"What?" Richard asked once more.

Sometimes, he was just too naïve.

"It's a girl thing!" I finally shouted. "Okay!" Then I promptly slammed my head down on the counter. "I really hate being a girl," I grumbled to myself.

"Oh," was all that Dick could reply with.

"Yep," I nodded in defeat, my head still on the counter. "Oh."

And then he began laughing at me. Normally, I would be incredibly angry, but I wanted to remember everything about his laugh. Even if it was directed at me, I was really going to miss it.

"You need to eat," Bruce told me as he skimmed the Gotham news.

"I'm not hungry," I shrugged.

"You need something, Mistress Kairi," Alfred instructed. "Your body is going to more vulnerable not that you're on your period."

Dick covered his mouth with his hand as he began chuckling again.

"Don't say it so bluntly!" I exclaimed, elbowing Richard in the ribs.

"Have you gotten any cramps?" Bruce checked.

My cheeks started reddening. "I'm not having this conversation with you guys," I muttered. "I think now would be a good time to head to school," I slid off the stool, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed Dick's sleeve, dragging him with me as I stormed off to the front door.

"I'll drive you two," Alfred called, following after us outside and to the limo.

Even once we got into our ride, I kept my hold on Dick's sleeve. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind too much.

The trip to school was short and quiet. Once we arrived, Richard and I said goodbye to Alfred and headed off into the building.

Most of the day went as per usual: a few classes with some stuck-up preps (that would be most of the teachers) and annoying idiots (most of the students), then off to an overpriced lunch. By sixth period, when I had physical education, though, I was barely holding myself together.

It was finally settling in.

By Monday of next week, I was never going to see any of these people again. I wasn't going to see the Gotham Task Force, or Commissioner Gordon, or my classmates, my teachers, not the Leaguers, or the Team. Never again would I see Alfred, or Dick, or even Bruce.

After Monday, I was never going to see my family again.

I felt like I was choking, my heart beat erratically, and I felt insanely light-headed. Everything was _**wrong**_, just completely wrong. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about any of this.

Pushing past the on-coming panic attack (Bruce had taught me how to recover from one), I waited until I raced into a bathroom stall and collapsed against the wall.

Now that I was alone, I gave into the attack, shaking uncontrollably as I hugged my knees to my chest. Sweat was pouring down my face, which was buried against my knees in a vain attempt to disappear. A shudder ran down my spine and I hugged my knees tighter against myself.

This wasn't my first panic attack (there had been the first billionaire party I went to, the one time when Bruce got shot while on patrol, and again when Alfred came down with a rare disease), but they had been back when I was a little kid. With training, I normally managed to avoid events like this.

Bruce said the key to handling a panic attack (or even an anxiety attack) is to find a stable state of mind, one where only oneself and peace exist.

Yeah _**right**_.

Peaceful state of mind? I was going to 'die' in only four days! Peaceful was no longer a word in my dictionary. And neither was stable, might I add. So I'd have to wait it out.

After about twelve minutes, my shaking had died down, and my breathing had slowly returned to normal. Pushing myself to my feet, I realized I had gotten up too soon, and the world spun around before I collapsed back to my knees.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my legs and carefully pulled myself up. I stood there for a few seconds before opening the stall and heading out of the bathroom.

If I went to class this late (as I had rushed to the bathroom during class change) I'd definitely get a demerit. So, instead of going to seventh period, I headed off to the nurse's office.

I stepped right into the small office, where Mrs. Culler was sitting casually at her desk, listening to some quiet music in the background.

"Oh, Kairi, what's the matter?" she wondered, leaning back in her swivel chair.

"I just need a breather," I explained. The good thing was that it didn't take much to sound slightly pathetic.

"Come on and take a seat," Mrs. Culler nodded towards the tiny couch off to the side. "So, are you just looking for a chance to get out of class?" she whispered as if it was a conspiracy.

This was the cool thing about Mrs. Culler. She didn't mind her favorite students cutting class in her office. And she was also a pretty good nurse in general.

"I have Mr. Davis this period," I smiled slightly.

"Understandable," she sighed.

Mr. Davis was the single most boring teacher in the history of the world. Funny, because that's also what he taught, history of the world. His voice would draw out in long, never-ending sentences, and he always spoke in mono-tone. Even he sounded bored with himself.

"So you're just going to chill here?" Mrs. Culler reasoned.

I smiled hopefully.

"Okay, how can I say no to a kid in my office," she grinned. Adding in a whisper, "It's a good thing I like you, too."

"Thanks," I nodded.

For the rest of the period, I reclined on the miniature couch, staring up at the ceiling and trying to keep my mind on the music, not on Khaos.

...it didn't work too well...

When the time for eighth period came, it was time for me to go talk with my Big Sister. We were going to meet out in the Commons area (which also doubled as our cafeteria).

Biding a farewell to Mrs. Culler, I headed off to meet Artemis, taking deep breaths the entire way. Why did I feel like I was going to break-down as soon as I saw her?

Oh, yeah. Probably because I was...

And lo and behold, practically as soon as I saw her, I started crying. Well, actually, sobbing would be a better definition of my fall of sanity.

She immediately noticed me, and I quickly tried to rub off all the tears with my sleeve, but to no avail. Coming over, Artemis hugged me and I threw my arms around her, her working to calm me down.

But, for the second time that day, I was a lost cause. It is, rather obviously, incredibly hard to console someone who is inconsolable.

Eventually, Artemis managed to bring me over to one of the tables. After a few minutes, my sobbing quieted, but I remained holding her hand, wiping the trails of my tears with my sleeve.

"What's the matter, Kairi?" she wondered in concern. "Did anyone hurt you?"

The way she was fussing over me, I didn't deserve it. Khaos was absolutely right. I was a murderer.

I was a villain.

"It's nothing," I assured her.

In fact, it would almost be a relief to just leave with Khaos. Just fake my death and get out of here, never to see the people I cared about again. If I had no one to care about, I wouldn't care, and if I didn't care, I wouldn't have my feelings hurt _**because**_ I cared.

"It's not nothing," Artemis replied steadily.

"I don't want to talk about," I explained. "And it doesn't concern you," I closed myself off.

"If you say so," she regarded me, slightly suspicious.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

"Hey," Dick called as I met up with him in front of school.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"Kairi-cakes!" an all-too-familiar voice beckoned on the other side of the courtyard.

Crap no. I was in _**no**_ mood to deal with Chad now, of all times.

Pulling my coat tighter around myself, I scowled as the oh-so annoying teenager started walking towards us.

Dick also scowled. And, much to my shock, before Chad reached us, Dick slung his arm over my shoulders and guided me off towards where Alfred typically waited for us.

My cheeks flushed, and I was, admittedly, pleasantly surprised. But this would just make saying goodbye even harder...

"Uhm...thank you," I mumbled once we were out of Chad's sight.

"Don't mention it," he replied casually.

And even though Chad wasn't following us, he kept his arm around my shoulders.

When the limo came into sight, his arm quickly slipped down my back until his hand grasped mine.

Climbing into the back seat of the limo, I buckled up, keeping my hold on Dick's hand.

"How were your days, Master Richard and Mistress Kairi?" Alfred inquired as we drove off.

"Good," we both chimed in unison.

In reality: terrible would have been the world's biggest understatement.

I was going to die in four days.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

** Please review!**

** ~AvenJackel**


	109. Chapter 109

** Okay, so I was bored in Cleveland (luckily I had my trusty laptop with me)!**

** I don't really have much to say...huh...that's unusual for me...**

** Oh yeah! I was so angry when they only showed a rerun in the Young Justice show spot! DARN PRODUCERS!**

** Wow, I haven't done this in a while, but DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry to inform you, but I, AvenJackel, in no way, shape, or form, stake a claim as Young Justice for my own. IF I did own it, we would already be to season four...just saying...**

** Shout-out time!**

** To Bambi Eyes 14 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites!**

** To BlackFang5461 for adding the story (and me) to their favorites!**

** To Maros-sad-song for adding ****TSC**** to their favorites and alerts!**

** To IDKaleigh for adding myself and the story to their alerts (and me to their favorites)!**

** To SparrowSky1 for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their favorites and alerts (and me to their favorites)!**

** To Sylanc for adding my story to their story alerts and favorites!**

** Synk: NO! Don't you die too! I don't want to be a murderer! And don't worry! There are THIRTEEN sequels! It's not permanent! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Bambi Eyes 14: I can kinda see where you're coming from...BUT, between the League, the Team, Gotham patrol, AND Khaos, it's not like she really has time for boys. AND, believe it or not, not every teenage girl goes boy-crazy. Anyway! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** .Nightingale: YOU NAMED A WARRIOR CAT AFTER SPARROW! YES! THANK YOU! You are most definitely my long-lost sibling...I must confront my tata about this! *sigh* I wish I lived in the DC universe AND was your neighbor! That is my dream world! Anyway! Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: I know! It is too soon! But I love intense writing! And thank you! I hope the baby's healthy too! Thanks for the review!**

** Phoebe: Why, thank you! I updated as fast as possible! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Misakirox: Stupid life got me all held up...took me too long to update! ANYway! Thank you for the review!**

** BlackFang5461: Thank you for considering that! I aim for a chapter a day (emphasis on aim), and since it's summer, I don't really have much else to do! And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Lady Ishtar12123: Ugh, PSP's are impossible to read off! and school...just eck...ANYWAYS! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Random Person: One of the sequels is scheduled to be during Invasion! I'm excited for it! And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** Retainer: I just couldn't resist...it was too perfect for the occasion...THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

** chickenchick: Don't worry, the heroes have a card up their sleeves! Sparrow's cover won't be blown that easily! Thank you for the review!**

** Raven: I'm very glad you liked it! I personally really liked writing it! And thank god! If it was any other Robin, I'd slowly die on the inside! RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON IS THE ONE AND ONLY TRUE ROBIN! Sorry, I just had to get that out! Thanks for reviewing!**

** missmusiclover: It's is infallibly the best excuse for girls! And it was really fun to write! Thank you for reviewing!**

** IDKaleigh: Major kudos to you! 108 chapters in one day! That's awesome! Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** just eating toast: I know my summary sucks! I probably wouldn't read my own story! But thank you so much for giving it a chance! I'm glad you made it this far! Thanks for the review!**

** So, awesome!**

** On with the story!**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I flipped off to the side, narrowly avoiding a well-aimed punch. Drops of sweat were rolling down my cheeks as I swiped a leg under the feet of my opponent. They hadn't expected the move and started to wobble slightly, but righted themselves quickly and came back with a high-kick.

Ducking, I rolled to the other side of my attacker. I leapt up and round-house kicked them against the neck, sending them sprawling onto the ground.

"Good fight, Rocket," I grinned, placing my hands behind my head to open up my lungs and get more oxygen.

"Girl, you are wicked good," she smirked back, jumping up. "But I'll get you someday," she continued.

"You almost did today," I replied.

The two of us walked over to the edge of the training pad to where the rest of the Team was. I stopped beside Robin, turning to face Black Canary.

"Who's next?" our trainer questioned.

Kid Flash raised his hand excitedly. "I'll go!" he exclaimed, racing to the middle of the training system.

Cackling, Robin flipped out to join him. "Prepare to feel the dis," he smirked at the speedster.

"Aw," Kid Flash whined, deflating. "Come on man!"

Both of them settled into fighting positions. Once Black Canary called for them to start, the two boys rushed at each other.

My mind wandered in and out of the battle, occasionally catching punches and kicks before going back into my own thoughts.

Thoughts that contained Khaos and my 'death' that was going to happen in only three days.

Three days. That's how long I have to see the people I care about. This was blowing up in my face, and I was certainly not happy about that.

Of course, there wasn't much to be happy about these days.

There was still so much that I wanted to do in life! I haven't even had my first kiss (except for a peck on the cheek or some CPR)! Or a boyfriend for that matter!

And now I doubt I would ever get the chance to!

"Great training today, Team," Black Canary snapped me out of my thoughts. "Do what you like for the rest of the day," she nodded before turning and disappearing through the zeta-beam.

"So, who's up for a movie night?" Kid Flash grinned widely.

"Horror?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want, babe," the speedster replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

"PDA you two," Zatanna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Horror sounds good," Robin laughed.

"I don't know," Miss Martian added uncertainly.

"After the stuff we've been through, I don't think a scary movie is going to do you in," I assured her. That, at least, was true for me.

"Horror it is," Superboy nodded, walking towards the flat-screen TV in the other room.

Before the rest of us settled down, we went to go change into some civvies. I threw on some dark wash skinny jeans, dark violet hoodie, and black Converse, with my Aviator sunglasses, of course.

Upon returning to the TV room, I realized I had taken a bit longer than usual, leaving me to be the last one out. Connor was sitting in his favorite green armchair, M'gann reclining on his lap, while Kaldur occupied the love-seat opposite next to Raquel. Wally had his arm slung casually across Artemis' shoulders as the two cuddled on the couch, and Robin and Zatanna had taken up the rest of the space, leaning back nonchalantly.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, you guys," I grumbled, only half-jokingly.

"First come, first serve," Wally replied cheekily.

Rolling my eyes, I laid back on the ground right in front of the TV, my arms folded up behind my head in order to prop it up slightly.

"Okay, so movie choices," the speedster rushed to stand in front of us. "We have House of Wax," he held up one DVD.

"Special effects sucked," Robin chastised.

"The Thing," Wally held up another disc.

"The plot line was poorly carried out," I shrugged.

"Then how about It?" he suggested, slightly unsure.

"You have a terrible taste in horror," Artemis grumbled, before getting up and going to the cabinet that held all the movies. "Completely awful," she criticized, throwing out several discs as she didn't like them. "Ooh, here's a good one," she remarked, pulling out a dark-colored DVD case. "The Ring," she added ominously.

I sat up quickly. "That's a Japanese-styled horror, isn't it?" I wondered apprehensively.

"Yep," the archer nodded in satisfaction. "Not scared, are you?" she grinned playfully.

"Hardly," I scoffed. "I've seen _**grandmas**_ scarier than that."

"Hello Megan!" M'gann suddenly called. "We need popcorn!" Flying off, she went into the kitchen and I soon heard the familiar popping of popcorn.

By the time Wally had inserted the disc into the DVD player, M'gann had returned with several huge bowls of popcorn and settled back down.

I wasn't much in the mood for popcorn, so I laid back and quietly watched as the movie started. The plot wasn't the best (better than Saw, but not as good as Halloween), so I quickly became bored. Instead of letting my mind wander and having to think of You-Know-Who (I am now refusing to even _**think**_ his name), I started paying close attention to all my friends' reactions.

Connor, as always, was pretty impassive to all the surprises and suspense in the movie, and he merely sat there, looking just as bored as myself. M'gann, on the other hand, was probably the personification of scared, as she hid behind a small pillow, her eyes barely peeking over the edge. Kaldur looking intrigued, most likely wondering why land-dwellers would invent a movie such as this. Raquel, I think, had some of the best reactions. She would gasp, jump, and laugh at all the right moments, it was actually pretty funny. Wally and Artemis were a bit too absorbed in sucking face to really watch the movie. Zatanna looked a tad spooked, and she would jump occasionally, but Robin simply laughed...at everything.

After watching my friends for a bit, I once more grew bored. I was really spending one of my last days here watching a movie? That's just _**great**_.

I stared up at the ceiling, at least the black swarm of what I could see of the ceiling, trying in vain not to think of You-Know-Who. How was he going to stage my death? Batman's the World's Greatest Detective, I'm positive he would be able to tell a dead body from a live body. If he couldn't, that would just be sad.

And when I 'died', what would happen to everyone? Would the entire League mourn me? Or would I just become another lost in battle to them? And what about Robin? He's already seen his entire family fall to their deaths. Was I doing him a favor? My actions would save his life, right? Or would they just end up ruining it? What would this do to Batman? He's changed so much since I first met him. Would he end up reverting to the old him?

No, he wouldn't do that. He would still have Robin to take care of. The two of them could work together, like always, and get over my death.

Or track me down to the ends of the universe...

Unfortunately, the second option sounds more like them.

Some screaming (both on the screen and from my Martian friend) brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times in confusion, until I fully focused on what was around me.

The movie was still playing, but it was nearing the end now. Some other person had just been chased by the main villain, thought she was safe, and then ultimately killed. Same old, same old.

Once the movie was over, Wally leaped up to put in the sequel, but I passed and instead returned to Wayne Manor.

What would be easier: dealing with the loss of close friends, or dealing with the loss of distant friends?

Definitely the distant one.

So, that's how I would spend my last few days. Distancing myself from the rest of the world, from Gotham, from the League, from the Team, and, most importantly, from the Bat-Family.

I don't care how much it hurt me, as long as it didn't get them hurt physically.

Then I would be okay.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******


	110. Chapter 110

** Okay you guys, 110****th**** chapter of ****TSC****. I will admit it freely. I started crying when I wrote this. Not so much because this chapter was particularly sad, but mostly because I'm expecting this to be the second-to-last chapter in this story (and also because one of my best friends is moving halfway across the country today). **

** I really hope you all like it! Even if it is drawing to a close!**

** Shout out to:**

** Sapphire Psycho for adding ****The Sparrow Chronicles**** to their alerts!**

** ChocolatSugar for adding the story to their alerts and favorites!**

** Happy aquatic panda for favoriting my story and adding it to alerts!**

** Shiketsu for adding ****TSC**** to their alerts and favorites!**

** Sorry you guys. I'm not really in an exclamation point mood today...but all my reviews definitely helped!**

** IDKaleigh: Yay! I love people who review every chapter! I agree with you about the friends thing. I know people who can go an entire day without going within five feet of any other human being. It's kind of strange. And when I write this, I typically think about what **_**I**_** would do to (and then all my OCs start yelling in my head because I'm a big baby and they're not)...It gets really confusing...Thanks for the review!**

** missmusiclover: Oh trust me. It only gets worse from here . Batsie has kept her in the Batcave for too long. Now she's going to die without her first kiss. So sad. Unless she can seduce someone...no, not her style...Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Synk: Okay. But don't stay dead too long, it's not very good for you! And I'm TERRIFIED of the Ring. It's just freakin scary! But I just had to make Robin laugh it off like that. Thanks for reviewing!**

** .Nightingale: I was very happy to see Robin again (I've missed him), but then Zatanna was there too...darn it...And I liked how you made Isis! I love that cat. And I've always liked the music they pick for Zelda (especially Twilight Princess). Good choice! I'm so freakin excited for the new Dark Knight movie! I just cannot wait! As for Jason, I've always liked how he's been the 'Bad Boy' of the family (even family has to have one), so I'm definitely going to throw him into the mix! Anyway. Thank you for the review!**

** angel2u: For the first one, you'll have to read to find out. As for the second, **_**probably**_** not, but I'm not 100% sure just yet. And for the third, **_**eventually**_** I plan to. And if I do, then Sparrow will probably become Nightwing's partner (known as Flamebird). Thanks for reviewing!**

** just eating toast: Sorry this took so long! I suddenly lost inspiration for it. But thank you for reviewing!**

** Ana-Comic Fan: I love building up the anticipation for you guys. And I'm glad you like it! But I'm not quite sure if I'll actually write the reactions of the Team and the League (as it's from Sparrow's POV and she obviously wouldn't be there). I guess I'll try and make it work, since so many of you guys want to see it. Thanks for the review!**

** KilalaInara: Don't worry, I've had tissues ready too! And I could never see Wally as much of a horror movie guy...so, yeah! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

** Random Person: I so glad you like it! Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'll actually write the reactions of everyone (as the story's in Sparrow's POV), but I'll try and make it work, because so many people want to see it. But I'm not promising anything. Thank you for the review, as always!**

** Raven: Well, she doesn't really know exactly **_**why**_**, but if she doesn't go with him, then Khaos told her he would kill Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. Other than that, the real reason will be revealed in the sequel. Thanks for the review!**

** Richard Grayson Fan: You guys know my weaknesses too well! I can't refuse the Robin on Top! And kudos to you for reading it all in one day! Glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing!**

** ChocolatSugar: Don't get me wrong, I actually really like Barbara in the comics (its mostly how they make her in the shows that I dislike). Although, I personally prefer her as Oracle. She's awesome like that, and a family always need their information! And about the romance...well...it's complicated. Let's just leave it at that! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Retainer: I'm glad you feel so much emotion from my story! Sorry it took longer than usual to update! Thank you for the review!**

** BlackFang5461: The plot just keeps thickening! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Jasmine: Kudos to you! Even I probably would take longer to read all those chapters in that time (and it's my own story)! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Ashley: Yay! You're back! I'm glad you're caught back up! Thank you for the review!**

** Wow. Sixteen reviewers! On one chapter! Woot! Anyway. Hope you guys all like this chapter.**

** Please review.**

** Khaos demands it.**

** ~AvenJackel**

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

It was Saturday. I only had two more days to live.

Death had always been pretty constant in my life. My 'surrogate parents' had raised me in an alley made of death itself, and then they too were added to the body count (although that could've just been a lie). And life being a super-hero wasn't much happier. No one could save everyone; that much was evident. People die.

That's life.

No one ever said that it was fair, and it sure as heck doesn't feel very fair at all.

And yet, I felt like I almost deserved this. I knew I did. I was a murderer after all, just like _**he**_ had claimed. Murderers were put on the death penalty, so was this so far from justice?

No, it wasn't so far. In fact, it was too close for comfort. Since when did justice actually make _**sense**_? It never has, and I have a suspicion that it never should.

Whose right was it anyway to determine what 'justice' even was?

Did anyone have that right? Or have we all just deluded ourselves, thinking that we should, just because we can?

There was a knock at the door, light and quiet.

It was odd. No one typically comes into my room at five in the morning. They only would if I had a nightmare, which I _**did**_ have one, but that was two hours ago. Now I was just staring up at the ceiling with nothing better to do.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's Dick," his voice permeated through the door. "Are you decent?"

"Depends what you mean by decent," I replied readily.

"As long as you're not cent," he murmured, opening the door and stepping in.

"Not like you'd care what state of dress I'm in," I remarked.

His cheeks instantly turned pink. "That was one time!" he defended, shouting in a whisper so as not to alert Bruce or Alfred. "And I didn't see anything!"

Long story short, when we were ten, he had barged into my room (without knocking), while I was changing into my school uniform. He had covered his eyes instantly and all that I had had to do was pull down my shirt, but it was still pretty awkward.

"Anyway," I sighed, sitting up on my bed. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he recalled vaguely. "But I have a feeling you do," he sat on the edge of my bed. "So, what _**is**_ it?" he persisted.

I leaned in as if to tell him. "I haven't the slightest," I muttered before drawing back.

"Yes you do," his voice suddenly hardened. "And I'm not going to stop pestering you until I know what it is."

"Good luck with that," I steeled my voice as well. "I'm tougher to crack than you'll ever know."

"You do realize that Bruce is suspicious."

"Of course, I'd be disappointed if he wasn't."

"Are you a clone?" Dick demanded out of the blue. His eyes had the determination that he normally had during missions, but also the more delicate, fragile twinge of his 'Richard Persona'.

Out of everything I was expecting that was definitely not it. I was taken aback and my mouth hung open a tad. "W-what makes you say that?" I managed to get out.

"You haven't been acting like yourself," he reasoned. "But, are you a clone?" he demanded once more.

"If I was, how would I know?" I shot back. "We both know what happened to Roy. He had no idea for _**years**_. In fact, I could have been a clone ever since I was a kid. Not like I know where I came from to begin with."

He nodded, as if satisfied with my answer. "That is definitely a Kairi answer," he figured. "Good," he sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if my best friend turned out to be replaced by a clone," a grin made its way onto his face.

I couldn't find it in myself to smile back. His words had practically confirmed the bad news. What would he do if his best friend turned out to be replaced by a clone? What would he do if his best friend _**died**_?

"What is it?" his expression softened, turning into one of concern.

"It's the same as what was bothering me last time you asked," I explained. "I just can't get it out of my head."

"Maybe you should talk to Canary," Dick suggested.

"I'd rather keep it between you and me," I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. "So what are you doing up so early?" I deliberately changed the subject.

He shrugged casually. "Couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Neither could I," I agreed.

"Well then."

"Well then, indeed."

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Not a clue," he grinned, falling onto his back. "What do _**you**_ want to do?"

"I can't believe we're starting this," I muttered to myself. "Nothing. That's what I want to do."

"Surely there's _**something**_," he complained.

"Watch TV," I suggested doubtfully.

He burst out laughing, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to reduce the sound. "Right, like there's anything good on anyway," he chuckled.

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," I remarked.

"We could take Ace for a walk," he shrugged.

At the sound of his name, the German shepherd raised his head. His ears, which were considerably less floppy than when I first found him, were twitched in Dick's direction, and he watched the boy intently.

"At five in the morning?" I wondered skeptically.

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing we've done," he added.

I paused for a moment to think about it. "Do you think Bruce and Alfred would let us, Mother Hen?" I grinned.

"Who says we're telling them, Chicky-Chick," he smirked back.

"Meet at the front door in five," I nodded seriously.

"Gotcha," he leaped off my bed and headed through the door to his room.

Climbing out of bed, I changed out of my pajamas and into some denim skinny jeans, white graphic t-shirt, winter coat, and boots. Then I grabbed Ace's leather leash, causing him to bark excitedly.

"Hush," I quieted him, clipping the leash onto his collar before heading out into the hallway.

By the time I got to the front door, Dick was waiting impatiently for me. We checked all around to make sure no one was there, and then headed out into the snow-washed world of Gotham.

It was most definitely cold outside; the sun not yet rose and fresh snow coated the entire place, with even more still falling even at present. The cold stung my eyes and the crisp air burned my lungs whenever I breathed in.

But it felt splendid.

The two of us walked around the 'neighborhood' several times. It wasn't much of an actual neighborhood, as it lacked a large quality of neighbors, but there were a few here and there. Ace normally stuck by my side, but occasionally would run off to chase one thing or another.

It was mostly silent, as there wasn't really much to say, but it wasn't an awkward sort of silence. In fact, it was rather peaceful and refreshing.

By the time we got back, Bruce was up and about.

And he wasn't exceptionally happy.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving the house?" he demanded as soon as we opened the door.

"You guys were sleeping," Dick reasoned innocently.

"We didn't want to wake you," I added, shrugging.

"_**Don't**_ do it again," Bruce warned.

"Okay," we replied in unison, brushing the snow off ourselves.

Sighing in frustration, he turned on his heel and stalked off, heading straight for the Bat Cave.

"He's just worried about you two," Alfred explained, taking our coats and hanging them up in the closest. "Now it's time for breakfast," he ushered us into the kitchen.

Alfred made us chocolate pancakes and bowls of fruit. "What were you two doing up so early?" he gave us a knowing look.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," I replied shortly, before taking a bite of my pancake.

After breakfast, I excused myself and hurried up to my bedroom.

I had two days left.

Surely there was something I could do? There had to be a way to change my own fate. Or, at the very least, make it easier for others to except it.

Was Khaos going to actually kill me? Or was he going to make me wish he had?

I didn't want Bruce and Dick thinking I had actually died...but if I told them, then Khaos would somehow find out. And then people I cared about would be killed.

Sighing in frustration, I climbed up into my 'Panic Room', looking over the packet from my mother one last time. What I hadn't noticed before is that there was a second letter between the pages of the first letter. At the top, the second letter said 'Dear Bruce'.

I froze. What? Just what the heck?

Looking to the page before Bruce's letter, one of the instructions (a combination of Afrikaans, Hindi, and Indonesian) was to give the letter to Bruce...before I went with Khaos.

Okay. That seemed like a _**great**_ idea.

Give a letter to Bruce? He would get even _**more**_ suspicious of me! Unless...what if I hid the letter? And I hid it someplace only Bruce would know to look? Would he even look?

And if I was going to hide a letter to Bruce, then surely I should hide a letter to Dick, right? In all technicalities, a letter never sent, is still a letter...

Would Khaos know what I was telling them?

Bruce had once told me that 'Life is a compilation of measured risks'. What ever happened to my admittedly, slightly cocky attitude and rebellious actions? I had never been afraid to take risks before. Heck, I had grown up throwing caution to the wind most of the time!

So. I was going to write Dick a letter.

Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and a pen, I was suddenly at a loss of what to write. Should I just come out and tell him everything that's happened with Khaos? Or should I leave out some information? Or should I just make it a cryptic note?

Could this letter change my fate? And, if it did, would it be in a good way, or a bad way?

Measured risk. That's what I had to take. I had been so submissive to Khaos. And now was the time to start my revolt.

But, then again, who was I to strike out against him? Surely I wasn't a hero anymore. I had killed someone. I no longer deserved that title.

Rubbing my face with my hands, I just decided to start writing Dick's letter.

_'Dear Dick,_

_ If you're reading this, I must have died. Not the best circumstances, I know. But I need you to trust me, Dick. It's not over. Not even close._

_ It's that one man. The one who attacked me in the alley, and once again on our mission in Castolia. It's his fault I'm gone. And I need your help._

_ When you read this, I need you to find me._

_ Love,_

_ Kairi'_

Short, not so sweet, and simple. And honestly, probably the only thing I would be able to write without bursting into tears.

Sighing, I folded it up and placed it between the cover and first page of my psychic journal. I was too tired of all of this. Why couldn't I just be normal? Is that really so much to ask?

Or not even normal, but merely someone who didn't happen to be targeted by some psychopathic monster?

Was it too much to ask to get a break for once?

And why did all these bad things happen to people who try so hard to make their world a better place?

I'm Kairi Wayne, also known as Sparrow. My birthday is July 31st and I'm thirteen-years-old.

And I only had two days to live.


	111. Chapter 111

**Here we are, everyone. Finally, at chapter 111, we come to the final chapter of ****The Sparrow Chronicles.**** I'm so happy that after I post this chapter, I'll be able to go and click 'complete' for this story! I have come so far in my writing and I'd like to thank you all so incredibly much for sticking with me through it all!**

** Now I'm getting all emotional...**

** Sorry it took me so long to get this out! Summer's been a bit hectic, and then I lost a bit of my muse for this, and then I was too sad to write it! But, here it is now!**

** Shout outs to: angel2u, sabina black, Glittering-Red-Rose, Skye222AnimeGurl, clawsandcombatboots, and InfiniteZone!**

** IDKaleigh: I'm guessing you mean the good kind of chills! Yes? Hopefully? Or else I'm just making myself look stupid! But, anyways, thank you! I love writing chapters such as that! And I'm glad you like reading them! As always, thanks for the review!**

** angel2u: Sorry I took so long! I kind of lost my muse for this chapter! It was probably the hardest one to write so far! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** ashley: Haha, right, the Bat Family knows **_**everything**_**! Or do they? Well, sorry that you're bad at archery! Thanks for reviewing!**

** .Nightingale: What was that? 4, maybe 5, reviews? I think that's your record! Well, it's awesome that you're half-Indonesian! Which side, mother's or father's? I'm not a huge fan of Ashfur (he kind of got on my nerves...a lot), so, yeah! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You are an awesome reader!**

** Richard Grayson Fan: Why do I keep killing all my fans? It's terrible! But I got banned from the computer once because I was on a writing splurge and I sat there typing for about seven hours straight! Not really the best thing for my eyes! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

** missmusiclover: It was so hard for me to write too! I started crying because it was the last chapter! And then I got tears on my keyboard! But, I hope you like what I've done with it! Thank you for the review!**

** Raven: Yeah, I started crying too! I'm going to take a relatively short break between this story and the sequel, but it shouldn't be too terribly long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Synk: I couldn't get myself to not let him know, it felt like I was betraying him too! And don't worry, I've got virtual tissues at the ready! Thank you so much for reviewing all the time!**

** Alex: Holy firetrucking crap. I like that! I may use that sometime now...And this chapter probably won't really help with your anxiousness! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Chickenchick: Well now I'm going on a short hiatus too! Bummer...but my beta (whose also my close friend) is forcing me to take a break. Apparently I need to 'get out more' and somehow get a life 'beyond Fanfiction'! Such absurd things! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Retainer: I'm not normally too emotional either (although I always cry during sad movies), so I'm glad to touch your softer side! Thanks for the review!**

** SakuraTenshi36092: That's deep man! I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story! I've enjoyed having you as my reviewer! Thank you so much!**

** Keepmovingforward2: Well, thank you for reading through it! And about the 'Big sister' thing, I didn't steal that (I've never even read that story), but I have a cousin whose high school does something like that, so I just used it! Thanks for reviewing!**

** Anonymous: Well, she has honey blonde hair in a pixie-ish cut, silvery blue eyes, and is about half a head shorter than Robin. For her suit, it's all black w/ long sleeves, black combat boots, and then black gloves like Robin's. Her utility belt is silver with the Bat Symbol for the buckle and there's a red 'lightning' styled 'S' on her chest. Her cape is black, goes to about her ankles, and has an attached black hood. And, of course, she has a domino mask! I hope that helps! Thanks for the review!**

** Skye222AnimeGurl: It's all good, I haven't had a whole lot of computer access lately either! I absolutely love that your hooked on my story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

** clawsandcombatboots: Kudos to you for reading it that fast! I have a few sequels in mind! Thanks for reviewing!**

** InfiniteZone: You're an Ohioan too! Woot, woot! Go Ohio! Sorry, but I am going to leave you guys in suspense! Thank you for the review!**

** Anonymous: Sorry! I was at a concert and I didn't have wifi to get onto Fanfiction!**

** I'm planning on beginning the sequel in about a month or two, so be on the lookout for ****TSC: A Year Without Birdsong****! Until then, be free to load the eager reviews on me! I don't mind my email account overloaded with them!**

** Disclaimer: Woah, I haven't done this since...I think it was back in the thirties... 0.0 ...Anyway, I don't own Young Justice. I wish I did. But I don't. It belongs to DC and whatever producers they're using (even if they take forever to spit out new episodes -.-). But Sparrow is of my own creation!**

** I hope you guys all enjoy the last chapter!**

** Thank you all for reading this far!**

** Feel free to review!**

** Love,**

** ~AvenJackel**

It was Sunday, exactly ten p.m. Outside, the moon was illuminating the snow-covered garden out front. A light breeze gently rolled through the bare trees, causing them to sway gently while a few remaining songbirds chirped quietly in contempt as they playfully chased one another. In the inky sky, shimmering glints of stars were spread out all across the great expanse.

Overall, it was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful nights Gotham City has ever been known to have.

But it was all pointless to me. Instead of celebrating what a glorious day it had been, I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Like I had been doing for nearly twelve hours. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and I had opted on just lying there, only getting up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

In my room, everything was darkened, the light from outside not quite penetrating the curtains that hung in front of the windows.

It was Sunday. And in just six hours, I'd be walking into my own death.

I couldn't force myself to get out of bed. By now, I had expected my mind to be racing a million miles per hour, but, oddly enough, it felt like my mind was completely blank. Quite eerily blank, to be exact. In fact, it felt like instead of a brain, I just had an empty cavern up there.

I was going to die today.

Without any goodbyes, nonetheless. The familiar feeling of suffocation crept into my lungs, almost like when you're sobbing so much you can't breathe. Except I wasn't crying. I didn't want to cry.

Sighing, I stroked Ace's soft ears absent-mindedly. He rested his head on my chest and curled up against me.

There was a quick knock at the door and Alfred strode in. "Mistress Kairi, Master Bruce would like to see you in the Grand Foyer," he informed me.

Keeping my eyes on the ceiling, I wondered aloud what was going on. "Why does he need me?"

"Master Bruce will be leaving on an impromptu business trip," Alfred explained. "He will be gone for a few weeks, but would like to talk to you and Master Richard before he leaves."

"Okay," I nodded, getting up and out of bed before heading down the familiar halls.

When I reached the foyer, Dick and Bruce were already there, talking quietly as they waited for me.

"So, what's happening?" I questioned as I joined them.

Bruce turned to me. "I will be leaving for two weeks," he told us. "While I'm gone, I need you two to look out for each other, keep up the patrols, and join the Team on any missions, understood?"

"Understood," Dick and I replied in unison.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"England," he replied shortly.

"The U.K.?" Dick wondered. "What's there?"

"Associates of Wayne Incorporated have called an immediate meeting."

"Oh, well, have fun," Dick shrugged, before turning on his heel and heading towards the Batcave. "We'll handle everything here," he called back over his shoulder.

Right. _**We'll**_ handle everything...sure, let's go with that...

Once Dick was gone, Bruce and I stood there, slightly awkwardly.

"Um," I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I guess this was going to be my only chance to say goodbye. "Bye, dad," I whispered, throwing my arms around his torso real quick.

Before he could respond, I turned and rushed up the staircase, back into my room. As I closed my door, I fell back against it and slid to the floor, tears pouring over my cheeks and spilling against my chin.

Bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them against myself, I rested my tear-stained cheek on top of them, sniffling quietly to myself.

I was never going to see Bruce again. He was leaving today, and I was going to die today.

But now was not the time to be crying. Brushing my sleeve past my eyes, I pushed myself up to my feet and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a large, black drawstring bag and tossed it onto my bed.

Okay, so I needed the essentials. But, what sort of essentials? Like food and water? Or clothes for cold weather?

I didn't want to bring any of that stuff. None of that was important to me. If I was to take anything with me, I wanted it to be things that could keep me going, give me a reason not to just give up.

Reaching down underneath my mattress, I felt around for the hardened edges of my tin box. My fingers brushed the chillness of it, and I grabbed it, dragging it out and resting it on my bed. It was a small tin box, silver in color with a hinged opening.

Inside, there were a few pictures.

The first one was of when I was three, where Bruce was holding me as Alfred stood beside us. We were all in our good clothes, as it had been a scheduled picture day.

The second picture was the one of me and Dick at the beach when we were nine. It had been taken right after he had dumped a bucket of sand on me, and I was glaring playfully at him while he slung his arm over my shoulders.

The next photo was of all us 'original' sidekicks (yes, I do hate that term, but for the longest time, that's pretty much what we were). It had been the first time all five of us had gotten together, where we had had a 'training session' while our mentors were out on a League mission.

Roy, the one I had always known who actually happened to be a clone, had his arms crossed and a sour pout on his face. I was next to him, with a goofy grin on my face while Wally was between myself and Dick with his arms slung over both our shoulders. Kaldur was standing off to Dick's other side with the same calm expression he always wore.

The picture had been taken after we had gone out (even though our mentors had specifically ordered us to stay put), faced off against some of these disgusting slime beasts, saved the entire city, and then got completely covered in leftover slime when the creatures happened to explode. So, all of us were drenched in this green crud, the substance dripping off us in obscene amounts. Needless to say, when our mentors got back, we were in so much trouble. Guess things don't really change much, huh?

The final photo in the tin box was the newest one. It had been taken only a few weeks ago. And it was of me and the entire Team, all of us smiling with a decent amount of sweat on our brows after an intense exercise. All of us looked so happy, so carefree.

Then I guess things _**do**_ change, as I was no longer happy or carefree.

I had to remember that I was doing this for them. That's why I was willingly faking my death. It was to protect them.

And it was something that I had to do.

Taking all the pictures, I stuffed them into the bag. Turning to my 'Panic Room', I climbed up and pulled out the things from inside, including the envelope from my mother, my psychic journal, and my charm bracelet. I tossed them into my drawstring bag.

I checked the wall clock. It was only ten-forty-five p.m. I still had five hours and fifteen minutes until my meeting with Khaos.

Until my death.

Which meant I only had five hours and fifteen minutes to get everything I needed done accomplished. On my mental checklist, I had to hide both of my letters (to Bruce and to Dick), get down to the Batcave and head out on a 'patrol', before staging my death.

Oh, and did I mention I still had advanced math homework to finish? I can't give them any reason to believe I was ready for my death, and I was a good student, who _**typically**_ got her homework in on time.

Sighing, I pulled my backpack out from under my bed and opened it up, pulling out my folder to start on the arithmetic problems.

******YOUNG JUSTICE******

I waited until it was three to really get to work. Climbing out of bed, I grabbed my drawstring bag and headed off down the hallway. Using all my skills I had been taught over the years, I slipped by both Alfred and Dick's rooms without any disturbances.

First things first: hide the letter for Bruce. He was a smart man, a _**really**_ smart man, but where could I put the letter so that only he could find it? I decided the Batcave was my best bet, as that was Bruce's domain. Glancing around the darkened cave, I searched for the best place to put the letter.

An important spot for both me and Bruce, that's what I had to find. My eyes subconsciously settled on probably the most sentimental thing in the Batcave: the Bat Mantle.

It was the original Batman cape and cowl, back from Bruce's first days. Looking back on it, it wasn't the best fashion statement, but it had kept him alive. The Bat Mantle was where Dick and I had sworn our allegiance to protecting Gotham, and it's also where Bruce took his oath too.

Stepping up to the mantle, I carefully lifted the glass plating and the cowl, tucking the folded up note right under it before setting everything back. Well, it was mostly back, but I purposefully left the cowl at a miniscule difference, one that someone could only find if they were looking for it...or if they were paranoid...

Next, I brought out my Sparrow suit, looking it over. Once I slipped it on, I realized I felt absolutely horrible. It wasn't because I was going to die today. No, it was because I didn't deserve to wear the Sparrow suit, not anymore, at least. When I was five, I had sworn to protect the civilians of Gotham and uphold all the truth, honor, and justice it takes to be a hero.

But I had gone against all of that.

Grimacing, I unwillingly moved step out of the Batcave. I took a single glance back, trying to etch every detail into my mind, knowing this was going to be my last time here. Turning on my heel, I turned off the cave's lights and left.

The cold night air stung at my nose and cheeks, but I welcomed the feeling. The feeling of pain made me seem more human to myself. Although, I was a monster, not a human.

I was a villain.

Making my way to the forest beyond the backyard, I climbed up into the tree-house. With a quick motion, I pulled out the note to Richard and tugged a chest over. Inside the chest, there were lots of pictures, all of them of Dick and me. I placed the note on top of the pictures and closed the chest back up.

I stood up and made my way back through the tree-house, back onto the forest ground. As I started off towards the city, there was a muffled bark. Spinning on the spot, I glared as Ace padded out from the direction of Wayne Manor.

"Sit, Ace," I ordered.

He complied willingly, looking up at me with that little sparkle in his eyes.

"Stay," I whispered softly. I knew he would wait there, no matter what.

Ace cocked his ears, his eyes conveying what was probably the dog version of sadness, of abandonment.

I could feel tears begin to clout my eyes. "Good boy," I choked out.

Before I lost all my resolve, I turned and raced into the forest. Behind me, I could hear Ace barking, but the noise soon disappeared among all the wind in my ears. My entire way to the docks, it felt as if I was in a daze, like none of this was real and was instead just a terrible nightmare.

But I knew better than that.

I stood waiting at the docks. It was 3:59 a.m. Only a minute until Khaos would be here. Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I forced myself to stay calm.

At least, as calm as one can be when they're about to betray everything they've learned since they could remember.

Which, mind you, isn't nearly as easy as it sounds.

"Good to see you join us," Khaos' menacing voice rumbled in my ear.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered. "How are we going to fake my death?" I demanded. "In case you haven't noticed, Batman's the World's Greatest Detective. He can tell a live body from a dead one."

"And in case _**you**_ haven't noticed, DNA can be perfectly replicated," Khaos countered.

"What?"

He raised his fingers and snapped. Almost immediately, two of his lackeys stepped out, between them a young female was being held. The female looked oddly familiar, and when she raised her head, I knew exactly why.

"You made a clone of me!" I accused Khaos.

"How do you know _**you're**_ not the clone?" he reasoned.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, although I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what was going on.

"This clone has the same DNA as you, and quite frankly, she looks exactly like you," Khaos explained. "So, we kill the clone to satisfy Batman and Robin, and get to keep the real you for ourselves."

Now I know how Superman must've felt when he first met Superboy. It was pretty creepy, even more so that my clone seemed to be the same age as me.

"You go swap clothes with that thing," he nodded to the clone.

"No," I replied.

"Go change yourself, or we'll change you," he threatened.

Narrowing my eyes, I complied and ducked behind a wall to strip off my Sparrow suit and replace it with the clone's clothes, which consisted of some skinny jeans, Converse, and a hoodie. Strange, seems like my clone has the same taste in fashion as I do.

Slinging my bag back over my shoulder, the clone and I stepped out to rejoin Khaos and his group. I watched in defeat as they tied up my clone, securely enough so that not even I could have been able to escape, and locked her into an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

Before I could do anything, they set flame to the building, and the dryness of the area quickly allowed for it to burn.

Two of Khaos' thugs grabbed me by my shoulders and tossed me roughly onto the deck of a boat, landing on my back.

"Sparrow!" I heard Dick's voice call out at the top of his lungs.

My eyes widened, and I tried to sit up, only to be slammed back onto the floor, my head hitting against it harshly and making my vision swim. I had managed to get a glimpse of Robin struggling against a few of Khaos' goons.

"He hasn't seen the real you yet, just your clone," Khaos growled into my ear.

"Don't you dare hurt him," I warned, narrowing my eyes.

He didn't reply, but just looked down at me. With the mask covering his face, I couldn't begin to fathom what he was feeling.

I could hear Robin fighting with the others, and my heart sped up. He was no match for them, and he probably knew that, but still he kept fighting.

"Time to put this bird out of misery," one of the men chuckled, quickly followed by the sound of a gunshot and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"No!" I screamed, forcing Khaos off of me and sitting up. The rest of Khaos' group was rushing to the boat, and between the confusion of their rough-housing, my messed up eyesight, and all the terror sweeping through my body, I just made out a blur of red, black, and yellow as a small being collapsed into a puddle of blood.

"Robin!" I cried, but Khaos lifted me up by the neck and threw me inside the boat's cabin. My head hit the corner of a counter and I curled up in the fetal position, my own blood dripping down my neck. The door to the cabin was closed, leaving me in complete darkness.

Tears began to spill down my cheeks.

My best friend had just died. And it was all my fault.

I'm sorry.

I never meant for this to happen! It wasn't supposed to go like this! I swear! No one was supposed to be hurt! I was a villain, not a hero. I couldn't go back to my family, not the League, or the Team, and especially not Bruce.

Because I was their enemy.

Because I was a monster.


End file.
